Cruce de Destinos: Dragonia (2)
by aquagon
Summary: Dos hermanos son enviados al mundo de Inuyasha desde el mundo real. Fueron llamados allí para cumplir un próposito especial y se les otorgaron nuevas habilidades y poderes relacionados con los elementos y los dragones. Ahora, ellos y el grupo de Inuyasha deberán unir fuerzas no solo para enfrentar a Naraku, sino también para encarar a una nueva amenaza llamada Tenebross.
1. Un Viaje Sorpresivo

¡Saludos! Bueno, como pueden ver, aquí está la continuación que había prometido para Los Manantiales Misteriosos (y vaya que me tardé con ella... de nuevo, mil discupas por ello. Y aunque los primeros capítulos puede que sean algo tontos y aburridores... prometo que los capítulos siguientes serán mejores). Y como pueden ver, decidí ampliar un poco más el repertorio de música para los Opening, Ending y música de fondo, así que espero que disfruten de la experiencia. ¡Ahora, sin más preambulos comencemos con este viaje!

Nota: para los diálogos usaré la misma notación que usé en la segunda versión de mi fic "Los Manantiales Misteriosos" (si no lo han leído, por favor vayan, si no, se perderán de algunos detalles importantes de la historia). Dicha notación es la siguiente: los diálogos entre " " son hablados, mientras que los diálogos entre ' ' son pensamientos.

Inuyasha: Cruce de Destinos ~ Dragonia

Capítulo 1:

Un viaje sorpresivo:

(Opening: Butterfly - Kouji Wada)

No era la primera vez que estallaba una discusión en la residencia Gallucci; y todo siempre por la misma razón:

- "¿¡Ah, rayos, por qué tenemos que ir!" - preguntó Gerardo muy molesto. - "¡Ya saben muy bien que detesto ir a ese tipo de fiestas!" -

El que hablaba era un muchacho que tenía el cabello corto en forma de casco y de un castaño tan oscuro que parecía negro; y tenía los ojos de un castaño brillante. También era alto, delgado y llevaba gafas.

-"Porque nos invitaron a todos a esa fiesta de disfraces" - lo reprimió su padre, que cuando se enfadaba de verdad daba tanto miedo que parecía un youkai. - "Sí no vamos todos, vamos a quedar mal". -

Su padre tenía un poco menos de altura que él; cabello negro corto, y ambos tenían rasgos muy similares, pero su padre siempre tenía la última palabra en una discusión.

- "Lo siento, hijo" - le dijo su madre, quién era más baja que él; y tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos azules - "Pero esta vez, tu padre tiene razón" -

- "Sí, hermano" - dijo su hermana menor, Gabriela, quién le llegaba a su hermano a la mitad de su altura y tenía su mismo color de ojos, pero el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura; y lo tenía en un tono de castaño más claro - "¡Deberíamos llevar los disfraces que tanto te has querido probar!" -

- "¿Te refieres a nuestros disfraces de Dragonia?" - suspiró profundamente - "Bueno, ya que no me queda otra opción..." -

Tanto Gerardo como Gabriela se pusieron sus disfraces (el de Gerardo consistía en un kimono azul completado con una espada y funda; y el de Gabriela, un kimono similar al que llevan las Miko, solo que completamente blanco, adornado con una tiara dorada, la cual sostenía un velo blanco transparente) y fueron con sus padres a la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de Inuyasha...

- "¿¡Por qué siempre me tienes que impedir el regreso a casa!" - le gritó Kagome.

- "¡Porque te necesito para que busquemos los fragmentos de la Perla que tiene Naraku, so tonta!" - le gritó Inuyasha de vuelta.

- "¡A ver si te enteras que tengo una vida al otro lado del pozo, Inuyasha!" -

- "¡Cómo si eso mi importara, además, perdimos mucho tiempo con lo que nos ocurrió por esa agua extraña!" - dijo Inuyasha como si no quisiera recordarlo.

- "¡Pero dijiste que lo habías disfrutado; y que te gustaría repetirlo en otra ocasión! ¡Y no cambies el tema!" -

- "Parece que no dejarán de pelear nunca" - dijo Miroku en tono de resignación.

- "Es cierto, Houshi-sama. Pero es bueno saber que todavía se aman" - dijo Sango en un tono alegre.

- "Sí, pero Inuyasha aún sigue siendo un tonto" - dijo Shippou.

- "¿¡Cómo me dijiste, enano del demonio!" - gritó Inuyasha furioso mientras corría hacia él.

- "¡Aaaah! ¡Kagome, ayúdame! ¡Inuyasha me va a matar!" - gritó Shippou.

- "Inuyasha... ¡ABAJO!" - dijo Kagome; y enseguida el rosario de Inuyasha lo arrojó al piso.

- "¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, bruja! ¡Ni siquiera llegué a tocarlo!" - dijo Inuyasha enfadado.

- "¡Porque ibas a golpear a Shippou!" - dijo Kagome igualmente furiosa.

- "Bien hecho, Shippou, ahora empeoraste la situación" - dijo Miroku, mientras su mano se acercaba a la parte posterior de

Sango.

¡BOFETADA!

- "¡Y usted también, Excelencia!" - dijo Sango ruborizada y enfadada.

De vuelta al otro mundo...

- "Vaya, esta fiesta está fatal..." - dijo Gerardo después de una aburrida hora en la fiesta - "¡No puedo creer que accedí a venir aquí!" -

- "Hermano, yo también estoy fastidiada" - dijo Gabriela con una voz cansina. - "¿Podemos escuchar música?" -

- "Bueno, no veo porque no, por suerte me traje mi MP3, pero mejor vamos afuera, que aquí no podremos escuchar nada" - dijo Gerardo mientras se ponía en pie.

Una vez fuera...

- "Bueno, al menos tenemos una noche estrellada" - dijo Gerardo un poco más animado mientras él y su hermana escuchaban música mientras miraban las estrellas (la melodía Ubawareta Chikara de Popolocrois, para ser más precisos)

- "Sí, es una noche hermosa" - dijo Gabriela - "Pero me gustaría más estar jugando o viendo televisión..." -

- "A mí igual, pero preferiría hacerle honores a mi disfraz y poder tener esos maravillosos poderes con los que he estado soñando, o viajar a otros mundos que tienen cosas más emocionantes que nuestro aburrido e insulso mundo..." - dijo Gerardo con los ojos brillantes de emoción - "Lástima que eso sea imposible..." -

- "¿A cuáles mundos te gustaría viajar, hermano?" -

- "A varios, comenzando por el mundo que siempre veo en mis sueños; y luego..."

- "¿Al mundo de Inuyasha?" - lo interrumpió Gabriela

- "Sí, a veces envidio a Kagome por la suerte que tiene de poder vivir aventuras en otra época, el lado malo sería que se me haría difícil estar al corriente con mis clases" - respondió riéndose.

- "Yo pienso lo mismo, onii-chan" - dijo Gabriela, pues Gerardo estaba estudiando japonés y le enseñaba a su hermana todo lo que aprendía (menos escritura).

- "Lástima que eso sea un sueño imposible, imouto-chan" - dijo Gerardo con una voz triste.

Entonces, el cielo se oscureció y todo alrededor de ellos dos se disolvió en un remolino de púrpura.

- "¿Que está pasando?" - dijo Gerardo mientras miraba alrededor.

- "Hermano, tengo miedo" - dijo Gabriela mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

- "No te preocupes, Gabriela. Te protegeré sin importar lo que ocurra" - dijo mientras la abrazaba para tranquilizarla. Ambos sintieron que los halaban hacia abajo, y quedaron inconscientes.

En el mundo de Inuyasha...

- "¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos!" - dijo Sango al fin, harta ya de la interminable discusión.

- "¡No se metan en esto!" - gritaron Inuyasha y Kagome.

- "Sango, tratar de detenerlos mientras pelean es como querer detener la marea" - dijo Miroku

Luego, una burbuja púrpura y negra rodeó a Kagome e Inuyasha.

- "¿¡Que está pasando aquí!" - gritó Inuyasha.

- "¡Inuyasha, ten cuidado! ¡Siento un gran poder proviniendo de esta burbuja!" - dijo Kagome, mientras sentía como ambos eran halados hacia abajo.

En medio de la nada...

- "Qué extraño... siento como si estuviéramos volando a toda velocidad a través de un túnel" - pensó Gerardo.

- "¿Quién viene por allí? ¿¡Uuh!" - vio pasar frente a él a una gran figura roja y plateada, sujeta de otra blanca y verde. - "No pude distinguirlos bien, pero creo que los conozco..." -

Poco después todo estaba oscuro…

- "¿Dónde... dónde estoy?" - pensó Gerardo. Se sentía muy pesado como para siquiera abrir los ojos.

- "¿Cómo y dónde estará Gabriela?" -

- "Despierta" - escuchó la voz de un hombre - "Por favor, despierta" -

- "¿Quién... quién me estará llamando?" -

- "¡Despierta, por favor!" - escuchó otra voz, en esta ocasión la de una mujer.

- "Por favor, déjenme descansar. Me siento muy pesado" - pensó Gerardo.

- "¡Levántate!" - Escuchó la voz de un niño; y en esta ocasión, sintió que algo pesado y peludo le caía en la cara.

- "¡YA BASTA!" - Gerardo abrió los ojos y se levantó. Y empezó a mirar alrededor extrañado.

- "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurrió?" - Luego se fijó en quienes lo estaban llamando. Eran Sango, Miroku y Shippou. El corazón de

Gerardo empezó a acelerarse de la emoción, tanto que casi se desmayó de nuevo.

- "¿Mi... Miroku? ¿San... go? ¿Shippou?" - dijo lentamente - "¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?" -

Los demás se shockearon cuando lo escucharon pronunciando sus nombres.

- "¿Cómo nos conoces?" - preguntó Miroku.

- "Bueno... es un poco difícil de explicar..." - pensando en qué clase de respuesta les daría Kagome si le preguntaran lo mismo.

- "Y más importantemente" - interrumpió Sango - "¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha y Kagome? ¿Y por qué tú y esa niña llevan las ropas de ellos?" -

- "¿De qué hablan?" - Pero luego se fijó en sus manos; y vio que en vez de las mangas del kimono azul que él llevaba, tenía dos mangas rojas y largas que le caían hasta la cintura. Luego se miró hacia abajo y vio que cargaba el kimono completo de Inuyasha, el rosario en el cuello; y además la Tessaiga en la cintura, guardada en su funda. Su hermana estaba inconsciente a su lado, envuelta en un bulto de telas que se supone era el uniforme de Kagome.

- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿Cómo es que llevo puesto el kimono de Inuyasha y además tengo sus cosas?" - Se tocó la cara y sintió un par de cristales. - 'Bueno, al menos aún tengo mis gafas' - pensó.

- "Bueno, mi nombre es Gerardo; y mi hermana pequeña es Gabriela... aunque esto me extraña tanto como a ustedes... no sé dónde podrían estar ellos ahora..." - respondió la pregunta.

- "No lo sabemos, desaparecieron en el mismo lugar en el que aparecieron ustedes. Aunque tu hermana tiene un cierto parecido con Kagome..." - dijo Shippou.

Gerardo simplemente tomó a su hermana en sus brazos - "Al menos... puedo seguir protegiéndola..." -

- "Veo que le tienes mucho afecto a tu hermana..." - dijo Sango poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- "La misma clase de afecto que le tienes a Kohaku" - dijo Gerardo volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos.

- "Veo que sabes mucho sobre nosotros" - dijo Miroku en su típica pose de sabihondo - "A ver, ¿Que sabes sobre mí?" -

- "Que Naraku le puso una maldición a tu abuelo que consiste en un agujero en la mano derecha que se ha transmitido desde su generación hasta la tuya; y por supuesto que eres un depravado" - dijo como respuesta poniendo una cara desagradable al final.

- 'Vaya que sabe...' - pensó Miroku con la cara que pondría cualquiera si le pasase una desgracia.

- "Y créeme que no saldrás vivo si le pones un dedo encima a mi hermana" - dijo mientras le mostraba una mirada amenazante, tan filosa como una daga.

Miroku se puso a reír nerviosamente.

- "No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no intente nada" - dijo Sango.

Gabriela empezó a despertarse...

- "¡Gabriela! ¿Estás bien?" - dijo su hermano mayor.

- "¿¡Uh! ¿Hermano?" - lo miró al rostro; y lo abrazó - "¡Hermano! ¡Estás bien!" -

- "Si, Gaby. No te preocupes, estás a salvo" - dijo acariciándole la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

- "Pero... ¿Por qué estás vestido como Inuyasha?" - le preguntó Gabriela.

- "Por la misma razón que estás vestida como Kagome..." - le dijo Gerardo.

- "¿Qué?" - entonces se miró y se llevó un susto, porque el uniforme de Kagome no le quedaba para nada. - "¿Y qué le pasó a mi vestido?" -

- "Mejor olvídalo por ahora" - dijo y luego se volvió hacia los demás - "¿Nos ayudarían a buscar una forma de volver a nuestro mundo, por favor?" -

- "No tenemos problema en hacerlo, ya que así puede que hallemos a Inuyasha y a Kagome también..." dijo Sango.

- "Además, sin ellos perderíamos buena parte de nuestra fuerza..." - dijo Miroku.

- "¡Oh, no!" - se espantó Gerardo - "¡Si ellos dos están en mi mundo, esto podría terminar siendo un gran desastre!" -

- "Hermano..." - dijo Gabriela.

- "¿Qué sucede?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "Eh, bueno... ¡Abajo!" - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Enseguida el rosario brilló y tiró a Gerardo al piso.

- "¡Maldición, siempre era cómico ver eso, pero no tiene nada gracioso experimentarlo! ¿Por qué me lo hiciste?" - dijo después de escupir un poco de tierra; y por suerte, las gafas no se le rompieron.

- "Quise ver si funcionaría" - dijo riéndose.

- "¡Rayos! Espera un segundo..." - se puso a pensar - "Si el rosario funciona, entonces... ¡Tessaiga también!" - dijo lleno de felicidad.

{Cambio de mundo}

- "Ughh... ¿Dónde estoy?" - dijo Inuyasha cuando por fin estaba despertando. - "¿Kagome?" -

Se fijó en la figura inconsciente que tenía al lado: cabello negro y llevaba un traje de miko blanco y un velo transparente blanco sujetado por una tiara dorada.

- "Kagome, ¿Eres tú?" - preguntó - "¡Vamos, despierta ya!" -

- "¿Uh... Inuyasha?" - preguntó Kagome despertándose - "¿Dónde estamos? ¿¡Y por qué vas vestido así!" -

- "¿De qué rayos hablas? Tú eres la que viste extraño..." - enseguida se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba su kimono, ya que ahora era de un color diferente. - "¿Qué pasó con mi ropa; y dónde está mi espada?" -

- "Y ahora que me doy cuenta... ¡Ya no llevas el rosario!" - dijo Kagome asustada.

- "¡Keh! ¡Perfecto! ¡Así no podrás seguir diciéndome 'Abajo'!" - dijo con una sonrisa desagradable.

- "Bueno, ¿pero dónde estamos? ¿Y qué pasó con nuestras ropas?" - luego notó que su descomunal mochila estaba a su lado.

- "Todavía tengo aquí mis cosas, pero no creo que sean muy útiles aquí..." -

- "¡Gerardo! ¡Gabriela! ¡Hora de irnos!" - gritó una voz a lo lejos.

- "Me preguntó a quién estarán llamando..." - dijo Kagome, luego se volvió hacia Inuyasha

- "¿No sería mejor que nos escondiéramos?" -

- "Creo que sí, pues lo último que quiero es que se me queden viendo, entre otras cosas" - dijo Inuyasha con una cara de mal humor. Pero entonces Inuyasha gritó, porque notó que sus garras y colmillos desaparecieron, al igual que sus orejas; y su cabello y ojos se volvieron oscuros. - "¡Maldición, teníamos que llegar a este lugar cuando es luna nueva!" -

- "¡Mejor haz silencio!" - le dijo Kagome; y luego se ocultó tras un árbol porque alguien ya había visto y escuchado a Inuyasha.

- "¿Gerardo?" - se escuchó la voz de una mujer; y luego la madre de Gerardo y Gabriela, la señora Gallucci, se acercó. - "Espera no eres mi hijo, ¿verdad?" -

- "Escuche señora, no sé de quién está hablando, ni sé quién es usted, pero yo no soy ese tal Gerardo..." - replicó Inuyasha de mal humor.

- "Hmm... cuando te vi de lejos, pensé que eras él, pues como llevas su misma ropa... ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, por favor?" - le preguntó la Sra. Gallucci.

- "Bueno, mi nombre es Inuyasha" - le dijo con un tono de voz más calmado.

La señora Gallucci casi se cayó de la impresión; y cuando pudo hablar dijo - "¿Inuyasha? ¿El protagonista del programa del televisión que tanto le gusta a mis hijos?" -

- "¿Quiere decir que aquí me muestran como uno de esos dibujos que se mueven en esa caja mágica?" - preguntó Inuyasha atónito.

- "Bueno, si esa es tu forma de decirlo... Por cierto mi nombre es Janet, Janet Gallucci" - le dijo mientras miraba alrededor - "¿Y no has visto a ninguno de mis dos hijos?"-

- "No, lo siento mucho, señora, pero sólo estamos aquí Kagome y yo..." - le dijo Inuyasha un tanto extrañado.

- "¿Es tu novia?" - le preguntó suspicazmente, del modo que Gerardo más odiaba que le preguntaran.

- "¡No, sólo somos amigos!" - dijo Inuyasha, luego pensó irritado - 'Lo último que necesito es que también se enteren en este extraño lugar de lo que hay entre nosotros' -

- '¿¡Por qué Inuyasha tiene que ser un tonto tan grande!' - pensó Kagome enfurecida, luego gritó - "¡ABAJO!" -

Inuyasha se espantó cuando oyó esa palabra, pero como ya no tenía el rosario, no le hizo efecto.

- "¿Quién anda allí?" - preguntó la señora Gallucci.

- "Solamente yo" - dijo Kagome mientras salía desde detrás del árbol.

- "¿Tú eres Kagome?" - le preguntó la señora Gallucci, a lo cual Kagome asintió como respuesta - "¡Vaya, te pareces a mi hija Gabriela! Sólo que ella todavía es una niña..." -

- "¡Eso no importa! ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?" - dijo un Inuyasha ya muy enfadado.

- "Deberías aprender un poco más de modales, Inuyasha..." - dijo Kagome.

- "Bueno, creo que podrían quedarse con nosotros, pero tendríamos que decirle a mi esposo que ustedes son amigos de mis hijos, y decirle que Gerardo se fue a quedar en casa de ustedes, aunque no sé qué haríamos respecto a mi hija, ya que no puede quedarse a dormir fuera de la casa..." - le dijo la señora Gallucci mientras la miraba de reojo.

- "Creo que tengo la solución... Solo denme un momento" - dijo Kagome; y empezó a escarbar dentro de su mochila - "¡Ah, aquí están!" - dijo mientras sacaba de la mochila un medallón plateado y una botella llena de un líquido rosado brillante.

- "¿Qué son esas cosas?" - preguntó la señora Gallucci mientras las miraba con interés.

- "Kagome, no pensarás..." - dijo Inuyasha con cautela

- "No tenemos otra opción, Inuyasha, necesitamos donde quedarnos hasta que encontremos como regresar" - dijo Kagome, luego ella se puso el medallón sobre el cuello, destapó la botella y bebió un poco del líquido rosa.

- "¡Kagome, no!" - gritó Inuyasha.

En ese instante, Kagome empezó a brillar con una luz blanca que cegó a los dos; y cuando pudieron mirar de nuevo, una niña de alrededor de ocho años se encontraba donde Kagome había estado hacía un instante, con el kimono ajustado perfectamente a ella.

- "Todavía recuerdas todo, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó Inuyasha con cautela.

- "Sí, recuerda que la memoria no se borra mientras tengas el medallón puesto" - le dijo Kagome - "¿Y cómo es que este traje se ajusta al cuerpo de quien lo usa?" -

- "Eh... bueno, respecto al vestido, lo compré para mi hija en una tienda para que ella lo usase como disfraz; pero no sabía que tuviese cualidades como estas" - dijo la señora Gallucci y empezó a verla con interés -"Así que eso era una pócima rejuvenecedora" -

- "No es tan bueno como parece, pues si no se lleva este medallón puesto, la memoria de quien bebe esa pócima se borra" - dijo

Kagome con una cara llena de seriedad.

- "Pero ahora te ves idéntica a mi hija, creo que no habrá ningún problema" - les dijo la señora Gallucci sonriendo.

- "Será mejor que nos vayamos, que mi esposo nos está esperando; y recuerden que ahora estamos actuando como si Inuyasha fuera un amigo de mi hijo, y Kagome fuera Gabriela" -

- "Si, no se preocupe, ya sabemos" - dijo Inuyasha mientras las seguía a ambas - 'Esto no va salir nada bien' -

{Fin del Capítulo}

(Ending: Honey - chihiro)

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado; y que estén interesados en continuar leyendo esto.

**Copyright**

Inuyasha; y todo lo relacionado a dicha serie está bajo copyright de Rumiko Takahashi y Sunrise, y las canciones mencionadas en la historia están bajo copyright de sus respectivos cantantes, compositores, arreglistas, escritores y sellos discográficos. Nada en esta historia me pertenece, excepto por el escenario, los personajes originales, y todo lo relacionado al mundo de Dragonia (que aparecerá más adelante). Cualquier similitud con personas reales, vivas o muertas solo es simple coincidencia.


	2. Un Día muy Peculiar

Capítulo 2:

Un Día muy Peculiar:

(Opening: I Am)

{En el mundo de Inuyasha}

Gerardo había desenfundado a Tessaiga y trató de agitarla, pero...

- "¿Qué ocurre con esta espada?" - dijo mientras la agitaba molesto, pero la espada no quería transformarse para él. -

- "¡Rayos, no me digas que no quieres transformarte porque no soy tu propietario real!" -

- "Creo que eso es lo que ocurre, aparte de que no tienes sangre de youkai en tus venas" - dijo Miroku mientras lo observaba.

- "Te dije que no me lo dijeras..." - dijo Gerardo desanimado.

- "Creo que ya también sabes sobre los poderes de esa espada, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, el Kaze no Kizu, el Bakuryuuha y el Kongosouha" - dijo recordando todas las veces que había visto a

Inuyasha usando esos ataques.

- "Creo que lo que dijiste de que no eres de este mundo es cierto, entonces..." - dijo Miroku.

- "Hermano, me gustaría cambiarme de ropa" - dijo Gabriela jalándole las mangas del haori.

- "Nos gustaría ayudarte, pero no podemos porque la mochila de Kagome desapareció con ellos dos" - dijo Sango observando el punto en la hierba donde los habían encontrado.

- "¿Y por qué no vamos con Kaede? Seguro que ella podrá ayudarnos con esto" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Bien pensado, veo que eres una mejoría sobre Inuyasha" - dijo Miroku.

- "Je, no es para tanto" - le respondió Gerardo mordazmente.

Fueron entonces hasta la casa de la anciana Kaede; y cuando entraron...

- "Hola chicos, ¿a qué debo su visita?" - les preguntó Kaede.

- "Bueno, señora Kaede, es que..." - comenzó Sango, pero Kaede la interrumpió.

- "¿Y quiénes son ellos dos?" - dijo fijándose en Gerardo y Gabriela.

- "A eso veníamos... Ellos dos vinieron de otro mundo por una extraña burbuja; y al parecer Inuyasha y Kagome fueron enviados al mundo del que ellos provienen..." - dijo Sango.

Luego Gabriela se acercó hasta Kaede mientras la miraba de forma suplicante.

- "Señora Kaede, ¿podría darme algo de ropa?" - preguntó tímidamente.

- "Bueno, pequeña, déjame revisar a ver si tengo algo que te sirva..." - empezó a revisar la parte de atrás de la casa hasta que encontró otro kosode: uno rosado decorado con flores rojas, con un obi rojo oscuro. Gabriela tomó el kimono mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

- "Gracias" - dijo y luego se volteó hacia Sango - "¿Me ayudarías a vestirme?" -

- "Por supuesto" - le dijo sonriendo "Miroku, Shippou, por favor esperen afuera".

- "¿Y por qué su hermano si puede quedarse?" - preguntó Shippou de mal humor.

- "Porque es su hermano mayor, claro está" - le dijo Sango como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Miroku y Shippou (este último a regañadientes) salieron de la casa para dejarle un poco de privacidad a Gabriela mientras Sango la ayudaba a vestirse; y Gerardo se quedó allí mirando hacia una pared en caso de que ocurriera algo.

- "Por cierto, acabo de recordar algo... ¿Gaby, no tienes ahí el fragmento de Shikon que tenía Kagome?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "No, hermano, el fragmento parece que se desvaneció" - dijo Gabriela.

- "¡Oh, no! ¡Si el fragmento está en nuestro mundo, entonces los monstruos podrían ir hasta allá a buscarlo; y ni mencionemos a Naraku!" - dijo Gerardo espantado.

- "¡Será mejor que encontremos como traer a Inuyasha y a Kagome de vuelta pronto!" - exclamó Kaede.

{En el otro mundo, se encontraban ya en la casa y en la habitación de Gerardo y Gabriela, el cual estaba pintado todo de azul, y en la pared de la que estaba pegada la cama se encontraban tres posters: uno de todo el grupo de Inuyasha, otro que mostraba a un niño vestido de verde con una capa, una niña vestida de rojo con un gorro bastante curioso y una niña vestida con una túnica verde claro parados sobre un prado verde mirando hacia el cielo y el otro mostraba a un chico bajito vestido con una capa roja, una chaqueta negra y que llevaba un brazo metálico en donde debía estar su brazo derecho, acompañado por un robot, un tipo alto vestido con una chaqueta azul y una muchacha rubia que sujetaba una llave inglesa. También estaban un televisor enorme, un VHS, un DVD, varios aparatos de videojuegos, una computadora y dos estanterías llenas de libros hasta el tope}

- "Mejor váyanse a dormir, que mañana tienen que ir a la escuela temprano" - dijo la Sra. Gallucci.

- "Sí, buenas noches" - dijo Kagome, quien no tuvo que fingir porque el sr. Gallucci ya estaba dormido.

Después de que se cerró la puerta...

- "No puedo creer esto, mañana tengo que ir a ese lugar; y además ¡esta casa es mucho más pequeña que la tuya!" -dijo Inuyasha muy irritado.

- "El problema sería: ¿Qué pasará cuando te vean con tu verdadera apariencia?" - dijo Kagome

- "No quiero ni pensarlo..." - le respondió Inuyasha.

- "Bueno, será mejor que sigamos interpretando nuestros papeles... No hay nada más que podamos hacer" - le dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- "Sólo me gustaría saber, ¿dónde estarán su verdaderos hijos? ¿Y qué estará pasando ahora en nuestro mundo?" - dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba hacia el techo.

- "Es extraño que te preocupes por los demás..." - le dijo Kagome mientras se reía.

- "¡Es que sólo quiero pagarles por su amabilidad, odio estar en deuda con la gente!" - exclamó Inuyasha.

- "¡Bueno, bueno, ya cálmate! Mejor nos vamos a dormir..." - dijo Kagome, e inmediatamente después, soltó un gran bostezo.

Entonces notó algo...

- "¡Oye, mira! ¡Todavía tenemos aquí el fragmento de Shikon!" - dijo emocionada.

- "¿De verdad?" - dijo Inuyasha mientras veía el pequeño frasco donde estaba el fragmento - "¡Entonces podemos utilizarlo para volver!"

- "Sí, pero será mejor que pensemos en eso mañana... Buenas noches, Inuyasha" - dijo, luego se acostó y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

- "Buenas noches, Kagome" - dijo y se también se durmió enseguida.

Tuvieron suerte de que el sr. Gallucci tuvo que irse de viaje por su trabajo durante la madrugada, así que eso eliminaba un problema de la lista.

{En el mundo de Inuyasha}

- "Por cierto, ¿por qué sus nombres son tan extraños?" - les preguntó Miroku.

- "Bueno, es que nosotros venimos de un país de occidente" - respondió Gerardo.

- "Ah, ya veo" - dijo Kaede - "Eso lo explica todo, aunque la verdad, no parecen occidentales del todo" -

- "Si, bueno, siempre están diciendo eso también en nuestro mundo" - dijo Gerardo un poco avergonzado.

- "Bueno, ya es muy tarde; será mejor que busquemos como traer de vuelta a Kagome e Inuyasha mañana" - dijo Sango mientras se estiraba y soltaba un bostezo.

- "Muy bien, no tenemos prisa, pero será mejor que lo hagamos pronto" - dijo Gerardo, quién estaba en el mismo futon que su hermana dormida y la estaba abrazando - "Buenas noches" -

- "Buenas noches" - dijeron todos al unísono.

{En el otro mundo y a la mañana siguiente}

- "¡Aaahhh!" - fue lo primero que se escuchó en el día.

- "¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún monstruo aquí?" - dijo Inuyasha, quién se había levantado de inmediatamente al escuchar el grito.

- "¿Qué eres tú?" - dijo la Sra. Gallucci asustada al ver el pelo plateado y las orejas de Inuyasha, por no mencionar también sus ojos, garras y colmillos.

- "Pensamos que sus hijos se lo habían dicho..." - dijo Kagome medio dormida.

- "¿Qué cosa?" - preguntó la Sra. Gallucci todavía asustada.

- "Que Inuyasha es mitad monstruo; y sólo tenía esa apariencia porque en las noches de luna nueva pierde sus poderes y su aspecto de monstruo" - explicó Kagome, para luego estirarse y soltar un bostezo.

- "Ah, ya veo..." - dijo la Sra. Gallucci tranquilizándose - "¿Pero cómo haremos para que vayas a la escuela de Gerardo?" -

- "¡Keh! No importa, creo que no notaran la diferencia" - dijo Inuyasha con su típica mala actitud.

- "Bueno, la verdad es que te verán raro..." - dijo Kagome pensativamente - "Te recuerdo que tener esa apariencia no es nada común, en especial tus rasgos de monstruo" -

- "Sobre todo en un lugar donde no existen los monstruos o la magia" - agregó la Sra. Gallucci.

- "¿Y no podemos inventar alguna excusa?" - dijo Inuyasha ya molesto.

- "Bueno, que estabas en una fiesta de disfraces y que no te pudiste quitar esas partes del disfraz" - dijo Kagome.

- "No es mala idea, aunque puede que los amigos de mis hijo sospechen de ti..." - dijo la Sra. Gallucci

- "¿Por qué?" -

- "Porque, según Gerardo, ellos son muy fanáticos de la serie donde aparecen ustedes" - explicó la Sra. Gallucci

- "Ah, bueno, no importa" - dijo Inuyasha.

Se cambiaron de ropa para ponerse los uniformes (el de Inuyasha consistía en una camisa beige y un pantalón azul marino, mientras que el de Kagome consistía en una camisa amarilla y un mono azul).

Más tarde en la escuela, durante el receso; Inuyasha estaba de pésimo humor por lo difíciles que eran las clases; y también estaba más que harto de que le quisieran tocar las orejas o se le quedaran viendo.

- 'Que molesto es fingir ser alguien más; estar en este lugar; y para colmo, que se te queden viendo' - pensó Inuyasha.

-"¡Hey!" - se escuchó una voz.

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra cuando vio a dos chicos y una chica acercarse.

El primero era un poco más bajo que él; y tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, el segundo era moreno, bajito, de pelo y ojos negros y llevaba lentes; y la chica era morena, tenía el cabello largo, rizado y de color marrón y los ojos marrones.

Los nombres de los chicos eran Henry y Roger; y el de la chica era Gizelle.

- 'Ellos deben ser los amigos de los que me habló la Sra. Gallucci, será mejor que me invente algo...' - pensó

Inuyasha desesperado.

-"Hola, ¿eres nuevo en la escuela?" - le preguntó Henry - "Y por lo que veo, también eres fan de los animé" -

-"Y puede que sea una pregunta estúpida, pero... ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Inuyasha? Te ves demasiado real para ser un simple cosplayer" - le dijo Roger

-"¿O acaso eres Inuyasha de verdad?" - le preguntó Gizelle suspicazmente.

- "¡No, claro que no soy él!" - exclamó Inuyasha enfadado - "¡Sólo es que me disfracé de él y no pude quitar estas partes del disfraz!" -

- "¿Estás seguro?" le preguntó Gizelle - "¿Entonces por qué tu cabello se siente tan real?"-

- "Bueno, sólo hay una manera de asegurarse"- dijo Roger - "¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?" -

-"Yo lo haré..."- respondió Gizelle de forma misteriosa.

-"¿Qué piensan hacer?"- dijo Inuyasha espantado

Entonces Gizelle se aclaró la garganta y dijo: -"¡Abajo! ¡Siéntate! ¡Osuwari!"-

Inuyasha terminó espantándose tanto que se delató (sobre todo porque saltó hacia atrás y se cayó de espaldas).

-"¡Ajá, si eres Inuyasha!" - dijo Roger

-"Si, supimos que reaccionarias así cuando dijéramos eso"- dijo Henry mientras se partía de risa.

-"¡Rayos, no tiene nada de gracioso eso!"- dijo Inuyasha de mal humor mientras volvía a ponerse en pie.

-"Tuviste suerte de que ninguno de los profesores o de los otros estudiantes te viera"- dijo Roger.

-"Y aquí hay algo que siempre quise hacer"- dijo Gizelle; y luego empezó a tocarle las orejas -"¡Ay, qué lindo!"-

-"¡Ya deja de hacer eso!"- replicó Inuyasha enfurecido, pues él odiaba que cualquiera que no fuera Kagome le tocara las orejas.

-"¿Y cómo llegaste aquí; y dónde está nuestro amigo Gerardo?"- le preguntó Henry pensando que él podría saber - "Es muy raro que el mismo día que hayas venido a esta escuela, él no esté aquí".

-"Aunque podría estar enfermo..." - sugirió Roger.

-"Imposible, nos lo habría dicho anoche por teléfono" - le respondió Henry.

- "Llegué a través de una especie de magia; y su amigo no sé dónde estará, pero sospecho que está en mi mundo..." - dijo

Inuyasha

- "¿Y qué pasó con tu espada, el rosario y tu ropa?" - le preguntó Roger

-"Se quedaron en mi mundo..." - dijo Inuyasha poniendo una cara horrible, pues no le gustaba que le recordaran el rosario; y su espada y su kimono eran sus posesiones más preciadas.

-"Vaya; ¿y tienes alguna idea de cómo regresar?" - le preguntó Gizelle.

-"Creo que al usar el fragmento de la Perla que tenemos, podremos volver..." - le respondió Inuyasha

- "¿Alguien más vino contigo?" - le preguntó Henry con él más vivo interés, sobre todo porque notó como Inuyasha hablaba en plural.

- "Sí, Kagome, pero ella está en otra escuela ahora..." - le dijo Inuyasha

- "Ya veo..." - dijo Gizelle.

- "¡Ahora ya déjenme en paz! ¡Tengo mucho en que pensar!" - dijo Inuyasha y se alejó.

- "Vaya, Inuyasha en persona" - se dijeron los tres mirándose entre sí.

{En el mundo de Inuyasha}

El grupo ya había salido de viaje de nuevo para buscar como enviar a los dos recién llegados de vuelta a casa; y traer de vuelta a Inuyasha y Kagome. Poco después, mientras caminaban por el bosque...

- "Bueno, si nos llegamos a encontrar con Naraku o con algún monstruo, no serviremos de nada" - dijo Gerardo con desánimo.

- "Pero yo puedo pelear con mi arco" - dijo Gabriela, señalando el arco que cargaba desde el día anterior (que se lo dio Kaede después de que ella soltó un gran berrinche que ni su hermano pudo calmar. Gerardo todavía seguía avergonzado por esto, aunque se disculpó infinidad de veces por la conducta de su hermana).

- "¡No seas tonta!" - la reprimió Sango - "¡Tú no tienes poderes de sacerdotisa, así que olvídalo!" -

Gabriela se puso a llorar.

-"¡Oh, no! ¡Ya deja de ser así de caprichosa, Gabriela!" - la reprimió su hermano - "¿¡No entiendes que tu no podrías hacer nada en una batalla!"-

Los demás lo estaban viendo con los ojos abiertos.

- "¿Y ahora que nos están viendo?" - preguntó Gerardo con extrañeza, mientras Gabriela dejaba de llorar.

- "Es que notamos el parecido que tienen ustedes dos con nuestros amigos" - dijo Sango

- "Sí, ya sabemos que siempre están en ese eterno plan de pelearse entre sí y amarse" - dijo Gerardo girando los ojos.

Entonces apareció un monstruo, que tenía aspecto de un demonio con cuernos.

-"¡Vaya, un grupo de humanos! ¡Es hora de comer!"- dijo y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-"¡Espera allí! ¡Hiraikotsu!"- dijo Sango mientras le arrojaba su bumerang, pero el monstruo lo esquivó.

-"¡Sango, deja que me encargue de él!" - gritó Miroku, luego abrió el agujero de su mano - "¡Kazaana!"-

Empezó a absórbelo todo; y cerró el agujero cuando el monstruo ya había sido succionado.

- "Bueno, otra batalla que se termina..." - dijo Sango cargando su Hiraikotsu sobre su espalda.

En el otro mundo; con Kagome... ella estaba sentada en el banco del patio de la escuela en la que estaba. Era la hora de receso; y todos los niños estaban comiendo o jugando.

- 'Esto sí que es una pesadilla, otra vez reviviendo mi época de estudiante de jardín de niños' - pensó de mal humor - 'Bueno, al menos no me preguntan cosas raras ni nada... me imagino como estará sufriendo Inuyasha en estos momentos' -

-"¡Gabriela!"- la llamó una de las amigas de Gabriela.

-"¿Sí?"- dijo Kagome tímidamente.

-"¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar?"- le preguntó la niña.

-"Bueno... sí"- dijo con la voz un poco apagada -"¿Qué jugaremos?"-

-"¡Inuyasha!"- dijo; y el corazón de Kagome estuvo a punto de detenerse de la impresión "¿Quién vas a ser?"

-"Seré Kagome..."- dijo Kagome, pensando que todo esto era muy extraño.

-"¿No vas a ser Kikyou hoy?"- le preguntó con extrañeza la niña.

-"No, hoy no tengo ganas..."- dijo Kagome con una cara de pésimo humor.

{Más tarde, en la casa de Gerardo y Gabriela}

-"¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela?"- le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha.

-"¡Fue una pesadilla, no podía entender nada; y para colmo siempre se quedaban viéndome; y los amigos de ese chico trataron de decirme esa condenada palabra que tú siempre dices!"- se detuvo y suspiró -"¿Y a ti como te fue?"-

-"Fue muy aburridor, porque ya sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer de antemano en clase; y pero aquí te va algo... ¡Los niños aquí juegan a que son nosotros, como si fuéramos personaje famosos de una serie de televisión!"- le dijo Kagome.

-"Bueno; y es que así es..."- dijo la Sra. Gallucci -"Mi hijo tiene allí algunos capítulos de su serie grabados en películas, así que si quieren verlos..."-

-"¿Es una broma?"- dijo Inuyasha -"¿Cómo hacemos para verlos?"-

-"Yo me encargaré de eso"- dijo Kagome para calmarlo.

Un poco después, estaban frente al televisor del cuarto de Gerardo; y Kagome acababa de presionar el botón de reproducir...

-"¡Wow! ¡No me imaginaba nuestras aventuras con acompañamiento musical!"- dijo Kagome, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, porque también estaban grabados en la cinta todos los openings y endings de la serie -"¡Estas canciones son muy buenas!"-

-"¡Lo que quiero ver es como nos representan en una aventura real!"- dijo Inuyasha, que ya estaba impresionado sobre como lucía en televisión.

Media hora después...

-"¡No puedo creerlo, es tal cual como lo vivimos, excepto por la música que acompaña todo!"- dijo Kagome, que ya estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, porque el capítulo que vieron fue el final de la segunda batalla entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ("Kagome Regresa a su Época").

-"Espero que no estés molesta conmigo..."- dijo Inuyasha, porque en la televisión también estaban proyectados sus pensamientos.

-"No, claro que no... Sólo que... me da gusto que hicieras eso sólo para protegerme..."- dijo Kagome sonrojada.

-"Te prometí que te protegería sin importar lo que pasara..."- dijo abrazándola, luego se quedaron así por un rato hasta que se separaron.

-"¿Continuamos viendo la serie?"- le preguntó Kagome.

-"Sí"- respondió Inuyasha.

Aunque la verdad, el siguiente capítulo no fue ni la mitad de romántico del anterior, porque era cuando Inuyasha estuvo peleando con la bicicleta de Kagome ("El Joven Violento que Atrae la Felicidad"). Ambos se quedaron atónitos cuando terminaron de verlo. Inuyasha estaba que no podía hablar; y Kagome estaba de forma que no podía decidir que sentía.

{De vuelta al mundo de Inuyasha, el grupo estaba sentado descansando en el borde de un bosque, con una gran explanada que se extendía desde donde ellos estaban}

-"Hermano, me debes algo..."- dijo Gabriela mientras lo miraba enfadada.

-"Uhnn... ¿qué cosa, Gabriela?"- le preguntó Gerardo tragando saliva.

-"¡Abajo!"- le dijo Gabriela.

Gerardo cayó al suelo con fuerza; y por suerte le había entregado las gafas un momento antes a Sango.

-"¿Por qué me hiciste eso?"- le preguntó Gerardo.

-"¡Porque me dijiste malcriada!"- le respondió Gabriela.

- "Qué bien, ya no tengo nada de autoridad sobre ella..." - murmuró Gerardo amargamente desde el suelo, para después pensar con desagrado - 'me hubiese encantado decirle ''porque eso es lo que eres..." pero eso me habría terminado enterrando en un cráter...' Luego Gabriela se alejó de él y se puso a jugar con Shippou.

-"Por cierto, Gerardo... ¿Eres miembro de la nobleza en tu mundo?"- preguntó Sango mientras le pasaba las gafas de vuelta.

-"¡No, nada de eso! ¿Solamente me estas juzgando por las gafas?"- preguntó Gerardo avergonzado mientras las tomaba y se las volvía a poner.

-"Sí, solamente he visto a la gente importante de la nobleza llevando esas cosas"- dijo Miroku observándolo detenidamente.

-"Pero en mi mundo y en la época de Kagome, los usan personas de todas las clases sociales; y es signo de inteligencia y sabiduría"- explicó Gerardo -"Además, solo las uso porque mejoran mi visión, ya que mi sentido de la vista es pésimo"-

-"Bueno, de verdad que me cuesta creer que no eres de la nobleza, pero no puedo decir que no eres inteligente"- dijo Sango pensativamente.

Luego Gerardo se volteó a ver a Shippou y a Gabriela, los cuales estaban jugando en el prado a pocos metros de ellos.

-"Vaya, primera vez que veo a mi hermana vestida así, parece que fuera propia de esta época"-

-"Eso mismo pensamos cuando vimos a Kagome en esa condición"- dijo Miroku.

-"¿Cuándo pasó eso? Yo he visto todas sus aventuras; y jamás vi nada como eso"- dijo Gerardo poniendo sus ojos como platos.

Sango y Miroku comenzaron a relatarle todo sobre lo que pasó en ese entonces: Goukira, los manantiales, los medallones y los cambios de personalidad cuando ambos rejuvenecieron.

-"Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió"- dijo Gerardo pensativamente -"Vaya; y no me extraña nada que Inuyasha sea como es y que fuera más tímido. Yo entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente él."-

-"¿Por qué?"- le preguntó Sango mirándolo con asombro -"¿Acaso eres un hanyou también?"-

- "¡NO, claro que no es por eso!"- exclamó Gerardo -"Es que en mi mundo, en algunas escuelas, como donde Kagome presenta sus pruebas, siempre era costumbre ridiculizar, maltratar, molestar y humillar a los más inteligentes y tímidos en algunos lugares; también molestarlos por sus gustos. Esa es una de las razones por la que me gusta tanto la serie, porque me identifico con Inuyasha en eso de ser siempre el discriminado y el maltratado" -

Dijo todo eso con una cara llena de odio y de amargura.

-"¿O sea, que en tu mundo siempre te hacían todo eso?"- preguntó Miroku.

-"Si lo estoy diciendo, es porque así es"- replicó Gerardo amargado.

Y entonces vieron que alguien se acercaba a ellos, así que Gerardo llamó a Gabriela y a Shippou para que regresaran hasta el borde del bosque. Luego, cuando ellos habían regresado hasta ellos...

-"¿Quién será?"- dijo Gerardo. No podían distinguirlo porque se movía por la parte donde no daba la luz del sol.

-"¿Alguna idea, Houshi-sama?"- le preguntó Sango.

-"Mientras no sea quién creo que es..."-

Y entonces la luz del sol iluminó al extraño y todos se espantaron.

-"¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡No en este momento!"- gritó Miroku.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Shinjitsu no Uta)

(Nota: Espero que algunos noten a que hacen referencian los posters del cuarto de Gerardo.)


	3. Una Dura Batalla

Capítulo 3:

Una Dura Batalla

(Opening: Owaranai Yume)

El extraño resultó ser ni más ni menos que Sesshomaru.

-"¡Urgh, que bien! ¡Justo lo que nos faltaba!"- gritó Gerardo enfadado -"¡Que Fluffy-sama viniera hasta donde estamos nosotros!"-

Todos se quedaron confundidos cuando dijo eso, excepto por Gabriela, la cual estaba revolcándose en el suelo mientras se partía de risa. Luego...

-"¿Quién es Fluffy?"- preguntó Shippou.

-"Es como le llaman a Sesshomaru algunas personas en mi mundo. Significa 'peludín' en otro idioma"- dijo Gerardo con una mueca que mostraba que también quería reírse.

Luego todos los presentes empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, pero pararon cuando Sesshomaru llegó hasta donde estaban.

- 'Maldita sea esta cosa' - pensó Sesshomaru mientras miraba a la cosa peluda que cargaba sobre su hombro; y se dirigió hacia

Gerardo -"Humano, ¿cómo me acabas de llamar? ¿Y por qué cargas tú a Tessaiga y las ropas del inútil de Inuyasha?"-

-"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!"- dijo Gerardo, con mucho más valor del que sentía en realidad, ya que estaba temblando porque sabía perfectamente que Sesshomaru era capaz de matarlos a todos -"Y de todas formas, ¿para qué quieres a Tessaiga, si ni siquiera puedes sujetarla?"-

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, humano... ¡Ahora entrégame esa espada!"- dijo Sesshomaru.

-"¡Tendrás que quitármela primero!"- gritó Gerardo, pero eso fue un grave error.

-"Si así lo quieres... Eres tan idiota como Inuyasha..."- dijo mientras corría hacia él.

Gerardo desenfundó a Tessaiga y la clavó en el suelo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza.

- '¡Vamos, si no quieres transformarte, por lo menos crea un campo de fuerza!' - pensó asustado.

Enseguida, Sesshomaru se estrelló contra una barrera que había sido creada hacía solo un instante.

-"Vaya, usando el campo de energía de la espada para protegerte... Muy astuto, ¡pero eso no te salvará!"- dijo Sesshomaru; y luego comenzó a atacar la barrera.

- '¡Rayos! La barrera no aguantará mucho tiempo... ¿Qué se supone que haga?' - pensó Gerardo desesperado; y en ese instante, la barrera se desvaneció -"¡No!"-

-"¡Ahora es tu fin!"- gritó Sesshomaru mientras le soltaba sus garras venenosas, pero estas no le hicieron daño a Gerardo.

-"Vaya que tengo suerte"- dijo respirando aceleradamente -"Si no fuera por la tela de estas ropas, ahora mismo estaría muerto"-

-"Si mis garras no pueden acabar contigo,"- empezó a decir Sesshomaru, mientras desenfundaba a Tokijin -"¡entonces será mi espada la que te elimine!"-

Luego empezó a atacarlo. Gerardo solo podía bloquear los ataques de Sesshomaru; y a duras penas, porque con Tessaiga en su forma oxidada y la velocidad a la que Sesshomaru lo atacaba, no podía hacer mucho más que eso. Al final, Sesshomaru lo golpeó en la mano con la que sujetaba a Tessaiga y la espada salió volando de las manos de Gerardo y cayó al suelo; y luego, Sesshomaru golpeó a Gerardo con el puño en la cara, haciéndolo caer al lado de donde la espada se había clavado al caer.

-"Sí no me entregas esa espada ahora,"- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba al resto del grupo -"entonces los mataré a todos"-

-"¡No te atreverías!"- gritó Gerardo.

- "Mira por ti mismo" - le dijo Sesshomaru; apuntándole a Gabriela, la cual se había quedado inmóvil por el miedo. 'No me importa que esta mocosa se parezca a Rin también, sólo tengo la sensación de que si no la elimino ahora, me arrepentiré después. Además, como Rin no está cerca, no habrá razón para que empiece a temerme' - pensó Sesshomaru; y luego dijo -"Creo que esta niña significa mucho para ti..."-

-"¡No te atrevas a tocarla!"- dijo Sango mientras se ponía entre Sesshomaru y Gabriela, junto con Miroku y Shippou.

-"No se metan en esto..."- dijo Sesshomaru, el cual les arrojó una onda de energía con Tokijin, golpeándolos a todos y dejándolos inconscientes.

-"¡Sango! ¡Shippou! ¡Miroku!"- gritó Gerardo, luego se volteó hacia Sesshomaru -"¡No te acerques a mi hermana menor!"-

-"Ah, así que es tu hermana"- dijo Sesshomaru girando la cabeza para mirarlo -"Esto es aún mejor de lo que pensé. Será entonces más satisfactorio para mí el matarla entonces"-

-"¡Maldición!"- dijo Gerardo mirando hacia el suelo -"No puedo hacer nada... Y todo porque Tessaiga no quiere transformarse... Y no tengo ningún poder para salvarla..."-

Golpeó el suelo con el puño. Luego le puso una mano encima a la espada, pero no hubo efecto alguno. Pero entonces, Gerardo escuchó una voz en su cabeza...

-"Úsalo..."-

-"¿Qué...?"- le respondió a la voz -"¿Quién eres... y que se supone que use...?"-

"Hazlo ahora... o morirás..." dijo la voz. Enseguida, Gerardo sintió que algo entraba su cabeza, se puso en pie, puso sus manos sobre su corazón, cerró los ojos; y empezó a pronunciar palabras en un idioma que nunca antes había escuchado o hablado.

-"_Ist Zattiac, oschmere Iadlast kiabze pawatz zosph, phaph myya zosph phiaphz cai!_"-

(BGM: Ryuu no Chikara)

Enseguida su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en azul, y al momento siguiente, se encontró vestido con una armadura azul brillante con bordes grises, cuyo casco tenía forma de cabeza de dragón, y además tenía alas. El peto estaba decorado con una gran placa que llevaba grabados una gota de agua azul y un signo de interrogación gris. Además, ahora cargaba una espada de hierro en una mano, y un escudo, también de hierro, en la otra.

-"No... no puedo... creerlo..."- dijo mientras contemplaba su nueva apariencia.

-"Parece que tienes algunas habilidades que no conocía, pero eso no cambiará el resultado final" -dijo Sesshomaru tirando a Gabriela al suelo, para después empezar a correr hacia Gerardo para atacarlo con Tokijin. Gerardo lo bloqueó con el escudo, y a continuación, le devolvió el golpe. Sesshomaru se apartó del ataque. Y así continuaron por un buen rato, ambos esquivando los mandobles del contrario mientras esperaban un descuido por parte del otro para atacar. En eso, Gerardo bloqueó con el escudo dos mandobles que Sesshomaru le había dado, pero fue una treta ya que Sesshomaru apareció detrás de él y...

-"Has dado una buena batalla, pero ya es hora de ponerle fin a esta insulsa lucha..."- le dijo arrojándole un rayo de energía con Tokijin. Gerardo gritó por el dolor y empezó a sujetarse en el lugar donde lo había golpeado.

-"Tal parece que esa extraña armadura tuya no ofrece mucha protección"- le dijo Sesshomaru mientras levantaba su espada para dar el golpe final, pero entonces...

-"_Nyarr Nyulase, biellecce zosph uira pawatz, oli kialrazz zosph eoulzz cai_ ~ Mizu no Hou! "- gritó Gerardo levantado vuelo con las alas de su armadura, alejando a Sesshomaru con la sacudida de viento que eso provocó. Luego, clavo la espada que él llevaba en el centro de la parte trasera del escudo, ambos comenzaron a absorber energía, y al momento siguiente, le había arrojado un rayo azul de agua con forma de cabeza de dragón a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru recibió algunos daños por ese ataque, pero lo peor para él fue que Gerardo vino siguiendo la trayectoria del rayo; y aprovechando que él había estado distraído por la luminosidad del rayo, le sacó a Tokijin de sus manos de un golpe; y lo apuñaló con su propia espada. Sesshomaru cayó al suelo, y luego, Gerardo bajó al suelo de nuevo, y cayó de rodillas.

-"Tal parece... que he ganado."- dijo mientras jadeaba de cansancio.

Luego se acercó hasta los demás para examinarlos.

-"¿Gabriela, te encuentras bien?"- le preguntó a su hermana.

-"Sí, hermano pero... ¡estuviste increíble!"- le dijo Gabriela.

En eso se despertaron los demás; y cuando vieron como estaba todo: Gabriela sin ninguna herida, Sesshomaru inconsciente y Gerardo portando la armadura de dragón, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"- le preguntó Miroku.

-"No tengo idea"- contestó Gerardo; e inmediatamente después, la espada y el escudo se quebraron como si fueran de vidrio, y al momento siguiente, también la armadura se rompió, y los fragmentos de todos esos objetos se desvanecieron, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Aunque también las heridas que le hizo Sesshomaru desaparecieron: parece que el que la armadura se hubiese roto y desvanecido las había curado.

-"Tal parece que lo que sea que hayas hecho, no duró mucho tiempo"- dijo Shippou examinándolo con cuidado.

-"Parece que tienes algún poder oculto en tu interior" dijo Sango mientras lo veía con interés. -"Aunque es muy extraño"-

-"Lo sé, y al parecer lo hice hablando en un idioma que ni siquiera conozco, ya que no recuerdo que fue lo que dije cuando me puse esa armadura y use un ataque de energía contra él"- dijo Gerardo mientras se sentaba en el suelo para recuperar fuerzas. -"Solo sé que escuche una voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que pronunciase esas palabras; y así paso todo"-

-"¿Y qué hacemos con él?"- interrumpió Miroku mientras examinaba a Sesshomaru.

-"Creo que deberíamos ayudarle"- dijo Gerardo, mirándolo con lástima -"Si no hacemos algo, seguramente morirá..."-

-"¡Pero él es un youkai; y además, estuvo a punto de matarnos!"- dijo Sango.

-"Muchas veces creo, pero de todas formas... ¡nunca me ha gustado ver morir a alguien, sea humano o no!"- contestó Gerardo mientras se acercaba a Sesshomaru, el cual tenía aspecto de estar agonizando. -"Hmm... pero como no soy el dueño de

Tenseiga, dudo que pueda hacer algo por él..."-

-"Hermano..."- dijo Gabriela acercándose a la escena -"Quiero... debo cantar..."-

- "¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así en un momento como este?" - le dijo reprobatoriamente.

(Música: EXEC_HYMME_LIFE_W:R:S/. - Haruka Shimotsuki)

-"_Ist altyyaok, shuxuarara Illyusea phaph cai zyoskz biousakatse_"

"_Ist altyyaok, shuxuarara phaph kluceia biousakatse..._"

"Iyashi no Hikari..."-

Por un segundo, las ropas de Gabriela fueron reemplazadas por un traje blanco y plateado muy hermoso y sofisticado, similar al disfraz que ella cargaba en la fiesta, pero lleno de bordados plateados en las mangas y el cuello, y aparecieron zapatillas blancas en sus pies. De ella empezó a surgir una suave luz blanca que se esparció por todo el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, sanando sus heridas, y regresándole la consciencia. Cuando paró de cantar, la luz y los ropajes se desvanecieron, dejándola vestida de nuevo con el kosode que Kaede le había dado, y así mismo, las zapatillas desaparecieron de sus pies, quedando descalza. Cuando vieron que Sesshomaru se había despertado, le dieron la espalda y se alejaron de él.

-"Espera, humano..."- dijo Sesshomaru, el cual ya se había puesto en pie y había metido a Tokijin en su cinto.

-"¿Qué quieres ahora?"- le preguntó Gerardo, copiando toda la actitud de Sesshomaru, incluyendo el tono de voz y la mirada.

-"¿Por qué razón me salvaron la vida?"- le preguntó Sesshomaru inmutable.

-"Solamente porque les dije a todos que no me gustan las muertes innecesarias"- le dijo Gerardo.

-"Ya veo... Sólo puedo decir que estoy en deuda contigo"- dijo Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta. -"Tal vez nos volvamos a ver en otro momento... Pero antes de irme, dime tu nombre..."-

-"Gerardo... Y mi hermana es Gabriela..."- le dijo Gerardo.

-"Muy bien... lo recordaré"- dijo alejándose.

Un rato más tarde, todo el grupo estaba preparándose para almorzar.

-"Bueno, no puedo decir que no estoy impresionada"- dijo Sango cuando Gerardo les terminó de relatar su batalla con Sesshomaru, pues ellos querían saber que había pasado exactamente -"Nunca has tenido entrenamiento de ninguna clase; y aun así lograste derrotar a Sesshomaru!"-

-"Bueno, en realidad si tuve entrenamiento en kendo y un poco en artes marciales"- dijo Gerardo ruborizándose -"Además, sólo tuve suerte, si no fuera por esos extraños poderes..."-

-"Tal vez, pero de todos modos no puedes negar que peleaste muy bien"- lo interrumpió Miroku -"Inuyasha podría aprender una o dos cosas de tú"-

-"Vamos, no es para tanto"- dijo Gerardo con una cara tan roja como un tomate maduro -"¿Y qué comeremos?"-

-"Bueno, yo tengo algo de comida por aquí..."- dijo Miroku mientras sacaba algo de comida de una bolsa- "Aquí tienen, espero que les guste"-

- 'Y ya me imagino de donde la sacaste' - pensó Gerardo girando los ojos.

Saco cinco platos llenos de arroz hasta el borde, con sus palillos.

-"Bueno, no puedo decir que no me gusta el arroz, pero..."- dijo Gerardo, luego trató de sujetar los palillos para comer

pero no pudo agarrar ni un solo grano, luego suspiró - "Como pueden ver, soy muy bueno con la espada, pero no sé como

usar los palillos para comer"-

-"Se me olvidaba que ustedes son de occidente. Bueno, déjame ayudarte un poco"- dijo Sango yendo a enseñarle a él y a Gabriela como se usaban los palillos; y aunque se demoraron un rato, por fin pudieron comer.

-"¿Por cierto, que fue todo eso con Sesshomaru?"- preguntó Miroku.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó Gerardo mientras metía un bocado de arroz en su boca.

-"Eso de que no quiso seguir peleando después de que lo salvaste"- dijo Miroku.

-"Bueno, parece que no quiere deshonrarse a sí mismo matando a quién le salvó la vida"- respondió Gerardo tranquilamente, como si no importara.

-"Pero vaya que tienes una personalidad complicada"- dijo Sango -"Allá te estabas comportando tal y como se comporta Inuyasha en una batalla; y cuando Sesshomaru se iba, te estabas comportando como él"-

-"Sí, por eso dicen a veces que mi personalidad es mezcla de las de ambos hermanos"- dijo Gerardo mientras metía otro poco de arroz en su boca con los palillos.

-"Ah, ya veo... Pero también tienes otros rasgos que ninguno de los dos tienen"- dijo Miroku

-"Y eso que no han visto los otros lados de mi personalidad"- dijo Gerardo con una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara.

-"Pero veo que también te sobra la amabilidad y la compasión"- dijo Sango -"¿Eres así siempre?"-

-"La verdad es que sí, además, siempre le doy una segunda oportunidad a todo el mundo..."- dijo Gerardo mientras los miraba con una sonrisa, pero luego la cambió por una mirada de amargura -"Los único a los que no les doy esa posibilidad es a los traidores... pues, para darles un ejemplo, supongamos que estamos exterminando a un youkai; y yo cuando voy a darle el golpe final, en vez de matarlo, simplemente me alejo sin hacerle más daño, pero si el youkai trata

de atacarme por la espalda, acabo con él sin más ni más"-

-"Ya veo, le puedes perdonar la vida a lo que sea, pero si te traiciona, lo aniquilas. ¿Es cierto lo que digo?"- dijo Miroku.

-"Sí"- dijo Gabriela contestando la pregunta por su hermano -"Mi hermano no soporta que le hagan esa clase de cosas, pues

muchos que dijeron ser sus amigos, lo traicionaron"-

-"Veo que eso te ha lastimado mucho"- dijo Sango -"Y no me extraña para nada que tengas esa actitud"-

-"Vaya, es sorprendente encontrarse con alguien así en esta era tan violenta..." dijo Shippou mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Por cierto, Gabriela también es parecida a Kagome en algunas cosas, pero no la halaguen mucho: no necesita ser más

presumida y arrogante de lo que ya es. Además, ella admira a Kikyou; y no a Kagome"- dijo Gerardo mirando a su hermana con

desagrado, pero ese comentario le salió caro...

-"¡Abajo!"- gritó Gabriela, tirando a su hermano al piso.

-"¡Sé que me lo merezco, pero igual dije la verdad!"- dijo Gerardo desde el piso, levantando una mano con el dedo índice

extendido. Por eso, los demás; a excepción de Gabriela, la cual aún seguía refunfuñando, estaban partiéndose de risa.

-"Sólo esperemos que Kagome no se entere de eso si llega a conocerlos"- dijo Sango riéndose con los demás.

-"Por cierto, hablando de poderes…" – comenzó Miroku – "¿No les parece increíble que la pequeña Gabriela hubiese podido sanar así a alguien que estaba al borde de la muerte?" –

-"Ahora que lo menciona, Houshi-sama," – dijo Sango – "Ese tipo de sanación no se compara con nada que haya visto antes, ni siquiera con algunos tipos de youkai que tienen una gran capacidad de regeneración" –

- "Bueno, solo puedo decir que estoy impresionado" – dijo Gerardo mirando a su hermana de reojo – "Aunque me extrañó bastante la forma en la que lo invocó, fue similar a la armadura que yo mismo invoqué…" -

Luego continuaron con el almuerzo sin decir nada más acerca de esos misteriosos sucesos.

(Mientras tanto, en el otro mundo)

-"Bueno, por lo menos no estuvo tan mal"- dijo Kagome. Se habían pasado toda la tarde viendo los capítulos que estaban guardados en las películas (los cuales fueron "El lugar donde nos conocimos", "El Último Banquete del Maestro Mushin", "El Monstruo Invisible" y "Kirara no Regresa").

-"Es cierto, pero preferiría que regresáramos a nuestro mundo"- dijo Inuyasha -"¿Alguna idea de cómo podríamos hacerlo?"-

-"Bueno, veamos qué podemos hacer con el fragmento de Shikon..."- dijo Kagome mientras lo sacaba del frasco.

Intentaron hacer todo lo que podían con el fragmento, pero no ocurrió nada. Probaron todos los métodos que tenían

a su alcance, incluyendo concentrar sus poderes en el fragmento, pero no sirvió de nada.

-"¡Maldición, no podemos volver!"- dijo Inuyasha desesperado.

-"Pero... mamá, Soata, abuelo; y todos nuestros amigos"- dijo Kagome empezando a llorar.

-"Kagome..."- dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba - "No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la forma de volver"-

Entonces el fragmento empezó a brillar; y creó una especie de túnel de luz púrpura en la ventana del cuarto.

-"¡Es un portal!"- dijo Inuyasha -"¡Perfecto! ¡Vámonos ya de aquí!"-

-"¡Espera!"- le dijo Kagome -"Primero debo dejarle una carta a la Sra. Gallucci para explicarle todo"-

-"Como quieras..."- dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Después de que Kagome escribió la carta y la dejó sobre la mesa del comedor, ambos tomaron sus pertenencias (o mejor dicho pertenencia: únicamente la mochila de Kagome) y entraron al portal para volver a su mundo.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Motherland)

(N/A: Los diálogos en _itálicas_ están escritos en un idioma especial que creé para esta historia: el Lenguaje Dragoniano; y preparense para verlo muy a menudo).


	4. El Regreso de Dos Viejos Amigos

Capítulo 4:

El Regreso de Dos Viejos Amigos

(Opening: Change the World)

Al llegar al final del portal, ambos se encontraron con la agradable sorpresa de que habían llegado al lugar donde todos estaban almorzando. Miroku, Sango y Shippou se acercaron de inmediato a recibirlos, pero Gerardo y Gabriela se quedaron un poco apartados, aunque trataron de verlos de lejos. Desde luego, estaban con los ojos como platos por las vestimentas que cargaban Inuyasha y Kagome; y porque Kagome era una niña.

-"¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome!"- gritó Shippou acercándose a ellos, pero entonces se detuvo al verlos. Todo debido a que Kagome estaba rejuvenecida de nuevo; y tanto ella como Inuyasha llevaban ropas que eran muy extrañas para ellos.

-"Kagome, ¿qué te pasó?"- le preguntó Sango -"¿Y por qué llevan esas ropas tan raras?"-

-"Bueno, es una larga historia..."- comenzó Kagome, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-"¿Y quiénes son esos dos?"- dijo acercándose a Gerardo y Gabriela, pero se enfureció de inmediato: todo porque Gerardo llevaba puesta su ropa y cargaba su preciada espada. -"¿Qué crees que haces con mi espada y mi ropa, chico?"-

-"¡Oye, esto lo llevaba puesto cuando llegamos a este mundo!"- le dijo Gerardo -"Y de todas formas pensaba devolvértelos, pero... ¿Por qué llevas puesto mi uniforme de escuela?"-

-"¡Porque tuve que ir a esa escuela tuya; y tus amigos intentaron hacerme algo desagradable allí!"- gritó Inuyasha.

Gerardo sólo suspiró:

-"Qué bien... tanto que quería conocerte a ti y a los demás; y resulta que eres más desagradable en persona; y no estoy hablando de lo que tú crees"- añadió viendo la cara que Inuyasha acababa de poner y como abría la boca para replicar -"Me refiero a tu pésimo carácter"-

-"¡Inuyasha... ABAJO!"- gritó Kagome, pero eso le terminó pegando al blanco equivocado, porque fue Gerardo el que cayó al

suelo. -"¿Vaya, que pasó aquí?"-

-"Es que yo tengo encima ese condenado rosario; y mi hermana ha estado abusando de esa palabrita"- dijo Gerardo enfadado

mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

-"Perdona, es que se me había olvidado que Inuyasha ya no llevaba el rosario"- le dijo Kagome.

-"Si, no hay problema"- dijo Gerardo, luego se volteó hacia Inuyasha -"Inuyasha, ¿será que podemos ir un momento a cambiarnos de ropa? Y así aprovecho para devolverte a Tessaiga"-

-"¡Keh! ¡Como quieras!"- dijo mientras lo seguía hacia unos matorrales cercanos.

Luego volvieron, con Inuyasha de nuevo cargando a Tessaiga y cargando su kimono rojo; y Gerardo llevando puesto su uniforme de escuela normal. Pero Gerardo seguía cargando el rosario encima; y aunque trató de quitárselo, sus intentos fueron en vano.

-"Qué bien, ahora estoy atascado con esta cosa; y sufriré las consecuencias si Kagome o Gabriela dicen 'Abajo'"- dijo con

desagrado cuando volvieron con los demás.

-"Bueno, creo que podría intentar quitártelo"- dijo Kagome acercándose hasta él para quitarle el rosario. Kagome se acercó hasta Gerardo y él se inclinó para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo, pero en cuanto Kagome tocó el rosario, el rosario

empezó a brillar y en vez de despegarse del cuello de Gerardo, soltó varias luces, las cuales fueron hasta el cuello de Inuyasha y se pegaron a él, formando un segundo rosario.

-"¡Oh, no!"- dijo Gerardo tratando de quitárselo, pero el rosario aún tenía su magia; y por lo visto, Inuyasha estaba en la misma situación, porque el segundo rosario tampoco se salía de su cuello -"¡Maldición! Me pregunto si todavía

funcionará está cosa..."-

-"¡Abajo!"- gritó Gabriela; y tanto Inuyasha como Gerardo cayeron al suelo.

-"¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!"- gritaron ambos con furia al mismo tiempo.

-"Porque quería responder la pregunta de mi hermano"- dijo Gabriela a punto de llorar.

-"Ya, ya, no le griten"- dijo Kagome -"Bueno, por lo visto ya no soy la única que puede hacer funcionar los rosarios... Pero, ¿todavía funcionaran conmigo?"-

-"¡Ni lo intentes, por favor!"- dijo Gerardo, pero no sirvió de nada.

-"¡Abajo!"- dijo Kagome; y otra vez ambos cayeron al suelo.

-"Bueno, por lo menos hay alguien aquí que sabe lo que sufro"- dijo Inuyasha mirando desagradablemente a Gerardo mientras ambos se ponían en pie.

-"Sí; y además, alguien que ha derrotado a Sesshomaru sin ayuda de nadie..."- dijo Gerardo en voz baja, pero se olvidó del oído ultrasensible de Inuyasha.

-"¿¡Cómo que derrotaste a Sesshomaru! ¡Mientes!"- dijo Inuyasha sujetándolo de la camisa.

-"No, Inuyasha. Él dice la verdad..."- dijo Sango.

-"¿¡Qué!"- dijo Inuyasha mientras bajaba a Gerardo y miraba hacia Sango.

-"Es verdad,"- dijo Miroku -"peleó contra Sesshomaru para proteger a su hermana, usó unos extraños poderes que nunca antes habíamos visto; y además de que derrotó a Sesshomaru, casi lo mató" -

-"¿Sesshomaru está muerto?"- preguntó Kagome con preocupación.

-"No,"- dijo Shippou -"después de que lo venció, Gerardo le tuvo lástima; y su hermana, usando una extraña canción, lo

sanó por completo"-

-"¿¡Cómo!"- gritó Inuyasha; y luego se volteó hacia Gerardo -"¡Eres un imbécil! ¿¡Por qué no lo dejaste morir! ¿¡No sabes que

pudo haberte matado a ti y a tu hermana!"-

-"Sí... lo sé..."- dijo Gerardo mirando a Inuyasha directo a los ojos, mostrando una gran determinación -"Pero no lo maté porque no me gusta ver morir a nadie; y además, pensé que te dejaría sin la oportunidad de descobrarte con él si lo dejaba así..."-

-"Bueno"- dijo Kagome - "¿Creo que no nos hemos presentado verdad?"-

-"Eh... sí, disculpa mis malos modales..."- dijo Gerardo -"Yo soy Gerardo; y la niña es mi hermana Gabriela"-

-"¡Vaya, parecemos gemelas!"- dijo Kagome cuando se puso enfrente de Gabriela para verla - "Aunque tienes el cabello en un tono más claro..." -

-"¿No deberíamos cambiar ropas también?"- le preguntó Gabriela.

-"Sí, vayamos a cambiarnos"- le respondió Kagome; y luego se volteó hacia los demás -"¡Y no vayan a espiarnos!" -

-"Por mí no hay problema, pero cuida bien de mi hermana mientras tanto"- le dijo Gerardo a Kagome mientras sacaba de su mochila otro de sus uniformes y una botella llena de un líquido azul; y luego se iba con Gabriela hacia el mismo matorral donde se habían metido antes Inuyasha y él.

Luego se quedaron sentados observando hacia donde ellas se habían metido; y en ese tiempo no ocurrió nada importante, a menos que se cuente como tal que Miroku iba a ir hacia el matorral con la excusa de 'ver si estaban bien', pero unas miradas asesinas de parte de Gerardo, Sango e Inuyasha lo hicieron cambiar de parecer. Al fin, vieron un destello de luz blanca; y unos minutos después, salieron Gabriela y Kagome, ambas vestidas con sus respectivos uniformes, pero Kagome de nuevo con su edad normal.

-"Así que, ¿ustedes son los hijos de la Sra. Gallucci?"- les preguntó Kagome cuando ella y Gabriela habían llegado hasta donde estaban los demás y se habían sentado.

-"¿Conoces a mi madre?"- le preguntó Gerardo sorprendido.

-"Sí, ella fue quien nos ofreció el que nos quedáramos en tu casa,"- respondió Kagome -"Es una gran persona"-

-"¿Y mi padre no se opuso a ello?"- preguntó Gerardo sorprendido, pues su padre no era nada permisivo con los extraños.

-"No, es que..."- empezó Kagome tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle, pero Inuyasha decidió continuar la explicación.

- "Fue que su madre hizo que yo me hiciera pasar por un amigo tuyo y Kagome por tu hermana; así que me tocó ir a tu escuela; y a Kagome a la de tu hermana" - dijo Inuyasha, con un profundo desagrado.

-"¿Qué estuviste en mi escuela!"- preguntó Gerardo espantado -"¿Y no hubo ningún examen ese día? ¿Cómo hiciste con mis compañeros de clase? ¿Y con mis amigos?"-

-"Oh, ¡vaya! Cálmate,"- dijo Inuyasha, anonadado por el aluvión de preguntas - "No hubo ninguna de esas pruebas, a tus compañeros los tuve que soportar; y tus amigos, se enteraron de quien era yo pero no pasó nada grave".-

-"¡Uf! Por lo menos eso es un alivio"- dijo Gerardo.

-"¿Te preocupas mucho por tus calificaciones?"- le preguntó Kagome.

-"Sí, pero no tanto como antes; pues ya estoy en último año de preparatoria; y en este año, las calificaciones ya no importan

para entrar a la universidad"- respondió Gerardo.

-"¡Keh! No sé porque se preocupan tanto..."- dijo Inuyasha, consiguiendo miradas de enfado de parte de ambos

- "Pero yo tengo otra clase de problemas, porque me resulta muy difícil socializar; y todo porque desde que mudé de mi pueblo

natal, siempre me han molestado, discriminado y maltratado en muchas de las escuelas donde estuve"- dijo Gerardo.

-"Pero... ¿Por qué?"- le preguntó Kagome extrañada.

-"Por mis gustos; y porque venía de otra ciudad"- dijo Gerardo mirando al suelo.

-"O sea, te discriminaban porque eras diferente a ellos..."- dijo Kagome pensativamente -"Eso me suena muy similar a la

historia de Inuyasha..."-

-"¡Keh! ¡No creo que él sepa de esa clase de sufrimiento!"- dijo Inuyasha mordazmente.

-"En realidad si lo sé; y en cuanto me enteré de tu pasado, de inmediato me identifiqué contigo"- dijo Gerardo -"Pero igual, sé muy bien que mi sufrimiento no es nada comparado con lo que has sufrido tú"-

-"Bueno, pero fue toda una sorpresa para nosotros que somos personajes de una serie de televisión en tu mundo"- dijo Kagome, cambiando el tema de la conversación.

-"Eh... sí..."- dijo Gerardo sonrojándose -"Me imagino que habrán visto todas las cosas que tengo, ¿o no?"-

-"Pues sí, creo que nuestras aventuras te parecen muy interesantes"- dijo Kagome.

-"Y no sólo a mí... A muchas personas de mi mundo les encanta su serie"- contestó Gerardo.

-"Y por cierto... ¿De qué país son ustedes?"- preguntó Kagome -"Porque parece que nuestros mundos son casi iguales..."-

-"Nosotros somos de un país de Sudamérica llamado Venezuela"- contestó Gerardo.

-"Ah, por eso es que sus costumbres eran tan diferentes de las nuestras,"- respondió Kagome emocionada -"La verdad es que siempre había querido viajar al extranjero..." -

-"Y yo siempre había soñado con viajar a Japón,"- dijo Gerardo sonriendo -"Creo que a ambos se nos cumplieron nuestros deseos, aunque de un modo un tanto inusual..."-

Pero entonces no pudieron continuar la conversación, porque ocurrió algo increíble.

Una luz brilló enfrente de ellos; y un enorme edificio emergió enfrente de donde estaban. Estaba totalmente construido en mármol blanco; y tenía forma hexagonal, con una piedra de color en cada una de las puntas del hexágono; y a cada lado de la entrada, estaban dos enormes estatuas con forma de dragón. Encima de la entrada, estaba inscrito un símbolo: un círculo que encerraba a otro círculo, dentro del cual estaba un hexágono. En cada punta del hexágono estaba un círculo, de los cuales tres estaban conectados a tres círculos que se encontraban en el espacio que dejaban los dos círculos más grandes entre sí. Los seis círculos del hexágono estaban interconectados entre sí; y en el centro del hexágono, se encontraba un gran círculo, el cual estaba rodeado de un triángulo que también tenía círculos en sus puntas. El círculo central del hexágono estaba conectado a los círculos de las puntas del hexágono. La forma del edificio parecía haber sido copiada del símbolo.

Todo el grupo se quedó maravillado observando la impresionante estructura.

-"¡Vaya edificio, nunca había visto nada así!"- dijo Miroku.

-"¡Es cierto, es una maravilla!"- dijo Sango.

-"Es increíble. Ni en mi época tenemos edificios así"- dijo Kagome.

-"Me pregunto qué cosas habrá adentro"- dijo Shippou.

-"Creo que tengo una idea de qué es..."- dijo Gerardo, mostrando una rara sonrisa.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"- dijo Inuyasha extrañado.

-"Sí, pero no estoy seguro..."-

Luego, una luz salió del edificio, se acercó a ellos; y tomó la forma de un dragón, el cual tenía un aspecto muy calmado; y también parecía ser muy sabio. El dragón era de color azul brillante.

-"Bienvenidos sean todos"- dijo el dragón -"Entren al templo, por favor"-

-"¿Nos estas invitando a pasar?" preguntó Kagome.

-"Sí, todos deben entrar"- dijo el dragón antes de desvanecerse.

-"Creo que será mejor que le hagamos caso"- dijo Gabriela.

-"¿Están seguros de que podemos confiar en él?"- preguntó Inuyasha.

-"Sí, tengo un buen presentimiento de este lugar"- dijo Gerardo - "Además, creo que la voz de ese dragón fue la que me dijo lo que debía hacer para usar esos poderes..."

"¿¡Hablas en serio!" - preguntó Miroku. Gerardo sólo asintió ante las miradas de todos.

Y luego entraron al templo, con una gran sorpresa esperándolos.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: My Will)


	5. Los Nuevos Elegidos

Perdonen por la demora, pero es que había perdido parte del interés en continuar escribiendo (con cero reviews es díficil encontrar motivación). Y bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo que de verdad empieza a darle dirección a la trama; así como también da la introducción al mundo de Dragonia, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 5:

Los Nuevos Elegidos

(Opening: Natsu Kikyuu)

(BGM: Ryuu no Hokora)

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del templo, todos se quedaron aún más sorprendidos de cómo era por dentro: Decorado con varias estatuas de dragones, los muros brillando en seis colores: azul, rojo, verde, amarillo, blanco y negro; con piedras preciosas de esos mismos colores brillando en varios lugares.

-"Este templo es aún más maravilloso de lo que pensé..."- dijo Miroku con una voz que indicaba que estaba por desmayarse de la impresión.

-"Es muy hermoso..."- dijo Kagome tomando a Inuyasha de la mano.

-"Kagome..."- dijo él mientras miraba alrededor.

-"Nii-san..."- dijo Gabriela -"¿Este lugar es lo que creo que es?"-

-"Creo que sí, imouto-chan"- respondió su hermano, generando miradas curiosas de los demás.

-"No sabíamos que ustedes pudieran hablar nuestro idioma"- dijo Kagome.

-"Y me pareció muy raro que ustedes pudieran entender el nuestro"- dijo Gerardo -"Debe ser algún tipo de magia..."-

Y luego siguieron su camino hasta la sala central del templo: esta era enorme y hermosa, con un techo tan alto que no se veía. Era circular; y alrededor de ella estaban las entradas a otras salas, cada una de las cuales tenía un símbolo arriba: una gota de agua azul, una flama roja, una piedra agrietada amarilla, un remolino verde, una esfera blanca brillante, una esfera negra que también resplandecía, un trueno púrpura, una hoja verde, un cristal azul claro, un sol

anaranjado, una luna creciente plateada y una estrella dorada de cuatro puntas. También habían estatuas alrededor, pero estas tenían la forma de hombres y mujeres vestidos con armaduras iguales a la que Gerardo había llevado en la batalla con Sesshomaru: parecían armaduras europeas normales, pero el casco tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón; y tenían alas de dragón en la espalda. Todas las estatuas mostraban la misma expresión solemne en sus rostros y todas estaban portando armas diferentes: espadas, lanzas, cuchillas, arcos, jabalinas, bos, cuchillas, cetros, escudos, entre otras. En el centro de la sala se elevaba una tarima que tenía la forma del emblema que estaba sobre la puerta de entrada del templo. También alrededor de la sala estaban dibujadas unas crestas hexagonales con un dibujo de un dragón que levantaba el vuelo y rugía dentro.

Tan pronto como la vieron todos se quedaron inmóviles observando la magnificencia del lugar; entonces...

(BGM: Garden of the Gods)

-"Bien... ¿Ya terminaron de admirar el lugar?"- preguntó una voz.

Todos se sobresaltaron y cuando vieron, otra vez el dragón brillante estaba junto a ellos, sólo que era verde en vez de azul.

-"Aquí tenemos a cuatro que tienen un gran potencial, pero ya veremos sí se lo merecen..."- dijo el dragón.

-"¡Bueno, ya basta!"- dijo Inuyasha impaciente -"¿Quién eres tú y que diablos es este lugar?"-

-"¡Inuyasha!"- dijeron todos.

-"Hora de las preguntas, ¿verdad?"- dijo el dragón en tono de burla -"Yo soy el Dios Dragón del Viento, Kiols; y están ahora dentro del Templo del Dragón"-

-"¿Dios Dragón del Viento?"- preguntó Kagome -"¿Y quién era entonces el dragón que nos recibió afuera?"-

-"Él era Iadlast, el Dios Dragón del Agua"- dijo Kiols con desagrado.

-"Kiols-sama; entonces... ¿cuál es el propósito de que nos hayan traído aquí?"- preguntó Miroku.

-"Es para ver si tienen el derecho de portar el poder sagrado"- dijo Kiols.

-"¿El poder sagrado?"- preguntó Kagome.

-"Sí, jovencita. El poder proveniente de las emociones y del corazón: el Poder del Dragón"- dijo otro dragón surgiendo al lado de Kiols, pero este tenía un aspecto más serio y solemne; y era de color blanco -"Perdonen por mi intromisión, mi nombre es Illyusea y soy el Dios Dragón de la Luz"-

-"¡Ah! ¡Él es el dragón que me hizo cantar la canción, niisan!" - dijo Gabriela emocionada.

-"¿¡De verdad!"- dijo Gerardo muriéndose de la emoción - "Esto es increíble, llevo toda mi vida esperando por algo como esto..." -

-"Bueno, ¿pero te lo mereces?"- preguntó otro dragón más; y este tenía un aspecto ardiente y furioso; y hablaba muy similar a Inuyasha. Era de color rojo brillante -"Oh, sí. Yo soy Pyrazsyec, el Dragón del Fuego"-

-"Vaya, el elemento que más odio cuestionándome..."- dijo Gerardo desagradablemente.

-"¡Hermano!"- lo reprimió su hermana menor.

-"Bueno..."- dijo otro dragón más surgiendo del suelo, pero este tenía un semblante somnoliento; y era de color amarillo brillante -"La única forma de saberlo es haciendo la ceremonia ahora mismo. Yo soy Tiarrashe, el Dios Dragón de la Tierra."-

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- dijo un último dragón surgiendo de las sombras; el cual tenía un aspecto muy misterioso, pero amable, y era de color gris oscuro -"Soy Phinambrea, el Dios Dragón de la Oscuridad"-

-"¿Y cómo hacemos la ceremonia?"- preguntó Kagome nerviosa.

-"Deben subir a la tarima y pararse en el centro de la misma"- dijo Iadlast mientras salía volando de la sala que tenía la gota de agua sobre la entrada -"Disculpen mis malos modales, pero no tuve tiempo de presentarme afuera."-

-"Bueno, ¿qué harán entonces?"- preguntó Illyusea mientras observaba a Inuyasha, Kagome, Gabriela y Gerardo -"¿Harán la ceremonia o prefieren irse sin siquiera intentarlo?"-

-"¡Claro que lo haremos!"- dijo Inuyasha enfadado.

-"¿Y no será peligroso?"- preguntó Kagome.

-"No lo creo, este lugar no parece ser peligroso"- dijo Sango observando alrededor.

-"¡Bien! ¡Entonces hagámoslo de una vez!"- dijo Inuyasha.

-"¿Y quiénes serán los que hagan la ceremonia?"- preguntó Shippou.

-"Serán los dos hermanos, la chica y el hanyou..."- respondió Tiarrashe.

Entonces Inuyasha, Kagome, Gabriela y Gerardo se pusieron en fila en una de las escaleras de la tarima. Inuyasha subió primero a la tarima.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué debo hacer?"- preguntó Inuyasha impaciente.

-"Sólo debes tomar el cristal que está flotando enfrente de ti"- dijo Illyusea.

-"¿Esta cosa?"- preguntó Inuyasha mientras miraba el cristal: era una pequeña esfera de vidrio gris; y dentro tenía una figura muy realista del ojo de un dragón.

-"Sí. Sí eres digno, el cristal te aceptará, pero si no, serás expulsado del templo..." - dijo Phinambrea.

-"¡Qué fácil!" - dijo Inuyasha tomando el cristal. Luego, en el círculo que estaba dibujado a los pies de Inuyasha se iluminaron los círculos correspondientes a los elementos de Fuego y Viento, formando pilares de luz roja y verde; y el cristal en los manos de Inuyasha se volvió rojo, mientras que el ojo en el interior del cristal se volvía verde.

-"¡Creo que sí soy digno!"- exclamó Inuyasha, pero luego el cristal dejó de brillar, así como también el Sello Elemental a sus pies; y luego Inuyasha fue expulsado de la tarima por una descarga eléctrica. Sin embargo, su caída al suelo se hizo lenta y aterrizó al lado de Kagome de pie.

-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"- preguntó Inuyasha enfadado.

- "¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?" - preguntó Kagome preocupada.

- "Por lo visto el poder te rechazó y aceptó a la vez" - dijo Phinambrea severamente.

- "¿¡Que!" - preguntó Inuyasha enojado y extrañado a la vez.

- "Tienes un corazón puro y podrías usarlo, pero como no eres totalmente humano, el poder te ha rechazado" - explicó Iadlast.

- "Significa que sólo los humanos de corazón puro pueden usar el Poder del Dragón..." - dijo Gerardo mirando a Inuyasha con interés.

- "¡Keh! De todas formas ya soy muy fuerte tal y como soy ahora..." - refunfuñó Inuyasha.

- "¿Renunciarás a convertirte en un youkai completo entonces?" - preguntó Kagome con los ojos brillantes mientras tomaba a Inuyasha de las manos.

- "¡Claro que no, tonta!" - dijo Inuyasha con la cara roja, luego apartó sus manos de las de Kagome. Kagome sólo suspiró exasperada y subió a la tarima.

- "Toma el cristal ahora" - dijo Kiols fastidiado.

- "Sí, así lo haré" - dijo Kagome mientras cerraba su mano alrededor de la pequeña esfera de vidrio. Al igual que Inuyasha, el cristal y el Sello Elemental se iluminaron. Esta vez se iluminaron los círculos correspondientes a los elementos de Luz y Agua, formando pilares de luz azul y blanca; mientras el cristal se volvía blanco y el ojo se volvía azul.

Pero luego, una luz rosada y azul salió del cuerpo Kagome, haciendo que ella soltara el cristal; apagando las luces del Sello Elemental.

- "Pero, ¿qué pasó?" - preguntó Kagome extrañada.

- "Tal parece que tienes en tú interior algún tipo de poder que es incompatible con el Poder del Dragón..." - dijo Illyusea tristemente.

- "¿Mis poderes de sacerdotisa impiden que yo pueda recibir ese poder?" - preguntó Kagome decepcionada.

- "Sí, al parecer tu reiryoku le tiene algún tipo de repulsión al Poder del Dragón..." - dijo Gerardo mirándola.

- "Bueno, será mejor que baje y le dé el turno a quien me sigue..." - dijo Kagome decepcionada mientras bajaba de la tarima para que Gabriela pudiera subir.

- "¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Qué ésta mocosa si pueda recibir ese poder?" - preguntó Inuyasha mientras la miraba.

- "Sí, es demasiado joven como para poder soportar esa carga" - dijo Gerardo mirando a su hermana burlonamente.

- "¡ABAJO!" - dijeron Kagome y Gabriela a la vez, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo con el doble de fuerza.

- "¿¡POR QUE HICIERON ESO!" - gritaron ambos cuando lograron pararse.

- "¡Por sus comentarios crueles! Inuyasha, deberías tratar mejor a los niños! ¡Y tú, Gerardo, deberías confiar más en tu hermana!" - dijo Kagome indignada.

Luego vieron que Gabriela había tomado el cristal; y para sorpresa de todos se había iluminado el círculo correspondiente a la Luz; y además, uno de los círculos del triángulo interior del emblema: los atributos, los elementos más poderosos. Se había iluminado el círculo que representaba la Luna, haciendo que el Sello Elemental soltara pilares de luz blanca y plateada; y el cristal se había vuelto blanco con el ojo plateado.

- "Seguramente la expulsarán del círculo o el poder la rechazará" - dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero a diferencia de él y Kagome, el cristal sacó una cuerda y se quedó colgando del cuello de Gabriela como un collar. Luego, una copia en luz del Sello Elemental se dibujó a los pies de Gabriela, mientras otro círculo con los símbolos de la Luz y la Luna aparecía encima de ella. Luego se escuchó el llanto de un dragón; y en la frente de Gabriela empezó a brillar un Sello Elemental hecho de luz; en su pecho, sobre su corazón, empezó a brillar en blanco con bordes plateados una cresta igual a las que estaban dibujadas alrededor del templo, un Emblema del Dragón. Por último, en el dorso de su mano izquierda empezó a brillar un círculo blanco con el emblema de la Luz, mientras que en el dorso de su mano derecha brillaba en plateado otro círculo con el emblema de la Luna.

- "_Ist alttyaok, zosph, Gabriela, fyatusepth lyacchi pawatz chia gyalaz zosph_" - dijo Gabriela como si estuviera en un trance, y al instante siguiente, brilló intensamente con una luz blanca y plateada, y luego, la luz se desvaneció.

- "¡Bienvenida, Gabriela! ¡Nueva Dragoon elegida por las esencias de la Luz y la Luna!" - exclamó Illyusea - "Ahora debes escoger tu arma" -

Illyusea luego hizo aparecer a su lado un montón de armas para que Gabriela pudiera escoger la que quisiera.

- "Me quedo con esta..." - dijo Gabriela tomando un arco; y cuando lo hizo, el arco se volvió blanco y plateado. El arco tenía el Sello Elemental dibujado por varios lados; y tenía un agujero circular en la parte superior de donde se sujetaba la cuerda.

- "Ya puedes bajar" - dijo Phinambrea - "Todavía debemos revisar a uno más" -

Entonces Gabriela bajó de la tarima para que su hermano pudiera subir. Ya arriba lo estaba esperando otro cristal.

- "Adelante" - dijo Tiarrashe.

- "Bien" - dijo Gerardo mientras cerraba sus manos alrededor del pequeño cristal, sintiendo emoción, felicidad, angustia y miedo a la vez. El cristal empezó a resplandecer; al igual que el Sello Elemental, pero a diferencia de los demás; sólo brillaba el círculo correspondiente al Agua, creando nada más un pilar de luz azul, mientras que el resto del círculo brillaba en gris. El cristal también brillaba en azul mientras el ojo brillaba en gris. Después, al igual que Gabriela, se escuchó el llanto de un dragón; y a Gerardo le aparecieron los mismos círculos que a Gabriela, sólo que de otro color, así como también le aparecieron en la frente el Sello Elemental y sobre el corazón, el Emblema del Dragón. En el dorso de la mano derecha le apareció un círculo azul con una gota de agua dentro, pero en el dorso de la mano izquierda apareció algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba: un círculo gris encerrando un signo de interrogación.

- "_Ist alttyaok, zosph, Gerardo, fyatusepth lyacchi pawatz chia gyalaz zosph_" - dijo en el mismo tono de voz en el que su hermana había dicho este hechizo, mientras la luz azul y gris se concentraba se intensificaba sobre él, para luego desvanecerse. Luego, contempló las marcas que habían aparecido en sus manos.

- "¿Qué significa esto?" - le preguntó extrañado mientras le enseñaba su mano izquierda a Illyusea.

- "Significa que no se pudo determinar cuál sería tu segundo elemento" - respondió el dragón - "Puede que más adelante se revele cual será, pero no por ahora. Por ello tendrás que crear tu propia arma, pero te proveeremos de los objetos necesarios

para ello. ¿Qué tipo de arma deseas?" -

- "Una espada" - dijo Gerardo mirando todavía la marca de su mano izquierda.

- "Muy bien, aquí tienes" - dijo Illyusea entregándole una bolsa - "Está bolsa contiene un colmillo de Iadlast, algunas de

sus escamas y garras; y algunos trozos de los cristales elementales" -

- "¿Pero con que haré la espada?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Reforjando la espada decorativa que tienes en tu casa" - dijo Illyusea.

- "¿Cómo supiste eso?" - preguntó Gerardo sorprendido.

- "Recuerda que somos los Dioses Dragón. No deberías sorprenderte por algo tan simple como eso" - dijo Illyusea.

Luego, Gerardo bajó de la tarima para reunirse con los demás, mirando todavía las marcas de sus manos, las cuales luego se desvanecieron.

- "Ahora, les explicaremos porque los llamamos aquí" - dijo Pyrazsyec impaciente, mientras miraba a Gerardo y Gabriela - "¿Ya ustedes dos conocen sobre la leyenda del Cristal de las Sombras, verdad?" -

- "A la perfección" - asintió Gerardo.

- "Perfecto, para ahorrarnos las explicaciones aburridas" - dijo Pyrazsyec de vuelta - "Bueno, los trozos de ese cristal han llegado a este mundo y necesitamos su ayuda para evitar que Tenebross vuelva a la vida" -

- "¿Y por qué...'" - empezó Inuyasha, pero Gerardo levantó una mano para que se callara, mientras le decía con la mirada 'les explicaré todo después', la cual captaron también los demás.

- "Entendido, haremos todo lo posible para evitar su resurrección" - dijo Gerardo, con una voz leve pero decidida.

- "Muy bien. Antes de que se vayan, tenemos que entregarles algunas cosas que les serán muy útiles" - dijo Iadlast con orgullo, mientras unas luces salían volando de detrás de él y se pegaban a las muñecas de todos los presentes, formando unos relojes de diferentes colores - "Esos son su Dragtenms, les sirven como dispositivos de comunicación entre ustedes; y toman el color de sus elementos. Para los que tienen los poderes de Dragón, también les sirve como un instrumento indispensable para usar sus poderes, así que cuídenlos mucho" -

El reloj de Gerardo era azul por dentro con el borde gris, el de Gabriela era blanco con el borde plateado, el de Kagome

era blanco con el borde azul, el de Inuyasha era rojo con el borde verde, el de Sango era amarillo con el borde rojo, el

de Miroku era verde con el borde negro y el de Shippou era verde con el borde verde claro.

- "¿Pero cómo tenemos elementos si no nos probaron a nosotros?" - preguntó Miroku desconcertado.

- "Porque han tenido contacto por mucho tiempo con quienes fueron probados; y aunque ellos dos son dignos de ese honor, por otras circunstancias el poder no pudo llegar a ellos" - explicó Phinambrea con su tono enigmático - "Y también se han vuelto amigos de los otros dos que si resultaron elegidos" -

- "Para Gerardo y Gabriela, tomen esto" - dijo Tiarrashe sacando de la nada dos kimonos - "Necesitarán estas ropas, porque creo que la gente de este lugar no trata bien a los que visten extraño para ellos" -

- "En eso tiene razón" - dijo Kagome tristemente.

A Gerardo le entregaron un kimono azul que era casi igual al de Inuyasha; con la diferencia de que los pliegues del haori eran un poco más largos, y además tenía algunas letras de un idioma extraño bordado en letras grises en las mangas y el cuello; mientras que a Gabriela le entregaron un kimono que era casi igual al de las sacerdotisas, excepto porque la hakama era plateada en vez de roja y el kimono entero tenía lunas crecientes y esferas blancas como decoración; y al igual que el de Gerardo, llevaba letras bordadas en las mangas y el cuello. Básicamente, era igual al traje que le había aparecido fugazmente cuando cantó la canción de curación para Sesshomaru.

- "Y por último, no estoy seguro de si esto te será útil, pero igual te lo entrego" - dijo Kiols como si se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer, entregándole una flauta a Gerardo - "Esta es la Flauta del Dragón. Es un instrumento que tiene poderes mágicos; y puede convertirse en el instrumento musical que desees, pero si la transformas en un instrumento que requiera de

electricidad para funcionar, se alimentará de tu energía vital, así que úsala con cuidado" -

Gerardo examinó con cuidado la flauta: parecía una simple flauta de madera sin adornos ni nada por estilo, pero ya era obvio que era especial, porque todos la estaban mirando, ya que la flauta emanaba un aura sagrada.

- "Muchas gracias por todo" - dijo Gerardo arrodillándose ante los seis Dioses Dragón del mismo modo que lo haría un caballero medieval.

- "Ahora deben irse" - dijo Illyusea - "El templo desaparecerá en cuanto hayan salido. Recuerden que siempre los estaremos protegiendo a través de sus poderes" -

Así que todos salieron en silencio del templo. En cuanto salieron, el templo se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado allí; y todos se sentaron en la hierba, esperando las explicaciones de Gerardo.

- "Muy bien, chico" - dijo Inuyasha impaciente - "¿Ahora, qué es ese Cristal de las Sombras y quién rayos es ese tal Tenebross?" -

- "Se los explicaré con esta leyenda: hace mucho tiempo, sólo existían la Nada y el Caos, pero después, del Caos se levantaron seis esencias, tomaron forma de dragones y se convirtieron en los Dioses Dragón. Ellos seis crearon los

cristales elementales y gracias a eso, el mundo de Dragonia nació. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero luego, de la Nada nació un espíritu maligno, el cual tomó la forma de la sombra de un dragón y empezó a causar destrucción por todas partes. El nombre de ese dragón maligno es: Tenebross" -

- "¿Y después, que sucedió?" - preguntó Kagome llena de interés; al igual que todos los demás.

- "Los Dioses Dragón lo desafiaron a una batalla en la cima de la montaña más alta del mundo, pero como ninguno de ellos lo podía derrotar, ni siquiera uniendo sus poderes, decidieron sellarlo. Lo debilitaron usando sus ataques más poderosos; y luego, lo encerraron en un cristal, el cual tomó el nombre del Cristal de Sombras. Luego, para que Tenebross no pudiera revivir, rompieron el cristal en cientos de trozos y los esparcieron por toda Dragonia. Sin embargo, los monstruos están buscando esos trozos para incrementar sus poderes, para revivir a Tenebross y destruir el mundo" - terminó Gerardo con un suspiro.

- "Suena muy parecido al relato de la Perla de Shikon" - dijo Sango sorprendida.

- "Si, pero es peor, porque si Tenebross regresa, sería el fin de este mundo y de todos los demás mundos" - dijo Gerardo con una cara de terror.

- "Ya veo. Nuestras búsquedas son similares en algunas cosas, pero tienen una gran diferencia" - dijo Kagome pensativamente

- "Si Naraku se llega a enterar de esto, las cosas podrían ponerse feas" -

- "Es cierto, seguramente ese maldito querría usar ese cristal para aumentar sus poderes más allá de lo que podría hacer con la Perla de Shikon" - dijo Inuyasha desagradablemente.

- "Creo que esa es la razón por la que fuimos llamados a este mundo: porque es un mundo con el que tenemos una conexión muy fuerte; y porque todo eso que les dije yo lo había visto en mis sueños" - dijo Gerardo tristemente.

- "Por eso ya sabías tanto al respecto" - dijo Miroku sorprendido - "¿Bueno, que haremos ahora?" -

(BGM: Pietro Skip)

- "Primero debemos regresar a casa a prepararnos para el viaje" - dijo Gerardo animadamente.

- "Y yo aprovecharé para ir a casa a prepararme también" - dijo Kagome alegremente.

- "Adelante, que tengo que ir a hablar con el viejo Totosai" - dijo Inuyasha amargamente.

- "¿Para qué?" - dijo Gerardo sorprendido.

- "Para que te forje una espada, tonto" - dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba otra espada aparte de Tessaiga: esta tenía aspecto de sólo ser una katana decorativa, con dragones grabados en relieve en la empuñadura y dibujados en la funda - "Tomé esto de tu casa antes de que volviéramos; y será mejor que me entregues las cosas que te dio ese dragón" -

- "Muy bien, aquí tienes" - dijo Gerardo entregándole la bolsa que tenía el colmillo, las garras, escamas y trozos de cristal - "Sólo dile a Totosai que si me hace una espada mala; o le arruina las decoraciones, le daré una paliza igual y hasta peor que las que tú le das. Y que el nombre de mi espada será... ¡Ryuuga!" -

- "¡Vaya nombre!" - dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

- "Si, me costó mucho para ponerle el nombre, pero decidí que ese sería" - dijo Gerardo con una sonrisa - "Bueno, espero que me traigas la espada en una sola pieza" -

- "Por cierto... ¿Por qué tienes una espada?" - preguntó Kagome extrañada.

- "Porque son las únicas armas que me gustan; y tuve que ahorrar bastante para comprarla" - dijo Gerardo orgullosamente.

Después de un rato, todos estaban preparados para irse: Gerardo tenía a Gabriela tomada de la mano justo enfrente del portal, Kagome estaba cargando su mochila e Inuyasha estaba al lado de Kirara en su forma gigantesca.

- "Bueno, nos veremos en dos días" - dijo Gerardo cruzando el portal con su hermana.

- "¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense!" - dijeron los demás.

- "Bueno, yo también me voy a casa" - dijo Kagome yendo hacia el pozo - "¡Nos vemos después!" -

Kagome saltó dentro del pozo mientras Inuyasha se iba volando sobre Kirara a ver a Totosai.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Sakura Mioka - Local Bus)

[N/A: Los Dragtenms son similares a los Com-com de Corrector Yui, pero con seis protuberancias en vez de tres; y de diferentes colores. Las marcas que tienen Gerardo y Gabriela sólo aparecen cuando se utilizan los poderes de Dragón, razón por la cual las marcas se desvanecen después de un rato].


	6. Haciendo Preparativos Para el Viaje

Capítulo 6:

Haciendo Preparativos Para el Viaje

(Opening: Grip!)

Los siguientes dos días del regreso de Gerardo fueron relativamente estresantes, pues tenía al fin los poderes con los que tanto había soñado, pero había decidido no usarlos hasta que volviera al mundo de Inuyasha, pues pensó que sería un desastre si alguien se enterara. Tan pronto como regresaron, él y su hermana tuvieron que estar un rato con su madre, quién había estado muy preocupada por ellos dos...

(BGM: Nukumori no Kioku)

- "Madre... ¡Mamá!" - gritó Gerardo corriendo a abrazar a su madre tan pronto como él y Gabriela salieron del portal y la vieron.

- "Gerardo, Gabriela... Hijos míos..." - dijo su madre derramando lágrimas de felicidad mientras los abrazaba.

- "Mami, te hemos extrañado mucho... Queríamos volver a estar contigo..." - dijo Gabriela entre sollozos.

- "Sí, no sabes lo mucho que nos hacías falta..." - dijo Gerardo mientras lloraba.

- "He estado muy preocupada por ustedes dos; pero estoy muy feliz de verlos a salvo..." - dijo su madre; y se quedaron llorando mientras se abrazaban hasta que se calmaron. Después, Gerardo y Gabriela comenzaron a contarle a su madre sobre sus aventuras en el otro mundo; y la Sra. Gallucci estaba muy orgullosa cuando se enteró como su hijo mayor había defendido a su pequeña hermana, arriesgando su propia vida.

Después, tuvo que lidiar con que su padre había regresado a casa de su viaje de trabajo; y no sabía cómo le iba a explicar a sus padres que tenía que volver a ir a ese mundo porque era cuestión de vida o muerte para ellos; y que nadie más

podía tomar su lugar en esa tarea. Por suerte, no le tocó ir a la escuela porque habían vuelto el viernes por la tarde.

- "Qué bien, me pregunto cómo haremos para explicarles esto a nuestros padres" - se preguntó Gerardo mientras miraba al techo de su habitación desde su cama.

- "Tal vez deberías dejar que yo te ayude..." - dijo repentinamente la voz de Kagome.

- "¿¡Kagome!" - preguntó Gerardo mientras miraba en todas direcciones - "¿Cómo estás hablando conmigo?" -

- "Ya deberías saberlo, tú eres quién mejor sabe manipular estos artefactos..." -

Entonces Gerardo empezó a fijarse en el Dragtenm, el cual estaba brillando intermitentemente, así que presionó un botón, haciendo que el aparato dejase de brillar y apareciera encima del cristal de la pantalla un pequeño holograma de Kagome.

- "Si que fui tonto, yo que soy el mejor sabe usar los Dragtenms y ni me di cuenta de que me estabas hablando" - dijo Gerardo golpeándose en la cabeza.

- "Oh, vaya. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. De todas formas, estas cosas son muy útiles..." - dijo Kagome sonriente.

- "¿Ya descubriste cómo funcionan los Dragtenms?" - preguntó Gerardo impresionado.

- "Sí; no sólo la función de los comunicador que tienen, ¡sino también el que puede almacenar cosas dentro! ¡Ahora no tendré que cargar mi mochila encima todo el tiempo!" - dijo Kagome alegremente.

- "Me alegra que te haya gustado" - dijo Gerardo - "¿Pero en serio crees que me vayan a dejar ir así como así?" -

- "Si me permites que hable con ellos, de seguro entrarán en razón" - dijo Kagome - "¿O es que acaso no confías en mí?" -

- "Bueno, no me dejas otra opción..." - dijo Gerardo - "Lo dejo en tus manos, Kagome" -

Entonces salió de su habitación y fue a la de sus padres, ya era tiempo de que supieran todo sobre los sucesos recientes y sobre su nueva misión.

- "¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" - dijo Gerardo mientras entraba en el cuarto de sus padres - "¡Tengo algo importante que decirles!" -

- "¿Qué ocurre, hijo?" - le preguntó su padre.

Luego, para responderle, Gerardo le mostró el Dragtenm con la imagen holográfica de Kagome.

- "¿Y qué es esto?" - le preguntó su padre.

- "Es una amiga de otra dimensión" - respondió Gerardo como si eso fuera de lo más normal.

- "Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome," - dijo Kagome haciendo una pequeña reverencia - "Mucho gusto" -

- "¿Y esto es alguna clase de juguete nuevo, o algún armatoste tecnológico reciente?" - le preguntó su padre empezando a molestarse porque pensaba que Gerardo quería jugarle alguna broma (cosa que nunca pasaba).

- "No" - respondió la madre de Gerardo mientras volteaba a su esposo - "Esa muchacha es real, yo la conocí mientras estabas de viaje y es una muy buena amiga de Gerardo, sólo que ella viene a otro mundo" -

- "¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?" - le preguntó su padre lleno de asombro. Las cosas no podían parecerle más raras.

Luego, Gerardo empezó a explicarles con la ayuda de Kagome, todo sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos días, sobre los poderes de Dragón; y por último, sobre la misión que él tenía pendiente en el otro mundo. Cuando terminó, su padre se había quedado mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- "Bueno, eso es lo que ocurre... Y por eso debo ir al otro mundo tan pronto como me sea posible..." - dijo Gerardo mientras miraba al suelo.

- "¿Pero qué harás con la escuela?" - le preguntó su padre.

- "Yo tengo una solución para eso," - dijo Kagome respondiendo la pregunta por Gerardo - "Puedo decir en mi escuela que Gerardo va a llegar como un estudiante de intercambio de aquí y así él puede asistir a clases conmigo (a pesar de que en mi mundo estamos en vacaciones de verano)" -

- "¿Pero cómo harás para ayudarnos con las cosas en la casa?" - le volvió a preguntar su padre.

- "Volveré cada cierto tiempo para hablar con ustedes cara a cara y para ayudarlos; y además, los llamaré todos los días con el Dragtenm," - dijo Gerardo levantando la mano en la que tenía el aparato (dejando el holograma de Kagome de lado) para que supieran de que hablaba - "Pues este reloj tiene un comunicador que funciona más allá de las dimensiones; además de que el portal que lleva a ese mundo está en la ventana de mi cuarto" -

- "¡No puedo permitirte que vayas!" - dijo su padre levantándose de la cama y parándose enfrente de su hijo - "¡Es muy peligroso y ni siquiera llevas algún arma para defenderte ni tienes experiencia en viajes y batallas!" -

- "Te sorprenderías si supieras que en el otro mundo, un amigo me está forjando una espada, que soy muy hábil en esgrima, que esto me servirá para aprender muchas cosas y además... ¡Soy un DRAGOON!" - dijo Gerardo ya molesto mientras sacaba su cristal de dragón, el cual estaba oculto dentro de su camisa. Antes tenía que aceptar las disposiciones de su padre, pero ahora que tenía los poderes de dragón, nadie ni nada le iba impedir que sus sueños se realizaran.

- "¿Qué es un Dragoon?" - preguntó su madre.

- "Ya se los había dicho cuando les relaté hace un momento todo lo que pasó en el otro mundo" - dijo Gerardo - "Así se les llama a los elegidos por los Dioses Dragón..." -

- "Si es así, no te dejaré que te vayas hasta que me muestres esos poderes" - dijo su padre.

- "Como quieras..." -

- "Gerardo..." - dijo Kagome con un hilo de voz. Luego Gerardo se sacó el cristal de dragón de su cuello, haciendo que el vidrio del Dragtenm se abriera, después, Gerardo colocó el cristal dentro, luego le aparecieron otra vez las marcas que él tenía cuando recibió sus poderes...

- "_Ist Garsse, oschmere Iadlast kiabze pawatz zosph, phaph myya cai zosph phiaphz..._ ¡Iadlast no Chikara! ¡Dragoon!" - su Dragtenm se desvaneció mientras se formaban de nuevo los círculos de luz a sus pies (el sello elemental) y encima de él (el emblema del agua) luego los círculos se juntaron en la cintura de Gerardo y él quedó encerrado dentro de una burbuja azul, para luego emerger de ella vistiendo una armadura idéntica a la que él había vestido en la pelea con Sesshomaru.

- "Como no tengo mi arma aún, no puedo usar ningún poder, pero... ¿Esta demostración es suficiente para ti, papá?" -

- "Sí, ahora no tengo problema en dejar que vayas. Sólo quiero que te cuides mucho y por favor, no nos decepciones" - dijo su padre observando a su hijo impresionado.

- "Muy bien... _Ist alttyaok, pawatz nyulasst!_" - dijo Gerardo, empezando a brillar en azul, luego... Hubo un destello de luz azul y Gerardo apareció de pie llevando su ropa normal y con el Dragtenm en su muñeca izquierda de nuevo.

-"¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue impresionante!" - dijo Kagome desde el Dragtenm de Gerardo. Luego Gerardo miró a sus padres a la cara y les sonrió.

- "Olvidé decirles que Gabriela vendrá conmigo también. Ella también es una Dragoon y confíen en mí, que yo cuidaré de ella" -

- "Muy bien," - dijo su madre con tristeza - "Recuerden que el destino de nuestro mundo y de todos los demás están en sus manos" -

- "Solamente ponemos una condición para que se vayan, que vengan sus amigos para que los conozcamos" - dijo su padre.

- "Yo me encargaré de eso..." - dijo Kagome mientras su imagen holográfica en el Dragtenm de Gerardo se desvanecía.

Así que se pasaron el resto del día haciendo preparativos para que Gerardo y Gabriela pudieran empezar su viaje. Kagome le mandó un mensaje a Gerardo diciéndole que todos vendrían por él a la mañana siguiente, para que sus padres pudieran conocer a Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippou.

A la mañana siguiente...

- "Bueno, ya está todo listo..." - dijo Gerardo mientras cerraba su maleta y la metía en su Dragtenm. Para la ocasión se había puesto el kimono azul que los dioses dragón le habían entregado. También llevaba puestos unos zapatos negros

similares a los de Sesshomaru, así que era fácil que lo confundieran con un miembro de la nobleza.

- "Te ves muy bien con esa ropa, Gerardo" - dijo la Sra. Gallucci entrando al cuarto y observando a su hijo de arriba a abajo.

- "Gracias, mamá" - dijo Gerardo ruborizado.

- "Bueno, por lo que veo ya tienes todo listo para irte..." - dijo su madre con una voz muy triste.

- "Sí... sólo debo esperar a que los demás lleguen para que los conozcan..." - dijo Gerardo entristeciéndose, pero esa sensación se interrumpió porque el portal empezó a brillar - "¡Creo que ellos ya están llegando!" -

Luego hubo un estallido de luz blanca; y del portal salieron Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippou.

- "¿Así que está es la casa de Gerardo-kun?" - preguntó Sango mirando alrededor, sorprendida por todas las cosas que ella no había visto nunca.

- "Sí" - respondió Kagome alegremente - "¡Ya habíamos estado aquí antes, pero es mejor venir de visita!" -

- "Bienvenidos sean todos a mi casa" - dijo Gerardo poniéndose en frente de ellos e inclinándose.

- "Gracias, Gerardo-kun" - dijo Miroku tocando el piso con su cetro y haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento - "Por cierto... ¿Y esa bella dama quién es?" -

Gerardo puso los ojos del tamaño de platos cuando se dio cuenta de que Miroku se refería a su madre. Inuyasha y Kagome también se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando escucharon eso. Gerardo solo se puso enfrente de Miroku y le puso la

cara más amenazante que pudo.

- "Es mi madre; y si te atreves a hacer cualquiera de tus cosas depravadas aquí, no hay palabras para describir el sufrimiento que te espera" -

Miroku sólo empezó a reírse nerviosamente; porque también Sango le estaba lanzando miradas asesinas.

- "Bueno, mejor vayamos a la sala, que no me podré ir si no los presento con mis padres..." - dijo Gerardo mientras salía de la habitación.

En la sala y después de que hubieron concluido las presentaciones...

- "¿O sea que vas a viajar en compañía de una exterminadora de monstruos, un monje, una muchacha con poderes y un muchacho con orejas de perro?" - preguntó su padre.

- "Sí, así es..." - dijo Gerardo al notar el tono de desaprobación de su padre.

- "Pero bueno, parecen buenas personas, así que espero que no les vayas a dar muchos problemas" - terminó de decir el sr. Gallucci.

- "No se preocupe, el no será un problema, más bien diría que será una gran ayuda" - dijo Sango.

- "Muy bien, cuídate mucho, hijo" - dijo su padre abrazándolo - "Y asegúrate de conseguirte una novia" -

- "Eso último estuvo de más" - le susurró a su padre mientras moría de vergüenza. Los demás se rieron por eso.

- "Y tú también, Gaby... Hazle caso a tu hermano y compórtate bien" - le dijo la Sra. Gallucci a su hija, la cual también vestía el kimono que le habían dado los dragones.

- "No se preocupen, estaremos bien" - les dijo Gerardo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- "Nos vemos después, papi, mami..." - dijo Gabriela entre sollozos, luego ella y todos los demás, entraron al portal, el cual se cerró después gracias al sello mágico que le habían puesto, para que sólo ellos pudieran atravesarlo.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado del portal, lo primero que hicieron ambos hermanos fue enjugarse los ojos.

- "Si quieren pueden regresar, que no los detendremos" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "Olvídalo, ya tomamos nuestra decisión... ¡y no vamos a cambiar de parecer!" - dijo Gerardo mostrando su mirada de determinación.

- "Supuse que dirías eso... Así que aquí tienes" - dijo Inuyasha mientras le entregaba una espada del tamaño de Tenseiga guardada en su funda.

- "¿Esta... es mi espada?" - preguntó asombrado mientras la sacaba de la funda, en la cual estaban dibujados varios dragones y tenía grabado el nombre de la espada en kanji. Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron la espada fuera de la funda, por su hoja plateada brillante, en la cual estaban grabados el sello elemental y el emblema del dragón; y por su empuñadura, la cual era gris, pero estaba muy ornamentada, con un zafiro incrustado, y terminaba en la forma de la cabeza de un dragón con la boca abierta, con la cual sujetaba una esfera hecha también de zafiro. Del otro lado, en donde también debía estar un zafiro, estaba un agujero circular similar al que tenía el arco de Gabriela.

- "¡Vaya que Totosai se lució con esta espada!" - dijo Gerardo impresionado agitándola, era ligera y además, resistente - "¡Hasta tiene el aspecto que me imaginaba que tendría!" -

- "Bueno, Totosai me dijo que cuando fundió los objetos de los dragones con la hoja de la espada, la espada empezó a brillar y tomó esa forma" - dijo Inuyasha viendo la espada con cautela.

- "Bueno, me gustaría probarla junto con mis poderes en una batalla... ¿Te parece bien si entrenamos un poco?" - le preguntó a Inuyasha.

- "¡Claro que sí! ¡Quiero ver como son tus habilidades con esa cosa!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras él y Gerardo caminaban un poco más lejos para empezar su batalla de práctica.

- "¡Quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tengas!" - le dijo Gerardo sosteniendo la espada en posición de combate.

- "¡Como quieras!" - dijo Inuyasha transformando a Tessaiga y sosteniéndola también en posición de combate, pero antes de que pudieran comenzar, la funda de la espada de Gerardo empezó a brillar. Gerardo la tomó con su mano izquierda; y la funda se abrió hacia los lados, tomando la forma de un escudo, el cual era azul y estaba decorado con el emblema del agua, el sello elemental y mostraba un dragón a punto de levantar el vuelo.

- "¡Bueno, ahora si estoy listo! ¡Comencemos!" - dijo Gerardo mientras dibujaba un círculo con su espada y luego la sostenía con las dos manos sobre su hombro izquierdo - "_Watsa ya, dragyuu raga torowas tastsaks ika..._ ~ Ryuuha!" -

Luego golpeó el aire en el lugar donde había dibujado el círculo, creando varias ondas de energía con forma de cabezas de dragón.

- "¡Vaya ataque!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras saltaba y se movía de un lado a otro para esquivar las ondas - "¡No estuvo mal, pero veamos si puedes con esto! ¡Kaze no Kizu!" -

- "¡Ya verás! _Watsa ya, hydrast xyaza cezet paewat ika, yst hakisa tastsaks ika..._" - Luego movió la mano en la que llevaba el escudo hacia su espada y la movió sobre la hoja como si le estuviera poniendo algo, luego, agitó su espada de forma inversa a como lo había hecho Inuyasha - "...Mizu no Kizu!" -

Salió otra onda de energía idéntica al Kaze no Kizu, sólo que de color azul. Cuando ambas energías chocaron, se arremolinaron y se dispersaron para terminar desvaneciéndose.

- "¿También puedes hacer el Kaze no Kizu con tu espada?" - preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

- "No. El mío se llama 'Mizu no Kizu', y se crea a partir de la energía que le pongo encima a la hoja de la espada" - explicó Gerardo tranquilamente - "En cambio, tu Kaze no Kizu se hace cuando cortas la ruptura del viento que se crea cuando tu energía choca con la del enemigo, ¿cierto?" -

- "Si, así es. ¡Pero mejor continuemos con nuestra batalla!" - luego Inuyasha fue corriendo hasta Gerardo y trató de darle un mandoble, pero Gerardo lo bloqueó con su escudo.

- "¡Ahora es mi turno!" - y los dos siguieron intercambiando mandobles por un rato hasta que al final, Inuyasha cristalizó a Tessaiga y...

- "¡Kongosouha!" -

- "_Ochis meya, vacras sos aeria paf viartra_ ~ Sousai!" - Gerardo corrió tan rápido que Inuyasha no lo pudo ver; y cuando lo notó de nuevo, estaba detrás de él con la espada desenfundada; y las lanzas quedaron suspendidas en el aire y se quebraron en pedazos.

- "¿Qué hiciste?" - preguntó Inuyasha dividido entre el asombro y la exasperación.

- "Sólo corrí a una gran velocidad; y destruí tus lanzas de diamante en el proceso con mi espada..." - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - "Bueno, será mejor que terminemos con esto... _Ist altyyaok, ah... leiya iadlast, clyezet pawatz cai, oli halkeiza myallade cai_ ~Tsunami!" -

Mientras recitaba el hechizo, Gerardo guardó su espada en su funda y dio una palmada, luego levantó la mano derecha, como si le ordenara a algo que se levantara, creando un gran pilar de agua enfrente de él, luego movió las manos como si estuviera abriendo y cerrando algo, creando una gran muralla de agua y luego hizo que si estuviera empujando la muralla, la cual tomó la forma de una gran ola que le iba a caer encima a Inuyasha.

- "¡Cometiste un grave error!" - dijo Inuyasha con una mueca en la cara mientras levantaba su espada - "¡Bakuryuuha!" -

Entonces las olas se arremolinaron y se regresaron de vuelta a Gerardo. Entonces él rápidamente tomó su escudo y sacó su espada, los juntó y los clavó en el piso, para luego hacer un gesto con la mano.

- "_Ochis meya... oh, lay paewat dat dragyuu... ah, lay rillal dea dragyuu, Fuuiryuu... protasec sos biosat, yst biosat dat sos felanso pears ika_ ~ Ryuu no Kekkai!" -

Esto creó una barrera circular de color azul alrededor de Gerardo, con el emblema del dragón, que el Bakuryuuha no pudo atravesar para nada.

- "¿¡El Sello del Rey Dragón de Ryuura!" - dijo Inuyasha con la boca abierta.

- "Te equivocas, es la Ryuu no Kekkai; y aunque no es tan fuerte como ese poder, por lo menos me permite sobrevivir a ataques como el Bakuryuuha" - dijo Gerardo suspirando de alivió, pero cuando vio el estado de su barrera añadió - "y menos mal que tu ataque no duró más tiempo o tuvo más poder, porque mi barrera no lo hubiera resistido..." -

Era muy cierto porque la barrera tenía una gran grieta en el lugar donde la había golpeado el Bakuryuuha.

- "Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente..." - dijo Gerardo jadeando mientras desvanecía la barrera, cerraba su escudo para volverlo una funda de nuevo; y guardaba su espada en ella.

- "Sí, tienes razón" - dijo Inuyasha guardando a Tessaiga en su funda - "Este entrenamiento fue agotador..." -

- "Creo que pocas veces has tenido oponentes que realmente estén a tu altura, ¿o no?" - le preguntó Gerardo mientras regresaban con los demás.

- "Sí; y tú eres de esos pocos..." - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo - "Nunca pensé que tuvieras habilidades tan impresionantes" -

- "Eso significa que ahora somos amigos, ¿cierto?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "Bueno, creo que sí" - dijo Inuyasha poniendo una cara de amargura.

- "No veo que tiene eso de malo, sobre todo porque vamos a tener que viajar mucho juntos de ahora en adelante... ¿Y que habrán hecho los demás mientras entrenábamos?" -

Cuando llegaron, vieron que Gabriela y Kagome habían estado practicando arquería; y Gabriela había estado probando sus poderes de dragón.

- "¿Estuviste usando tus poderes de Dragón?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "¡Sí, quise ver que tal eran!" - le dijo Gabriela sonriendo - "Aunque no llegué a transformarme..." -

- "Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos relajemos un poco..." - dijo Gerardo mientras sacaba la flauta de su Dragtenm y se ponía a tocarla. Al poco rato, todos estaban bastante tranquilos mientras escuchaban el sonido de la flauta (la canción que Gerardo estaba tocando era el tema de Kagome), en especial Kagome.

- "Fue una hermosa canción" - dijo Kagome cuando Gerardo terminó de tocar - "Esa es de nuestra serie, ¿verdad?" -

- "¿Inuyasha y tú vieron algunos de los capítulos que yo tengo guardados?" - le preguntó un poco ruborizado; y al ver que Kagome le asintió con la cabeza - "Bueno, sí; la canción se titula 'Toki wo Koete - Kagome'; y como ya te puedes imaginar, ese es tu tema musical" -

- "¡Y vaya que me gustó!" - dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Luego, como ya era de noche, decidieron montar el campamento a la orilla de un lago cercano y preparar la cena.

- "¿Qué vamos a cenar?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Un poco de sopa instantánea con ramen" - dijo Kagome sacando su mochila de su Dragtenm y a su vez, sacando de ella varios paquetes de sopa.

Después de un rato, todos habían comido y estaban preparándose para ir a dormir, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que una figura extraña los estaba observando.

- "Bueno voy a tocar un poco más de música..." - dijo Gerardo transformando la flauta en un shamisen.

- "¿Qué vas a tocar?" - preguntó Miroku al ver el instrumento.

- "Ya verán..." - les Gerardo dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego empezó a tocar una canción muy bella; y a la vez triste (el tema de Kikyou).

- "Fue muy hermosa, pero me dio una sensación de tristeza..." - dijo Kagome.

- "Bueno, la canción se titula 'Hiun no Miko...'" - dijo Gerardo pensativamente.

- "¿Y ese es el tema de quién?" - preguntó Shippou.

- "Eh... bueno... es el de..." - dijo Gerardo nervioso, porque pensó que si les decía que era el tema de Kikyou, las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

- "¡Es el tema de Kikyou!" - dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa; y el rostro de Gerardo pasó de un color normal a un blanco pálido a la velocidad del rayo.

- "¿El tema de Kikyou?" - preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido, para luego poner una cara de tristeza - "Ya veo..." -

- "Inuyasha..." - dijo Kagome.

- "Bien hecho, tonta. Ahora de seguro van a ponerse a pelear por tu culpa..." - reprimió Gerardo a su hermana.

- "Lo siento, no me imaginé que esto pasaría..." - dijo Gabriela con una cara triste.

- "Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir..." - dijo Sango; y Gerardo agradeció que a Sango se le hubiera ocurrido decir eso.

- "Muy bien, pero... ¿Les parece si cantamos un poco antes?" - les preguntó Kagome. Todos se le quedaron mirando, sorprendidos de que hiciera como si nada por lo de Kikyou. Luego decidieron que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

- "Bueno, pero yo no tengo una canción que me guste mucho..." - dijo Miroku tristemente.

- "Y yo no conozco ninguna..." - dijo Sango.

- "Yo tampoco..." - dijo Shippou desanimado.

- "Pero pueden escucharnos" - dijo Gabriela sonriendo.

-" ¿ Y qué cantaremos?" - preguntó Inuyasha sonrojado.

- "No sabía que tu cantaras" - dijo Gerardo sorprendido.

- "Lo que pasa es que nunca he estado de un humor lo suficientemente bueno como para cantar cuando hay alguien cerca" - dijo Inuyasha molesto.

- "Bueno, ¿Les parece si cantamos las canciones de su serie?" - preguntó Gabriela.

- "¡Oye, es buena idea!" - dijo Gerardo mientras sacaba un reproductor de CD portátil de su Dragtenm. "¿Alguno tiene ya una canción favorita?"

Todos respondieron que sí; y cada le dijo a Gerardo en el oído como decía la letra porque no habían visto los nombres de las canciones, así que él solo puso el disco de karaoke de cada canción y lo programó para cada canción.

Primero fue Gabriela cantando 'My Will', luego fue Gerardo cantando 'Fukai Mori', después fue Kagome cantando 'I Am' y por último fue Inuyasha con la canción 'Change the World'.

- "No me imaginaba que sus canciones favoritas fueran esas" - dijo Gerardo sonriéndoles.

- "Si, es que me pareció que la que yo canté era la que mejor me quedaba" - dijo Kagome.

- "Y a mí me parece que debo hacer algo para ayudar en este mundo" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "Bueno, podemos cantar una última canción antes de ir a dormir" - dijo Gerardo mientras miraba hacia la luna, la cual ya estaba llena - "Y se me ocurrió que deberíamos hacerlo todos..." -

- " ¿Y qué canción es?" preguntó Kagome.

- "Ya verás con la música..." - respondió Gerardo misteriosamente.

Luego empezó a sonar la música; y todos se quedaron donde la luna brillaba más. Los cuatro estaban cantando 'Come', mientras Shippou, Miroku y Sango los observaban... y también la figura enigmática... Cuando terminaron la canción; y Gerardo estaba guardando de nuevo el reproductor dentro de su Dragtenm, sintió una presencia, la cual era parcialmente humana, pero también estaba llena de odio y tristeza. El sentir eso lo llenó de escalofríos.

- "Chicos... ¡Hay alguien aquí!" - gritó mientras sacaba su espada y señalaba con el dedo hacia los arbustos.

Entonces la figura entró en el rango de visión de todos; y notaron que se trataba de...

- "¡Kikyou! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?" - le preguntó Gerardo mientras le apuntaba con su espada.

- "¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?" - le preguntó Kikyou mientras le apuntaba con un flecha que llevaba preparada en el arco.

- "¡Gerardo! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?" - preguntó Inuyasha, pero su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato - "Kikyou..." -

- "Inuyasha... Puedo ver que tienes nuevos amigos..." - dijo con su voz inexpresiva.

- "¿Es Kikyou-sama?" - preguntó Gabriela cuando estuvo cerca de su hermano.

- "Ese chico y esa niña tienen presencias muy extrañas..." - dijo Kikyou fijándose en ambos hermanos y en el resto del grupo - "Y todo tu grupo lleva artefactos muy raros ahora..." -

De inmediato comprendieron que se refería a los poderes de Dragón de Gerardo y Gabriela y a los Dragtenms que todos ellos cargaban.

- "Kikyou, ¿A qué has venido?" - le preguntó Inuyasha.

- "A advertirte que Naraku tiene un nuevo plan... Que ha encontrado una nueva forma de aumentar sus poderes..." - dijo Kikyou mientras miraba de reojo al resto del grupo de Inuyasha, los cuales estaban también muy pendientes de sus palabras.

- "¿A qué te refieres en concreto?" - preguntó Miroku.

- "A que averiguó algo sobre una joya maldita que puede aumentar sus poderes; y que no puede ser purificada..." - dijo Kikyou, pero en cuanto Gerardo oyó esas palabras, su rostro palideció de inmediato.

- "¡Oh... no! ¡Naraku debe haber descubierto el cristal de sombras!" - dijo Gerardo.

- "¿Así es como se llama ese objeto? No importa... También descubrí que pretende utilizar a Kagome para manchar la Perla de Shikon de maldad y también oscurecer aún más esa joya maligna..." - dijo Kikyou.

- "¿Pero cómo? ¡Kagome también puede purificar la perla; y ella no se rendirá jamás ante la voluntad de Naraku!" - dijo Sango.

- "No lo sé, pero sólo les puedo decir que mantengan la guardia en alto" - dijo Kikyou dándose la vuelta - "Inuyasha... esas canciones que estaban cantando eran muy hermosas, pero... nada de eso tiene sentido para mi ahora..." -

Luego ella se fue seguida por sus shinidamachuu.

- "¿Por qué creen que haya venido a advertirnos sobre esto?" - preguntó Gerardo cuando ya estaba metiéndose en su bolsa de dormir con su hermana. El ambiente relajado que reinaba mientras cantaban se había desvanecido y había sido reemplazado por una atmósfera de angustia y ansiedad.

- "No lo sé... Sólo sé que las cosas se han complicado, con Naraku sabiendo sobre el cristal de sombras... Eso es muy perturbador" - dijo Miroku.

- "Sin mencionar lo que dijo sobre que Naraku planea usarme para contaminar la Perla y oscurecer aún más el cristal de sombras..." - dijo Kagome desde su bolsa de dormir.

- "¡Pero no le permitiré que se acerque a ti! ¡Prefiero morir antes de dejar que eso pase!" - dijo Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome.

Luego todos se fueron directo a dormir...

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: No More Words - Ayumi Hamasaki)


	7. Un Aliado Inesperado

Capítulo 7:

Un Aliado Inesperado

(Opening: Yura Yura - Every Little Thing)

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo estaba muy silencioso... Todavía estaban pensando en las palabras que Kikyou les había dicho la noche anterior. Pero el que estaba más distraído de todos era Gerardo (incluso más que Inuyasha), tanto que cuando estaban caminando por un paso de montaña, fue caminando distraídamente hasta el borde del camino...

- "¡Hermano! ¿A dónde vas?" - preguntó Gabriela al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de salirse del camino. Los demás se voltearon a ver y se llevaron un gran susto.

- "¡Gerardo! ¡Detente!" -

Gerardo entonces despertó de su trance, con un pie en el borde del camino, pero entonces el borde de la montaña colapsó y Gerardo se cayó por el agujero. Sin embargo, se logró sostener del borde... pero ya el punto del que estaba sujetándose estaba comenzando a deshacerse también.

- "¡Gerardo!" - gritaron los demás corriendo hacia él. No parecía posible que llegasen a tiempo para evitarlo.

- '¡Maldición! Esto me pasa por distraído... Ni transformándome en dragoon ahora me salvaría...' pensó Gerardo mientras el borde termina de romperse caía de la montaña, pero de repente, alguien lo tomó de la mano, lo jaló hacia arriba y lo arrojó al suelo, para después irse. Fue tan rápido que a Gerardo no le dio tiempo de percatarse de quien era con seguridad, pero...

- "¿Sesshomaru?" - se preguntó Gerardo mientras veía en la dirección en la que la figura se había ido.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Kagome cuando los demás llegaron hasta donde la figura lo había dejado.

- "¡Tonto! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan distraído como para salirte del camino!" - le gritó Inuyasha.

- "¡Lo siento! Es que estaba pensando en muchas cosas..." - dijo Gerardo mirando hacia el suelo.

- "Bueno, ya cálmense todos" - dijo Miroku poniéndose entre Gerardo e Inuyasha - "Lo importante es que estemos bien; y que a Gerardo-kun no le haya pasado nada" -

- "¡Hermano! ¡Pensé que morirías!" - dijo Gabriela mientras se arrojaba encima de su hermano llorando.

-" Ya cálmate, Gaby. Estoy bien, no te preocupes..." - dijo Gerardo intentando consolarla mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Dejaron a Gabriela llorar por un rato más, para luego dejar que Gerardo se pusiera en pie para continuar su camino.

Poco después de que bajaron la montaña, llegaron a un río a cuyos lados crecían varios árboles...

- "¡Bueno, este parece un buen lugar para probar mis poderes de agua!" - dijo Gerardo mientras corría hacia el río.

- "¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a chapotear en el río?" - preguntó Inuyasha burlándose.

- "Ya verás. Te asombrarás con lo que puedo hacer. Ochis meya, hydrast, iarae sos zyola..." - dijo Gerardo mientras se ponía en posición. Luego empezó a hacer algunos movimientos con las manos, sacando un gran montón de agua con forma de serpiente; y lo estaba moviendo alrededor de sí mismo con algo de esfuerzo (porque todavía no era muy experimentado manipulando el agua), hasta que al final perdió el control y dejó caer todo el chorro de agua encima de Inuyasha. Esto hizo que todos empezaran a reírse a carcajadas, lo cual, claro está, irritó terriblemente a Inuyasha.

- "Maldito... ¿¡Cómo te atreves a mojarme!" - gritó mientras se abalanzaba hacia Gerardo.

- "¡Ah! Shiazeae!" - gritó Gerardo mientras levantaba su mano hacia Inuyasha y miraba hacia otro lado asustado. Por un momento pareció que Inuyasha lo iba a matar, pero al final fue parado por una barrera con forma de arco de color azul brillante.

- "¡Lo siento, parece que activé mi Mizu no Kekkai por accidente; y disculpa por la mojada!" - dijo Gerardo poniendo una sonrisa tonta mientras la barrera se desvanecía, para luego evaporar el agua de las ropas de Inuyasha. Eso pareció haber calmado a Inuyasha, porque no continuó tratando de atacar a Gerardo.

- "Te ves mejor como un perro mojado, Inuyasha..." - dijo una voz inexpresiva pero conocida.

- "¿Quién dijo eso?" - preguntó Inuyasha mirando alrededor y sacando a Tessaiga de su funda. Luego vieron que Sesshomaru se acercaba a ellos por detrás.

- "¡Sesshomaru! ¿A qué demonios has venido?" - preguntó Inuyasha sosteniendo su espada en alto.

- "Deja de ladrar en vano, Inuyasha. Esta vez no he venido a pelear contigo..." - dijo Sesshomaru.

- "¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Sesshomaru-sama!" - se escucharon unas voces detrás de él acercándose; y al poco tiempo, Jaken y Rin estaban al lado de Sesshomaru.

- "¡Rin! ¡Y también Jaken, el sapo!" - dijo Gerardo sorprendido cuando los vio; y los demás se echaron a reírse de nuevo cuando escucharon como le había dicho a Jaken.

- "¡Ah! ¿¡Cómo se atreve este humano a decirme así!" - gritó Jaken furioso - "¡Sesshomaru-sama, permítame enseñarle una lección!" -

- "¡Jaken! Cállate..." - dijo Sesshomaru, ante lo cual todos los demás empezaron a reír con el doble de fuerza.

- "Urgh... Sí, Sesshomaru-sama" -

- "¿Y a qué debemos el honor de tu visita, Sesshomaru?" - preguntó Gerardo imitando de nuevo la actitud de Sesshomaru, lo cual les paralizó la risa a los demás; y dejó a Inuyasha y a Kagome mirándolo extrañados.

- "¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar a Sesshomaru-sama en esa forma tan poco respetuosa!" - gritó Jaken furioso de nuevo.

- "¡Jaken! ¿Acaso te rehúsas a obedecer mis órdenes?" - preguntó Sesshomaru mientras mostraba una de sus clásicas sonrisas aterradoras.

- "¡Ups! Perdóneme, amo..." - dijo Jaken aterrado, luego se echó para atrás.

- "¿Y bien?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "He venido a unirme ustedes por ahora... Quiero saber que te hace tan fuerte... Que significa esa extraña aura que te rodea..." - dijo Sesshomaru mirándolo con sospecha - "Por lo que veo, también has conseguido una espada propia..." -

- "Sí, forjada por el mismo herrero que hizo las dos espadas colmillo. Y dejaremos que viajes con nosotros, con una condición..." - dijo Gerardo.

- "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" - le preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Creo que podría ser una gran ayuda para nosotros, además... a Gabriela no le vendría mal una amiga..." - le dijo Gerardo todavía con el mismo tono de voz y la misma expresión de Sesshomaru.

- "¿Cuál es la condición que me quieres poner a cambio de que viaje con ustedes?" - le preguntó Sesshomaru inexpresivamente.

- "Son dos... Primero, no quiero que tú e Inuyasha estén peleando cada tres segundos, a menos que sea para entrenar; y esos entrenamientos serán bajo la supervisión de todos nosotros... Y segundo, olvídate de arrebatarle Tessaiga a Inuyasha..." - dijo Gerardo.

Todos se quedaron anonadados cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras: no creían que nadie pudiera ser capaz de hablarle a Sesshomaru de esa forma. Hasta Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro. Jaken quería gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero sabía que si desobedecía a Sesshomaru, le costaría la vida.

- "Así que ésas son tus condiciones... Muy bien, acepto..." - dijo Sesshomaru al fin, con lo cual se les cayó la boca al piso: no podrían estar más asombrados - "Pero primero, demuéstrame los poderes que tienes ahora..." -

- "Muy bien... Accederé a tus deseos" - dijo Gerardo mientras él y Sesshomaru sacaban sus espadas. Inuyasha iba a protestar, pero Kagome los interrumpió...

- "¡Esperen! ¡Siento la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon; y se está acercando!" -

- "¿Estás segura de eso?" - preguntó Inuyasha, todos habían ya olvidado sobre la batalla que iba a haber entre Sesshomaru y Gerardo.

- "Sí, no sé cómo... Pero este fragmento se siente diferente a los otros..." - dijo Kagome, insegura de que se trataba.

- "Creo que tendremos que dejar esto para después..." - dijo Gerardo; y enseguida dio un espadazo atrás de él, destrozando a un youkai lobo.

- "¡Keh! ¡Vaya basuras que son!" - dijo Inuyasha viendo al youkai, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada más, porque enseguida vinieron muchos más de esos youkai.

- "¿De dónde salieron estas cosas?" - preguntó Shippou mientras se refugiaba en el hombro de Kagome.

- "¡No lo sé, pero todos ellos cargan fragmentos de la perla!" - dijo Kagome notando el brillo de los fragmentos en sus cuerpos, pero este era distinto... El brillo no era púrpura ni rojo, de hecho, no tenía ninguno de los colores que tenía la perla en sus distintos estados de purificación y contaminación, sino negro, un negro aún más oscuro que el de la perla contaminada por Naraku...

- "Rin, quédate atrás..." - le dijo Sesshomaru a Rin, la cual obedeció y se quedó calladamente detrás del grupo, junto a Jaken.

- "¡Bueno, todos quédense atrás! ¡El ataque que voy a realizar es muy peligroso y podría terminar hiriéndolos!" - dijo Gerardo mientras él y los demás se la pasaban esquivando los embates de los lobos youkai y atacándolos.

- "No me dirás que también tienes un ataque parecido a mi Kazaana, ¿verdad?" - dijo Miroku.

- "No. Tengo un ataque que les será muy familiar, pero será mejor que lo vean de lejos... olpla siat, hakisa milla siraekalt ika sos!" - dijo mientras sacaba un hilo de agua y lo enrollaba alrededor de sus dedos índice y medio; y después de que todos se habían alejado, excepto por Sesshomaru e Inuyasha - "¡Mizu no Muchi!" -

Empezó a agitar el hilo de agua alrededor de él, y cuando hacía contacto con los monstruos, les hacía pequeños cortes. Al final, empezó a girar como un trompo; y cuando los monstruos saltaron para atacarlo, recibieron tantas heridas que cayeron abatidos. A Inuyasha no le hizo daño gracias a sus ropas; y a Sesshomaru, no se supo si no lo dañaba o si sólo fingía, porque ni siquiera se inmutó cuando los haces de agua del látigo lo rozaron.

- "Ese ataque es igual a..." - empezó Inuyasha mientras miraba a Sesshomaru de reojo. Jaken se había quedado sin habla al ver el látigo de agua también.

- "Sí, es parecido al látigo que hace Sesshomaru con sus garras venenosas... con la diferencia de que este está hecho de agua, y es muy efectivo el usarlo de esta forma por lo fuertes que son los azotes que da... aunque no es tan poderoso como ese látigo de luz..." - dijo Gerardo, dejando que el látigo se disolviera y cayera al suelo como agua común y corriente - "Pero ahora no es tiempo de fijarnos en detalles como ese..." -

Notaron que los monstruos habían dejado caer unos fragmentos, pero no parecían fragmentos de Shikon... Tenían la misma forma, pero eran un poco más grandes, eran completamente negros y además, despedían una poderosa presencia maligna.

- "¿Son fragmentos de Shikon?" - preguntó Sango mirándolos con sospecha.

- "No, esos fragmentos no son de la Perla de Shikon... Emiten una poderosa presencia maligna..." - dijo Kagome; y cuando tocó uno de esos extraños fragmentos, le soltó una pequeña descarga, obligándola a soltarlo - "Tienen tanto youki que me resulta imposible purificarlos, dudo que siquiera Kikyou o Midoriko pudieran ser capaces de purificar estas cosas..." -

- "Son fragmentos del Cristal de Sombras..." - dijo Gerardo en un tono grave - "El objetivo de nuestra misión..." -

- "¿Esos son los fragmentos que ustedes deben buscar?" - preguntó Miroku sorprendido.

- "Sí..." - dijo Gerardo casi en un susurro, luego sacó una bolsa de uno de los bolsillos del kimono, tomó los fragmentos con las manos cubiertas por la bolsa y los metió dentro - "Esta es una Bolsa de Luz y se usa para guardar estos fragmentos, ya que si se tocan directamente, pueden corromper el alma y las mentes de los humanos..." -

- "Hacen lo mismo que la Souunga, entonces" - dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos; y Sesshomaru le arrojó una mirada desagradable en respuesta.

- "Sí, pero estos son peores, porque también afectan a los hanyous y a los youkais; y a los que poseen algún tipo de poder sagrado, como las sacerdotisas y monjes, o los dragoons en última instancia, les roba sus poderes a través de esas descargas..." -

- "¡ENTREGUENME ESOS FRAGMENTOS DE SHIKON!" - gritó una voz de repente, y pronto vieron que se trataba de un oni enorme.

- "Otra basura más..." - dijo Sesshomaru, quien no sacó ni siquiera a Tokijin, sino que simplemente le arrojó sus Garras Venenosas, pero no le hicieron nada.

- "¡YO TENGO UN FRAGMENTO DE SHIKON, SUS ATAQUES NO ME HACEN NADA!" - rugió el oni.

- "Kagome, ¿esa cosa tiene un fragmento del cristal de sombras?" - preguntó Gerardo preparando su espada y escudo.

- "¡Sí, lo tiene justo en su frente!" - dijo Kagome cuando notó el aura negra en la frente del monstruo.

Inuyasha se enfureció por esto...

-" ¡Oye, esa es mi línea!" - gritó Inuyasha sosteniendo a Tessaiga en alto.

- "¡Ya lo sé, pero no lo dije porque quisiera, sino porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!" - gritó Gerardo en el mismo tono de furia de Inuyasha.

- "Dejen su infantil pelea para después, a menos que quieran terminarla en el otro mundo..." - dijo Sesshomaru mientras sacaba a Tokijin y empezaba a atacar al monstruo. Ya Sango y Miroku estaban enfrascados tratando de atacarlo, pero parecía que el fragmento de sombras le había aumentado tanto sus fuerzas al monstruo que las ofudas de Miroku, el Hiraikotsu de Sango y las mordidas de Kirara eran inútiles contra él.

- "¡Sesshomaru, no lo ataques con Tokijin! ¡Esa espada también es elemental de sombras; y los monstruos que tengan esos fragmentos se curan en vez de recibir daño cuando los atacas con sombras!" - le dijo Gerardo.

- "¡Keh! ¡Primera vez que veo que Sesshomaru es un inútil en plena batalla!" - dijo Inuyasha, haciendo que Sesshomaru lo mirara desagradablemente, luego agitó su espada - "¡Kaze no Kizu!" -

Pero el Kaze no Kizu no le hizo nada al monstruo excepto por unos rasguños, los cuales se desvanecieron poco después. Luego, Gerardo cubrió su espada de energía y la agitó de forma inversa a como lo había hecho Inuyasha - "Watsa ya, hydrast xyaza cezet paewat ika, yst hakisa tastsaks ika... ~ Mizu no Kizu!" -

El Mizu no Kizu tuvo el mismo efecto que el Kaze no Kizu de Inuyasha: sólo lo rasguñó. Pero esos intentos de atacar al monstruo le dieron una idea a Gerardo...

- "¡Inuyasha! ¡Combina tu Kaze no Kizu con mi Mizu no Kizu, que creo que así podremos dañarlo!" -

- "¡Adelante entonces! ¡Kaze no Kizu!" -

- "Watsa ya, hydrast xyaza cezet paewat ika, yst hakisa tastsaks ika... ~ Mizu no Kizu!" -

Ambas ondas de energía se terminaron chocando y mezclando en el camino hacia el monstruo, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, en esta ocasión se arremolinaron alrededor del monstruo y se dispersaron hacia él, dañándolo gravemente.

- "¡Perfecto! ¡A esta técnica la llamaremos el Hakai no Kadou!" - dijo Gerardo.

- "¡Keh, me parece un buen nombre para este ataque!" dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole.

- "¡Je, gracias!" -

Pero no notaron que su victoria era falsa, porque el oni se regeneró.

- "¡GRAAAAGH! ¡¿PENSARON QUE ASÍ ME VENCERÍAN!" - rugió.

- "Maldición, creo que no me queda otra opción... Ya es la hora..." - dijo Gerardo.

- "¿Qué piensas hacer?" - le preguntó Sango.

- "¿Vas a..." - dijo Gabriela, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

- "... usar tus poderes?" - terminó Kagome.

- "Así es... Ist Garsse, oschmere Iadlast kiabze pawatz zosph, phaph myya zosph phiaphz cai ~ Iadlast no Chikara! ¡Dragoon!" - entonces Gerardo se quitó el cristal de dragón de su cuello y lo metió en el Dragtenm, para luego presionar uno de sus botones y golpear el dragtenm con la palma de su mano. En cuanto lo hizo, a él le aparecieron las marcas que tenía cuando recibió sus poderes, para después quedar encerrado de nuevo en la esfera azul y emerger de ella vistiendo su armadura de dragón.

- "¿Ese es..." - dijo Inuyasha.

- "...el Poder..." - dijo Miroku.

- "...del Dragón?" - dijo Sango - "Es la misma armadura que usó cuando peleo con Sesshomaru..." -

Todos estaban atónitos (hasta Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido) en cuanto vieron a Gerardo vistiendo la armadura de dragón; y ahora su rostro no mostraba miedo, ni tampoco estaba inexpresivo; sino que ahora mostraba una mirada llena de decisión, determinación y valor, como la de Inuyasha. Su Ryuuga había cambiado de una katana a una espada larga cuya hoja resplandecía en azul, y su escudo parecía haberse endurecido.

- "Ist Garsse, likarom aozublai iadleizalle dea halket, zosph leizalle oli haliadl thafz ica... ~ Mizu no Ryuusei!" - Gerardo lanzó su espada hacia el cielo, para después lanzarle una bola de agua y luego se lanzó hacia el cielo, la agarró por la empuñadura y se lanzó en picada en contra del monstruo envuelto en agua, destrozándolo por la mitad.

- "¡UAGG! ¡ESTO NO ACABARÁ CONMIGO!" -

- "Ya veremos eso..." - dijo Gerardo mientras sonreía - "Ist Garrse, ah... Leiya Iadlast, vulualwaesa zosph wihatslag, oli quieralm zosph valzat... ~ Mizu no Shougeki!" - luego se rodeó de agua, para después usar las alas de la armadura como propulsores para embestir al monstruo, terminando de destruirlo.

- "¡Inuyasha, Kagome! ¡No se queden mirando! ¡Necesito que eviten que el monstruo se vuelva a regenerar para tomar el fragmento!" - les gritó Gerardo.

- "Eh... ¡Sí!" - dijeron ambos dando un respingo, parecía que se hubieran quedado en un trance desde que Gerardo se transformó. De inmediato, Kagome lanzó una flecha sagrada contra los montones de carne que se habían quedado alrededor del fragmento, desintegrándolos. Luego, Inuyasha les arrojó un Kaze no Kizu para terminar de destruirlos.

- "Bien, creo que eso es todo..." - dijo Gerardo mientras tomaba el fragmento y lo guardaba en la bolsa de luz. Luego, los pocos restos del monstruo que habían quedado, se volvieron polvo.

- "¿Cómo fue que tocaste el fragmento directamente y no te hizo nada?" - preguntó Miroku poco después.

- "Es porque mi armadura me protege de ello, pero no puedo usarla por mucho tiempo, porque para seguir usándola debo gastar mis energías..." - respondió Gerardo en un tono grave - "Y por lo que veo todos están heridos por la batalla, déjenme curarlos..." -

- "No es necesario, nosotros..." - dijo Sango.

- "Ya sé sobre las hierbas medicinales, pero esto es mucho más efectivo y rápido, además no es molestia para mí... Ist Garrse, ah... Leiya Iadlast, vulualwaesa zosph wihatslag oli zosph uklyaar, oli quieralm ealzet zosph phiapz cai..." - luego empezó agitar la espada encima de él como si estuviera arremolinando aire, formando una esfera azul oscura. Todos terminaron asustándose por eso, inclusive Sesshomaru mostraba una cara de preocupación; y todo porque el movimiento que hacía Gerardo se parecía mucho al Gokuryuuha.

- "¿Acaso planeas hacer el Gokuryuuha?" - preguntó Inuyasha asustado, pero Gerardo no tuvo que responder.

- "¡Isame!" - luego cortó la esfera por la mitad, la cual estalló liberando un montón de gotas de lluvia, las cuales quitaban el cansancio y curaban las heridas. Pero lejos de estar agradecidos, todos (excepto por Sesshomaru y Gabriela) se cayeron para atrás cuando terminó de hacer el poder.

- "¿¡Eso fue todo! ¿¡Tanta cosa sólo para un poco de lluvia!" - gritó Inuyasha.

- "Disculpa, pero necesito hacer eso para poder arremolinar el agua y crear la lluvia de sanación; y creo que será mejor que desactive ya mi poder... Ist alttyaok, pawatz nyulasst!" - gritó, luego hubo un destello de luz azul y al instante siguiente estaba otra vez vistiendo sus ropas normales. Luego fue caminando hasta Inuyasha y Kagome, pero cuando estaba llegando hasta ellos, colapsó.

- "¡Gerardo!" -

- "¡GERARDO!" -

Se había desmayado por el cansancio que suponía usar los poderes de dragón hasta ese punto por primera vez. Gerardo no despertó sino hasta mucho más tarde, cuando ya había anochecido y todos habían montado el campamento para pasar la noche. Se despertó en medio de un claro, con una fogata encendida cerca y con Kagome revolviendo el contenido una olla que estaba encima de la misma.

- "¿Dónde estoy?" - preguntó en cuanto se levantó.

- "¡Ah, qué bien! ¡Ya has recuperado el conocimiento!" - dijo Kagome.

- "¿Ya es de noche?" - preguntó Gerardo mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

- "Sí, estuviste inconsciente durante toda la tarde; y decidimos acampar aquí mientras te recuperabas" - le explicó Kagome mientras le sonreía.

- "Ah, bueno. ¿Y qué hay de cenar?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Cenaremos un poco de estofado, aunque creo que Sesshomaru no va a comer nada..." - dijo Kagome

- "De acuerdo, pero... ¿Dónde están los demás?" - preguntó Gerardo: en el campamento estaban sólo él y Kagome.

- "Inuyasha y Sesshomaru fueron a cazar para conseguir comida; Rin, Shippou y Gabriela están jugando aquí cerca, con Jaken vigilándolos; y Miroku y Sango están mirando las estrellas..." - dijo Kagome mirando hacia su izquierda, luego Gerardo miró en esa dirección y allí estaban los niños jugando en un claro, iluminados por las estrellas y la luna. Luego ambos voltearon a la derecha, y allí estaban Sango y Miroku mirando las estrellas fuera del bosque, recostados uno encima del otro.

- "Bueno, seguro que Miroku se va propasar con Sango, no sería raro..." - dijo Gerardo riéndose.

- "No lo creo, esta noche se veían muy serios; y no creo que el monje Miroku sea tan tonto como para arruinar esta atmosfera" - dijo Kagome enfadada.

- "Esta bien, lo siento" - dijo Gerardo suspirando.

Sango y Miroku estaban teniendo una pequeña cita bajo las estrellas.

- "Houshi-sama, todavía no ha olvidado la promesa que me hizo, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Sango mirándolo a los ojos.

- "Por supuesto que no, mi querida Sango, te prometí que si derrotábamos a Naraku me casaría contigo; y formaríamos una familia juntos..." - dijo Miroku abrazándola.

- "Pero, ¿qué pasará con Kohaku?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Ya se nos ocurrirá una forma de liberarlo de la voluntad de Naraku y de volver a formar la Perla sin que él muera..." - dijo Miroku amablemente.

- "Houshi-sama... se lo agradezco mucho..." - dijo Sango poniéndose roja.

Mientras tanto, Gerardo y Kagome se habían quedado en silencio; y al poco rato escucharon movimiento en unos arbustos que estaban tras ellos, para después revelar que eran Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

- "¿Y cómo les fue cazando?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "¡Keh! No conseguimos nada, parece que el olor de la sangre de esos monstruos ahuyentó a todos los animales que habían aquí; y cuando había conseguido una presa, ¡Sesshomaru me la quitó de las manos!"- dijo Inuyasha de mal talante.

- "Bueno, ya sabemos que Sesshomaru odia la comida de nosotros, es mejor así" - dijo Gerardo, haciendo que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru voltearan a verlo.

- "Veo que ya despertaste..." - dijo Sesshomaru en su típica voz inexpresiva.

- "Te pasaste toda la tarde durmiendo, por lo visto" - dijo Inuyasha burlándose.

- "Ya hablaremos de eso cuando estemos comiendo, no me gusta que me digan que estuve holgazaneando mientras todos hacían cosas importantes" - dijo Gerardo irritado.

- "Bueno, ya la cena está lista, ¿podrían llamar a los demás?" - preguntó Kagome.

Así, que Inuyasha fue a llamar a Sango y Miroku, mientras que Gerardo fue a buscar a su hermana, a Shippou y a Rin. Al poco rato, ya todos (a excepción de Sesshomaru y de Jaken, por supuesto) estaban comiendo el estofado que Kagome había preparado.

- "Bueno, fue una gran batalla la que tuvimos hoy... ¡Y además conseguimos siete fragmentos del cristal de sombras!" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Sí, fue una gran victoria para nosotros, aunque me gustaría saber porque te desmayaste cuando desactivaste tu poder..." - dijo Miroku dirigiéndose a Gerardo.

- "Es cierto, eso fue muy extraño" - dijo Kagome pensativamente.

- "¡Debe ser porque es un humano débil!" - dijo Jaken partiéndose de risa. Terminó pagando caro por eso, ya que Gerardo lo agarró por el cuello de sus ropas, se lo llevó a rastras a unos arbustos cercanos y lo golpeó bastantes veces en la cabeza, para después traerlo de vuelta.

- "Bueno, es que fue la primera vez que usé mis poderes en esa forma; y como no estoy acostumbrado a usar tanta energía, me terminé desmayando" - explicó Gerardo un tanto avergonzado en cuanto volvió.

- "Debe ser agotador usar esos poderes..." - dijo Sango.

- "Y esperen a que vean las formas avanzadas del poder del dragón..." - dijo Gerardo. Luego sacó de nuevo la flauta.

- "¿Otra vez vas a tocar música?" - preguntó Shippou.

- "Sí; y esta canción está dedicada a nuestros invitados, con la excepción del hombre rana" - le dijo Gerardo, generando miradas curiosas de los demás, pero también una cuantas risas.

Luego se puso a tocar la flauta; mientras los demás lo escuchaban, y cuando terminó, casi todos le dedicaron un aplauso.

- "Gracias; y creo que a ciertas personas les gustó mucho la melodía" - dijo Gerardo mirando a Sesshomaru y Rin.

- "A mí me gustó mucho, Gerardo-sama" - dijo Rin.

- "Me alegra mucho; y por favor, prefiero que me llamen sin honorífico, no me gusta mucho el trato formal" - dijo Gerardo con una sonrisa.

- "Por cierto, ¿cómo se titulaba esa canción?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Se titulaba 'Sesshomaru to Rin'" - dijo Gerardo, lo cual les aclaró el misterio a los demás - "¿Por cierto, les parece bien si nos relajamos por un par de días? Ya que conseguimos tantos fragmentos en nuestro primer día de viaje..." -

- "No sería mala idea" - dijo Kagome.

- "¿Y no era muy urgente esa misión de ustedes?" - preguntó Inuyasha mirándolos con desagrado.

- "Sí, pero hemos adelantado mucho, por eso deberíamos descansar; y ya que vamos a pasar por una playa mañana..." dijo Gerardo abriendo un mapa de la región en su Dragtenm y señalando por donde iban a pasar al día siguiente.

- "Entonces será mejor que vuelva a casa, que necesito buscar unas cosas; y necesito que Gerardo y Gabriela vengan conmigo" - dijo Kagome alegremente.

- "Bueno, está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos entonces" - dijo Gerardo poniéndose en pie - "Inuyasha, ¿vas a acompañarnos?" -

- "Sí, no puedo dejar a Kagome sola ni un momento, quién sabe que tenga el desgraciado de Naraku en mente..." - contestó Inuyasha desagradablemente.

- "Sango, ¿nos puedes prestar a Kirara?" - le preguntó Kagome.

- "Claro que sí, solo traten de regresar pronto" - dijo Sango.

- "Bueno, los estaremos esperando aquí..." - dijo Miroku mientras acercaba su mano a Sango, pero Sango se apartó de inmediato.

- "No se preocupen, yo cuidaré que Miroku no intente hacerle nada a Sango" - dijo Shippou haciéndose el maduro.

Así que Kagome se subió en Kirara, mientras que Gerardo y Gabriela se transformaban en Dragoons para irse volando (la armadura de Gabriela era blanca con bordes plateados; y llevaba sobre el pecho una placa circular con los emblemas de la luz y la luna) mientras que Inuyasha los seguía corriendo a toda velocidad. Tan pronto como llegaron al pozo, Kagome desmontó a Kirara; y Gabriela y Gerardo anularon sus poderes.

- "¿Por qué no quisiste que te llevara en mi espalda?" - le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome cuando estaban por entrar al pozo.

- "¡Para no molestarte, así que no te quejes!" - le dijo Kagome.

- "Mejor dejen sus eternas discusiones de pareja para después" - dijo Gerardo de mal humor.

- "¡No te metas en esto! ¡Abajo!" - dijo Kagome tirando tanto a Inuyasha como a Gerardo al piso.

- "Creo que no debiste hacer eso..." - dijo Gabriela mirando a Kagome de forma extraña.

- "¡Ups! ¡Disculpa!" - dijo Kagome avergonzada.

- "Kagome..." - dijo Inuyasha desde el suelo - "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" -

- "¡Perdón, es que se me salió!" -

- "Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices" - dijo Gerardo poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa para luego acomodarse las gafas.

- "Bueno, será mejor que entremos al pozo" - dijo Gabriela alegremente.

- "Es cierto" - dijo Kagome dubitativa. El pozo sólo la dejaba pasar a ella y a Inuyasha; y no creía que ellos pudieran pasar también. Se le había olvidado todo respecto a eso y no lo había recordado hasta ese momento. Inuyasha también tenía una mueca en la cara, pensaba que era una tontería siquiera intentarlo.

De cualquier modo, entraron al pozo; y sorprendentemente, el pozo dejó pasar a Gabriela y Gerardo, a pesar que la luz del portal ahora era un poco más tenue de lo que era anteriormente.

- "¿Qué tal? ¡El pozo nos permitió el paso!" - dijo Gabriela alegremente.

- "¿Pero cómo? ¡El pozo no le permitía el paso a nadie más que nosotros dos!" - dijo Kagome sorprendida.

- "Debe ser por el poder combinado de los fragmentos de Sombras y el fragmento de Shikon..." - dijo Gerardo mirando hacia el bolsillo en el que estaba guardada la bolsa de luz que contenía los fragmentos.

- "¡Keh! ¡Eso demuestra que no podemos dejar que Naraku los tenga!" - dijo Inuyasha con un aire de superioridad desagradable.

- "Si, ya sabemos, no te preocupes" - dijo Gabriela girando los ojos.

Decidieron dar por terminada la discusión, así que salieron del pozo y entraron a la casa de Kagome. Después de dejar los zapatos en el recibidor, Kagome anunció que había llegado y fue hasta el comedor para ver a su familia (Inuyasha la siguió, pues el plan de Kagome era que primero vieran una cara conocida antes de presentarles a sus nuevos amigos). Después de que habían saludado a Inuyasha, llamó a Gerardo y a Gabriela para presentarlos.

- "¡Bueno, ellos son nuestros nuevos amigos: Gerardo y Gabriela!" - dijo Kagome alegremente.

- "Es un gran placer conocerla en persona, Higurashi-san" dijo Gerardo inclinándose ante ella.

- "El placer es mío" - dijo la madre de Kagome sonriente - "¿Y ustedes también provienen de la era Sengoku?" -

- "No, nosotros también somos de esta época, pero somos occidentales; y pensamos que con estas ropas encajaríamos mejor" - explicó Gabriela.

- "Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al comedor y allí les explicaré todo..." - dijo Kagome.

Se pasaron el siguiente cuarto de hora relatando toda la historia de lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Al final, la madre de Kagome estaba muy interesada en Gabriela, por el hecho de que se parecía mucho a su hija. Y el abuelo de Kagome estaba muy interesado en Gerardo, porque Gerardo quería conocer más de las costumbres y leyendas de Japón, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor por lo cansado que estaba. Souta también miraba a ambos hermanos con interés; pero más que todo a Gabriela por la misma razón que su madre.

- "Bueno, si necesitan quedarse aquí esta noche, Gerardo e Inuyasha pueden quedarse en la habitación de Souta; y Gabriela en la habitación de Kagome" - dijo la madre de Kagome - "Les prepararé unos futon y unas pijamas para que se puedan quedar" -

- "Se lo agradecemos mucho" - dijeron Gerardo y Gabriela; y cuando todo estaba listo, se fueron a dormir sin decir nada más excepto por 'gracias' y 'buenas noches'.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Dearest)


	8. Un Día de Diversión

Capítulo 8:

Un Día de Diversión

(Opening: I Am)

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, todo el grupo fue a las tiendas de artículos de playa para comprar algunas cosas para su pequeño día de relax. Claro está, que Gerardo y Gabriela ya no seguían vistiendo los kimonos, sino que ahora Gerardo vestía una camisa y un pantalón azul que había traído en su equipaje, mientras que Gabriela tomó prestada una de las viejas ropas de Kagome (una blusa blanca con una falda rosa) e Inuyasha llevaba una gorra, como ya era costumbre. Antes de partir, sin embargo, Gerardo y Gabriela fueron un momento hasta el Árbol Sagrado para verlo.

- "Vaya, el Árbol Sagrado... el Goshinboku" - dijo Gerardo maravillado viendo y tocando el árbol.

- "Es mucho más bonito de verdad..." - dijo Gabriela imitando a su hermano.

- "El 'omoide no basho'... el 'hajimari no basho'..." - dijo Gerardo recordando de inmediato todo lo que había pasado con el árbol: el comienzo de las aventuras, los engaños de Naraku, la forma en la que el árbol ayudó a Kagome e Inuyasha en la batalla con Menomaru; y el papel importante que tuvo cuando Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome que iba a irse con Kikyou...

- "¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?" - preguntó Inuyasha mirando a ambos.

- "Solamente estamos admirando el árbol que fue el comienzo de todo..." - dijo Gerardo sin apartar la vista del árbol.

- "¡Será mejor que se pongan en camino, que ya nos vamos!" - dijo Kagome pasando al lado de ellos.

- "¡Espéranos!" - le gritaron los dos. Fueron caminando hasta las tiendas y al poco rato, ya estaban comprando.

- "¡Bueno, este día va a ser memorable!" - dijo Gerardo mientras agarraba una bolsa y metía allí unas cuantas botellas de protector solar.

- "Sí, pero... ¿Por qué compras tanto protector?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Porque detesto quemarme cuando voy a la playa, así que siempre me pongo un montón" - dijo Gerardo desagradablemente - "Además de que también estoy llevando para los demás" -

- "Bueno, yo me iré a probar los trajes de baño" - dijo Kagome.

- "¿No tienes ya uno?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Sí, pero bueno, ya sabrás porque cuando hayamos vuelto" - dijo Kagome mientras sonreía de forma enigmática.

- 'De seguro todos los trajes de baño para las chicas van a ser enterizos, por culpa de cierto monje' - pensó Gerardo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- "¡Keh! ¡No entiendo para que llevan tantas cosas sólo para bañarse en ese montón de agua salada!" - dijo Inuyasha.

Después de un rato, salieron cargando una sombrilla, unas sillas, toallas, y unos cuantos trajes de baño (a Gabriela y a Gerardo les pareció muy raro que Kagome hubiera comprado tres trajes de baño para niña y dos para niño, pues sobraba uno en ambos casos, pero Inuyasha y Kagome tenían algo planeado desde el día anterior, aunque a Inuyasha no le gustaba mucho la idea...) y de paso, Gerardo tuvo que jalar a Gabriela varias veces para sacarla de las tiendas, porque siempre se antojaba de querer comprar cosas; y no tenían dinero suficiente para eso.

- "Bueno, ¿estamos listos para irnos?" - preguntó Inuyasha impaciente cuando hubieron vuelto a la casa de Kagome.

- "¡Sí, sólo déjame ir a buscar mi equipaje!" - dijo Kagome distraídamente.

- "¿Y no lo cargabas en tu Dragtenm?" - preguntó Gabriela extrañada.

- "¡Ups! ¡Sí, pero tengo que arreglarlo!" - dijo Kagome un tanto aturullada.

- "Bueno, así nos cambiamos de ropa" - dijo Gerardo suspirando.

Cuando Kagome hubo terminado de arreglar su equipaje; y Gerardo y Gabriela se hubieron puesto los kimonos de nuevo, se despidieron de la familia de Kagome y fueron hasta el pozo, para luego saltar dentro.

- "Bueno, ya volvimos y creo que tendré que llevarte en mi espalda, Kagome" - dijo Inuyasha en cuanto salieron del pozo.

- "Y nosotros nos iremos por el aire de nuevo" - dijo Gerardo mientras él y Gabriela se transformaban de nuevo y Kagome se subía a la espalda de Inuyasha. Luego se pusieron en camino; y al cabo de un rato estaban de nuevo en donde habían acampado el día anterior.

- "¡Qué bien, ya volvieron! ¡Kagome!" - dijo Shippou alegremente acercándose a saludarlos y subiéndose al hombro de Kagome.

- "¡Kagome-sama! ¡Gabriela-chan! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Gerardo!" - los saludó Rin alegremente.

- "¡Hola Shippou!" - lo saludó Kagome; y luego miró a los demás - "¡Hola chicos! ¿No ha habido nada nuevo desde que nos fuimos?" -

- "No, Kagome. No hemos encontrado más youkai ni nada parecido desde ayer" - dijo Sango extrañada por eso.

- "¡Keh! ¡Esos monstruos son unos cobardes!" - dijo Inuyasha resoplando.

- "O será que algo más los está espantando..." - dijo Sesshomaru con su voz inexpresiva.

- "¡Ah, claro! ¡La presencia del poderoso youkai amo de las tierras del oeste!" - dijo Inuyasha en tono de burla.

- "O tal vez haya sido el olor de tu repugnante sangre humana..." - dijo Sesshomaru desenfundando a Tokijin, mientras Inuyasha desenfundaba a Tessaiga. Pero cuando parecía que iban a comenzar a pelear...

- "¡Basta los dos!" - gritó Gerardo poniéndose entre ambos - "¡Inuyasha, no deberías dejarte provocar tan fácilmente! ¡Y tú, Sesshomaru, recuerda las condiciones que puse para que pudieras viajar a nuestro lado!" -

Y dicho eso, ambos hermanos se quedaron en calma, pero arrojándose miradas asesinas. Kagome se sorprendió de que Gerardo tuviera tanto valor como para interponerse entre ambos.

- "¿Y dónde está cara de rana?" - preguntó Gabriela.

-"Si con eso te refieres a Jaken, le ordené que fuera a buscar comida..." - le respondió Sesshomaru desagradablemente.

- "Bueno, ¿estamos listos para seguir nuestro camino?" - preguntó Miroku, que durante toda la conversación había estado muy callado.

- "Creo que sí" - dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha y suspirando - "Sólo que antes hay una última cosa que debemos hacer, ya que la playa está tan cerca..."

Luego, Kagome sacó su mochila de su Dragtenm; y de allí sacó una botella llena de un líquido rosa claro.

- "Creo que es hora de que nuestros nuevos amigos conozcan a Miko e Inuyasha" - dijo Kagome sosteniendo la botella con fuerza en su mano derecha y mirando a Gerardo y Gabriela.

- "¿Quiénes son ellos?" - preguntó Gabriela; y les sonó un tanto extraño a ella y a Gerardo que conocerían a Inuyasha, porque... ¡Lo tenían enfrente de ellos!

- "Ya verás... ¿Inuyasha, vienes?" - preguntó Kagome, ante lo cual Inuyasha solo asintió - "Bueno, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan... ¿Pueden acompañarnos?" -

Sango y Miroku ya sabían a qué se refería Kagome viendo la botella, así que simplemente la siguieron a ella y a Inuyasha hasta un bosque cercano.

- "Me pregunto qué van a hacer allí..." - dijo Gabriela extrañada.

-" Ya verán en un momento..." - dijo Shippou misteriosamente; y poco después hubo un destello de luz blanca.

-" ¿Qué habrá sido eso?" - preguntó Gerardo. Al poco rato, salió Sango llevando en sus brazos a una niña bastante parecida a Gabriela y a Rin, vestida con un kosode anaranjado y rojo adornado con esferas blancas y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño blanco; y luego detrás de Sango, salió Miroku cargando a un niño de pelo plateado con orejas de perro y vestido con un kimono rojo, y llevando a Tessaiga con todo y su funda atada a su cintura. Ambos parecían estar inconscientes.

- "¿¡Esos niños son Kagome e Inuyasha!" - dijo Gerardo sorprendido cuando Sango y Miroku se sentaron y les explicaron todo, dejando a Kagome y a Inuyasha tendidos en la hierba.

- "Sí, pero a Kagome de ahora en adelante deben llamarla Miko, hasta que se ponga su medallón de memoria o vuelva a la normalidad..." - dijo Sango seriamente.

- "¿Y si no que ocurrirá?" - preguntó Gabriela tercamente.

- "No pueden llamarla por su nombre así como tampoco pueden decirles nada que active sus recuerdos, porque perderían la razón, ese es el efecto de sellado de memoria que tiene el agua rejuvenecedora" - dijo Miroku.

- "¿Y la volvieron a beber? Vaya que son necios..." - dijo Gerardo mirando a Kagome y a Inuyasha extrañamente.

- "Bueno, antes de que ustedes llegaran aquí por primera vez estaban discutiendo por eso, sobre que les gustaría repetir esos días que pasaron así; y creo que este les pareció el mejor momento..." - dijo Sango mirando a Inuyasha y a Kagome, ambos tenían una sonrisa en los labios, como si hubieran deseado eso por mucho tiempo.

- "Bueno, me llevaré aparte a Inuyasha, que necesitamos explicarle una cosa muy importante" - dijo Miroku cuando ya daban señales de que iban a despertarse.

- "De acuerdo, pero... ¿Qué haremos con Kagome y su equipaje?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Pueden distraerla haciendo que juegue con tu hermana o con Rin, y en cuanto a su mochila, deberías guardársela en tu artefacto..." - sugirió Sango.

- "De acuerdo" - dijo Gerardo cuando ya Miroku y Sango se habían llevado a Inuyasha de vuelta al bosque. Gabriela fue a llamar a Rin para que les hiciera compañía mientras Gerardo metía en su Dragtenm la mochila de Kagome.

- "¿Kagome-sama ahora es Miko-chan de nuevo?" - preguntó Rin en cuanto la vio tendida en la hierba.

- "Sí, así es" - dijo Gerardo.

- "¡Y ahora que no está Inuyasha, no habrá quien estropee nuestra diversión!" - dijo Shippou alegremente.

- "Te recuerdo quien va a tomar su lugar" - dijo Gabriela señalando a su hermano, el cual ya había puesto una cara de repugnancia que parecía más bien propia de Inuyasha.

- "Uy, sí... Ya entendí..." - dijo Shippou temeroso.

Luego, Kagome (o mejor dicho, Miko) se despertó; viendo alrededor. Y se fijó en las únicas personas que podía reconocer...

- "¡Rin! ¡Shippou! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y quiénes son esas personas?" -

- "¡Miko, cálmate! Hemos salido en un nuevo viaje; y esas personas son nuestros nuevos amigos" - le explicó Shippou.

Luego, Gerardo se adelantó.

- "¿Eres Miko?" - le preguntó con un tono duro que recordaba más bien al de Inuyasha, haciendo que ella le asintiera asustada, pero luego simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora - "Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Gerardo; y ella es mi hermana, Gabriela" -

- "¡Hola!" - la saludó Gabriela con una sonrisa.

- "¿Y por qué sus nombres son tan raros?" - preguntó Miko confundida.

- "Porque ellos son extranjeros" - explicó Shippou haciéndose el entendido.

- "¡Oh! ¿Y qué es esta cosa brillante que tengo en mi muñeca?" - preguntó Miko viendo el Dragtenm que llevaba en su muñeca.

- "Es un regalo de parte nuestra, es un artefacto mágico que te permite hablar con las personas que están lejos de ti y guardar cosas dentro" - dijo Gabriela alegremente.

- "¡Es un regalo muy útil entonces, y además es muy bonito! ¿Por cierto, dónde están Inuyasha, Houshi-sama y Sango?" - preguntó Miko mirándolos.

- "Están en un bosque cercano, dijeron que necesitaban hablar de algo importante..." - dijo Shippou seriamente.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, Miroku y Sango estaban explicándole a Inuyasha sobre Rin, Sesshomaru y sobre sus nuevos amigos. Cuando terminaron con la explicación, Inuyasha estaba un tanto confundido, pero también tenía una sensación de que ya sabía sobre eso. Luego, se pusieron en camino de vuelta a donde estaban los demás.

- "¡Bueno, ya volvimos!" - anunció Sango cuando ella, Miroku e Inuyasha habían vuelto. Gerardo estaba sentado en la hierba observando a Rin, Miko, Shippou y Gabriela jugando mientras mantenía una mano sobre el mango de su espada, preparado por si pasaba cualquier cosa.

- "¿Ellos son nuestros nuevos amigos?" - preguntó Inuyasha tímidamente.

- "Sí, el que lleva el kimono azul es Gerardo, la niña que se parece a Miko es Rin, y la otra niña que también se parece a Miko y lleva el kimono blanco y plateado es Gabriela, la hermana menor de Gerardo" - explicó Sango alegremente. Luego, Inuyasha se acercó a Gerardo para verlo mejor. No sabía porque, pero le daba una sensación extraña, como si se pareciera a alguien a quien él conocía pero que había olvidado.

- "Ehh... Disculpa..." - empezó Inuyasha.

- "¿Sí? Tú debes ser Inuyasha... Y por lo que puedo ver, eres un hanyou..." - dijo Gerardo en un tono que recordaba más bien al de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se aterró cuando dijo la palabra 'hanyou', porque pensó que él no lo aceptaría como el resto del grupo, pero después Gerardo simplemente le sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro: le daba lástima ver al pequeño hanyou tan triste; y con apariencia de haber estado solo durante mucho tiempo - "No te preocupes, no me importa si son humanos, hanyous o youkais, ¡para mi todos valen por igual! Al menos mientras no intenten aniquilarme" -

Esto alegró mucho a Inuyasha, porque tenía otro amigo más.

- "Pero ustedes dos tienen una presencia muy extraña" - dijo Miko cuando se fijó en el aura azul que emanaba de Gerardo y el aura blanca y plateada que emanaba de Gabriela.

- "Y... ambos huelen como si su sangre fuera humana, pero a la vez no lo fuera..." - dijo Inuyasha olfateando cerca de ellos.

- "Se los explicaremos después; ¿y no deberían estar jugando en estos momentos?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "¡Sí! ¡Y quiero mostrarles algo que vi en el bosque, síganme!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras todos los demás corrían detrás de él hacia el bosque.

- "¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!" - gritó Gerardo cuando ya se alejaban - "Ni modo, tendré que ir tras ellos para asegurarme de que no les pase nada" -

- "Pero Inuyasha sabe pelear, ¿por qué no los dejas tranquilos?" - preguntó Miroku despreocupadamente.

- "¡Houshi-sama, no podemos dejarlos solos! ¿Y si Naraku los ataca?" - lo regañó Sango.

- "La exterminadora está en lo cierto..." - dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a ellos, que hasta el momento solo se había limitado a observar - "Si esa basura de pseudo-hanyou viene aquí, ninguno de ellos podrá defenderse..." -

- "Vaya, primera vez que veo a Sesshomaru preocupado por alguien más..." - dijo Gerardo sorprendido.

- "Sólo me interesa lo que le pase a Rin..." - dijo Sesshomaru.

- "Bueno, iré a vigilarlos..." - dijo Gerardo mientras tomaba los arcos de Gabriela y Miko, junto con los carcaj de ambas y entraba al bosque. Al poco rato, los escuchó riendo; y cuando entró al lugar de donde provenían las risas, se encontró en un amplio y hermoso claro, el cual tenía unas cuantas ramas de los árboles encima, a través de las cuales se filtraban los rayos del sol, alrededor estaban volando varias mariposas, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y el suelo de hierba del claro estaba recubierto de flores de todos los colores.

(BGM: Sengoku Jidai de Yasuragi – Kaoru Wada)

Gerardo simplemente se sentó en el borde del claro para observarlos mientras jugaban; y realmente era una vista hermosa y tranquilizante, viendo a los niños jugando en grupo, persiguiendo a las mariposas y riendo. Todo eso junto le trajo una gran sonrisa a los labios de Gerardo. Al poco rato llegaron los demás miembros del grupo (Fluffy-sama incluido); y también decidieron sentarse a verlos por un rato. Después de un rato de verlos, Gerardo decidió llamarlos para el almuerzo, porque después iban a ir a la playa.

- "¡Chicos! ¡Es hora de comer!" - los llamó Gerardo.

- "Uff... Sesshomaru... sama... le he traído la comida que me pidió..." - dijo Jaken mientras aparecía tras ellos arrastrando a un enorme jabalí. Todos estaban impresionados de que hubiera podido con esa carga.

- "¡Wow, Jaken-sama! ¿Pudo cargar ese enorme jabalí hasta aquí usted solo?" -preguntó Rin impresionada, pero no recibió respuesta porque Jaken se había desmayado por el cansancio.

- "Bueno, será mejor que dejemos descansar a la rana mientras comemos" - dijo Inuyasha mientras lo veía con cuidado.

Después del almuerzo (el cual consistió en carne de jabalí asada junto con bolas de arroz), todos prosiguieron su camino hasta la playa; y todos los niños estaban emocionados, porque era la primera vez que irían allí (excepto por Gabriela). Pero cuando iban a partir, Gerardo se quedó inmóvil mientras tocaba los botones de su Dragtenm; y todos se quedaron viéndolo.

- "¿Qué tanto estás haciendo, Gerardo-nii-san?" preguntó Inuyasha, haciendo que Gerardo se cayera de la impresión y que Gabriela se pusiera furiosa.

- "¿¡N-N-N-Nani! ¿¡Me llamaste 'hermano mayor'!" -

- "¡Sí, te considero como si fueras mi hermano mayor!" - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo; y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión (hasta Sesshomaru puso una cara de impresionado igual a la que pondría si viera a su padre), excepto por Miko, la cual también estaba sonriendo.

- "¡Yo igual, también te llamaré así de ahora en adelante, onii-chan!" -

- "Uf... Ni modo... Estaba indicando en que parte estamos, para que podamos volver aquí cuando queramos" - dijo en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión, luego el Dragtenm brilló en azul y sonó - "Ya está listo. Cuando quieran volver aquí, solo díganmelo" -

- "¿Esa cosa también puede llevarte de un lado a otro?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, puede transportarte instantáneamente a cualquier lugar que conozcas, pero debes registrarlo en el primero" - dijo Gerardo orgullosamente.

- "Ah, bueno, luego nos explicas como se hace" - dijo Miroku mirando su propio Dragtenm con interés.

Así que decidieron seguir su camino hasta que llegaron a la playa. De inmediato los niños se alegraron en cuanto vieron la arena y el mar resplandeciendo bajo la luz del sol. Quisieron meterse al agua de inmediato, pero Gerardo los detuvo.

- "¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo! ¡No pueden meterse a bañar con la ropa puesta; y tampoco pueden meterse a bañar sin nada de ropa!" -

- "Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" - preguntó Miko un tanto confundida.

- "¡Ponernos trajes de baño!" - dijo Gabriela - "Que tenemos unos por aquí, ¿o no hermano?" -

- "Sí, sólo denme un momento..." - dijo Gerardo mientras sacaba la mochila de Miko de su Dragtenm.

- "¡Esas son mis cosas!" - dijo Miko un tanto alterada.

- "Sí, pero Sango me pidió que te las guardara" - dijo Gerardo mientras abría la mochila y la revisaba; y al final sacó varios trajes de baño y varias botellas de protector solar - "Para las niñas hay tres, para los niños hay dos y para nosotros los mayores hay tres..." -

Después se pusieron a repartir los trajes de baño, de los cuales los de las chicas eran todos enterizos, tal y como Gerardo había vaticinado, mientras que los de los chicos eran tipo bóxer (a Miko le tocó uno que tenía los mismos colores de su kosode pero con un diseño distinto; a Gabriela le tocó uno verde con peces rosados; a Rin, uno rojo y verde; a Inuyasha, uno que era totalmente rojo; a Sango, uno que era rosado y blanco, con el mismo diseño de su kosode; a Shippou uno anaranjado con amarillo; a Gerardo uno azul y verde; y a Miroku, uno verde y blanco) y después se turnaron para cambiarse dentro del bosque del que habían salido (y aunque Miroku trató de espiar a las chicas, lo que consiguió fue un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Gerardo, por tratar de ver a las chicas y por 'darle un mal ejemplo a Inuyasha'). Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, estuvieron un poco escépticos sobre el funcionamiento del protector solar, pero al final Gerardo y Gabriela los convencieron para que se lo pusieran. Sacaron también las sillas, sombrillas y toallas de los Dragtenms de Miko (para su propio asombro), Gabriela y Gerardo para completar el paquete. Después se metieron a disfrutar del sol y del mar (claro está que Sesshomaru sólo se recostó contra la sombra de los árboles del borde del bosque junto con Jaken, diciendo "a los humanos y hanyous les gusta perder el tiempo"; y Gerardo había dejado sus gafas guardadas en el bolsillo interior de su kimono).

- "¡Nii-san, ten esto!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras le salpicaba agua a Gerardo.

- "Ah, con que esas tenemos..." - dijo Gerardo mientras todos se reían jugando con el agua; y mientras Inuyasha se reía, recibió un buen chorro de agua en la cara por el descuido. Cuando Inuyasha se recuperó del chorro de agua, se levantó y empezó a escupir el agua.

- "¡Puag! ¡Está salada! Y creo que me tragué una buena parte..." -

- "¡No te preocupes, un poco de agua salada no mata a nadie!" - dijo Gerardo riéndose con los demás.

- "Hermano... ¡Creo que te pasaste un poco!" - dijo Gabriela alegremente mientras le arrojaba agua.

- "¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ten esto!" - dijo Gerardo mientras sacaba una pequeña masa de agua del mar y se la tiraba encima a Gabriela.

Y así siguieron echándose agua por un buen rato, hasta que les dio hambre y decidieron descansar un poco bajo las sombrillas. Sacaron la comida que tenían preparada en la mochila de Miko y empezaron a comer.

- "Por cierto, ¿cómo es que puedes hacer eso con el agua, nii-san?" preguntó Inuyasha, haciendo que Gerardo se avergonzara de nuevo, mientras que Gabriela se enfurecía de nuevo.

- "Bueno... es que yo tengo el poder de manipular todos los tipos de agua que encuentre, así como la que yo puedo crear del aire..." - dijo Gerardo.

- "¡Y yo tengo el poder de controlar la luz!" - dijo Gabriela soltando un destello de luz que cegó a todos.

- "¿¡Era necesario que hicieras esa demostración!" - preguntó Gerardo furioso en cuanto todos se recuperaron del destello.

- "¡Perdón! Y por cierto... ¡ABAJO!" - dijo Gabriela enojada; y de inmediato Gerardo e Inuyasha terminaron comiendo arena.

- "Para que les quede claro, cada vez que Miko o Gabriela digan 'abajo'... nos va a pasar esto..." - dijo Gerardo después de que ambos se pusieron en pie de nuevo; y él se sentó en la forma que se sentaba Inuyasha en su forma normal (piernas y brazos cruzados).

- "Ah, por eso fue que se cayó en esa ocasión..." - dijo Miko recordando de pronto lo que había pasado en los ensayos para el festival.

- "¡Bueno, es hora de ir a nadar de nuevo!" - dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo la conversación, pero Gerardo lo detuvo.

- "¡Espera! ¡Debes esperar por lo menos media hora después de comer, o te puede dar un calambre!" -

- "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Vaya!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba de nuevo, luego se fijó en la espada de Gerardo, la cual estaba al lado de una de las sillas.

- "¿Nii-san; y que tiene de especial esa espada? Porque siento un gran poder en ella..." -

- "Ah, ¿te refieres a mi Ryuuga? ¡Es mi espada, forjada con un tesoro personal mío, un colmillo, escamas y garras del Dios Dragón del Agua; y trozos de los cristales elementales!" - dijo Gerardo orgulloso mientras la tomaba y la sacaba de su funda.

- "¡Vaya, es impresionante! ¡Pero no es mejor que mi Tessaiga!" - dijo Inuyasha también en un tono orgulloso.

- "¡Si, he oído que está hecha con un colmillo de tu padre, que absorbe las habilidades de los enemigos que aniquilas con ella y que además tiene grandes poderes!" - dijo Gerardo emocionado.

- "Y siempre la he querido tener en mis manos..." - dijo Sesshomaru, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

- "Puede que él sea mi hermano, pero es muy desagradable... No puedo darle jamás mi espada, es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi padre..." - dijo Inuyasha tristemente. Sesshomaru le arrojó una mirada asesina.

- "Y también el kimono de las ratas de fuego..." - le recordó Gerardo.

- "¿No era un regalo de mi madre?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Si, pero ella lo recibió de las manos de tu padre, es lo que me han contado" - dijo Gerardo, era obvio que no podía decirles sobre de dónde había sacado toda esa información - "¿Y qué les parece si vamos a jugar con la pelota o con la arena mientras esperamos a que podamos entrar al agua de nuevo?" -

- "¡Sí!" - dijeron todos.

- "¡Aaah! ¡Houshi-sama!" - gritó Sango, haciendo que todos menos Miko, Inuyasha y Rin suspiraran. Luego Sango empezó a abofetear a Miroku hasta que lo dejó en el suelo. Al parecer le había tocado su parte posterior; y para colmo, le había jalado la parte de atrás del traje de baño.

- "¡Te lo mereces, monje libidinoso!" - dijo Gerardo en un tono reprobatorio, luego fue hasta la mochila de Miko y sacó los juguetes de playa que habían traído. Así que la siguiente media hora se la pasaron construyendo castillo de arena y viendo como las olas se los llevaban (y todos estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron la forma que tenían los castillos europeos).

Luego, se pusieron a jugar voleibol de playa, ya que Gerardo les había dicho que se podía jugar en la playa de esa forma; y de inmediato hicieron dos equipos: los chicos contra las chicas. Al final, el juego terminó en una victoria de tres a dos a favor de las chicas (y todo porque en el último minuto, Gabriela hizo trampa usando su poder de luz, evitando que pudieran devolver el saque; y a pesar de que los chicos intentaron discutir con ella por eso, Inuyasha y Gerardo terminaron de nuevo comiendo arena). Luego volvieron a entrar al agua (claro está que ya habían renovado la dosis de protector solar) y se pasaron el resto de la tarde allí, hasta que empezó a oscurecer y decidieron dirigirse a las aguas termales más cercanas para sacarse la sal y la arena del cuerpo.

- "¡Vaya, si a esto no se le puede llamar un día de diversión, no sé cómo lo diremos!" -dijo Gerardo animadamente cuando entraron a uno de los manantiales de agua termal junto con Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippou; y al lado, oculto entre los arbustos estaba otro manantial donde se estaban bañando las chicas.

- "Estoy de acuerdo, Gerardo-kun" dijo Miroku, mientras trataba de salirse para ir a espiar a las chicas.

- "Yo no haría eso, Miroku..." - dijo Shippou.

- "¿Por qué dices eso, Shippou?" - preguntó Inuyasha, pero de inmediato recibió su respuesta. Sango había oído a Miroku y a Shippou y le había lanzado un tronco a Miroku, el cual le dio justo en la frente, haciendo que se cayera de espaldas al agua.

- "¡Pervertido! ¡Vuelva a intentar eso y ya verá!" - dijo la voz de Sango desde el otro lado.

- "¡Te lo advertí, Miroku!" - dijo Shippou mientras él, Gerardo e Inuyasha se desternillaban de risa. También se escuchaba que todas las chicas, menos Sango, estaban riéndose.

- "¡Te lo mereces, deberías cambiar un poco esa conducta tuya!" - dijo Gerardo riéndose.

- "¡Estoy de acuerdo, nii-san!" - dijo Inuyasha también riéndose.

- "¡A callar los tres!" - dijo Miroku molesto mientras se salía del manantial para secarse y vestirse.

- "Y qué raro que no nos salió con su mala excusa de que es culpa de su mano maldita" - dijo Shippou riéndose.

- "Y es así, solo que tiene otro tipo de maldición: ¡su actitud!" - dijo Gerardo, y las risas aumentaron en fuerza.

Después de un rato, decidieron salirse. Luego de haberse secado y vestido, empezaron a preparar la cena, la cual consistió en estofado preparado por Sango.

- "¡Eso sí que le estuvo bien empleado, Sango!" - dijo Gerardo.

- "¡No quiero seguir hablando de eso!" - le dijo Sango muy molesta, así que todos decidieron dejar el tema y empezar a comer. Luego de la deliciosa cena (en especial porque Sango se había dedicado mucho a hacerla), todos decidieron irse a dormir. Pero antes Gerardo decidió, como ya era costumbre, ponerse a tocar la flauta.

- "¿Qué vas a tocar?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Mejor no preguntes, porque todos aquí saben que lo digo después de que termino..." - respondió Gerardo sonriéndole misteriosamente; y de inmediato comenzó, tocando una melodía lenta, hermosa y tranquilizante. Todos estaban bastante relajados, pero se llevaron un buen susto cuando vieron que un fantasma amarillo estaba también tocando la flauta a pocos pasos de ellos; y además tocando la misma melodía que Gerardo estaba tocando. El fantasma estaba rodeado por un corro de almas de niños, las cuales solo estaban jugando a su alrededor. Tan pronto como Gerardo dejó de tocar, el fantasma y las almas se fueron y se desvanecieron en el aire.

- "¿¡Por qué no nos avisaste que ibas a tocar la melodía del Tatarimokke!" - preguntó Shippou enojado.

- "¿Y qué tiene de malo? No nos hizo nada, más bien parecía que yo le estaba haciendo coro..." - dijo Gerardo encogiéndose de hombros.

- "Uf... no tienes remedio..." - dijo Shippou. Gerardo tenía ganas de matarlo, pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo así. Luego guardó su flauta y se metió a su bolsa de dormir con Gabriela, mientras los demás se acomodaban. Pero no sospechaban que Naraku los estaba observando a través del espejo de Kanna, desde su escondite.

- "Mañana será el día perfecto para llevar a cabo mi plan..." - dijo mientras se reía de forma enfermiza.

- "Espero que tu plan resulte, Naraku..." - dijo una voz siniestra detrás de Naraku.

- "Tenebross... deberías saber que es muy fácil atraer a las moscas a mi telaraña" -respondió Naraku.

- "Tal vez, pero esa chica es de gran importancia, si corrompemos sus poderes sagrados, podríamos usarla para nuestro beneficio, empezando por oscurecer la Perla de Shikon y el cristal donde está encerrada mi esencia. No podemos permitirnos fallar" - dijo Tenebross.

- "Ten paciencia, muy pronto la tendremos aquí..." - dijo Naraku; y luego empezó a reírse.

- 'Algo de ese tal Tenebross no me gusta nada... Y no puedo ir a alertar al grupo de Inuyasha o a Sesshomaru sin que me descubran...' - pensó Kagura mientras los espiaba oculta desde atrás de una pared.

- "¿Que estás tramando, Kagura?" - preguntó Hakudoushi.

- "N-nada..." - dijo Kagura tratando de mantener su mente en blanco para que Hakudoushi no pudiera leerla.

- "Recuerda que si traicionas a Naraku... Perderás la vida..." - dijo Hakudoushi burlándose de ella.

- "Eso... lo sé... muy bien..." - dijo Kagura con amargura.

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy calmada, pero también muy fría; y los niños decidieron jugar 'oshikura manjuu' para calentarse mientras los demás preparaban el desayuno.

- "¿Y cómo se juega?" - preguntó Gabriela.

- "Solo necesitamos ponernos de espaldas y empujarnos fuertemente los unos a los otros mientras cantamos 'oshikura manjuu osarete naku ka'" - contestó Inuyasha alegremente. Luego se pusieron de espaldas y comenzaron.

- "Oshikura manjuu, osarete naku ka... Oshikura manjuu, osarete naku ka..." -

- "Tal parece que se están divirtiendo mucho," - dijo Sango mientras los miraba.

- "Sí; y así por lo menos tenemos tranquilidad para preparar el desayuno" - dijo Gerardo mientras sacaba lo que iban a comer de la mochila de Miko - "Aunque no sé si a esto se le pueda llamar 'preparar el desayuno'" - añadió con una sonrisa irónica.

- "¿No han terminado aún con su pequeño día de diversión?" - los interrumpió Sesshomaru, el cual tenía una mirada bastante amarga en sus ojos.

- "Sí, nos pondremos en camino después de desayunar" - dijo Miroku.

El desayuno consistió en unos cuantos sándwiches que habían preparado el día anterior antes de venir a la época antigua. Después, Sango sacó los medallones de memoria de Inuyasha y Miko y se los entregó.

- "Pónganselos, que deben llevarlos puestos para lo que vamos a hacer ahora..." - les dijo autoritariamente. Ambos tomaron sus medallones y se los pusieron. Los ojos de ambos titilaron por un momento; y después...

- "Ya saben lo que dicen, todo lo bueno llega a su fin" - dijo Miko tristemente.

- "¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú?" - preguntó Gerardo extrañado.

- "Sí, mientras llevo el medallón soy yo misma," - dijo Kagome - "Bueno, debo regresar a mi forma normal ahora, así que ya vuelvo..." -

- "¿No sería mejor que te acompañara alguien? Digo... Por lo que pueda estar planeando el psicópata de Naraku..." - dijo Gerardo angustiado.

- "No te preocupes, estaré bien" - dijo mientras sacaba su uniforme y la botella de agua envejecedora de su mochila y se adentraba un poco más en el bosque.

- "Espero que de verdad no pase nada..." dijo Inuyasha preocupado. Todavía estaba en su forma de niño; y no quería regresar a la normalidad hasta que Kagome lo hubiera hecho.

Unos momentos más tarde, Kagome ya había regresado a su forma normal y se había puesto su uniforme. Cuando había guardado las cosas en su mochila e iba a volver con los demás, algo vino y la agarró por la espalda, para luego llevársela.

- "¡AAAAHHH!" -

- "¡Kagome!" - gritó Inuyasha.

- "¿Qué ocurre?" - dijo Gerardo preocupado.

- "¡Es Kagome, acabo de escucharla gritar; y puedo sentir el asqueroso olor de Naraku cerca!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras salía corriendo.

- "¡Espéranos!" - dijo Sango mientras lo seguían.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Fukai Mori)


	9. La Nueva Trampa de Naraku

Capítulo 9:

La Nueva Trampa de Naraku

(Opening: Owaranai Yume)

Naraku tenía a Kagome prisionera con sus tentáculos de forma tal que ella no podía moverse ni escapar.

- "¡Naraku! ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?" - preguntó Kagome furiosa.

- "Simplemente ya he aguantado suficientes de tus intromisiones, tus poderes de purificación ya me han resultado un gran estorbo por mucho tiempo, así que es hora de deshacerme de ti..." - dijo Naraku.

- "¿¡Y crees que dejaré que me mates tan fácilmente! ¡Estás loco!" - gritó Kagome, soltando un destello de luz azul de su cuerpo, pero no le hizo efecto a Naraku.

- "Tu reiryoku es inútil ante el poder de Naraku-sama... Y ahora, muere..." - dijo Naraku mientras le clavaba uno de sus tentáculos en la espalda y otro en uno de sus brazos. Kagome luego sintió que Naraku le estaba inyectando algo, y cuando lo vio derramándose en su brazo, vio que era un líquido rosado oscuro. Pero luego su vista se nubló y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en un remolino de colores apagados.

- "No... puede ser... Inuyasha... ... chicos... ... quién sea... por favor... ayúdenme..." - fue lo último en lo que Kagome pudo pensar antes de desmayarse, aparte de una vaga sensación de querer tener flores bonitas en sus manos.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Inuyasha (incluyendo también el grupo de Sesshomaru) estaba buscando por todo el bosque algún rastro de Naraku y Kagome, pero hasta ahora no habían podido sentir su youki e Inuyasha no pudo sentir el olor de ninguno de los dos. Lo único que encontraron fue la mochila de Kagome.

- "¡Maldito fuyouheki!" - dijo Inuyasha furioso después de dos horas de búsqueda inútil.

- "Ahora que no podemos sentirlo, será mucho más difícil encontrarlo..." - dijo Miroku.

- "¡Y tampoco podemos localizarla con los Dragtenms porque no podemos sentir sus energías!" - dijo Gerardo también molesto.

- "¿No deberíamos descansar un poco?" - preguntó Shippou.

- "¿¡Qué acaso estás loco! ¡Kagome podría estar muerta en estos momentos!" - gritó Inuyasha; y siguió buscando, hasta que se dio de frente con una barrera.

- "Bueno, a esto si se le puede llamar suerte" - dijo Gerardo ajustándose las gafas mientras observaba la barrera, la cual era del clásico color morado oscuro de Naraku.

- "¡Keh! ¡Permítanme que me desharé de ella!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba a Tessaiga y la transformaba en su forma enrojecida - "¡Desaparece, maldita barrera!" -

De inmediato, agitó la espada, soltando un rayo que se estrelló contra la barrera y la hizo pedazos como si fuera un vidrio al que se le arroja una piedra. Pero a todos se les cayó el alma a los pies cuando vieron que detrás estaba otra barrera del mismo color.

- "¡Esto ya es patético! ¿Naraku no sabe hacer otra cosa?" - preguntó Gabriela rabiosa. Estaba harta de que Naraku siempre hiciera los mismos trucos sucios (y ni hablar de Inuyasha o Gerardo). Inuyasha simplemente resopló y transformó a

Tessaiga en su forma cristalina.

- "¡Kongosouha!" -

Las lanzas perforaron y destruyeron la segunda barrera, pero detrás estaba otra barrera más, solo que esta era de un púrpura oscuro, tanto que casi parecía negro.

- "¿De dónde rayos Naraku sacó ese color?" - preguntó Sango.

- "No lo sé, pero esta vez yo seré quien la destruya" - dijo Gerardo mientras desenfundaba a Ryuuga y le ponía una mano encima - "_Alt__ tok __nulast__ tast__ maha __ika_" - La hoja de la espada se volvió azul tan pronto como terminó de recitar el hechizo.

- "¿Tú espada también tiene un destructor de barreras?" - preguntó Miroku intrigado.

- "Sí, pero el mío sirve mejor para anular hechizos aumentadores de poder que para destruir barreras" - dijo Gerardo, luego se giró hacia la barrera - "¡Ryuu no Harasu!" -

Agitó la espada con fuerza, haciendo salir un rayo azul que chocó contra la barrera y la destruyó, pero detrás se reveló una barrera más; y esta dejó en shock a todos: la barrera tenía los colores azul y rosa, los mismos colores del aura de Kagome.

- "¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso Naraku está manipulando a Kagome o algo para poner esa barrera?" - preguntó Inuyasha muriéndose de rabia.

- "Tal parece que sí" - dijo Miroku - "Sino, ¿porque más la barrera tendría los colores del aura de Kagome-sama?" -

- "¡Bueno, entonces habrá que destruirla!" - dijo Gerardo para después ejecutar de nuevo el Ryuu no Harasu, pero no sirvió de nada porque la barrera permaneció intacta. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando Inuyasha probó la Tessaiga enrojecida y el Kongosouha. Parecía que la barrera era impenetrable.

Mientras tanto, en el escondite de Naraku, detrás de la barrera...

- "Niña... niña... despierta, que hay muchas cosas que hacer" - dijo la voz de Naraku.

La niña abrió los ojos, bastante asustada porque estaba en un lugar muy extraño y con gente muy rara para ella (Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoushi y Kanna).

- "¿Nos dirías tu nombre por favor?" - le preguntó Naraku amablemente - "¿O de dónde provienes?" -

- "Mi nombre es... Kagome" - contestó la niña poniéndose de pie y fijándose en sí misma: llevaba puesto un largo kimono negro, el cual no tenía decoraciones de ningún tipo - "Pero no puedo recordar nada más..." -

- 'Perfecto, mi plan está saliendo a la perfección. Esto será muy fácil...' - pensó Naraku malévolamente.

- "¿Cómo... cómo llegué aquí?" - preguntó Kagome asustada.

- "Mis hijos y yo te encontramos tirada en el camino y te recogimos" - respondió Naraku de nuevo con su falsa voz dulce - "No te preocupes, no te haremos daño..." -

- "¡Vaya, muchas gracias a todos!" - dijo Kagome alegremente, pero igual aquella gente le parecía muy extraña y le daba una sensación extraña (en especial por la extraña armadura que llevaba Naraku y por la mirada vacía de Kanna).

- "¡Oh, que descortés soy! Yo soy Naraku, y mis hijos son Kagura, Hakudoushi y Kanna..." - dijo señalándolos a todos.

- '¡Maldito Naraku! ¡No solo me hace parte de otro de sus sucios planes, sino que también tiene el atrevimiento de decir que soy hija suya!' - pensó Kagura enfadada.

- "¡Es un placer conocerlos!" dijo Kagome, tratando de inclinarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse al piso - "¡Vaya, el suelo está muy duro!" -

- "No te preocupes..." - dijo Naraku cambiando el suelo de madera del recinto por un montón de flores - "Ahora el suelo no estará duro nunca más..." -

- "¡Gracias! Y señorita Kagura, ¿me podría prestar su abanico? ¡Es muy bonito!" - dijo Kagome entre risas.

- "¿Qué?" - pero Kagura se calló en respuesta a la mirada de Naraku: decía 'haz lo que la tonta quiera o morirás' - "Como quieras..." -

Kagome estuvo jugando un rato con el abanico, pero luego se aburrió y se lo devolvió a Kagura.

- "¿Kanna, Hakudoushi, quieren que juguemos?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Sí, claro. Vamos a jugar a 'preparativos para el ritual oscuro'" - dijo Hakudoushi con una sonrisa malévola.

- "¿Y cómo se juega? Yo nunca había oído de ese juego..." - dijo Kagome extrañada.

- "Ya verás, pero solo seremos tú y yo, que Kanna debe ayudar a mi padre..." - dijo Hakudoushi llevándola a otra sala.

- "Kanna... Muéstrame que están haciendo Inuyasha y su grupo de tontos..." - dijo Naraku tan pronto como Kagome había salido del cuarto, así que Kanna se acercó y le mostró que todos ellos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por destruir la última barrera, pero sin resultados - "Mwahahaha... Esos tarados no podrán destruir jamás esa barrera, está creada con mis poderes, los poderes de sombras de Tenebross y los poderes que le extraje a Kagome..." -

Mientras tanto, afuera...

- "¿Oye; y por qué no unimos nuestros poderes?" - dijo Inuyasha - "¡Así sí podremos destruirla de seguro!" -

- "¡Adelante, entonces!" - dijo Gerardo. Ambos ejecutaron sus poderes a la vez, creando un remolino morado que chocó con la barrera, pero no la destruyó, sino que simplemente la desvaneció.

- "¡Listo! ¡Vayamos por Kagome!" - dijo Inuyasha.

Entraron corriendo por donde estaba la barrera y se dirigieron al pequeño recinto, el cual tenía aspecto de ser un templo abandonado.

- 'Maldición, esos tontos destruyeron la barrera; necesitamos más tiempo para llevar a cabo el ritual de corrupción...' - pensó Naraku cuando vio lo que ocurría a través del espejo.

- "¿Hakudoushi, que ocurre afuera?" - preguntó Kagome asustada cuando escuchó el sonido del remolino chocando con la barrera.

- "Solamente debe ser una tormenta..." - dijo Hakudoushi tranquilamente, como si tratara de apartar los pensamientos de Kagome de lo que ocurría afuera.

- "¡NARAKU!" - gritó Inuyasha tan pronto como entraron al recinto - "He venido por Kagome... ¡Y POR TU CABEZA!" -

- "Lo siento, Inuyasha, ahora no tengo tiempo para ti y tus torpes amigos... En especial para tu forma de mocoso insignificante" - dijo Naraku tranquilamente.

- '¿Que querrán esas personas conmigo? ¿Acaso querrán hacerme daño?' - pensó Kagome asustada mientras observaba a los recién llegados desde la puerta de la sala.

- "¡Habla de una vez! ¿¡Que planeas hacer con Kagome!" - dijo Gerardo enfadado.

- "Kukuku, así que tú eres el elegido por los dragones, ¿eh?" - dijo Naraku burlándose.

- "¡Sí; y deberías practicar esa risa malévola, hombre-mono, es patética!" - dijo Gerardo poniendo una mueca en su cara.

- "¿Ah, y supongo que tienes una mejor idea de cómo hacerla?" - preguntó Naraku irritado.

- "Pues resulta que sí... Gaby, dame la linterna" - dijo Gerardo, pero Gabriela le pasó una vara de madera - "¡Dije linterna, no vara!" -

Luego encendió la linterna y se iluminó la cara, para después empezar a reírse como un demente. Cuando terminó, todos se le quedaron viendo como si vieran a un loco.

- "Bueno, ya basta de juegos, ¿qué vas hacerle a Kagome? Acaso vas..." - dijo Gerardo, pero se cortó a media frase.

- "Pues resulta que sí, voy a corromper sus poderes para manchar la Perla de Shikon y el Cristal de Sombras con pura maldad" - dijo Naraku entre risas.

- "¡Ni creas que te permitiremos eso!" - gritó Gabriela preparando su arco - "_Ikuyu__ poak,__lay __lusya__ wiras __sos __couyuu,__yst __sos __royawfle__ hakaisa __tast __ika_~ Hikariya!" -

Disparó una flecha envuelta en luz blanca; pero Naraku la esquivó en el último segundo.

- "Así que ese es el poder de la Luz... kukuku, más bien parece una mala réplica de los poderes de Kikyou..." - dijo burlándose.

- "¿¡Cómo te atreves! Ikuyu poak, lay lusya iarae sos, yst pitzneal kyus ika ~ Koukiasen!" - dijo Gabriela furiosa mientras le lanzaba un rayo de luz blanca desde su mano; y este si le impactó a Naraku, destrozándole su brazo izquierdo.

- "¡Hiraikotsu!" - gritó Sango mientras le lanzaba su bumerang, pero esta vez el ataque no funcionó porque a Naraku ya se le había ocurrido poner su barrera de nuevo.

- "¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué tuvo que acordarse de su estúpida barrera en este momento!" - gritó Inuyasha furioso mientras cristalizaba a Tessaiga.

- '¿Naraku-sama quiere hacerme algo malo? ¿Y estas personas vinieron a salvarme?' - pensó Kagome asustada desde donde estaba oculta mientras observaba la batalla.

- "Es hora de llevar a cabo el ritual..." - dijo Hakudoushi mientras jalaba a Kagome para que se pusiera sobre un círculo mágico que estaba dibujado en el piso.

- "¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame!" - gritó Kagome mientras trataba de resistirse a los jalones.

- "¡Kagome! ¡Voy por ti!" - gritó Inuyasha en cuanto la escuchó, así que se olvidó de Naraku por un momento y fue corriendo al lugar de donde procedía su voz.

- "¡Vuelve aquí, hanyou del demonio!" - gritó Naraku con furia al darse cuenta de que su plan estaba en peligro. Trató de detenerlo, pero Miroku y Gerardo le cortaron sus tentáculos.

- "¡Mira quién habla! ¡No te permitiremos que interfieras en esto!" - dijo Miroku mientras le cortaba otro de sus tentáculos con su shakujou.

- "¡Es cierto; y es hora de que veas porque no puedes subestimar a ninguno de los miembros de nuestro grupo ni a los dragoons!" - dijo Gerardo mientras se preparaba para transformarse - "_Ist __Wasriats, __oschmere__ Iadlast__ kiabze __pawatz__ zosph, __phaph__ myya __zosph__ phiaphz __ical_ ~ Iadlast no Chikara! ¡Dragoon!" -

Acto seguido hubo un destello de luz azul; y cuando se apagó, allí estaba Gerardo portando de nuevo su armadura de dragón azul.

- "¿Ese es el poder del dragón?" - preguntó Naraku, pero recibió un buen corte por detrás, por el descuido.

- "Así es, Naraku, ese el poder que incluso yo, Sesshomaru, no puedo subestimar..." - dijo Sesshomaru mientras salía de las sombras detrás de Naraku, con Tokijin desenfundada. Era obvio que él era quién lo había atacado.

- "¿Y qué hay de Rin y Jaken?" - le preguntó Gerardo, preocupado.

- "Les ordené que nos esperaran afuera..." - dijo Sesshomaru mirando hacia Naraku.

- "¡Estás acabado, Naraku, somos más que tú; y además tenemos habilidades que te superan fácilmente!" - dijo Shippou lleno de confianza, parecía que este iba a ser el final de su eterna batalla.

- "No lo creo..." - dijo una voz siniestra detrás de Naraku. Esta voz era tan fría, tan tenebrosa, que a todos les dio un buen escalofrío tan pronto como la oyeron.

- "¿Quién anda allí?" - preguntó Miroku asustado.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba peleando con Hakudoushi para liberar a Kagome.

- "¡Déjala en paz, infeliz!" - dijo Inuyasha después de un par de ataques.

- "No puedo, necesitamos sus poderes para acabar con ustedes..." - dijo Hakudoushi entre risas.

- "¿¡Y crees que permitiré que unas basuras como tú lo hagan! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Kongosouha!" - gritó Inuyasha liberando su ataque, ante lo cual Hakudoushi solo pudo retirarse.

- "Bien, todo ha terminado... Kagome, te..." - Inuyasha no pudo terminar la frase, porque cuando se giró para ver a Kagome (estaba detrás de él, y no se había molestado en fijarse en su apariencia actual por lo concentrado que estaba en la batalla), lo que vio fue a una niña vestida con un kimono negro.

- "¿Qué… qué… quieres de mí?" - preguntó asustada.

- "¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¡Vine a salvarte de las garras de Naraku!" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "¿Y cómo sé que no quieres hacerme daño? ¡Tú no eres un ser humano, eres un monstruo, un niño monstruo!" - dijo Kagome encogiéndose de miedo en el rincón donde estaba.

- "¿Espera un momento... acaso no puedes recordar nada?" - preguntó Inuyasha acercándosele con cautela.

- "No, sólo puedo recordar mi nombre..." - dijo Kagome mirando hacia el suelo.

- "Será mejor que vengas conmigo entonces, seguro que podrás recordarlo todo en cuanto volvamos con nuestros amigos..." - dijo Inuyasha pensando que el medallón de memoria que ella había dejado en su mochila sería la solución. Luego tomó a

Kagome de la mano y empezó a guiarla afuera. En cuanto sus manos se juntaron, Kagome dejó de sentir miedo hacia Inuyasha; y empezó a confiar en él.

Por otro lado, Miroku, Sango y los demás estaban todavía en shock, porque la voz había salido de un espejo con bordes negros que estaba colgado en la pared, el cual sólo reflejaba oscuridad (aún más oscura que la del espejo de Kanna) pero al poco rato se mostró una silueta negra, con forma de dragón, en la cual brillaban perversamente dos ojos de un color rojo sangre.

- "¡T-t-t-tenebross!" - gritó Gerardo mientras temblaba, nunca antes había estado tan asustado en toda su vida.

- "Ah, veo que el nuevo elegido me conoce bien..." - dijo Tenebross disfrutando el ver a Gerardo tan aterrorizado.

- "El... D-d-dragón de S-s-sombras..." - dijo Gabriela también asustada.

- "¡Son patéticos, si se asustan tanto con mi sola presencia, no podrán jamás contra mí cuando recupere todo mi poder!" - dijo Tenebross riéndose como un lunático.

- "¡Pero no podrás recuperar tu fuerza con ese único fragmento de sombras que tienes allí!" - dijo Sango; y ese detalle le devolvió el valor a ambos hermanos. Gabriela se transformó también en Dragoon; y ambos se alistaron para la batalla.

- "¡No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya, rescataremos a Kagome y les patearemos el trasero a ambos!" - dijo Gerardo mientras los apuntaba con su espada.

- "Ya veremos que pueden hacer. Veo que hablan mucho, pero no veo que hagan nada..." - dijo Tenebross entre risas.

- "Ah, ¿sí?" - dijo Gabriela mientras le pasaba una mano encima a su arco - "_Olpla __siat, __lay __lusya, __iarae__ sos... __cezet __ulkiarea __ika,__yst __gaivz __saraigal __sos_!" - al decir esto el arco empezó a brillar en blanco y tomó la forma de una espada de luz blanca - "¡Hikari no Yaiba!" -

Voló hacia Naraku para atacarlo con la espada, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió de detrás de Naraku y la golpeó contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente y anulándole la transformación. Del mismo modo, la espada de luz que llevaba en su mano derecha dejo de brillar y regresó a ser un arco.

- "¡Hermana!" - gritó Gerardo yendo a examinarla.

- "¡Naraku, eres una escoria! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una niña!" - gritó Sango furiosa mientras se lanzaba a atacarlo, pero Naraku la esquivó.

- "Tratando de atacarme de nuevo, ¿eh? Pero yo ni siquiera fui quien lanzó esa ráfaga..." - dijo Naraku mientras se apartaba, revelando que Kagura estaba detrás de él. Obviamente ella era quien había lanzado ese viento, pero su rostro no mostraba una sonrisa desagradable, sino que mostraba una gran amargura, como si no hubiera querido hacer eso.

- "Por cierto, mi estimada Sango, ¿no extrañas a tu querido hermano?" - preguntó Naraku burlonamente.

- "¡No te atrevas a meter a Kohaku en esto, basura!" - dijo Gerardo furioso, ya todo el odio que le tenía a Naraku por haber visto como hacía sufrir a sus amigos le fluía por las venas como si fuera veneno; y empezaba hacer erupción.

- "Gerardo..." -

"¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Ya vi demasiado sobre como los has hecho sufrir a todos! A Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagome; y a tanta gente inocente... ¡soy tan sensible a las emociones de los demás que he percibido ese sufrimiento como si fuera mío! No te perdonaré por eso jamás, además de que hiciste lo peor que podías haber hecho en mi presencia: ¡tocar a mi hermana!" - todos se quedaron en shock después de que Gerardo terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, pero Naraku y Tenebross solo se limitaron a reírse, lo cual lo enfureció más aún - "¡Eres el ser que más detesto de todos; y es hora de hacerte desaparecer!" -

- "¿Y qué planeas hacer, tonto presuntuoso?" - preguntó Tenebross.

- "¡Esto! _Ist __ipoulk,__ ah... __leiya __iadlast, __clyezet __pawatz__ ical, __oli__ halkeiza __myallade ical_!" - dio una palmada con las manos e hizo de nuevo los movimientos de cuando estaba entrenando con Inuyasha para crear una muralla de agua; y luego se la lanzó a Naraku - "¡TSUNAMI!" -

El oleaje les hizo un buen daño a ambos; y Naraku decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, así que se encerró en una nueva barrera con el espejo de Tenebross, Kanna y Kagura; y se fue volando, destruyendo el techo del recinto.

- "¿Que sucede aquí?" - preguntó Inuyasha cuando notó que Naraku estaba huyendo, ante lo cual soltó a Kagome, la cual simplemente se quedó mirando lo que ocurría.

- "Naraku se está escapando..." - dijo Miroku amargamente.

- "¿¡Y que creen que están haciendo! ¡Deténganlo!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras le arrojaba el Kongosouha de nuevo, pero por lo distancia, las lanzas no dieron en el blanco.

- "Creo que ahora es mi turno..." - dijo Gerardo después de que curó a su hermana y la dejó recostada de la pared - "Lo haré sufrir horriblemente, para ver si también le gusta..." -

Luego despegó a toda velocidad para perseguir a Naraku.

- "Que rayos..." - dijo Naraku exasperado.

- "No te escaparás de mí, maldito... ¡Tsunami! ¡TSUNAMI!" - dijo Gerardo mientras le arrojaba dos grandes olas, pero falló y Naraku logró huir. - "Rayos..." -

- "¡Nos volveremos a ver pronto, tontos!" - gritó Naraku mientras se alejaba - "¡Kagome, te atraparé y te arrebataré tus poderes, puedes estar segura de que eso pasará! ¡Mwahahaha!" -

Gerardo bajó al suelo, cerca de sus amigos, pero luego se desmayó y se le anuló la transformación.

- "¡Maldición, se nos escapó de nuevo!" - gritó Inuyasha furioso mientras guardaba su espada - "¡Con lo mucho que quería hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Kagome!" -

- "¿Cómo está Gerardo, Houshi-sama?" - le preguntó Sango a Miroku después de que terminaron de examinarlo.

- "Se encuentra bien, sólo está inconsciente" - le respondió aliviado.

- "Y por cierto, Inuyasha, ¿qué ocurrió con Kagome?" - le preguntó Sango.

- "¿Kagome? Ella está por allá, pero..." - respondió Inuyasha mientras señalaba hacia donde se había ocultado.

- "¿Kagome, estás bien?" - dijo Sango mientras corría a verla junto con Miroku y Shippou; y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando la vieron en su estado actual; y además acurrucada en el suelo y temblando de miedo.

- "Kagome, ¿no te tomaste la poción envejecedora?" - le preguntó Shippou.

- "No sé de qué me hablas... ¿Ustedes son amigos del niño con orejas de perro?" - preguntó Kagome entrecortadamente.

- "¿No nos recuerdas?" - le preguntó Miroku.

Kagome simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- "No se molesten en hacer esto, Kagome no recuerda nada aparte de su nombre..." - dijo Inuyasha mientras se les acercaba.

- "Así que esa mujer ahora te teme... Que interesante..." - dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa malévola, parecía estar disfrutando el ver sufrir a su hermano menor.

- "Bueno, nosotros somos amigos de Inuyasha..." - comenzó Shippou.

- "¿Y no me harán daño? Porque ese hombre dijo lo mismo y me enteré que quería hacerme cosas malas..." - lo interrumpió Kagome.

- "¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotros somos tus amigos; y jamás te haríamos daño!" - exclamó Shippou.

- "Bueno, será mejor que vayamos afuera, para que puedas recuperar tu memoria..." - dijo Miroku mientras se adelantaba para salir. - "Yo llevaré a la pequeña Gabriela..." -

- "Excelencia, usted se encargará de Gerardo, mientras que yo me encargaré de Gabriela" - dijo Sango mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- "¡Uh! ¡Gran idea, Sango!" - dijo Miroku mientras levantaba a Gerardo y se lo llevaba afuera. Luego lo siguió Sango cargando a Gabriela, después salió Shippou y por último, salió Inuyasha llevando a Kagome de la mano.

- "Um... ¿A dónde iremos?" - les preguntó Kagome después de un rato.

- "Lo sabrás cuando hayamos llegado..." - dijo Inuyasha misteriosamente.

Al poco rato, Gerardo y Gabriela empezaron a moverse, hasta que al final despertaron.

- "Nos podrían bajar, ¿por favor?" - preguntó Gerardo un poco molesto.

Tan pronto como los bajaron, ellos se pusieron en pie y se quedaron viendo la situación. Estaban en ese momento en el borde del bosque.

- "¿Y Kagome?" - preguntó Gabriela.

- "Está al lado de Inuyasha..." - dijo Shippou señalándola.

- "Qué raro... ¿no se había tomado la poción envejecedora?" - preguntó Gabriela extrañada.

- "Parece que no, pero averiguaremos que pasó en realidad si le restauramos su memoria" - dijo Miroku, así que le pidió a Gerardo que sacara la mochila de Kagome de su Dragtenm. Luego sacaron el medallón de memoria de la mochila y se lo dieron a Inuyasha para que se encargara.

- "Kagome, ponte esto" - le dijo Inuyasha tratando de ponérselo, pero Kagome lo esquivó.

- "¿Para qué es eso?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Es para que recuperes tus recuerdos, ¿o es que no quieres saber quién eres en realidad?" - le dijo Inuyasha. Pero entonces Kagome se acercó y dejó que Inuyasha le pusiera el medallón. Enseguida, los ojos de Kagome empezaron a titilar, pero el medallón estaba soltando descargas eléctricas; y Kagome empezó a sujetarse la cabeza como si tuviera migraña.

- "¿Normalmente debería pasar esto?" - le preguntó Gerardo a Miroku con gran preocupación.

- "¡No, en ninguna de las ocasiones que le pusimos el medallón le ocurrió esto!" - dijo Miroku; y luego se oyó una pequeña explosión; y cuando vieron de nuevo el medallón, el zafiro que llevaba incrustado ya no estaba; y en el suelo, a los pies de Kagome estaban varias trozos de cristal azul.

- "Me pregunto si importa mucho que ese zafiro se haya roto..." - preguntó Gerardo, pero ninguno tuvo necesidad de responder porque Kagome estaba mirando alrededor como una niña perdida.

- "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi papá?" - preguntó al poco rato mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- "Oh, oh. Parece que no le devolvieron todos sus recuerdos..." - dijo Gerardo preocupado.

- "Kagome..." - le dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella - "¿Estás bien?" -

- "¿C-como sabes mi nombre?" - le preguntó Kagome asustada.

- "¡No me digas que no nos recuerdas de nuevo!" - le dijo Inuyasha molesto.

- "No sé... quienes son ustedes... solo recuerdo que estaba en mi casa, me fui a dormir y desperté aquí..." - dijo Kagome asustada.

- "Vaya, parece que tenemos otro problema entre manos..." - dijo Miroku cruzándose de brazos.

- "¿Kagome, que edad tienes?" - le preguntó Shippou, y los demás se dieron cuenta de que debieron preguntarle eso desde el comienzo. Kagome solo levantó una mano cerrada como respuesta.

- "¿¡Cinco años! ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿¡No se supone que tenía ocho cuando Naraku se la llevó!" - gritó Inuyasha enfadado.

- "Parece que Naraku hizo algo que la rejuveneció de nuevo; y creo que esa fue la causa de que el zafiro que llevaba su medallón se rompiera..." - dijo Sango pensativamente.

- "Y ese zafiro sirve entonces para mantener sus memorias guardadas..." - dijo Gerardo conectando ideas - "¿Bueno, pero creen que deberíamos usar la poción envejecedora con ella?" -

- "No... Creo que sólo empeoraríamos las cosas..." - dijo Inuyasha, ya más calmado y pensando detenidamente - "¿Que creen que pasaría si regresara a su forma normal pero teniendo todavía la mente de una niña?" -

Eso hizo que todos descartaran esa alternativa de inmediato; y que trataran de pensar en otro plan. Sin embargo, no pudieron porque Kagome empezó a llorar.

- "Oh, ¡rayos! ¡Como si no hubiese tenido que lidiar bastante con mi hermana cada vez que esto pasaba!" - dijo Gerardo exasperado.

- "Kagome, vamos, cálmate. ¡Muy pronto verás a tu familia de nuevo!" - le dijo Sango mientras la cargaba y empezaba a mecerla.

- "¿En... serio…?" - preguntó Kagome entre sollozos.

- "¡En serio! Gerardo, ¿no sabes si podemos hacer algo para calmarla?" - preguntó Sango mientras seguía meciendo a Kagome.

- "Bueno, podrías probar con una canción de cuna..." - dijo Gerardo mirando a Gabriela. - "O mejor aún, podríamos llevarla a su casa..." -

- "Será mejor que la llevemos a su casa entonces" - dijo Inuyasha cruzado de brazos y preparándose para partir.

- "¿Qué, Inuyasha, acaso vas a huir?" - le preguntó Sesshomaru, quien acababa de llegar seguido por Jaken, Rin y Ah-Un.

- "¡Nada de eso, solamente voy a llevar a Kagome a casa!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se la subía a su espalda.

- "¿Kagome-sama está bien?" - preguntó Rin bajándose de Ah-Un.

- "Sí, pero ya no le puedes decir Kagome-sama, y deberías ver porque..." - le dijo Gabriela mientras se acercaban a verla. Rin se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al ver a Kagome aún más pequeña de lo que la había visto alguna vez.

- "¡Entonces ahora es Kagome-chan!" dijo Rin emocionada.

"Pero la verás después... imouto-chan, hora de irnos con Inuyasha" - dijo Gerardo mientras se alistaba para irse.

- "¿Y para qué van a seguirme?" - preguntó Inuyasha suspicazmente.

- "Solo por si necesitas ayuda con Kagome" - dijo Gerardo.

- "¡Y yo quiero jugar con ella! ¡Solo espero que no termines 'abajo' de nosotros!" - dijo Gabriela, y Gerardo e Inuyasha terminaron mordiendo el polvo de nuevo (y a Inuyasha le dolió más porque llevaba a Kagome en su espalda). En cuanto se recuperaron, se despidieron de los demás, Gerardo y Gabriela se transformaron y se fueron camino hacia el pozo.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Dearest)


	10. Una Aldea de Niños

Capítulo 10:

Una Aldea de Niños

(Opening: Tomodachi no Uta)

- "Una pregunta... ¿Quiénes son ustedes y como me conocen?" - dijo Kagome cuando estaban a mitad de camino al pozo (ella iba en la espalda de Inuyasha; y Gerardo y Gabriela estaban volando a pocos centímetros de ellos).

- "Somos tus amigos, pero si quieres saber nuestros nombres: yo soy Gerardo, la niña a mi lado es mi hermana menor Gabriela y el niño que te está cargando es Inuyasha" - respondió Gerardo acercándose un poco para hablar con ella.

- "¿Y qué hay de las demás personas?" - preguntó Kagome un poco aturullada.

- "Te los presentaremos cuando volvamos a verlos" - dijo Inuyasha mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- "¿Y qué hacen ustedes viajando tan lejos de su casa?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Estamos buscando los trozos de dos joyas muy poderosas y tratando de derrotar a un par de personas malvadas" - le respondió Gabriela.

- "Ah, entonces son héroes" – dijo Kagome sonriendo – "Pero aún quiero saber como es que me conocen; y como llegué tan lejos de mi casa…" –

- "Es algo complicado de explicar," – dijo Gabriela – "Aunque podríamos decir que hay mucha magia de por medio…" –

- "¿Magia?" – preguntó Kagome emocionada.

- "Sí, que hace que viajemos por el tiempo entre tu casa y este sitio usando un lugar especial; además de que hay ciertos hechizos que han estado haciendo cosas malas con tus recuerdos" – explicó Gerardo.

- "¿Mis recuerdos?" – preguntó Kagome extrañada – "Aunque no creo haberme olvidado de nada…" –

- "Bueno, no le des mucha importancia por ahora" – le dijo Inuyasha – "Solo confía en nosotros y todo saldrá bien" –

- "Esta bien" – le sonrió Kagome.

Por fortuna no tuvieron más preguntas durante el resto del trayecto; y pudieron llegar sin más complicaciones hasta el pozo.

- "¿Este es el lugar especial? Entonces, ¿Si entramos aquí, podremos llegar hasta mi casa?" - preguntó Kagome mientras miraba hacia el oscuro interior del pozo.

- "Sí, ese pozo está conectado con el que está en tu casa" - respondió Gerardo.

- "Pero en mi casa no hay ningún pozo, es en la casa del abuelo donde lo hay, pero... ¡Él me dijo que está prohibido entrar allí!" - dijo Kagome extrañada.

- "Entonces iremos a casa de tu abuelo, que tu madre nos espera allí; y no te preocupes que tu abuelo no nos dirá nada por entrar" - dijo Inuyasha saltando dentro.

- "¡Oye, espéranos!" - gritó Gabriela saltando al mismo tiempo que Gerardo y Kagome al interior del pozo cuando la luz del portal del pozo empezó a brillar.

- "¡Está muy oscuro aquí y muy apretado!" - gritó Kagome cuando reaparecieron en la época actual.

- "¿Qué esperabas, que estuviera lleno de luz y que fuera muy espacioso?" - preguntó Inuyasha burlonamente desde la parte superior del pozo.

- "¡Eres... muy malo!" - gritó Kagome mientras empezaba a llorar.

- "K-k-kagome... Por favor no llores... basta por favor..." - decía Inuyasha tratando de calmarla, pero no le sirvió de nada.

- "¡Bien hecho, dai-baka! ¡La hiciste llorar!" - dijo Gabriela enfadada.

- "¡Ya basta todos! ¡Primero salgamos de aquí y luego siguen con su discusión!" - gritó Gerardo para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo, luego salió volando del pozo y se destransformó una vez fuera. Después lo siguieron los demás (Inuyasha tuvo que bajar y cargar a Kagome para sacarla, porque ella no podía subir por el pozo), salieron de la caseta del pozo y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kagome.

- "¡Señora Higurashi! ¡Estamos aquí!" - gritó Inuyasha desde afuera.

- "¡Ya voy!" - contestó la voz de la madre de Kagome desde adentro.

- "Bueno, ¿y qué le vamos a decir?" - le preguntó Gerardo a Inuyasha.

- "¡Es obvio! ¡Le tenemos que decir la verdad!" - contestó Inuyasha irritado por la pregunta.

- "Pues ya veremos qué tan fácil te resulta decirle sobre esto..." - dijo Gerardo entrecerrando los ojos.

- "¿Decirme sobre qué?" - preguntó la madre de Kagome amablemente. Todos los demás se llevaron un buen susto en cuanto la vieron en la puerta, porque no sabían cómo explicarle sobre ello.

- "¡Ah, Inuyasha! ¡Veo que otra vez eres un niño! ¿Era esto sobre lo que querían hablarme?" - preguntó la madre de Kagome, creyendo que era eso.

- "No... Este... señora Higurashi... es que..." - dijo Gerardo mirando hacia el suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices, pero no alcanzó a decir la frase entera, porque Kagome fue corriendo hasta su madre y saltó hacia ella.

- "¡Mami!" -

- "¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú, hija?" - preguntó la señora Higurashi mirando a su hija.

- "¡Mami, te extrañé mucho!" - dijo Kagome abrazando a su madre.

- "Será mejor que entremos y me expliquen qué ha sucedido." - dijo la señora Higurashi dándose la vuelta y entrando a la casa con Kagome en sus brazos.

- "¿Y ahora qué?" - preguntó Gabriela desconcertada.

- "Será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez..." - le respondió su hermano después de un gran suspiro, así que entraron a la casa (Inuyasha no refunfuñó porque también era su deber dar las explicaciones: se estaba echando la culpa de la condición actual de Kagome).

Después de las explicaciones, Inuyasha, Gabriela y Gerardo estaban mirando el suelo: todos pensaban que tenían la culpa por lo que le había pasado a Kagome. Sin embargo, la señora Higurashi solamente les sonrió.

- "No se preocupen, no tenían forma de saber que algo así sucedería; y aunque Kagome sea otra vez una niña pequeña, por lo menos está salvo" -

- "Pero debimos acompañarla en ese momento..." - dijo Gabriela, pero su hermano la cortó de inmediato.

- "Nada más tú y Sango, porque los demás hubiéramos recibido una buena bofetada..." -

- "Bueno, pero... ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo regresarla a su edad real y con todos sus recuerdos?" - les preguntó la señora Higurashi.

- "No, por eso iremos tan pronto como podamos a ver a la señora Kaede para ver si nos puede dar una solución a este problema" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Mami, ¿Qué problema es ese?" - preguntó Kagome, pues no le había puesto atención a la conversación, ya que le resultaba muy aburridora.

- "No es ninguno, querida..." - le respondió su madre con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "¡Ya llegué!" - dijo la voz de Souta desde afuera.

- "¿Y ahora qué haremos?" - dijo Inuyasha espantado.

- "¡No lo sé!" - dijo Gerardo asustado.

- "¿Quién llegó, mami?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Es tu hermano" - respondió su madre.

A todos se les puso la cara azul y quedaron con una expresión de incredulidad cuando oyeron eso, porque eso era precisamente lo que no le querían decir.

- "¿Qué hermano?" - pregunto Kagome de nuevo.

- "Ya lo verás..." - respondió su madre.

- "¡Hola a todos!" - dijo Souta desde la puerta del comedor - "¡Es bueno volverlos a ver a todos de nuevo: Inuyasha, Gerardo, Gabriela! ¿Pero dónde está mi hermana? ¿No volvió con ustedes?" -

- "Mira por ti mismo..." - dijo Inuyasha señalando a la pequeña Kagome.

- "Que raro... ¿Ella no podía regresar a la normalidad cuando quisiera?" - preguntó Souta extrañado.

- "¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Él es mi hermano, mami?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "¿No me recuerda? ¿Y por qué está actuando como una niña pequeña?" - preguntó Souta.

En un par de minutos le explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido con Kagome y Sota simplemente se alegró mucho por ello.

- "¡Vaya qué bien! ¡Ahora yo soy el hermano mayor!" - dijo alegremente.

- "Si llegas a festejar así si me pasa alguna vez lo mismo que a Kagome, te aseguró que no vivirás para contarlo..." - le susurró Gerardo a su hermana menor.

- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué terminaré 'abajo' de ti?" - le preguntó mordazmente; y tanto Gerardo como Inuyasha terminaron con la cara en el piso de madera de la casa.

- "¿Acaso planeas reemplazar a Kagome?" - le preguntó Inuyasha malhumoradamente.

- "Podría decirse que sí..." - dijo Gabriela orgullosamente.

- 'Y pensaba que no podía ser más arrogante...' - pensó Gerardo odiosamente.

- "Kagome, es hora de que te cambies de ropa, que ese kimono que llevas no es apropiado para estos momentos" - le dijo la señora Higurashi.

- "¡Sí, quiero llevar la yukata que me hiciste para el festival!" - dijo Kagome alegremente.

Mientras tanto, en la era Sengoku, Miroku, Sango y Shippou se estaban dirigiendo de vuelta la aldea de Kaede para buscar pistas de como devolverle a Kagome sus recuerdos. Rin y Jaken estaban con ellos, mientras que Sesshomaru tuvo que ir a atender algunos asuntos pendientes (principalmente buscar comida).

- "Houshi-sama, esas nubes se ven muy extrañas..." - dijo Sango señalando hacia el cielo. Las nubes estaban de un color rojizo bastante inusual, en especial porque todavía no estaba atardeciendo.

- "Son un mal presagio, creo que Naraku y Tenebross están tramando algo..." - dijo Miroku mirando también las nubes.

- "Creo que se preocupan demasiado" - dijo Shippou haciendo su expresión de 'no tienen remedio'.

- "Shippou, ¿eres tonto o te haces?" - le preguntó Miroku.

Mientras tanto, en la época actual, la señora Higurashi por fin había encontrado la yukata que estaba buscando después de un largo rato de búsqueda; y Kagome la llevaba puesto en ese momento (rosa, adornada con pájaros y con el obi verde); y estaba jugando con una muñeca que su madre había encontrado en su habitación.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

- "¡Correo!" -

- "Vaya, que extraño. No hemos ordenado nada, nadie nos escribe y aún es muy pronto para recibir las facturas..." - dijo la señora Higurashi yendo a recibir el correo.

- "Me pregunto que habrán recibido..." - dijo Gerardo.

- "¿Qué es el correo?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Son como los mensajeros de los daimyos de tu época, sólo que en esta época le sirven a todo el mundo" - explicó Gerardo con aburrimiento.

- "Bueno, sólo hay una carta..." - dijo la señora Higurashi regresando del recibidor - "Tal parece que proviene de la escuela secundaria de Kagome..." -

Abrió la carta y leyó:

'Estimada Higurashi-san:

Hemos recibido noticias de que un estudiante extranjero, bajo el nombre de Gerardo Gallucci desea estudiar en nuestra institución a partir del mes de septiembre del presente año. Recibimos excelentes referencias de parte de su hija Higurashi Kagome; sobre que es un joven muy aplicado e inteligente, por lo cual decidimos llamar a dicho joven a la institución para una entrevista, la cual se llevará a cabo en cinco días. Usted y su hija deben estar presentes a la hora de la entrevista; y el joven Gallucci puede llevar a la entrevista a los miembros de su familia y los amigos que desee.

Sin más a que hacer referencia...'

Seguían la firma del director, el sello de la escuela y las firmas de los miembros del profesorado.

- "Esto no es bueno..." - dijo Gerardo, cuyo rostro se puso pálido de inmediato.

- "¿Por qué? Tienes buenas posibilidades de entrar a estudiar aquí; y creo que eso es lo que deseas, ¿o no?" - le dijo la señora Higurashi sonriéndole.

- "¡Sí, pero no podemos llevar a Kagome así! ¡Eso le arruinaría su historial académico, por no mencionar que tendríamos que revelar todo acerca del pozo!" - dijo Gerardo. Obviamente le preocupaba más lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Kagome por esto de lo que le interesaban sus oportunidades de estudio.

- "Será mejor que averigües como regresarla a la normalidad lo antes posible entonces" - le dijo Souta.

- "¡Mami! ¿Y dónde está papi?" - preguntó Kagome en ese momento, apartando la mirada de su muñeca; y tanto la señora Higurashi como Souta, pusieron una cara de gravedad, pero intentaron disimularlo.

- "Ehh, Kagome... Papá está trabajando muy lejos; y volverla dentro de algo de tiempo, ¿entendido?" - le dijo su madre.

- "Oh, muy bien" - luego Kagome soltó un gran bostezo - "Creo que iré a tomar mi siesta..." -

Luego, subió hasta su habitación; y no se fijó en lo diferente de la decoración ni en esta ocasión ni en la anterior, sino que simplemente se metió en su cama y se durmió. Cuando todos abajo escucharon el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Souta y su madre soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

- "Sé muy bien lo que ocurrió..." - dijo Gerardo mostrando una cara de luto.

- "Cómo..." - empezó Souta, pero Gerardo levantó una mano para pedirle que lo dejara continuar.

- "Antes de responderte, sería bueno que Inuyasha también lo supiera..." - dijo Gerardo.

- "¿Qué cosa?" - Inuyasha notó que la atmósfera de la habitación se había vuelto muy tensa, pero no sabía exactamente qué había sucedido. Gerardo tomó aire y suspiró largamente: no quería decirlo en voz alta, porque ya había sentido lo doloroso que era para Souta y la señora Higurashi el pensar en ese asunto, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

- "Que... Kagome y Souta son huérfanos de padre... Su padre murió en un accidente, por eso es que ellos viven ahora en este templo..."

Gerardo luego se cubrió la cara con las manos: nada le dolía más que pensar en asuntos relacionados con la muerte.

- "No... no sabía eso..." - dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia el suelo.

- "Y no me extraña, Kagome jamás había querido hablar de eso. Esa pérdida fue muy dolorosa para ella... Su padre la amaba mucho…" - dijo la señora Higurashi.

- "Y yo no recuerdo a mi padre..." - dijo Souta, cuyos ojos estaban muy llorosos

- "Lamento mucho haber sacado este tema a la luz... pero pensé que sería importante que Inuyasha lo supiera..." - dijo Gerardo mirando el suelo con una gran tristeza.

- "Esta bien, él necesitaba saberlo..." - le dijo la Sra. Higurashi - "No te sientas mal, no es tu culpa el que haya pasado esto..." -

Nadie dijo nada más, así que se dio por terminada la discusión. Al atardecer, decidieron volver a la era Sengoku.

- "Kagome se quedará aquí..." - dijo Inuyasha en un tono duro cuando iban a volver al pozo.

- "¿Estás loco? ¡Kaede aún no la ha visto; y así no sabremos como regresarla a la normalidad!" - dijo Gerardo enfadado.

- "¡Pero va a extrañar a su madre y la pondríamos en peligro si la llevamos con nosotros! ¡Además, se convertiría en una carga mientras estuviéramos peleando!" - dijo Inuyasha aún más molesto que Gerardo.

- "Ambos tienen razón, pero Kagome estará mejor con ustedes, porque ustedes pueden protegerla y además es necesario que vaya para que regrese a la normalidad" - les dijo la señora Higurashi llevando a Kagome en sus brazos, la cual además de la yukata, llevaba puestos unos calcetines y unas sandalias.

- "¿Regresar a la normalidad? ¿Mami... te volveré a ver?" - preguntó la pequeña Kagome.

- "Sí, querida. Dentro de poco nos veremos de nuevo." - le respondió su madre poniéndola en el suelo para que se sostuviera por sí misma.

- "¡Bueno, vámonos!" - dijo Gerardo saltando hacia el pozo.

- "¡Esa es mi línea!" - gritó Inuyasha saltando con Kagome en su espalda y con Gabriela siguiéndolo.

Cuando llegaron a la era Sengoku, notaron que Miroku y Sango habían acampado cerca del pozo; y habían dejado a Rin, Shippou y Jaken esperándolos.

- "¡Hola, chicos! ¡Al fin volvieron!" - dijo Shippou acercados a ellos.

- "Sí, ¿cómo han estado las cosas aquí?" - preguntó Gerardo alegremente.

- "Bueno, solo hemos tenido un clima muy raro, pero no hay nada más aparte de eso" - dijo Shippou señalando hacia las nubes rojizas que estaban en el cielo.

- "Sí, son muy extrañas. Ya casi es de noche y ¡todavía están rojas!" - dijo Gabriela.

- "Me pregunto si esto lo habrá hecho Naraku..." - dijo Inuyasha pensativamente, pero luego escuchó unos ronquidos: Kagome se había quedado dormida en su espalda.

- "Vaya, debió cansarse de tanto jugar" - dijo Gerardo mirando a la pequeña.

- "¡Chicos, por aquí!" - gritaron las voces de Miroku y Sango mientras corrían hacia ellos.

- "¡Miroku! ¡Sango! ¡Ya volvimos!" - gritó Gabriela.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, se saludaron; y después de haber acomodado a Kagome en una bolsa para dormir, empezaron a preparar la cena.

- "¿Y qué hacían ustedes?" - preguntó Inuyasha suspicazmente.

- "Fuimos a la aldea a ver si había algo mal; pero fue en vano: todos estaban bien allí" - respondió Sango en el acto.

- "¿Esas nubes les dieron esa misma sensación extraña también?" - preguntó Gerardo con interés.

- "A ellos y a mí..." - respondió Sesshomaru desde detrás de ellos.

- "Vaya, por lo que veo también regresaste, Sesshomaru" - dijo Inuyasha burlonamente.

- "¿Acaso crees que soy un cobarde, mocoso hanyou?" - dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa burlona.

- "¡No-te-atrevas-a-llamarme-así-Sesshomaru!" - gritó Inuyasha furioso de un solo tirón.

- "¡Abajo!" - gritó Gabriela; y Gerardo e Inuyasha cayeron al suelo.

- "¿Por qué fue eso...?" - preguntaron los dos desde el suelo.

- "Perdona, hermano, pero necesitaba detener a Inu" - dijo Gabriela riéndose.

- "¡No me llames perro!" - dijo Inuyasha furioso.

- "Así es como ella te dice, porque le fastidia pronunciar tu nombre completo..." - dijo Gerardo girando los ojos con molestia - "Bueno, como sea. El plan para mañana es ir a ver a Kaede para ver como regresaremos a Kagome a la normalidad, ¿cierto?" -

- "Sí, fuimos a hablar con ella hoy y nos dijo que podríamos averiguar cómo regresarla a su edad normal si la llevamos a verla..." - respondió

Sango.

- "Bueno, iremos mañana a primera hora, que esas nubes me dan un mal presentimiento" - dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia el cielo.

- "Concuerdo. Además, no creo que sea buena idea que nos desplacemos cuando ya ha anochecido, o que movamos a Kagome mientras está dormida" – dijo Miroku muy seriamente.

Un poco más tarde, todos estaban durmiendo, excepto por Inuyasha, el cual estaba mirando hacia el cielo desde la rama de árbol en la que estaba acostado (Kagome estaba durmiendo en su bolsa de dormir con Shippou).

(BGM: Bojou – Kaoru Wada)

- 'Kagome... ¿Volverás pronto con nosotros?' - pensó Inuyasha mientras miraba las estrellas.

- "Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Gerardo, él se había levantado y había ido a verlo.

- "Sí, ¿por qué te interesa saberlo?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "No puedes dormir, ¿verdad? Y es porque estás preocupado por Kagome..." - dijo Gerardo mientras lo miraba.

- "¿Y eso a ti que te importa?" - preguntó Inuyasha desagradablemente, teniendo la sensación de que le había leído la mente.

- "Porque no eres el único al que le importa a Kagome de esa forma... Porque ella también es muy especial para mí..." - dijo Gerardo ruborizándose.

- "¿¡Que tratas de decirme!" - preguntó Inuyasha enfureciéndose, empezando a intuir de que se trataba.

- "Eso te lo dejo para que lo averigües, ahora mejor duerme, que necesitamos estar en condiciones para batallar por si nos atacan los monstruos" - dijo Gerardo regresando a su bolsa de dormir.

- "Keh... Qué sujeto tan extraño, ¿pero por qué me habrá dicho eso? ¿Qué intenciones tendrá entre manos?" - se dijo Inuyasha a sí mismo; luego se quedó viendo al cielo hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, se pusieron en camino para la aldea inmediatamente después de desayunar.

- "Que pérdida de tiempo, devolverle la memoria a esa mocosa humana..." - dijo Jaken cuando cruzaban el bosque de Inuyasha para llegar a la aldea.

- "Jaken-sama, no sea tan malo con la pobre de Kagome-chan..." - dijo Rin mirándolo tristemente.

- "¡Y ya verás lo que te espera si vuelves a insultar a Kagome!" - dijo Inuyasha después de golpearlo.

- "¿No te importa que golpeen a tu amigo?" - le preguntó Kagome a Sesshomaru inocentemente, pero Sesshomaru no respondió - "Supongo que no..." -

Cuando estaban llegando a la aldea, Gerardo se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo con una mano extendida hacia arriba y abierta. Presentía que iba a llover, y aunque ya tenía esa cualidad de percibir la lluvia antes de recibir sus poderes de dragón de agua, el haberlos obtenido había amplificado ese sentido hasta el punto en que cuando decía que iba a llover, llovería poco después.

- "Chicos, va a llover..." - dijo Gerardo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

- "Sí, pero si llueve, podemos estar seguros de que no será lluvia normal..." - dijo Miroku también observando el cielo.

- "Keh, como lo pensamos. Naraku debe estar detrás de esto" - dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente.

- "Pero... ¿Con que propósito estará haciendo esto?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Sango, no te imaginas nada de lo que está por ocurrir allí... ¡Mwahahaha!" - dijo Naraku mientras los observaba desde su escondite - "Kagura... Deja que empiece a caer la lluvia maldita..." -

- "De acuerdo..." - dijo Kagura desagradablemente mientras agitaba su abanico en círculos.

- "¿Que está pasando aquí? ¡Está empezando a llover; y la lluvia es rosa oscuro!" - dijo Shippou asustado desde el hombro de Sango.

De inmediato los cristales de dragón de Gerardo y Gabriela empezaron a brillar y formaron una barrera protectora a su alrededor, cubriendo también a Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Kirara, Rin, Jaken y Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, no permitía que vieran o escucharan lo que sucedía afuera.

- "¿Que pasará afuera? ¿Y por qué nuestros cristales hicieron esto?" - preguntó Gabriela asustada.

- "No lo sé, pero debe haber una muy buena razón para ello..." - le respondió su hermano, el cual estaba muy serio.

Mientras tanto afuera de la barrera...

- "¡Kaede-sama, tenemos problemas!" - dijo uno de los aldeanos.

- "¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó Kaede de inmediato.

- "¡Hay una extraña lluvia afuera!" - dijo el aldeano.

Pero Kaede no tuvo ni tiempo de levantarse, porque la lluvia atravesaba los techos y les empezó a caer encima.

De vuelta con el grupo de Inuyasha...

- "Tal parece que la lluvia está cediendo..." - dijo Sango al notar que las gotas de lluvia ya no repiqueteaban en la barrera.

- "Menos mal... ¡Ya estaba aburriéndome de estar aquí encerrada!" - dijo Kagome mientras bostezaba.

- "Y ya estaba cansado de tener humanos a mi alrededor..." - dijo Jaken, pero sólo terminó recibiendo una buena golpiza de parte de todos (menos de Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Rin y Sesshomaru).

Al poco rato la barrera se disipó y cuando vieron lo que había pasado con la aldea, no podían creerlo: por todas partes estaban niños llorando y llamando a sus padres, la mayoría de los cuales llevaban kosodes y hakamas mucho más grandes de su talla. Los pocos niños que llevaban ropas de la talla correcta estaban tratando de calmar a los que lloraban.

- "¿Que habrá pasado aquí?" - se preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

- "¡Miren! ¡Son extraños; y están acompañados por tres youkais y un hanyou!" - dijo uno de los niños; y de inmediato todos salieron corriendo hacia el interior de las cabañas, excepto por los que no habían estado llorando, los cuales se quedaron mirando de forma suplicante a los recién llegados.

- "Tal parece que ya no aceptan a los hanyous y a los youkais..." - dijo Miroku frotándose la cabeza.

- "Excepto por unos pocos..." - dijo Gabriela señalándolos con la mano cerrada.

- "Disculpen, ¿pueden decirnos que pasó aquí?" - preguntó Gerardo acercándose a los niños.

- "Bueno, de repente comenzó a caer una extraña lluvia de color rosa oscuro..." - respondió una niña.

- "Sí; y esa lluvia atravesaba los techos de las cabañas; y aunque a nosotros no nos hizo nada, a nuestros padres, abuelos y a todos los adultos de la aldea les pasó eso..." - dijo otro de los niños.

- "Todos se volvieron niños y no recordaban nada de nosotros, pensaban que éramos de otra aldea o algo así..." - dijo otra niña.

- "Por lo que veo el agua rejuvenecedora no afecta a los niños para nada..." - le susurró Miroku a Sango al ver la situación actual.

- "Sí, ni siquiera les borra sus recuerdos..." -

- "¿Y que están murmurando ustedes dos?" - preguntó Kagome llena de curiosidad.

- "¡Nada! ¡Nada!" - respondieron ambos nerviosamente, pero luego les llamó la atención unos gritos que venían de enfrente de ellos.

- "¡Kikyou-onee-sama! ¡Kikyou-onee-sama!" - gritaba una niña que llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa muy grande para ella, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos marrones y se parecía bastante a Kagome, Rin y Gabriela. Tenía un parche colgando de lado derecho de su cabeza, aunque tenía ambos ojos intactos.

- "¿Quién estará llamando a Kikyou?" - preguntó Sango extrañada.

- "¡Nunca llames a mi hermana de esa forma tan irrespetuosa!" - gritó la niña mientras corría hacia ellos, pero se tropezó con el borde de su hakama sobredimensionada y cayó al suelo de bruces.

- "Oye, ¿te encuentras bien, niña?" - preguntó Inuyasha acercándosele para examinarla.

- "Sí, creo que sí..." - dijo la niña, pero luego se fijó en Inuyasha - "¿Eres Inuyasha?" -

- "¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "¿Pero cómo puedes serlo, si eres mucho más pequeño que él? ¿Y cómo conseguiste el rosario que mi hermana hizo?" - preguntó la niña viendo el collar.

- "¿Cómo conoces a Kikyou?" - preguntó Inuyasha, pero luego se fijó en los rasgos de la niña y se dijo estúpido a sí mismo en su mente por no reconocerla antes, ya que él la había visto 50 años antes.

- "¿Eres Kaede, verdad?" - dijo Gerardo.

- "¿Cómo sabes de mí? ¿Y quién eres?" - preguntó Kaede.

- "¡Somos amigos de Inuyasha!" - respondió Gabriela alegremente.

- "Realmente eres Inuyasha, ¿pero cómo te volviste así de pequeño?" - preguntó Kaede extrañada.

- "Es una larga historia..." - dijo Inuyasha.

- "¿Y no has visto a mi hermana?" - preguntó Kaede.

- "Sí, nos encontramos con ella hace unos días..." - dijo Inuyasha ruborizado.

- "Espero que no hayas tratado de quitarle la Perla..." - dijo Kaede con una voz acusadora.

- "¿Te refieres a esta cosita?" - preguntó Shippou mostrándole el frasco que contenía el único fragmento de Shikon que llevaban (se lo había quitado hacía un momento a Kagome).

- "¿Esos son trozos de la Perla? Entonces la Perla está..." - dijo Kaede cayendo al piso de rodillas - "¿Pero cómo? Si mi hermana estaba protegiéndola... ¿Cómo pudo haberse roto?" -

- "Es una historia aún más larga... ¿Y no sabes nada sobre como regresarle la memoria a alguien?" - preguntó Inuyasha exasperado. No le apetecía ponerse a dar explicaciones en ese momento, en especial sabiendo lo que podría pasarle a Kaede si lo supiera.

- "¿Por qué preguntas eso?" - le preguntó Kaede muerta de curiosidad.

- "Porque Kagome ha perdido su memoria y necesitamos ayudarla a recuperarla. Por eso vinimos aquí para ver si tú...err... si Kikyou sabía algo al respecto..." - respondió Inuyasha señalándola. Kaede se acercó a verla y luego examinó el medallón que ella llevaba en su cuello. Al parecer, lo comprendió todo de inmediato.

- 'Esta niña no se ve mucho mayor que yo, pero parece muy sabia, como mi abuelo... ¿Por qué será?' - pensó Kagome mientras la examinaba Kaede.

- "Ya veo, parece que alguien le puso un hechizo encima para borrarle la memoria y para anular los efectos restauradores del medallón, además de destruirle la joya de los recuerdos que llevaba el medallón..." - explicó Kaede.

- "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" - preguntó Miroku.

"Mi hermana me ha explicado muchas cosas, Houshi-sama..." - dijo Kaede misteriosamente.

- "¿Y no sabes si hay alguna forma de conseguir otra joya para el medallón?" - le preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, pero tendrían que viajar hasta la aldea Ryuusei; y está muy apartada de aquí..." - dijo Kaede.

- "¡He, no hay problema! ¡Nosotros podemos llegar hasta allí fácilmente!" - dijo Gerardo animadamente.

- "¡Entonces quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Quiero ir a esa aldea para conocerla!" - dijo Kaede alegremente.

- "¿Pero no habías estado allí antes?" - preguntó Sango extrañada ante esa reacción.

- "No, sólo he oído rumores, pero... ¡He oído que además de todo esa es la mejor aldea de todas; y quiero verla!" - dijo Kaede, para luego fijarse en Sango - "Y, señorita, ¿usted es parte del clan de exterminadores?" -

- "Este... Sí, sí lo soy... ¿Lo supiste por mi Hiraikotsu?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, pero es muy extraño... Yo vi a todos los miembros del clan de exterminadores cuando le entregaron la Perla de Shikon a mi hermana; y no la vi a usted..." - dijo Kaede pensativamente.

- "Debe ser porque en ese momento yo estaba cumpliendo con algún trabajo en otro lugar..." - dijo Sango, recordando que en esos tiempos su abuelo era quien estaba a cargo de los exterminadores.

- "Ah, ya veo... Bueno, ¿nos ponemos en camino?" - preguntó Kaede.

- "¿Vas a ir vestida así?" - preguntó Gerardo. Kaede se miró a sí misma y se ruborizó de inmediato cuando notó por fin ques la ropas que llevaba eran muy grandes para ella, gritó y se fue de inmediato a su cabaña.

- "Bueno, ¿qué creen que ha pasado aquí?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Parece que esa lluvia era agua rejuvenecedora; y que alguien trataba de impedir que viéramos a Kaede-sama..." - dijo Miroku pensativamente.

- "Bueno, pero les falló el intento porque igual podremos ir a esa aldea Ryuusai..." - dijo Inuyasha.

- "Es Ryuusei..." - lo corrigió Gerardo.

- "¡Keh! ¡Como sea!" - dijo Inuyasha, luego salió Kaede de su cabaña llevando puesto el kimono que tenía cuando Kikyou aún estaba viva (un kosode naranja decorado con marcas negras; y un obi que hacía juego), además de un arco pequeño y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

- "¿Ahora si podemos partir?" -

- "Eh... ¿Pero qué harás respecto a Kikyou?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Le dejé una carta explicándole todo" - respondió Kaede restándole importancia al asunto.

- "¿Y quién va a cuidar a los niños? No veo que haya adultos aquí..." - dijo Sango.

- "Es cierto..." - dijo Kaede pensativamente.

- "¡Kaede-sama!" - oyeron una voz detrás de ellos.

- "¿Y ustedes son?" - dijo Kaede viendo a los seis niños que se habían acercado a ellos.

- "Provenimos de la Isla Houraijima y esperamos que poder serle de utilidad, Kaede-sama" - dijo la mayor de las niñas, Asagi.

- "Todos son hanyous, pero bueno, Inuyasha también lo es; y no es tan malo..." - dijo Kaede acariciándole la cabeza a Inuyasha.

- "¿¡Por qué rayos me tratas como si fuera tu mascota!" - preguntó Inuyasha furioso. Los demás se rieron por respuesta.

- "Perdona... ¿Y por qué me dices Kaede-sama, si eres mayor que yo?" - preguntó Kaede extrañada.

- "Eh... bueno, porque te respetamos mucho, ya que sabemos que eres la hermana menor de la sacerdotisa Kikyou-sama..." - respondió Moegi.

- "Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado... Mi nombre es Gerardo; y mi hermana menor es Gabriela" - dijo Gerardo adelantándose y tomando a su hermana de la mano, para luego inclinarse.

- "Es un placer conocerlos..." - dijo Moegi.

- "Qué bien, Dai... Inuyasha tiene dos ineptos más en su grupo..." - dijo Roku.

- "Si, parecen aún más debiluchos que él..." - dijo Dai, pero ambos recibieron tres golpes en la cabeza como recompensa por sus insultos.

- "¡Más les vale que aprendan a respetar, gemelos idiotas!" - dijo Gerardo jadeando.

- "Bueno, ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?" - preguntó Kaede regresando la conversación a su punto original.

- "Sí, es un gran gusto para nosotros hacer esto" - respondió Ai alegremente.

Así que una vez que todo estuvo decidido, todos partieron hacia la aldea Ryuusei.

- "¡Inuyasha-onii-chan, vuelve a visitarnos pronto!" - le gritó Ai cuando ya se alejaban.

- "¡Lo haré!" -

- "¡Cuídense mucho!" - gritaron Shion y Asagi.

- "¡No se preocupen por nosotros! ¡Y cuídenlos bien!" - gritó Gerardo.

Y se pusieron en camino para encontrar la aldea y regresar a Kagome a su estado normal.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Every Heart)


	11. El Primer Demonio Elemental

Capítulo 11:

El Primer Demonio Elemental

(Opening: One Day, One Dream)

- "Naraku... ¡Eres un incompetente!" - gritó Tenebross desde su espejo.

- "¿Y qué te da el derecho de hablarle así al Gran Naraku? Que yo sepa, tú no eres mi jefe..." - dijo Naraku con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- "¡Tengo el derecho porque todos tus planes han fracasado uno tras otro! ¡No tenemos a la chica; y dentro de poco le restauraran su memoria!" - gritó Tenebross furioso.

- "Sí supieras que ya tengo otro plan..." -

- "¡Basta! ¡Esta vez me encargaré yo!" - dijo Tenebross; y una nube negra se materializó en frente del espejo - "Ankon… ¡Es hora de que te liberes; y vayas a cumplir tu deber!" -

Tan pronto como Tenebross terminó de hablar, la nube negra se transformó en un monstruo parecido a un minotauro, el cual llevaba una armadura negra y portaba una gran hacha.

- "Amo, espero sus órdenes..." - dijo Ankon arrodillándose frente al espejo de Tenebross.

- "Ve, tráeme los Fragmentos de Sombras que llevan los tontos elegidos junto con una de las niñas que los acompañan; y si algo se interpone... Mátalo..." - dijo Tenebross.

- "Si, mi amo..." - dijo Ankon antes de disolverse en las sombras.

- "Por lo que veo también te gusta mandar a otros a pelear en vez de ensuciarte las manos..." - dijo Naraku.

- "Cierra la boca, porque tú eres peor que yo..." - dijo Tenebross.

- "Ja, que gracioso. Son tal para cual, solo faltaría que anunciaran su compromiso matrimonial" - dijo Kagura entre susurros desde donde estaba escondida; y ante esa sola idea empezó a reírse.

- "¿De qué te ríes, Kagura?" - preguntó Naraku, porque ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia (tuvo suerte de que no oyó lo que dijo).

- "Eh... De lo que le espera al grupo de Inuyasha..." - dijo Kagura continuando con su risa (pero fingida esta vez).

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Inuyasha había continuado viajando hacia la aldea Ryuusei, y se habían pasado caminando todo el día, así que decidieron descansar un poco junto a un río.

- "Vaya, no esperaba que el viaje fuera tan largo" - dijo Gabriela mientras recogía agua del río y la metía en una botella.

- "Es verdad, Kaede no bromeaba cuando dijo que estaba muy apartada..." dijo Gerardo mientras seguía practicando sus habilidades con el suitesabaki-jitsu (arte de manipular el agua) y la verdad, ya comenzaba a dominarlo.

- "Onii-chan... ¿cuándo podré practicar mi koutesabaki-jitsu?" - preguntó Gabriela; y Gerardo se cayó de la impresión, además de que se le rompió la concentración y el agua le cayó encima.

- "¿Desde cuándo puedes llamar a tu poder así?" - preguntó impresionado.

- "Desde que lo recibí" - contestó su hermana con una sonrisa tonta.

"- Bueno, deberías hacerlo ahora" - dijo Gerardo mientras daba una palmada y se sacaba el agua de su ropa y la juntaba con otro poco de agua del río, para luego seguir su práctica. Gabriela le tomó la palabra, dio una palmada, tomó un poco de la luz que había en el ambiente y empezó a jugar con ella. Luego formó una pelota con ella; y la hizo pasar cerca de Kagome.

- "¡Wow, qué bonito!" – dijo mientras comenzaba a perseguirla mientras Gabriela la movía a su alrededor. Rin y Shippou se le unieron poco después; y continuaron jugando entre risas, arrancándole una sonrisa a la mayor parte del grupo. Por otra parte, Kaede se quedó maravillada ante esto.

- "¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?" – preguntó después de un rato viendo a ambos hermanos manipulando sus elementos; y como Kagome, Rin y Shippou jugaban con la esfera de luz.

- "Son nuestros poderes especiales; los recibimos hace poco de parte de unos dragones sagrados" - contestó Gabriela mientras con su otra mano tomaba otro poco de luz, la arremolinaba en forma de una espiral y luego la estiraba en forma de una línea recta.

- "Y la verdad son muy útiles" - dijo Gerardo, colocando la masa de agua en frente de él y dandole la forma de una flecha a parte de ella. Luego chasqueó los dedos y al instante, toda la masa de agua se había vuelto de hielo.

- "¡Vaya, impresionante!" - dijeron todos menos Inuyasha, Jaken y Sesshomaru. Kagome, Rin y Shippou dejaron de perseguir la esfera de luz de Gabriela y corrieron de inmediato a ver el gran trozo de hielo con una gran sorpresa.

- "¿Puedes congelar el agua?" - preguntó Gabriela mientras las luces que había estado manipulando se desvanecían.

- "Y descongelarla, pero no puedo manipular el hielo" - explicó Gerardo, luego arrancó la flecha de la masa de hielo y se la entregó a Kaede - "Ten esto, puede servirte para cuando ya no tengas flechas" -

- "Gracias" - dijo Kaede mientras la guardaba en su carcaj.

- "¿Podemos comer ya?" - preguntó Shippou; y a todos les empezó a rugir el estómago a la vez.

- "Sí, parece que todos tenemos hambre" - dijo Sango; y enseguida se puso a preparar la comida, con la ayuda de Kaede. Al cabo de un rato todos estaban comiendo unos peces que Gerardo había sacado del agua usando sus poderes.

- "No puedo negar que esos poderes tuyos son útiles..." - dijo Sesshomaru mientras observaba al grupo comiendo (él era el único que no estaba comiendo) - - "Eso le ahorra el trabajo al tonto de Inuyasha de buscar la comida..." -

- "¡No le llames así a Inuyasha!" - le dijo Kagome furiosa.

- "Yo soy su hermano mayor; y puedo decirle como quiera..." - dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

- "¡Pero deberías tratarlo mejor! ¡Ellos dos también son hermanos y son muy diferentes a ustedes dos!" - dijo Kagome mientras señalaba a Gerardo y Gabriela; y los aludidos se ruborizaron de inmediato.

- "Mejor no nos compares, porque de verdad la diferencia entre nosotros es mucha..." - dijo Gerardo mientras miraba al suelo.

- "¿Él es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha?" - preguntó Kaede mientras miraba a Sesshomaru.

- "Medio-hermano, de hecho..." - contestó Sango en el acto.

- "Eso explica muchas cosas, como el que se odien tanto" - dijo Kaede mientras apartaba su mirada de Sesshomaru. Nadie dijo una sola palabra más hasta que terminaron de comer. Después, continuaron su camino hacia Ryuusei.

- "Vaya, este viaje está resultando de lo más aburridor..." - dijo Gerardo después de media hora de caminata.

- "Estoy de acuerdo, hermano..." - dijo Gabriela. El paisaje se había hecho muy repetitivo desde que habían salido del río, porque solo estaban caminando por una llanura que parecía no tener fin; y no había nada para descansar la vista o distraerse un poco.

- "Me duelen los pies… Estoy cansada…" – dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a jadear. Shippou no tenía ese problema porque estaba sobre el hombro de Sango, mientras que Rin estaba cabalgando sobre Ah-un con Jaken.

- "¡Ya dejen de quejarse!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras cargaba a Kagome y se la subía a la espalda, a pesar de que también estaba aburrido porque no había monstruos ni nada con que batallar.

- "Y es muy extraño, como estamos en campo abierto pensé que nos atacarían ahora para quitarnos los Fragmentos de Sombras que tenemos..." - dijo Miroku, pero Kaede lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "¿Fragmentos de Sombras?" - preguntó Kaede desconcertada.

- "Son estos..." - dijo Gerardo mientras se volteaba y sacaba uno de los fragmentos de la bolsa de luz para mostrárselo - "Son los trozos de la esencia de un monstruo muy poderoso llamado Tenebross" -

- "¿Y por qué los están buscando?" - preguntó Kaede.

- "Para evitar que esa cosa vuelva a la vida..." - dijo Sesshomaru - "Escuché todo el relato después de que salieron de ese extraño templo..." -

- "¿Estabas espiándonos?" - preguntó Sango mirándolo con sorpresa.

- "Estuve observándolos todo el tiempo desde que Gerardo me derrotó en esa batalla..." - respondió Sesshomaru fríamente. - "Pero no me quise acercar hasta cerciorarme de si de verdad él tenía algún poder..." -

- "¿Por eso me salvaste cuando estaba por caerme en ese barranco?" - preguntó Gerardo, mientras recordaba cuando pensó que él lo había salvado de morir allí.

- "Sí, porque sentí el cambio en tu aura y en el olor de tu sangre; y quise comprobar que tan fuerte te habías vuelto..." - respondió Sesshomaru con una voz completamente carente de emociones.

No hubo respuesta a esa afirmación; y prosiguieron con su caminata en silencio.

Mientras tanto...

- "No veo que Ankon esté haciendo nada, Tenebross..." - dijo Naraku aburrido.

- "Ten paciencia, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber cuándo hay que atacar y cuando hay que esperar..." - dijo Tenebross siniestramente.

- "Es verdad, pero yo no me tardo tanto en hacer que mis criaturas ataquen" - dijo Naraku entre risas.

Por otra parte, el grupo de Inuyasha había finalmente salido de la llanura para empezar a ascender por un estrecho valle...

- "¡Por fin, el tipo de paisaje que más me gusta!" - dijo Gerardo alegremente.

- "Te gustan mucho las montañas, por lo que veo..." - dijo Sango mientras se reía alegremente con el resto del grupo (menos Sesshomaru y Jaken, por supuesto) cuando Gerardo se transformó en dragoon y empezó a volar entre la montañas dibujando diferentes figuras, para después aterrizar y destransformarse.

- "¡Lo siento, no lo pude evitar!" - dijo Gerardo avergonzado cuando continuaron su camino - "Es que tenía mucho tiempo que no visitaba un lugar montañoso..." -

- "No te logro entender: muchas veces eres muy serio; y otras veces te crees payaso..." - dijo Inuyasha amargado.

- "'La personalidad de una persona tiene muchas caras'... Ya deberías saber eso, Inu-chan" - dijo Gerardo con un enorme aire de superioridad.

- "¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así!" - dijo Inuyasha furioso.

- "¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente?" - preguntó Gabriela entre risas, haciendo que Inuyasha recordara que ahora era un niño.

- "¡Bien, ya basta! ¡Voy a regresar a mi forma normal; y no dejaré que me lo impidan!" - gritó mientras se acercaba a Gerardo para sacar la mochila de Kagome de su Dragtenm, pero Gerardo lo evadió.

- "Mejor te tranquilizas, ¿o planeas asustar a Kagome?" - preguntó Gerardo calmadamente.

- "¡Es cierto, Kagome-chan te puede tener miedo en tu verdadera forma!" - dijo Rin.

- "¡Keh! ¡Como sea!" - dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos, pero presionó por error el botón de su Dragtenm que servía para guardar objetos; y el Dragtenm absorbió su Tessaiga - "¡Mi espada! ¿Qué hizo esta cosa con mi Tessaiga?" -

- "Eres patético, perdiste tu más valiosa posesión ante un artefacto extraño..." - dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

- "¡Cállate, Sesshomaru! ¡Artefacto raro, entrégame mi espada o te destruiré!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se preparaba para usar su Sankontessou.

- "¡Abajo!" - gritó Kagome; y al instante Gerardo e Inuyasha cayeron al suelo.

- "Kagome... ¿tú hiciste eso?" - preguntó Miroku, asombrado como todos los demás.

- "Ups... ¡Lo siento, se me salió!" - dijo Kagome avergonzada. Ambos chicos se pusieron en pie y se sacudieron sus ropas.

- "Bueno, no te preocupes... Inuyasha si quieres sacar tu Tessaiga del Dragtenm, solo debes hacer esto..." - dijo Gerardo mientras le enseñaba que debía hacer y unos segundos más tarde, la Tessaiga salió del Dragtenm de Inuyasha y se colocó en su cintura de nuevo.

- "¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora si le enseñé a esa cosa quien manda!" - dijo Inuyasha riéndose mientras los demás lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

- "Bueno, ¿podemos seguir?" - preguntó Kagome bostezando - "Que ya se está haciendo tarde..." -

Ya estaba atardeciendo, pero siguieron con su viaje, porque era muy peligroso acampar en una parte tan estrecha de la montaña.

- "Vaya, estoy muy cansado..." - dijo Inuyasha jadeando, después de un rato más de ascender por la montaña.

- "Primera vez que te veo así..." - dijo Gerardo, también agotado por la larga caminata del día. Todos los demás (con la excepción obvia) también estaban jadeando o estaban sentados en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

- "Creo que estará bien que acampemos aquí, que el borde de la montaña es lo suficientemente ancho" - dijo Miroku mientras indicaba el área sobre la que montarían el campamento.

- "Sí, mejor eso que seguir caminando a oscuras" - dijo Sango señalando hacia el cielo: ya la poca luz del atardecer estaba apagándose y estaba terminando de anochecer.

- "Es verdad, será mejor que nos quedemos aquí" - dijo Gerardo sacando las cosas para prepararse para pasar la noche.

Al poco rato, todos estaban cenando algunas cosas que Gerardo había traído de cenar en su Dragtenm.

- "Supuse que ahora era mi turno de hacer algo de comer; ¡y aquí traje algunas comidas típicas de mi país!" - dijo mientras sacaba empanadas, pastelitos y arepas (comidas tradicionales de Venezuela) que su madre había preparado - "¡Y se conservan frescas y calientes gracias al Dragtenm!" -

- "¡Son muy buenas!" - dijo Miroku probando una de las empanadas - "¿De qué están hechas?" -

- "Las empanadas y pastelitos están hechas de masa de harina de trigo frita con varios rellenos; y las arepas igual, excepto porque están horneadas en vez de fritas" - dijo mientras se comía una de las empanadas.

- "¡Son muy extrañas, pero aun así son deliciosas!" - dijo Inuyasha atragantándose con dos empanadas.

- "'No disfrutarás bien del sabor de la comida si la comes tan rápido'" - dijo Kagome con el semblante serio, para después empezar a reírse - "¡Es lo que siempre dice mi mamá!" -

Pero después de que dijo eso, su rostro se entristeció y comenzó a llorar.

- "¡Quiero a mi mami!" - sollozaba; y de inmediato, Inuyasha fue a consolarla.

- "No te preocupes, tu mamá sabe que estás bien y salvo, la volverás a ver muy pronto..." - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Kagome empezó a disminuir la intensidad de sus sollozos; y abrazó a Inuyasha, el cual se ruborizó violentamente.

- "Vaya, ¿no te recuerda eso a alguien?" - le preguntó Miroku a Sango.

- "Sí; y bastante, Houshi-sama" - respondió Sango mientras ella y Miroku observaban a Gerardo y Gabriela, quienes estaban terminando de comer y estaban guardando todo.

- "¿De qué hablan?" - les preguntó Kaede llena de curiosidad.

- "De nada, sólo que Inuyasha parece un hermano mayor ahora..." - le respondió Sango.

- "Es verdad, está cuidando mucho más de Kagome ahora..." - dijo Gerardo mientras veía la tierna escena.

- "Me recuerda a ti, onii-chan" - dijo Gabriela sonriendo; y de inmediato Gerardo se ruborizó.

- "No era necesario que dijeras eso..." – respondió con un tono de voz un tanto avergozando

- "Y es muy curioso que nos encontremos aquí..." - dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos.

- "¿Onee-sama?" - preguntó Kaede.

- "¿¡Kikyou!" - dijeron todos a la vez, menos Kagome, Sesshomaru y Jaken.

Kikyou entró al área donde el fuego alumbraba; y vieron que en efecto se trataba de ella, acompañada por sus dos Shikigamis: Kochou y Asuka.

- "Konbanwa, Kikyou; y veo que esta vez has traído compañía..." - dijo Gerardo.

- "Esto sí que es curioso, ahora tenemos tres pares de hermanos en un mismo lugar" - dijo Miroku.

- "Kikyou-sama..." - dijo Gabriela, que ya se había quedado sin palabras.

- "Vaya, parece que me tienes mucho respeto, ¿verdad pequeña?" - le preguntó Kikyou acercándose y poniendo su rostro a la misma altura que el de Gabriela, mientras sentía su aura - "Y además tienes un enorme poder en tu interior, una gran cantidad de seiryouku..." -

- "¿¡Seiryouku!" - preguntaron todos a la vez, menos Gerardo y Sesshomaru (a pesar de que el segundo puso una cara de impresión casi imperceptible).

- "Ya deberían saberlo: los elementos están alineados con la luz o con la oscuridad; siendo la luz el más puro y sagrado de los elementos, mientras que la oscuridad es el más impuro..." - explicó Gerardo mientras dibujaba el sello elemental en la tierra con la funda de su espada; y señalaba cada elemento mientras lo iba nombrando - "El agua y el viento están alineados con la luz, mientras que la tierra y el fuego están alineados con la oscuridad; y como la luz es superior al agua en poder, mi hermana tiene mucho más poder que yo, pero no lo domina bien porque aún es muy joven..." -

- "Tú también tienes seiryouku, aunque no tanto como el que tiene tu pequeña hermana..." - dijo Kikyou examinando las auras de ambos - "Sin embargo, este tipo de seiryouku no es nada que yo haya visto antes..." -

- "Hablas en serio, ¿onee-sama?" - preguntó Kaede sorprendida.

- "Kaede, ¿eres tú?" - preguntó Kikyou; y cuando la vio a ella y a Kagome al lado de Inuyasha, se dio cuenta de que sí era Kaede.

- "Sí, onee-sama, ¿por qué preguntas?" - preguntó Kaede extrañada.

- "No, por nada..." - dijo Kikyou, mientras observaba a todos los demás - "¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar que ha pasado últimamente?" -

- "Todos podríamos, pero no sé cuál sería el mejor para explicártelo..." - dijo Gerardo mirando hacia el suelo.

- "Yo lo haré..." - dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

- "¿Y qué hay de Kagome? No pensarás dejarla así, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Miroku mirándolo con preocupación.

- "¡Keh! No me iré por mucho tiempo, además, todos ustedes pueden cuidar de ella sin ningún problema" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "Pero tú eres en quien más confía..." - dijo Sango, pero Inuyasha no la dejó continuar porque ya se había ido con Kikyou.

- "Sí que es obstinado, por eso es que siempre terminan diciéndole 'abajo'..." - dijo Gerardo con un suspiro.

- "¿Y cuando regresa Inuyasha-nii?" - preguntó Kagome nerviosa, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse acuosos.

- "No te preocupes, que él volverá en un momento..." - dijo Sango tratando de tranquilizarla.

Y así fue, porque al cabo de unos minutos Kikyou e Inuyasha volvieron (Kikyou se había ido y había vuelto acompañada por sus Shikigamis).

- "Entiendo perfectamente su situación actual; y los acompañaré por ahora..." - dijo Kikyou después que se sentó; y la reacción de todos no se hizo esperar: todos estaban sorprendidos, Gabriela estaba eufórica y a Gerardo se le había caído la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

- "¡Qué bien! ¡Kikyou-sama vendrá con nosotros!" - dijo Gabriela bailando de felicidad.

- "Bueno, sólo espero que no nos traicione como lo hizo aquella vez..." - dijo Gerardo recordando la forma en que le había quitado a Kagome el fragmento de Shikon durante la trampa de Ilusión de la Muerte de Naraku.

- "Sólo les puedo decir que lo que hice en esa ocasión tiene una razón, pero no se las puedo decir en estos momentos porque Naraku nos puede estar observando..." - dijo Kikyou seriamente.

- "Bueno, ¿alguien quiere escuchar un poco de música antes de irnos a dormir?" - la interrumpió Gerardo antes de que Kaede pudiera preguntarle algo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, exceptuando por Kikyou y Sesshomaru.

- "De acuerdo, aquí les va..." - dijo mientras sacaba su flauta y la transformaba en una ocarina; y luego comenzó a tocar una melodía muy tranquila, que a todos les pareció muy hermosa. Al terminar, todos, menos Sesshomaru y Jaken le dedicaron un aplauso.

- "Es muy bonita; ¿y esa melodía tiene nombre?" - preguntó Kikyou.

- "Sí, esa melodía se titula 'Haha no Kioku'; y es que me dieron ganas de tocarla, porque me siento cerca de mi madre cada vez que la escucho..." - le respondió Gerardo mientras se guardaba la flauta en el bolsillo interior del kimono.

- "Y veo que extrañas mucho tu madre..." - dijo Sango.

- "Sí, y Gabriela también..." - dijo sonriente mientras señalaba a su pequeña hermana, la cual se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo mientras tocaba la flauta. Del mismo modo, Kagome se había quedado dormida sobre el regazo de Inuyasha; y Shippou estaba roncando en el suelo cerca de ellos.

- "Debe ser una mujer muy hermosa y amable" - dijo Rin antes de dar un gran bostezo.

- "Y lo es, porque nosotros ya tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerla" - dijo Sango.

- "Bueno, vámonos a dormir ya, que los niños están cansados y nosotros debemos recuperar fuerzas..." - dijo Miroku mientras se recostaba debajo de un árbol cercano. Sango acomodó a Kagome y a Shippou en una de las bolsas de dormir, Gerardo se metió en la suya con Gabriela, Inuyasha se recostó en una de las ramas del árbol de Miroku; Sesshomaru se encerró en una esfera de luz, Rin y Jaken se durmieron encima de Ah-Un; y Kikyou se quedó sentada donde estaba, con Kaede recostada sobre ella y sus Shikigamis vigilándola en silencio.

- "Nunca pensé que volvería a ver a mi hermana de esta forma..." - dijo Kikyou mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- "La vida tiene sorpresas en cada día para cada uno de nosotros... miko-sama..." - dijo Gerardo desde su bolsa de dormir.

- "Veo que aún sigues despierto..." - le dijo Kikyou.

- "Sí, a veces me resulta difícil conciliar el sueño; porque siempre tengo la cabeza llena de pensamientos..." - dijo Gerardo viendo hacia el cielo soñadoramente, para luego mirar a Kikyou suspicazmente.

- "Eres un pensador entonces, ¿y por qué me estas observando de esa manera?" - preguntó Kikyou con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

- "Aún no termino de entenderte, ¿les robaste esos fragmentos de Shikon para derrotar a Naraku? ¿Tienes algún plan?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Tengo un plan, pero no puedo decirles para qué es y ni como se llevará a cabo" - dijo Kikyou mirando en todas direcciones - "Naraku debe estar espiándonos" -

- "Como quieras, solo deberías saber que hay que confiar más en los demás, ¿o todavía no has superado esa herida que llevas en el corazón desde el día que Naraku les puso esa trampa?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "Eso no es de tu incumbencia, los vivos jamás podrán entender mis sentimientos..." - respondió Kikyou irritada - "¿Y por lo que veo no soy la única que tiene secretos aquí, verdad?" -

- "Tu excusa de que no soy capaz de entender tus sentimientos es tan vieja como el polvo" - le dijo Gerardo mirándola con seriedad para después ver a los demás - "Y si con ese último comentario te refieres a nuestros poderes, ya todos en el grupo saben sobre ello..." -

- "Que curioso, ¿y que son esos poderes exactamente?" - preguntó Kikyou.

- "Lo averiguarás mañana, si aún sigues con nosotros... Ahora con tu permiso, que tengas buenas noches..." - y sin decir más se acostó y se durmió.

Mientras tanto...

- "Sí que es gracioso, llevo tanto tiempo buscando a Kikyou para borrarla del mapa; y resulta que vino a mí por su propia voluntad" - dijo Naraku riéndose.

- "Así matamos tres pájaros de una pedrada: eliminamos a esa mujer llamada Kikyou, les quitamos los fragmentos de sombras; y por último, capturamos a la niña que tiene los poderes sagrados" - dijo Tenebross siniestramente - "¡Ankon! ¡Ve y acaba con ellos de una vez!" -

- "Ya era tiempo de que lo enviaras..." - dijo Naraku con impaciencia.

El grupo estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el campamento, cuando se escuchó un estruendo adelante de ellos, despertándolos a todos.

- "¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?" - gritó Inuyasha bajando del árbol de un salto y abrazando a Kagome.

- "¡No sabemos, pero se siente una gran cantidad de youki enfrente de nosotros!" - gritó Miroku.

- "¡Debe ser un monstruo muy poderoso!" - dijo Sango alistándose para pelear.

- "¡O tal vez sea uno de los monstruos de Tenebross! ¿¡Kagome, que...!" - Gerardo miró a Kagome; la cual mostraba una mirada asustada desde los brazos de Inuyasha, pero como con eso recordó que ahora no tenía sus poderes, se paró a media frase - "Ni modo... ¿Kikyou, el monstruo tiene algún color extraño en su aura, o algún tipo de resplandor?" -

- "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" - preguntó Kikyou fríamente.

- "¡Para saber a qué nos enfrentamos!" - dijo Gerardo irritado.

- "Sí tanto deseas saberlo... El aura tiene un color gris oscuro; y tiene un brillo negro oscuro" - dijo Kikyou con antipatía - "¿Eso significa algo?" -

- "Sí, que el monstruo es elemental de oscuridad; ¡Y además lleva un fragmento de sombras con él!" - dijo Gerardo, sacando su espada.

- "¡Vamos a pelear entonces!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras salía corriendo.

- "Sango, necesito que te quedes aquí a cuidar de Gabriela y Kagome" - le dijo Gerardo a Sango preocupado - "Ambas son elementales de luz, pero por su incapacidad para controlar sus poderes, serían un blanco fácil para ese monstruo, además de que con tanta oscuridad en el ambiente, sus poderes no servirían de nada" -

- "¡Oniichan, yo también quiero ayudarte!" – dijo Gabrilea saliendo de su bolsa de dormir, pero Gerardo la detuvo.

- "Lo siento, Gaby, pero así solo te pondrías en peligro. Por favor, confía y nosotros y espera aquí a salvo" – luego se volteó a ver a Sango – "¿Sango, puedo confiar en ti para esto?" -

- "¡Por supuesto, me aseguraré de que no les pasé nada!" - dijo Sango.

- "Kaede, tú también debes quedarte aquí" - le dijo Kikyou amablemente.

- "¿Por qué, onee-sama?" - preguntó Kaede.

- "Porque podrías resultar herida en la batalla, así que por favor, espérame aquí..." -

- "De acuerdo, onee-sama..." -

- "Rin, tú y Jaken se quedan aquí..." - le dijo Sesshomaru a Rin y Jaken - "Y si le sucede algo a Rin... Jaken, estoy seguro de que sabes que pasará..." -

- "Eeehhh, sí amo... ¡Me aseguraré que nada le pase a Rin!" - dijo Jaken.

- "¡Buena suerte, Sesshomaru-sama!" – exclamó Rin mientras Sesshomaru se alejaba de ellos.

- "¡Vamos entonces!" - dijo Inuyasha corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el youki.

- "¡Adelante!" - gritó Gerardo.

Al poco rato vieron que se trataba de un monstruo enorme, igual a un minotauro; y portaba una gran hacha y una armadura negra.

- "¿Quién se supone que eres, bestia horrorosa?" - le preguntó Inuyasha.

- "¡Esas son palabras mayores para un mocoso hanyou! ¡Mi nombre es Ankon; y fui enviado aquí por Tenebross-sama para deshacerme de ustedes!" - gritó el monstruo.

- "¡Ya veremos quien se deshace de quien!" - gritó Gerardo - "_Ist__ Wasriats, __oschmere__ Iadlast__ kiabze __pawatz __zosph, __phaph__ myya__ zosph __phiaphz __ical_ ~ Iadlast no Chikara! ¡Dragoon!" -

- "¡Así que un dragoon, esto será muy divertido!" - gritó Ankon moviendo su enorme hacha.

- "¡Inuyasha, hagamos nuestra técnica combinada!" - le dijo Gerardo desde arriba mientras recitaba el conjuro en dragoniano para su Mizu no Kizu "_Watsa__ ya_..."

- "¡Adelante!" - dijo Inuyasha preparándose para ejecutar el Kaze no Kizu - "¡Hakai no..." -

- "KADOU!" - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mezclando las ondas de energía para crear un remolino verde claro que embistió al monstruo, dañándolo gravemente.

- "No está nada mal para ser una simple brisa..." - dijo Ankon en tono de burla, a pesar de sus heridas - "_Alt__ tok,__yallal __pinambrea,__hilsec __sos..._ ~ Yami no Iyasu!" -

Y se recuperó de todo el daño que le habían hecho.

- "¡Rayos! ¿¡Todo eso fue para nada!" - gritó Inuyasha furioso - "¡Bueno, ya verás, maldita bestia!" -

Empezó a atacarlo con mandobles de su espada, ayudado por las flechas de Kikyou, las ofudas de Miroku y los ataques de Sesshomaru, mientras que Gerardo le lanzaba un rayo de agua tras otro desde el aire, pero Ankon deshacía todos sus ataques curándose.

- "¡Esto... es... ridículo!" - gritó Inuyasha exasperado y agotado - "¡Siempre que lo dañamos se regenera!" -

- "Entonces tendremos que aniquilarlo rápidamente, para no darle tiempo de que se regenere" - dijo Miroku.

- "No creo que podamos hacer mucho," - dijo Gerardo aterrizando al lado de ellos dos - "Ahora es de noche; y todo aquello que sea elemental de oscuridad tiene demasiado poder..." -

- "¿Qué quieres decir?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Si hay demasiada oscuridad en el ambiente, los poderes elementales de la oscuridad se fortalecen también..." - explicó Gerardo - "¡Lo mejor que podemos hacer es huir y pelear con él donde haya más luz!" -

- "¡No soy un cobarde para huir!" - gritó Inuyasha - "¡Me quedaré a pelear hasta el final!" -

- "¡Si eres tan tonto, te daré el placer de que seas el primero en morir!" - gritó Ankon - "_Watsa __ya__ koulltam__ hydlakea__ dat __tastssaks __ika, __yst __mitsuceah __koulltam__ betrem__ tastssaks __ika_! ¡Yami no Tatari!" -

Una bola negra salió de las manos de Ankon y golpeó a Inuyasha.

- "¿Qué... quién, cómo cuándo?" - dijo Inuyasha moviéndose a todos lados, con una expresión de mareado y atacando a todos. Ankon se estaba muriendo de risa viendo esto.

- "Inuyasha, ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿No recuerdas que estamos de tu lado?" - le preguntó Kikyou mientras se hacía a un lado para esquivarlo.

- "¡Está confundido!" - dijo Gerardo viendo la expresión de mareo en los ojos de Inuyasha - "¡Así no puede distinguir entre aliados y enemigos!" -

- "Sí que es tonto para estar confundido de esa forma" - dijo Sesshomaru ignorándolo y continuando con sus intentos de atacar a Ankon.

- "¿Y cómo lo curamos?" - preguntó Miroku esquivando un mandoble de parte de Inuyasha.

- "¡Dándole un golpe en la cabeza!" - dijo Gerardo tratando de elevarse una vez más hacia el cielo, pero su transformación se anuló y cayó al suelo desde la poca altura a la que había llegado - "¡Kuso! ¡Como ya estoy tan agotado, no pude seguir manteniendo la transformación!" -

- "¡Inuyasha, despierta de una vez!" - dijo Miroku dándole un bastonazo en la cabeza.

- "Eh..., ¿dónde estoy? ¿Y qué me pasó?" - preguntó Inuyasha desconcertado.

- "Veo que te recuperaste de mi maldición oscura, pero ahora no tendrán tanta suerte..." - dijo Inkou mientras se ponía en una postura extraña: se arrodilló, cruzó las piernas, cerró los ojos y se concentró fuertemente.

- "¡Debemos huir!" - gritó Gerardo, sabiendo lo que Ankon estaba por hacer - "¡El ataque que está por hacer es capaz de matarnos a todos!" -

- "¡De acuerdo, vamos!" - dijo Miroku cargando a Inuyasha y corriendo de vuelta a donde estaban los demás, junto con Gerardo y Kikyou.

- "¿Qué sucedió?" - preguntó Sango en cuanto los vio.

- "¡Debemos irnos de aquí inmediatamente!" - dijo Gerardo - "¡El monstruo está a punto de hacer un ataque que es capaz de aniquilarnos!" -

- "¡Súbanse rápido en Kirara entonces; y que Gabriela se transforme en dragoon para alejarnos de aquí!" - dijo Sango llamando a su pequeña compañera en su forma enorme. Todos se subieron en ella mientras que Gabriela y Gerardo se transformaron (el segundo usando la poca energía que le quedaba) y Sesshomaru se encerró en una esfera de luz junto a Jaken y Rin; y enseguida se alejaron de allí a toda velocidad.

- "_Alt__ tok,__hakaisa __sos,__yst __hakaisa__ milla__ dat __tastssaks_! ¡Yami no Sakuretsu!" - gritó Ankon; y explotó liberando un gran onda expansiva. La explosión dejó un gran cráter en el camino de la montaña, por no decir que también ocasionó una avalancha. Por suerte, Inuyasha y los demás estaban lejos y en el aire, por lo que la explosión no llegó a alcanzarlos; y tampoco la avalancha.

- "El muy idiota se autodestruyó para nada..." - dijo Inuyasha, que ya se había recuperado de la confusión por completo.

- "Por eso les dije que nos alejáramos, miren como la explosión llegó hasta donde teníamos el campamento" - dijo Gerardo señalando el cráter.

- "¡Graaurgh!" - rugió Kirara, indicando que estaba muy cansada por transportar tanto peso.

- "Será mejor que aterricemos, Kirara está muy cansada..." - dijo Sango acariciándola y descendiendo en un punto más alto de la montaña. Poco después, Gerardo y Gabriela la siguieron, y después el grupo de Sesshomaru.

- "Estuvo cerca... Por poco y no lo contamos" - dijo Sango observando a los niños, los cuales se habían vuelto a dormir cuando aterrizaron - "Me pregunto si nos volverán a atacar..." -

- "Creo que esta noche no, además será mejor que descansemos, que la aldea Ryuusei debe estar muy cerca. Además, dudo que sea prudente que entremos a estas horas de la noche..." - dijo Miroku recostándose de un árbol cercano.

- "Cierto..." - dijo Gerardo de un bostezo; y de inmediato todos volvieron a como estaban antes del ataque de Ankon.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Come)


	12. La Aldea Oculta de Ryuusei

Capítulo 12:

La Aldea Oculta de Ryuusei

(Opening: Grip!)

- "Tenebross... ¿quién es el incompetente ahora?" - preguntó Naraku dándose importancia.

- "Ankon fue un completo desperdicio de mi poder... ¡El muy idiota se autodestruyó sin conseguir nada!" - gruñó Tenebross - "Sin embargo, ¡Para la próxima vez no enviaré a un monstruo tan patético como él!" -

- "Ya veremos eso" - dijo Naraku recibiendo a uno de sus saimyoshou, el cual depositó tres fragmentos de sombras en su mano - "No fue una pérdida total, recuperamos el fragmento que llevaba Ankon; y además obtuvimos otros dos" -

Volviendo con Inuyasha y compañía...

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban exhaustos porque no habían podido dormir bien la noche anterior. Sin embargo, debían proseguir hasta llegar a Ryuusei, sin importar cuan cansados estuvieran.

- "Esa fue la peor noche que he pasado en mi vida..." - dijo Gerardo bostezando.

- "Sí, hermano... Ese estúpido monstruo oscuro no nos dejó dormir" - dijo Gabriela, la cual estaba despierta solo en apariencia.

- "¡No se desanimen, ya no debe faltar mucho para que lleguemos!" - dijo Sango tratando de animarlos.

- "Como sea..." - dijo Gerardo semidormido - "Heiwa wo shinjiteita ouji wa, nanimo kizukazu ni ita, osanai Pietro no baasudei, unmei ga ugoku..." -

- "¿Qué fue todo eso?" - preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

- "Ups... ¿Lo dije en voz alta?" - se extrañó Gerardo - "Es una canción que me levanta el ánimo, pero pensé que la estaba cantando solo en mi mente..." -

- "No se escuchaba mal... Pero deberías cantarla en otro momento" - le dijo Miroku.

- "¡Sí, yo también quiero oírla!" - dijo Kagome emocionada.

- "¡Y no me dejen fuera, yo también quiero escucharla!" - dijo Shippou.

- "¡Y yo, Gerardo-sama!" - dijo Rin, haciendo que Gerardo se ruborizara.

- "Y yo también" - dijo Kaede - "¿Podemos oírla después, onee-sama?" -

- "Sí, pero después" - respondió Kikyou - "¿Y de qué trata esa canción, si se puede saber?" -

- "Es la historia de un príncipe que tuvo que ir al mundo de la oscuridad para rescatar el alma de su madre de las manos de un demonio de hielo" - respondió Gerardo alegremente.

- "¡Suena interesante, parece un cuento de hadas!" - dijo Kagome alegremente.

- "Y se los contaré en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?" - dijo Gerardo.

- "¡Sí!" -

Al poco rato, divisaron un poco más arriba algo parecido a una aldea; y cuando se acercaron, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una.

- "¡Al fin, estamos llegando a Ryuusei!" - dijo Gerardo alegremente; y después se puso a correr como loco, dejando detrás a los demás.

- "¡Oye, espéranos!" - dijeron los demás aumentando la velocidad para seguirlo.

Finalmente, después de pasar un pequeño trecho de bosque, llegaron ante una gran puerta de madera; en la cual estaban escritas las siguientes palabras:

"村へ入ります貴方は誘う  
だけど、悪な人の様なを振舞おう  
貴方をほうり出す"

(Invitado eres a entrar a la aldea,  
Pero si mal te comportas,  
Expulsado serás de aquí)

- "Tal parece que primero nos examinan o algo antes de dejarnos pasar..." - dijo Miroku examinando la escritura tan pronto como alcanzaron a Gerardo.

- "Sí, probablemente son muy xenofóbicos" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Como sea, ¿entramos de una vez o no?" - preguntó Inuyasha irritado.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero no respondió nadie.

- "¿Qué sucede aquí?" - preguntó Sango tocando a la puerta - "¿Acaso no hay nadie allí adentro?" -

- "¡Disculpen!" - gritó Gerardo - "¡Somos unos viajeros; y hemos venido aquí buscando refugio!" -

Al poco rato se abrió una ventanilla en la mitad de la puerta, revelando un par de ojos negros. Aparentemente era uno de los guardias que vigilaban la aldea.

- "¿Es verdad que sólo son viajeros?" - preguntó el guardia en un tono de desconfianza - "¿No son bandidos, soldados o seres malignos disfrazados?" -

- "Sí, ¿y por qué tanta desconfianza, señor?" - preguntó Miroku extrañado.

- "Porque muchas veces, en el pasado, vinieron personas del mismo modo que ustedes a asaltar y saquear nuestra aldea..." - dijo el guardia - "¡Por eso, hasta que los hayamos examinado, no los dejaremos pasar!" -

- "De acuerdo; ¿y cómo nos examinan?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Esperen aquí un momento, que iré a llamar a nuestro sacerdote..." - dijo el guardia cerrando la ventanilla.

- "Me pregunto en qué consistirá esa especie de prueba..." - dijo Kaede - "Nunca pensé que una aldea pudiera tener una seguridad tan estricta" -

- "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de este mundo, pequeña hermana" - le dijo Kikyou. Kaede no pudo comprender con qué intención había dicho esas palabras, aunque los otros miembros del grupo lo supieron de inmediato.

- "¿Será algo peligroso?" - preguntó Kagome asustada.

- "Lo sabremos cuando sea el momento..." - dijo Gerardo.

- "Hermano, deberías dejar de hacerte tanto el sabio..." - dijo Gabriela irritada.

- "Y tú deberías aprender a ser menos molesta" - dijo Gerardo enojado por el comentario.

- "¡Siempre me dices lo mismo! ¡Siempre me estás regañando por eso; y ya estoy harta! ¡ABAJO!" - gritó y tanto Gerardo como Inuyasha terminaron en el suelo.

- "¡Maldición! ¡Ya estoy harto de que estemos conectados por estos estúpidos rosarios; y que esa mocosa nos pueda decir 'abajo' cada vez que le den ganas!" - dijo Inuyasha furioso desde el suelo.

- "¡Igual yo! ¡No puedo ni siquiera reclamarle algo porque de inmediato me voy al piso!" - dijo Gerardo también furioso.

- "¿Ya terminaron de jugar?" - preguntó una voz desconocida. No se habían percatado de que la puerta se había abierto; y un hombre alto, anciano y vestido con ropas de sacerdote de color marrón se había acercado a ellos.

- "Disculpe nuestro comportamiento, señor" - dijo Gerardo avergonzado terriblemente - "¿Es usted quien nos va a probar?" -

- "Así es" - dijo uno de los guardias que lo acompañaba - "Es el sacerdote, Takurou-sama; y es el encargado de proteger a nuestra aldea y de probar a los extraños que llegan aquí" -

- "Y bien, ¿en qué consiste la prueba?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Solo miraré dentro de sus almas para ver sus verdaderas intenciones" - dijo Takurou - "Sí vinieron con buenas intenciones, los dejaremos pasar, pero sí no, tendremos que eliminarlos" -

- "Suena bastante lógico; ¿y cómo mira dentro de nuestras almas?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Usando ese rosario que lleva en su mano" - dijo Kikyou señalando el rosario que Takurou llevaba enrollado alrededor de su mano izquierda - "Eso se hace usando una técnica de reiryoku llamada Reigen" -

- "Exactamente, miko-sama" - dijo Takurou haciendo una breve inclinación en señal de respeto - "Veo que usted está muy instruida en su oficio. Ahora, por favor, todos cierren sus ojos para comenzar el Reigen" -

Y así lo hicieron todos, incluyendo los youkais del grupo. Takurou hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos para al final desplegar el rosario, soltando un gran destello de luz blanca. Cuando salió el destello surgieron varias masas de luz amorfas al lado de cada uno, pero ninguno de ellos se percató. Poco a poco, las masas de luz fueron tomando forma hasta que al final fueron claramente visibles. Miroku, Rin, Jaken, Shippou, Kirara y Sango no tenían nada en especial, porque las masas de luz, o mejor dicho, las proyecciones de alma eran simples reflejos de ellos mismos. Sin embargo, Takurou se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando examinó las almas de los demás: la de Inuyasha, al igual que la de Kagome y la Kaede se habían divido en dos partes: una reflejando sus formas actuales y sus formas verdaderas. La de Sesshomaru mostraba su forma humana y su forma de perro demonio y la de Kikyou solo era un reflejo de ella misma, sólo que tenía un contorno mucho más grueso porque estaba formada por muchas almas. Sin embargo, las más impresionantes fueron las de Gerardo y Gabriela: también se habían divido en dos partes: una era también un reflejo de ellos mismos; y las otras eran unos impresionantes dragones, uno blanco y uno azul; y Takurou y los guardias que lo acompañaban quedaron impactados cuando lo vieron. Después examinó todo lo que habían hecho e iban a hacer a través de sus almas; y una vez terminado, cerró el rosario, apagando la luz y haciendo desaparecer las proyecciones.

- "Ya pueden abrir sus ojos..." - le dijo Takurou; y todos abrieron sus ojos a la vez, sintiéndose normales, aunque algo confundidos.

- "Me siento extraño, como si algo hubiese salido de mí y hubiese vuelto a entrar..." - dijo Gerardo tocándose el pecho.

- "Creo que así nos sentimos todos..." - dijo Miroku viendo a los demás.

- "Ya terminé de examinar sus almas..." - les dijo Takurou - "Y me enteré ya sobre ustedes..." -

- "Entonces, ¿nos permitirá la entrada?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, pude ver que la mayoría de ustedes tenían almas... muy poco comunes..." - contestó Takurou; y los demás se pusieron nerviosos, porque notaron que Takurou había descubierto sus secretos - "Sin embargo, todas son bastante bondadosas; inclusive la de los youkais y hanyous que vienen con ustedes" -

Ante esa respuesta, la mayoría del grupo dio suspiros de alivio. Luego, los guardias les abrieron las puertas para que pudieran pasar.

- "A todos ustedes, cansados viajeros, les damos la bienvenida a nuestra aldea: ¡La aldea Ryuusei!" - dijeron los guardias.

(BGM: Ancient's Village – Nobuo Uematsu)

- "¡Vaya, esta aldea es muy hermosa!" - dijo Gerardo cuando la vio. Todo el lugar donde se encontraba la aldea estaba tapizado de suave hierba verde. Las cabañas eran un poco más grandes que las de las otras aldeas. Más arriba, estaban los campos de cultivo, junto a unas grandes cabañas y un poco más adelante, estaba un gran y hermoso palacio. Y justo al borde de la aldea, corría un río, donde las mujeres y las muchachas estaban ocupadas haciendo la lavandería.

- "Estoy de acuerdo. Este lugar es precioso, no me sorprende que le digan el mejor lugar para vivir" - dijo Sango.

- "Sí, tiene cosas muy hermosas..." - dijo Miroku tratando de acercarse a las chicas, pero Sango de inmediato lo detuvo.

- "¿A dónde cree que va, Houshi-sama?" - preguntó Sango con un dejo de furia bastante evidente en su voz.

- "Ehhh... a ningún lugar... Sango" - dijo Miroku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- "Keh... Tal parece que jamás aprenderá la lección" - resopló Inuyasha.

- "¿Miroku-sama siempre ha sido así?" - preguntó Kagome reprobatoriamente.

- "Sí, por desgracia" - respondió Shippou - "Es un mujeriego, a pesar de que ya prometió casarse con Sango" -

- "Shippou, ¿Alguna vez has oído que esta clase de cosas no se le mencionan a los niños?" - preguntó Gerardo molesto.

- "Ups... perdón" - dijo Shippou.

- "Ya es muy tarde, de todas formas" - dijo Gabriela mirando hacia el suelo y negando con la cabeza.

- "¡Oii!" - se escucharon unos gritos desde la distancia.

- "¡Parece que tendrán una gran bienvenida!" - dijo uno de los guardias en tono divertido - "A los niños siempre les gusta darle la bienvenida a los viajeros, además de enseñarles la aldea" -

Luego, se acercó un grupo de niños, todos los cuales estaban descalzos, a pesar de que las ropas que todos ellos llevaban se veían muy finas, como si estuvieran hechas de seda; y parecían nuevas.

- "¡Konnichiwa!" - los saludó el mayor de los niños; y cuando Gerardo lo vio, tuvo un pequeño shock: el niño se veía casi igual a él de pequeño, excepto porque el niño llevaba el cabello recogido a la forma de la época; y llevaba un kosode y una hakama color azul cielo - "¡Queremos darles la bienvenida a nuestra humilde aldea!" -

- "Es un placer conocerlos, pequeños. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" - les preguntó Gerardo amablemente.

- "Mi nombre es Jousui" - respondió el niño - "Y esta pequeña que está a mi lado es mi hermana menor, Akiko. Los demás niños son Daichi, Midori, Setsuhi y Akari" -

- "¡Gracias por la bienvenida!" - les dijo Sango.

- "¡No es nada!" - respondió Akiko, que parecía ser la más pequeña de las niñas, e iba vestida con un kosode de color rosado claro con un obi azul oscuro, adornado con flores amarillas; y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño blanco casi en la punta, de forma similar a Sango. "¿Quieren ver la aldea?"

- "¡Sí, por supuesto!" - dijo Gabriela, que también se fijó en Akiko del mismo modo en que su hermano mayor se había fijado en Jousui.

- "Pero antes, ¿podrían presentarse, por favor?" - les preguntó Akari amablemente. Ella llevaba un kosode amarillo oscuro con un obi rojo oscuro y llevaba el pelo recogido también, solo que un moño rojo.

- "Ehhh... sí claro" - dijo Gerardo, pero pensó que sería mejor decirles otro nombre que no fuera el suyo, por si acaso - "Me llamo Seiryuu" -

- "Qué..." -

Gerardo silenció a los demás con la mirada antes de que pudieran decir algo al respecto; y Gabriela decidió seguir su ejemplo.

- "¡Mi nombre es Kirara; y Seiryuu es mi onii-chan!" - dijo mientras saltaba a los brazos de su hermano - "¿Verdad, onii-chan?" -

- "Sí, Ga… digo, Kirara-chan" - dijo Gerardo preguntándose porque habría escogido ese nombre; a la vez que intentaba sostenerla - "¿Pero podrías bajarte, por favor?" -

- "Se nota que se quieren mucho, igual que nosotros dos. ¿Verdad, onii-chan?" - le preguntó Akiko a su hermano.

- "¡Sí, así es, imouto-chan!" - dijo Jousui mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su pequeña hermana. Luego los demás se presentaron y cuando terminaron, les preguntaron sus edades.

- "Bueno, Jousui es el mayor de nosotros, tiene diez años" - dijo Setsuhi - "Yo en cambio tengo nueve, al igual que Akari, Akiko tiene cinco, Midori tiene ocho y Daichi tiene siete" -

- "Bueno, yo tengo dieciséis, Ge... digo Seiryuu tiene dieciocho años, Kirara tiene ocho, Kagome tiene cinco, Inuyasha tiene ocho, Kaede tiene ocho, Houshi-sama tiene diecinueve, Shippou tiene cinco y Rin tiene ocho, pero en cuanto a Sesshomaru y Kikyou, no sabemos cuáles serán sus edades" - dijo Sango.

- "¿¡Oigan, me están dejando fuera!?" - gritó Jaken, pero nadie le prestó atención.

- "Si tanto desean saberlo, mi edad son dieciocho años" - dijo Kikyou, como si no le importara.

- 'Más los cincuenta años que pasó muerta' - pensó Gerardo mientras giraba los ojos.

- "Los youkai no tenemos necesidad de decirle nuestra edad a los mortales..." - dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

- "Keh, como quieras, querido hermano. Bueno, ¿Nos ponemos en camino?" - preguntó Inuyasha impaciente, ya se había cansado de la conversación.

- "Sí, claro, señor impaciencia" - contestó el niño llamado Daichi, el cual llevaba el pelo corto y de color negro; y un kosode gris con una hakama azul oscuro; pero se parecía notablemente en la cara y en el carácter a Inuyasha. - "¿No puedes esperar un poco más?" -

- "Daichi siempre ha tenido una personalidad difícil, por eso no se tomen sus palabras en serio" - dijo Akari entre risas cuando los vio gruñéndose.

- "Inuyasha es igual, aunque por lo menos no es tan difícil tratar con él" - dijo Miroku viendo la escenita.

- "Se está haciendo tarde, ya casi es hora de almorzar" - dijo Midori mirando hacia el cielo; y curiosamente, tanto su kimono como su obi eran verdes pero de diferentes tonalidades, el kimono llevaba hojas verdes como decoración; y llevaba el cabello suelto - "Será mejor que nos demos prisa." -

- "Vamos, Midori, no te apegues tanto a ese horario que te hiciste" - le dijo Setsuhi fríamente, la cual llevaba un kimono azul claro y un obi azul oscuro - "¿No sabes que las sorpresas son lo mejor de la vida?" -

- "Ah, sí, Setsuhi es muy calculadora e inteligente, pero también es un poco fría, no habla a menos que sea necesario" - dijo Jousui negando con la cabeza.

- "Esa descripción me parece un poco conocida" - dijo Gerardo, mientras señalaba a Kikyou con la mirada.

- "Bueno, comencemos con nuestro paseo. ¡Síganme!" - dijo Jousui caminando al frente con los demás niños.

Al poco rato, se detuvieron enfrente de las cabañas.

- "Como pueden ver esas son las cabañas donde vivimos todos en la aldea" - dijo Jousui con orgullo.

- "¡Y se ven mucho mejores que las de las otras aldeas que hemos visitado; y más grandes también!" - dijo Gabriela.

- "Sí, es gracias a que el daimyo que vive en esta zona, Taishin-sama, es una persona muy amable y de muy buen corazón... Tanto que el eligió construir esta aldea en una zona oculta, para que ninguno de nosotros corriera peligro; además de que creó varias escuelas, nos permitió elegir hasta que hora podíamos trabajar y nos pide muy poca parte de nuestras cosechas y dinero como pago; y mejoró las cabañas de todos los habitantes de la aldea" - dijo Akari orgullosa.

- "Por lo visto es el mejor daimyo que pudiera haber existido" - dijo Sango.

- "¿Bueno, proseguimos?" - preguntó Miroku. Prosiguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a las grandes cabañas que habían visto al comienzo. Al entrar, notaron que parecían escuelas, porque tenían cuartos parecidos a salones de clase; y a gimnasios para practicar kyuudo, kendo y atletismo.

- "Estas de aquí son la escuela, donde nos enseñan a escribir, a leer y muchas otras cosas más" - dijo Midori.

- "Se ve como un buen lugar para aprender" - dijo Miroku.

- "Y yo estoy entrenando para convertirme en espadachín" - dijo Jousui con orgullo.

- "Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, porque parece que tienes un gran talento natural con la espada" - le dijo Gerardo dándole palmadas en el hombro.

- "¡Gracias!" -

- "¡Jousui!" - lo llamó un hombre vestido con ropas de las que se usan para practicar kendo, y que llevaba el cabello negro y largo amarrado en una cola de caballo - "No has olvidado la práctica de kendo de hoy, ¿verdad?" -

- "¡Por supuesto que no, Kenzan-sensei!" - dijo Jousui - "¡Sólo estamos mostrándoles la aldea a los visitantes!" -

- "De acuerdo; después puedes venir a la práctica, pero asegúrate de no perdértela, que hoy te voy a mostrar el Mangetsu-sai" - dijo Kenzan.

- "¡Al fin!" - dijo Jousui - "¡Llevo meses esperando eso!" -

- "Y parece que tres de nuestros visitantes son espadachines" - dijo Kenzan con la emoción evidente en el rostro, sobre todo cuando examinó sus espadas - "Y parece que sus espadas fueron forjadas por un herrero muy experimentado; y además tienen un gran poder oculto" -

- "¿Cómo lo supo?" - dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

- "En esta aldea todos podemos sentir las auras y poderes de las personas y objetos" - dijo Kenzan orgullosamente - "Pasen por aquí más tarde, cuando hayan terminado su paseo" -

Luego salieron de la escuela para después ir hacia el palacio.

- "¿Este es el palacio donde vive Taishin-sama?" - preguntó Miroku cuando llegaron ante la puerta.

- "Sí, este es el lugar" - confirmó Daichi desdeñosamente - "Aunque a mí no me gusta venir aquí..." -

- "Lo dice porque hizo travesuras aquí en una ocasión; y lo sacaron" - dijo Akari como si recordara algo muy gracioso; y eso les causó risa a todos los demás, menos a Sesshomaru, a Kikyou y a Daichi, por supuesto.

- "No me lo recuerdes, por favor, Akari..." - dijo Daichi entre dientes.

- "Suena como algo que yo haría" - dijo Inuyasha entre risas.

- "¡Sí, porque tú y él son igual de tontos!" - dijo Shippou entre risas pero terminó recibiendo dos golpes en la cabeza por eso.

- "¡Vamos, no sean malos con él!" - dijo Kagome yendo a sacarlo de allí.

- 'Vaya, sigue protegiendo a ese tontuelo aún que no recuerda nada de él' - pensó Gerardo - 'Parece que los sentimientos por los demás quedan aún si se borran tus recuerdos' -

- "¿Estás pensando en algo?" - preguntó Setsuhi.

- "Err... ¡No, claro que no!" - dijo Gerardo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- "Eres igual que Jousui. Setsuhi y Akiko siempre lo despiertan cuando está muy pensativo" - dijo Midori entre risas.

- "Ya veo..." -

- "Hemos traído a los nuevos visitantes para que vean a Taishin-sama" - les informó Jousui a los guardias.

- "Muy bien, pasen adelante" - dijo uno de los guardias mientras el otro abría la puerta.

En cuanto entraron, vieron que el palacio lucía muy hermoso por dentro; y que por lo visto era el día de la limpieza, porque el personal estaba muy atareado aseándolo.

- "Esto siempre ocurre al final de cada luna llena" - explicó Midori - "El personal del palacio se dedica únicamente a la limpieza, así que Taishin-sama y su familia deben prepararse sus comidas ellos mismos" -

- "¡Hola chicos!" - dijo un chico que venía corriendo hasta ellos, el cual llevaba un kimono azul oscuro y una hakama gris - "¿Mostrándole el palacio a los visitantes?" -

- "Sí, así es, Souin" - respondió Jousui; y luego se volvió a los recién llegados - "Él es Souin; y es el hijo de Taishin-sama" -

- "Pero todos aquí somos grandes amigos, ya que nuestros padres también lo son" - dijo Souin - "Jousui, ¿Me trajiste el libro que te pedí?" -

- "No, pero puedes recogerlo en la biblioteca cuando quieras" - dijo Jousui, luego se puso al lado de Gerardo para susurrarle - "Es una buena persona, pero es un poco alocado, le fascinan mucho los monstruos y el infierno; y dice que algún día será el rey del inframundo" -

- "Te entiendo; yo también tengo un amigo igual a él" - dijo Gerardo mientras negaba con la cabeza viendo hacia el techo.

- "Bueno, sí van a ver a mi padre, mejor se dan prisa" - dijo Souin mientras salía corriendo.

Poco después, estaban en presencia de Taishin; y a pesar de que era un daimyo, de verdad que era obvio que era una buena persona a primera vista. Llevaba un kimono negro con una hakama gris oscuro; y estaba sentado sobre un futon.

- "¡Bienvenidos sean todos!" - les dijo Taishin tan pronto como entraron - "¡Y no se preocupen, que aquí les damos la bienvenida también a los hanyou y a los youkai! Antes que todo, quisiera preguntarles porque razón han venido hasta aquí" -

- "Taishin-sama, es que una amiga nuestra fue rejuvenecida, perdiendo sus recuerdos en el proceso; y cuando tratamos de regresársela usando el medallón de memoria, el cristal que contenía sus recuerdos se rompió. Posteriormente nos enteramos de que aquí podrían regresársela" - explicó Miroku mientras le mostraba el medallón plateado.

- "Hmmm... Bueno, en la cueva que está detrás del palacio hay varios cristales especiales, estoy seguro que podremos regresarla a la normalidad con uno de ellos" - dijo Taishin - "Sin embargo, eso tendrá que esperar, porque la cueva solo se abre durante la noche" -

- "No hay problema, podemos esperar un poco más" - dijo Sango.

- "Entonces será mejor que vayan a ver algunos lugares más de la aldea" - les dijo Taishin - "Regresen aquí cuando haya anochecido" -

Así que después fueron hasta la biblioteca, la cual estaba al lado de la escuela. Sobra decir que se quedaron impresionados cuando vieron el lugar.

- "¿Qué se supone que es esto?" - preguntó Gerardo cuando entraron - "¿Una biblioteca normal, o la biblioteca imperial de China?" -

- "Y sí que hay una buena cantidad de libros aquí" - dijo Miroku mientras se paseaban entre las estanterías - "Nunca había visto una selección tan amplia" -

- "¿Y a ustedes que les importa todo esto?" - dijo Inuyasha cuando vio que un rato después todos se habían dispersado, tomado distintos libros; y habían comenzado a leerlos. Claro, todos menos Daichi, al que parecía que tampoco le gustaban los libros; y Kagome, que aparentemente tampoco recordaba como leer y estaba aferrada a su brazo.

- "Porque los libros te ayudan a ser más inteligente" - dijo Akari mientras leía un libro sobre flores y jardinería.

- "Además de que te ayudaría mucho a moldear mejor tu inútil cerebro, Inuyasha" - dijo Sesshomaru fríamente mientras revisaba uno titulado 'Heráldica de los daiyoukai' - "Hmm, me sorprende mucho que tu madre y tú aparezcan en nuestro árbol genealógico…" -

- "¡Keh! Como sea" - dijo Inuyasha enojado.

- "¿Son hermanos y se odian tanto?" - preguntó Akari.

- "Hermanastros... Hijos del mismo padre pero de diferentes madres" - respondió Gerardo distraídamente, el cual estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro llamado 'Técnicas del Espadachín para Principiantes y Expertos'; y en la otra mano, tenía otro libro titulado 'Genealogía y Tipos de Dragones, incluye breve introducción al lenguaje de los dragones"

- "Y como Inuyasha es hijo de una humana y un Youkai; y Sesshomaru de dos youkais, lo detesta" - dijo Gabriela, leyendo 'Como ser un Buen Arquero'.

Unos segundos después, Miroku salió de detrás de las estanterías con un libro titulado 'Exorcismos Avanzados".

- "Fue lo único que pude conseguir que me interesó, porque todos los demás libros de exorcismos ya los había leído durante mi entrenamiento como monje" - dijo decepcionado - "Y no hay ningún otro tipo de libros que me interesen..." -

La mayor parte del grupo le clavó miradas asesinas a Miroku por ese comentario (ya era un poco obvio cual era el otro tipo de libros que le interesaba).

Al poco rato, salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del palacio.

- "¿Ven dónde está esa sombra?" - dijo Midori señalando un trecho de la pared de roca que estaba algo oscura - "Allí es donde aparece la cueva durante las noches" -

- "¿Y por qué aparece nada más durante las noches?" - preguntó Kagome pensando cuan extraño era eso.

- "Los más sabios de esta aldea creen que es porque algo en la cueva reacciona con la luz de las estrellas" - dijo Setsuhi.

- "De todos modos, si van a quedarse esta noche, pueden hacerlo en mi casa, a mis padres les encantaría" – se ofreció Jousui gustosamente.

- "Pero también pueden quedarse en nuestras casas" - añadió Akari - "¿Por qué cada uno no se queda en una casa diferente?" -

- "¡Es una buena idea!" - dijo Midori alegremente.

- "¡De acuerdo, entonces Seiryuu-kun y Kirara-chan se quedarán en mi casa!" - dijo Jousui.

- "¡Entonces el niño hanyou viene conmigo!" - dijo Daichi de una forma un tanto pedante - "¡Quiero ver si vale la pena!" -

- "Muy bien, entonces Sango-san y Kagome-chan vienen conmigo" - dijo Akari alegremente.

- "Y entonces Kikyou-sama y Kaede-chan pasarán la noche en mi casa" - dijo Setsuhi.

- "Muy bien, me quedo con lo que sobró, como quien dice" - dijo Midori - "Entonces Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan y Rin-chan se quedaran conmigo" -

- "Yo estaré fuera de la aldea" - dijo Sesshomaru - "Y cuiden bien de Rin, o me las pagarán..." -

Luego se encerró en una esfera de luz y se alejó volando.

- "¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Por favor, espéreme!" - gritó Jaken mientras corría tras él.

- "El solitario irremediable no se corrige nunca," - dijo Gerardo suspirando - "¿Y cuáles son sus casas?" -

- "Síganme" - dijo Jousui - "Primero deberían conocer a mis padres antes de que se separen" -

Al poco rato estaban en la cabaña donde vivía la familia de Jousui.

- "¡Okaasan! ¡Otousan! ¡Ya llegamos!" - dijo Jousui cuando entraron.

- "Bienvenido, querido hijo. ¿Ellos son los nuevos visitantes?" - le preguntó su madre, la cual estaba de espaldas a la entrada, limpiando la cabaña.

- "Sí, así es. Seiryuu-kun y Kirara-chan van a quedarse con nosotros esta noche" - dijo Jousui alegremente.

- "Hajimemashite. Mi nombre es Mizuboshi Seiryuu; y ella es mi pequeña hermana Kirara" - dijo Gerardo haciendo la reverencia.

- "Es un placer. Mi nombre es Miyuki" - les dijo la madre de Jousui dándose la vuelta y haciendo la reverencia. Todo el grupo de Inuyasha (con la obvia excepción de Kagome, Kaede y Kikyou) se llevó una sorpresa, porque vieron que la mujer que estaba en frente de ellos era idéntica a la madre de Gerardo, excepto por los ojos, que eran de un castaño claro en vez de azules. Llevaba recogido el cabello en un pañuelo rosa; y vestía un kosode rosa claro decorado con hojas rosa oscuro, con un obi rojo oscuro y un delantal a tono con el obi encima - "¿Sucede algo malo?" -

- "No es nada, Miyuki-san... Es que usted se parece mucho a mi madre..." - dijo Gerardo un poco avergonzado; y diciéndose a sí mismo 'demasiado para mi gusto'.

- "¿Y dónde está papá?" - preguntó Akiko.

- "Está haciendo algunas reparaciones en el campo de entrenamiento de arquería, debe venir dentro de un rato" - contestó Miyuki enseguida.

- "Miroku, más te vale que no intentes decirle tu ridícula línea, porque me las pagarás" - le dijo Gerardo entre susurros cuando notó que se disponía a hacerlo.

- "No te preocupes, jamás me atrevería a decirle eso a una mujer casada" - dijo Miroku haciendo de cuenta que jamás había sido un pervertido.

- "Lo creeré el día que usted no se comporte como un pervertido, Houshi-sama" dijo Sango furiosa.

- "Si quieren pueden quedarse a almorzar con nosotros, que mi esposo llegará de un momento a otro" - los invitó Miyuki.

- "Se lo agradecemos mucho" - dijo Kaede. Decidieron quedarse a esperar hasta que el almuerzo estuviera listo. Al poco rato, llegó un hombre que sería idéntico al padre de Gerardo y Gabriela si no fuera porque llevaba el pelo amarrado de forma similar a la de Jousui; y llevaba puesto un kosode amarillo oscuro con rayas negras y una hakama gris.

- "¡Tadaima!" - anunció el hombre.

- "Okaerinasai, anata" - dijo Miyuki cuando vio a su esposo entrar a la cabaña.

- "Por lo que veo tenemos invitados el día de hoy" - dijo el padre de Jousui en cuanto vio al gran grupo reunido - "Me llamo Sekiryuu; y es un placer recibirlos en mi humilde morada" -

- "El placer es nuestro, Sekiryuu-san" - dijo Gerardo inclinándose.

- "Vamos, vamos" - dijo Sekiryuu riéndose - "No es muy necesario el trato formal, joven. ¿Y qué significa esa mirada que veo en tus ojos?" -

- "Solamente es asombro, señor... Es que viéndolos a usted y a su familia, me recuerda a cuando estaba con mis padres..." - dijo Gerardo con tristeza.

- "Ya veo... debes echarlos mucho de menos" - le dijo Miyuki cariñosamente - "Tú nombre es Seiryuu, ¿correcto?" -

- "Eh... sí, así es, Miyuki-san" - dijo Gerardo avergonzado.

- "Y por lo que veo perteneces a la nobleza, por los anteojos que llevas, el hermoso diseño de tus ropas, por lo bien educado que eres y porque tienes un apellido" - dijo Miyuki examinándolo con cuidado.

- "Bueno, no puedo decir que no es cierto... Mi familia vive muy lejos de aquí; y nos enviaron a mí y mi hermana menor en un viaje para que mejoráramos nuestras habilidades, para que pudiéramos ser capaces de proteger a nuestros amigos y seres queridos de cualquier peligro..." - dijo Gerardo, a pesar de que en realidad él había partido en ese viaje por su propia voluntad.

- "Sí lo deseas, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que gustes" - dijo Sekiryuu amablemente - "Sin embargo, deberás ayudarnos con los trabajos de la aldea" -

- "Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo..." - dijo Gerardo tristemente - "Mis amigos me necesitan; y vinimos aquí porque uno de ellos perdió parte de su memoria..." -

- "Y están aquí para restaurársela" - dijo Miyuki intuyendo porque habían venido - "No se preocupen, Takurou-sama les ayudará con esto cuando la cueva se haya abierto esta noche" -

- "Mientras tanto, estarán aquí como nuestros invitados" - dijo Sekiryuu - "¡Así que, coman todo lo que gusten!" -

Ya habían terminado de preparar el almuerzo y estaban empezando ya con la comida.

- "¡Itadakimaasu!" - dijeron todos para luego empezar a comer.

El almuerzo consistió en varios tipos de verduras hervidas; y todos, incluyendo Gerardo, que las odiaba, pensaron que nunca las habían comido tan exquisitas en su vida.

- "¡Gochisousama!" - dijeron todos tan pronto como terminaron de comer.

- "¡No sé qué harán con las verduras, pero hacen que sean más exquisitas que cualquier otra que hayamos comido!" - dijo Inuyasha satisfecho.

- "Solamente las cuidamos lo mejor que podemos desde que las sembramos hasta que las cosechamos, y les ponemos un poco de polvo de cristal como fertilizante" - les explicó Sekiryuu mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su hakama una pequeña bolsa llena de un brillante polvo azul claro.

- "Ese polvo lo sacan de la cueva, ¿Sekiryuu-san?" - preguntó Miroku observando la bolsa.

- "Sí, pero nunca tomamos demasiado, solamente el necesario para cada cosecha, una vez cada mes" - respondió mientras se guardaba la bolsa en su hakama de nuevo.

- "Bueno, me tengo que ir, que se me hará tarde para mi clase de kendo" - dijo Jousui mientras tomaba una espada de madera que estaba apoyada en uno de los muros de la cabaña y salía corriendo.

- "¡Espérame que yo también voy!" - dijo Gerardo mientras corría tras él.

Corrieron tan rápido que a los pocos segundos ya estaban en el gimnasio de kendo.

- "Buenas..." -

- "...tardes" - dijeron entre los dos mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

- "Buenas tardes, chicos" - los saludó Kenzan tan pronto como llegaron - "Llegaron a tiempo para nuestra clase" -

- "¡Por supuesto, no me perdería una clase como esta nunca, Kenzan-sensei!" - dijo Jousui.

- "Bueno, mejor saquen sus espadas, que vamos a comenzar ahora" - dijo Kenzan - "Y por lo que veo uno de nuestros huéspedes vino a tomar clases" -

- "Err... Sí, así es" - dijo Gerardo un poco avergonzado.

- "¿Podrías darnos una demostración de una de tus técnicas?" - le preguntó Kenzan

- "Sí, claro. ¿Qué tipo de técnica desea que les muestre?" - dijo Gerardo azorado.

- "Bueno, ¿podrías enseñarnos cualquier técnica que requiera energía para funcionar?" -

- "De acuerdo" - dijo Gerardo mientras sacaba a Ryuuga de su funda.

- "¡Vaya espada que tienes!" - dijo Kenzan emocionado mientras la tomaba de las manos de Gerardo para examinarla - "¡Muy bien ornamentada, muy buen filo, forjada por un verdadero experto y hecha con metales de muy buena calidad! ¡Esta espada es una verdadera maravilla!" -

- "Eh... gracias... ¿Me la podría devolver, por favor?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Sí, claro. Aquí tienes" - dijo Kenzan mientras se la daba de nuevo - "Lo siento, es que me emociono mucho cuando veo espadas como esta" -

- "No hay problema. Y ahora, ¡aquí tienen una de mis técnicas! _Alt tok, lay hydrast, baprou, gaivz tast pawatz sos ulkirea ika..._" - dijo mientras le infundía energía a su espada, cuya hoja empezó a brillar hasta que se transformó en una espada de luz azul - "¡Mizu no Yaiba!" -

Luego corrió hacia uno de los muñecos de paja que estaban empleando para las prácticas de kendo y le hizo cuatro cortes. Al principio pareció que no había cortado nada con la espada, pero a los pocos instantes, tan pronto como Gerardo envainó a Ryuuga de nuevo, el muñeco se rompió limpiamente en cuatro partes tras una pequeña explosión de agua y burbujas.

- "¡Excelente técnica!" - dijo Kenzan - "Fue muy interesante el hechizo que usaste para ejecutarla... Me gustaría que nos la enseñaras, pero me imagino que debe ser un secreto muy importante para ti" -

- "Sí, así es. Y le agradezco mucho sus elogios" - dijo Gerardo haciendo una inclinación.

- "Bueno, ponte junto a los demás para que comencemos con la clase" - dijo Kenzan.

Lo primero que hicieron durante las clases fue hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, para después empezar a hacer prácticas de movimientos con la espada. Después, al final, Kenzan les pidió atención a todos.

- "Muy bien, ahora observen con cuidado el movimiento que voy a hacer" - dijo Kenzan mientras se colocaba en postura de combate. Luego, movió su espada en forma circular rápidamente para luego cortar diagonalmente el círculo que había dibujado - "Esa fue la técnica del Mangetsu-sai, ahora vayan con las figuras de paja y empiecen a practicar ese movimiento" -

Todos empezaron a practicar de inmediato. Kenzan notó de inmediato que varios de los estudiantes tenían problemas dibujando la figura circular y algunos hasta perdían el equilibrio haciéndolo; pero Jousui y Gerardo, aunque al principio no hacían el movimiento con la misma rapidez que Kenzan, ellos dos eran quien mejor lo estaban ejecutando. Kenzan fue hacia los estudiantes, y uno por uno, les fue corrigiendo la forma de ejecutar el movimiento y les explicaba cómo podían mejorarlo. Al final, todos lo ejecutaban perfectamente, a pesar de que Jousui y Gerardo eran los que lo hacían con más rapidez.

- "¡Muy bien!" - anunció Kenzan repentinamente - "¡Ya hemos terminado con la clase del día de hoy!" -

- "¡Vaya! ¡Estoy agotado!" - dijo Jousui limpiándose el sudor de la cara cuando ya estaban saliendo.

- "Ni me lo menciones" - dijo Gerardo - "Por lo menos esto si me da satisfacción al final" -

Antes de que Jousui pudiera responder, se encontraron con Inuyasha.

- "¿A dónde vas?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "A ver esa clase de kendo con ustedes" - dijo de inmediato.

- "Estamos saliendo de ella ahora" - dijo Jousui - "La clase ya terminó" -

- "¿¡Qué!?" - dijo Inuyasha - "¡Rayos! ¡Me la perdí porque ese idiota de Daichi no me quería dejar en paz, siempre con la excusa de ponerme a prueba!" -

- "Bueno, después podemos mostrarte que fue lo que nos enseñaron" - le dijo Gerardo - "De todos modos la clase no estuvo muy difícil" -

En eso llegaron Akiko, Gabriela, Rin y Kagome.

- "¡Onii-chan!" - lo llamó Gabriela tan pronto como los vieron.

- "¿Kirara?" - preguntó Gerardo - "¿Adonde fueron ustedes cuatro? -

- "¡Estábamos en la clase de arquería!" - respondió Akiko.

- "¿Y Kaede y Kikyou-sama no vinieron con ustedes?" - preguntó Jousui.

- "No, decidieron ir a explorar solas e ir a hablar con Takurou-sama y los demás sacerdotes de la aldea" - explicó Akiko.

- "Por cierto, Rin, ¿hiciste algo durante la clase?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Sí, estuve practicando un poco, pensé que podría ayudarlos un poco más con esos monstruos, si Sesshomaru-sama me permite" - dijo Rin alegremente.

- "Y Kagome realmente nos sorprendió: a pesar de tener mi misma edad, tiene mucho talento con el arco," – dijo Akiko mientras veía a Kagome con admiración – "Además de que nunca había visto a alguien usar una flecha como esa" –

- "¿Huh?" – se sorprendió Inuyasha – "¿Qué clase de flecha usó?" –

- "Se envolvió en una energía púrpura poco después de que la disparó" – explicó Akiko – "Aunque no pudo repetirlo; y terminó muy agotada por eso" -

- "En otras palabras, una Flecha Sagrada…" – dijo Gabriela con seriedad.

- "Aunque… Kirara-nee" – dijo Kagome siguiéndole la corriente con el nombre inventado – "Esa flecha blanca que lanzaste fue muy bonita" –

- "Hihi… gracias, pero aún me falta mucha práctica para que mis Flechas de Luz sean realmente poderosas" – se avergonzó Gabriela un poco por el cumplido.

- "Bueno, ¿No deberíamos regresar ya, que pronto va a anochecer?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "¿Y no íbamos a ir ver donde fabrican los kimonos?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Lo había olvidado… ¿Onii-chan, podemos ir?" - le preguntó Akiko suplicantemente.

- "Bueno, vamos entonces, pero no nos quedaremos por demasiado rato, ¿De acuerdo?" - respondió Jousui.

Las niñas asintieron; y como no hubo objeción de parte de Gerardo ni de Inuyasha, se dirigieron hacia el telar, el cual era la cabaña que se encontraba a la orilla del río.

Tan pronto como llegaron, se encontraron con una joven vestida con un kosode azul brillante, adornado con varias mariposas, enfrente del mostrador. Las paredes de la cabaña estaban tapadas con los diferentes kimonos que estaban colgados en ellas, todos de distintos colores, diseños y tamaños.

- "Bienvenidos sean todos a nuestro humilde telar" - dijo la joven - "Es un placer volver a verlos, Jousui, Akiko". -

- "Buenas tardes, Oriko-san" - dijo Jousui cuando entraron - "Hemos traído invitados" -

- "¿Son algunos de los viajeros que llegaron hoy a la aldea?" - preguntó Oriko.

- "Err… Sí, somos de los recién llegados" - dijo Gerardo un poco avergonzado - "Soy Seiryuu; mi hermana pequeña es Kirara, el niño es Inuyasha, la otra niña es Kagome y ella es Rin" -

- "Bienvenidos y siéntanse como si estuvieran en casa, y no se preocupen por nada" - les dijo Oriko - "Y si vinieron a ver los kimonos, tendrán que esperar a que mi madre venga" -

- "¿Y dónde está tu madre en estos momentos?" - preguntó Gabriela.

- "Ella se encuentra en la parte de atrás trabajando en algunos kimonos" - dijo mientras indicaba una puerta que estaba tras ella. Poco después, una mujer vestida con un kosode verde claro, atado con un obi rojo, salió de dicha puerta.

- "Buenas tardes a todos, incluyendo a los recién llegados" - dijo la mujer amablemente - "No se preocupen por las presentaciones, ya escuché sus nombres cuando los dijeron hace un momento" -

- "Chicos, ella es mi madre" - dijo Oriko orgullosamente.

- "Soy Orimi, mucho gusto" - dijo inclinándose.

- "Es un placer conocerla" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Keh, ya basta de tantos formalismos" - dijo Inuyasha impacientemente - "¿Vinieron a ver los kimonos o nada más a presentarse?" -

- "Muy bien, primero déjenme revisar los que ustedes llevan" - dijo Orimi.

Orimi se pasó el cuarto de hora siguiente revisando cuidadosamente cada uno de los kimonos de los chicos y también examinándolos a ellos. Todos sintieron como si los estuviera mirando por dentro, de una forma similar a la del Reigen de Takurou.

- "Bueno, pueden ir viendo los kimonos que están exhibidos mientras les explico sobre como escojo los kimonos" - dijo Orimi al final.

Las chicas se deleitaron al máximo viendo cada uno de los kimonos que estaban por las paredes, admirando los diseños, colores y decoraciones que tenían.

- "Puede que no sepa mucho sobre esto, pero me parece que usted es una verdadera maestra en este arte, Orimi-san" - dijo Gerardo viendo como cada kimono estaba cuidadosamente tejido y bordado.

- "Gracias, Seiryuu-kun" - dijo Orimi humildemente - "Y para que estén enterados, yo escojo los kimonos para cada quién dependiendo de sus personalidades y de su poder elemental" -

- "¿Poder elemental?" - preguntaron asombrados Gabriela, Gerardo e Inuyasha.

- "Sí, ese poder es elegido para cada persona al momento de su nacimiento" - explicó Orimi - "Y los kimonos que yo escojo siempre son los que tienen más consonancia con su poder elemental y personalidad" -

- "Ya veo…" - dijo Gerardo, era toda una sorpresa que también aquí se supiera sobre los elementos.

- "Bueno, Jousui y Akiko no necesitan kimonos nuevos porque yo fui quién se los hizo" - dijo Orimi.

- "Y lo hace siempre que los kimonos empiezan a quedarnos pequeños" – añadió Jousui – "Como pueden ver, ella es la maestra en sastrería de la aldea" -

- "Y en cuanto a Seiryuu, Kirara e Inuyasha" - dijo Orimi volteándose en dirección a ellos - "Sus ropas están confeccionadas de forma que se adaptan perfectamente a sus elementos; y además a sus personalidades, aunque la tela es de algunos materiales que nunca había visto" -

- "¡La mía está hecha de lana de las Ratas de Fuego!" - dijo Inuyasha orgullosamente - "¡Y fue un regalo de mi padre!" -

- "Las nuestras están hecha de seda con escamas de dragón hiladas" - dijo Gerardo, pero luego tuvo que buscar una excusa para el lugar del cual habían sacado las escamas - "Err… son tesoros familiares…" -

- "Eso explica mucho, nunca había visto esos materiales, aunque si había escuchado sobre ellos gracias a los libros. Son muy difíciles de conseguir" - dijo Orimi sorprendida, luego se fue a ver Rin más de cerca.

- "¿Sucede algo, Orimi-sama?" - preguntó Rin.

- "No es nada, solo que veo que no tienes un poder elemental muy fuerte, pero tu kimono va perfectamente con tu personalidad" - explicó Orimi.

- "Jeje… Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama lo escogió para mí" - dijo Rin mientras sonreía con gran felicidad.

Por último, Orimi se fijó en Kagome. Cuando terminó de examinarla, estaba con el semblante muy serio.

- "Es muy extraño, el kimono de esta pequeña está muy bien elaborado; y además quien lo hizo le demostró mucho afecto, pero…" - Orimi suspiró con tristeza antes de continuar - "No concuerda con su personalidad ni su poder elemental. De hecho, su poder elemental se encuentra muy inestable, como si algo le hubiese ocurrido a la fuente que se la proporciona" -

- "¿E-eso es malo?" - preguntó Kagome asustada.

- "No es muy malo, pero no te permite utilizar los poderes que están ocultos en tu interior. De hecho, aunque es posible que los uses, eso te debilitaría mucho; y podría incluso ponerte en peligro" - explicó Oriko.

- "¿Y hay algún remedio para eso?" - preguntó Inuyasha temiendo que Kagome ya no les pudiera ayudar en las batallas siguientes, aún si la regresaban a la normalidad; ya que podría morir usando sus poderes de miko.

- "Sí. Kagome, necesito que vengas conmigo" - dijo Orimi yendo hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña con Kagome.

Un rato después, ambas regresaron, con Kagome cargando ahora un kosode verde, con el obi azul y adornado con flores blancas. Ahora cargaba su yukata doblada en sus brazos.

- "Con eso su poder elemental se estabilizará totalmente" - dijo Orimi.

- "Se lo agradezco mucho" - dijo Kagome inclinándose.

- "Por cierto, Oriko ¿todavía no asistes a tu madre en estas labores?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Aún no, mamá me dice que debo mejorar un poco más mi Reigen y mis habilidades con el tejido" - respondió Oriko.

- "Bueno, ya es hora de irnos a cenar. ¡Hasta luego!" - dijo Jousui mientras salía de la cabaña.

Los demás hicieron la reverencia, se despidieron (menos Inuyasha) y regresaron a la cabaña de Jousui, para hacer los preparativos finales para entrar a la cueva esa noche. Durante la cena todos estuvieron muy nerviosos porque no sabían que esperar adentro de la cueva, así que ninguno comió mucho y tan pronto como dieron señales de que era la hora, todos se dirigieron hacia el palacio de Taishin; y lo rodearon. Se sorprendieron inmediatamente al llegar porque toda la aldea estaba reunida allí.

- "¿Hay algún ritual o algo parecido esta noche?" - preguntó Shippou extrañado.

- "No, solo es que vamos a observar que solo ustedes entren a la cueva, que dentro hay algo que es muy valioso" - respondió Taishin amablemente. Él, su esposa y Souin habían venido a presidir este pequeño evento.

- "No hay problema mientras nos dejen entrar de una vez" - dijo Inuyasha impacientemente.

Tan pronto como terminó de anochecer; y las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaron a brillar, la piedra oscura que se encontraba en el muro de rocas se desvaneció, revelando la entrada a una cueva de cristal azul.

- "Muy bien, a partir de aquí iré yo solo" - dijo Takurou - "Nuestros huéspedes solo necesitan de uno de nosotros para que les sirva de guía" -

- "Entendido, Takurou-sama" - dijeron los demás sacerdotes.

- "Ahora todos, síganme por favor" - dijo Takurou mientras entraba a la cueva, con todo el grupo, menos Shippou y Rin, detrás.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Every Heart)


	13. Las Lágrimas de Kikyou

Disculpen por la larga demora, pero debido a varios problemas que tuve recientemente, no pude subir mas capitulos del fic, asi como continuar escribiendo. Con algo de suerte, esto se resolvera dentro de poco; y volvere al horario de actualizaciones de siempre.

Capítulo 13:

Las Lágrimas de Kikyou

(Opening: One Day, One Dream)

(BGM: Underworld Eldy Rue – Chikayo Fukuda)

Todos estaban tan maravillados al ver la belleza de la cueva; y en que los cristales que formaban las paredes refulgían a pesar de que no entraba luz desde afuera, que les costaba trabajo seguir a Takurou sin perderse en los demás túneles de la cueva.

- "¡Yo pensaba que el templo del dragón era una belleza, pero esta cueva lo supera miles de veces!" - dijo Gerardo, el cual obviamente era el que se perdía más fácilmente al distraerse viendo las paredes de la cueva.

- "Quisiera poder llevarme algunos de estos a casa…" – dijo Gabriela con los ojos brillantes.

- "¡Son bellísimos!" – exclamó Kagome.

- "¡Mejor no se queden mirando mucho si no quieren perderse!" - les gritó Inuyasha mientras jalaba a Kagome del brazo y seguían avanzando con los demás.

- "¡Oigan, no nos dejen atrás!" - dijo Gerardo enfadado.

- "¡Espérennos!" – gritó Gabriela con rabia.

Continuaron siguiendo a Takurou por el serpenteante camino de la cueva, tratando de no distraerse demasiado con los cristales de la cueva, que ya habían empezado a variar en color y aparte de azules, también eran verdes, rosados, púrpuras y de toda la gama de colores imaginables (excepto por blanco, negro y cualquier sombra de gris).

(BGM: Crystal Palace – Dennis Martin)

Al final, la cueva dejó de ser un pasaje estrecho y se abrió en forma de un gran domo circular. Las paredes de la estancia tenían pedestales en las paredes, sobre los cuales se encontraban varios cristales multicolores, los cuales brillaban con más fuerza que cualquier otro cristal que hubieran visto hasta ese entonces. Al fondo se encontraba un pequeño río el cual salía de la estancia a través de un gran agujero en la pared; y en el centro se encontraba la atracción principal del cuarto: un gran cristal azul de forma hexagonal, dentro del cual se encontraba una esfera también azul, la cual tenía gotas de agua marcadas alrededor.

- "Esta cueva es realmente espectacular" - dijo Miroku sin aliento - "Es imposible que la naturaleza sola haya hecho algo así" -

- "Ese cristal…" - dijo Gerardo mientras lo observaba fijamente.

- "¿Qué tiene de especial?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Ese cristal… ¡Es el Cristal Elemental del Agua!" - exclamó Gerardo - "¡Ese cristal es el origen de mis poderes y de toda el agua que corre en el universo!" -

- "¿¡QUUUUEEEÉ!" - exclamaron todos menos Takurou y Kikyou.

- "Es verdad" - dijo Takurou - "Cuando la aldea fue edificada en este lugar, hace 70 años, un dragón azul se apareció ante nosotros y nos dijo que siempre tendríamos paz y prosperidad mientras este cristal estuviera a salvo. Nosotros llamamos a ese dragón Suijinryuu-sama" -

- "Eso explica porque tienen una estatua de un dragón en el interior de su templo" - dijo Kikyou mientras observaba el cristal y a Gerardo con interés.

- "Nosotros lo conocemos como Iadlast-sama; y él fue quién me otorgó a mí los poderes de dragón del agua" - dijo Gerardo mientras sacaba su cristal de dragón del interior de su kimono y lo levantaba en alto - "_Lay... hydragyuu, sos, hydrast eiralme, himiarea paf crillial tast layhallialia ika_! ¡Oh, Iadlast, yo, elegido del elemento agua, pido permiso para ingresar a tus sagrados dominios!" -

(BGM: Garden of God – Yasunori Mitsuda)

- "Joven dragoon del agua, tú y tus amigos son bienvenidos en mis recintos" - dijo una voz conocida. Todos se preguntaron de dónde provenía la voz; y antes de que pudieran precisar cuál era su punto de origen, Iadlast apareció ante ellos, sobre el cristal.

- "¡Iadlast-sama!" - dijeron todos a la vez.

- "¡Suijinryuu-sama!" - dijo Takurou al mismo tiempo que los demás.

Nadie se imaginaba que Iadlast fuera a aparecer en un lugar como este, ni siquiera aunque el Cristal Elemental del Agua estuviera allí.

- "Iadlast-sama" - dijo Miroku arrodillándose - "No esperábamos su presencia en este remoto lugar…" -

- "Este lugar es mi ¨Seiiki¨, o recinto sagrado" - explicó Iadlast - "Y debo permanecer aquí para evitar que el mal contamine el cristal del agua" -

- "¿Eso significa que todos los dioses dragón también tienen un seiiki y están custodiando un cristal elemental?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Así es, joven exterminadora" - respondió Iadlast - "¿Y ven esa esfera que se encuentra adentro del cristal?" -

Todos se fijaron en la esfera azul con marcas de agua que estaba adentro del cristal.

- "Esa esfera es la que le da el carácter especial a este cristal…" - dijo Iadlast - "Ya que se trata del Núcleo Elemental del Agua" -

- "¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?" - preguntó Kikyou.

- "Significa que no importa si el cristal es destruido, ya que su función es simplemente servir de protección al núcleo" - dijo Iadlast - "Sin embargo, si el núcleo es destruido, yo desapareceré, al igual que toda el agua que existe en Dragonia…" -

- "Entonces no sería raro que Tenebross estuviera cazando este lugar…" - dijo Gerardo pensativamente.

- "Bueno, ahora, déjenme preguntarles esto… ¿Qué razón tienen para estar aquí?" - preguntó Iadlast.

- "Hemos venido por un cristal para el medallón de memoria de Kagome" - explicó Gerardo.

- "Esa niña tomó la prueba junto a ti, si no mal recuerdo. Bueno, déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ella…" - dijo Iadlast mientras iba a los pedestales con cristales que estaban en la sala.

Poco a poco fue examinando cada uno de los cristales, pero ninguno parecía brillar lo suficiente como para seleccionarlo, de acuerdo a lo que los demás veían. Al final, se acercó al cristal más oscuro de la sala; y cuando lo tocó, empezó a brillar, revelando que se trataba de una esmeralda.

- "Si, esta es" - dijo Iadlast tomándola con una de sus patas delanteras; y llevándosela a Gerardo - "Esta esmeralda les servirá para sus propósitos, pero deben esperar a que la ilumine la luz del sol para que se active y puedan usarla" -

- "Entendido" - dijo Gerardo mientras guardaba la esmeralda en su haori.

- "¡Entonces, solo tenemos que esperar hasta mañana; y Kagome será ella misma otra vez!" - dijo Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- "¡Pero primero veamos si sobreviven a esta noche!" - dijo una voz que provenía de la nada.

- "¿Quién dijo eso?" - preguntó Miroku de inmediato, mirando en todas direcciones. Luego, un chorro de agua oscura salió del río que provenía del cristal y se materializó en forma de un monstruo con forma de un hombre pulpo, el cual llevaba una armadura azul oscuro y portaba una gran lanza.

- "¡Insui!" - dijo Iadlast indignado - "¿Cómo te atreves a profanar estos sagrados territorios?" -

- "No tenía ningún interés en pelear contigo o con tus lacayos, Iadlast, solo vine a destruir el cristal y a llevarme a esa niña" - dijo Insui, mostrando lo desagradable que un monstruo podía ser.

- "¡No te permitiremos eso!" - dijo Gerardo mientras él y los demás preparaban sus armas.

- "Yo también les ayudaré en lo que pueda" - dijo Iadlast colocándose sobre ellos.

- "Como el sacerdote de más alto rango en Ryuusei, esta también es mi responsabilidad" - dijo Takurou colocándose al lado de Gerardo.

- "Que divertido, veamos que tienen para ofrecer entonces…" - dijo Insui haciendo como si toda la batalla lo aburriera.

- "¡Ya veremos si te sigues creyendo la gran cosa de este mundo! ¡KAZE NO KIZU!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras liberaba su técnica, pero no sirvió de gran cosa porque Insui se volvió agua, espero a que pasara la onda, y se solidificó de nuevo.

- "Tsk, tsk, tsk. ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer, niño perro?" - dijo Insui moviendo la mano a modo de burla. Inuyasha estalló en cólera.

- "¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!" - gritó mientras iba hacia Insui agitando a Tessaiga como un loco, pero Insui solo se liquidizaba cada vez que intentaba conectarle un mandoble.

- "Eres muy lento" - dijo y luego lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo mandó de vuelta a donde estaba antes.

- "¡Maldito, me las pagarás!" - dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

- "¡ABAJO!" - gritó Gabriela; y tanto Inuyasha como Gerardo cayeron de bruces al suelo; y por poco no se cortaron a sí mismos con sus propias espadas.

- "¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso! ¡Casi nos matas!" - gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y con tanta fuerza que toda la cueva tembló. Los demás (hasta Iadlast e Insui) se les quedaron viendo con una gran gota encima cada uno; y los tres no pudieron hacer más que ponerse de un rojo brillante.

- "¡Si terminaron con sus estupideces, es hora de que los haga papilla! _Olpla siat, yallal hydrast toi, sos koulltam yst shadlial tastssaks ika_! Kokusui!" - gritó Insui mientras les lanzaba una ola de agua negra.

Gerardo se transformó en Dragoon y de inmediato dio una palmada - "_Olpla siat, lay hydrast toi, protasec sos fias ika!_" - y lanzó una ola de agua igual de grande que la de Insui (aunque ambas de menor tamaño que el Tsunami empleado en ocasiones anteriores), anulándole el ataque.

- "Seiryuu, no debes atacarlo con agua" - le dijo Iadlast, la mayor parte del grupo mostró miradas de asombro al escuchar como Iadlast lo llamaba por su otro nombre, pero al recordar que él era uno de los Dioses Dragón, el asombro desapareció de sus mentes.

- "¿Esa cosa puede absorber mis ataques y curarse con ellos?" - preguntó Gerardo aterrorizado, por primera vez iba a resultar inútil en una batalla importante.

- "Solamente los ataques de agua, como el Tsunami o el Mizu no Yaiba, los demás, como los ataques normales con tu espada, tu Ryuuha e incluso los ataques combinados no poseen elemento y si lo pueden dañar" - explicó Iadlast - "Así que no pienses que eres un inútil" -

- "¡Entonces vamos a destrozarlo!" - gritó Inuyasha - "¡Kaze no Kizu!" -

- "¡De acuerdo! _Watsa ya, hydrast xyaza cezet paewat ika, yst hakisa tastsaks ika_ ~ Mizu no Kizu!" - gritó Gerardo, mientras sus ondas se fusionaban de nuevo en el vórtice verde claro.

- "¡Hakai no Kadou!" - gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras el vórtice se dispersaba hacia Insui, el cual no se liquidizó a tiempo para evitarlo.

- "¡Y no nos dejen fuera a nosotros!" - dijo Miroku mientras él y Takurou le arrojaban varias ofudas a Insui y Sango le lanzaba una bola de gas venenoso.

- "Esto… no acabara… conmigo" - dijo Insui con voz de agotado.

- "Para ser un monstruo elemental, no parece ser la gran cosa…" - dijo Gerardo, pero luego, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar; Insui se liquidizó y rodeó el cristal en su forma acuosa.

- "Por confiados, ¡van morir todos ustedes!" - dijo mientras el cristal y el núcleo brillaban tenuemente.

- "¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa?" - preguntó Kikyou.

- "¡Esta curándose al absorber el poder del núcleo elemental!" - dijo Iadlast mientras lo atacaba con sus garras para apartarlo del cristal, pero ni siquiera él podía dañarlo mientras Insui estaba en su forma acuosa.

- "¡Kazaana!" - gritó Miroku mientras trataba de absorber a Insui, pero se había fijado de tal forma al cristal que era imposible separarlo. Iadlast tuvo que mantenerse pegado al techo de la caverna con sus garras hasta que Miroku desistió de sus intentos de absorberlo. Luego, continuó tratando de atacarlo.

- "¡Iadlast-sama, apártese!" - le gritó Kikyou mientras una Flecha Sagrada, lanzada por ella, y otra, lanzada por Kaede; volaban por los aires, clavándose en el cristal, el cual empezó a brillar intensamente, obligando a Insui a separarse.

- "No pude corromper el cristal, ¡pero absorbí suficiente poder para recuperarme y destruirlos a todos!" - dijo mientras se liquidizaba y se dirigía hacia Gabriela.

- "¡Hermana, haz algo antes de que te ataque!" - dijo Gerardo volando hacia ella para protegerla, pero no llegaría a tiempo: Insui era mucho más veloz.

"_Ist Wasriats, oschmere illyusea kiabze pawatz zosph, phaph myya zosph phiaphz cai_ ~ Illyusea no Chikara! ¡Dragoon!" gritó Gabriela cuando Insui estaba por llegar a ella. Empezó a brillar en luz blanca, se encerró en una esfera también blanca; y cuando emergió de ella, llevaba su armadura de dragoon blanca y su arco se había vuelto enjoyado.

- "¡No pensé que esta mocosa también pudiera utilizar sus poderes!" - dijo Insui apartándose un poco de ella - "¡Pero no importa, ella es el eslabón más débil de su grupo!" -

- "¿A quién llamas débil?" - preguntó Gabriela con irritación mientras preparaba una flecha, la cual, al colocarla en el arco, empezó a brillar en plateado - "_Watsa ya, briyauik seleila, lusellsya sossaks, yst gaivz pawat sos royawfle ika, soif protasec sos fias ika_ ~ Mangetsuya!" -

La flecha impactó directamente a Insui, el cual no pudo seguir en su forma líquida; y se solidificó de nuevo.

- "¡Maldita dragona lunar!" - dijo Insui furioso.

- "La luna controla las mareas, así que también puede anular ese tipo de poderes de agua" - dijo Gerardo con una mueca en su rostro - "¡Hermana, es hora de una técnica cuádruple!" -

- "¿Pero cuál?" - la cara de desconcierto de Gabriela era igual a la de todos.

- "¡Lanza una flecha cubierta de luz a mi espada al mismo tiempo que Kikyou y Kaede!" - dijo Gerardo mientras realizaba su Mizu no Yaiba para elementalizar su espada.

- "¡De acuerdo!" - dijo cargando la energía en su flecha.

- "¿Esto no es un poco riesgoso, onee-sama?" - preguntó Kaede mientras se alistaba.

- "Si tienes confianza en él, todo saldrá bien" - dijo Kikyou sonriendo extrañamente, para luego preparar una Flecha Sagrada - "Que estoy segura de que así es como han triunfado en las últimas batallas que han tenido" -

- "¡AHORA!" - gritó Gerardo.

Las tres flechas se dispararon al mismo tiempo, y cuando golpearon la hoja de la Ryuuga, esta empezó a brillar en un azul platinado.

- "¡Seinaru Yaiba!" - gritó mientras golpeaba a Insui con su espada envuelta en energía sagrada. Insui terminó gravemente herido; y trató de huir liquidizándose de nuevo.

- "¡Kaede! ¡Dispárale la flecha de hielo!" - dijo Miroku cuando lo acometió una repentina corriente de inspiración - "¡Si no estoy equivocado, esa flecha debería congelarlo!" -

Kaede no respondió; y de inmediato le disparó la flecha helada que Gerardo le había entregado. En cuanto tocó a Insui, se convirtió en una masa de hielo sólido.

- "¡Ahora le daremos el golpe final!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras corría con la Tessaiga en alto para golpearlo. Miroku, Sango y Gerardo también fueron; y empezaron a golpear el hielo con todas sus fuerzas.

- "No podemos destruirlo, este hielo está demasiado duro" - dijo Sango mientras seguían golpeando el hielo, el cual no se había agrietado siquiera.

- "Aún si logran destruir ese hielo, no acabarán con él, así que reciban esto…" - dijo Iadlast y de inmediato empezó a cantar - "_Zyacc Alttyaok, zosph, Iadlast, quarlart dea iadlast, jila oalmia zosph yiliab gull iadlast, gyalaz zosph pawatz zosph narrazil cai_" - luego, dio un aletazo en dirección a ellos, y las armas de cada uno empezaron a brillar en azul brillante - "Sus armas están infundidas con mi poder ahora, pero las dejé carentes de elemento para que no lo curen. ¡Ahora, acaben con él!" -

De inmediato reanudaron el ataque, hasta que Gerardo e Inuyasha saltaron y cayeron sobre Insui, golpeándolo con sus espadas con tal fuerza, que lo hicieron añicos.

- "Finalmente, hemos ganado" - dijo Gerardo mientras anulaba su transformación y se sentaba jadeando en el suelo.

- "Si, al fin hemos triunfado" - dijo Miroku.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que una esfera de agua negra se arrastraba y se acercaba a Kagome…

- "¡AAAAHHHHH!" -

- "¡Kagome!" - gritaron todos mientras se acercaban a ella. Kagome había sido envuelta en una burbuja de agua negra; y parecía estarse asfixiando.

- "Aún si muero, ¡por lo menos me llevaré a la niña de los poderes sagrados conmigo!" - dijo Insui.

- "¡Suéltala, maldito!" - grito Inuyasha furioso.

- "¿Y qué puedes hacer para obligarme?" - preguntó Insui burlonamente - "Si tratan de atacarme, podrían terminar acabando conmigo; y con ella…" -

- "¡Eres un maldito cobarde!" - dijo Gerardo enfurecido ante este acto de bajeza tan vil - "¡De todas formas no puedes matarla!" -

- "Coff… Coff… ¿Por qué siempre me están llamando la niña de los poderes sagrados?" - preguntó Kagome irritada, pero con gran esfuerzo porque Insui la estaba constriñendo, dificultándole la respiración cada vez más - "Además, escuche que esos monstruos me necesitan viva para sacar algo de mí; y no podrán si muero" -

- "¡Te equivocas, si mueres, podré extraer los poderes de tu cuerpo con más facilidad; y se los enviaré a Tenebross-sama antes de dejar este mundo!" - dijo Insui dementemente - "¡Mwahahahaha!" -

- "Maldito..." - dijo Inuyasha mirándolo con furia.

Todos estaban de manos atadas; furiosos y frustrados por no poder hacer nada para salvar a Kagome, ni siquiera Iadlast podía hacer algo para ayudarlos. Kagome empezaba a desmayarse por la falta de aire; y su visión comenzaba a oscurecerse.

- "Creo… que este será mi fin…" - pensó tristemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pensando que jamás volvería a ver a su familia. Pero luego, de la oscuridad, empezó a surgir una luz brillante. La luz primero era solo una pequeña esfera, pero luego, tomó la forma de una joven: era la misma Kagome pero en su verdadera edad.

- "¿Quién eres?" - preguntó la pequeña.

- "Sería muy complicado para mi explicártelo por ahora, te enterarás cuando pase el tiempo necesario" - le respondió la Kagome mayor mientras le sonreía.

- "No creo que vaya a vivir lo suficiente para descubrirlo" - dijo la pequeña Kagome entre sollozos - "Ese monstruo está a punto de matarme; y mis amigos no pueden hacer nada para ayudarme" -

- "Solo debes tener confianza en ti, al igual que en ellos, tú también tienes un poder oculto, solo debes encontrar la forma de dejarlo salir" - le dijo la Kagome mayor, la cual había comenzado a desvanecerse.

- "¿Pero cómo lo hago?" - preguntó la pequeña Kagome.

- "¡Sé que lo descubrirás por ti misma!" - le dijo la Kagome mayor mientras la iluminaba un estallido de luz y se desvanecía en una lluvia de polvo brillante.

Kagome entonces despertó y regresó a la realidad: ella asfixiándose dentro de la repugnante agua negra en que se había convertido Insui; y sus amigos y compañeros preocupados por ella, impotentes ante la situación.

- "Suel…tame" - dijo Kagome suave, pero claramente.

- "¿Qué dijiste, mocosa?" - preguntó Insui.

- "¡He dicho… que me sueltes!" - gritó Kagome.

- "¡Que miedo me das! ¡Si quieres que te suelte, tendrías que destruirme; y eso es imposible para alguien que no ha desarrollado una forma de utilizar sus poderes!" - dijo Insui burlándose de su víctima. Pero paró de reír cuando el cuerpo de Kagome empezó a brillar con una intensa luz blanca.

- "¡El reiryoku de Kagome se está liberando!" - dijo Kikyou mientras abría sus ojos al máximo - "¡No esperaba que en esa forma de niña de cinco años pudiera liberar tanto poder!" -

- "Onee-sama, ¿es posible que alguien pueda tener tanto poder como tú?" - preguntó Kaede sorprendida ante las palabras de Kikyou.

- "Ella tiene el mismo poder que yo, pero lo tenía bloqueado al igual que su memoria" -

Todos empezaron a acercarse a Kagome e Insui, el cual estaba inmovilizado; y aún en su forma acuosa, se podía apreciar bastante bien que estaba aterrado.

- "Insui está acabado" - sentenció Iadlast solemnemente - "En esa forma no podrá resistir un choque de luz tan poderoso" -

- "Por última vez… ¡SUELTAME!" - gritó Kagome liberando una explosión de luz tan fuerte, que Insui se vaporizó y dejó de existir por completo. Kagome se quedó de pie por unos segundos; y luego cayó inconsciente, pero Inuyasha la atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. Del mismo modo, un pequeño trozo de cristal negro cayó a su lado: era el fragmento de sombras que Insui cargaba consigo, el cual Gabriela se apresuró a guardar en una bolsa de luz.

- "Por lo visto el kimono que Orimi-san le entregó sirvió bien para desbloquear sus poderes" - dijo Gerardo viendo a Kagome, cuando escucharon que alguien entraba a la cueva; y al poco rato se supo que era Sesshomaru.

- "Si has venido a pelear, llegaste tarde querido hermano" - le dijo Inuyasha burlonamente - "El monstruo que envió Tenebross ya fue aniquilado por nosotros" -

- "Cállate, Inuyasha" - replicó Sesshomaru de mal talante.

- "Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos, ya no tenemos asuntos pendientes aquí" - dijo Gerardo.

(BGM: Kaze no Teema – Kouchirou Kameyama)

- "Esperen un momento, Seiryuu, Kirara" - les dijo Iadlast - "Ambos han probado sus cualidades como dragoons; y por ello, es hora de que les otorgue más de nuestro poder" -

Luego, hizo aparecer un par de medallones delante de él. Uno era azul con el símbolo del agua; y el otro era blanco con los símbolos de la luz y la luna. Ambos medallones llevaban una pequeña llave del mismo color dentro del símbolo del elemento; y por detrás, tenían un agujero, el cual al parecer, servía para insertar la llave en él.

- "Estos medallones son para tener acceso al nivel siguiente del poder de dragón, ¿correcto?" - preguntó Gerardo mientras él y su hermana tomaban sus respectivos medallones.

- "Si, no necesito explicarles cómo usarlos, porque creo que ya lo saben muy bien" - dijo Iadlast mientras se desvanecía - "Bueno, es tiempo de que salgan, les deseo buena suerte en su viaje" -

Luego, el suelo de la cueva empezó a brillar intensamente con una luz azul, dibujando un emblema de dragón tan brillante que los cegó. Todos sintieron que eran arrastrados suavemente hacia arriba, para luego bajar suavemente y cuando la luz disminuyó lo suficiente como para que pudieran ver de nuevo, estaban afuera de la cueva.

- "Por lo visto, Iadlast-sama nos teletransportó a afuera de la cueva" - dijo Takurou lleno de asombro - "Discúlpenme, debo relatarles todo lo sucedido a los demás sacerdotes" -

Luego, se marchó en dirección al templo, pero se detuvo cuando apenas había dado unos pasos.

- "¿Qué sucede?" - Kagome ya se había despertado y estaba tratando de bajarse de la espalda de Inuyasha.

- "Kagome, ¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Inuyasha mientras la bajaba.

- "Creo que sí, Inuyasha-oniichan" - dijo para después dejar salir un gran bostezo - "Pero estoy muy cansada" -

- "Y nosotros también" - dijo Gerardo estirándose - "La batalla con Insui fue muy agotadora" -

- "¿Pero que habrá sucedido con Takurou-sama, que se quedó inmóvil en ese lugar?" - preguntó Sango.

Cuando se acercaron, vieron el motivo.

- "Kouga, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo en buscar a Kagome?" - gemía la voz de una chica, que sonaba familiar - "¿Qué no entiendes que yo te amo más?" -

- "¡Ayame, ya déjame en paz!" - contestó la voz de Kouga - "¡Solo quiero ver si Kagome está a salvo, que siento que su esencia ha cambiado de nuevo!" -

- "Creo que ya sé porque es la discusión…" - dijo Gerardo con una mirada desagradable en sus ojos.

A Gerardo siempre le había caído mal Kouga, por lo molesto que era con Kagome (y lo detestaba tanto como Inuyasha por estar siempre interfiriendo). Se acercó a ellos.

- "Vaya, Kouga, el jefe de los lobos nos complace con su presencia" - dijo Gerardo sarcásticamente.

- "No me gusta tu tono de voz; ¿Y quién diablos eres?" - preguntó Kouga irritado.

- "Es un nuevo compañero nuestro Kouga, su nombre es Seiryuu" - dijo Sango - "y nos ha ayudado mucho últimamente" -

- "Pues se me parece mucho al bestia aquél; ¿Y dónde está?" - preguntó antes de comenzar a olfatear el aire - "Huelo su repugnante olor cerca de aquí, pero también se siente un poco diferente" -

- "¿Me buscabas, lobo sarnoso?" - preguntó Inuyasha arrogantemente, saliendo de atrás.

- "Qué…" - dijo Kouga sorprendido, pero luego empezó a reírse con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a asfixiar - "No… puedo… creer que… seas… tan… ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¿¡Han pasado dos semanas desde eso y aún no regresas a la normalidad! ¡Eres patético!" -

A Inuyasha esto no le hizo ninguna gracia…

- "¿¡A quién llamas estúpido, idiota!" - gritó furioso - "¡Te haré pedazos!" -

Gerardo inicialmente consideró inmiscuirse en esto, pero pensó que sería mejor que Inuyasha lo arreglara solo; y que intervendría solo si era realmente necesario.

- "¡Si claro, sigues siendo un mocoso todavía!" - dijo Kouga burlándose de él - "¡No puedo creer que aún no hayas encontrado la cura!" -

- "Uyy" - suspiró tristemente Ayame - "Kouga sigue siendo tan molesto como siempre; y tan infantil que la apariencia de niño de Inuyasha le quedaría mejor a él, la verdad" -

- "Hola, Ayame" - dijo Miroku casualmente - "¿Que han estado haciendo desde la última vez que nos vimos?" -

- "Explorando la región en busca de Naraku, pero últimamente se ha hecho más difícil encontrar pistas de su paradero" - respondió Ayame - "¿Aunque no estaban buscando la cura para ellos dos?" -

- "Sí; y la habíamos encontrado" - respondió Sango - "Pero… Naraku lo arruinó cuando colocó un hechizo sobre Kagome hace unos días y…" -

- "¿Kagome?" - la interrumpió Kouga - "¿Y dónde está ella?" -

- "Está por aquí, pero no creo que te reconozca" - respondió Shippou mostrándole a las dos niñas tras él.

- "¿Kagome, todavía sabes quién soy, verdad?" - le preguntó a Gabriela mientras le sostenía las manos. Gabriela solo se irritó, le apartó las manos; y le propinó un buen golpe con su arco.

- "¿Eres tonto o tu olfato ya no sirve?" - preguntó enfadada - "¡Ella es Kagome!" -

- "Me encargaré de ti después" - la amenazó para luego acercarse a Kagome - "¿Kagome, eres tú? ¿Aún me recuerdas?" -

- "Disculpe señor…" - dijo Kagome tímidamente - "Pero no sé quién es usted" -

Kouga se quedó paralizado por un momento de la impresión.

- "De… verdad… ¿no sabes quién soy?" - preguntó de nuevo.

- "No, no tengo idea" - respondió Kagome de nuevo. Como respuesta, Kouga se quedó con un grito mudo en la boca, como si se hubiese quedado petrificado.

- "¡Jejejeje! ¡Eso le enseñará a quedarse quieto por un tiempo!" - dijo Gerardo partiéndose de risa al igual que los demás al observar la expresión de Kouga.

- "Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a descansar" - dijo Miroku después de que las risas cesaron, luego se dirigió de vuelta a la aldea - "Mañana nos espera un largo viaje de vuelta" -

- "Estoy de acuerdo, Houshi-sama" - dijo Sango tras un pequeño bostezo mientras ella y los demás lo seguían.

- "Esperen un momento" - dijo Kouga apresuradamente. Al parecer, ya se había recuperado de su pequeño shock.

- "¿Y ahora qué quieres?" - preguntó Shippou.

- "Cállate enano" - respondió Kouga - "Los acompañaré hasta que Kagome vuelva a ser ella misma, pero no me confundan: lo hago por Kagome, no por ustedes" -

- "Y yo me quedaré con él para asegurarme que no haga nada malo" - dijo Ayame traviesamente.

- "¿Siempre tienes que molestarme, Ayame?" - preguntó Kouga.

- "Es un placer para mí" - respondió Ayame con una sonrisa pícara.

- "Haz lo que quieras, lobo de pacotilla" - dijo Gerardo mientras seguía de camino hacia la cabaña de Jousui con Gabriela, a la vez que los demás se dirigían a las cabañas en las que iban a dormir y Sesshomaru salía de nuevo de la aldea.

Poco antes de retirarse a dormir, sin embargo…

- "Takurou-sama, disculpe, pero deseo preguntarle algo que me ha dado curiosidad desde que nos enteramos de la existencia de este lugar" - le dijo Miroku mientras se acercaba a él.

- "¿Qué sucede, Houshi-san?" - le preguntó Takurou.

- "¿De dónde proviene el nombre de la aldea?" -

(BGM: Hajimete no Riku – Kouchirou Kameyama)

- "Mire hacia arriba" - dijo Takurou mientras le sonreía a él y a los demás, así que alzaron la vista; y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no solo el cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas: también habían multitud de estrellas fugaces y cometas cruzando el firmamento, formando una vista tan espectacular como hermosa.

- "Creo que esto lo explica todo, ¿no es así?" - le preguntó Takurou amablemente - "Nuestra aldea tiene este nombre porque en este lugar, caen estrellas fugaces (Ryuusei) con mucha más frecuencia que en otros lugares" -

- "Es hermoso…" - dijo Gabriela; y se quedaron observándolas por un rato antes de acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente…

- "Bueno, ya es hora de irnos" - dijo Gerardo.

- "¿Volverán a visitarnos algún día?" - preguntó Akiko.

- "Por supuesto, de vez en cuando vendremos a verlos, así que por favor, espérennos, ¿de acuerdo?" - le dijo Gerardo.

Todos los niños asintieron con la cabeza y les dijeron adiós por última vez mientras ellos salían por las puertas de la aldea.

- "Creo que ya es hora" - dijo Inuyasha mientras Sesshomaru y Jaken se acercaban a ellos - "Gerardo, dame la joya que nos dio Iadlast ayer" -

- "Aquí tienes" - le dijo mientras se la sacaba del bolsillo interior del haori y se la entregaba. Inuyasha la tomó y la puso bajo un rayo de sol de los que se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles. A los pocos segundos, la esmeralda empezó a brillar con un poco más de fuerza, indicando que ya estaba lista para que la colocaran en el medallón de Kagome.

- "Kagome, en unos instantes entenderás todo lo que está pasando" - dijo Inuyasha mientras le colocaba la esmeralda adentro del medallón. El medallón comenzó a brillar después de que Inuyasha lo soltó; al igual que Kagome, la cual, cuando el brillo se apagó, terminó sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- "¿Has vuelto a ser tu misma?" - le preguntó Shippou.

- "Podrías decir que sí, Shippou" - respondió Kagome, su voz no había cambiado en nada, pero la forma en que hablaba mostraba que sí era ella.

- "Bueno, entonces… ¿Podrías nombrarnos a todos?" - le preguntó Gerardo, que pensó que sería más sabio comprobar si era verdad que el medallón había funcionado.

- "Con gusto" - fue señalando a todos y diciendo sus nombres correctamente, hasta que al final… - "Y mis dos amigos más recientes son Seiryuu, cuyo verdadero nombre es Gerardo; y Kirara, y su verdadero nombre es Gabriela" -

- "¡Es definitivo! Kagome… ¡Has vuelto a nosotros!" - exclamó Gerardo; y todos incluido él (exceptuando Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kaede y Kikyou), fueron corriendo a abrazarla.

- "¡No! ¡Vamos!" - decía Kagome entre risas - "¡Ya es suficiente!" -

- "Lo sentimos, es que teníamos mucho tiempo sin verte" - dijo Sango.

- "La verdad es que traté de salir varias veces, pero la maldición que me puso Naraku me dejó prisionera dentro de mi propia mente" - dijo Kagome entristecida - "Solo pude ayudarlos en la batalla con Insui porque en ese momento, como estaba en peligro de muerte, el sello se debilitó solo lo suficiente para que pudiera usar mis poderes. Lamento haberles causado todos estos problemas" -

- "No importa, lo importante es que estás de vuelta" - dijo Miroku.

- "Es cierto. Como tus amigos, sabes que iríamos hasta los confines del mundo para ayudarte" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Además, fue muy divertido jugar contigo" - dijo Rin; y Gabriela asintió para confirmarlo.

- "Y se vería muy mal que estuviera con una niña que ni me recordara" - dijo Kouga, a pesar de que nadie le prestó atención a su comentario.

- "Chicos… gracias" - dijo Kagome con los ojos llorosos por la emoción.

- "Kagome…" - empezó a decir Inuyasha.

- "Inuyasha…" - dijo Kagome. Ninguno de los dos podía hablar, pero las palabras sobraban en ese momento, así que solo se limitaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro. Se acercaron, y cuando estaban a solo unos milímetros el uno del otro…

- "¡Oh… vamos! ¡Ya déjense de cursilerías!" - dijo Kouga interrumpiendo la escena. Kikyou se había girado para no continuar viendo la escenita antes de que Kouga hubiese entrado.

- "Bien hecho, idiota" - dijo Gabriela molesta dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el borde del arco donde tenía el diamante. Koga cayó al piso y empezó a sobarse en el sitio donde lo había golpeado - "Acabas de arruinar la escena" -

- "Y lástima que no traje mi cámara" - dijo Gerardo amargado.

- "De todas maneras, toda esa basura de las emociones humanas me molesta" - dijo Sesshomaru mirando hacia arriba.

- "Como si nos fuéramos a creer eso" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "¿Podemos dejar de discutir y continuar nuestro camino?" - preguntó Kagome, que ya se había puesto roja. No hubo más que decir, así que solo deshicieron todo el trecho que habían andado los dos días anteriores. El descenso de la montaña y la primera mitad del viaje por las llanuras fueron fáciles, comparado con la subida, porque todos estaban volando sobre Kirara. Sesshomaru volaba por su propia cuenta mientras que Rin y Jaken iban sobre Ah-Un, Kouga iba corriendo, al igual que Ayame e Inuyasha; y Gerardo y Gabriela se habían transformado y le estaban sacando provecho a sus alas.

- "¿Y qué son esas ridículas armaduras?" - preguntó Kouga cuando estaban llegando a los límites del bosque y habían decidido parar un momento para descansar.

- "Con que son ridículas…" - dijo Gerardo calmadamente, pero se notaba en su voz que estaba furioso; y sonaba más parecida a un gruñido de dragón que a su voz habitual. Dio una palmada - "Ya veremos…" -

Un pilar de agua brotó de donde Kouga había puesto el pie, poniéndolo a volar hasta que cayó de cabeza al suelo con un ruido sordo.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" - preguntó Kagome mirando a Gerardo de reojo.

- "¿Qué?" - dijo Gerardo mientras se encogía de hombros cuando notó la mirada de Kagome. Kagome solo suspiró como respuesta mientras Ayame iba a revisar si Kouga estaba lastimado.

- "Rayos, ¿De dónde salió ese montón de agua?" - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. De heridas solo tuvo un par de moretones.

- "Creo que ya averiguaste con quién te metiste, lobo tonto" - dijo Inuyasha comportándose espantosamente similar a Shippou (incluyendo la pose de los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa burlona con los ojos cerrados).

- "¿Y esa pose, Inuyasha?" - le preguntó Shippou dividido entre la preocupación y la burla - "¿Acaso la falta de la poción envejecedora te empezó a afectar el cerebro?" -

Inuyasha primero no entendió lo que le había dicho Shippou, pero luego, cuando después de un momento se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud, se quedó en shock.

- "¡Ahahahaha!" - se rió Kouga - "¡Ahora ese bestia está empezando a actuar como el niño que es en realidad!" -

Sobra decir lo que pasó a continuación…

Kagome desistió de intentar calmarlos y le pidió a Gerardo que sacara su mochila para tomar un pequeño refrigerio. Gerardo simplemente asintió; y se destransformó, al igual que Gabriela, para ahorrar energías. Luego sacaron la mochila de Kagome; y ella y Sango empezaron a preparar la comida, con Ayame y Rin observándolas. Los demás estaban sentados sobre un mantel a cuadros esperando la comida mientras que Inuyasha y Kouga seguían con su pequeña pelea, en cambio que Kikyou, a petición de Gabriela, les estaba enseñando tanto a ella como a Kaede algunos de los puntos básicos sobre arquería; y sobre el manejo de reiryoku (aunque a Gabriela no le serviría de mucho esto último, dada la diferencia tan grande que había entre el reiryoku y el poder del Dragón).

- "Hay algo que he querido preguntarles desde que obtuvieron sus poderes" - dijo Miroku después de un rato de ver a Inuyasha y Kouga peleando (lo cual Sesshomaru estaba disfrutando al ver la comprobación de sus pensamientos sobre su hermano).

- "Hmmm. ¿Qué cosa?" - dijo Gerardo intrigado.

- "¿Cómo es que en batalla sus poderes duran tan poco tiempo, mientras que cuando viajamos o estamos en calma duran hasta que ustedes los anulan?" - preguntó.

- "La verdad, todos nos hemos preguntado lo mismo" - dijo Sango mientras sacaba un cuchillo de la mochila. Todos estaban mirándolos con interés de nuevo.

- "Bueno, es que en batalla gastamos más energía porque estamos bajo más presión, por no decir toda la que usamos para nuestros hechizos y técnicas," - explicó Gerardo - "mientras que en un viaje, solo nos limitamos a volar…" -

- "En resumen, gastan más energía cuando están en una situación peligrosa que cuando están en calma" - dijo Kagome después de que hubieron sacado el agua para hervir algunas de las verduras que habían traído de Ryuusei.

Pero luego, escucharon unos pasos amortiguados por la hierba; y hasta Inuyasha y Kouga dejaron de pelear, del mismo modo que Kikyou, Kaede y Gabriela tuvieron que dejar la pequeña lección que estaban teniendo; y todos miraban en dirección al lugar de donde habían creído escuchar las pisadas.

- "Guarden algo de silencio" - dijo Inuyasha gruñendo al poco rato - "No sabemos que podrá ser" -

- "Mientras no sea otra de las horribles cosas de Tenebross…" - dijo Gabriela.

- "¿Quién es ese?" - preguntó Kouga - "¿Acaso ya no persigues a Naraku, bestia?" -

- "Ya cállate" - dijo Inuyasha tratando de controlar su furia. Empezó a olfatear el aire; y al final… - "No es un youkai, pero huele mucho a fineza y a perfume" -

- "¿Exceso de perfume?" - preguntó Gerardo - "Me pregunto si será una princesa o algo así…" -

Al poco rato salió de los arbustos un chico que por su apariencia tendría la misma edad de Gerardo, pero no se parecía en nada a él: llevaba un kimono verde oscuro con diversos emblemas bordados en el pecho y los hombros, tenía un largo y sedoso cabello negro atado en una gran cola de caballo; y llevaba una katana enfundada y atada al lado derecho de su cintura. Llevaba zapatos similares a los de Gerardo; pero mostraba una cara apática; y estaba parado con una postura muy altanera.

- "Buenos… días…" - dijo Gerardo mirando al recién llegado de asombro en asombro: ya había visto pinturas de nobles del Japón feudal antes, pero ver a uno en persona ya era otra cosa.

- "Buenos días" - contestó el joven haciéndole escrutinio con los ojos a Gerardo, Gabriela y al resto del grupo.

- "Err… disculpa, pero estamos en medio de un viaje y paramos un momento para comer; y me pregunto si querría acompañarnos…" - dijo Gerardo lo más educadamente que pudo. No quería parecer descortés ante el desconocido.

- "Y esa comida, ¿la trajeron de sus palacios, o la obtuvieron de alguna aldea?" - preguntó el joven, con una mirada un tanto antipática.

- "Un tanto de las dos" - contestó Gabriela siguiéndole el juego. El joven solo se acercó, pero no se molestó en quitarse los zapatos o en sentarse en el mantel con los demás.

- "Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "¿Yo? Soy Tahara Ookami" - le contestó el joven - "Y ustedes son…" -

- "Mizuboshi Seiryuu y Mizuboshi Kirara" - dijo Gerardo, pensando que sería mejor guardar sus verdaderos nombres en secreto de nuevo.

- "Que interesante; ¿Y quiénes son esas personas?" - les preguntó Ookami viendo a Inuyasha y a los demás con desprecio, algo que Gerardo notó de inmediato, pero estaba esforzándose para no estallar - "¿Son sus siervos?" -

- "¡Nada de eso!" - dijo Gabriela indignada - "¡Ellos son nuestros amigos!" -

- "Patético…" - dijo para luego soltar una risa estruendosa - "¿Y se hacen llamar nobles teniendo amigos como estos? ¿Campesinos y youkais?" -

La sangre de Gerardo empezó a hervir de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo…

- "Deberías saber que también hay mikos, sacerdotes y exterminadores por aquí" - le dijo Kagome con la voz tranquila, pero tenía la cara crispada por el enojo.

- "Cierra la boca, niña campesina" - le espetó Ookami odiosamente mientras la abofeteaba con el dorso de la mano - "Siempre he pensado que aquellos que se relacionan con la gente de clase baja, con extranjeros o con miembros del clero de poco nivel, no merecen estar entre nosotros" -

- "¿Y tú que se supone que te crees?" - le dijo Inuyasha también harto mientras tomaba del hombro a Kagome para que no cayera al suelo, la cual aún estaba sobándose la mejilla en la que fue abofeteada - "¡Mi madre fue una princesa, y jamás me educó de esa manera! -

- "¿Un niño hanyou?" - se burló Ookami, para después darle un golpe en el estómago. Inuyasha escupió saliva y cayó al suelo sujetándose el lugar donde lo había golpeado - "Te lo mereces. Tu madre debió estar desesperada para haberse casado con un perro tonto, como creo que lo habría sido tu padre." -

Sesshomaru se controló por el trato que había hecho con Gerardo para no cortarle la cabeza a Ookami, a pesar de que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos. Kikyou y Kaede también estaban empezando a enfurecerse…

- "¡Tenemos diferentes ideas sobre lo que significa ser un noble, Tahara!" - le gritó Gerardo, tan enfurecido que ni siquiera se molestaba en usar los honoríficos. Pensaba que una piltrafa de persona como él no se lo merecía.

- "¡Eres un tonto!" - le dijo Ookami mirando al cielo dementemente - "Nosotros, los nobles… ¡Somos similares a los dioses! ¡Nosotros ponemos a trabajar a los campesinos, obtenemos todas nuestras riquezas y lujos a costa de ellos; y matamos a aquellos que no nos sirven! ¡Los que no son nobles no son más que simples herramientas desechables!" -

Todos quedaron como si un maremoto les hubiera pasado por encima. Ookami se divirtió por un momento con las caras de espanto que habían puesto, pero para su desgracia el primero que se recuperó fue Gerardo. Ya había tenido suficiente… se acercó a Ookami, con una cara tan llena de furia que ya no parecía más la persona tranquila que todos conocían, y cuando lo tuvo frente a él, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que lo tiró al suelo y lo hizo escupir sangre.

- "¿Q-q-q-q-qué acabas de hacer?" - dijo Ookami mientras se ponía en pie aparatosamente, espantado de que lo hubieran golpeado así.

- "Te di lo que te merecías…" - dijo Gerardo, pero en esta ocasión, estaba tan furioso que su voz sonaba exactamente igual al gruñido de un dragón.

- "Y-y-ya verás… ¡Te mataré por esta ofensa!" - dijo desenfundando su espada.

- "Ya veremos eso" - dijo Gerardo mientras sacaba a Ryuuga. Ookami se asustó cuando vio la empuñadura de la espada, más específicamente los diseños de dragón. Guardó su espada mientras temblaba.

- "No… no… te mataré… hoy" - dijo mientras temblaba de terror.

- "¿Y qué harás entonces?" - lo desafió Gerardo - "Y ni pienses en mandarnos a hacer el seppuku, que yo no soy un siervo tuyo y mis amigos están bajo mi protección y la de mi hermana" -

- "Volveré y te mataré, ¡los mataré a todos la próxima vez!" - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo.

- "Inuyasha, dale un empujón a ese desgraciado" - le dijo Gerardo en voz baja. Inuyasha estaba tan furioso por el golpe que le había dado y el bofetón que le dio a Kagome que ni siquiera asintió, solo desenfundó su Tessaiga y la agitó para hacer salir un chorro de viento, haciendo que Ookami volara y se estrellara a dos metros, contra una roca cercana. Se dio la vuelta, se espantó aún más al ver la enorme espada de Inuyasha y empezó a correr más rápidamente, entre alaridos de terror.

- "Maldito pseudo-noble" - dijo Gerardo mientras se sentaba. Todavía estaba que echaba humo, pero su furia comenzó a disminuir poco a poco. Luego fue hasta Kagome e Inuyasha y usó su poder de Isui para curarles las heridas de los golpes que habían recibido.

- "Gerardo-kun…" - lo llamó Sango con cautela - "¿Te encuentras bien?" -

- "Si… estoy bien…" - dijo Gerardo dando un resoplido, ya su voz empezaba a recuperar su timbre normal.

Luego, todos empezaron a comer bajo un silencio bastante incómodo, hasta que…

- "Bueno, ¿que fue toda esa actuación?" - dijo Kouga mirando a Gerardo con desagrado.

- "¡De actuación nada!" - estalló Gerardo ante la acusación - "¡Todo eso lo dije muy en serio, porque no soporto a aquellos que se creen superiores a los demás, o se creen dioses, o que son tan arrogantes y prepotentes que creen que son el centro del universo!" -

- "No te preocupes" - le dijo Kagome poniéndole una mano en el hombro - "En mi época ese tipo de personas son muy impopulares… y quisiera agradecerte por habernos defendido…" -

- "No… no hay problema…" - dijo Gerardo poniéndose rojo. Ya su furia se había disipado por completo - "¿Y no es momento de que vuelvan a la normalidad?" -

- "Eh… sí, solo denme un momento" - dijo Kagome mientras sacaba todo su cambio de ropa y el frasco de agua envejecedora.

- "Esta vez iré contigo, no podemos correr ese riesgo de nuevo" - dijo Sango mientras ella y Kagome se levantaban y se iban tras los arbustos. Hubo un destello de luz blanca; y a los pocos instantes, salió Sango, y poco después Kagome, vestida con su uniforme y con todo su atuendo tradicional doblado en sus brazos.

- "Ahora es mi turno" - dijo Inuyasha, solo que él se tomó el agua en ese mismo lugar (como su ropa se ajustaba a su cuerpo, no hubo problema), y al instante siguiente volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

- "Je, je. ¿Viste eso lobo tonto?" - le dijo a Kouga - "No soy tan estúpido como pensabas" -

- "Te equivocas, eres aún MÁS estúpido de lo que pensé" - le dijo Kouga para retarlo - "¡Pudiste regresar a la normalidad en cualquier momento, pero no lo hiciste!" -

- "¡Lo hice solo para que Kagome no se asustara, descerebrado!" - le respondió mientras saltaba hacia él para matarlo.

- "¡Abajo!" - dijo Kagome. Se escucharon dos cuerpos azotarse contra el suelo; y dos ¨shimatta¨ dichos al mismo tiempo.

- "Eso es algo que no extrañaba de ti…" - le dijo Inuyasha débilmente.

- "Igual aquí..." - dijo Gerardo.

- "Perdonen, pero no creo que este sea un buen momento para discusiones como esas…" - les dijo Kagome con algo de tristeza.

Luego se giró para ver a Kikyou y a Kaede, la segunda mirándola de forma extrañada. Ninguna de las dos había dicho una palabra desde que habían terminado las lecciones que Kikyou les estaba dando a Kaede y a Gabriela.

- "¿Ocurre algo malo?" - les preguntó Kagome con preocupación.

- "A mí no, pero Kaede…" - le dijo Kikyou.

- "¿Esa es tu verdadera apariencia?" - le preguntó Kaede

- "Etto… sí, así soy en realidad" - le dijo Kagome algo abochornada - "No solo me pusieron bajo un sello de memoria, también me rejuvenecieron…" -

- "Eres muy similar a mi hermana; y ahora que tus poderes se han revelado, diría que se equiparan perfectamente a los de ella" - dijo Kaede sorprendida, pero luego empezó a mirar el suelo - "Pero, no entiendo, las cosas no parecen iguales a como siempre las he visto, mi hermana no rebosa la misma vitalidad que tenía antes…" -

- "Querida hermana, eso es por…" - le empezó a decir Kikyou. Las demás hicieron gestos para tratar de disuadirla de que no dijera nada sobre la realidad actual, pero no pudieron hacer nada - "…porque ya no soy de este mundo…" -

Sopló una brisa helada a través de la explanada en la que estaban; mientras el cielo se cubría de nubes oscuras.

(BGM: Hyuu no Kanashimi – Kow Ohtani)

- "Qu… Com… ¿Como que ya no perteneces a este mundo, onee-sama?" - le preguntó Kaede temblando de terror.

- "Kikyou, por favor… no sigas con esto" - le suplicó Inuyasha. A pesar de que no le gustaba guardar secretos como este, pensó que sería algo demasiado fuerte como para que Kaede pudiera soportarlo. Los demás se asombraron al ver la dura frialdad con la que estaba tratando a su hermana: parecía que la muerte realmente le había arrebatado la mayoría de sus emociones. Pero Kikyou solo continuó impasible, ignorando completamente las palabras de Inuyasha.

- "Yo morí hace 50 años, llevándome conmigo la Perla de Shikon a la otra vida; y dejando a Inuyasha sellado en el Goshinboku" - dijo Kikyou tomando aire antes de proseguir su narración, vacía y carente de emociones al igual que su mirada - "Hasta hace poco, cuando Kagome llegó aquí a través del pozo devorador de huesos, liberó a Inuyasha e hizo reaparecer la Perla, para después romperla en cientos de fragmentos. Poco después, una bruja me resucitó usando barro y huesos, junto con algunas almas extraídas de Kagome, para que le sirviera, pero su plan falló porque no tomó en cuenta mi fuerza de voluntad" -

- "Entonces… ¿Por qué no he… envejecido ni un poco desde ese día… onee-sama?" - le preguntó Kaede tan aterrada que ya estaba llorando. Los demás no podían hacer más que observar, y Kagome solo pudo poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Kaede para intentar consolarla, porque ni ella ni los demás se imaginaban el terror que ella estaba sintiendo por recibir revelación tan repentina y espantosa.

- "Eres tan inocente que no te das cuenta…" - le dijo antes de señalarla con los dedos todos unidos - "¡No tienes en realidad diez años, como crees, sino sesenta, y lo única razón por la que no recuerdas nada de eso y por la que eres una niña de nuevo es porque fuiste rejuvenecida por un hechizo de Naraku! ¡Esa apariencia de niña que tienes no es más que una ilusión!" -

- "No… no puede ser… ¡NOOO!" - gritó Kaede. Parecía que ya no podría soportar más e iba a enloquecer, hasta que se desmayó en los brazos de Kagome, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- "Kikyou, ¿¡por qué hiciste algo tan cruel!" - le dijo Gerardo lleno de furia - "¡Nadie sería capaz de soportar una revelación de ese tipo!" -

- "Ella debía saber la verdad, por muy dura y cruel que fuera. Es lo mejor…" - les dijo Kikyou dándose la vuelta - "Ahora que Kagome ha vuelto a ustedes, y Kaede sabe la verdad, no puedo seguir con ustedes" -

(BGM: Mune no Himeta Omoi – Kaoru Wada)

- "¿Te vas a marchar?" - le preguntó Inuyasha en un tono de voz triste.

- "Perdóname, Inuyasha, pero es cierto: los vivos y los muertos no pueden permanecer juntos" - le dijo Kikyou mientras se elevaba con sus Shinidamachuu, y cuando se giró de nuevo para verlos a todos una última vez antes de partir, todos vieron con mucha claridad que estaba llorando, y su tono frío de voz estaba quebrándose como un cristal - "Solo permaneceré en este mundo para ayudarte en tu batalla con Naraku; y solo quiero pedirte que no mueras hasta que hayas terminado tus objetivos... no soportaría verte en la otra vida lamentándote por haber dejado algo pendiente. Y también… quiero que le des mis disculpas a Kaede… por favor…" -

A los pocos instantes, se alejó tanto que desapareció de la vista.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Every Heart - BoA)


	14. La Compresión del Tiempo

Capítulo 14:

La Compresión del Tiempo

(Opening: Omoide ga Ippai - CoCo)

Tan pronto como llegaron a la aldea de Kaede, Gerardo les pidió a todos que se alejaran por un momento; y que sacaran a todos los que eran niños antes de que Naraku y Kagura hubieran lanzado su maldición sobre la aldea. Una vez completada la tarea, se transformó en dragoon…

- "Dejaremos a Kaede así por ahora para que pueda asimilar todo lo que le dijo Kikyou, creo que será lo mejor" - dijo Gerardo.

- "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo regresar a todos los demás a la normalidad?" - le preguntó Miroku.

- "Sí, solo necesito un poco del agua envejecedora" - respondió mientras sacaba una pequeña parte del agua en el frasco y la enrollaba en una burbuja.

- "¿Harás de nuevo la lluvia sanadora?" - le preguntó Kagome intuyendo su plan.

- "Sí, como la maldición no fue tan fuerte como la que te puso a ti, será fácil deshacerla" – respondió Gerardo mientras se elevaba en el aire - "Ahora todos aléjense para que no sean afectados por el agua envejecedora; y si es necesario pongan un par de barreras" -

Los demás obedecieron alejándose de los límites de la aldea; para que después Miroku y Gabriela colocaran una barrera cada uno.

- "Bueno, hora de probar si mi teoría sirve" – se dijo Gerardo mientras colocaba la burbuja de agua envejecedora en la punta de su espada y cerraba su armadura totalmente (visera y yelmo en el casco y cierre total en el resto de la partes) para que el agua no se filtrara a través de ella. Al momento siguiente, empezó a agitar la espada para arremolinar agua y formar una gran esfera azul oscura sobre él; y luego fundió la burbuja de agua envejecedora con la esfera que había creado - "_Ist Garrse, ah... Leiya Iadlast, vulualwaesa zosph wihatslag oli zosph uklyaar, oli quieralm ealzet zosph phiapz cai..._ ¡Isame!" - cortó la burbuja y batió las alas para esparcir un poco el agua de la lluvia para que alcanzara todos los rincones de la aldea. Y así, todos los aldeanos regresaron a la normalidad tan pronto como la llovizna cesó.

- "¿Qué pasó aquí?" - - "Me sentí como si hubiese dormido durante días" - - "Soñé que era niña de nuevo" - eran los comentarios de los aldeanos confundidos que se escuchaban por todas partes. Al final, los verdaderos niños de la aldea se reencontraron con sus familiares alegremente, haciendo que todo finalmente recuperara su estado de siempre. Excepto…

- "¿Y dónde está Kaede-sama?" - les preguntó el jefe de la aldea, Rikiichi, al grupo.

- "Se encuentra con nosotros, pero la dejaremos en su condición actual por un tiempo más para que su personalidad se restaure" - les dijo Miroku mostrándoles a la pequeña Kaede mientras dormía en los brazos de Kagome. Su cara todavía mostraba la gran tristeza que recibió por lo que le dijo Kikyou.

- "Muy bien, houshi-sama" - le dijo Rikiichi - "Por ahora seré el líder de la aldea hasta que Kaede-sama esté en condiciones de asumir sus responsabilidades de nuevo" -

- "Y espero que no les importe si ayudamos a Kaede-sama a que se recupere" - dijo Asagi.

- "Está bien, se los encargaremos a ustedes, chicos" - les dijo Gerardo. Pensaba que no habría problemas porque si habían logrado hacer equipo con los niños de la aldea para cuidar a sus parientes rejuvenecidos durante el tiempo que estuvieron fuera, el que cuidaran de Kaede sería una tarea más sencilla - "Gracias" -

- "¡Por nada!" - dijo Ai esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Después, Kagome, Gerardo, Gabriela e Inuyasha se despidieron de todos y fueron hasta el pozo para regresar a la época actual, para darle las buenas noticias a la familia de Kagome…

Pasaron tres días; y así, Gerardo y Gabriela fueron por un día a su casa a descansar, les dijo a sus padres sobre la entrevista; y les informó a la escuela a la que asistía, así como a sus familiares y amigos que se iría a estudiar a Japón.

A la entrevista lo acompañaron la familia de Kagome, su propia familia y también Inuyasha, dándole un apoyo tan enorme que no tuvo problemas en pasar la entrevista, así como los exámenes que le pusieron (gracias a la sabiduría extra que había obtenido gracias a Iadlast; y a que se había dedicado totalmente a estudiar los dos días anteriores al examen) e ingresó a estudiar a la escuela de Kagome como estudiante de último año de secundaria. Todos se regocijaron con la noticia. Del mismo modo, aprovecharon la ocasión para inscribir a Gabriela en la misma primaria en la que estudiaba Souta, a fin de evitar problemas posteriores.

Un día después de todos esos sucesos, Gerardo, Kagome y Gabriela estaban en la sala de la casa de Kagome, preparando el equipaje para continuar su travesía…

- "Estos últimos días fueron estresantes, pero al menos logré entrar; ¡Y no tendré que ir a clases hasta septiembre!" - dijo Gerardo, vestido con una camisa azul y un pantalón blue jean.

- "Y creo que va siendo hora de que regresemos a la era Sengoku" - dijo Kagome preparando su mochila.

- "Es cierto, antes de que…" - dijo Gerardo, pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase…

- "¡Oigan! ¿Piensan volver algún día?" - entró Inuyasha a la sala para ver que estaban haciendo: la madre de Kagome estaba de compras, el abuelo estaba limpiando el templo; y Souta y Gabriela estaban jugando en su cuarto.

- "Ya íbamos de regreso cuando llegaste" - dijo Kagome.

- "Bueno, déjenme un segundo para que Gabriela y yo nos cambiemos de ropa antes de regresar" - dijo Gerardo sacando su kimono de su Dragtenm mientras iba para el baño. Cuando regresó, Souta y Gabriela estaban esperándolo en la sala, la segunda ya lista para partir.

- "¿Y cómo ha estado Kaede desde que nos fuimos?" - le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha.

- "Desde que se despertó ha estado algo deprimida, parece que sus recuerdos están despertándose, pero no termina de asimilarlos" - respondió.

- "Y no me extraña, ese tipo de shock es demasiado fuerte como para que sea fácil recuperarse de él en unos cuantos días" - comentó Gerardo mientras ataba su espada a su cintura.

- "Si, bueno… ¿Les parece bien si nos vamos ya?" - preguntó Gabriela.

- "¿Volverán pronto, verdad?" - les preguntó Souta alegremente.

- "Por supuesto, no podemos estar todo el tiempo peleando contra monstruos" - dijo Gerardo mientras salían de la casa. Al poco rato cruzaron el pozo y se encontraron de nuevo la era Sengoku.

- "Bienvenidos de vuelta" - los saludó Miroku cuando los vio salir. Aparentemente, tanto él como Sango y Shippou los habían estado esperando desde que Inuyasha había ido por ellos.

- "Hola a todos" – los saludó Gerardo mientras agitaba la mano en dirección a ellos - "¿Y cómo ha estado todo desde que nos fuimos?" -

- "No hay mucha novedad, solo que ahora la aldea ya no tiene más la protección de Kaede y perdió parte de su sabiduría… pero es mejor que se quede como niña por ahora, creemos que es peligroso regresarla a su edad real mientras todavía sigue confundida" - dijo Sango.

- "¿Y qué hay de Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kouga y Ayame?" - preguntó Kagome cuando no los vio cerca.

- "Mejor olvídalos, Kagome" - dijo Inuyasha - "Sesshomaru y sus acompañantes decidieron continuar viajando lejos de nosotros, mientras que el tonto de Kouga y su novia regresaron a sus madrigueras cuando regresé de acompañarlos en el viaje de vuelta" -

- "Creo que eso significa que nosotros seremos los únicos en seguir el viaje para vencer a Naraku y a Tenebross" - dijo Gabriela suspirando decepcionada.

- "Ni modo, ese es nuestro deber" - dijo Shippou negando con la cabeza como si no hubiera remedio.

- "¿Continuamos nuestro viaje ahora mismo, entonces?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Claro que sí, ese par de imbéciles deben haber estado aprovechando los cuatro días que estuvieron resolviendo asuntos en la otra época" - dijo Inuyasha.

Y mientras partían…

- "Por lo que veo nuestros planes no han sido más que un rotundo fracaso" - dijo Naraku mientras observaba a sus enemigos salir de viaje.

- "Sí, no tramamos con suficiente cuidado nuestras artimañas. Por ahora, dejaremos a Kagome para después, y mientras, nos enfocaremos en aniquilar a los núcleos de su grupo" - dijo Tenebross siniestramente.

- "La clásica estrategia de ¨matas a los más fuertes y el grupo se desmorona¨," - dijo Naraku entre sus clásicas risas malévolas - "Te refieres a matar a Inuyasha y a Gerardo, ¿no es así?" -

- "Exacto, así los demás serán presa fácil para nosotros; y tengo la forma perfecta de deshacerme de esos tontos…" - respondió para después hacer aparecer un círculo verde enfrente de él - "¡Kazein!" -

Del círculo salió una brisa negra; y se formó un demonio alto, cubierto totalmente por su túnica morada, y una capucha, también morada, en la cual brillaban siniestramente dos ojos rojos.

- "Amo, espero sus órdenes" - dijo el demonio.

- "Kazein, quiero que manipules la mente de Gerardo para que haga una tontería que le cueste la vida a él y a Inuyasha; y si con eso te deshaces también de todo su grupo, mejor aún…" - le ordenó Tenebross.

- "Si, Tenebross-sama…" - dijo Kazein inclinándose - "Le juro que cumpliré a cabalidad sus órdenes" -

- "Solo te doy una condición, trata de que no muera la muchacha de los poderes sagrados, que la necesitamos" -

Kazein asintió; y luego se desvaneció en una débil ráfaga de viento.

- 'Que patético' - pensó Kagura - 'Una criatura del viento, similar a mí, que no conoce lo que significa la libertad; y sigue atado a su amo como si fuera un perro con correa' -

Inuyasha, Gerardo y los demás ya habían partido; y en ese momento estaban cruzando una explanada que estaba entre dos bosques, cuando de repente empezó a soplar un viento ominoso.

- "Algo me está dando un mal presentimiento…" - dijo Inuyasha preparándose para la batalla - "Todo este viento apesta a Naraku…" -

- "¿Crees que sea Kagura?" - le preguntó Kagome.

- "No, también tiene mezclado el olor de Tenebross; y huele diferente a la esencia de Kagura" - respondió Inuyasha.

- "Pero no cabe duda de que es un monstruo de viento" - dijo Gerardo mirando el horizonte. Luego, una ráfaga de viento lo abofeteó, le atravesó la cabeza; y Gerardo se quedó como si estuviera bajo hipnosis, con la mirada perdida y los ojos nublados.

- "Onii-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Gabriela preocupada.

- "Si, Gaby… Me encuentro bien…" - dijo Gerardo sonando extrañamente distante - "Y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para ponerle fin a esto de inmediato…" -

- "¿De qué locura estás hablando?" - preguntó Inuyasha, ya que las palabras que Gerardo acababa de decir habían llamado la atención de todos.

- "Ya les mencioné sobre los seis elementos básicos, pero no les dije nada sobre el resto de la escala elemental" - dijo Gerardo burlonamente.

- "¿Puedes explicarnos con más claridad?" - le pidió Miroku.

- "Por supuesto, a parte de los seis elementos principales, están tres elementos secundarios (Naturaleza, Trueno y Hielo); los tres atributos (Sol, Luna y Estrellas), que son los elementos más poderosos que una criatura viva puede dominar; los dos elementos prohibidos (Sombra y Veneno), que nadie debe utilizar jamás; y por último, el elemento supremo, el Tiempo" - explicó Gerardo.

- "¿El elemento supremo?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, ese elemento se crea de la unión de todos los demás, a excepción de los prohibidos; y solo puede ser manipulado por los dioses, dado su inmenso poder, o por el dragón supremo… Infini" - dijo Gerardo mientras exhibía una sonrisa demente.

- "¿Y cómo podemos llamarlo?" - preguntó Kagome dando una palmada - "¡Si el elemento Tiempo es tan poderoso, entonces podríamos ganar esta batalla fácilmente!" -

- "He, he, he, he… no podemos llamarlo, porque no existe…" - dijo Gerardo, pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo - "No existe porque nosotros somos quienes lo creamos, al combinar nuestros poderes elementales" -

- "¿Quieres decir que nos fusionamos o algo así?" - preguntó Shippou.

- "Eso mismo; y si quieren podemos intentar la fusión ahora mismo" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Bueno, no perdemos nada con probarlo" - dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros. Los demás asintieron, pero no sospechaban que con esto ya habían caído en la trampa de Tenebross. Un rato después, Gerardo había dibujado una réplica perfecta del Sello Elemental (el emblema que contenía una representación de todos los elementos) con hielo sobre la hierba; y les había pedido a todos que ocuparan un puesto determinado sobre el emblema.

- "Err… ¿Seguro que es seguro?" - preguntó Shippou asustado.

- "Si, no creo que vaya a pasar nada" - respondió Gerardo.

- "¡Pero faltan varias esencias para hacer la fusión!" - dijo Gabriela, mostrando una chispa de sabiduría muy grande para su edad - "¡Tenemos a los seis elementos principales y la Luna, pero nos faltan los tres elementos secundarios, el Sol y las Estrellas!" -

- "No importa, con lo que tenemos ya podemos crear a Infini" - dijo Gerardo mientras se colocaba en el lugar que correspondía al agua.

- "¿Y ahora qué?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Levanten el brazo en el que llevan sus Dragtenms…" - respondió Gerardo. Todos levantaron el brazo mientras que Gerardo y Gabriela se quitaban sus cristales de dragón del cuello y los sostenían en alto.

- "_Zyacc Alttyaok, ah, leiya Faarsaszyattsei… jewizdau dea iadlast, efstrian dea pirazsyec, aghihal dea kiols, jedivile dea tiarrashe, ripushial dea illyusea, qafumya dea phinambrea, naseanlia dea iadlicae, wimelia dea tiargualh, rakileim dea uzakamre, vurtfetclee dea saetsulia, wairogir dea syohylyou oli purofaseith dea yastolia, eathsa, phaph kyuluphe cai razaium pawatz dea myallade… ¡Dragyacch, Eathza! ¡Vasamweza, Infini_!" -

(BGM: Kaze no Ryojin – Kow Ohtani)

Tan pronto como las palabras se terminaron de pronunciar, el círculo empezó a brillar en varios colores, al igual que las marcas sobre las que estaban parados.

- "Por ahora todo bien…" - dijo Gabriela, preocupada porque pensaba que esto no iba funcionar.

El brillo de los elementos empezó a aumentar; y se escuchó el llanto de un dragón. Luego, todos empezaron a brillar en el color de sus elementos correspondientes, mientras el círculo central se volvía un vórtice multicolor y empezaba a absorber energía.

Pero entonces, el cielo se oscureció, una descarga eléctrica empezó a recorrer todo el sello; y la absorción de energía empezó a incrementar su fuerza.

- "¿Qué está pasando?" - dijo Inuyasha al ver que una barrera había rodeado el círculo y no podían salir.

- "¿Es esto normal?" - dijo Kagome arrodillándose para que el agujero de energía no la absorbiera. Gerardo despertó de su locura en ese instante.

- "¿Qué rayos…? ¡NO!" - dijo mientras veía con terror lo que había ocasionado - "¡La fusión se salió de control!" -

- "¿Qué fue lo que provocó esto?" - preguntó Miroku sosteniéndose con su cetro - "¡Esta fuerza es igual a la de mi Kazaana!" -

- "¡Como faltan elementos y no poseemos el Corazón de Dragón, la esencia de Infini no pudo ser invocada correctamente para realizar la fusión!" - dijo Gerardo espantado.

- "¿Y qué sucederá ahora?" - preguntó Sango asustada, sosteniéndose del Hiraikotsu que tenía clavado en el suelo.

- "¡No podemos hacer nada, no sé qué irá a pasar!" - respondió Gerardo tan impotente como aterrorizado.

Luego, un gran rayo blanco cayó de un remolino que había en el oscuro cielo, exactamente sobre el centro del sello, rompiendo la barrera y haciendo que todos salieran volando por el impacto; y perdieran la conciencia…

Inuyasha se despertó bajo la sombra de varios árboles, entre cuyas hojas se filtraba la luz del sol. Lo primero que hizo fue incorporarse; y cuando miró alrededor, vio que a su lado se encontraba una niña desmayada, vestida como Miko, descalza; y peinada como Sango, con una mochila a su lado y varias cosas apiladas a su alrededor; y a su alrededor se encontraban otras personas desmayadas: una niña vestida con un kosode rosado y blanco, un anciano que parecía un sacerdote de alto rango; un niño vestido con un kosode azul; una muchacha muy parecida a Kikyou, en aspecto y con ropas similares; y una criatura parecida a un zorro gigante…

- "¿Dónde rayos estoy?" - se preguntó Inuyasha; y luego se fijó en la niña que tenía más cerca; y empezó a zarandearla para que se despertara - "¡Kagome! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Vamos, sal de eso de una vez!" -

De tantas agitadas, la niña abrió los ojos de golpe; y luego…

- "¡ABAJO!" - dijo de inmediato, Inuyasha cayó al piso; y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho - "¡Eh! Inuyasha… ¿te encuentras bien?" -

- "Dime tu qué crees…" - le respondió Inuyasha desde el suelo.

- "Perdóname, es que fue un reflejo, pero… ¿Cómo rejuveneciste de nuevo?" - le preguntó Kagome.

- "¿De que estas hablando?" - le preguntó Inuyasha - "Tu eres la que…" -

Kagome sacó un espejo de su mochila de inmediato, y ambos dieron un gran grito cuando vieron sus reflejos.

- "¡Maldición! ¡No de nuevo!" - dijo Inuyasha irritado.

- "Esto es muy extraño, no recuerdo que nos hayamos tomado el agua; y además, ¡tenemos nuestros recuerdos aunque no llevamos los medallones puestos!" - dijo Kagome mientras se revisaba a sí misma - "¡Y además, mi ropa y peinado se cambiaron por si solos!" -

- "¡Creo que eso tuvo que ver con el estúpido experimento que hizo ese Gerardo!" - dijo Inuyasha tronándose los nudillos - "Cuando lo vea lo…" -

- "Contrólate, recuerda que parece que estaba poseído. Pero, ¿quiénes serán estas personas?" - preguntó Kagome cuando vio a los otros "No serán…" -

- "Si, creo que ella es Sango" - dijo Inuyasha examinando a la otra niña - "Y creo que este viejo feo es Miroku" -

- "Y esta muchacha…" - dijo Kagome viéndola - "Parece Kikyou, pero su aura…" -

- "¿Qué tiene de especial?" - dijo Inuyasha sonrojado, cuando miró de cerca a la muchacha. De inmediato notó que no era Kikyou por su aroma.

- "Su aura no es reiryoku, sino Seiryouku" - dijo Kagome - "¡Es Gabriela!" -

- "Y creo que acertaron" - dijo el niño, el cual acaba de despertarse y se había puesto en pie.

- "Eres Gerardo-kun, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó Kagome para estar segura. El niño era prácticamente igual a Jousui, pero su kosode parecía estar hecho de algodón y no llevaba ningún tipo de emblemas; y más bien estaba remendado y parchado, además de que no llevaba ni siquiera sandalias. Su aspecto contrastaba totalmente con el elaborado kimono que llevaba Gerardo; y aunque sus ojos mostraban inteligencia, no era tan notable porque no llevaba sus gafas.

- "Si, soy yo" - dijo el niño con una voz que denotaba una gran vergüenza - "Y vaya desgracia en la que hice que cayéramos" -

Inuyasha fue de inmediato, la agarró de la pechera del kosode y lo levantó.

- "¡Idiota, nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones!" -

Inuyasha esperaba verle por lo menos la mirada desafiante, o su tranquilidad inmutable, como la vez que lo había agarrado de la pechera de su propio kimono cuando se conocieron.

- "¡Te lo explicaré todo!" - le dijo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, y sus ojos empezaban a soltar lágrimas - "¡Pero no me lastimes!" -

Inuyasha se había sorprendido tanto por esto, que lo soltó de inmediato, mientras que Kagome fue hasta él para tranquilizarlo.

- "Creo que te excediste, Inuyasha" - lo reprendió Kagome mientras sobaba a Gerardo en el hombro.

- "No pensé que reaccionaría tan… patéticamente" - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- "Bueno, ¿nos puedes explicar que sucedió?" - le pidió Kagome cuando hubieron parado los sollozos de Gerardo.

- "Esta bien…" - Gerardo tomó aire y comenzó - "Cuando la fusión falló, terminamos causando una Compresión del Tiempo; y bueno… eso nos terminó tragando a todos" -

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron confundidos, primero porque Inuyasha no entendía muy bien lo que significaban esas palabras; y ambos porque aunque ahora Gerardo no parecía más que un niño llorón, aún era tan inteligente como siempre.

- "¿Qué es eso de la Compresión de Tiempo?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Significa que los tres estados del tiempo: pasado, presente y futuro, se unen en uno solo dentro del sello en el que realizamos la fusión fallida para luego separarse violentamente. Esto nos envía a una época y lugar al azar, nos cambia la apariencia y las edades; y también puede añadir o borrar recuerdos. Es como si todas las eras se uniesen en una bomba que hace explosión inmediatamente después de formarse" -

- "Significa que ahora estamos en otra época…" - dijo Kagome.

- "Y por lo que veo sus memorias, al igual que las mías, siguen intactas" - dijo Gerardo suspirando de alivio.

- "Sí, no hemos olvidado nada" - dijo Inuyasha antipáticamente.

- "¿Y aún cargan todas sus pertenencias?" - les preguntó de nuevo. Se pusieron a revisarse de nuevo; y al final, pudieron ver que fuera de los cambios de apariencia, aún cargaban todos sus objetos.

- "Y... ¿Y hay alguna forma de salir de esto?" - preguntó Kagome temiendo la respuesta.

- "Esperar a que los efectos de la Compresión se deshagan por sí solos y nos envíe de vuelta" - dijo Gerardo - "Eso también eliminará todas las alteraciones que nos causó"-

- "¿Y cuánto tardara esa estúpida Compresión en deshacerse?" - dijo Inuyasha impaciente.

- "Puede tardarse unos minutos…" - comenzó Gerardo.

- "O varios años" - dijo Gabriela, la cual llevaba un buen rato despierta, pero no se había movido para escuchar la conversación.

- "¿¡Hermana!" - dijo Gerardo viendo a la Kikyou de cabellos claros que tenía enfrente de él.

- "Parece que se cambiaron nuestros papeles, ¿no es así, otouto-chan?" - le preguntó Gabriela con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- "¡Yo soy tu hermano mayor!" - estalló Gerardo en cólera cuando Gabriela le dijo así - "¡Y prefiero caer muerto antes que decirte onee-san!" -

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron con una gota cada uno: aunque sus personalidades habían cambiado, era evidente que los rasgos esenciales de ambos seguían iguales (sabiduría y relaciones de ¨respeto¨ entre ambos).

- "Si que son escandalosos, ¿no es así?" - preguntó el anciano cuando se acercó hasta ellos. Como fue por sorpresa todos se alejaron un poco de él.

- "Por lo que veo Miroku ya se despertó" - le dijo Gerardo a Inuyasha.

- "Sí; y por desgracia con mi aspecto actual ya no podré conseguir pareja" - dijo suspirando de la decepción. Luego, se acercó hasta Gabriela - "¿Quisieras tener un hijo conmigo?" -

Y para colmo, le hizo lo mismo que le hacía siempre a Sango.

- "¿¡Cómo se atreve!" - dijo Gabriela mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con su arco; y además, recibió una patada en el trasero de parte de Gerardo.

- "¡No toques a mi hermana, viejo verde!" - le dijo mostrando una expresión de repugnancia inmensa.

Inuyasha y Kagome empezaron a reírse con la escena, hasta que notaron que las otras dos personas que habían estado inconscientes ya no estaban con ellos.

- "¿Dónde habrán ido?" - se preguntó Kagome en voz alta, llamando la atención de los demás.

- "No lo sé…" - dijo Inuyasha mientras veía a Gabriela de reojo, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta, Inuyasha volteó la mirada de inmediato.

- "¿Qué? ¿Acaso parezco tu amor perdido?" - le preguntó Gabriela burlonamente.

- "¡No es eso!" - dijo Inuyasha muerto de vergüenza, pero luego sintió como si algo caliente le hubiera golpeado en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio que su haori estaba chamuscado con flamas azules - "¿¡Qué es esto!" -

Gerardo dio una palmada y sacó algo de agua de las plantas que tenía cerca para apagarle las llamas. Luego, regresó el agua a su sitio.

- "Debe ser Shippou seguramente, pero no lo hemos visto desde que hicimos esa fusión fallida" - dijo Kagome extrañada mientras chequeaba las marcas que habían dejado las flamas. Escucharon a algo moverse entre los arbustos que tenían cerca. Gerardo formó agua a partir de la humedad que había en el aire y se la arrojó a los arbustos. Escucharon un chillido y el zorro al que habían visto antes salió de ellos sacudiéndose el agua.

- "Ya me empezabas a extrañar, ¿verdad Kagome?" - dijo el zorro con una voz algo avergonzada, aunque después la cambió a un tono más grave y se dirigió a Inuyasha - "Y espero que estés listo para mi venganza, perrito…" -

- "¡No me digas así!" - le espetó Inuyasha desagradablemente - "¿Y qué, acaso ahora tienes vergüenza de tomar apariencia humana, Shippou?" -

- "Perdona, ¿te refieres a esto?" - le preguntó Shippou para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo; y reaparecer con una forma bastante similar a la de Inuyasha de adulto, excepto porque tenía orejas de zorro, cola y llevaba la misma ropa que llevaba en su forma de niño, solo que alargada para su tamaño. Además, sus ojos y cabello seguían teniendo sus mismos colores.

- "¿Por qué rayos te pareces tanto a mí?" - dijo Inuyasha cuando lo vio.

- "Porque esta es mi apariencia adulta" - le dijo Shippou desagradablemente, como si lo estuviera regañando - "Y veo que esa extraña magia también los cambió a ustedes" -

- "Tres envejecidos y cuatro rejuvenecidos" - masculló Gerardo - "Por lo que veo la compresión nos causó una inversión de edades" -

- "¿Quieres decir que los más jóvenes envejecieron y los mayores rejuvenecieron?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Sí, aunque parece que Miroku fue la excepción, extrañamente" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Entonces la otra niña que vimos, ¡era realmente Sango!" - dijo Inuyasha golpeándose la frente.

- "Disculpen, ¿pero ustedes me conocen?" - dijo ella mientras salía de detrás de un árbol temblando, con Kirara en su forma pequeña en sus brazos.

- "Eh… sí, Sango" - dijo Miroku.

- "Señor monje, ¿entonces por qué anda con esas criaturas y esos niños?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Porque son mis siervos" - dijo con arrogancia (todos lo terminaron viendo con rabia) - "Y los niños son mis aprendices" -

- "¿También el hanyou?" -

- "Sí, necesitaba un hogar, al igual que los otros y yo se lo brindé" - respondió Miroku.

- "Por cierto, Miroku-sama... ¿no hubo ningún problema con su Kazaana?" - le preguntó Kagome.

- "No, solo aumentó un poco de tamaño, más no lo suficiente como para que pasara algo grave" - respondió Miroku tranquilamente.

- "Tuvimos suerte, ya que si la compresión lo hubiese hecho aumentar más de tamaño, hubiésemos desaparecido todos dentro" - dijo Gerardo gravemente.

- "Veo que aún sigues siendo tan sabio como siempre, Gerardo-kun" - dijo Miroku.

- "Tal vez, pero su apariencia muestra todo lo contrario" - dijo Shippou. Gerardo solo se avergonzó de nuevo, mientras que Kagome solo suspiraba y usaba su Dragtemn para volver a guardar su mochila y los otros objetos que estaban caídos cerca.

Sin embargo, no pudieron seguir conversando porque una flecha se clavó en un árbol que estaba a unos centímetros de Shippou; y mientras todos se preguntaban quién la había lanzado, vieron a una mujer entrar al bosque donde ellos estaban; y se quedó apuntándole a Shippou. Era Kikyou…

- "¿Eres un youkai, correcto?" - preguntó Kikyou con la desconfianza impresa en el rostro.

- "Sí, pero ¿por qué me ataca, Kikyou-san?" - preguntó Shippou.

- "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, criatura?" - le preguntó Kikyou de inmediato.

- "Kikyou, ¿no sabes quiénes somos?" - le preguntó Inuyasha. Kikyou se volteó para mirarlo.

- "No, pero tú te pareces mucho a un hanyou que está siempre cerca de mí…" - le dijo arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura. Por lo visto, ya no consideraba a Shippou como una amenaza.

- "¡Kikyou! ¿Sucede algo?" - preguntó una voz conocida desde la entrada del bosque.

- "No, Inuyasha, no sucede nada" - le respondió Kikyou tranquilamente. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta; y cuando el dueño de la voz llegó al lugar, a Inuyasha sintió que se le iba el alma: era él mismo en su forma adulta; y sin el collar encima.

- "¿Y quién se supone que son estos?" - preguntó; y luego se fijó en su contraparte más joven - "Oye, enano, ¿por qué te me pareces tanto?" -

- "¿¡A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE LLAMAS ENANO!" - le gritó y antes que el otro Inuyasha le contestara, Kagome, Gabriela y Gerardo lo tomaron del cuello de su haori y lo arrastraron para atrás, escondiéndolo de la vista de los demás, aparte de que lo alejaron tanto como pudieron para que no pudieran escucharlos.

- "¿Qué crees que haces?" - le reprimió Gabriela.

- "¿Qué parece? No soporto que me digan así, ni siquiera viniendo de mí mismo" - dijo Inuyasha mientras hacía un puchero.

- "Pero eso es una gran tontería…" - dijo Gerardo - "¿Y no te has dado cuenta?" -

- "¿De qué?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "De que estamos en el pasado" - dijo Kagome - "Estamos 50 años en el pasado, antes de que todo comenzara" -

- "Eso significa…" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se le iluminaba el rostro.

- "Espero que no estés planeando interferir en los sucesos que ya ocurrieron" dijo Gabriela con severidad, intuyendo porque se alegraba tanto.

- "¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo en que quiera salvar a Kikyou de Naraku?" - preguntó Inuyasha con rabia.

- "¡Sí! ¡Si cambias el pasado, alterarás toda la línea de historia! ¡Eso significa que nunca conocerás a Kagome; y ninguno de nosotros estará aquí porque sus aventuras jamás habrían comenzado!" - le gritó Gabriela para que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto - "¡Trata de pensar en algo más que no sea tu antigua relación!" -

- "Está bien, entiendo… No interferiré…" - dijo Inuyasha irritado después de un rato.

- "Eso queríamos escuchar" - le dijo Gerardo mientras él y los otros se preparaban para regresar - "Y se nos olvidó decirte que no interferir significa que no puedes hacer nada que cambie la historia; y eso significa hablarles del futuro o tu nombre, y tampoco debes pelear contra tu yo del pasado, ¿entendido?" -

(N/A: Para diferenciar a ambos Inuyasha, el del futuro va a ser nombrado Inu, mientras que el del pasado [el que acompaña a Kikyou] va a ser nombrado como Inuyasha)

Inu solo gruñó como respuesta. Al poco rato, encontraron a Kikyou, a Inuyasha, a Shippou, a Sango y a Miroku sentados sobre la hierba hablando tranquilamente. Por lo visto, ya Miroku sospechaba sobre la situación actual y sólo les había comentado que él tenía una mano maldita y de que ellos tenían poderes, pero les dijo que el motivo de su viaje era matar seres malignos; y no les había comentado una sola palabra acerca de Naraku o Tenebross.

- "Ryoku-sama, ¿y usted deja que estos chicos peleen contra esos monstruos?" - preguntó Kikyou con gran preocupación - "¿No es muy peligroso para ellos?" -

- "No, para nada" - dijo Miroku entre risas, aunque todos se cayeron para atrás cuando escucharon el nombre que Miroku se había puesto; y se preguntaban qué nombre les habría puesto él a ellos - "Como ya dije, todos tienen poderes especiales y si las cosas se salen de su control, Kitsune-san, Hikari-san y yo podemos remediarlo" -

Miroku continuó riéndose, aunque Inu y los demás querían matarlo por sugerir que eran débiles.

- "Disculpen, pequeños ¿me podrían decir sus nombres y las habilidades que posee?" - les preguntó Kikyou. Después de lo que dijo Miroku, tenía mucho interés en saber sobre ello.

- "Ni siquiera pienses en sacar a Tessaiga" - le susurró Kagome a Inu.

- "Está bien…" - dijo con obstinación mientras pensaba que esta situación no podría ser más rara.

- "Bueno… nosotros somos Sui, Hikari, Inu, Fuuka, y San..." - dijo Gerardo inventando los nombres tan pronto como le fue posible. No podía decirle sus nombres reales a Kikyou, ni tampoco podía volver a usar los nombres que habían usado durante su estadía en Ryuusei - "Y preferiríamos no mostrar nuestras habilidades, es que... es importante que se mantengan en secreto…" -

- "Comprendo" - dijo Kikyou, para luego voltearse hacia Gabriela – "Aunque encuentro curioso que Hikari-san tenga tanto parecido conmigo…"

Gabriela solo empezó a jugar con sus manos mientras se ruborizaba. Gerardo y Kagome solo se rieron ante esto, mientras que Inu suspiró de exasperación.

- "Cobardes…" - gruñó Inuyasha - "Primero este viejo nos presume que tienen 'grandes' habilidades; ¿y ahora nos salen con que tienen que mantenerlas en secreto? Creo que están mintiendo" -

- "Sí las queremos usar o no, es asunto nuestro" - dijo Gabriela; y allí su parecido con Kikyou calmó a todos los de su grupo, que ya estaban sujetando sus armas aunque no las habían desenfundado, pero no calmó a Inuyasha.

- "Qué lástima, ya quería eso, en especial a ver que tiene ese niño tonto" - dijo señalando a su contraparte del futuro, lo cual fue un grave error. Enfureció al pequeño hanyou tanto, que se abalanzó contra él y empezaron a pelear.

- "¡No, espera!" - le dijo Kagome.

- "¡Inuyasha, detente, ese niño no te ha hecho nada!" - le dijo Kikyou.

- "¡No importa, esto es justo lo que quería!" - respondió Inuyasha - "¡Sankontessou!" -

- "¡Sankontessou!" - ambos ejecutaron el ataque al mismo tiempo, pero como Inu tenía el cuerpo más pequeño, recibió el golpe sin que su ataque llegara a hacerle daño a su oponente.

- "¡Rayos!" - dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro que le había golpeado - "No tomé en cuenta que ahora tengo los brazos y las piernas más cortos, por eso detesto tener este tamaño…" -

- "Como lo pensé, eres patético" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "¡No me subestimes!" - dijo Inu mientras clavaba sus garras en las palmas de sus manos para cubrirlas de sangre - "¡Hijinkessou!" -

La oleada de ondas rojas golpeó a Inuyasha, pero no le hizo casi nada de daño.

- "No sé cómo aprendiste esa técnica, pero déjame decirte que no tienes la fuerza necesaria para usarla" - dijo mientras se clavaba las garras en su hombro - "¡Hijinkessou!"

Inu apenas se pudo mover para esquivar la oleada, pero estaba todavía lastimado en su hombro. Ya había perdido el poco de autocontrol que le quedaba…

- "¡Maldito, ya verás!" - gritó mientras sacaba la Tessaiga de su funda.

- "¡No!" - gritó Kagome mientras que Gabriela daba una palmada y susurraba tan suave y rápidamente como podía un conjuro.

- "_Ochis meya, ah... lay lusya... cruba syayul ulkiarea ika yst cezet syayul giolamu ika..."_ - cuando la Tessaiga brilló para transformarse, no tenía su apariencia de siempre, sino que ahora tenía un aspecto idéntico al de la Tenseiga.

- "Así que una espada…" - dijo Inuyasha pensando cuan interesante se había vuelto esto - "¡Veamos que puedes hacer al respecto!" -

- "¡No vayas a matarlo!" - le dijo Kagome.

- "¡No tienes que recordármelo!" – gruñó Inu mientras continuaba la pelea con su yo del pasado, aunque ahora estaba algo más pareja.

- "Refracción de luz" - le susurró Gerardo a Gabriela mientras le sonreía - "Eso si fue pensar rápido, Gaby" -

- "Tenía que usar mi Koutesabaki de algún modo útil, ¿o no?" - dijo mientras los dos se reían. Después de un rato, los dos Inuyasha se cansaron y decidieron dejar su pelea en empate.

- "Al parecer no hubo necesidad de que nos preocupáramos de que las cosas empeoraran" - dijo Shippou mientras tomaba un poco del té que Miroku había preparado mientras conversaba con Kikyou.

- "Sí, pensamos que terminarían matándose el uno al otro" - dijo Miroku - "Pero al parecer, esos dos ya están muy cansados para seguir" -

- "Y, Kikyou-sama, ¿Puedo preguntar que hacían usted e Inuyasha-san antes de venir aquí?" - dijo Gerardo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Eh… bueno… creo que deberíamos irnos ya" - dijo Kikyou poniéndose nerviosa de repente - "Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto" -

- "Keh… como sea" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y seguía a Kikyou.

Esperaron un poco; y cuando sintieron que ya era seguro, todos menos Sango se tiraron al suelo y suspiraron de alivio.

- "Al menos no terminamos alterando el pasado" - dijo Kagome, aunque Sango no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- "Por lo que veo nos arrojaron 50 años al pasado, ¿podrían explicarnos lo ocurrido?" - dijo Miroku.

Después de un rato, en el que Gabriela y Gerardo dieron todas las explicaciones pertinentes sobre la Compresión del Tiempo y la fusión fallida…

- "¿Y cómo podremos regresar a nuestra época y a la normalidad?" - preguntó Shippou.

- "Sólo podemos esperar a que la grieta de tiempo se cierre, así la Compresión cesará, nos enviará a nuestra época; y además nos regresará a la normalidad" - respondió Gabriela.

- "¿Y eso tardará mucho?" - preguntó Miroku.

- "Ellos dijeron que no sabían, el cierre puede tardar unos instantes, o todo el tiempo hacia atrás que nos lanzó la grieta" - dijo Kagome.

- "Esos significa que podemos pasar hasta cincuenta largos años esperando, para aquellos que no hayan entendido" - dijo Inu.

- "Bueno como sea, lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutar del espectáculo por ahora; y sin interferir para evitar que la línea de tiempo se dañe" - dijo Gerardo.

- "No convences tanto, ya no pareces tan sabio con ese aspecto de niño aldeano" - dijo Shippou.

- "Lo sé…" - dijo avergonzándose de nuevo.

- "Y te recuerdo que aún no te hemos perdonado por el desastre que hiciste" - le gruñó Inuyasha. Gerardo solo bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

- "Disculpen… No entiendo bien que sucede, ¿pero significa esto que somos amigos y que nos pasó algo?" - preguntó Sango un poco acobardada.

- "Sí, pero no te preocupes" - le dijo Kagome mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombre - "Con el tiempo, recordarás y entenderás todo, Sango-chan" -

- "No te esfuerces demasiado con ello por ahora" - le aconsejó Miroku amablemente.

Mientras tanto, Inu ya se había adelantado y estaba viendo a la Kikyou y al Inuyasha del pasado, los cuales se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

- "¿Qué miras?" - le preguntó Kagome para luego acercarse a él para ver; al igual que los demás.

- "¿Añorando los momentos que vamos a ver?" - preguntó Gabriela en tono de burla cuando vio de que se trataba.

- "¡Oye! ¡Me robaste lo que iba a decir!" - le gruñó Gerardo.

- "Lo siento" -

- "Ya hagan silencio para que podamos escuchar" - les dijo Shippou mientras él y los demás se quedaban observando a los dos antiguos enamorados escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

- "Kikyou… quiero que tengas esto…" - dijo Inuyasha mientras le entregaba una pequeña concha.

- "Inuyasha, ¿qué es?" - preguntó Kikyou intrigada.

- "Es algo que he llevado conmigo, pero no me sirve de nada. Tómalo" -

En cuanto lo abrió, Kikyou vio que era un pequeño maquillaje rojo para los labios.

- "Eso y el kimono de las ratas de fuego son los únicos recuerdos que me quedan de mi madre" - dijo con tristeza.

- "Tu madre era humana, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Kikyou.

- "Sí, así era…" -

- "Pero… ¿Estás seguro de querer darme algo tan valioso?" - le preguntó Kikyou preocupada.

- "No importa, todavía tengo de recuerdo el kimono de las ratas de fuego que llevo puesto; y además, me resulta más útil…" -

Kikyou se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

- "Perdóname. Sin saberlo, lo atravesé tantas veces con mis flechas" - le dijo mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

- "Oh, vamos. Eso no importa" - le dijo Inuyasha alegremente - "¿Y qué era eso que me ibas a dar?" -

Kikyou levantó la manga izquierda de su haori y metió su mano dentro. Tomó el collar que llevaba en el bolsillo interior, pero inmediatamente después lo soltó.

- "Ah, perdóname. Lo olvidé" - le dijo Kikyou con una sonrisa.

- "¿Y por qué?" - dijo Inuyasha decepcionado - "¡Yo que esperaba tan ansiosamente!" -

- "¿De verdad está bien que yo tenga esto?" - le preguntó Kikyou después de haber visto la pequeña concha de nuevo.

- "Claro" - respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

- "Estuve ansioso por nada, entonces" - dijo Inu desde su escondite un tanto molesto - "No me esperaba eso de Kikyou, parece más propio de Kagome" -

- "Perdona, ¿pero qué fue lo que dijiste?" - dijo Kagome, tan molesta que estaba echando chispas por los ojos.

- "Err… no fue nada…" -

- "Esto si es interesante, así veremos muchas cosas de las que no sabíamos" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Sí, pero se hará aburrido después de un tiempo" - dijo Gabriela.

- "Cierto, pero al menos Tenebross no podrá aprovecharse de que no estemos haciendo nada" - dijo Miroku - "Y quería saber un poco más sobre el pasado de nuestro querido hanyou" -

Luego, todo se desvaneció alrededor de ellos y se quedaron flotando en medio de la oscuridad. Luego, empezaron a brillar luces rojizas desde lo lejos.

- "¿Qué sucedió?" - preguntó Inu, para luego gritarle a Gerardo - "¡No me digas que hiciste alguna otra estupidez!" -

- "Te equivocas, esta vez yo no hice nada…" - dijo Gerardo asustado.

- "Esto es la compresión deshaciéndose" - dijo Gabriela.

- "¿Finalmente está cesando?" - dijo Kagome.

- "¿Podremos volver?" - preguntó Shippou.

- "No estamos seguros, tendremos que esperar a ver" - respondió Gabriela, luego, todos ellos brillaron en los colores de sus elementos, pero cuando se miraron, solo habían sufrido pequeños cambios. Gerardo ya se veía un poco más alto, al igual que Inu, Kagome y Sango, mientras que Gabriela y Shippou se habían encogido un poco y Miroku se veía algo más joven, porque se le habían desvanecido algunas arrugas y su cabello había pasado de blanco a gris claro. Luego, las luces dejaron de brillar y reaparecieron en un camino cubierto de nieve. Todos menos Inu empezaron a temblar porque no llevaban nada que los protegiera del frío.

- "Urghh… q-q-que frío…" - dijo Gerardo tiritando.

- "¿Y no pueden hacer nada con sus poderes?" - preguntó Inu extrañado.

- "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Podemos controlar los elementos, pero no podemos cambiar el clima si no está alguien que pueda manipular el fuego, hielo o viento!" - dijo Gabriela mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos y se frotaba.

- "¡Shh!" - los calló Shippou - "Alguien se acerca" -

De inmediato, Gabriela dio una palmada - "_Ochis meya, lay lusya, cruba sossaks yst eshille sossaks giolamu..._" - y los envolvió con una cortina de luz para protegerlos de las miradas.

- "¿Otra vez empleando la refracción de luz?" - preguntó Kagome mientras se frotaba las manos.

- "Sí; y me temo que tendremos que hacerlo con mucha frecuencia hasta que esto termine" - dijo Gabriela con un tono de voz que mostraba lo poco dispuesta que estaba a seguir haciéndolo, además del frío. Luego, vieron de cerca a la persona que habían avistado antes: era Kikyou; y llevaba un gran sombrero y estaba envuelta en un traje de paja para protegerse del helado clima, mientras que Inuyasha la seguía desde la distancia.

- "Que envidia, no soporto este frío…" - dijo Gerardo mientras se frotaba todo el cuerpo.

- "Si que son quejumbrosos" - dijo Inu mientras los veía tiritando.

- "Kagome, ¿puedes colocar una barrera para que el otro Inuyasha no nos escuche o detecte nuestros olores?" - le preguntó Miroku mientras se soplaba las manos.

- "Bueno… lo intentaré... aunque no sé si me vaya a salir bien... la única vez que lo hice fue cuando Naraku me hizo eso…" - dijo mientras se concentraba y levantaba las manos. A los pocos instantes, se había formado un campo de fuerza azul un poco antes de donde Gabriela había creado la cortina de luz.

- "¡Vaya, me quedó muy bien!" - dijo Kagome ante el asombro de los demás y de sí misma.

- "Y por lo que veo nosotros podemos verlos y oírlos, pero ellos a nosotros no" - dijo Miroku.

- "Kagome, ¿entonces eres una miko?" - le preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, pero hay cosas que no puedo explicarte por ahora, en su momento lo sabrás" -

Se pusieron a espiarlos desde la barrera; y cada vez que se alejaban demasiado, movían tanto la cortina como el campo de fuerza para seguirlos. Al poco tiempo; un lobo de nieve youkai apareció y atacó a Kikyou y a Inuyasha.

- "¡Kikyou, cuidado!" - le dijo Inuyasha mientras apartaba al youkai de ella - "¡Sankontessou!" -

El monstruo se alejó un poco. Kikyou sacó una flecha y le disparó al youkai. Cuando la flecha dio en el blanco, el youkai se había desintegrado.

- "¿Inuyasha, te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Kikyou.

- "Si, no te preocupes, no alcanzó a atacarme" le dijo Inuyasha para tranquilizarla.

Kikyou luego miró hacia el cielo, como si presintiera algo; y luego miró a Inuyasha.

- "Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que empiece a nevar con más fuerza" -

- "Estoy de acuerdo" - respondió Inuyasha mientras ambos seguían su camino. Inuyasha se volteó hacia donde los demás estaban escondidos, como si hubiese sentido su presencia; y se acercó a ellos.

- "¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí?" - preguntó Shippou, pero no hubo necesidad de que le respondieran: Kagome estaba arrodillada en el piso, jadeando; mientras que la barrera azul que los ocultaba empezaba a titilar.

- "A Kagome ya no le queda suficiente energía para seguir manteniendo la barrera; así que no es de extrañar que nuestra presencia este empezando a sentirse afuera" - dijo Miroku mientras se arrodillaba a verla con preocupación.

- "Oye, Gerardo, ¿no puedes usar tus poderes de agua para sacarnos de aquí?" - preguntó Inu resignadamente.

- "No estoy seguro de que pueda…" - dijo mirando el suelo.

- "¿Y por qué no?" - le dijo Gabriela para darle confianza - "Ya te hemos visto manipulando el agua y el hielo; y manipular la nieve que está debajo de nosotros para escapar debería ser fácil para ti" -

- "Está bien, déjame intentar…" - dio una palmada - "_Qia set, dsiale crioast chimecale, yst cryseyualia eshille sossaks..."_ - los envolvió a todos en una masa de nieve y abrió un túnel debajo de ellos para escaparse; luego, lo volvió a cerrar.

- "Otra vez estuvo cerca" - dijo Inu - "Ya estoy empezando a cansarme de esconderme de mí mismo" -

- "Pero no tenemos otra alternativa" - dijo Kagome. Tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras, el túnel en el que estaban se desvaneció y otra vez quedaron flotando en la oscuridad.

- "La Compresión continúa deshaciendose de nuevo…" - dijo Miroku.

- "Solo esperemos que esta vez sí se deshaga bien" - dijo Gabriela seriamente; y aunque de nuevo brillaron y cambiaron, no fue suficiente para que regresaran a la normalidad. Luego vieron como unas imágenes muy difusas pasaban frente a ellos… y terminaron a la orilla de un bosque en medio de un día nublado.

- "Y aquí vamos de nuevo" - dijo Inu molesto - "Esa porquería no quiere deshacerse bien" -

- "Tal vez, pero por lo menos estamos avanzando" - dijo Kagome - "Puede que esta espera no se alargue mucho más" -

- "Eso espero" - dijo Sango, que ya había recobrado su clásica mirada seria - "Me siento como si estuviera descansando mientras Kohaku me necesita" -

- "Tal parece que ese último cambio te devolvió la memoria, Sango" - dijo Miroku.

- "Solo espero que usted no quiera propasarse, Houshi-sama" - le dijo Sango volteando la cara - "Eso lo haría aún más desagradable de lo que ya es" -

- "Y para variar, ¿alguien sabe en qué lugar estamos?" - preguntó Shippou.

- "¡Si, y deberíamos ir a la aldea de inmediato!" - dijo Inu de inmediato tras reconocer el tiempo y el sitio al que habían llegado.

- "¿Por qué?" - preguntó Kagome alarmada - "¡Recuerda que no podemos interferir!" -

- "¡Esta vez es necesario, así que vayamos de una vez!" - le dijo Inu mientras salía corriendo.

- "¿Qué sucede con él?" - preguntó Shippou mientras lo seguían.

- "¡Es porque el día de hoy fue la primera aparición de Naraku!" - contestó Gerardo - "¡La aldea va a ser atacada!" -

- "Pero… ¿los poderes de Kikyou y su fuerza no fueron suficientes para protegerla?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, pero creo que se siente con el deber de ir a ayudarlos" - respondió Miroku.

- "Me imagino que debe ser porque esta aburrido por tanto tiempo que ha estado sin pelear" - dijo Gabriela.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la aldea, vieron como la aldea estaba hecha un caos: la gente huyendo o entrando a sus casas, habían trozos y cadáveres de monstruos desperdigados por todas partes; y al fondo, el Inuyasha del pasado, Kikyou y Kaede estaban haciendo lo mejor que podrían para controlar la situación.

- "¿¡Ahora ven lo que les dije!" - rugió Inu - "¡Es necesario que les ayudemos!" -

Acto seguido, sacó la Tessaiga, la cual seguía cubierta por el velo de refracción de Gabriela; y fue directo a pelear.

- "¡Rayos, es tan impulsivo como siempre!" - dijo Shippou mientras todos se alistaban para pelear.

- "Bueno, solo esperemos que nuestras habilidades y poderes no se hayan disminuido" - dijo Gerardo sacando su espada.

Y de inmediato fueron a ayudar, pero Gerardo no pudo hacer mucho que digamos.

- "¡Rayos! ¡Mi espada no afecta en nada a los monstruos; y pesa demasiado! _Ochis meya, hydrast viartra sos eols ika_!" - dijo para luego empezar a intentar a utilizar sus hechizos de Suidama y Suisen, sin embargo, las esferas y rayos que arrojaba eran tan débiles que hasta un globo de agua habría hecho más daño.

- "Creo que la Compresión si nos afectó" - dijo Gabriela mientras les arrojaba flechas de luz a los monstruos, aunque a diferencia de su hermano, sus poderes se habían fortalecido tanto que ahora equiparaban fácilmente a los de Kikyou.

Ninguno de ellos estaba utilizando sus poderes a todo su nivel para evitar que se revelaran sus secretos. Sin embargo, después de un rato…

- "¡Ya me harté de estas basuras!" - dijo Inu mientras sostenía en alto su espada - "¡Kaze no Kizu!" -

Les arrojó la onda de energía a los monstruos que todavía seguían llegando del cielo y los destruyó a todos.

- "Esos tipos otra vez, pero ese mocoso y esa chica…" - dijo Inuyasha cuando notó su presencia. Se había quedado asombrado al ver el Kaze no Kizu que Inu acababa de usar; y la fuerza de las flechas de luz que Gabriela estaba disparando.

- "¡Hermana!" - gritó Kaede cuando un monstruo se volteaba para vengarse de la flecha que le acababa de arrojar.

- "¡Kaede!" - gritó Kikyou mientras preparaba su arco.

- "¡Maldición, no lo hagas!" - gritó Gerardo poniéndose entre Kaede y el monstruo cuando Kikyou le arrojó una flecha al monstruo y lo hizo estallar.

- "¡NO!" - gritaron todos cuando pensaron que habían perecido en la explosión, pero cuando se disipó el humo vieron que ambos estaban envueltos en una barrera azul claro con el emblema del dragón delineado encima, y estaban a salvo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la barrera se disipó Gerardo cayó al suelo desmayado.

- "Es increíble, como pudo hacer eso ese niño…" - preguntó Kikyou, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Inu había recogido a Gerardo y Gabriela había hecho un estallido de luz para que tuvieran tiempo de escapar sin ser vistos.

Cruzaron el bosque y se quedaron a descansar en el borde de un lago. Gerardo no despertó hasta el anochecer y cuando abrió los ojos fue un verdadero alivio para todos.

- "Es bueno que estés bien, pero ¿por qué te desmayaste solo por poner esa barrera?" - preguntó Kagome un tanto desconcertada.

- "Es que a esta edad nunca me gustó el entrenamiento físico, y como ahora tengo mucha menos energía, hasta el más simple de mis poderes me agota terriblemente" - le respondió Gerardo - "A propósito, ¿dónde estamos?" -

- "Yo lo sé" - dijo Inu reconociendo el lugar y la hora - "Pero no creo que les vaya a gustar saberlo…" -

Al poco rato, entró en su campo de visión un bote; y a bordo del mismo estaban Kikyou e Inuyasha. Después de navegar por algunos minutos, ellos dos desembarcaron en un pequeño muelle que estaba en una de las orillas del lago. Kikyou se tropezó; y se recargó en Inuyasha para evitar caerse. Los dos se miraron por un momento; y luego se abrazaron.

- "Lo he decidido, mañana traeré la Perla para convertirte en humano" - le dijo Kikyou.

- "¿Estás segura de esto?" - le preguntó Inuyasha - "¿No te arrepentirás después?" -

- "No, mañana nos encontraremos al atardecer frente al Goshinboku; y allí, por fin cumpliremos nuestros deseos" - le dijo Kikyou. Luego, sellaron su promesa con un beso. Kagome y los demás se quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron la escena.

- "Nunca nos dijiste nada sobre esto Inuyasha…" - dijo Sango viendo de un lado a otro la escena.

- "Es increíble que le hayas ocultado eso por tanto tiempo a Kagome" - dijo Shippou asombrado.

- "Aunque deberían recordar que ellos dos hicieron también una escena similar cuando perdieron la memoria" - les recordó Miroku.

- "De cualquier forma, este no es un buen momento para discutir sobre eso" - dijo Gabriela con seriedad - "Si la Compresión no cesa pronto, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí" -

- "Mejor nos preparamos para acampar, que creo que no nos queda otra opción" - dijo Sango.

Cuando oscureció ya tenían el campamento preparado; y además, bien escondido en lo profundo del bosque para evitar que los encontraran. Durante todo ese tiempo, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha estuvieron mirando el suelo en silencio; con caras llenas de tristeza.

- "¿No deberíamos intentar animarlos?" - preguntó Gerardo, que ya le parecía insoportable estar sin hacer nada mientras ellos dos estaban así.

- "No, ahora Kagome debe estar sufriendo mucho por esto; y mañana es el momento más doloroso de la vida de Inuyasha" - dijo Gabriela.

- "Eso es cierto; pero creo que deberíamos hacer algo, nadie puede lidiar con un sufrimiento tan grande solo" - dijo Shippou y se acercó a Kagome - "¿Kagome, te encuentras bien?" -

- "No quiero hablar ahora, Shippou…" - le dijo Kagome.

- "¿Por qué tienes dudas aún?" - le dijo Gerardo mientras Gabriela soltaba un suspiro de resignación y se acercaba a ver la situación - "Recuerda que estas son escenas del pasado distante, además, Inuyasha ya sabe reconocer las diferencias que hay entre ustedes; y sus sentimientos por ti se han fortalecido mucho" -

- "Pero no puede olvidarse de Kikyou; y ahora que vi su pasado juntos, entiendo porque" - dijo Kagome.

- "Deberías dejar de ser tan autocompasiva" - le dijo Gabriela - "Puede que la continúe recordando, pero no por eso eres menos importante para él. Nunca olvides eso" -

Dejaron a Kagome con Sango y Shippou para que pensara que significaban esas palabras; y fueron con Inuyasha a ver que hacía. Lo encontraron observando las estrellas nostálgicamente, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- "¿Estás bien?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "No tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes ahora…" - respondió Inuyasha.

- "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sufres de exceso de nostalgia?" - le preguntó Gabriela.

- "Eso no es asunto de ustedes…" - les respondió mientras volteaba la cara a otro lado.

Vieron que era imposible que pudieran hacer algo al respecto por él y decidieron que era mejor dejarlo solo.

- "Solo tratábamos de animarte, pero recuerda que mañana va a ser peor para ti" - le dijo Gabriela.

- "Lo sé; y estoy preparado para afrontarlo" -

Al ver que no iban a poder hacer nada más, Gerardo y Gabriela solo se fueron a dormir, mientras que Shippou, Miroku y Sango discutían sobre lo que harían al día siguiente.

- "¿Alguien sabe cuánto tiempo más permaneceremos así?" - preguntó Shippou.

- "No lo sabemos, pero ojala esto terminara ahora mismo" - dijo Miroku - "Así no tendríamos que verlos sufrir por lo que sucederá mañana" -

- "Ojala pudiéramos mantenerlos apartados de ese suceso" - dijo Sango - "Pero Inuyasha es tan necio que iría quisiéramos o no" -

La conversación no iba a parar a ningún lado, y solo fueron directo a dormir. Pero no sospechaban que alguien los observaba, alguien que los había seguido desde que habían sido atrapados en la grieta…

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron en silencio y luego fueron directo hasta el Goshinboku. Ya estaba decidido que no iban a interferir de ningún modo, pero querían observar con sus propios ojos que había sucedido. Empezaron por buscar a Kikyou; y después de unos minutos de búsqueda, la encontraron en un prado cercano, que al parecer se estaba preparando para su encuentro con Inuyasha porque se estaba maquillando con la pintura para los labios que le había regalado. Luego, una sombra saltó desde la alta hierba y…

Se escuchó un débil gemido, mientras Kikyou caía al piso con la manga derecha de su kimono ensangrentada. Trató de recuperar la perla que momentos antes llevaba en las manos, pero alguien le pisó la mano… ¡Era Inuyasha!

Todos estaban inmóviles viendo esa escena, pero Inu estaba temblando…

- "¡Tonta! ¡No creas que tengo intención de convertirme en humano!" - dijo el Inuyasha impostor, mientras atrapaba la concha con el maquillaje, y la trituraba dentro de su mano - "La verdad este rojo carmesí no te queda para nada, pero el color de la sangre si te va bien, hehehehe…" -

- "¿Eh?" - gimió Kikyou, y todos los que observaban la escena ocultos, se habían tapado la boca o estaban estupefactos observando lo que estaba sucediendo.

- "Te agradezco que me hayas traído la Perla de Shikon…" - siguió el Inuyasha falso mientras se iba - "Pero esta joya aún no ha absorbido suficiente sangre y odio, así que mataré a todos en la aldea ¡Mwahahaha!" -

- "Maldito… ¡ERES UN MALDITO!" - gritó Kikyou después de que el Inuyasha falso se fue.

- "¡NO!" - gimió Inu mientras caía al suelo con la cara tapada con sus manos - "¡Ese no fui yo! ¡Ese fue Naraku! Ese fue Naraku, ¿por qué no lo entendiste?" -

Y a continuación empezó a llorar mientras le daba golpes al suelo.

- "Inuyasha…" - empezó Kagome, pero no encontró nada que decir que pudiera animarle, así que solo puso sus manos en sus hombros, mientras también derramaba lágrimas en silencio.

- "Inuyasha…" - le dijo Gabriela mientras limpiaba algunas de la pocas lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos - "¿Estás seguro de que deseas seguir con esto? Puede que sufras mucho más si seguimos…" -

"Sí, claro que vamos a continuar, debo saber exactamente qué sucedió después…" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su haori y se ponía en pie.

- "En ese caso…" – dijo Gerardo reprimiendo un gesto de tristeza inmensa – "Debemos buscar a tú yo del pasado ahora. Si no mal recuerdo, debería estar llegando al Goshinboku dentro de unos minutos" -

- "Entonces vayamos allá…" – dijo mientras se adelantaba a los demás. Llegaron al árbol, y se ocultaron lo mejor que pudieron en las cercanías.

Y así al poco rato, llegó Inuyasha buscando a Kikyou…

- "¿Kikyou?" – preguntó mientras miraba los alrededores – "Parece que aún no ha llegado aquí…" -

- "Así que te dignaste de venir, hanyou" – dijo la Kikyou falsa mientras aparecía ante él, con una flecha preparada para dispararle.

- "Kikyou… ¿¡Como acabas de llamarme!" – preguntó Inuyasha estupefacto.

- "Como lo escuchaste, hanyou" – repitió la Kikyou falsa en tono de burla – "¿O es que acaso tus espantosas orejas de perro son incapaces de oír lo que dije?" –

- ¡Tú… tú!" – gruño Inuyasha tan decepcionado como molesto.

- "Jamás permitiré que un hanyou como tú tenga la Perla en sus manos, ¡así que acabaré contigo aquí y ahora!" –

Se miraron por una fracción de segundo; y entonces, se escuchó el silbido de una flecha volando por el bosque.

- "¡Muere, Inuyasha!" - se escuchó la voz de Kikyou resonando en todo el bosque - ¡Muere, hanyou!" - Y de inmediato, Inuyasha miró a Kikyou con una cara que era mezcla de sorpresa y decepción; y se fue corriendo, para luego empezar a saltar sobre las copas de los árboles.

Inmediatamente salieron corriendo hacia la aldea; y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como el Inuyasha del pasado salía del techo del templo con la Perla en sus manos.

- "Je, por fin tengo la Perla de Shikon en mis manos… ¡Ahora podré convertirme en un verdadero monstruo!" -

- "Maldito idiota…" - dijo Inu mirando con rabia a su yo del pasado - "No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido en ese entonces…" -

- "La desesperación te obliga a hacer hasta las idioteces más grandes…" - sentenció Gerardo.

- "Ya cállense y miren" - dijo Shippou.

Tan pronto como Inuyasha cruzó enfrente del Goshinboku…

- "¡Inuyasha!" - exclamó Kikyou mientras le arrojaba una flecha selladora.

Todo pasó frente a los ojos de Inuyasha como si fuera una película a cámara lenta, como la flecha de Kikyou salía disparada desde su arco y se clavaba en el pecho de su yo pasado. La Perla saltó de sus manos, y cayó al piso frente a él.

- "Kikyou… miserable… como pudi-s-te…" - dijo antes de caer en su sueño de cincuenta años.

Kaede se acercó a Kikyou, la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo por toda la sangre que había perdido. Sin embargo, había una pequeña diferencia con como Gerardo y Gabriela recordaban la escena: Kaede no tenía el ojo derecho vendado; y estaba igual que siempre.

- "Kaede, esto me sucedió por no tener cuidado cuando ataqué…" -

- "¡Hermana, tenemos que curarte pronto!" -

- "No, ya es muy tarde para eso, así que por favor, escúchame… Quiero que quemes la Perla junto con mi cadáver después de mi muerte, para que jamás caiga en manos malignas…" -

Luego, cayó sin vida al suelo.

- "¡HERMANA!" -

Mientras tanto, todos, desde su escondite detrás de la entrada al templo, estaban impactados o entristecidos por la escena que acababan de presenciar, pero Inuyasha simplemente, estaba destrozado.

- "No… ¡KIKYOU!" - gritó cuando no pudo seguir conteniendo su tristeza al haber visto como murió Kikyou. Por desgracia, ese grito comenzó a atraer la atención de la gente.

- "¡Debemos irnos de inmediato!" - dijo Miroku.

- "Yo me encargo de eso. _Olpla siat, hydrast, cezetea geahydra ika, yst cruba sossaks..._" - dijo Gerardo mientras creaba niebla alrededor de ellos, para que pudieran escapar sin que los vieran. Se alejaron de la aldea en dirección al bosque; y cuando se detuvieron, Inuyasha cayó al suelo gimiendo.

- "Maldito Naraku… ¡juro que lo destrozaré!" - dijo mientras soltaba lágrimas tanto de tristeza como de rabia y golpeaba sin cesar el suelo. Los demás prefirieron dejar que se desahogara por lo pronto, porque no había nada que pudieran hacer para animarlo. Del mismo modo, Kagome estaba abrazada a un árbol, mientras lloraba y temblaba en silencio.

- "¿Y ahora qué haremos?" - preguntó Sango viendo a sus amigos.

- "No lo sé, la verdad es que si no se empieza a cerrar la grieta pronto, nos quedaremos atrapados aquí" - dijo Gabriela. Tan pronto como lo dijo, se abrió un agujero púrpura oscuro en la montaña que estaba en frente de ellos.

- "¡Ese portal indica que la compresión esta terminando de desaparecer!" - exclamó Gabriela - "¡Debemos ir antes de que se cierre, o no podremos volver!" -

- "¿Y por qué no se cerró como las otras veces?" - preguntó Sango extrañada ante el cambio de funcionamiento de la Compresión.

- "Ni idea, nadie en el mundo podría explicar algo tan complicado como el funcionamiento de la corriente del espacio y tiempo" - dijo Gerardo encogiéndose de hombros.

- "Bueno, vámonos de una vez" - dijo Shippou. Sango fue a buscar a Inuyasha y a Kagome (quienes todavía seguían deprimidos) y se dirigieron hacia el portal, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar...

- "¡ALTO!" -

De la montaña cayó el mismo monstruo que Tenebross había enviado en el presente.

- "Según las órdenes de Tenebross-sama, ¡no puedo permitirles regresar al presente!" -

- "¿Eres uno de los monstruos de Tenebross?" - preguntó Kagome con la furia impresa en el rostro.

- "Así es, soy Kazein; y soy la causa de que ustedes estén atrapados aquí" - dijo el monstruo.

Esto no tenía sentido para ellos, ¿acaso Gerardo no había sido el que intentó hacer la invocación fallida?

- "Pero si yo…" - dijo Gerardo extrañado.

- "Nada de eso…" - lo interrumpió Kazein - "En realidad, yo te estaba controlando desde el momento en que ese viento extraño te abofeteó" -

- "Maldición…" - dijo Gerardo furioso.

- "¡Eso fue una estupidez!" - dijo Gabriela extremadamente furiosa ante una bajeza de tal nivel - "¿Qué habrías hecho si la fusión hubiese sido exitosa?" -

- "Lo hubiese pensado en ese momento" - dijo Kazein burlonamente - "Por otra parte, ¿no se supone que tienen el tiempo limitado? Y ya se los dije, si quieren volver al presente, tendrán que pasar sobre mí" -

- "¡Ya verás maldito, pagarás el habernos hecho esto!" - gritó Inuyasha - "¡Kaze no Kizu!" -

- "Patético…" - dijo Kazein, mientras levantaba una mano; y cuando la onda estaba por llegar a él, tembló un poco y se desvaneció, reduciéndose a una simple brisa - "Ese ataque de viento es inútil contra mí…" -

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, tuvo que hacerse a un lado para esquivar la flecha que Gabriela le acababa de lanzar.

- "¡Rayos!" - dijo mientras ella preparaba otra flecha - "¡Es veloz!" -

Con esta batalla quedó patente como se había destruido el equilibrio en habilidades de batalla del grupo: Gerardo había perdido buena parte de su fortaleza y su espada había perdido su filo, Sango no podía usar su Hiraikotsu; Miroku había perdido mucha de su fuerza física y la fuerza de los poderes espirituales de Kagome había disminuido. Pero Inuyasha seguía igual que siempre, mientras que los poderes de Gabriela se habían incrementado considerablemente; y la fuerza de Shippou también había aumentado lo suficiente como para ser de ayuda en batalla.

- "¡Kitsune-baku!" - dijo Shippou mientras lanzaba un estallido de fuego azul contra Kazein.

- "_Ikuyu poak, lay lusya wiras sos couyuu, yst sos royawfle hakaisa tast ika_ ~ Hikariya!" - gritó Gabriela.

Kazein logró esquivar la flecha, pero las flamas azules le impactaron y lo hirieron.

- "Malditos, por lo que veo saben combinar bien sus fuerzas…" - dijo mientras levantaba una mano - "Pero ya es hora de terminar con estos juegos… _Watsa ya, qeriat iolois, zialea, wirasea yst koulltamea kyussaks ika _~ Taifun!" -

Enfrente de él, se formó un gran tifón; y aunque todos hicieron lo que pudieron para esquivarlo, vieron que les sería imposible.

- "¡Necesitamos una barrera!" - dijo Gerardo - "¡Si no podemos evadirlos, al menos debemos disminuir el daño!" -

Así que él, Kagome y Gabriela unieron sus poderes y crearon una gran barrera plateada. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, ya que cuando el tifón chocó con la barrera, ésta aguantó por algo de tiempo, pero al final se rompió; y el tifón los mandó a volar, hasta que cayeron al suelo.

- "Rayos…" - dijo Gerardo a duras penas, por el dolor que le había causado la caída - "Gabriela, Shippou y Miroku deben haber sido los únicos que hubiesen podido resistir ese impacto…" -

En efecto así fue, todos los demás estaban inconscientes o incapaces de moverse debido a sus heridas. Gabriela y Shippou resistieron la caída y el tifón en sí gracias a su nueva fuerza física y su resistencia a la magia, mientras que Miroku pudo resistir el impacto del tifón, pero también resultó herido por la caída.

- "Será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez…" - dijo Gabriela mientras se trasformaba - "_Ist Wasriats, oschmere illyusea kiabze pawatz zosph, phaph myya zosph phiaphz cai_ ~ Illyusea no Chikara… ¡Dragoon!" -

Su armadura era exactamente igual a la que llevaba antes, solo que ajustada a su tamaño.

- "Gabriela… yo también les ayudaré…" - dijo Gerardo levantándose con dificultad.

- "¡Gerardo! ¡No te muevas, estás herido!" - le dijo Miroku.

- "Lo siento… pero no puedo quedarme quieto en una situación como esta…" - dijo entre jadeos, para luego empezar a transformarse - "_Ist Wasriats, oschmere iadlast kiabze pawatz zosph, phaph myya zosph phiaphz cai_ ~ Iadlast no Chikara, Dragoon!" -

A diferencia de la armadura de Gabriela, la de Gerardo si fue distinta: era más liviana; y muy abierta en comparación con la armadura que llevaba normalmente, además de que su casco había sido reemplazado por una simple tiara.

- "¿Qué… qué le sucedió a mi armadura?" - dijo con horror al notar los cambios.

- "Je… parece que la compresión cambió tu armadura por una de las versiones prototipo que existieron hace tiempo…" - dijo Kazein.

- "Rayos… ¡igual así te destrozaré! ¡AAAHHH!" - gritó mientras se lanzaba contra Kazein con la espada en alto, pero no pudo hacerle más que un par de arañazos, gracias a que su espada ahora estaba desafilada.

- "Idiota…" - dijo Kazein mientras lo abofeteaba, tirándolo al suelo inconsciente. La armadura se desvaneció poco después de que cayó.

- "¡Urghh!" - gruñó Inuyasha poniéndose en pie, ya se había recuperado levemente de la caída y estaba furioso porque Kagome había quedado inconsciente por el tifón (y no mencionemos que estaba triste e irritado por lo de Kikyou) - "¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Acabaré contigo ahora mismo!" -

Empezó a absorber parte del youryoku de Kazein y a arremolinarlo enfrente de él, para luego cortarlo con el Kaze no Kizu.

- "¡BAKURYUUHA!" - gritó Inuyasha. La onda expansiva del Bakuryuuha atrapó a Kazein y lo golpeó repetidas veces, haciéndole un gran daño. Después, Kazein cayó al suelo.

- "Vaya… no pensé que en esa forma de mocoso pudieras hacerme tanto daño…" - le dijo al jadeante Inuyasha - "¡Pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora! _Zyacc wasryats, wasrya kiols, jiallza oli coullza myallade _~ Hakai no Arashi!" -

Unió sus manos sobre su cabeza; haciendo que el cielo se tornara negro con nubes de tormenta; y de esas nubes salieron dos tornados y se unieron. El viento los arrastró a todos con una fuerza tan tremenda que todos volaron aún más alto que la última vez; y cayeron con mucha más fuerza al suelo. Todos quedaron tan heridos que ahora ya no podían moverse.

- "Maldición… Kagome…" - dijo Inuyasha para después golpear el suelo.

- "Están acabados, ya es hora de que les dé el golpe final… Pero antes…" - dijo mientras caminaba hacia Gerardo, lo tomó de la parte frontal de su cabello y lo elevó - "Me encargaré de ti personalmente" -

- "Suéltame…" - dijo Gerardo mientras la otra mano de Kazein lo tomaba del cuello y empezaba a estrangularlo.

- "No puedo, órdenes de Tenebross-sama…" - dijo Kazein - "Vaya, oí que en tu edad normal eras muy fuerte, pero en esa forma de mocoso no eres nada" -

- "¡Aghh!" - gruñó Gerardo mientras la presión sobre su garganta aumentaba.

- "¡Nii-san! ¡Suéltalo!" - le dijo Gabriela mientras con mucha dificultad se levantaba y le apuntaba una flecha de luz a Kazein.

- "Baja ese arco…" - le dijo Kazein - "Si intentas alguna otra cosa más, le arrancaré la cabeza a tu querido hermano en el acto" -

- "Rayos…" - dijo mientras bajaba el arco y la flecha se desvanecía. Luego, cayó al suelo de nuevo. Todos los que estaban conscientes se quedaron inmóviles viendo el horrendo espectáculo.

- "Será mejor que termine con esto de una vez, que ya me estoy aburriendo" - dijo Kazein.

- 'No quiero morir aquí, no puedo morir aquí´ - pensaba Gerardo con rabia y frustración mientras sentía que se acercaba su final - "¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRME MORIR AQUÍ!" -

- "_Zyacc zattyac... ah... leiya jewiz iadlast... vaplu... satplsa bieccelle zosph uira paewatz... oli... kiabzesa zosph... paewatz dea draggyach_!" -

(BGM: Ryuu no Chikara)

En ese momento una luz azul empezó a salir de su cuerpo; haciendo que Kazein lo soltara; y al momento siguiente, Gerardo estaba flotando en el aire, con el cristal de dragón en su Dragtenm, además de que su llave estaba insertada en su medallón elemental, dando una vuelta hacia la derecha en la cerradura. Poco después de eso, Gerardo quedó encerrado en una esfera azul; y cuando la esfera se rompió y él salió de ella a los pocos instantes, no podía ser más distinto: Regresó a su altura y parte de su apariencia volvió a ser como era en el presente, pero su cabello se había vuelto plateado, además de que le habían crecido cuernos sobre las orejas; las cuales se habían vuelto puntiagudas. Llevaba tres rayas azules en diagonal en cada mejilla y una gota azul en la frente. Sus manos habían sido reemplazadas por garras de dragón; y sus piernas y cintura por el abdomen y las patas de un dragón. Además, le habían salido cola y alas; y cuando abrió los ojos, se notó que ya no eran castaños, sino azules. Llevaba sobre el torso el peto y las hombreras de su armadura. Todas las partes de su armadura, así como los cuernos y escamas de dragón que tenía eran azules. Todos contemplaron boquiabiertos su nueva apariencia. Luego, él y Kazein se elevaron hacia el cielo.

(BGM: Tobikera Fight! – Kow Ohtani)

- "¡Maldición!" - dijo Kazein - "¡No esperaba que ya pudiera transformarse a ese nivel!" -

- "Parece que tanto tus cálculos como los míos fallaron" - dijo Gerardo - "Y esta vez, mis golpes no serán tan suaves como los de una espada sin filo… _Alt tok lay hydrast, baprou, gaivz tast pawatz sos oira ika… _~ Suisou!" -

Se acercó a Kazein a toda velocidad y le propinó un golpe con sus garras, las cuales le dejaron profundos surcos azules. Kazein gritó de dolor, pero se desquitó golpeándolo en la cara con un sable de viento, para que luego ambos empezaran a moverse por el cielo; y empezaran a lanzarse ataques el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente, Kazein derribó a Gerardo usando una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Gerardo se puso en pie, luego se volvió a elevar; y después de quedarse planeando en el cielo, creó un círculo enfrente de sí mismo con su garra izquierda, para luego atravesarlo con su garra derecha.

- "_Watsa ya... hydrast, baprou cezet liera ika, phaf protasec sos fiassessaks ika _~ Mizu!" -

Enseguida, del punto en el que había atravesado el círculo brotó una gran esfera de agua, la cual chocó con Kazein con gran fuerza.

- "¡Maldito Hanryuu!" - gritó Kazein - "_Zyacc wasryats, wasrya kiols, jiallza oli coullza myallade_ ~ Hakai no Arashi!" -

La fuerza combinada de los tifones atrapó a Gerardo y lo azotaron contra el suelo. A pesar de que recibió algunas cuantas heridas, todavía se encontraba en condiciones de pelear. Y además, Gabriela empezó a recitar una canción de curación para sanar sus heridas y las del resto del grupo.

- "_Ist altyyaok, shuxuarara_..." -

- "¡Maldita, no harás eso!" - gritó Kazein cayendo en picado hacia ella, pero fue repelido por las garras de Gerardo.

- "¡No permitiré que toques a mi hermana!" -

Para ese momento, la canción ya había hecho efecto y todos se habían recuperado, a pesar de que Kagome y Sango aún seguían inconcientes.

Luego, hizo otro círculo, pero esta vez usó ambas garras para hacerlo, formando en el centro una pequeña esfera azul que empezó a cargar energía; y luego atravesó el círculo con las garras.

- "_Watsa ya... hydrast, baprou cezet gorba ika, yst gyellia tast paewat phaf protasec sos fiassessaks ika_ ~ Mizuga!" - dijo mientras abría la esfera, empezando a liberar energía, luego le apuntó a Kazein, y unos instantes después, disparó un gran cañón de agua a toda presión. Kazein cayó herido por el impacto; pero se levantó y se elevó; y trató de hacer una embestida final contra Gerardo; y cuando estaba a punto de clavarle un sable de viento en el corazón, fue atravesado por una flecha de luz.

- "Te maldigo… Sui… ban… ryuu… a ti… y a tú… hermana…" - dijo antes de desvanecerse en el viento, para que luego el portal se tragara el aire en el que había desaparecido. Luego, un pequeño fragmento de sombras cayó al piso, el cual Gabriela se apresuró a poner a buen recaudo dentro de una bolsa de luz. Kagome y Sango se despertaron al poco tiempo.

- "¿Quién… o mejor dicho… qué eres?" – preguntó Kagome asombrada mientras miraba a Gerardo en su forma de semidragón.

- "Soy Gerardo… aunque puede que no me reconozcas por mi apariencia… Por ahora, soy un Hanryuu" - respondió tranquilamente.

- "¿Eres mitad dragón?" - le preguntó Shippou.

- "Así es, por eso les dije antes que comparado con este nivel y el siguiente, la forma de dragoon estándar no es nada" - les dijo; y luego empezó a brillar en una luz azul y a encogerse; y al poco tiempo la luz se había apagado y él había regresado a su apariencia de niño aldeano.

- "¿Qué sucedió?" - preguntó Sango.

- "No tuvo suficiente fuerza para seguir manteniendo esa forma" - dijo Gabriela - "Es mucho más agotador permanecer así que solo llevar la armadura" -

- "Exactamente, pero me hubiese gustado quedarme así hasta que hubiéramos pasado el portal" - dijo mientras suspiraba resignadamente - "Y eso estuvo cerca, gracias Gabriela. Si no fuera por tus flechas, ahora ya no estaría aquí" -

- "Hehe, no fue nada" - dijo Gabriela mientras se reía traviesamente.

- "De cualquier forma, será mejor que volvamos ahora" - dijo Miroku - "No queremos quedarnos atorados en esta época, ¿cierto?" -

Todos asintieron y cruzaron el portal. A medida que iban avanzando, lentamente iban volviendo a la normalidad, mientras veían escenas del pasado: el primer encuentro entre cada uno de ellos, el nacimiento de Kagome; y cuando el pozo se abrió por primera vez. Cuando salieron por el otro lado, ya habían vuelto a sus apariencias y edades de siempre; además de que otra vez llevaban sus ropas normales. El portal se cerró y desvaneció tras ellos tan pronto como todos estuvieron fuera.

- "Bueno, eso sí que fue toda una experiencia, ¿no es así?" - preguntó Shippou. Pero solo recibió miradas de rabia como respuesta; y Kagome e Inuyasha tenían semblantes muy serios.

(BGM: Ushinawareta Mirai – Kow Ohtani)

- "No sé cómo considerar esta experiencia, y deberían saber que vimos un 'Futuro Perdido'" - dijo Gerardo con tristeza.

- "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" - le preguntó Sango.

- "Es algo triste explicarlo, pero si de verdad quieres saberlo… así como los demás… ¿Qué creen que sucede con una persona cuando muere?" -

- "Deja de existir en este mundo…" - dijo Miroku con suavidad.

- "Así es, pero ¿qué hay de sus sueños, esperanzas, de las personas que amaba y que la amaban; y además, de su futuro?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "Bueno… yo… creo que…" - empezó a decir Kagome, pero no encontró las palabras correctas para explicarlo, mientras que Inuyasha no quitaba la vista del suelo.

- "Para ponerlo de un modo simple, los nexos de esas personas con otras se rompen; y sus sueños y esperanzas mueren con ellos…" - dijo Gerardo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - "Aquellos que murieron perdieron su futuro… así como todo lo que tenían…" -

- "¿Y qué queda después de eso?" - preguntó Shippou tristemente - "Yo solo sentí un gran vacío y después odio cuando asesinaron a mi padre…" -

- "Una sola cosa… el deseo de que aquellos por quienes murieron sigan viviendo y sean felices" - dijo Gerardo - "Por eso es que no podemos permitir que las muertes y sacrificios de otros sean en vano, debemos seguir adelante para que puedan descansar en paz…" -

- "Aparte de Kikyou, Kohaku y toda mi aldea, muchas personas han perdido sus vidas por culpa de Naraku…" - dijo Sango.

- "Y también mi padre y mi abuelo…" - dijo Miroku mientras empezaba a rezar por sus almas.

- "Y por culpa de Tenebross, el mundo de Dragonia está muriendo, así como nuestros mundos también están en peligro… Por ello debemos detenerlos" - dijo Gabriela enjugándose los ojos.

Luego, con esa nueva determinación, regresaron a la aldea de Kaede para prepararse para el viaje del día siguiente.

Sin embargo, mientras se alejaban, había una figura observándolos desde detrás de unos árboles cercanos: era una niña de una edad cercana a Miko, vestida con un kosode verde decorado con flores rosadas; un obi rosado claro; y llevaba el pelo atado en un moño blanco. Tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y una expresión llena de tristeza en el rostro.

- "Inuyasha…" – dijo la niña, la cual un momento después brilló intensamente en blanco; y regresó a su verdadera forma: era Kiyou – "Ahora he visto la verdad… Debo continuar con esto sola, para evitar que nos lastimemos entre nosotros de nuevo… y aniquilar a aquel que nos ha causado tanto sufrimiento…" –

Luego, se alejó en dirección opuesta al grupo.

(Ending: Life Goes On – Type 2 – Mika Arisaka)

(N/A: Para formar a Infini es indispensable que los 12 elementos normales estén presentes, o por lo menos que se tenga el Corazón de Dragón en caso de que falte alguno; y para que la fusión tenga una probabilidad de éxito del 100%, porque puede fallar aún si todos los elementos están juntos.

Respecto a la Compresión del Tiempo, la razón por la que tardó tanto en cesar es por todo el "tiempo" que el universo requirió para regresar a la normalidad después de semejante distorsión de sus leyes fundamentales).


	15. Separación de Almas

Capítulo 15:

Separación de Almas

(Opening: Euphoric Field ~ Japanese ~ - Elisa)

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la aldea, vieron que Kaede estaba jugando con los otros niños tranquilamente, mientras que el resto de los aldeanos estaban en sus actividades cotidianas, así que simplemente se dirigieron a la cabaña de siempre y empezaron a discutir sus planes para el viaje mientras preparaban la cena.

- "Muy bien, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigiremos ahora?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Deberíamos seguir buscando fragmentos de sombras; si conseguimos acumular más que Tenebross, tendremos ventaja y no recuperará poder suficiente como para que sea una amenaza mayor" - sugirió Gerardo.

- "¿Y qué hay de seguir buscando a Naraku?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Recuerda que si nos topamos con Tenebross, también nos toparemos con Naraku" - dijo Gerardo – "Se qué te mueres por hacerlo trizas, pero no podemos buscarlos a lo loco" -

- "Aunque es extraño, ya tenemos algo de tiempo en esta búsqueda y solo aparecieron juntos ante nosotros una sola vez" - dijo Kagome pensativamente.

- "Pero como son tan cobardes, siempre envían a sus ridículos monstruos elementales en vez de venir por nosotros" - dijo Gabriela con rabia.

- "Bueno, será mejor que mañana busquemos algo de información y luego decidamos el destino de nuestro viaje" - dijo Miroku - "Al fin y al cabo, es una tontería que hagamos un viaje sin rumbo fijo" -

En ese momento empezó a salir un poco de humo blanco de la olla, así que sacaron el estofado de la misma, lo sirvieron y empezaron a comer. Kaede llegó a los pocos minutos para comer también.

- "Buenas noches a todos" - dijo cuando llegó, para luego sentarse, servirse y comenzar a comer.

- "¿Cómo te encuentras, Kaede?" - le preguntó Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Estoy un poco mejor, a pesar de que aún no recuerdo todo lo que sucedió" - dijo entristecida - "Creo que hubiese preferido que mi hermana no me hubiera dicho eso…" -

- "No se pudo evitar, la verdad es que Kikyou hace cosas muy extrañas a veces…" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Es cierto… me pregunto cuales habrán sido sus intenciones al haberte dicho eso…" - dijo Kagome pensativamente.

- "Lo bueno es que aún puedo servirles de ayuda… dándoles algo de información…" - les dijo Kaede.

- "¿Has escuchado algo sobre sucesos extraños en los alrededores?" - le preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, esta tarde escuché a Rikiichi-san diciendo algo sobre que vio unas luces negras cayendo en dirección a las montañas del oeste" - dijo Kaede - "¿Creen que tengan que ver con Naraku o Tenebross?" -

- "Es posible, con esa información ya al menos tenemos pistas de por donde debemos comenzar" - dijo Miroku.

- "Gracias… Kaede" - dijo Inuyasha poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- "¿Eh?" - dijo mientras lo miraba con extrañeza.

- "Te juro… que me aseguraré de que esos malditos paguen por todo lo que han hecho…" - dijo Inuyasha mientras la miraba con una gran lástima.

A la mañana siguiente, partieron de la aldea para dirigirse hacia las montañas que les había dicho Kaede, las cuales estaban cruzando un bosque.

- "Es en esta dirección, ¿cierto?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Si, hacia allá se encuentra la montaña de la que nos habló Kaede" - dijo Miroku mientras él y los demás le seguían el paso a Inuyasha.

- "Solo espero que no terminemos perdidos en este bosque" - dijo Shippou con preocupación.

- "No creo, recuerda que todos llevamos un mapa de la zona, y con los Dragtenm podemos ver dónde están los demás si los perdemos de vista" - dijo Gerardo para animarlo. Luego abrió el mapa del Dragtenm para comprobar la ruta.

- "La verdad es que hay algo aquí que me da un mal presentimiento" - dijo Kagome viendo hacia el suelo y luego hacia el cielo.

- "No te preocupes, trataremos de que esta vez no suceda nada" - dijo Sango tratando de animar a su amiga.

- "Y trataré de no cometer más errores desde ahora…" - dijo Gerardo mientras seguía haciendo el rol de navegador para los demás.

- "¡Y yo me aseguraré de que no los haga!" - dijo Gabriela alegremente para la exasperación de su hermano.

- "Les agradezco mucho el apoyo" - les dijo Kagome mientras seguían avanzando y empezaban a ascender por una pequeña colina.

Mientras tanto, Naraku y Tenebross…

- "Tal parece que no has logrado nada aún, Tenebross" - le dijo Naraku al ver como su último plan había fracasado - "Y lo que es peor, solo les incrementaste su fuerza" -

- "Si ese idiota no hubiese despertado su forma de Hanryuu si hubiésemos ganado…" – respondió el otro con rabia - "Y por los momentos ya no tengo más planes" -

- "A mí se me acaba de ocurrir uno… ¿qué te parece si controlamos a Kagome?" -

- "¿Te refieres a posesionarte de ella?" - preguntó Tenebross.

- "Eso es. ¿Ninguno de tus monstruos elementales tiene esa habilidad?" -

- "Fufufufufu. Claro que hay uno que la tiene…" - dijo Tenebross, para luego llamar al monstruo - "¡KOUIN!" -

Hubo un destello de luz grisácea y apareció una criatura similar a un ángel, pero con las alas negras en vez de blancas, y además parecía que las tenía rotas porque estaban agujereadas. Llevaba como arma dos katanas gemelas, una armadura de samurái blanca (sin el casco); y tenía el cabello blanco con bordes verdosos, los cuales estaban amarrados en varias trenzas doradas en las puntas. Tenía varias marcas rojas en su rostro; y sus ojos eran de un suave color rojo.

- "Tenebross-sama, espero sus órdenes" - dijo tan pronto como llegó.

- "¿Ves a la chica de blanco y verde?" - le preguntó a Kouin mientras se la enseñaba en el espejo; y Kouin solo asintió como respuesta - "Quiero que te apoderes de su cuerpo y me la traigas de inmediato" -

- "Tenebross-sama, ¿cree usted que podré con esta misión?" - preguntó Kouin con preocupación después de que sintió el aura de Kagome - "No estoy seguro de que mis habilidades de posesión sean suficientes para hacerle frente a su enorme reiryoku…" -

- "Estoy seguro de que podrás con ella, después de todo, eres el mejor de mis generales…" - le dijo Tenebross amablemente.

- "Muy bien, partiré de inmediato" - dijo mientras se transparentaba y desaparecía.

- "Ese lado no lo conocía de ti…" - dijo Naraku pensando en cómo alguien como Tenebross podía tener una parte amable.

- "Con mis generales siempre soy así, exceptuando cuando fallan, como ya habrás podido ver" - dijo mientras cerraba sus malignos ojos rojos - "Además, Kouin es muy poderoso, pero muy inseguro; y necesita un empujón de vez en cuando" -

- "Solo espero que dé buenos resultados esta vez…" - dijo Naraku con impaciencia.

- "Espera y verás…" - le respondió Tenebross en tono enigmático.

Inuyasha y los demás habían parado para descansar por un momento de la subida. Todavía no era tiempo de almorzar, así que solo se recostaron de los árboles o se sentaron sobre la hierba.

- "Estoy… agotado…" - dijo Gerardo jadeando mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pasto.

- "No tienes condición física…" - le dijo Inuyasha irritación.

- "¿Y qué quieres que haga si detesto hacer ejercicio?" - le respondió Gerardo.

- "Perezoso…" - le dijo Inuyasha; y esta vez Gerardo no tuvo como defenderse.

- "Está bien, lo admito, soy un perezoso total" - le dijo a regañadientes - "Y es algo que me resulta muy difícil cambiar" -

- "Bueno, solo es cuestión de esforzarse un poco" - le dijo Kagome mientras les daba a todos un poco de jugo para que saciaran la sed antes de proseguir - "Todas las actitudes pueden cambiarse con un poco de esfuerzo" -

- "Tienes razón, la verdad es que debería poner más de mi parte si quiero mejorar" - le dijo Gerardo con una sonrisa.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa; y luego guardó lo que sobró en una bolsa, lo cual guardó en su mochila.

- "Ahora es mi oportunidad" - dijo Kouin desde detrás de un árbol. Miroku presintió el peligro.

- "¡Kagome-sama! ¡Tenga cuidado!" -

- "¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Miroku-sama?" -

En ese momento el olfato de Inuyasha y los sentidos de Gerardo también captaron a Kouin.

- "¡Hay un monstruo de Tenebross aquí!" -

- "¡Y es elemental de Luz! ¡Tengan cuidado que debe ser muy fuerte!" -

En ese momento, Kouin se materializó detrás de Kagome.

- "Lo siento mucho, pero ustedes ya han perdido…" - dijo mientras se volvía transparente y empezaba a introducirse en el pecho de Kagome. Ella empezó a gritar de dolor.

- "¡Kagome!" - gritaron todos mientras veían impotentes lo que sucedía. Luego Kouin les habló desde la boca de Kagome.

- "Debo advertirles que si intentan atacarme para forzarme a salir de su cuerpo, solo la lastimarán a ella…" -

Unos segundos después, el cuerpo de Kagome empezó a brillar con una luz blanca; y al momento siguiente, de su pecho salieron dos esferas de luz azul y blanca, las cuales se alejaron con fuerza de ella y cayeron sobre el pasto, para después tomar la forma de dos niñas humanas. Una llevaba el cabello suelto, y vestía un kosode verde atado con un obi azul y adornado con flores blancas, además de que llevaba calcetines y sandalias, mientras que la otra llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño blanco, vestía un kosode a cuadros naranjas y rojos adornado con esferas blancas atado con un obi azul oscuro y solo llevaba sandalias. Las luces se apagaron al momento siguiente.

- "¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME!" - gritó Inuyasha al cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome, la cual luego abrió los ojos… pero… estaban completamente nublados; y no se parecían en nada a su aspecto habitual…

- "¿Lo conseguí?" - luego se miró las manos y empezó a reírse - "¡Si lo logré, Tenebross-sama!" -

- "¿Qué?" - dijo Inuyasha al comprender lo que había sucedido - "¿¡Que le has hecho a Kagome!" -

- "Lo siento, hanyou-san, pero debo irme" - dijo Kouin, quien ahora tenía el control total sobre el cuerpo de Kagome - "Tengo que entregarle este cuerpo a Tenebross-sama. Y por cierto, la chica que buscas debe ser una de esas dos niñas" -

En ese momento las dos niñas se despertaron y se quedaron observando, ambas en total confusión.

- "¿Qué?" - dijo Miroku dividido entre la rabia y la sorpresa - "¡No es posible! ¿Acaso expulsaste su alma para poder controlar su cuerpo?" -

- "En realidad no tenía intenciones de expulsar su, o mejor dicho, sus almas. Solo fue un efecto secundario de la posesión y de su reiryoku, además, parece que esas almas también tienen sus propios cuerpos físicos ahora" -

- "¡Espera!" - dijo Gerardo tratando de evitar que se escapara, pero se desvaneció cuando trató de agarrarla.

- "¡Maldición, fallamos de nuevo!" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "Sí, pero sin las almas en el cuerpo, es posible que su plan falle" - dijo Miroku - "Recuerda que la fuente de los poderes de Kagome-sama es su alma, al igual que yo" -

- "Inuyasha, ¿qué me sucedió?" - dijo la niña que llevaba el kosode verde mientras se veía las manos.

- "¿Kagome?" - preguntó Inuyasha, para después mirar a la otra niña - "Pero entonces… ¿quién es ella?" -

- "Disculpa, ¿pero eres Miko?" - le preguntó Sango a la otra niña.

- "Sí, pero…" - respondió ella mientras miraba a su alrededor desconcertada. Kagome ya estaba empezando a entender lo sucedido, pero Miko estaba más confundida que nunca - "¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué ella se ve igual a mí? ¿Por qué Inuyasha ahora es más grande? ¿Y quién era esa chica que se fue?" -

- "Miko…" - empezó Kagome - "No sé cómo explicártelo…" -

- "Yo creo que podría… pero…" - empezó Gerardo, pero cuando Miko lo miró para que le explicara, vaciló y empezó a intentar que desistiera de querer averiguarlo - "Podría ser muy doloroso para ti el descubrir la verdad… es más… no creo que vayas a poder soportar el escuchar esto…" -

- "No me importa, ¡quiero saber la verdad!" - dijo Miko, que ya empezaba a ponerse impaciente.

Kagome y Miroku comprendieron de inmediato porque razón Gerardo había dicho esas palabras…

- "Está bien, si estás tan segura, pero recuerda que a mí también… me resulta muy difícil decirte esto" - dijo Gerardo mientras cerraba los ojos; y respiraba profundamente para luego lanzar un gran suspiro. Luego, empezó a explicarle mientras la miraba con una gran tristeza - "¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tienes lagunas mentales? ¿O por qué de repente despiertas en un lugar sin ninguna razón; y sin saber cómo llegaste allí o por qué motivo?" -

- "No… no me lo había preguntado…" - dijo Miko confundida ante esas preguntas tan extrañas, pero ahora que Gerardo lo decía, le empezó a parecer evidente. Siempre despertaba en un lugar extraño, nunca sabía cómo llegaba a esos lugares; y nunca recordaba que pasaba durante esos lapsos de tiempo (lo cual se debía a que durante esos momentos Kagome llevaba puesto su medallón de memoria o estaba en su edad normal).

- "Es por esta razón… Es porque… tú…" - comenzó Gerardo mientras cerraba los ojos y su cara se retorcía por lo difícil que era decirlo, pero ya habiendo llegado a este punto, no tendría sentido parar - "Es porque tú… en realidad… como persona… no existes…" -

Miko quedó impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar, al igual que los demás, mientras Kagome solo miraba hacia el suelo.

- "Solamente eres la mitad del alma de Kagome, o en otras palabras, de la niña que se ve igual a ti. Al parecer, su alma se dividió cuando empezó a tomar esa agua extraña; y terminaste de tomar forma física por ti misma cuando ambas fueron expulsadas del cuerpo de Kagome por un monstruo" - continuó Gerardo - "Por ser parte del alma de Kagome también tienes sus poderes y habilidades, pero no tienes nada más…" -

(BGM: Tamaahi no Uta – White Lips)

- "Eso… no… puede ser…" - dijo Miko. Se sentía como si todo su mundo estuviera derrumbándose alrededor de ella.

- "Lo lamento… es por eso por lo que no quería decírtelo…" - se disculpó Gerardo mientras bajaba la mirada lentamente - "Pero... así es la realidad..." -

- "Entonces… ¿todo lo que me dijeron antes es mentira? ¿Mi nombre, mi existencia?" - dijo Miko espantada, luego señaló a Kagome - "¿¡Sólo soy el resultado de un juego tonto de parte de ella! ¿¡Y cuando nos unan de nuevo desapareceré!" -

- "Miko… yo…" - empezó Kagome tratando de decirle algo, pero no logró hacerlo...

- "¡Cállate!" - gritó Miko mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de furia y tristeza - "No te dejaré… ¡No les dejaré que me hagan desaparecer!" -

Tomó el arco y las flechas de Kagome; y se fue corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque.

- "¡MIKOO!" - la llamó Inuyasha, pero no sirvió de nada porque ya había desaparecido de su vista.

- 'No puede ser' - pensaba Miko mientras corría llorando por el bosque - 'Toda mi existencia es mentira… Y todos ellos… Inuyasha… Houshi-sama… Sango… Shippou… Kaede-obaasan… todos ellos me mintieron… No soy real… Miko… jamás existió…' -

Cuando se cansó de correr, se sentó debajo de un árbol y empezó llorar con mucha más fuerza.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Naraku y Tenebross…

- "¡Kouin!" - lo reprimió Tenebross - "¡Fallaste! ¡Nos trajiste el cuerpo de la chica, pero está hueco! ¡Sin su alma, no podemos extraer sus poderes!" -

- "Les ruego me disculpen, no tomé en cuenta ese factor cuando me posesioné de ella" - dijo Kouin saliéndose del cuerpo de Kagome y dejándolo bajo un sello de luz - "Sin embargo, al parecer su alma se dividió en dos partes y tomó forma física, como dos niñas humanas" -

- "¿Dos niñas humanas?" - preguntó Naraku con interés - "Hmmm… esto podría ser interesante" -

- "Si… si una de las dos salió sin memoria, debería ser fácil capturarla" - dijo Tenebross.

- "Ambas tienen memoria, pero una no tiene la memoria de Kagome… sino que más bien tiene algo parecido a una memoria falsa" - dijo Naraku.

- "Entonces será aún más fácil capturarla de lo que pensamos" - dijo Tenebross para luego dirigirse a Kouin - "Por lo menos hiciste algo bien Kouin, ahora ve a descansar" -

- "¿Está seguro que no me quiere como guardián para el cuerpo de esta muchacha?" - preguntó Kouin.

- "No te preocupes, dejaremos que Douin se encargue de esto" - dijo Tenebross. Kouin solo asintió y se desvaneció, mientras Naraku se transformaba en una nube de veneno para ir a buscar a Miko.

- "Trata de no hacerle daño si la vas a traer hasta acá" - le advirtió Tenebross.

- "No será necesario, ya que será muy sencillo convencerla de que venga a nosotros" - le dijo Naraku.

- "¿Y estás seguro de que esa mitad es la que tiene reiryoku?" - preguntó Tenebross - "Porque creo que una debió haberse llevado toda la energía, ya que parecían tener lazos muy desiguales" -

- "Estoy seguro de ello" – sonrió Naraku malignamente - "Recuerda que mientras más estúpidos son, más poder tienen, generalmente…" -

Luego se desvaneció…

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y los demás seguían buscando a Miko por todas partes.

- "¡Miko!" "¡MIKO!" -

- "Es inútil, parece que se alejó mucho" - dijo Sango.

- "Y temo que pueda pasarle algo malo…" - dijo Kagome preocupada.

- "Por eso debemos seguir buscando" - dijo Gerardo mientras abría el mapa en su Dragtenm y enfocaba su energía en él para buscar la presencia de Miko en él. Sin embargo no sirvió de nada: ningún punto de luz apareció en él aparte de los que les correspondían a ellos mismos - "No sirvió de nada… no pude sentirla usando el Reigen…" -

- "Inuyasha, ¿no puedes hallarla con tu olfato?" - le preguntó Miroku.

- "No, cuando se separaron, sus aromas cambiaron; y no tuve tiempo de percibirlo antes de que se fuera" - le respondió amargamente.

- "Kagome, ¿no puedes sentirla tú?" - le preguntó Gerardo - "Tengo entendido que las almas divididas siempre se llaman la una a la otra cuando están separadas" -

- "No puedo… me siento como si mis poderes se hubiesen desvanecido por completo" - le respondió Kagome.

- '¿Acaso Miko se llevó todo su poder cuando se dividieron?' - pensó Miroku espantado.

- "Bueno, será mejor que descanses, probablemente estás agotada por la división" - le dijo Sango a Kagome, a pesar de que ella, Miroku y Gerardo pensaban lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, Miko seguía sollozando debajo del árbol; y le estaba empezando a entrar cansancio y hambre.

- "Quisiera… regresar con ellos…" - se dijo a sí misma - "pero no puedo… probablemente se desharían de mí para que Kagome volviera a la normalidad…" -

- "Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí…" - dijo una voz que provenía de un arbusto cercano a ella - "¿Una niñita sola en el bosque?" -

Del arbusto surgió un hombre de aspecto horrible; cubierto de cicatrices y que portaba una armadura maltrecha. Era un bandido.

- "No es muy común encontrarse a alguien como tú en este lugar… ¿Acaso te habrás perdido?" -

Miko empezó a temblar de miedo. Seguro, ya se había enfrentado a criaturas más horribles antes, pero nunca se había enfrentado a otra persona; y nunca había peleado sola.

- "Me pregunto qué tanto valdrías" - le dijo el bandido - "O que tan divertido sería cortarte en pedazos" -

- "Váyase; y déjeme en paz…" - dijo Miko con la voz temblorosa por el miedo.

- "¿Qué, que no te escuché bien, mocosa?" - dijo el bandido mientras sacaba una daga. Miko se asustó aún más, porque ahora estaba segura de que la mataría y de que nadie podría salvarla.

- "¡LE HE DICHO QUE SE VAYA!" - gritó mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar en azul claro, mandando a volar al bandido.

- "¡Es Miko!" - dijeron Gerardo y Miroku a lo lejos, cuando la sintieron por la gran cantidad de reiryoku que acababa de liberar.

- "¡Vamos por ella!" - dijo Inuyasha.

Miko estaba jadeando del miedo aún, a pesar de que ahora estaba fuera de peligro.

- "Que interesante…" - dijo otra voz detrás de ella, asustándola aún más - "¿Quién se imaginaría que una pequeña como tú tendría tanto poder?" -

Salió el rostro de Naraku de entre las sombras.

- "Por favor no te asustes…" - le dijo a Miko mientras terminaba de salir de las sombras del bosque - "Mi nombre es Kaidewaki; y soy un noble de una región vecina" -

- 'Este hombre…' - pensó Miko cuando le vio la cara - 'No sé porque, pero me parece familiar; y… me produce una sensación desagradable el mirarlo a los ojos' -

Bajó la mirada para no seguirle viendo el rostro.

- "Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a mi palacio…" - le dijo Naraku dulcemente - "¿Aceptarías mi invitación?" -

- "Gracias, Kaidewaki-sama" - le dijo Miko aun apartándole la mirada - "Pero creo que prefiero quedarme aquí" -

- "¿Estás segura?" - le preguntó Naraku, para luego empezar a tentarla para que fuera con él - "Es probable que hayan otros bandidos por aquí cerca; y también, el bosque está lleno de bestias salvajes y de monstruos… ¿Aun así deseas quedarte?" -

Miko lo pensó por un momento. Si se quedaba, sería más probable que terminara muerta, o que los bandidos se la llevaran; y la vendieran o se la quedaran como esclava; y no esperaba que nadie estuviese buscándola o que la salvaran si tenía problemas. Por ello, decidió que, a pesar de la desconfianza y el desagrado que le inspiraba ese hombre, aceptaría su invitación.

- "Sí, iré con usted" -

- "Excelente, entonces sígueme; y te llevaré a la aldea que gobierno" - le dijo a Miko mientras se iban caminando.

- 'Será aún más fácil extraer su reiryoku si uso esta ilusión de una aldea, entre mayor sea su sufrimiento cuando se desengañe, mejor' -

- "¡Es el olor de Naraku!" - gritó Inuyasha de repente mientras él y los demás comenzaban a correr en dirección hacia el aroma de Naraku.

- "¡No hay duda de que es él, su youryoku empezó a fluir de repente!" - dijo Miroku cuando notó que los efectos del fuyouheki no estaban activos.

- "¡Si no nos apresuramos se llevará a Miko!" - dijo Sango apresurando el paso.

- "¡Rayos!" - dijo Gerardo teniendo un mal presentimiento - "¡Yo creo que ya es demasiado tarde!" -

En eso, empezó a fluir hacia arriba una gran cantidad del shouki de Naraku.

- "¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en este momento?" - dijo Inuyasha amargamente mientras saltaba por encima de los árboles para ver hacia dónde se dirigía Naraku, para luego voltearse a ver a los demás - "¡No lo pierdan de vista!" -

- "¡Entendido!" -

Gerardo y Gabriela se transformaron en dragoons, Miroku, Sango y Shippou montaron en Kirara, mientras Inuyasha cargaba a Kagome en su espalda y saltaba de árbol en árbol para seguir a Naraku. Finalmente, se detuvo en una meseta cercana a la montaña a la que se dirigían al comienzo del día.

Mientras tanto…

- "Pequeña, hemos llegado" - dijo Naraku.

Aunque para ella el viaje fue a pie todo el tiempo, en realidad habían estado volando rodeados por el shouki de Naraku, ya que Miko había sido rodeada por un halo de ilusiones que hacían imposible el que ella supiera que pasaba en realidad.

Según lo que le mostraban sus ojos, estaban en una aldea muy activa.

- "Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas" - prosiguió Naraku - "Estoy seguro de que serías muy feliz aquí" -

- "Sí, supongo que me quedaré aquí" - respondió Miko plácidamente.

- "Por cierto" - le dijo Naraku antes de alejarse - "Será mejor que no lleves esas sandalias, ese arco; y esas flechas aquí. Puede que tengas reiryoku pero no eres una sacerdotisa, además de que tampoco perteneces a la clase alta; y no quiero que los demás aldeanos empiecen a sentir envidia de ti por esos objetos" -

- "Está bien" - dijo mientras se quitaba las sandalias, el arco y el carcaj; y se los entregaba a Naraku.

- "Muy bien, te llevaré a una cabaña para que tengas donde quedarte" - le dijo mientras la acompañaba a la cabaña más cercana - "Aquí viven los sirvientes de mi palacio, así que creo que te llevarás muy bien con ellos" -

- "Sí, muchas gracias" - dijo, luego, Naraku la ayudó a presentarse ante el resto de los siervos - "Mi nombre es Miko. Es un placer" -

- 'Vaya, no tiene los recuerdos de Kagome, pero aún tiene algunos de sus conocimientos. No esperaba que se presentara de este modo' - pensó Naraku cuando la vio.

Después de eso, Miko se la pasó todo el día haciendo amigos, ayudando en los quehaceres del palacio; y sorprendiendo a la gente de la aldea con su inteligencia y educación. Al parecer, había encontrado un lugar en el que era feliz, pero a cambio se había olvidado por completo de Inuyasha y los demás, así como de todo lo que había entristecido anteriormente.

- "Perfecto… solo tengo que esperar un poco más, cuando su felicidad alcance su punto más alto, desharé la ilusión y así le extraeremos su poder" - dijo Naraku mientras reía entre dientes.

- "Vaya plan, quien diría que usarías una aldea ilusoria para romper su corazón; y así facilitarnos las cosas" - le dijo Tenebross mientras observaban a Miko jugando con los otros niños.

- "Hubiese sido mejor usar una aldea real, pero no hay ninguna que sea tan perfecta como esta" - dijo Naraku.

- "La única aldea así es Ryuusei, pero como está protegida por ese cabrón de Iadlast, no podemos usarla para este propósito" - dijo Tenebross.

Inuyasha y los demás llegaron al poco tiempo a la meseta; y se sorprendieron al ver que estaba totalmente cubierta por una barrera.

- "Me pregunto que habrá detrás de esto" - dijo Gerardo extrañado mientras veía la barrera con seriedad - "Sé que Naraku debe estar cerca, pero como aterrizó algo lejos de esta zona, es imposible que esté allí dentro" -

- "Kagome, ¿aún no puedes sentir ninguna presencia?" - le preguntó Inuyasha.

- "No… creo que perdí todos mis poderes cuando me separé de Miko" - dijo Kagome entristecida.

- "¿Y para qué razón Naraku querría usar una barrera tan grande si él mismo no está adentro para usarla como protección?" - se preguntó Sango extrañada.

- "Quizás… no la quiere usar para protegerse… sino para ocultar algo" - dijo Miroku pensativamente.

- "O tal vez para experimentar…" - dijo Gerardo con una mirada de horror.

- "¿A qué te refieres con experimentar?" - preguntó Kagome aterrada.

- "Rayos… ¡creo que ya sé lo que trama!" - exclamó Gerardo golpeándose la frente con el guantelete - "¡Dentro de la barrera debe estar haciendo algo para causarle un colapso nervioso a Miko, y así poder extraer sus poderes más fácilmente!" -

- "¿¡Qué!" - gritó Inuyasha hecho una furia - "¡Debemos entrar de inmediato entonces!" -

- "Bueno, comencemos entonces… Alt tok nulast tast maha ika" - dijo Gerardo preparando su Ryuu no Harasu - "Esta barrera debe ser más resistente que las anteriores, así que debemos utilizar nuestros poderes al máximo" -

Mientras tanto, Miko estaba pasando los momentos más felices de su vida: todo mundo la quería, todos la trataban con respeto; y todos reconocían su existencia… pero en un segundo, todos y toda la aldea se desvanecieron, quedando nada más una meseta estéril, vacía y rodeada de oscuridad, de forma que no se podía ver el cielo ni los alrededores.

- "Qué… ¿qué pasó aquí?" - preguntó Miko cuando la ilusión se desvaneció.

- "Mocosa estúpida… ¿De verdad creíste que todo eso era real?" - dijo la voz de Naraku burlonamente - "Desengáñate, ese lugar es tan inexistente como tú…" -

- "No… no… ¡NOOO!" - gritó Miko para después desmayarse de tristeza… su mente no pudo soportar más estrés emocional del que ya había recibido durante el día.

Naraku la tomó y la colocó sobre un círculo mágico, al lado del cuerpo de Kagome, y, encima de sus cabezas, estaban suspendidos en el aire algunos fragmentos de sombras y la Perla de Shikon. Entonces, Tenebross empezó a recitar un canto horrible.

- "_Zyacc ikuak… ah... bioucoulla, phinamcou… couliaza hilla... cellarza qaiz leiya paewatz cai… phaph jeiliaria lyachhyzat rakileimzat..._" - empezó a salir un pequeño flujo de energía del cuerpo de Kagome y de Miko; el cual poco a poco fue aumentando de tamaño, y a juntarse en los fragmentos, empezando a oscurecerlos aún más, mientras la sombra de Tenebross comenzaba a salir de su espejo…

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y…

- "¡Miko!" - gritó Inuyasha.

- "Maldición, ¿por qué tuvieron que llegar justo en este momento?" - dijo Naraku mientras levantaba una mano - "¡Douin, te invoco en nombre de tu amo!" -

Apareció un monstruo con forma de un hombre topo gigante, cuyas garras estaban cubiertas de metal.

- "Naraku, como puedo ver Tenebross-sama te permitió llamarme si estaba ocupado recitando el canto para extraer los poderes de la chica... Aunque eres un total fracaso por no poder llamarme con el conjuro en dragoniano..." - dijo el monstruo en tono de burla.

- "Eso no me interesa. Ahora ve y haz el trabajo de guardián que tienes asignado. ¡No permitas que se lleven a esas chicas!" - dijo Naraku enfadado.

- "Lo sé" - dijo Douin preparándose para pelear. Inuyasha y los demás terminaron de penetrar al área que estaba protegida por la barrera, mirando en todas direcciones por si veían a Miko.

- "¿Dónde estará Miko?" - preguntó Gerardo mirando hacia todas partes.

- "¡Miren allá!" - exclamó Shippou señalando hacia un lugar en el suelo.

- "Son Miko… ¡y mi cuerpo!" - dijo Kagome desde la espalda de Inuyasha.

- "¡Y Tenebross!" - dijo Gabriela - "Parece que está haciendo algo…" -

- "¡Tenemos que detenerlo!" - exclamó Gerardo cuando escuchó el horrendo canto de Tenebross - "¡Ya comenzó a extraerle el reiryoku a Miko!" -

- "¿Bueno, entonces como pelearemos?" - preguntó Miroku - "¿Tienes alguna estrategia?" -

- "Sí, Inuyasha y yo nos encargaremos de Naraku y del monstruo que está con él, mientras ustedes detienen a Tenebross y rescatan a Miko y al cuerpo de Kagome" - dijo Gerardo, pensando que como Tenebross estaría ocupado; y como tendría que enfrentarse al poder de la luz de Gabriela a buen nivel (había mucha luz de sol entrando en el área gracias a la ruptura en la barrera), que sería una tarea fácil que salvaran a Miko.

- "¡Entendido!" -

- "¿Y yo que haré?" - preguntó Kagome angustiada.

- "Ve con ellos y trata de no separarte de los demás, aún si ya no tienes tus poderes, no podemos permitir que te lleven de nuevo" - le dijo Gerardo. Kagome asintió en señal de respuesta. Luego se dividieron y comenzaron a pelear.

- "¡Naraku!"- gritó Inuyasha iracundo - "¡Es hora de que saldemos cuentas!" -

- "Este día no Inuyasha, pero dejaré un regalito para que tú y tus amigos se entretengan un poco, que ahora estoy muy ocupado" - dijo Naraku mientras reía entre dientes, para luego volverse una nube de shouki y huir. Luego, Douin se acercó y empezó a atacarlos.

- "Kuso, un monstruo elemental de Tierra… ¡Inuyasha, no lo pierdas de vista, si se entierra podría atacarnos desde abajo!" - le advirtió Gerardo.

- "¡Lo sé; y no le dejaré que se sumerja en el suelo!" - le exclamó Inuyasha furiosamente. Le arrojó un Kaze no Kizu, pero Douin lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado rápidamente.

Luego, se enterró en el suelo; y empezó a hacer salir pilares de piedra para atacar a Gerardo y a Inuyasha.

- "Maldición..." - dijo Inuyasha mientras ambos hacían todo lo que podían para esquivar los ataques.

Mientras tanto, Tenebross tuvo que interrumpir su hechizo para esquivar una flecha de luz que Gabriela le acababa de lanzar.

- "¡Está vez no fallaré!" - dijo Gabriela preparando otra flecha y cargándola con su poder elemental.

- "Maldición, tuvieron que interrumpirme en este momento, cuando el hechizo estaba en su fase más importante…" - dijo mientras se alejaba un poco, y cargaba su espejo consigo.

- "¡No saldrás de aquí!" - dijo Miroku mientras le lanzaba una ofuda en la frente. Tenebross empezó a gruñir de dolor.

- "Aún no tengo suficiente poder para resistir esto…" - dijo mientras quemaba la ofuda usando flamas negras; y luego comenzó a reunir sombras desde su espejo -"_Ikuyu poak, pinamsaimat, nutzagathea hag xi, yst fuzallea tast paewat sos eols ika_ ~ Inhou!" -

Lanzó un gran rayo de sombras en dirección hacia Gabriela; y Sango tuvo que tomarla del brazo y halarla para evitar que la golpeara. Sufrieron algunos rasguños cuando llegaron al suelo, pero fuera de eso, no tuvieron heridas.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, estoy bien, pero… ¡Cuidado!" - le dijo a Sango; y se apartaron justo a tiempo para evitar una lluvia de agujas de oscuridad que Tenebross les acababa de lanzar.

- "¡Ese monstruo no sabe pelear limpio!" - dijo Shippou desde la espalda de Miroku.

- "¿Y quién dijo que las criaturas malignas peleamos según sus patéticas reglas, kitsune?" - le dijo Tenebross.

- "¡Como me haces enfadar!" - dijo Shippou saltando desde la espalda de Miroku -"¡Kitsune-baku!" -

Pero en vez de una explosión de flamas azules, solo salió su kitsune-bi normal; y no le causó nada de daño a Tenebross.

- "Tonto… ¿ese es todo tu poder?" - le preguntó mientras se reía - "_Watsa ya, Oira dea Pinamsaimat yst Biocrast toi, nila koulltam_ ~ Inshu!" -

Una garra hecha de sombras salió del suelo sobre el que Shippou estaba parado; lo agarró y lo azotó contra el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Douin había atrapado a Gerardo entre varios pilares de piedra; y lo estaba azotando contra ellos. Su armadura comenzó a agrietarse. Inuyasha estaba recuperándose de una azotada similar.

- "Haha, para ser el Dragoon del Agua, no eres la gran cosa" - le dijo burlándose cuando por fin emergió de la tierra.

- "Eso ya lo veremos..." - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a cantar - "_Ochis meya hydrast dragyuu toi hilsec tast ika..."_ -

- "Eres un idiota si planeas usar esa magia de curación en ti" - le dijo Douin preparándose para darle un fuerte golpe.

- "...Isui... ¿Y quién dijo que la estaba ejecutando para mí?" - sonrió Gerardo triunfante, ya que en efecto, su Isui había sido apuntado hacia Inuyasha - "¡Inuyasha, ahora!" -

- "¿Qué?" - gritó Douin mientras recibía un Kaze no Kizu desde la derecha. Cayó al suelo.

- "Keh, por lo visto no tiene mucho cerebro" - luego comenzó a cortar los pilares de piedra que tenían aprisionado a Gerardo.

- "Gracias, necesitaba una mano" - le dijo mientras se levantaba.

- "¿No deberías curarte a ti mismo?" - le dijo Inuyasha - "Así no creo que estés en condiciones de continuar peleando" -

- "Déjame adivinar: no quieres que sea una carga para ti en esta batalla, ¿cierto?" - le dijo Gerardo. Inuyasha le asintió con seriedad - "No te preocupes, aún si no me curo ahora mismo, puedo seguir sin ningún problema" -

- "Keh, como quieras, pero no me haré responsable si te mata" - le dijo mientras se preparaba para continuar peleando, ya que Douin se estaba empezando a levantar del suelo.

- "Será mejor que dejemos la charla para más tarde" - dijo Gerardo cuando Douin los embistió. Cuando Douin estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, levantó una mano y gritó - "_Shiazeae_!"

La misma barrera de agua que había usado accidentalmente con Inuyasha hacía algún tiempo apareció, y Douin quedó paralizado a media embestida, y además, empezó a disolverse.

- "¡Graagh! ¡Agua no!" - gritó Douin como un desaforado, ya que las partes de su cuerpo que habían tocado la barrera estaban convirtiéndose en lodo.

- "Por lo visto el agua resulta efectiva contra él" - dijo Gerardo mientras le sonreía malignamente a Douin - "Hehehe, vas a pagar el haberme dejado en este estado" -

- "¡Y yo te mataré por hacerme esto!" - le dijo Douin furioso.

- "¿Y qué harás, montón de lodo repugnante?" - le dijo Inuyasha. Por respuesta, Douin transformó su brazo derecho en un martillo de lodo, y lo movió hacia ellos. Gerardo trató de usar su barrera de agua de nuevo, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que el martillo la rompió, y los golpeó a ambos con gran fuerza. Inuyasha quedó muy lastimado, mientras que a Gerardo, cuando cayó al suelo por el impacto, se le rompieron el casco; y los protectores de brazos y piernas de la armadura.

Gerardo, al borde de la inconsciencia, tuvo que efectuar una magia de curación aún más poderosa para que él e Inuyasha no perdieran. Empezó a cantar a duras penas…

- "_Alt... tok... ah... lay hydlaiar... dea biosat, baprou... hilsecalia sossaks... zarairsalia sossaks..._ ~ Yusui..." -

- "¡Mueran!" - gritó Douin cuando fue a aplastarlos con sus martillos. Sin embargo, usando las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, se rodaron tan rápido como pudieron para esquivar los martillazos. Luego, en el punto donde quedaron tirados, se materializaron dos grandes manantiales de agua, restaurándoles sus fuerzas.

- "¡Ahh, me siento mucho mejor ahora!" - dijo Inuyasha estirándose.

- "Gracias al poder del agua..." - dijo mientras le daba las gracias a Iadlast en silencio, luego se volteó para encarar a Douin mientras retomaba su postura de combate - "Bueno, no podemos permitirnos perder ahora..." -

- "No es necesario que lo digas" - le dijo Inuyasha retomando su postura también.

- "¡Malditos sean!" - gritó Douin mientras corría hacia ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la batalla contra Tenebross...

La garra de sombras de Tenebross fue interrumpida porque una de las flechas de Gabriela impactó a Tenebross, obligándolo a deshacer su técnica. Shippou quedó inconsciente en el suelo y jadeando para poder respirar.

- "¡Shippou!" - gritó Gabriela mientras los tres iban corriendo a verlo. Quedó muy lastimado; y al parecer, la garra envenenaba con solo tocar a su blanco, ya que su rostro se había vuelto verde, y estaba comenzando a asfixiarse.

- "Tengo que curarlo de inmediato…" - dijo mientras se preparaba para ejecutar su canción de curación.

- "¡No te lo permitiré!" - dijo Tenebross mientras arrojaba un montón de flechas oscuras, pero fueron repelidas gracias al Hiraikotsu de Sango.

- "¡Lo mismo digo!" - le dijo Sango mientras le arrojaba el Hiraikotsu a Tenebross, golpeándolo en la garra izquierda.

- "_Ist altyyaok, shuxuarara Illyusea phaph zyoskz biousakatse cai, Ist altyyaok, shuxuarara phaph kluceia biousakatse..._ Iyashi no Hikari!" - dijo Gabriela mientras ejecutaba su canto de curación. Al poco tiempo desaparecieron los moretones y marcas de rasguños del cuerpo de Shippou; y su respiración recobró su ritmo normal, al igual que el color de su rostro.

- "Tus habilidades de curación son sorprendentes, Gabriela…" - le dijo Miroku al ver a Shippou tras la sanación.

- "Gracias, pero ¿no deberíamos hablar menos y ayudar más?" - preguntó Gabriela.

- "Tienes razón, será mejor que me quede aquí con Shippou" - dijo Miroku mientras se acercaba al pequeño kitsune y ponía una barrera alrededor de ambos - "Tus poderes son más efectivos contra él"-

- "Está bien, pero cuando Sango se canse, tu entrarás a relevarla, ¿de acuerdo?" - le dijo mostrándole una cara de antipatía.

- "De… de acuerdo" - le dijo nerviosamente. Luego, Gabriela viendo a su alrededor se enfureció terriblemente con Tenebross, por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora; y se concentró en una sola idea: derrotarlo sin importar lo que pasara.

- "_Zyacc wasryats, ah... leiya repushial illyusea, vaplu, satplsa bieccelle zosph uira paewatz, oli kiabzesa zosph, paewatz dea draggyach_ ~ Illyusea no Chikara, Hanryuu!" - dijo mientras su medallón, llave y cristal empezaban a brillar. Cuando la transformación terminó, Gabriela salió de la esfera viéndose como una muchacha de la edad de Sango, pero su pelo se volvió azul y largo hasta la cintura; y al igual que su hermano, sus brazos, piernas y cintura habían sido reemplazados por los de un dragón blanco. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, delimitados por la pupila y por una delgada línea negra; le habían salido cuernos encima de las orejas; y le habían nacido alas y cola. En su cara, le aparecieron dos marcas con forma de runas debajo de los ojos; y una esfera blanca; con una luna en cuarto creciente rodeándola, le había aparecido en la frente. Portaba el peto y hombreras de su armadura de dragón blanco, llevando debajo lo que parecía ser la parte superior de su kimono.

- "_Alt tok, lay lusya, baprou, gaivz tast pawatz sos oira_ ika ~ Kousou!" - dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Tenebross para pegarle un par de rasguños usando sus relucientes garras blancas. Tenebross trató de esquivarla, pero no pudo por la velocidad a la que se movía Gabriela; y cuando alcanzó a rasguñarlo, empezó a gritar de dolor con bastante fuerza.

Luego, su cuerpo de sombras empezó a volverse transparente.

- "Maldición… ya estoy llegando al límite de mis fuerzas… si me quedo más tiempo peleando… y si me llega a alcanzar otro de sus ataques de luz… será mejor que me retire…" - dijo mientras se encerraba otra vez en su espejo - "Pero no importa… conseguí el fragmento de sombras que estaba en esta área; y pude contaminar un poco los que teníamos, junto con la dichosa Perla de Naraku… Ehehehe… Al menos no fue una pérdida total…" -

- "¡No te dejaré huir!" - dijo Gabriela preparándose para lanzar un rayo plateado.

- "Lo siento, dragona de la luz, pero ya no puedo quedarme a jugar contigo más tiempo… Nos veremos después… kukukuku…" - dijo Tenebross mientras se elevaba y el espejo se desvanecía en el aire. Los restos de la barrera que rodeaban el lugar se disiparon por completo.

Mientras tanto, Gerardo e Inuyasha notaron la desaparición de la barrera al igual que Douin. De inmediato supieron que eso significaba que Tenebross había sido vencido.

- "Tenebross-sama… ¿habrá fallado su plan?" - dijo mientras continuaba peleando con Gerardo e Inuyasha.

- "Parece que Gabriela y los demás lo lograron" - dijo Gerardo, empezando a animarse.

- "Bien, entonces no podemos permitirnos perder contra esta cosa" - dijo Inuyasha mientras alzaba a Tessaiga - "¡Kaze no Kizu!" -

- "_Ist Garrse, ah... Leiya Iadlast, vulualwaesa zosph wihatslag, oli quieralm zosph valzat..._ ~ Mizu no Shougeki!" - gritó Gerardo, colocándose enfrente del Kaze no Kizu y arremolinando el agua que lo propulsaba junto con el viento de Inuyasha: al parecer, ya habían creado otra técnica de combinación -"¡Rasengadou!" -

Gerardo empezó a girar en forma de espiral en el centro de la corriente del Kaze no Kizu, usando el agua que lo rodeaba como barrera, para entonces combinar el poder de ambos ataques y embestir a Douin con su espada y la energía combinada de ambas técnicas, para que después la energía sobrante del Kaze no Kizu terminase el trabajo. Douin fue avasallado totalmente por ese ataque.

- "Tenebross-sama… por favor perdóneme… por haberle fallado…" - dijo mientras caía al suelo. Luego, su cuerpo se disolvió en la tierra, dejando un fragmento de sombras en ella.

- "Bien, lo logramos" - dijo Inuyasha mientras Gerardo caía al suelo de rodillas jadeando y se destransformaba.

- "Nos costó trabajo, pero lo conseguimos" - dijo mientras le sonreía a Inuyasha, habiendo clavado su espada en el suelo para poder sostenerse - "¿Vamos a revisar cómo están los demás?" -

- "Sí, espero que no les haya pasado nada"- dijo mientras Gerardo se ponía en pie, después de haber usado su Isui para recuperar una pequeña parte de sus fuerzas - "¿Puedes caminar por ti mismo?"-

- "Sí, gracias a que me acabo de curar algunas heridas menores. Solo dame un momento…" -

Después de que Gerardo recogió el fragmento de sombras y lo puso en una bolsa de luz, fueron de inmediato a ver a los demás; y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Gabriela transformada en su forma de Hanryuu.

- "¿¡Ya alcanzaste ese nivel!" - preguntó Gerardo con los ojos como platos.

- "Sí, sucedió cuando me enfurecí con Tenebross…" - dijo; y al instante siguiente comenzó a brillar de nuevo; y regresó a su aspecto normal - "Uh, parece que ya gasté todas mis energías…" -

- "Y ustedes dos sí que terminaron apaleados" - dijo Shippou observando las heridas que Gerardo e Inuyasha tenían.

- "Sí, vaya que fue un adversario difícil" - dijo Gerardo poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

- "Uhh... hermano... ¿no usaste tu forma de Hanryuu?" - le preguntó Gabriela.

- "Ugh... no..." - dijo Gerardo sintiendo como se le iba toda la sangre de la cabeza - '¿¡Como fui tan estúpido como para no pensar en eso!' -

- "Bueno, no importa... ¿pero aprovechaste tu habilidad de volar?" - le preguntó Gabriela de nuevo.

- "Tampoco... se me ocurrió..." - respondió mirando hacia el suelo. Gabriela tenía razón: si lo hubiese hecho así, la batalla hubiese sido mucho más corta; y no habrían sufrido tantos daños.

- "Mi respeto por él acaba de disminuir bastante..." - dijo Shippou.

- "Ya verás..." - le dijo Inuyasha molestó tronando sus nudillos.

Gerardo se quedó en una esquina emo.

- "No sirvo para nada... soy un idiota... No hago más que cometer errores..." - dijo mientras se quedaba acurrucado allí.

- "Oh vamos, no exageres..." - le dijo Kagome.

- "Vamos, Gerardo, ¡sal ya de eso!" - dijo Gabriela mientras se le tiraba encima a Gerardo para sacarlo de su pequeña depresión. Sango y Shippou se rieron viendo la escenita.

- "Bueno, solo faltaría que despertáramos a Miko para irnos de este lugar…" - dijo Miroku cuando por fin la pequeña 'emoscena' cómica había terminado - "Pero, ¿Cómo deberíamos hablarle?" -

- "Será complicado tratar con ella, no sería extraño que aún quisiera seguir huyendo de nosotros…" - dijo Gerardo acercándose a Miko y mirándola con tristeza.

En ese momento, Miko se despertó; y se sobresaltó cuando vio el cuerpo de Kagome a su lado; y en frente de ella a los demás.

- "¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?" - preguntó asustada y poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- "Miko, por favor escúchanos un momento…" - le pidió Sango - "Si quieres marcharte, no te lo impediremos, pero es importante que primero escuches lo que tenemos que decirte…" -

- "P-p… pero, ¿no era que necesitaban que yo desapareciera para que Kagome volviera a ser normal?" - preguntó Miko temblando, mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por su rostro.

- "Jamás hemos dicho eso…" - dijo Kagome mientras su mirada se entristecía.

- "Y mejor cállate de una vez y escucha lo que tengamos que decirte" - dijo Inuyasha irritado - "O lamentarás el no quedarte en silencio" -

Miko se quedó en silencio y se sentó en el suelo. Había parado de sollozar, pero parecía que era porque estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

- 'Creo que no debió haberlo dicho de esa manera' - pensó Sango.

- "Bueno… como deberíamos decírtelo…" - dijo Gerardo con una mirada de profundo arrepentimiento - "Miko… me disculpo por haber dicho que no existías… porque en realidad existes, pero adentro de Kagome…" -

- "¿Cómo es eso?" - preguntó Miko confundida - '¿Acaso es posible existir dentro de alguien más?' -

- "Significa que aunque no tengas un cuerpo real, eres tu propia persona dentro de la mente de Kagome" -

- "Es cierto, por ello es que en esa ocasión tomé el agua y no me quise poner el medallón…" - dijo Kagome - "Para que salieras por un rato y disfrutaras de la realidad... Además, siempre pude sentir tu presencia dentro de mí..." -

- "Pero… ¿no iba a desaparecer si volvía a ella?" - preguntó Miko temerosamente.

- "No, si tu personalidad siguió latente dentro de Kagome hasta ahora, cuando vuelvas con ella seguirá siendo así" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Es cierto, y además ¿qué preferirías?" - le preguntó Gabriela - "¿Seguir perdida en este mundo, sin tener ningún lugar al que puedas ir, o quedarte con nosotros, que somos tus amigos y siempre te tendremos a nuestro lado?" -

- "Nosotros jamás querríamos hacer algo que te hiciera daño, Miko" - le dijo Shippou con tristeza - "Vuelve con nosotros, por favor" -

- "Dejaré que tomes tu decisión…" - le dijo Kagome - "Y te apoyaré en ella, elijas lo que elijas" -

- "Gracias…" - dijo Miko mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos para pensarlo.

- 'Miko, por favor, escoge lo que sientas que te hará más feliz... lo que de verdad quieras hacer' - pensó Kagome mientras la veía.

Todos se quedaron mirándola en silencio. Después de unos instantes, Miko regresó con los demás - "Ya lo decidí, me quedaré con ustedes" -

De inmediato todos se alegraron; y se agolparon para darle un abrazo. Después de que se habían apartado, Gerardo se acercó a ella con una cuantas cosas en la mano.

- "Por cierto, creo que perdiste esto" - dijo Gerardo mientras le entregaba el arco, el carcaj con las flechas y las sandalias que Naraku le había quitado - "Naraku las dejó caer antes de irse" -

- "Gracias… pero, ¿Ese Naraku era un hombre alto y de pelo negro?" - preguntó Miko mientras se volvía a poner el arco y el carcaj en la espalda y las sandalias en los pies.

- "Sí, es un malvado monstruo que engaña a la gente para que lo ayuden con sus trucos sucios; y nos ha hecho cosas terribles a todos" - dijo Sango.

- "Que ruin…" - dijo Miko empezando a enfurecerse - "Entonces, también debo ayudarles a vencerlo, ¡no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras pelean contra ese malvado!" -

- "Te lo agradezco…" - le dijo Kagome, luego sacó su medallón de memoria de su mochila. El medallón se había roto limpiamente por la mitad; así que Kagome tomó una parte y la otra se la dio a Miko - "Miko… que la unión de las dos mitades de este medallón simbolice nuestra unión, porque somos como hermanas, las dos partes que forman nuestra personalidad…" -

Miko asintió sonriente. Luego juntaron las dos mitades del medallón; y cuando hicieron contacto, el medallón empezó a brillar. Cuando el brillo se apagó, el medallón estaba unido de nuevo. Sin embargo, había cambiado. La esmeralda del medallón tomó la forma de una aguja, y a su alrededor habían seis inscripciones. Ahora parecía más bien un dial. Las inscripciones decían lo siguiente, en dirección de las agujas del reloj y empezando desde donde un reloj marcaría las doce: かごめ (Kagome), みこ (Miko), 別 (Separación), 封印 (Sellado), 封印解除 (Desellado), y 特別 (Separación Especial).

- "Qué extraño…" - dijo Kagome viendo el medallón - "Tiene nuestros nombres escritos; y también otras cosas más" -

En ese momento, la parte que leía Sellado de las inscripciones del medallón, cambió a 記憶封印 (Sellado de Memoria).

- "Parece que ese medallón no sirve únicamente para guardar recuerdos ahora" -dijo Gerardo mientras él y los demás lo examinaban.

- "Lo averiguaremos después," - le dijo Inuyasha con aburrimiento, para después mirarla con preocupación - "Y Kagome... Será mejor que tú y Miko vuelvan a tu cuerpo pronto" -

- "Tienes razón… Miko, ¿estás lista para regresar?"- le preguntó Kagome amablemente, después de que colocó el medallón en el cuello de su cuerpo.

- "Si, onee-san" - le respondió mientras ambas tocaban el cuerpo de Kagome. Al hacer eso, ambas se convirtieron en rayos de luz, para después ser absorbidas por el cuerpo. Luego, Kagome abrió los ojos.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "¿No te pasó nada?" - le preguntó Inuyasha, mientras los demás estaban a la expectativa.

- "No, estoy bien" - dijo sonriéndoles a todos mientras se levantaba, a lo que los demás respondieron con suspiros y sonrisas de alivio - "Pero me siento algo rara…" -

- "Yo también, onee-san…" - dijo la voz de Miko.

- "¿Miko?" - preguntó Inuyasha - "¿Dónde estás?" -

- "Estoy aquí, al lado de onee-san…" - dijo Miko, mientras una especie de fantasma de ella aparecía al lado de Kagome.

- "¿Ahora puedes hablar y eres visible aunque estés en la mente de Kagome?" - le preguntó Miroku asombrado.

- "Parece que sí, es muy extraño… Aunque, onee-san…" – dijo Miko mientras cerraba sus ojos; y sonreía profundamente, para luego abrirlos de nuevo y exclamar alegremente: – "Puedo verlas… puedo ver todas tus memorias… mi… no, nuestra familia… nuestros viajes… ¡Puedo recordar todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora!" –

- "¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?" – se preguntó Kagome sorprendida. Hasta ahora Miko no podía ver ninguna de sus memorias; y era muy extraño que ahora si tuviera acceso total a ellas.

- "Es por el medallón… Ese medallón que llevas… se llama el Medallón del Vínculo…" - dijo la voz de Iadlast desde el cielo. Luego se apareció acompañado por Illyusea enfrente del grupo.

- "¡Iadlast-sama! ¡Illyusea-sama!" - dijeron Gerardo y Gabriela mientras se arrodillaban ante ellos - "No esperábamos verlos aquí" -

- "Vinimos para felicitarte a ti y a tú hermana por haber alcanzado el nivel de Hanryuu; y explicarles sobre ese medallón que lleva su amiga…" - les dijo Illyusea.

- "Dijo que se llamaba el Medallón del Vínculo ¿cierto, Iadlast-sama?" - les preguntó Miroku mientras él y los demás se sentaban.

- "Así es, se le llama así porque ese medallón tiene el poder de conectar las almas y las personalidades cuando una persona posee más de una" - dijo Iadlast - "Por eso es que Miko ahora es como un fantasma que flota al lado de Kagome; y también es debido a la conexión que se acaba de establecer entre ustedes que pueden compartir sus memorias" -

- "Pero... ¿Por qué razón se crearon estos y los medallones de memoria?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Si algún día viajan a Dragonia, se los mostraremos…" - les dijo Illyusea misteriosamente.

- "De acuerdo, pero ¿cómo funciona este medallón?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Es muy sencillo, ¿Kagome, puedes mover la aguja de esmeralda a la segunda posición, por favor?" - le preguntó Iadlast.

- "Está bien" - Kagome movió la aguja hasta la posición en la que estaba escrito el nombre de Miko; y luego comenzó a brillar… al instante siguiente ella era el fantasma y Miko era la sólida.

- "Vaya, ¿qué sucedió?" - dijo Miko mientras notaba el cambio.

- "El medallón te permite cambiar de una personalidad a otra cuando desees, así que para que Miko salga ya no necesitas usar el agua rejuvenecedora" - le dijo Illyusea ante el regocijo de Miko y el alivio de Kagome - "Y ese no es su único efecto… Prueben la siguiente posición" -

Movieron la aguja a la posición de Separación; y al instante siguiente, tanto Miko como Kagome se había vuelto sólidas, pero ahora Kagome tenía otra vez su forma de niña y llevaba puesta la misma vestimenta que tenía cuando fue separada de su cuerpo. Ambas llevaban una copia del medallón en su cuello.

- "Ese otro divide sus almas y su cuerpo, así que la de mayor edad perderá la mitad de su edad para que la de menor edad tenga forma física; y no se preocupen por la ropa, que el medallón guarda la vestimenta que lleven en ese momento" - dijo Iadlast - "Sin embargo, respecto a la posición de sellado del medallón, no es muy recomendable que la usen por ahora…" -

- "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacen?" - preguntó Gabriela.

- "Si están unidas, hace que la mitad que no tiene forma física termine en un sueño profundo hasta que se coloque en la posición de desellado; y cuando están separadas, sella la memoria de quien lo haya colocado en esa posición" - dijo Iadlast seriamente - "No es recomendable que lo usen mucho; y de todas formas, cuando están unidas, la que está nada más como alma solo necesita dormir, ya que todas las demás necesidades son cubiertas por la que tiene forma física" -

- "¿Y la separación especial?" - preguntó Miko revisando el medallón.

- "Ambas coloquen el medallón en esa posición" - les ordenó Iadlast.

Así lo hicieron; y al momento siguiente, Kagome otra vez había vuelto a su edad normal, llevando su uniforme puesto, sin embargo empezó a sentirse cansada.

- "Como pueden ver, la separación especial les permite dividirse sin que Kagome deba entregar parte de su edad, pero a cambio, se alimenta de su reiryoku para que Miko pueda tener un cuerpo físico, así que deberán usar esa función con cuidado" - les explicó Illyusea.

- "Y el medallón de su amigo Inuyasha también puede tener esas funciones, ya que su alma y mente también están divididas" - les dijo Iadlast mientras observaba a Inuyasha.

- "¿Qué?" - preguntó Inuyasha devolviéndole una mirada de incredulidad a Iadlast.

- "Así es, ya que tú también tomaste el agua; y para activarlo, solo tendrían que tocar el medallón de él con el medallón de Kagome," - explicó Iadlast - "Además, así su forma más joven sabrá de inmediato que sucede, de modo que no tendrán que volver a pasar por esto. Eso también conectará sus memorias instántaneamente" -

Kagome entonces cambió su medallón a su posición original, luego fue hasta Inuyasha y a pesar de que se apartó un poco de ella con temor, a la final terminó haciendo contacto la esmeralda de su medallón con el rubí del medallón de Inuyasha (aunque para ello él y Gerardo tuvieron que terminar de cara al suelo).

Al momento siguiente, el medallón de Inuyasha brilló y tomó una forma similar al de Kagome, exceptuando por el hecho de que los nombres de Inuyasha y su forma más joven (shounen Inuyasha) tenían ahora los puestos donde en el medallón de Kagome estaban el nombre de ella y el de Miko.

- "¿Y habrá alguna diferencia al usar la separación especial?" - preguntó Miroku - "Ya que Inuyasha no posee reiryoku…" -

- "No, excepto porque su medallón se alimenta de youryoku, así que tendrán que usarlo con doble precaución; y cuando sus poderes estén anulados por alguna razón, se alimentará de su energía" - les dijo Illyusea - "Esperamos que esos medallones les sirvan de algo" -

- "Puede que inclusive les podamos otorgar algo mejor la próxima vez que nos veamos" - les dijo Iadlast mientras él e Illyusea se elevaban en el aire y empezaban a brillar - "Nos veremos después" -

- "Traten de no esforzarse en exceso, la seguridad de los mundos es importante, pero la de ustedes también importa mucho. Y no se preocupen por haber perdido ese fragmento de sombras hoy, ya tendrán ocasión de recuperarlo y de arrebatarles a Naraku y a Tenebross los que tienen en su poder" - dijo Illyusea para luego desvanecerse junto a Iadlast - "Que tengan buena suerte en su travesía" -

- "Inuyasha-niisan" - dijo una voz al lado de Inuyasha - "La verdad esto es muy extraño, pero también es muy divertido…" -

- "¿Qué?" - dijo al ver como el fantasma de su forma más joven aparecía - "¿Tú también?" -

- "Sí, gracias al medallón pude despertar, ahora creo que no tendremos problema en pelear juntos, ¿verdad?" - le dijo el Inuyasha pequeño.

- "Sí tú lo dices, solo espero que no nos des problemas" - le dijo Inuyasha con antipatía - "¿Y cómo deberíamos llamarte?" -

- "¿Por qué lo dices?" - preguntó Inuyasha pequeño - "Los dos tenemos el mismo nombre" -

- "¡Es exactamente por eso!" - le respondió Inuyasha - "¡Será muy confuso si las cosas siguen así!" -

- "Tienes razón… entonces… ¿está bien si solo me llaman Yasha?" - le preguntó el Inuyasha pequeño.

- "Creo que sí, pero… ¿Por qué escogiste ese nombre?" - le preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Porque como soy tu forma más joven, creo que estaría bien una forma más corta de nuestro nombre... además, no quiero que me digan 'perro'..." - le dijo su forma joven - "¿Entonces está bien?" -

- "Creo que sí… entonces bienvenido al grupo, Yasha…" - le dijo Inuyasha. Al momento siguiente, el nombre de la segunda opción del medallón cambió de Inuyasha joven a Yasha.

- "Je, al menos tienen forma de distinguirse ahora" - les dijo Gerardo.

- "Y no solo eso, Yasha se ve un poco más listo que antes" - le dijo Miroku observando el rostro de Yasha con detenimiento -

- "¿En serio lo cree así, Miroku-sama?" - le preguntó Yasha sonriente.

- "Sí, puede que le puedas servir de apoyo a Inuyasha mientras estés dentro de él" - le dijo Sango.

- "¡Sí, haré todo lo que pueda!" - dijo Yasha emocionándose.

- "Creo que tendrás que hacerle algo de caso" - le dijo Sango a Inuyasha burlonamente.

- "Sí, ya sé" - dijo Inuyasha exasperado.

- "Entonces, ¿regresamos a la aldea?"- preguntó Shippou viendo el atardecer - "En poco tiempo se hará de noche…" -

- "Es cierto, mejor partimos de una vez" - dijo Kagome para luego voltearse a ver a Miko - "Miko, cuando lleguemos a casa te haré salir para que conozcas a nuestra familia ¿de acuerdo?" -

- "¡Sí!" - respondió ella alegremente.

- "Bueno, vamos entonces" - dijo Gerardo. Y partieron de vuelta a la aldea.

(Ending: Emerald Green - See-Saw)


	16. Un Día Tranquilo

Capítulo 16:

Un Día Tranquilo

(Opening: Tomodachi no Uta - CORE OF SOUL)

Finalmente habían vuelto a la aldea; y Kaede también había decidido que regresaría a su verdadera edad. Le había gustado mucho volver a ser niña y evadirse de lo que estaba pasando al salir a jugar todos los días, pero las palabras que le había dicho Kikyou, así como el remordimiento por no cumplir con sus deberes como sacerdotisa y líder de la aldea, ya le habían comenzado a pesar.

Por lo mismo, Kagome le entregó el frasco que contenía agua envejecedora para que regresara a la normalidad (aunque gracias a las alteraciones menores que ellos hicieron, Kaede dejó de ser tuerta). Después de completado ese asunto, Inuyasha, Gerardo, Kagome y Gabriela se encaminaron hacia el pozo, que Kagome pensaba que ya era momento de ir a ver a su familia y amigos, además de que tenía que presentarles a Miko.

- "Por cierto, me he estado preguntando algo" - les dijo Kagome a Gerardo y a Gabriela en el camino de vuelta - "¿Por qué aún no han ido a ver a su familia y amigos de nuevo?" -

- "Ehh… me he estado comunicando con ellos a través del Dragtenm cada mañana, pero no hemos querido ir porque puede que pase algo que no nos permita volver de inmediato" - dijo Gerardo un poco avergonzado.

- "Es que nuestro papá es muy estricto" - dijo Gabriela un poco asustada al recordar los regaños que les daba.

- "Bueno, pero sería mejor que vayan mañana a verlos, y espero que no les importe si también voy con ustedes" - les ofreció Kagome.

- "Gracias, ¿pero estás segura de que deseas venir?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "Sí, no te preocupes, además tengo que acompañarlos, después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, es lo menos que puedo hacer" - le dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía desde la espalda de Inuyasha.

- "Ni modo, yo también tendré que ir" - suspiró Inuyasha - "Me aseguraré de que no se tarden más tiempo del que sea necesario" -

- "Bueno, tu compañía siempre es agradable…" - dijo Gabriela sarcásticamente, a pesar de que ella y Gerardo pensaban que las cosas podrían no terminar bien.

Al poco rato llegaron al pozo y entraron por él. Cuando sintieron que finalmente habían llegado al otro lado, Inuyasha saltó para salir mientras que Gerardo creaba un chorro de agua debajo de él y de Gabriela para que los elevara hasta la parte superior del pozo; al llegar arriba saltaron hacia fuera y Gerardo volvió a absorber el agua en su cuerpo.

- "Hubiese sido suficiente con solo subir por la escalera" - dijo Inuyasha viendo con desagrado lo que Gerardo hizo para salir del pozo. Pensaba que lo había hecho para presumir sus poderes de nuevo.

- "Lo siento si no fue de tu agrado, pero preferí hacer algo más sencillo para salir del pozo con Gabriela" - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- 'Si me cae pesado a veces' - pensó Inuyasha - 'Siempre tomándose estas cosas a la ligera' -

- "Err… ¿Sucede algo?" - preguntó Gerardo entrecerrando severamente los ojos para ver a Inuyasha. Parecía que estuviese lanzando pedazos de hielo por ellos.

- "No… no sucede nada…" - dijo mientras le apartaba la mirada.

- "Eso espero…" - le dijo mientras todos salían de la caseta del pozo.

- "Bueno, no creo que vaya a suceder nada de importancia con solo enseñarles a mamá, al abuelo y a Souta a la nueva miembro de la familia" - dijo Kagome alegremente.

- "Pero, ¿sabes cómo explicárselo a tu familia?" - le preguntó Gabriela.

- "Sí; no te preocupes por eso" - le respondió Kagome.

- "Onee-san, ya quiero conocer a nuestra familia… puede que ya los haya visto en tus recuerdos, pero quiero verlos en persona" - le dijo Miko ansiosamente.

- "No te preocupes, ya los conocerás pronto" - le dijo Kagome en tono tranquilizador.

- "Inuyasha-niisan, creo que será interesante ver esto" - dijo Yasha mientras veía a Kagome caminar hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

- "¿Crees que estará bien esto?" - le preguntó Inuyasha a Yasha, solo para ver como el otro le asentía - "Bueno, ¡pero después no llores si te entra la nostalgia por querer volver a ver a nuestra madre!" -

- "Sí está bien, entendido" - respondió Yasha mientras ambos entraban con Kagome a su casa - 'Rayos, como se molesta por pequeñeces; ¿y en esto fue en lo que me convertí cuando crecí?' -

- "Jeje… Gerar… parece que Inuyasha está inmerso en una pelea interna" - le murmuró Gabriela.

- "He oído de choques de personalidad, pero no pensé que fueran tan literales" - dijo Gerardo también en un susurro, mientras ambos hacían un esfuerzo para no reírse. Al cabo de unos instantes, siguieron a los demás al interior de la casa.

- "¡Mamá, abuelo, Souta! ¡Hemos vuelto a casa!" - llamó Kagome, para luego voltearse a ver a Miko - "Quédate oculta para que les demos una sorpresa" -

- "¿Qué clase de sorpresa?" - preguntó Miko emocionada.

- "Haremos la separación ¿de acuerdo?" - le preguntó Kagome mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- "Está bien, ¡vamos!" - dijo Miko respondiendo al guiño mientras se desvanecía suavemente en el aire.

- "Yasha, haz lo mismo" - le dijo Inuyasha - "Si queremos que lo que trama Kagome salga bien, sigámosle el juego, que no quiero ser yo quien lo estropee" -

- "Está bien" - respondió Yasha mientras suspiraba de exasperación.

- "Nosotros guardaremos el secreto hasta que sea el momento ¿está bien, Gaby?" - le preguntó Gerardo.

- "Sí, no tengo problemas con esto" - respondió mientras sonreía.

Unos segundos después, toda la familia de Kagome llegó a recibirlos, para después invitarlos a que pasaran al comedor para la cena. Cuando estuvieron sentados, Kagome le pidió a su madre que sacara ración para dos personas más.

- "¿Esperan a alguien más, hija?" - le preguntó la Sra. Higurashi amablemente.

- "Bueno, mamá, es algo así… ya verás cuando estemos sentados en la mesa" - dijo Kagome.

- "¿Por lo menos puedes decirme los nombres de nuestros invitados?" - le preguntó de nuevo su madre.

- "Es parte de la sorpresa" - le sonrió Kagome misteriosamente.

No hubo más preguntas de parte de la Sra. Higurashi, así que Kagome llamó a los demás y a Souta para que ayudaran con los preparativos de la cena. Cuando hubieron terminado, se sentaron y se prepararon para comer, pero antes de que si quiera hubieran dicho 'Itadakimasu'; Kagome dijo que ya era el momento; así que tanto ella como Inuyasha cambiaron sus medallones a la posición de separación al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, salieron Miko y Yasha con sus propias formas físicas, mientras que Kagome e Inuyasha quedaron reducidos a la mitad de su edad, Kagome llevando otra vez su kosode verde; e Inuyasha llevando exactamente la misma ropa de Yasha.

- "¡Son espíritus malignos!" - gritó el abuelo de Kagome alarmado - "¡Tengan cuidado todos, quieren robar nuestras almas!" -

- "¡Abuelo! ¡Ellos no son nada de eso!" - le dijo Kagome con rabia al ver como Yasha y Miko se habían entristecido.

- "Kagome, ¿puedes explicarme esto?" - le preguntó su madre. Kagome empezó a explicar todo con el mayor cuidado posible, ayudada por Inuyasha, Gerardo y Gabriela, relatando todos los detalles que podía recordar: el agua rejuvenecedora, el medallón de memoria; y más recientemente, su separación forzosa de Miko y la transformación de su medallón de memoria en un medallón del vínculo.

- "Eso es todo, mamá" - dijo Kagome terminando la explicación - "Podría decirse que ella es mi hermana y tu hija; su nombre es Miko" -

- "¿Quieres decir que ahora tengo tres hijos?" - preguntó la Sra. Higurashi asombrada.

- "Sí, algo así" - dijo Kagome, mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda a Miko y le daba palmadas - "Vamos, levántate y preséntate" -

- "Yo… mi nombre… mi nombre es Miko… es un placer conocerlos… mamá… abuelo… Souta…" - dijo tímidamente.

- "¡Eres tan linda!" - le dijo la Sra. Higurashi abrazándola - "¡Realmente eres igual a Kagome cuando tenía esa edad!" -

- "Mamá, ahora la tengo de nuevo" - dijo Kagome tras un breve suspiro.

- "Bueno, creo que ahora tengo dos hermanitas entonces" - dijo Souta enorgulleciéndose.

- "Mamá, estoy tan feliz de tener por fin un lugar al que pertenezco…" - dijo Miko mientras empezaba a soltar lágrimas de felicidad.

- "Miko… claro… pasaste por muchas dificultades en esa época, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó amablemente la Sra. Higurashi. Miko simplemente le asintió - "No te preocupes, te prometo que nunca tendrás que pasar por eso otra vez" -

- "Mamá… te quiero…" - le dijo Miko mientras la seguía abrazando.

- "Nii-san, la verdad es que si extraño mucho a mamá" - le dijo Yasha mientras miraba a Miko y a su madre con melancolía - "Y no puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia por Miko y por Kagome" -

- "Keh… por eso te dije que no te pusieras nostálgico si veías algo como esto" - le resopló Inuyasha.

- "Vamos, vamos, no hay necesidad de ponerse así" - le dijo Gerardo - "¿No sabes que hay momentos para todo en esta vida? ¿Para ser feliz, para estar triste y demás?" -

- "Si Yasha siente ganas de mostrar sus sentimientos, deja que lo haga" - le dijo Gabriela.

- "Gracias chicos, pero creo que ya estoy bien" - dijo Yasha enjugándose los ojos con las mangas de su kimono - "Un hombre de verdad también debe tener un corazón fuerte, ¿cierto?" -

Gerardo y Gabriela le asintieron; y allí quedó esa discusión.

- "Por cierto, mamá, ¿eso quiere decir que soy el hijo mayor ahora?" - preguntó Souta emocionado.

- "No tan rápido, Souta" - dijo Kagome mientras cambiaba su medallón a separación especial, regresando de esa forma a su edad normal.

- "¡Oh, vaya!" - dijo el abuelo sorprendido - "¡Kagome ha vuelto a ser la misma!" -

- "Este medallón permite que Miko y yo existamos en el mismo cuerpo, pero también nos permite separarnos y me permite conservar mi edad cuando nos separamos" - dijo Kagome orgullosamente - "Lo siento por no dejarte cumplir ese sueño, Souta"-

- "Está bien, por lo menos si tengo una hermana menor, ¿verdad Miko?" - dijo Souta. Miko solo sonrió por respuesta.

- "Bueno, bueno, ¿les parece bien si dejamos de charlar por ahora y vamos a comer?" - les preguntó la Sra. Higurashi amablemente - "La comida se va a enfriar" -

Todos regresaron de inmediato a sus puestos, dijeron 'Itadakimasu', y de inmediato comenzaron a comer. La cena consistió de arroz al vapor con algo de ensalada y pescado. Miko y Yasha estaban encantados probando la comida; y de inmediato saltó a la vista los buenos modales que tenía Miko en la mesa, además del desprecio de Gerardo por los vegetales, ya que se negó rotundamente a comer ensalada.

- "Lo lamento mucho, pero no me gusta la ensalada" - dijo tras declinar cortésmente la invitación a comerla.

El abuelo de Kagome siguió insistiendo, poniendo excusas de que era muy saludable y otras razones, que aunque ciertas, no fueron suficientes para que Gerardo abandonara su postura. Después de un rato más, todos terminaron de comer, para luego ayudar a la madre de Kagome con la limpieza de la mesa y la vajilla. Luego, fue hora de irse a la cama. Kagome no soportó más el seguir manteniendo la separación especial y regresó a la separación normal; y así ella, Miko y Gabriela fueron a su habitación para irse a dormir, mientras que Gerardo, Inuyasha, Yasha y Souta les tocó compartir otra habitación.

Kagome le entregó a Miko un pijama rosa adornado con estrellas amarillas mientras ella misma se ponía otro de color verde claro; y Gabriela sacó de su equipaje un camisón blanco con los bordes rosados; y después de haber ido al baño; y de que Gabriela se acostó en el futon que habían preparado antes, todas se fueron a dormir. Del mismo modo, Souta se colocó su pijama, mientras que los demás sacaban y acomodaban los futon para luego irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, comieron algunos sándwiches de desayuno y se prepararon para partir al mundo de Gerardo y Gabriela. Pero primero, decidieron pasear por un rato para mostrarles a Miko y a Yasha como era el mundo actual.

- "No es lo mismo ver algo que experimentarlo" - dijo Gerardo después de que habían desayunado. Inuyasha resopló, pero como también quería permitirle a Yasha que se divirtiera un poco, aceptó. Antes de salir, Gerardo se cambió de nuevo a una camisa azul con un blue jean, mientras que Gabriela se puso una blusa blanca con una falda rosa. Kagome e Inuyasha ejecutaron la separación especial por medio de sus medallones, para permitirle a Miko que se cambiase de ropa. Se puso la misma ropa que la madre de Kagome le había comprado a ella anteriormente (la blusa azul claro con un chal amarillo sujetado por un broche de esmeralda), aunque cambio las sandalias por unos calcetines y zapatos; y prefirió dejarse el pelo atado. Yasha solo se puso una gorra, al igual que Inuyasha. Entonces, anunciaron que saldrían un rato de paseo, y partieron.

Tanto Yasha como Miko salieron corriendo delante de ellos, mientras los demás los seguían con una sonrisa.

Primero fueron al centro comercial, y allí, se pusieron a mirar las tiendas, cada cual con sus respectivos intereses, aunque a Gerardo y Gabriela prácticamente se los tuvieron que llevar a rastras de las tiendas de música, videos y videojuegos. Después, fueron a comer unas hamburguesas.

- "Hmm… ¡está deliciosa!" - dijo Miko - "Onee-san, se sentía bien probarla en tus recuerdos, pero se siente aún mejor comerlas de verdad" -

- "Me alegra que te haya gustado" - le sonrió Kagome.

- "Si, son muy buenas" - dijo Yasha, para luego voltearse a mirar a Inuyasha y suspirar - "Lástima que nii-san no sabe cómo aprovechar el sabor" -

Lo dijo porque Inuyasha se la estaba atragantando en vez de comerla poco a poco.

- "Hehe, aunque me parece más extraño que sus personalidades difieran tanto" - dijo Gerardo mientras terminaba de comer y se limpiaba las manos y la boca con una servilleta.

- "Supongo que debe ser porque si pude conseguir amigos, mientras que él nunca los tuvo..." - dijo Yasha con tristeza.

- "Keh, el pasado ya no es algo importante" - bufó Inuyasha.

- "Bueno, al menos estamos nosotros ahora, lástima que no podamos cambiar eso" - dijo Kagome.

- "Como acaba de decir Inuyasha, es mejor no preocuparse por el pasado, y solo debemos recordarlo cuando necesitemos aprender una lección de él" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Hehe, mi hermano siempre sale con esas cosas " - dijo Gabriela riéndose.

- "Sus consejos siempre son buenos, aunque él podría aprender un poco también de lo que él mismo dice" - dijo Kagome riéndose levemente. Gerardo se ruborizó; aunque no supo cómo tomar esa frase. Kagome luego pareció recordar algo, porque añadió - "Por cierto, ¿no pidieron el postre?" -

- "Agh... rayos, lo olvidé por completo. Perdonen" - dijo mientras se ponía de pie - "Lo traigo enseguida" -

- "Su memoria es horrible" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "Si, es un tremendo defecto que él tiene" - dijo Gabriela suspirando.

- "Bueno, al menos solo son lapsos leves, no es nada fuera de lo común" - dijo Kagome.

Gerardo entró a una heladería cercana y compró un helado para cada uno. Luego, regresó a la mesa en la que estaban sentados todos.

- "Aquí tienen, lamento haberles hecho esperar" - dijo mientras los repartía, quedándose nada más con el suyo, el cual era de pistacho con fresa. Kagome recibió uno de mantecado y chocolate, Gabriela uno de fresa y mora, Inuyasha uno de chocolate y menta. Miko y Yasha recibieron helados de los mismos sabores de sus versiones mayores.

- "¿Que son estas cosas?" - preguntó Inuyasha olfateando su helado con sospecha.

- "Son un tipo de dulces muy deliciosos" - le respondió Kagome comiéndose el suyo.

- "La mejor forma que tengo de describir como saben es que son como nieve con sabores añadidos" - le dijo Gerardo mientras también le daba un mordisco al suyo.

- "Vamos, pruébalo" - le dijo Gabriela - "¿Cuantas veces no has comido ya algo que te parece raro a primera vista y te termina gustando al probarlo?

Inuyasha recordó todas las comidas de la época actual que Kagome le había hecho probar antes; y vio que Gabriela tenía razón. Además, ya Miko y Yasha habían comenzado a comer los suyos y estaban extasiados saboreándolos. Así que tomó su helado y le dio una pequeña mordida.

- "¡Está muy bueno!" - dijo asombrado - "¿Cómo es que esta nieve extraña tiene tan buen sabor?" -

- "Eso es porque le añaden sabores usando diferentes métodos" - dijo Gerardo tomando una pequeña pausa, mirando a Inuyasha tragarse el helado a lo bestia - "Ah, y no te aconsejo que te lo comas muy rápido" -

- "¿Por qué?" - de inmediato le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza - "¡Aggh!

- "Te lo advertí" - le dijo Gerardo mientras sonreía de forma irónica con los ojos cerrados. Gabriela, Miko y Kagome se estaban riendo, mientras que Yasha miraba con preocupación a su forma mayor.

- "¿Por qué le dio ese dolor de cabeza?" - preguntó.

- "Fue porque comió el helado muy rápido, y le dio lo que llamamos congelamiento cerebral" - le dijo Gabriela; y al ver que Yasha iba a decir algo, añadió - "Jeje; y no te preocupes, eso no significa que se le vaya a congelar el cerebro de verdad" -

- "Sí, eso pasa solo porque se le enfrió el paladar" - dijo Gerardo riéndose - "Se le pasará cuando se caliente de nuevo" -

- "Oh, entiendo" - dijo Yasha riéndose con los demás - "Jeje, nii-san, no deberías comer las cosas tan rápido" -

- "¡Ya entendí!" - dijo Inuyasha molesto. Ya el dolor comenzaba a atenuarse.

- " Bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer ahora?" - les preguntó Kagome cuando se habían terminado de comer los helados y se estaban levantando de la mesa.

- "¿Qué tal si vamos a los videojuegos?" - sugirió Gabriela.

- "Suena como una buena idea" - le dijo Kagome.

- "De seguro se divertirán mucho" - dijo Gerardo. Inuyasha solo resopló.

Entraron al local de videojuegos; y de inmediato, Miko y Yasha se emocionaron vieron todas las máquinas y distintas clases de videojuegos que habían. Kagome fue y les compró fichas para que empezaran a jugar.

- "Y bien, ¿qué les gustaría jugar?" - les preguntó mientras miraban alrededor.

- "¿Qué tal ese de allá?" - dijo Yasha señalándolo. Era un juego de carreras: Virtua Racer.

- "¿Uno de montar esos extraños vehículos?" - dijo Inuyasha con desagrado.

- "¡Sí, vamos!" - dijo Miko alegremente. Se acercaron a la máquina del juego. Yasha se subió primero. Kagome le dio algunas fichas.

- "¿Y ahora qué hago con ellas?" - preguntó Yasha confundido.

- "Solo insértalas en esta ranura; y te iré diciendo lo que debes hacer" - le dijo Kagome. Le fue explicando a Yasha como eran los controles y como era el juego. Al poco rato, Yasha había insertado una ficha y comenzado el juego. Todos le estaban dando indicaciones de cómo debía jugar:

- "¡Ve hacia allá!" -

- "No, ¡acelera!" -

- "¡Frena!" -

Y al final terminó de último lugar...

- "¿Perdí...?" - preguntó decepcionado.

- "Hehe, es que no estás jugando bien" - le dijo Miko sonriente - "Déjame mostrarte"

Yasha le cedió su lugar a Miko; ella insertó su ficha y empezó a jugar. Empezó a hacerlo bastante bien; y parecía que iba a ganar... hasta que a mitad de la carrera, cometió un error, haciendo que su automóvil quedase atascado en una colina; y perdió por ello.

- "No puede... ser..." - dijo Miko decepcionada.

- "Parece que no eres mucho mejor que yo..." - dijo Yasha observándola.

- "¡No necesito que me digas eso!" - dijo Miko enfadada. Esto sorprendió a todos.

- "Vaya, no pensé que pudieras enfadarte de ese modo solo por un simple juego" - dijo Gerardo acomodándose las gafas.

- "Por lo visto aún hay partes desagradables de la personalidad de Kagome en ella..." - dijo Inuyasha. Miko se ruborizó.

- "Inuyasha, ¿qué tratas de decir con eso?" - dijo Kagome molesta.

- "Uh... nada..." - respondió un tanto asustado.

- 'Casi nos llevamos un abajo por su culpa...' - pensó Gerardo sosteniéndose las gafas mientras suspiraba de alivio.

- "Bueno... ¿quieren seguir jugando?" - preguntó Gabriela.

- "Sí, creo que con un poco más de práctica lo haré mejor" - dijo Miko alegremente.

- "¡Y yo también!" - dijo Yasha con la misma alegría de Miko.

Continuaron jugando; y después de un rato, era notable como habían mejorado. Incluso les dieron batalla a Gerardo y a Gabriela, que eran bastante buenos jugando videojuegos.

- "Si que mejoraron rápido" - dijo Gerardo asombrado cuando salían del local de videojuegos y del centro comercial. Yasha lo había vencido en la última carrera que tuvieron; y Miko estuvo muy cerca de vencer a Gabriela.

- "Jeje, fue gracias a ustedes" - le dijo Miko - "Me divertí mucho con estos juegos. ¿Qué te parecieron, Yasha?" -

- "¡Yo también me divertí mucho!" - respondió mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

- "Bueno, ¿les gustaría que fuéramos al parque antes de volver a casa?" - les preguntó Kagome.

- "¡Sí!" - respondieron ambos a la vez.

- "Keh, ¿a perder más el tiempo?" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "Estamos disfrutando de un día libre, así que no veo como estamos perdiendo el tiempo" - dijo Gerardo acomodándose las gafas de nuevo.

- "Sí, no seas aguafiestas" - le dijo Gabriela con rabia.

- "Keh, como sea" - resopló Inuyasha con irritación.

- "Deberías calmarte un poco, Inuyasha" - le dijo Kagome - "Así haces parecer a Yasha más maduro que tu" -

- "¿¡Qué!" - gritó molesto. Todos se rieron por respuesta. Así que siguieron su camino hasta el parque. Tan pronto como llegaron; Yasha, Miko y Gabriela fueron a la rueda a jugar, mientras que Inuyasha, Kagome y Gerardo se quedaron en uno de los bancos del parque observándolos.

- "Hehe, parece que se están divirtiendo mucho" - dijo Gerardo al ver como reían y jugaban juntos.

- "Si, fue bueno que los hubiésemos traído hasta acá" - dijo Kagome mientras suspiraba con algo de nostalgia- "Lástima que no podamos unirnos a ellos" -

- "¿Por qué lo dices?" - preguntó Gerardo extrañado.

- "Mi forma joven no tiene una ropa de esta época guardada, habrían dos Inuyashas, y no hay otro medallón para que tú lo uses" - explicó Kagome.

- "No lo decía en ese sentido... Más bien que me pareció que también querías ir a jugar con ellos" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Eh... sí, algo así..." - dijo Kagome avergonzada.

- "Deberías tener cuidado, Kagome" - la recriminó Inuyasha - "Recuerda que si nos quedamos sin fuerzas, cambiaremos de forma sin que podamos evitarlo" -

- "Es cierto" - dijo Kagome, pero les sonrió de inmediato - "No se preocupen, nos iremos antes de que eso pase..." -

- "¡Hola, Kagome!" - la saludó alguien a lo lejos.

- "Ah... ¡son mis amigas!" - dijo cuándo las vio acercarse.

- "¿Cómo estás?" - le preguntó Yuka.

- "Estoy muy bien" -

- "Teníamos mucho tiempo sin verte, ya empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti" - le dijo Eri.

- "Sí, es que... tuve que salir de la ciudad por un tiempo..." - dijo un tanto avergonzada - 'Al menos no tengo al abuelo cerca para que siga poniendo enfermedades raras como excusa' - pensó aliviada.

- "Y por lo que veo, trajiste a otro chico contigo" - dijo Ayumi.

- "Uh... ¿se refieren a mí?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Hehe, ¿eres el nuevo novio de Kagome?" - preguntó Eri riéndose.

- "¿¡Qué!" - gritó Gerardo muerto de vergüenza - "¡Cl-cl-claro que no lo soy! ¡Solo somos amigos y más nada!" -

Tuvo suerte de haberlo dicho rápido porque Inuyasha ya estaba a punto matarlo.

- "Perdona, es que nos pareció extraño que Kagome tuviera a su novio y a otro muchacho a su lado" - dijo Yuka.

- "Es un amigo por correspondencia que tengo" - dijo Kagome presentándoles a Gerardo - "Vino de Sudamérica a estudiar aquí" -

- "Mi nombre es Gallucci Gerardo, es un placer conocerlas" - dijo mientras se levantaba para luego hacer la inclinación de rigor. De inmediato las amigas de Kagome le cayeron a preguntas.

- "¿De qué país vienes?" -

- "¿Qué tipos de chicas te gustan?" -

- "¿Estudias mucho?" -

- "¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?" -

Kagome tuvo que intentar calmarlas, mientras que Inuyasha sonreía malévolamente al ver a Gerardo en semejante apuro. Después de un rato, los niños regresaron con ellos.

- "¡Kagome-neesan! ¡Inuyasha-niisan!" - dijeron Miko y Yasha.

- "¡Onii-chan!" - dijo Gabriela.

- "Oh, ¿y quiénes son estos niños?" - preguntó Eri cuando estuvieron cerca.

- "Hehe, ella es mi pequeña prima, Miko" - dijo Kagome riendo nerviosamente - "Creo que ustedes ya la conocían, ¿o no?" -

- "Ah, ¡entonces él debe ser Shintaro!" - dijo Yuka sonriéndole a Yasha. Yasha se avergonzó e Inuyasha puso una cara de desagrado enorme.

- "Pero, ¿esta otra niña es familiar tuya también, Kagome?" - le preguntó Ayumi viendo a Gabriela.

- "No, no lo es" - respondió Kagome.

- "No, mi nombre es Gabriela; ¡y soy su hermana menor!" - dijo alegremente mientras se arrojaba hacia su hermano.

- "Hehe, Gaby, creo que eso fue un poco brusco..." - dijo Gerardo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras la atrapaba.

- "Hehe, bueno, puedo notar que hay un pequeño parecido entre ambos" - dijo Eri - "Aunque igual sigue teniendo su parecido con Kagome" -

- "Lo sabemos..." - dijo Gerardo dando un pequeño suspiro.

- "Bueno, supongo que nos volveremos a ver en otro momento, que ahora mismo vamos de compras" - dijo Yuka.

- "Está bien, nos vemos luego chicas" - se despidió Kagome.

- "Hasta luego" - se despidieron todos.

- "Bueno, no fue tan difícil el que nos escapáramos de esta" - dijo Kagome.

- "¿Por qué lo dices?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "¿Y por qué dijiste que Miko era tu prima; y Yasha tenía otro nombre?" - preguntó Gabriela extrañada. Kagome les explicó brevemente de cuando habían regresado a su época después de que habían obtenido los medallones de memoria, pero antes de que hubieran recuperado sus edades normales.

- "Ah, entiendo" - dijo Gerardo - "Supongo que habrá sido muy duro" -

- "Así fue" - dijo Kagome suspirando.

- "Y te recuerdo que a Yasha y a mí no nos gustó ese nombre" - le dijo Inuyasha con desagrado.

- "Ehh... Nii-san... no creo que sea necesario que se lo digas a cada momento..." - dijo Yasha.

- "Bueno, ¿volvemos a casa?" - preguntó Kagome consultando la hora en su Dragtenm - "Ya son las dos de la tarde; y supongo que ustedes querrán visitar a su familia también" -

- "Si, creo que ya es momento de que regresemos" - dijo Gerardo. Así que se levantaron del banco en el que estaban sentados, salieron del parque; y se dirigieron directo a la casa de Kagome. Cuando estaban llegando, se cruzaron con Hojo en la puerta del templo.

- "Ah, ¡Higurashi! ¡Buenos días!" - la saludó Hojo - "¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?" -

- "Hola, Hojo" - dijo Kagome un poco avergonzada - "Me fue muy bien" -

- "Y por lo que veo, vienes acompañada de tu prima y algunos amigos" - dijo Hojo al notar a sus acompañantes.

- "Sí, así es. Estábamos dando un paseo por la ciudad" - dijo Kagome. Luego, se presentaron todos.

- "Bueno, había venido a ver como estabas, y te traje esto" - le entregó una bolsa llena de medicamentos y suplementos vitamínicos - "¡Trata de seguir tan sana como hoy!" -

Luego, se fue de vuelta a su casa.

- "Hojo es tan raro como siempre..." - dijo Gerardo.

- "Bueno, al menos es tan cabeza dura que no se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas en verdad" - dijo Gabriela.

- "Keh, su ancestro es aún peor" - dijo Inuyasha con antipatía.

- "Si, ya que todo el tiempo su familia tiene artefactos malditos y él tiene que deshacerse de ellos" - dijo Yasha riéndose.

- "Vamos, no sean tan crueles con ellos" - les dijo Miko, pero luego se fijó en Kagome, que parecía que iba a desmayarse - "Onee-san, ¿estás bien?" -

- "Sí, solo estoy muy agotada" - dijo Kagome. En ese momento, su medallón cambió de posición por si solo a separación normal; reduciéndole la edad de nuevo.

- "Supongo que ya te quedaste sin reiryoku" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Y no es la única que se quedó sin fuerzas" - dijo Gabriela, indicando que a Inuyasha le había pasado también.

- "Mejor entramos a casa antes de que alguien nos vea" - dijo Kagome mientras todos entraban apresuradamente a la casa.

- "Aunque si se vio raro el verlas a ambas con este cambio de papeles" - dijo Gerardo después de que habían entrado y se habían sacado los zapatos - "Ya que como Miko 'nació' en la Era Sengoku; y Kagome en esta época, se hace raro verlas a ambas al mismo tiempo con ropas de la época de la otra" -

- "Hehe, bueno, si es extraño, pero llegados a este punto, ¿qué cosa no lo es?" - dijo Kagome riéndose.

- "Es cierto" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Y el kosode que te hizo Orimi-san parece que te está resultando muy útil" – se rió Gabriela.

- "Sí, aunque me resulta extraño como desapareció de mi mochila desde que nos separamos por primera vez; y que me siga quedando tan bien a pesar de tener físicamente tres años más de los que tenía cuando me lo entregó…" – dijo Kagome pensativamente.

- "Algo parecido sucedió con el kosode que me dio Kaede-obaasan…" – dijo Miko recordando que ambos atuendos ya no estaban allí – "¿Creen que los medallones también tuvieron algo que ver con esto?" –

- "Es muy posible," – dijo Gerardo mirando su Dragtemn – "Solo me queda decir que en Dragonia realmente piensan en todo" -

- "¿Y están listos para que vayamos a su mundo?" - dijo Inuyasha irritado - "Que quiero que terminemos con estas tonterías pronto" -

Todos asintieron, así que después de que anunciaron que habían regresado y lo que iban a hacer; Gerardo, Gabriela y Miko fueron a cambiarse de ropa. Cada uno se puso sus respectivos kimonos; y luego, Kagome e Inuyasha movieron sus medallones de vuelta a la posición estándar. Miko y Yasha regresaron de nuevo a sus formas fantasmales. En la puerta se despidieron de la familia de Kagome, prometiendo que volverían pronto. Entraron al pozo y se reunieron con los demás al otro lado. Luego, Gerardo volvió a desellar el portal que llevaba a su mundo; y todos lo cruzaron. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Gerardo, el portal se volvió a sellar.

- "Ah… es bueno estar en casa de nuevo" - dijo Gerardo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Como era sábado era lógico que sus padres estuvieran en casa.

- "¡Hemos vuelto!" - dijo Gabriela cuando abrieron la puerta. Al momento siguiente sus padres salieron a recibirlos entre abrazos.

- "¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a casa!" - les dijo su madre - "¿Han estado bien y comido bien?" -

- "¿Y no han hecho cosas muy peligrosas?" - preguntó su padre.

- "Bueno, mejor vamos a la sala para contarles todo, que aquí será un poco incómodo" - dijo Gerardo.

Luego, fueron todos a la sala y se sentaron, para que después Gerardo y Gabriela comenzaran a relatar todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, ayudados por el resto del grupo. Sus padres estaban impresionados por todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento; y enorgullecidos por lo valientes que habían sido sus hijos. Sin embargo, también estaban preocupados por lo peligrosas que habían sido esas batallas.

- "¿Están seguros de que quieren seguir con esto?" - les preguntó el sr. Gallucci muy seriamente.

- "Sí, es importante para que a nuestro mundo no le pase nada" - dijo Gerardo con la misma seriedad - "Además, somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo" -

- "Está bien; entonces y antes de que sigan sus aventuras, vamos a aprovechar que estás en casa" - le dijo su padre.

- "¿Qué quieres decir?" - le preguntó Gerardo con suspicacia.

- "Necesito que laves los autos" - le dijo su padre. Todos se cayeron para atrás.

- "¿¡Qué! ¿De nuevo?" - preguntó Gerardo con fastidio.

- "Sí, ya tienes algo de tiempo que no lo haces y los necesitamos limpios" - le respondió su padre - "Tienes todas las herramientas en el depósito y si quieren, tus amigos pueden ayudarte" -

- "Ni modo…" - murmuró Gerardo amargamente.

Unos minutos después, se cambió de ropa por la ropa que siempre usaba para esas labores (una camisa blanca y un short verde), sacó la manguera e hidrojet; y preparó el champú y el detergente para comenzar a lavar. Primero se encargó de aspirar los dos carros por dentro y de limpiar las alfombras. Luego suspiró con resignación mientras conectaba el hidrojet de la toma de luz y de la manguera que había en el porche de la casa.

- "¿Necesitas ayuda?" - le preguntó Gabriela.

- "Gracias, pero sería mejor que no, podrías terminar haciendo un desastre" - le dijo Gerardo.

- "¿Y qué tal... nosotros?" - le dijo Kagome.

- "¿Están seguros?"- preguntó Gerardo asombrado - "La verdad es que no querría causarles inconvenientes mientras están de visita" -

- "No tenemos problema con darte una mano" - le dijo Sango.

- "Parece divertido hacer esto" - le dijo Shippou.

- "El caso es que te vamos a ayudar para que termines más rápido con esto y luego volvamos a nuestro mundo a continuar con la búsqueda" - le dijo Inuyasha.

- "Bueno, gracias" - les dijo Gerardo.

Al momento siguiente, ya todos habían salido llevando delantales, guantes, esponjas y cubetas llenas de agua. Luego, comenzaron a aplicarle el detergente a la carrocería de ambos carros. Miko y Yasha solo se quedaron observando desde el aire.

- "Uf… esto es más agotador de lo que parece" - dijo Miroku mientras él, Inuyasha y Gerardo cepillaban con detergente industrial las llantas.

- "Sí; y esa es una de las razones por las que no me gusta hacer este tipo de trabajos" - dijo Gerardo un tanto amargado.

- "¿Y si quieres terminar rápido por qué no utilizas tus poderes?" - preguntó Inuyasha irritado después de que habían cepillado todas las llantas de la camioneta e iban a comenzar con las del carro.

- "No quisiera hacerlo, si los vecinos se dan cuenta de esto, podría resultar muy problemático" - dijo Gerardo mientras empezaba a cepillar - "Más problemático que tenerlos a ustedes aquí. Sin ofender, chicos" -

- "Pero yo puedo usar mi poder para que parezca que solo nosotros dos estamos haciendo el trabajo de forma normal" - dijo Gabriela pensativamente.

- "Bueno, bueno… mejor lo hacemos así, que quiero terminar con esto de una vez" - dijo Gerardo exasperado después de que había terminado de cepillar todas las llantas - "Gabriela, asegúrate de cubrirnos bien, que no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto" -

- "¡Entendido!" - dijo mientras extendía sus manos y envolvía toda la casa con un velo de luz. Luego, comenzó a recitar un hechizo para mantener el velo de luz activo - "_Alt tok, xiung paph lusya kivaul tsuconnu serkisv..._" -

- "Trata de aguantar allí, que no me demoraré mucho" - dijo Gerardo mientras usaba su poder para sacar el agua de las cubetas y pasarla a toda presión por encima de los carros y de las llantas, quitándoles el jabón y la suciedad de un solo golpe. Luego reunió toda el agua que quedaba en ambos vehículos, la elevó volviéndola una masa de agua sucia; y finalmente la evaporó encima del bote de la basura para que toda la mugre cayera dentro.

- "Uf… ya estamos listos" - dijo Gerardo - "Chicos, entren a la casa, que voy a pedirle a Gabriela que levante el velo" -

Gabriela dejó su postura de recital; cancelando los efectos del velo de luz. Antes de volver a entrar, se encargaron de recoger y guardar todas las herramientas que habían utilizado.

- "Uf, al fin terminamos con esto" - dijo Gerardo desplomándose sobre el sofá de la sala. Gabriela se sentó a su lado completamente exhausta.

- "Están exagerando, no fue tan duro como dijiste que sería" - les dijo Inuyasha mordazmente.

-"Inuyasha-niisan"- le dijo Yasha - "¿olvidaste que ellos son humanos de nuevo?" -

- "Recuerda que no tenemos la fuerza monstruosa que tú tienes" - le dijo Sango.

- "Todos estamos cansados aquí, ya que a cada quien le tocó algún tipo de tarea" - dijo Kagome suspirando.

- "Aunque Gerardo-kun y Gabriela deben ser los que están más agotados" - observó Miroku - "ya que estaban usando sus poderes para cumplir esta tarea" -

- "¿Y tienen que hacer esto todo el tiempo?" - preguntó Miko preocupada.

- "No, por lo normal son solo una o dos veces al mes" - contestó Gerardo poniéndose en pie - "Bueno, ¿podrían esperarnos aquí por un rato, por favor?" -

- "¿Por qué, acaso van a hacer algo?" - pregunto Inuyasha molestó.

- "Solamente vamos a bañarnos" - le dijo Gerardo - "No planeo irme hasta haberme limpiado de toda la mugre que me cayó encima cuando estuvimos lavando. Si quieren, pueden ver la televisión o leer algunos de los libros que tengo mientras esperan" -

- "Y yo tampoco me pienso ir así" - dijo Gabriela, así que ambos fueron a sus habitaciones, sacaron sus ropas; y entraron directamente a bañarse. Kagome le tomó la palabra a Gerardo y sacó algunos de los libros que tenía en su biblioteca (un atlas, junto con un libro de historia, y algunos otros), para explicarle a los demás como había cambiado el mundo después de poco menos de 500 años.

Al poco rato, Gerardo y Gabriela regresaron a la sala, vistiendo de nuevo sus ropas de viaje. Entonces se despidieron de sus padres, fueron hasta el portal, lo desellaron; y cruzaron de vuelta al mundo de Inuyasha.

- "Bueno, ¿estamos listos para continuar?" - les preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Sí, será mejor que prosigamos ahora mismo" - dijo Gerardo - "Ya que quien sabe que habrá hecho Tenebross en estos días que estuvimos descansando" -

En eso, vieron una luz negra cayendo en dirección hacia el este.

- "¿Un fragmento de sombras?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Sí, sin ninguna duda" - dijo Gerardo.

-"Será mejor que vayamos tras él de inmediato" - dijo Miroku. Enseguida ambos hermanos se transformaron en Dragoons, Kagome se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha; y Miroku, Shippou y Sango montaron a Kirara.

- "¡Vamos, no podemos perder esta oportunidad!" - dijo Sango mientras todos salían volando, siguiendo el rastro que el fragmento estaba dejando mientras caía.

(Ending: Fukai Mori)

(Nota: Agradecimientos a Dexas, escritor del fic "Ar tonelico: An Ordinary Life" por su ayuda en una cierta parte de este capítulo.)


	17. Caminando Sobre Fuego

Bueno, solo me queda decir que espero que disfruten este "pequeño" capítulo de "relleno" que hice, ya que con el siguiente inicia el arco final de este acto; y la comedia y demás elementos van a quedar reducidos al mínimo en comparación con la acción y el drama. De cualquier modo, espero que igual disfruten este capítulo y los que le siguen.

Capítulo 17:

Caminando Sobre Fuego

(Opening: Little Date)

Todos en el grupo continuaron siguiendo el rastro de oscuridad que el fragmento de sombras había dejado mientras caía por el cielo como una estrella fugaz. Gerardo y Gabriela a cada rato abrían los mapas de la región en sus Dragtenm, mientras usaban el Reigen para continuar comprobando si iban en la dirección correcta, mientras que Kagome y Miko trataban de hacer lo mismo usando su reiryoku. Sin embargo, sabían que tendrían que parar pronto, ya que habían salido muy tarde de la casa de Gerardo; y dos horas después, ya había empezado a oscurecer.

- "¿Vamos bien?" - les preguntó Inuyasha mientras se detenían por un momento a comprobar la ruta.

- "Si, hasta ahora hemos seguido bien el rastro" - dijo Gerardo indicando el punto en el que suponían había caído el fragmento - "¿Creen que sea momento de que aceleremos el paso?" -

- "Sí, de lo contrario perderemos el rastro del fragmento por completo" - dijo Sango mientras Kirara se bajaba de su hombro y se transformaba.

- "Entendido" - dijo Gerardo mientras se volteaba a mirar a Gabriela; y luego, ambos se transformaron para poder aprovechar sus habilidades de vuelo. Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippou se subieron a Kirara, mientras que Inuyasha empezó a saltar sobre las copas de los árboles. Gerardo y Gabriela siguieron a los demás mientras aprovechaban el viento que había durante esa tarde para planear y ahorrar sus fuerzas.

- "Tratemos de no gastar mucha energía, ya que probablemente Tenebross esté planeando enviar a otro de los dos monstruos elementales que le quedan" - dijo Gerardo con un tono de voz muy serio.

- "Entonces, ¿Tenebross tenía solo seis monstruos como sus sirvientes?" - preguntó Miroku.

- "Sí, era uno por cada uno de los seis elementos principales" - confirmó Gabriela.

- "Así: Ankon era Oscuridad, Insui era Agua (puag)" - dijo Gerardo mientras ponía una expresión de asco, a la vez que contaba a los monstruos que ya habían vencido con la mano - "Kazein era Viento y Douin era Tierra"

- "Entonces solo nos quedan ese extraño monstruo de Luz que nos atacó el otro día..." - dijo Inuyasha mientras retorcía sus garras a la vez que saltaba al siguiente árbol.

- "Y el monstruo de Fuego, el cual sigue siendo desconocido para nosotros" - dijo Miroku mientras se ponía en su pose pensativa.

- "El de Luz podría ser un gran problema, viendo lo que le hizo a Kagome y el hecho de que Gabriela aun no ha desarrollado bien sus poderes" - dijo Sango mientras se volteaba a mirar a Kagome y a Miko en su forma espectral.

- "Pero el de Fuego debería ser pan comido" - dijo Gerardo - "Recuerden: el Fuego es débil contra el Agua; y ya no pienso confiarme más, ya que planeo utilizar todas mis habilidades al máximo" -

- "Por lo visto has aprendido de tus errores del pasado" - dijo Miroku.

- "Solo espero que no hagas más metidas de pata" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "Inuyasha ya se puso conflictivo de nuevo..." - dijo Shippou.

- "Hmm... a ver... ¿quién usó la magia de curación que nos salvó la vida a ambos?" - dijo Gerardo poniendo una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Shippou se salvó solo porque Gerardo dijo esto antes de que Inuyasha hubiese reaccionado.

- "Tú..." - dijo Inuyasha a regañadientes - "¡Pero eso no es suficiente para compensar el que no peleaste bien cuando luchamos contra Douin! ¡Y no olvidemos el desastre de la Compresión del Tiempo!" -

- "¡Ya sabes que Kazein fue el que provocó eso! ¡No tienes por qué sacárselo en cara a cada momento!" - dijo Gabriela molesta.

- "Está bien, Gaby..." - dijo Gerardo levantando una mano para que se detuviera - "Lo sé; ya prometí que no repetiría de nuevo un error como ese, aún si no fue a causa de mi propia voluntad... Y además, prometo también que no me confiaré más durante los combates" -

- "Eso era lo que quería escuchar" - dijo Inuyasha mientras sonreía desagradablemente.

- "Nii-san... creo que te sobrepasaste un poco..." - dijo Yasha mientras flotaba a su lado.

- "Keh, no lo creo" - le respondió Inuyasha - "Además, le hace falta aprender unas cuantas cosas sobre las batallas" -

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Miko aún seguían conversando sobre los monstruos elementales.

- "Onee-san... la verdad... no quiero pelear contra el monstruo de la Luz..." - dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

- "¿Huh? Pero, ¿por qué?" - le preguntó Kagome extrañada - "¿Acaso eso no fue muy doloroso para ti?" -

- "Sí, me dolió mucho... sobre todo cuando me enteré que solo era parte de tu alma... pero también... fue lo que permitió que estuviéramos juntas como lo estamos ahora... y lo que me permitió por fin estar al lado de mi verdadera familia... La verdad, quisiera darle las gracias por eso... Y por eso... no quiero luchar contra él..." - dijo mientras miraba a Kagome con una triste sonrisa.

- "Ahora que lo pienso, él fue el monstruo menos agresivo de todos" - dijo Gerardo, que, al igual que los demás, había estado muy pendiente de la conversación que ambas tenían. Luego, empezó a volar de espaldas para encarar a los demás - "Ni siquiera trató de atacarnos, solo se apoderó del cuerpo de Kagome y se fue como si nada" -

- "Es cierto, aunque el acto de posesionarse de ella no fue bueno en absoluto" - dijo Miroku - "¡Ningún hombre debe tratar a una mujer de ese modo!" -

- "Mira quién habla..." - dijo Shippou mirándolo con desagrado.

- "Está conversación tomó un matiz pervertido en cuanto entró usted en ella, Houshi-sama..." - dijo Sango mirándolo con rabia.

- "Miroku no tiene remedio..." - dijo Yasha suspirando. Todos menos Sango y Miroku comenzaron a reír al momento siguiente. Sin embargo, sus risas se detuvieron en cuanto vieron como Gerardo y Gabriela se había quedado suspendidos en el aire y miraban con mucha seriedad a una aldea que tenían debajo...

- "¿Ese es el lugar donde cayó el fragmento?" - preguntó Inuyasha deteniéndose en la copa de un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos.

- "Si, de acuerdo a la energía elemental de Sombras que podemos sentir, este es el lugar" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Pero, ¿esta no es la aldea en la que...?" - dijo Miko.

- "Sí, es la aldea que se encontraba cerca de donde hallamos los medallones" - confirmó Sango.

- "¿Y qué tiene de especial?" - preguntó Inuyasha - "No es como si no hubiesen visto esos fragmentos antes" -

- "No es por eso... aquí no está únicamente el fragmento que acaba de caer..." - dijo Gerardo abriendo el mapa y usando el Reigen - "Hay en total cuatro fragmentos en esta zona, incluyendo el que acaba de caer aquí" -

- "¿Cuatro fragmentos?" - dijo Kagome asombrada, en especial después de que ella misma y Miko sintieron el aura maligna que despedían, aún a pesar de la distancia - "Es cierto. Pero... ¿cómo es eso posible?" -

- "Al parecer, uno de esos fragmentos es una especie de 'sintonizador'; y llama a los otros fragmentos que se encuentran cerca" - explicó Gerardo - "Básicamente, son fragmentos de sombras más grandes y poderosos que los normales; y a estos se les llama 'Ityapinamsa' en Dragoniano" -

- "Entonces es aún más importante que los obtengamos nosotros" - dijo Miroku.

- "Sí, será mejor que nos apresuremos" -

- "¡Ah!"- saltó Miko de repente - "Acabo de recordar algo. ¿Acaso no había un cristal o algo así en el templo que estaba al lado de la cueva de los medallones?" -

- "¿Crees que sea posible que el fragmento grande sea el cristal de la suerte del que nos habló ese anciano?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Sí, es probable, ahora que lo pienso," - dijo Miroku mostrando su mirada seria - "Eso explicaría porque ese lugar estaba lleno de monstruos" -

- "Bueno, dejemos de hablar entonces y pongámonos a buscar" - dijo Gerardo mientras él y Gabriela bajaban al suelo para quitarse las armaduras, para evitar llamar la atención cuando llegaran a la aldea. Los demás los siguieron.

- "Bueno, al menos no quedamos tan lejos de la aldea como para caminar hasta el cansancio" - dijo Gerardo mientras seguían el camino a pie.

- "Aunque ya está oscureciendo, así que deberíamos ir buscando un lugar para acampar" - dijo Sango mientras miraba como la poca luz de día que quedaba empezaba a apagarse.

- "¿Y qué les parece si realizo un exorcismo en la mansión del jefe de esta aldea?" - sugirió Miroku.

- "Aún sigues engañando a la gente..." - le dijo Inuyasha con desagrado.

- "Bueno, solo lo sugerí para que tuviéramos un lugar cómodo para quedarnos" - dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros para luego esbozar una sonrisa irónica - "Además, ya tengo mucho que no realizo uno; y puede que me haga falta algo de práctica" -

Los demás solo suspiraron; y decidieron aceptar la sugerencia. Así que fueron hasta la casa que se encontraba en la parte más alta de la aldea (justo donde comenzaba el camino de montaña que llevaba hacia el templo); y Miroku tocó la puerta.

- "Buenas noches" - lo saludó Miroku.

- "Buenas noches, houshi-sama" - lo saludó el dueño de la casa - "¿En qué puedo serle de ayuda?" -

- "Me temo que hay auras malignas contaminando este recinto; y será necesario realizar un exorcismo para despejarlas" - dijo Miroku haciendo su típica actuación dramática. El dueño de la casa se asustó.

- "¿¡Es en serio! ¡Entonces, por favor pase adelante!" - le dijo mientras lo hacía pasar delante.

- "Sin embargo, el exorcismo necesita una noche para prepararse, así que necesitaremos que nos acomoden hasta mañana a mí y a mis acompañantes" - dijo Miroku mientras el resto del grupo entraba tras él.

- "Por supuesto, houshi-sama. Siéntanse con libertad de pedir cualquier cosa que necesiten" - dijo el dueño. Luego llamó a los habitantes y criados de la casa; y les pidió que atendieran a los recién llegados. De inmediato los acomodaron en la sala principal y les sirvieron la cena: estofado de verduras. Empezaron a comer mientras conversaban sobre su viaje (ocultando sus verdaderos propósitos; mientras que Miko y Yasha permanecieron ocultos durante toda la cena) con la gente que habitaba el lugar. Aunque les llamó la atención que el hijo mayor del jefe; y una chica que tenía al lado parecían no querer hablarse. El chico llevaba un kosode verde oscuro y llevaba su negro cabello atado en una cola de caballo, mientras que la chica tenía el cabello corto, y vestía un kosode rosa atado con un obi amarillo y rojo.

- "Por cierto, señor... no quisiera ser entrometido, pero..." - dijo Gerardo dirigiéndose al jefe de la aldea - "¿Qué ocurre con ellos dos?" -

- "Ah... bueno, mi hijo Yuuichi está comprometido con esa chica, Seina" - le dijo el jefe - "Es un pacto que hicimos su padre y yo hace mucho tiempo para asegurar la prosperidad y bienestar de nuestras aldeas" -

- "Aunque parece que se odian..." - dijo Kagome, viendo como los dos miraban hacia lados opuestos.

- 'Francamente parecen Inuyasha y Kagome cuando no quieren hablarse' - pensó Sango mientras comía.

- "Si... ciertamente no se tienen mucho afecto... es un gran problema el que no se lleven bien..." - dijo el jefe con una voz llena de decepción.

- "Bueno, al menos toda esa patraña de las auras malignas es relativamente cierta" - dijo Gerardo después de que habían cenado y se preparaban para irse a dormir - "Aunque sí que es inusual toparse con algo como esto" -

- "¿Qué cosa?" - preguntó Inuyasha - "¿Lo de la pareja que se odia?" -

- "Sí" - respondió Gerardo - "Escuché que los matrimonios arreglados eran comunes aquí, pero no pensé que hubiera alguno en que ambas partes se odiaran mutuamente" -

- "Bueno, no podemos hacer nada por ellos" - dijo Miroku - "Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" -

- "Jeje, de seguro Miroku dice eso porque no consiguió a quien cortejar" - dijo Shippou entre risas.

- "Bueno, supongo que es una pequeña mejora" - dijo Gerardo mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica - "Es un milagro que por fin no hubiese estado intentado cortejar a nadie" -

Miroku no respondió nada y se retiró a su habitación. Sango hizo lo mismo poco después.

- "Creo que los hicieron enfadar" - dijo Kagome.

- "Lo siento, era inevitable" - dijo Gerardo.

- "Ay, Gerar..." - dijo Gabriela - "Parece que aún sigues cometiendo errores" -

- "¿Y desde cuando bromear cuenta como un error?" - le preguntó levemente irritado.

- "Es porque los hiciste enfadar a los dos" - dijo Gabriela - "Creo que será mejor que dejes esos juegos" -

- "Creo que en eso tienes razón... bueno, será mejor que dejemos la charla y nos vayamos a dormir" - dijo Gerardo, mientras se acercaba a Gabriela - "Pero primero..." -

- "¿Por qué te acercas tanto?" -

- "¡Para hacerte cosquillas!" - dijo mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y en el estómago. Gabriela se deshizo en risas enseguida.

- "¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya... ya... déjalo ya...!" - dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas. Kagome y Shippou se rieron (gracias a que la risa de Gabriela era extremadamente contagiosa), mientras que Inuyasha solo bufó y se fue a dormir.

- "Ahhh... tenía tiempo que no lo hacía..." - dijo Gerardo después de que la había dejado tranquila.

- "¡Abajo!" - dijo Gabriela molesta. Al instante Gerardo cayó al suelo; y se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo en una habitación contigua (por no decir un "¡Maldición!").

- "Al menos valió la pena..." - dijo mientras se levantaba y se llevaba a Gabriela consigo para irse a dormir.

- "Son un poco extraños, ¿no?" - dijo Shippou.

- "Si, pero el viaje se vuelve más divertido cuando ellos estén con nosotros, además de que sus habilidades nos han ayudado mucho en batalla" - dijo Kagome mientras también empezaba a prepararse para irse a dormir.

Y así, pasaron otra noche sin incidentes. A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Miroku hizo su pequeño exorcismo falso; y a continuación, partieron en dirección hacia la montaña.

- "Se siente muy raro que andemos por este camino de nuevo de esta forma" - dijo Miko mientras flotaba al lado de Kagome.

- "Aunque recuerden que ya han pasado por cosas más raras" - dijo Gabriela mientras sonreía. Ya estaban a mitad de camino de donde estaba el templo, que era el lugar donde suponían que había caído el fragmento.

- "Bueno, solo esperemos que nada raro en extremo aparezca por aquí" - dijo Gerardo suspirando.

- "En especial porque este lugar estaba habitado por monstruos muy poderosos; y como en ese entonces Miko y Yasha aún no sabían bien como pelear, tuvimos grandes dificultades" - dijo Miroku mientras mostraba su expresión pensativa.

- "Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a Miko y a Yasha peleando..." - dijo Gerardo.

- "Eh... es porque estamos casi todo el tiempo en forma espectral ahora... por no decir el tiempo que permanecimos sellados en las mentes de Kagome-oneesan e Inuyasha-oniisan..." - dijo Yasha - "La verdad quisiera tener la oportunidad de batallar de nuevo" -

- "Yo también" - dijo Miko algo entristecida.

- "¿Y por qué no luchan todos a la vez?" - preguntó Sango - "No creo que las habilidades de Inuyasha y Kagome se reduzcan con sus edades si usan los medallones" -

- "¡Sería muy divertido ver eso!" - dijo Gabriela.

- "¡Sí!" - dijo Shippou.

- "Aunque será mejor que nos abstengamos de experimentar en batallas serias" - dijo Gerardo - "Deberíamos primero probar con youkais débiles para ver que tal luchan bajo esas condiciones" -

- "Es cierto" - dijo Kagome dando una palmada - "Y es posible que así podamos hacer nuevas técnicas de combinación" -

- "Cierto, creo que el Seinaru Yaiba que usó Gerardo en la pelea contra Insui podría realizarse de nuevo si tenemos a Miko y a Kagome separadas" - dijo Miroku pensativamente - "Ciertamente ayudaría mucho el tener a nuestra disposición ataques con ese nivel de poder" -

En ese momento, un gran número de youkais de diversas clases aparecieron ante ellos.

- "Bueno, ¿les parece bien si realizamos una pequeña prueba aquí?" - preguntó Gerardo desenfundando a Ryuuga.

- "¡Adelante, quiero ver que tanto podemos incrementar nuestras fuerzas!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras desenfundaba a Tessaiga - "¡Kagome!" -

- "¡De acuerdo!" - ambos cambiaron sus medallones a Separación; y al instante siguiente, en medio de un destello de luz, aparecieron Miko, Yasha, Kagome e Inuyasha, todos cargando sus respectivas armas.

- "¿Una segunda Tessaiga?" – dijo Inuyasha con asombro cuando vio a Yasha apareciendo con una copia perfecta de su espada y funda en sus manos.

- "Eso parece," – dijo Miko con los ojos abiertos al máximo – "Tal parece que ahora tendrán doble poder" –

- "Bueno, hablando de sorpresas agradables" – dijo Miroku mientras veía la espada con la misma cara de sorpresa que todos los demás. Luego, se voltearon para encarar a los youkais.

- "¡Muy bien, comencemos con esto! ¡Y traten de no eliminarlos demasiado rápido!" - dijo Gerardo mientras corrían hacia los youkai.

'Siento... como si supiera lo que Nii-san va a hacer...' pensó Yasha a los pocos momentos; y al instante, mientras Inuyasha lanzaba un Kaze no Kizu... - "¡Kaze no Kizu!" -

Lo lanzó en la misma dirección en que Inuyasha, y a los pocos momentos, los dos ataques se arremolinaron y juntaron en uno solo, aumentando el poder y alcance de la onda de energía.

- "¿Cómo supiste que iba a hacer eso?" - le preguntó Inuyasha mientras continuaban peleando.

- "No lo sé... solo lo sentí" - respondió Yasha mientras cortaba a un par de youkai que tenía enfrente.

- "Es por la sincronía" - explicó Gerardo, el cual también estaba enfrascado bloqueando ataques con su escudo, y dividido entre el uso de su espada y su magia - "Es la capacidad que tenemos todos de poder sentir las mentes de las personas que tenemos más cerca; y claro, como ya ustedes tienen una sincronía máxima, por ser partes distintas de una misma alma, pueden combinar sus ataques con eficiencia máxima" -

- "Keh, eso es algo que podemos aprovechar" - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo mientras ejecutaba otro Kaze no Kizu y barría a otro grupo de monstruos con él.

- "Sí, y además, supongo que con esto no necesitamos planear cuando usarlos" - dijo Yasha mientras hacía lo mismo.

Kagome y Miko también seguían lanzando flechas sagradas a los monstruos que tenían cerca; y en un momento, se vieron a los ojos; y... - "¡Fuego!" -

Ambas dispararon flechas sagradas al mismo tiempo, las cuales, al igual que los Kaze no Kizu de hace un momento, se unieron; y el aura combinada de ambas arrasó a los monstruos.

- "Y por lo visto, nosotras también tenemos esa misma sincronía" - dijo Kagome.

- "¿Y qué tal si probamos combinando ataques entre todos?" - preguntó Gabriela después de que aniquiló a un par de monstruos usando su Koukiasen.

- "Es una buena idea. Me pregunto cuan fuertes serían si combinamos nuestros ataques con sus magias y técnicas" - dijo Sango mientras atrapaba su Hiraikotsu, el cual regresaba de destazar a otro grupo de monstruos.

- "De acuerdo, pero no usaremos las transformaciones aquí, ya que necesitamos ahorrar fuerzas" - dijo Gerardo mientras colocaba su Ryuu no Kekkai para tener un momento de respiro - "¡Inuyasha, Yasha! ¡Arrojen un Kongosouha hacia acá!" -

- "Supongo que tendrá una idea para una nueva técnica combinada" - dijo Miroku mientras arrojaba ofudas para deshacerse de los monstruos que tenía cerca.

- "Está bien" - dijo Yasha.

- "Pero no nos culpes si esto te mata" - le dijo Inuyasha.

- "¡KONGOUSOUHA!" - gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- 'Perfecto' - pensó Gerardo. En ese momento, disolvió la barrera, se agachó para que las lanzas no le acertaran; y acto seguido, alzó las lanzas y a los monstruos con un pilar de agua; y luego, hizo girar el pilar hasta transformarlo en un violento torbellino. A los pocos segundos, no quedaba nada de los monstruos; y el torbellino de agua se volvió rojo. Gerardo evaporó toda la masa roja (que era la sangre de los monstruos que habían quedado atrapados allí), y acto seguido, regresó toda el agua al suelo de donde la había extraído.

- "Si que fue potente" - dijo Sango observando el resultado.

- "Aunque es una técnica algo sádica..." - dijo Gabriela asustada.

- "Sí, creo que será mejor no usarla contra enemigos que tengan capacidad de raciocinio" - dijo Gerardo mirando el resultado con cierto arrepentimiento - "Me gustan los ataque fuertes, pero tampoco me gusta exterminar a mis oponentes de forma tan cruel" -

- "¿Y qué nombre le pondrás?" - le preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Kesshou Funsaiki" - dijo Gerardo - "Literalmente es una moledora de agua y de cristal" -

- "Es cierto, pero no creo que podamos ponernos a charlar por ahora" - dijo Sango mientras arrojaba su Hiraikotsu de nuevo a los monstruos.

- "Sí, será mejor que terminemos con esto ya" - dijo Yasha.

- "Muy bien, probemos esto" - dijo Gerardo mientras se acercaba a Gabriela y ambos ponían sus manos juntas - "Gaby, ¿lista para una nueva técnica?" -

- "¡Sí!" -

- "Bien" - luego se volteó hacia Inuyasha y Kagome - "Cuando lancemos este rayo, quiero que ambos usen el Kaze no Kizu y una Flecha Purificadora" -

- "¿Para qué?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Supongo que será para que se combinen, aunque es extraño que nos haya pedido nuestras técnicas más básicas" - dijo Kagome preparando el arco.

- "¿Listos?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "¡Sí!" - dijeron ambos al unísono. Tuvieron que esquivar a los youkai para poder ponerse en una posición segura. Miroku, Sango y los demás se colocaron en posición para protegerlos mientras preparaban la técnica. Luego, Gerardo y Gabriela comenzaron a recitar el hechizo para la técnica:

- "_Ikuyu poak, lay lusya iarae sos, yst pitzneal kyussaks ika_ ~ Hakuseisen!" -

- "_Ikuyu poak, sirla telh dea hydrast, yst noarle kyussaks ika_ ~ Hakuseisen!" -

Del punto en el que sus manos estaban unidas, surgió un brillante rayo de color azul claro, el cual se agrandó a los pocos momentos y salió disparado en dirección a los youkai. Los demás se apartaron de la trayectoria del rayo para que no los alcanzara. En ese momento, Kagome e Inuyasha supieron lo que debían hacer.

- "¡Ve!" -

- "Kaze no Kizu!" -

La flecha fue absorbida por el rayo mientras que el Kaze no Kizu se arremolinaba alrededor del mismo, de modo que el rayo empezó a brillar con más fuerza, y cuando llegó con los youkai, los aniquiló a todos. No quedó ni siquiera rastro del gran número de monstruos que estaban en ese sitio hacía unos pocos instantes.

- "Muy poderosa y destructora" - dijo Miroku viendo con asombro el punto sobre el que los youkai estaban - "Menos mal que nos apartamos cuando pudimos, o hubiésemos muerto también" -

- "Si, perdonen por eso" - dijo Gerardo - "No esperaba que esta combinación fuese a ser tan poderosa" -

- "Aunque estas técnicas cuádruples realmente serán una gran ayuda, viendo el gran poder que poseen" - dijo Sango.

- "Aunque hubiese preferido ser yo quien la hiciera" - dijo Miko entristecida.

- "Yo también" - dijo Yasha.

- "Ya tendrán su oportunidad de hacerlo" - dijo Gabriela para animarlos - "Ustedes y ellos tienen las mismas técnicas" -

- "Es verdad, así que por favor no se depriman" - dijo Gerardo mientras transformaba su escudo en una funda de nuevo y envainaba su espada en ella - "Bueno, será mejor que continuemos" -

Miko y Yasha volvieron a sus formas fantasmales; y luego, siguieron su camino por la montaña. Sin embargo, al poco rato notaron el sonido de unas pisadas; y volvieron a sacar las armas.

- "¿Quién anda allí?" - preguntó Miroku empuñando su shakujou y teniendo varias ofudas preparadas en su mano.

- "Si me atacan, entonces tendré que matarlos" - dijo el dueño de las pisadas, el cual entró en su campo de visión a los pocos instantes.

- "¿Yuuichi-san?" - preguntó Gerardo extrañado mientras volvía a guardar su espada; y notó que detrás de él venía una chica - "¿Y también Seina-san?" -

- "¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" - les preguntó Inuyasha.

- "¡Seina, te dije que no me siguieras!" - le dijo Yuuichi.

- "¡No te estoy siguiendo!" - le respondió Seina - "¡Solo vine aquí porque quise!" -

- "¡No seas mentirosa! ¡Sé que me estás siguiendo!" -

- "Yareyare..." - dijo Gerardo - "Otra pareja problemática"

- "¡No somos pareja!" - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- "De cualquier forma, ¿para que vinieron? ¿No saben que es peligroso andar por este sitio?" - les dijo Sango.

- "Mi padre me encargó que fuera a revisar el templo que está en la cima de la montaña, dado lo que dijo el bonzo sobre las "energías negativas"; y el hecho de que han habido muchos youkai por esta zona últimamente" - dijo Yuuichi con aburrimiento.

- "Yo solo voy a la cascada a recoger agua" - dijo Seina.

- "Necia, ¿por qué no vas al río de la aldea entonces?" - le dijo Yuuichi.

- "¡Porque el agua de la cascada es más pura!" - le contestó Seina tan enfadada como él.

- "¿Otra vez con esa excusa tan patética?" -

- "¿A alguien más le parece familiar esta escena?" - dijo Gerardo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Por lo visto, estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que ya no les estaban prestando atención.

- "Sí, aunque sus discusiones son mucho peores que las de Kagome e Inuyasha" - dijo Shippou.

- "Keh, al menos ese sujeto tiene suerte de que no le digan ESA palabra" - dijo Inuyasha suspirando.

- "Jijiji, aunque más que odiarse, parece que se quieren" - dijo Gabriela entre risas.

- "Aunque esto no deja de ser problemático para el padre de Yuuichi-kun" - dijo Miroku pensativamente.

- "¿Y no sería mejor que siguiéramos nuestro camino?" - preguntó Sango mientras miraba el camino por el que debían proseguir - "No deberíamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo" -

- "Es cierto" - dijo Kagome - "A este paso nos quitarán los fragmentos antes de que podamos llegar a ellos" -

- "¿Pero qué haremos con ellos dos?" - preguntó Shippou mientras miraba como Yuuichi y Seina continuaban peleando.

- "Será mejor que los dejemos atrás y prosigamos solos" - dijo Inuyasha - "No necesitamos que nos siga alguien que solo servirá como un estorbo" -

- "¿Y qué hay de los youkai que hay por aquí?" - preguntó Gabriela.

- "Aquí me dividieron" - dijo Gerardo mientras pensaba - "No podemos dejar que nos sigan porque solo serían una carga si nos encontramos con los monstruos de Tenebross, pero si los dejamos solos en este lugar, podrían atacarlos los youkai... Oh, mattaku..."

- "¿Cómo es eso de que van a dejarnos atrás?" - preguntó Yuuichi molesto - "¿No les había dicho que tengo que ir a revisar ese templo?" -

- "Y no creo que Seina se vaya a quedar atrás tampoco" - dijo Kagome.

- "No tenemos más opción que llevarlos con nosotros entonces" - dijo Miroku - "Bueno, supongo que entre más gente haya mejor" -

- "Houshi-sama... ¿puedo preguntar que está tratando de hacer?" - dijo Sango irritada mientras veía como se le acercaba a Seina.

- "Solamente iba a asegurarme de que Seina-san se encontraba bien" - dijo Miroku mientras se retiraba de nuevo. Eso dijo, pero estaba claro que sus intenciones eran otras.

- "Bueno, de acuerdo. Vendrán con nosotros, pero no se atrevan a meterse en nuestras peleas" - dijo Inuyasha irritado.

- "¿Y por qué?" - le preguntó Yuuichi un tanto altanero.

- "¿Acaso quieres morir, idiota?" - le preguntó Inuyasha - "Tú y tu prometida no tendrían posibilidad alguna contra los youkai y demonios que vamos a enfrentar" -

Yuuichi no tuvo más opción que cerrar la boca y aceptar las condiciones que les pusieron. Ya aclarado esto, todos continuaron su ascenso por la montaña. Después de poco más de media hora de caminata, llegaron hasta el templo, el cual estaba irradiando una poderosa aura oscura.

- "¿Este es el lugar?" - preguntó Gerardo.

- "Así es, este es el templo" - dijo Sango - "Pero es extraño, cuando vinimos la última vez no estaba esa aura" -

- "Hay mucha energía oscura aquí" - dijo Gabriela - "Parece que se estuviera tragando toda la luz que tiene cerca" -

- "Será mejor que prosigamos con cuidado, no sabemos que pueda haber allí" - dijo Miroku.

Yuuichi y Seina estaban aterrados viendo el vórtice de energía oscura que emanaba del templo, dado que nunca habían visto y sentido algo tan terrible.

- "¿Cómo... cómo paso algo como esto?" - dijo Seina aterrada.

- "Es terrible... se siente algo horrible proviniendo de allí..." - dijo Yuuichi viendo con temor el templo.

- "¿También ellos pueden sentir esas energías?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Onee-san..." - dijo la voz de Miko - "Es horrible, la cantidad de energía oscura que sale allí es mayor incluso que la de Naraku" -

- Rayos... ¿cuantos fragmentos de ese desgraciado se supone que están reunidos allí?" - dijo Inuyasha exasperado.

- "No lo averiguaremos si nos quedamos aquí" - dijo Gerardo sacando su Ryuuga y transformando a Fuuiryuu en escudo - "Será mejor que entremos a investigar de una vez" -

- "De todas formas debemos proceder con cautela, no sabemos que podría estar esperándonos adentro" - dijo Miroku.

Se acercaron hasta el templo; y abrieron un poco la puerta para observar la situación. La energía oscura empezó a salir de allí como niebla negra a través del resquicio de la puerta; y desde adentro pudieron ver los ojos brillantes y malévolos de incontables youkai. Al fondo estaba un gran cristal, el cual refulgía con una maléfica aura negra: al parecer, había incrementado mucho su tamaño al haber estado atrayendo y absorbiendo todos los fragmentos de sombras que caían en las cercanías.

Entonces, abrieron la puerta de golpe, con las armas desenfundadas. Yuuichi y Seina terminaron esperando afuera.

- "Muy bien, ¡comencemos con esto!" - dijo Inuyasha arrojando un Kaze no Kizu tan pronto como entraron. Gerardo lo siguió ejecutando un Mizu no Kizu mientras Gabriela y Kagome arrojaban sus flechas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que eliminaron a varios youkai con esto, de inmediato empezaron a salir muchos más.

- "¡Son demasiados!" - dijo Gabriela - "Onii-chan, ¿realmente crees que podamos contra todos ellos?" -

- "No tenemos más opción" - dijo Gerardo tratando de esquivar los ataque de los youkai y contraatacar - "Si no podemos contra ellos, no tendremos oportunidad contra Tenebross" -

- "Lo sé, pero con los fragmentos de sombras aquí, las cosas solo se harán más difíciles... _Ochis meya, lusya, wiras sos, en cezet lay ulkiarea ika_! ~ Kouganken!" - dijo mientras formaba un círculo de luz a su alrededor y lo usaba como una sierra mágica para deshacerse de los monstruos que tenía a su alrededor.

- "Estamos en una situación difícil" - dijo Sango - "Si no terminamos con ellos rápido, nos quedaremos sin fuerzas" -

- "En ese caso, sería mejor usar una técnica de combinación" - sugirió Miroku.

- "Aunque eso también supondría un gran gasto de energía para nosotros" - dijo Gerardo cortando con Ryuuga a varios youkai, uno por uno.

- "¡Solo hagámoslo!" - dijo Inuyasha - "¡Vamos a terminar peor si continuamos así!"

Los youkai pararon de atacarlos por un momento; y pudieron ver como todos estaban llenos de rasguños, moretones; y golpes. Gerardo notó que Inuyasha tenía razón; y decidió preparar una técnica nueva.

- "Kaze no Kizu, Tsunami; Kouganken y Flecha de Purificación" - les dijo a los demás. Inuyasha, Kagome y Gabriela solo asintieron y ejecutaron las técnicas que les pidió.

Primero, Inuyasha arrojó un Kaze no Kizu, luego Gabriela colocó otro circulo de luz y le cambio la posición para que tomará la forma de un anillo. Cuando el Kaze no Kizu lo impactó, se arremolinó dentro y se quedó girando allí. Luego, Gerardo arrojó el Tsunami, el cual, al chocar con el anillo de luz, fue absorbido por el mismo y se transformó en una gran burbuja. Finalmente, Kagome disparó la flecha, la cual, al chocar con la burbuja, la hizo estallar, liberando una gran cantidad de energía luminosa. Todos los monstruos se desvanecieron cuando fueron alcanzado por los haces de esa luz. Yuuichi y Seina entraron poco después de que la presencia de los youkai dejó de sentirse; y solo quedó el aura maligna del cristal.

- "Estos sujetos son increíbles…" – dijo Yuuichi viendo el impresionante poder del grupo; y la forma en la que habían acabado con los youkai.

- "Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que hubieran personas tan fuertes como para hacerle frente a esas horrendas criaturas…" – dijo Seina con admiración.

- "Hehe, y aún no han visto nada" – dijo Miko apareciendo frente a ellos y riendo traviesamente.

- "¡Aagh!" – gritaron ambos al unísono, aunque luego se espantaron más cuando Yasha apareció al lado de Miko – "¡Fantasmas!" -

- "¡No son fantasmas!" – gritó Kagome indignada al ver como sus formas menores se habían entristecido – "¡Ellos son parte de nosotros!" –

- "Así es" – dijo Miroku con su cara de sabihondo – "Ellos dos son como los hermanos menores de Kagome-sama e Inuyasha, así que asegúrense de tratarlos con respeto" –

- "E-está bien" – dijo Yuuichi extrañado ante la afirmación de Miroku. Vio que Seina tenía la misma expresión de extrañeza; y simplemente se limitaron a observar como Miko y Yasha se acercaban a sus formas mayores; y se quedaban flotando al lado de ellos.

- "Dejando eso de lado" – dijo Gerardo relajando su postura – "Creo que ya terminamos con la limpieza aquí. Ahora solo falta que nos llevemos el cristal" –

- "Muy bien, pero…" – dijo Sango mientras veía el tamaño del cristal: era demasiado grande para llevarlo encima, y era imposible que cupiera en una bolsa de luz – "¿Cómo planean cargar con algo de ese tamaño?" –

- "Creo que tendremos que romperlo" – dijo Inuyasha preparando su espada. Los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pero Gerardo asintió.

- "Es cierto, además, el Cristal de Sombras tiene propiedades muy distintas a la Perla de Shikon, así que romperlo no provocará consecuencias graves. Sin embargo, no es tan sencillo como parece" –

- "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – preguntó Kagome.

- "El cristal tiene una poderosa aura de Sombras protegiéndolo, y necesitamos disiparla primero antes de poder siquiera hacerle un rasguño" – explicó Gerardo – "Así que Gaby, Kagome, necesitaremos de su apoyo en esto" –

- "De acuerdo" – dijo Gabriela sosteniendo una flecha en alto, para luego infundirle su energía de Luz y Luna – "_Ist Cielba, zublia zosph pawatz kouju ical, oli ryupa myalla phinamcou_!" -

La flecha inmediatamente se cubrió de un brillo plateado, al igual que su arco. Del mismo modo, Kagome sacó una flecha en su carcaj, la cual comenzó a brillar en púrpura; y se preparó para dispararla – "Estoy lista" -

- "Muy bien," – luego se volteó hacia Inuyasha – "Cuando grite '¡Ahora!', Gabriela y Kagome dispararán sus flechas, e inmediatamente después de que hagan contacto con el cristal, necesitaré que golpees el cristal al mismo tiempo que yo. De otra forma el aura oscura se regenerará; ya que yo no tengo suficiente poder como para destruirlo por mi propia cuenta" –

- "Keh, de acuerdo" – gruño Inuyasha mientras ambos se preparaban en posición. Luego Gerardo se acercó a los demás; y les entregó una bolsa de luz a cada uno.

- "En cuanto a los demás, necesitaré que recojan los fragmentos del cristal inmediatamente después de que lo hayamos roto, pues tengo el mal presentimiento de que Tenebross ya se habrá dado cuenta de esto; y querrá aprovechar la oportunidad para aumentar su poder" –

- "Entendido" – dijeron los demás al unísono, mientras se concentraban en la tarea que les esperaba. Gerardo se colocó en posición al lado de Inuyasha mientras ponía su espada en alto.

- "¿Listos?" – preguntó Gerardo mientras se volteaba a ver a los demás. Ellos asintieron por respuesta; así que Gerardo de nuevo encaró al cristal; y entonces…

- "¡AHORA!" -

El sonido de las flechas disparadas resonó por un segundo por todo el templo, para luego ser reemplazado por un fuerte estallido de luz, eliminando completamente toda el aura oscura que rodeaba al maligno artefacto. Inmediatamente después, Gerardo e Inuyasha saltaron hacia el cristal; y lo golpearon con sus respectivas espadas.

Inicialmente, parecía que no había sucedido nada, pero a los instantes siguientes, el cristal comenzó lentamente a agrietarse y resquebrajarse, y al cabo de unos instantes, se convirtió en una gran cantidad de fragmentos, los cuales se quedaron suspendidos en el aire, sobre el mismo lugar. Miroku, Sango y Shippou salieron corriendo de inmediato y tomaron algunos de ellos, pero cuando los demás trataron de acercarse también al cristal para ayudar con la recolección, una llamarada se formó alrededor de los fragmentos y los repelió a todos.

- "¡ALEJENSE DE ESOS FRAGMENTOS!" – gritó una voz desde el interior de la llamarada, la cual cuando se atenuó un poco, pudieron ver que la había causado: había sido un monstruo similar a un hombre dragón, cuya piel estaba cubierta de gruesas escamas rojas oscuras; y portaba una armadura de ese mismo color. También cargaba una gran espada en su mano derecha – "¡No dejaré que basuras como ustedes toquen el cristal de Tenebross-sama!" –

- "¡Este debe ser el monstruo elemental de fuego!" – exclamó Kagome preparando otra flecha sagrada en su arco. Los demás se alistaron para atacar.

- "¡No lo dejen escapar!" – gritó Inuyasha mientras él le lanzaba un Kaze no Kizu y todos los demás también lanzaban un ataque: Gerardo trató de sujetarlo con su látigo de agua, Gabriela de lanzarle una flecha de luz, Miroku un puñado de ofudas y Sango su Hiraikotsu.

- "¡Lo siento tarados, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes!" – y en el momento en que los ataques iban a golpearlo, formó otro fogonazo a su alrededor y los rechazó. Cuando las llamas se apagaron, los fragmentos del cristal habían desaparecido, al igual que la criatura.

- "¡Maldita sea! ¡Se nos escapó!" – dijo Inuyasha clavando a Tessaiga en el piso del templo con furia.

- "Tranquilízate, Inuyasha" – le dijo Miroku – "Es posible que aún tengamos oportunidad de recuperarlos" –

- "¿Cómo puede decir eso con tanta confianza, Houshi-sama?" – le preguntó Sango sorprendida.

- "Debe ser por eso" – dijo Kagome mientras señalaba hacia el piso: una extraña línea curva de ceniza recorría irregularmente todo el recinto y llegaba hasta la salida.

- "Parece que ese dichoso monstruo no es muy listo" – dijo Gabriela mientras veía el rastro.

- "En todo caso, mejor démonos prisa y sigámoslo" – dijo Gerardo mientras él guardaba a Ryuuga en su funda, al igual que los demás guardaban sus armas.

En cuanto salieron del templo, vieron que el rastro de ceniza continuaba serpenteando por el suelo de roca de la montaña; y se dirigía hacia la cueva que tenía detrás.

- "Bueno, definitivamente es un tarado" – dijo Gerardo mientras continuaban siguiendo el rastro y entraban en la cueva, con él al frente – "Prácticamente nos está diciendo '¡Miren, estoy por aquí!' " -

- "En parte concuerdo, pero debemos proceder con cuidado" – dijo Miroku mientras contemplaba con cautela los muros de la cueva – "Ya que podría tratarse de una trampa" –

- "Aunque Houshi-sama," – le dijo Sango – "usted ya había estado en esta cueva antes" –

- "Sí, pero nunca llegué a explorarla a fondo" – contestó Miroku mientras se aseguraba de que todos estuvieran siguiendo el mismo sendero que Gerardo – "Sólo me limité a encontrar los medallones y salir de aquí" –

- "Y hablando de eso," – comenzó Shippou mientras miraba a Yuuichi y Seina, que los habían estado siguiendo todo el rato – "¿hasta cuándo planean seguirnos ustedes dos?" –

- "Ya se los dijimos," – contestó Yuuichi con antipatía – "Es mi deber como hijo del jefe de la aldea asegurarme que esas criaturas malignas se hallan ido" –

- "Y yo debo estar al lado de Yuuichi para asegurarme que nada malo le pase" – respondió Seina.

- "¿Y por qué tienes tanto interés en seguirme?" – le preguntó Yuuichi.

- "Bueno… es que yo…" – comenzó Seina. Kagome y Miko se le acercaron por detrás para susurrarle…

- "Vamos, si tienes sentimientos por él, es el momento para decirlo" – le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

- "No pierdas esta oportunidad" – le dijo Miko.

- "Bueno Yuuichi, es que me he dado cuenta de que…" – dijo Seina mientras se ruborizaba – "De que siento algo por ti…" –

- "¿E-es en serio, Seina?" – dijo Yuuichi repentinamente nervioso – "B-bueno, es que yo también… siento algo por ti…" –

Todos se habían quedado inmóviles; y estaban contemplando la pequeña escena:

- "¿De verdad?" – preguntó emocionada.

- "Si pero… pero…" – desgraciadamente, sus nervios lo llevaron a meter la pata – "¡Eres demasiado terca para entenderlos!" –

- "¡Y tú no eres más que un sucio pervertido que me espía cada vez que voy a bañarme!" – le gritó Seina enfureciéndose.

- "¡Que eso fue accidental, cabeza hueca!" -

Todos no pudieron hacer más que suspirar o poner sus caras en las palmas de sus manos cuando eso llevó al par de tórtolos a pelearse de nuevo. Por eso decidieron dejarlos atrás hasta que se hubiesen calmado un poco, momento en que se dieron cuenta de que estaban prosiguiendo sin ellos, y comenzaron a correr para alcanzarlos.

- "Es extraño," – comentó Miroku al poco rato. Habían llegado a una gran galería en la que había tres posibles salidas – "El rastro se desvía del sitio donde hallé los medallones" –

- "Y puede que sea una tontería pedir esto," – dijo Gerardo pensativamente – "¿Pero podrías indicarnos donde los encontraste, Miroku? Hay algo que me ha estado intrigando desde que los vi por primera vez" –

- "¿Por qué se te ocurre pedir eso ahora?" – preguntó Inuyasha con impaciencia.

- "Simplemente porque estoy empezando a pensar que no es mera casualidad que estemos aquí," – comentó Gerardo mientras miraba a su hermana, a Yasha y a Miko – "Y tampoco creo que sea una casualidad que se hayan topado con esos manantiales" –

En respuesta a esta afirmación, Miroku se colocó a la cabeza del grupo; y les indicó el camino. Después de un par de minutos, llegaron hasta una galería que no tenía más entradas que el camino por el que habían llegado. Sin embargo, notaron que había un gran altar en la pared al fondo de la misma, encima de la cual estaban las marcas de los lugares en los que los medallones estaban colocados originalmente. Del mismo modo, había una inscripción tallada en la pared de piedra que ninguno en el grupo pudo leer. Claro está, exceptuando…

- "Esta escritura…" – dijo Gerardo mientras se acercaba a examinarla – "No puedo creerlo… ¡Esto es Dragoniano Ceremonial!" –

- "¿Dragoniano Ceremonial?" – preguntaron todos a coro.

- "¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó Shippou extrañado.

- "Es la forma antigua del lenguaje Dragoniano, el cual es el que usamos Gabriela y yo para activar nuestros poderes" – explicó Gerardo mientras seguía la forma de los símbolos con la punta de su dedo índice – "Ya ustedes nos han escuchado hablándolo, pero hasta ahora no lo habíamos visto escrito, exceptuando en los collares y mangas de nuestros haoris" –

- "¿Y puedes leerlo?" – preguntó Miroku con interés. Los demás también estaban mostrando curiosidad ante este descubrimiento.

- "Si, creo que puedo" – luego tomó aire, y empezó a recitar lo que decía la escritura mientras la iba marcando con su dedo índice – "_Ryealzil ical, lyacchi maltial'aael lisf phaph yilar demorie, oli phior kaser fa wudia diracalka Iadlast dea Viadfafse. Yastoila oli Celilla, visalria dea demorie refical, oli Dragonia lisf hilla, lyachhiaaael visalria cebalira shillea Biousakatse Yaoulma dea mountyoudour illcal 6 Ist Sieshu jila…_ Eso es todo lo que decía" –

Luego se volteó a mirar a los demás, pero todos menos Gabriela se quedaron simplemente con caras de desconcierto.

- "Ehh, supongo que lo leí pero no lo traduje, disculpen" – dijo poniendo una sonrisa tonta. Los demás simplemente se cayeron al suelo en respuesta – "Bueno, bueno, aquí les digo la traducción: 'Para el lector, estos medallones son para restaurar la memoria, y deben ser usados solo por aquellos que hayan bebido del Agua del Reinicio. Dorado y Plateado, esencias de la restauración de memoria; y cuando Dragonia sea sellada, estas esencias serán llamadas de vuelta al Eterno Ciclo de la Vida de ese mundo por las Seis Grandes Voces…'" –

Los demás se pusieron a pensar entonces en el significado de esas misteriosas palabras.

- "Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido, ya que explican la función de los medallones" – dijo Kagome pensativamente – "Sin embargo, no entiendo que significa la última parte…" –

- "¿La de las esencias siendo llamadas de vuelta?" – preguntó Sango extrañada – "Estamos iguales, realmente es extraña…" –

- "Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me da un mal presentimiento esa frase" – comentó Miroku con seriedad.

- "Acaso podría significar que…" – dijo Miko tapándose la boca, como si le horrorizara la conclusión a la que había llegado.

- "No lo creo" – dijo Gerardo mientras dejaba de mirar la escritura y se volteaba a verla, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos – "El Dragoniano es un idioma que presenta muchos matices metafóricos en sus expresiones; y por ello, no es precisamente seguro que signifique eso… Además, yo tampoco creo estar calificado para decir que significa esa expresión…" -

Sin embargo, tanto Gerardo como Gabriela comprendían perfectamente que significaba esa metáfora: ser llamado de vuelta por el Eterno Ciclo de la Vida en Dragonia es un eufemismo para morir, o en su defecto, para ser enviado de vuelta a Dragonia si se está en otro mundo.

- '¿Pero cómo podría afectarle eso a ellos?' – se preguntó Gerardo en sus pensamientos – 'Miko y Yasha son ambos esencias que 'nacieron' en este mundo; y además, me resulta absurdo pensar que siquiera pudiera pasarles algo'

Gabriela estaba pensando eso mismo también, por lo cual, Miko y Yasha se les acercaron.

- "Gerardo-niisan, Gabriela-chan…" – preguntó Miko con cautela – "¿Sucede algo?" –

- "¿Se encuentran bien?" – les preguntó Yasha con preocupación.

- "¿Huh?" – en ese momento Gerardo salió de sus pensamientos – "Ah, no se preocupen, no es nada" –

- "Sí, solo pensábamos cuan extraño era encontrar algo de Dragonia por aquí" – dijo Gabriela sonriendo.

- "En todo caso, será mejor que deshagamos el trayecto y regresemos al último lugar donde vimos el rastro de ceniza" – sugirió Miroku – "No creo que ese monstruo se haya podido alejar mucho de nosotros" –

Así que deshicieron el camino que habían andado; y regresaron a la galería en la que habían visto el rastro de ceniza por última vez. Una vez allí, continuaron siguiendo el rastro, sin embargo, se les cayó el alma a los pies cuando vieron que la ceniza los llevaba a parar a una pared: terminaba en un camino sin salida.

- "¡No puede haberse escapado así como así!" – gritó Inuyasha enfurecido.

- "Tranquilízate," – le contestó Miroku – "Aún puede sentirse una presencia en este sitio, aunque débilmente" –

- "¿Creen que sea posible que esta cueva continúe más allá?" – preguntó Kagome viendo el punto donde terminaba el rastro: había letras dragonianas inscritas en la pared de piedra sobre ese sitio.

- "En otras palabras, esta cueva debe contener un pasadizo secreto o algo por el estilo" – dijo Gerardo mientras contemplaba las letras.

- "¡Ah, entonces es como los videojuegos de Souta!" – dijo Yasha con emoción.

- "Eso son buenas noticias entonces," – dijo Sango – "Gerardo-kun, ¿puedes traducirnos lo que dicen esas letras?" –

- "Con gusto. Es Dragoniano actual, así que no es gran problema" – dijo mientras comenzaba a leer en silencio las letras, pero solo comenzó a reírse mientras se tapaba la cara.

- "¿A qué se debe eso ahora?" – preguntó Inuyasha de mal humor, mientras los demás miraban a Gerardo como si hubiera enloquecido.

- "Hehe…" – dijo Gerardo mientras dejaba de reír y recuperaba el aliento – "Es sólo… que nunca pensé que ese monstruo fuera tan imbécil… esas letras dicen la forma de abrir el pasadizo, y ponen '_Sonlyad lusya_', lo cual significa que solo alguien que pueda usar la Luz puede abrirlo" –

En ese instante los demás comprendieron porque se estaba riendo: el monstruo realmente había cometido una gran estupidez no solo dejando ese rastro, sino que también les había indicado como seguirlo.

- "Muy bien, entonces déjenmelo a mí," – dijo Gabriela mientras guiñaba el ojo pícaramente. Se acercó a la pared, levantó sus manos; y se concentró – "_Saf sieral, Sos, eiral'uk dat lusya, omedai tast apreio…_" –

Instantáneamente, un sello de luz emergió de la pared, seguido por varias líneas de luz similares a una cerradura. Enseguida, las líneas comenzaron a girar como si una llave hubiese sido insertada en ellas; y cuando terminó de abrirse, el selló se rompió como si hubiese estado hecho de cristal. Posteriormente, el muro y las letras que tenía escritas encima se desvanecieron.

- "Muy bien, ahora podemos proseguir" – dijo Miroku.

- "¡Esperen! ¡Este lugar es…!" – empezó a decir Inuyasha cuando su olfato captó un olor desagradable: una fuerte mezcla de olor a quemado con sulfuro… Aunque no pudo hacer mucho para detenerlos.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa: el interior de ese lugar era un volcán, repleto de lava hirviente, la cual estaba fluyendo a varios cientos de metros por debajo de ellos. Enseguida, el calor empezó a azotarlos, haciéndolos sudar copiosamente. Del mismo modo, varios vapores con aromas horribles, hollín y ceniza llenaban el lugar, convirtiendo el área en una trampa mortal para cualquiera que se atreviese a entrar sin las precauciones apropiadas. Esta era la advertencia que Inuyasha había intentado darles…

- "Maldita sea," – dijo Gerardo limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su haori, y quitándose las gafas por un momento para limpiarse los ojos, ya que le lagrimeaban por el hollín y la ceniza – "No esperaba que este sitio fuera un volcán" –

- "¡Traté de advertírselos! ¡Aquí estamos en desventaja!" – dijo Inuyasha cruzado de brazos. El calor no lo afectaba mucho gracias a las telas especiales de su ropa; al igual que los gases por su gran resistencia al veneno. Sin embargo, los demás estaban sudando mucho; y si continuaban así por mucho tiempo, se desmayarían por deshidratación, o peor aún, morirían sofocados.

- "No podemos permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo" – dijo Miroku evaluando la situación mientras se levantaba un poco el cuello de su ropa, el cual despidió un leve chorro de vapor; y luego se lo puso sobre la nariz y boca, al igual que los demás, mientras que Sango se ponía su máscara protectora – "Tendremos que encontrar a esa criatura y abandonar este lugar tan pronto como sea posible" –

- "Creo que puedo ayudar un poco con eso" – dijo Gerardo mientras levantaba sus manos – "_Saf sieral, baprou hydrast, protasec sossaks, yst hilsec sossaks biosat…_" –

Enseguida, una barrera de color azul y de apariencia acuosa se formó alrededor del grupo. Con esto dejaron de sentir calor, pudieron respirar normalmente de nuevo y pudieron moverse con más facilidad.

- "Mi barrera de agua nos protegerá de ese horrendo calor y de los demás peligros que nos rodean en este lugar" – dijo Gerardo mientras mantenía sus manos en alto para mantener la barrera activa – "Sin embargo, debemos darnos prisa, ya que no sé por cuanto tiempo podré mantenerla" –

Los demás asintieron por respuesta; y empezaron a correr por las cavernas del volcán, de modo que pudieran terminar con esta tarea tan pronto como fuera posible.

Sin embargo, cuando ya habían cruzado dos galerías, el volcán empezó a temblar; y empezó a despedir humo.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" – preguntó Miko asustada.

- "¡Parece que el volcán está por hacer erupción!" – dijo Kagome viendo como el lugar se estremecía; y viendo como el nivel de la lava que tenían debajo ascendía lentamente.

- "Ese desgraciado debe estar detrás de esto…" – gruñó Inuyasha mientras sacaba a Tessaiga.

- "Espera, Inuyasha," – le dijo Miroku severamente – "No te apresures, o podrías ponernos a todos en peligro" –

Sin embargo, Yuuichi y Seina estaban tan asustados como furiosos, y salieron corriendo de la barrera.

- "¡Si este volcán hace erupción, la aldea será destruida y todos sus habitantes morirán!" – gritó Yuuichi – "¡No puedo permitir que eso pase!" –

- "¡Iré contigo!" – exclamó Seina – "¡Yo tampoco dejaré que pase eso!" –

- "¡Esperen!" – exclamó Sango mientras los veía perderse de vista – "¡Sigámoslos! ¡No podrán sobrevivir fuera de la barrera por mucho tiempo!" –

Los demás asintieron y apresuraron el paso, no solo para evitar la erupción, sino también para salvarlos a ellos dos. Un poco después, se encontraron con un pequeño puente de piedra que aparentemente se había derrumbado después de que Yuuichi y Seina lo habían cruzado, de modo que Miroku e Inuyasha tuvieron que derrumbar una estalactita cercana para poder usarla a modo de puente sobre la fosa de lava que estaba a varios metros por debajo de ellos. Después de que la cruzaron, terminaron llegando a una gran galería circular ubicada algunos cientos de metros sobre una gran fosa de lava, sobre la cual estaba un agujero que dejaba ver el cielo azul: habían llegado hasta el cráter del volcán. Parado en el centro estaba el monstruo de fuego, el cual aparentemente estaba concentrándose para obligar el volcán a hacer erupción.

- "Vaya… así que ustedes cretinos finalmente me han encontrado…" – dijo el monstruo en cuanto se percató de la presencia del grupo.

- "¡Te ordeno que pares inmediatamente esta erupción!" – le gritó Yuuichi enfadado.

- "¡No dejaremos que destruyas la aldea!" – dijo Seina. Sin embargo, ambos empezaron a toser por todo el hollín y gases que habían aspirado en el camino; y por si fuera poco, el calor ya estaba empezando a causarles insolación.

- "Bwehehe… ¿Y quién me a obligará a mí, el gran Inka, a hacer eso?" – se burló Inka al escuchar sus demandas y ver cuán debilitados estaban – "¿¡Ustedes y qué ejército!" –

- "¡Nosotros!" – gritó Kagome mientras el grupo penetraba en la galería con Inuyasha a la cabeza. Gerardo se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaban Yuuichi y Seina para cubrirlos con la barrera, de forma que pudieran respirar de nuevo. Sin embargo, ya el calor había hecho de las suyas: las ropas de ambos tenían algunas partes chamuscadas, sus cabellos se habían crispado; y presentaban varias quemaduras de primer grado tanto en sus rostros como en sus brazos y piernas.

- "¡Imbéciles!" – les gritó Inuyasha – "¿¡Cómo se les ocurre salir corriendo fuera de la protección que él puso para ustedes! ¿¡Es que acaso quieren morir!" –

- "Niisan tiene razón, eso fue una gran tontería" – los reprendió Yasha – "Si no fuera porque llegamos aquí, probablemente ya habrían muerto calcinados" –

Ambos tosieron, y se quedaron de rodillas en el suelo de la cueva bajo la protección que la barrera de Gerardo ofrecía. Al parecer, ya no les quedaban fuerzas ni para replicar.

- "Hmph… los idiotas a los que les robé los fragmentos de Tenebross-sama" – dijo Inka – "Son aún más imbéciles de lo que pensé, viniendo a intentar pelear contra mí en mis dominios" –

- "Ahora juzgaremos quien es el verdadero imbécil" – dijo Gerardo sacando a Ryuuga y transformando a Fuuiryuu en escudo – "Pagarás el haber intentado robar esos fragmentos y destruir la aldea" –

- "Algo tan bajo y vil como eso no tiene perdón" – dijo Kagome con la cara llena de furia mientras levantaba su arco y le apuntaba a Inka.

- "Ya verás lo que te haremos por todas tus maldades, idiota" – le dijo Gabriela con furia mientras cargaba una flecha en su arco y la imbuía con su energía de luz. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y se prepararon para atacar.

- "Hehe… ¿Y de verdad piensan que podrán contra mí?" – les dijo con una sonrisa maligna – "Bueno, ¡entonces dejaré que el volcán haga el trabajo de eliminarlos!" –

Se abalanzó contra la barrera que Gerardo estaba manteniendo. Sin embargo, Inuyasha fue más rápido y lo golpeó con un fuerte mandoble.

- "¡Maldito hanyou!" – le gritó Inka – "¿¡Cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo en este infierno al que los traje!" –

Entonces se fijó en sus ropas:

- "Maldición… ropas confeccionadas con lana de las Ratas de Fuego, las cuales le dan inmunidad total al calor" –

- "¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta de con quién te enfrentas, tarado?" – le dijo Inuyasha mientras se burlaba de él.

- "¿¡Cómo te atreves, basura!" – se abalanzó entonces contra él. Sin embargo, un rayo de agua lo golpeó desde el lado derecho. Inka gritó de dolor mientras veía como un vapor blanco salía del punto en donde lo había golpeado.

- "¿Quién es la basura ahora?" – le dijo Gerardo triunfantemente. Había lanzado el rayo con la mano en la que sujetaba a Ryuuga, mientras mantenía la barrera activa con la mano en la que sujetaba a Fuuiryuu.

- "Tú… ¿¡un elemental de Agua!" – preguntó Inka con horror. En ese mismo momento, recibió en toda la cara un par de flechas disparadas por Kagome y Gabriela, las cuales lo hicieron aullar de dolor.

- "Nunca te molestas en analizar a tus enemigos antes de pelear, ¿cierto?" – se burló Miroku mientras le arrojaba un puñado de ofudas. Sin embargo, no sirvieron de mucho, ya que el calor las quemó después de que salieron de la barrera.

- "Y tu tampoco pareces capaz de analizar bien el ambiente, pervertido" – le dijo Gabriela mientras lo miraba con rabia. Miroku no hizo más que avergonzarse.

- "¡Hiraikotsu!" – gritó Sango mientras le arrojaba el bumerang. Sin embargo, Inka lo esquivó.

- "Bah… eres un fracaso, exterminadora" – se burló de ella. Sin embargo notó que Sango sonreía triunfantemente. Un segundo después…

- "¡Kaze no Kizu!" –

Inka recibió de lleno el impacto del Kaze no Kizu; y cayó al suelo.

- "No parece ser la gran cosa," – comentó Shippou viendo la batalla – "Ese monstruo es muy confiado y tonto" -

- "De cualquier modo tampoco debemos confiarnos" – le dijo Miko muy seria.

- "Malditos… me las pagarán… ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN!" – gritó Inka mientras saltaba desde el borde de la galería hacia la fosa de lava que tenía debajo.

- "¿Qué hizo ese tarado ahora?" – preguntó Inuyasha viendo lo que parecía un intento de suicidio. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta a los pocos instantes: Inka saltó de la lava de vuelta a la plataforma; y no solo se había curado totalmente de las heridas que le habían causado, ahora también brillaba en un inquietante color rojo.

- "Mwehehe… ahora veremos si podrán contra mí…" – dijo; y acto seguido escupió un aluvión de flamas sobre Inuyasha, el cual las bloqueó con Tessaiga.

- "¡Maldición!" – gritó mientras veía como Tessaiga empezaba a ponerse al rojo vivo – "¡No podré seguir sosteniéndola así!" –

Tuvo que soltarla para no quemarse las manos. Sin embargo, esto solo empeoró la situación, ya que el calor del volcán no permitía que se enfriara, impidiéndole usarla.

- "Bwahaha… ahora veremos si podrán resistir ¡ESTO!" – luego alzó sus manos hacia la salida del cráter – "_Ikuyu poak, kumma piralya haleiei, yst hakisa myalla sos eols ika_! ~ Tatarihomura!" –

Tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, apuntó hacia donde estaban Gerardo y los demás cubiertos por la barrera de agua; y acto seguido, varias grandes bolas de fuego negro se alzaron del cuerpo de Inka y se lanzaron contra ellos, causando explosiones cuando entraban en contacto con la barrera. Cuando se disipó el humo que esto había causado, pudieron ver que la barrera estaba llena de grietas.

- "Bwahaha… aparentemente no fue suficiente" – dijo Inka riéndose malévolamente – "Sin embargo, hasta una simple brisa podría romper esa barrera, así que ahora mismo acabaré con ella" –

- "¡No tan rápido!" – gritó Inuyasha saltando hacia él – "¡Sankontessou!" -

Logró golpearlo en la cara, anulando toda posibilidad de que usara cualquier otro hechizo temporalmente. Sin embargo, esto también le costó una buena quemadura, ya que la piel de Inka estaba siempre a la temperatura de ebullición del agua (100°C).

- "¡Infeliz!" – bramó Inka mientras se acomodaba la mandíbula del buen golpe que Inuyasha acababa de propinarle, además de los profundos surcos llenos de sangre que le había dejado en el rostro – "¡Es hora de que mueras!" –

Entonces empezó a cargar energía en su boca: aparentemente planeaba freírlo con un rayo cuya temperatura sobrepasaría por mucho el nivel de resistencia que las ropas de Inuyasha le proporcionaban contra el calor.

- "¡Inuyasha!" – gritó Kagome.

- "¡Inuyasha-niisan!" – gritaron a la vez Miko y Yasha.

- "¡Ya fue suficiente!" – gritó Gerardo mientras sacaba su cristal de dragón y lo insertaba en su Dragtenm rápidamente, para luego pronunciar el conjuro de transformación tan velozmente como le fue posible – "_Zyacc Garsse, oschmere iadlast kiabze pawatz zosph, phaph myya zosph phiaphz cai_ ~ Iadlast no Chikara, Dragoon!"-

Salió disparado de su burbuja de transformación y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Inka.

- "_Watsa ya, lay hydrast, baprou, gaivz tast pawatz sos ulkirea ika_! Mizu no Yaiba!" – tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar el hechizo, su espada quedó envuelta en un aura azul, la cual él uso para propinarle a Inka un buen sablazo, el cual empezó a soltar alaridos de dolor mientras salía vapor de los sitios en los que lo había golpeado.

- "¡Graaaagh!" –

Inmediatamente después regresó a su posición original, ya que la barrera había comenzado a titilar; y desaparecería si no continuaba manteniéndola.

- "Maldición…" – se dijo a sí mismo mientras contemplaba la situación actual: a este paso, la barrera terminaría por resquebrajarse; y él no podía pelear al máximo porque tenía que mantener a los demás a salvo… Sin embargo, en cuanto vio a los demás, y recordó el vapor que se formó cuando golpeó a Inka con el agua, se le ocurrió un plan – "¡Gabriela! ¡Transfórmate, que tengo una idea!" –

- "¡¿Pero y los demás!" – preguntó su hermana con preocupación, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría si bajaba la barrera.

- "¡Solo confía en mí!" – dijo Gerardo, luego se volteó para mirar a Kagome y Miroku – "¡Kagome, necesito que te separes de Miko por ahora; y que las dos y Miroku unan sus poderes para formar una barrera! ¡Aún si no es tan efectiva contra este ambiente, eso servirá para protegerlos mientras terminamos con esa alimaña!" –

Kagome asintió, así que usó su medallón para que ella y Miko se separaran e inmediatamente después, ambas juntaron sus manos para formar una barrera con su reiryoku. Miroku se les unió inmediatamente después, formando un pequeño velo de luz plateado alrededor de ellos mismos, Seina, Yuuichi, Sango, Shippou y Kirara. Aunque no proporcionaba la misma sensación refrescante de la barrera de Gerardo, al menos atenuaba el calor lo suficiente como para que no se calcinaran. Tan pronto como Gabriela vio esto, ella misma sacó su cristal de dragón e hizo lo mismo que su hermano:

- "_Ist Wasriats, oschmere illyusea kiabze pawatz zosph, phaph myya zosph phiaphz ical_ ~ Illyusea no Chikara, Dragoon!"

Al haber visto esto, Gerardo cerró su armadura totalmente para protegerse del calor, los gases y el hollín; mientras su hermana hacía lo mismo. Luego, Gerardo disolvió la barrera de agua, formó un látigo de agua alrededor de su mano y lo usó para sujetar a Tessaiga. Sin embargo, tan pronto como hizo contacto, el agua empezó a evaporarse, razón por la cual él voló tan rápido como pudo de vuelta a la barrera y la depositó en el suelo dentro de ella.

- 'Bien, con esto podrá enfriarse lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha pueda usarla de nuevo' – pensó con satisfacción mientras soltaba el agua y esta se evaporaba en el aire; para luego voltearse a mirar a Sango – "¡Sango, dile a Kirara que salga de la barrera y ayude a Inuyasha!" –

- "¡Entendido!" – dijo Sango mientras se volteaba hacia su pequeña compañera – "¡Kirara!" -

Kirara se transformó en su forma de monstruo; y fue caminando hacia Inuyasha.

- "Keh, tal parece que las cosas están por ponerse interesantes" – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras montaba a Kirara.

Durante todo el rato en que habían estado haciendo todo lo anterior, Inka había estado tratando de descargar su rabia en Inuyasha, escupiéndole fuego, tratando de golpearlo con su espada, o dándole golpes y patadas. Sin embargo, como todavía estaba rabioso por los golpes que le habían dado, su puntería era realmente pésima; y no alcanzó a tocarlo ni una sola vez.

Tan pronto como estuvieron los tres en el aire, Gerardo disparó un chorro de agua a las rocas calientes que estaban cerca de Inka. Esto creó una gran nube de vapor alrededor del monstruo.

- "¡Malditos!" – gritó Inka enfurecido – "¿¡Dónde están! ¡Salgan para que acabe con ustedes!" -

En ese momento, una serie de luces comenzaron a brillar dentro del vapor; e Inka, creyendo que allí se encontraban sus enemigos, comenzó a seguirlas.

- "¡YA LOS TENGO!" – bramó triunfante. Desafortunadamente para él, eso fue solo un señuelo dejado por Gabriela: al instante siguiente de que llegó a ellas, las luces se desvanecieron; y en su lugar, recibió un flechazo de luz en el pecho.

- ¡Perfecto!" – exclamó Gabriela mientras veía como Inka caía de vuelta hacia la plataforma. Gerardo e Inuyasha salieron inmediatamente después de la nube; y regresaron rápidamente a la barrera para que Inuyasha pudiera tomar de nuevo a Tessaiga. La espada todavía estaba algo caliente, sin embargo, ya se había enfriado lo suficiente como para que pudiera sujetarla.

- "Hora de que este encuentro termine" – dijo mirando a Inka con desagrado, el cual se había levantado y se había quedado suspendido en el aire. Al parecer, ya estaba tan rabioso que ni siquiera podía decidir a quién iba a atacar primero.

- "Estoy de acuerdo," – dijo Gerardo mientras volaba a su lado – "Ya este idiota nos ha causado más problemas de los que debería" –

Entonces sacó la llave de su medallón, la insertó en la parte de atrás del mismo; y le dio una vuelta hacia la derecha: - "_Zyacc Cielba, ah... leiya jewiz iadlast, vaplu, satplsa bieccelle zosph uira paewatz oli kiabzesa zosph paewatz dea draggyach_! Iadlast no Chikara ~ Hanryuu!" –

Al igual que en la ocasión anterior, cuando emergió de su burbuja de transformación, sus piernas, cintura y brazos habían sido reemplazados por los de un dragón de agua. Del mismo modo, le volvieron a crecer la cola y los cuernos.

En ese mismo momento, Inuyasha permitió que Yasha saliera; y ambos empezaron a preparar técnicas diferentes: el Kaze no Kizu y el Kongousouha. Del mismo modo, Gabriela empezó a prepararse para lanzar un rayo de luz supercargado.

- "_Watsa ya, Hydrast, baprou cezet gorba ika, yst gyellia tast paewat phaf protasec sos fiassessaks ika…_" –

En el mismo instante en que estaba dibujando los círculos que servían para la ejecución de ese hechizo…

- "¡Kongousouha!" -

- "¡Kaze no Kizu!" –

- "¡Koushisen!" –

- "¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo, bastardos!" – gritó Inka lanzándose hacia Gerardo.

- "¡Mizuga!" – disparó un gran cañón de agua a máxima presión. Inka había cometido el grave error de colocarse justo a quemarropa del punto de disparo del hechizo; así que recibió todo el poder del cañón de agua. Sin embargo, igual se las arregló para lanzarle una jabalina de fuego a Gerardo, la cual él no pudo esquivar por estar inmovilizado lanzado el cañón de agua; y que terminó impactándolo en el estómago, en uno de los pocos puntos en los que ni su armadura ni las escamas de dragón lo cubrían.

- "¡Aghh!" – poco después llegaron los ataques que Gabriela, Yasha e Inuyasha habían lanzado, siendo bombardeado por un poderoso rayo de luz, un aluvión de diamantes; y la energía del Kaze no Kizu. Inka no pudo resistir más; y empezó a caer hacia el suelo – "Malditos sean… al menos me los llevaré conmigo…" –

Se movió de forma que en su trayectoria cayera justo encima de los que estaban cubiertos por la barrera, razón por la cual Miko, Kagome y Miroku tuvieron que disolverla y alejarse de ese sitio, para después volver a ponerla en otro lugar. Tan pronto como cayó al piso, toda la plataforma sobre la que habían estado peleando se sacudió; e Inka fue consumido por llamas negras, dejando solo un grupo de fragmentos de Sombras. Sin embargo, el temblor hizo que Seina perdiera su equilibrio, y como estaba cerca de uno de los bordes de la plataforma, se resbaló y cayó de ella.

- "¡Aaaahh!" –

- "¡Seina!" – gritó Yuuichi mientras corría y trataba de sujetarla. Logró atrapar una de sus manos, sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para alzarla por sí solo; y si seguía así, ambos caerían hacia su muerte.

- "¡Yuuichi!" – dijo Seina mientras lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en realidad, mientras sus sandalias se deslizaban de sus pies y caían hacia la lava – "¡Por favor, suéltame, o ambos moriremos!" –

- "¡Eso nunca, no seas ridícula!" – le gritó Yuuichi haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que tanto Seina como el mismo cayeran – "¡Jamás te soltaré, aún si eso me cuesta la vida!" –

- "¿¡Pero por qué!" – le preguntó Seina confundida – "¿No qué no me amabas? ¿No que jamás podría comprender tus sentimientos?" –

- "Todo eso fue mentira…" – empezó a decir Yuuichi – "En realidad… si te amo Seina… ¡es solo que jamás fui capaz de revelarte mis verdaderos sentimientos!" –

- "¡Yuuichi!" – dijo Seina, mientras cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa – "Está bien… ahora que sé eso…"

- "¿¡Seina!" – se espantó Yuuichi – "¿Qué estás pensando hacer?" –

- "Ahora que sé eso, no me quedan más remordimientos" – dijo mientras lágrimas de emoción empezaban a correr por su rostro – "Ahora podré dejar este mundo en paz…" –

- "¡No, no lo harás!" – dijo Sango mientras se apresuraba en ir a sujetarles las manos a ambos – "¿Tienes idea de cuánto dolor le causarías si murieras?" –

- "Tiene razón," – dijo Miroku mientras también corría hacia Yuuichi; y lo ayudaba a subir a Seina, abandonando su puesto como creador de la barrera junto a Miko y Kagome – "¡Nunca deben dejar que su amor termine así!" -

- "¡No sean idiotas; y continúen con sus vidas ahora que saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro!" – les dijo Gerardo mientras bajaba desde el aire y regresaba a su forma de Dragoon. Luego, bajó hasta el nivel de Seina; y empezó a halarla por el brazo hacia arriba, en la misma dirección que Yuuichi.

- "¡Déjense de tonterías; y tengan una familia feliz!" – les chilló Shippou mientras ayudaba a Miroku, tirando de sus ropas.

- "¡Keh, como dan problemas estos sujetos!" – gruñó Inuyasha mientras le decía a Kirara que bajara para ir a ayudar.

- "Sin embargo, niisan," – observó Yasha sarcásticamente – "Debo decir que les tienes algo de afecto, o ni te molestarías en ayudarlos" –

- "Lo hago porque si no Kagome me mataría" – negó orgullosamente mientras llegaban al suelo y desmontaban a Kirara, para luego correr y sujetar a Sango por el brazo. Yasha luego sujetó a Inuyasha de la espalda.

- "¡Cuando diga 'Ahora', halaremos todos al mismo tiempo para subirlos!" – anunció Inuyasha, mientras los demás mostraban su conformidad con el plan – "¡Ahora!" –

De un solo jalón, todo el grupo se las arregló para subir al par de enamorados de vuelta a la plataforma. Terminaron dentro del área que estaba protegida por la barrera que Miko y Kagome estaban manteniendo a duras penas, así que de inmediato Gerardo regresó a su forma normal; y puso de nuevo la barrera de agua para quitarles esa carga de encima mientras Inuyasha iba y recogía el fragmento de Sombras que Inka había dejado tras su muerte, además de los que les había robado en el templo. Luego, Kagome y él usaron sus medallones para regresar a sus formas normales; y a Miko y Yasha a sus formas espectrales. Luego, Yuuichi y Seina se abrazaron apasionadamente, mientras lloraban de felicidad, no solo por estar vivos, sino también porque por fin habían admitido sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Posteriormente, se decidió que era momento de regresar a la aldea.

- "Pero, ¿qué haremos respecto al volcán?" – preguntó Yuuichi con preocupación.

- "Miren hacia abajo," – les sonrió Kagome: el nivel de la lava estaba comenzando a bajar; y los pequeños temblores que habían dominado el área hasta hacia poco estaban cesando. Aparentemente, la muerte de Inka había anulado toda posibilidad de una erupción – "Creo que la aldea estará a salvo ahora" –

- "Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-san" – se les acercó Seina – "¿Puedo preguntarles algo?" –

- "¿Qué cosa?" – inquirió Kagome.

- "¿Qué son esas especies de espíritus que los acompañan?" – preguntó con interés mientras veía a Miko y Yasha – "He oído hablar sobre Shikigamis, pero no estoy segura de que ellos lo sean…" –

- "Como lo dije antes, son parte de nosotros, ya que son partes de nuestras almas que aparecieron en este mundo" – dijo Kagome mostrándole el medallón que llevaba al cuello – "Gracias a estos medallones, podemos cambiar de lugar con ellos, o hacer que tomen forma física a cambio de perder parte de nuestra edad" –

- "Kagome, no creo que haya sido buena idea que dijeras eso" – le gruñó Inuyasha.

- "No le des mucha importancia," – le dijo Kagome, para luego voltearse a Seina – "Sin embargo, quisiera pedirles a ti y a Yuuichi-kun que no revelen nada de esto a nadie en la aldea. Temo que podrían malinterpretarlo y pensar que somos seres malignos" –

- "De acuerdo" – le prometió Yuuichi – "Como futuro líder de la aldea, juro que nunca le diremos a nadie sobre esto mientras vivamos" –

- "Bueno, ya que eso está resuelto" – dijo Miroku acercándose a ellos mientras señalaba hacia la barrera azul acuosa que brillaba sobre sus cabezas – "¿Les parece bien si salimos de este infierno? No creo que a Gerardo-kun le haga mucha gracia que estemos aquí parados conversando mientras el gasta sus fuerzas manteniendo esta barrera después de esa batalla" –

Así era: Gerardo los estaba mirando con una cara de rabia inmensa mientras Gabriela hacía todo lo que podía para mantenerlo en pie con su luz de sanación. Los demás solo se rieron mientras ellos dos suspiraban de exasperación.

Dejaron el cráter y la cueva; y se encaminaron de vuelta a la aldea, animados por su gran victoria; y porque habían logrado conseguir otra pista más a un gran misterio: ¿Por qué los Dioses Dragón habían elegido precisamente a Gerardo y Gabriela? ¿Por qué los habían hecho venir al mundo de Inuyasha antes de aparecer ante ellos, en vez de enviarlos directamente a Dragonia? ¿Y cómo es que había lugares y objetos pertenecientes a Dragonia en este lugar? Sin embargo, aún no estaban lo bastante de cerca de conseguir una respuesta a esas interrogantes…

(Ending: Fukai Mori)


	18. El Espejo de las Tinieblas

Bueno; y como dije anteriormente, aqui comenzamos con el arco final. Veran un poco de comedia, pero despues... bueno, no les puedo decir mas nada sin echar a perder el capitulo. De cualquier modo espero que disfruten con esto... o no...

Capítulo 18:

El Espejo de las Tinieblas

(Opening: Grip!)

Cuando regresaron a la aldea, Yuuichi y Seina contaron todo lo sucedido (obviando, claro, todo lo referente a Miko y a Yasha, tal y como lo habían prometido); y gracias a eso, el jefe recibió al grupo como héroes. Se hizo un festín en su honor, además de para celebrar el compromiso que tanto habían esperado que se hiciera realidad (la unión de Yuuichi y Seina); y aunque ninguno de ellos tenía mucho ánimo de asistir, decidieron hacerlo de todos modos para no despreciar a los anfitriones.

Sin embargo, no hay mucho que decir al respecto fuera de que fue lo que Miroku se la pasó haciendo esa noche mientras los demás cenaban; para luego divertirse al modo de la era Sengoku (exceptuando Gerardo y Gabriela, que decidieron nada más estar de espectadores mientras los demás bailaban).

Después de la cena, cuando ya todos se habían retirado a diferentes habitaciones a dormir…

- "Ugh…" – gruñó Gerardo desprendiéndose de las dos capas de su kimono (el haori azul y el kosode blanco que llevaba debajo) y examinándose el abdomen en el punto en el que la jabalina de Inka lo había golpeado. Había pasado todo el día desde ese momento sintiendo un dolor y ardor bastante molestos; sin haber tenido ocasión de revisar que había sucedido exactamente; y ahora que por fin pudo, vio que le causaba eso: la jabalina le había dejado unas cuantas quemaduras de segundo grado cubiertas de ampollas, además de que también le había dejado una herida circular en el centro de todas ellas. La herida ya estaba cerrada y cicatrizada gracias a la luz de sanación de Gabriela, pero las quemaduras aún seguían iguales – "Maldito monstruo de fuego… atacándome a traición cuando le conectamos el golpe final…" -

- "Bueno, no creo que se haya podido evitar" – dijo Kagome mientras sacaba un poco de crema humectante de su mochila y se la aplicaba en las quemaduras, después de que había hecho lo mismo con la mano de Inuyasha. Gerardo empezó a sisear por el ardor que eso le provocaba – "Tomando en cuenta la forma en la que ustedes cuatro realizaron ese ataque, no tenías forma de evadirlo" -

- "Aunque es extraño que mi Iyashi no Hikari no haya podido curar esas…" – dijo Gabriela mientras veía como su hermano trataba de usar su Isui para acelerar los efectos de la crema que le había aplicado Kagome.

- "Keh, son gajes del oficio" – dijo Inuyasha desde el otro lado del cuarto en su pose típica – "Deberías acostumbrarte, tomando en cuenta la clase de época en la que estamos" –

- "Heh, lo sé" – sonrió Gerardo con ironía – "Mas bien, debería decir que tuve suerte que no me hubiese provocado quemaduras más graves, o me hubiese tratado de atravesar de un extremo a otro…" –

- ¡Oniichan!" – lo regañó Gabriela – "¡No estés tentando a la suerte! ¡No sabemos qué clase de enemigos enfrentaremos ahora!" –

- "Bueno, solo me queda decir que tocaré madera para que no salga nada peor que Tenebross o Naraku" – respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras Kagome buscaba algunas compresas y vendajes en su mochila.

- "Aunque tengo la impresión de que nos estamos acercando a nuestra última batalla…" – dijo Miko pensativamente mientras veía a Kagome remojar las compresas en el agua que Gerardo había condensado del aire – "Ya solo nos queda un monstruo elemental, ¿no es así?" –

- "Sí," – confirmó Yasha mientras empezaba a contarlos: abrió su mano completamente; y cerraba un dedo por cada nombre que mencionaba – "El de Oscuridad, Ankon; el de Agua, Insui; el de Viento, Kazein; el de Tierra, Douin; y ahora, el de Fuego, Inka… sólo nos queda el de Luz…" –

- "Igual mantengo lo que dije sobre que no deseo pelear con él…" – dijo Miko con tristeza – "Tengo la impresión de que él es… diferente a los demás monstruos…" –

- "¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó Gabriela con interés: al igual que su hermano, le repugnaba inmensamente la idea de que esas criaturas usaran formas corruptas de sus mismos elementos – "Sé que no nos atacó ni nada, pero…" –

- "Además, no podemos estar seguros de sus intenciones si solo lo hemos visto una vez" – dijo Gerardo mientras Kagome le colocaba las compresas y las fijaba con los vendajes. Él hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia cuando las mismas hicieron contacto con las ampollas, para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio – "Tendríamos que encontrarnos primero con esa criatura de nuevo para poder juzgarlo…" –

- "Keh, si le dan oportunidades a todo aquel que no parezca agresivo, solo conseguirán que nos maten a todos" – resopló Inuyasha.

- "Bueno, considerando la forma en la que tú y Kagome se conocieron, no sé cómo podrías decir eso" – dijo Gerardo riéndose entre dientes mientras se colocaba de nuevo el kosode y el haori, para luego ocultar las partes que sobresalían sobre la hakama dentro de la misma.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – preguntó Inuyasha con irritación.

- "Hehe, se refiere a que casi me matas por quitarme la Perla de Shikon cuando nos vimos por primera vez" – dijo Kagome recordando con una sonrisa nostálgica su primer encuentro – "De hecho, podríamos decir que es gracias a eso que llevas en el cuello que aún sigo viva" –

- "En realidad… nunca tuve intenciones de matarte ese día" – admitió Inuyasha – "Todos los ataques que te lancé los hice fallar a propósito porque solo quería asustarte lo suficiente para que me dieras la Perla…" –

- "Niisan, me sorprende que pudieras admitir eso" – dijo Yasha riéndose. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se ruborizaron.

- "Bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos que regresar a la aldea de Kaede para planear que haremos ahora" – dijo Gerardo para ponerle fin al incómodo silencio que se había instalado después de esa conversación, pensando para sus adentros de que él e Inuyasha tuvieron suerte de no haber terminado comiendo tatami esa noche después de que Kagome mencionó el collar.

A la mañana siguiente, el jefe de la aldea les dio una afectuosa despedida; y del mismo modo, Yuuichi y Seina les dijeron que eran bienvenidos cuando quisieran; y que podían regresar cuando gustaran.

- "Bueno, al menos hemos sembrado una semilla de bondad en esa aldea" – dijo Gerardo con satisfacción mientras se adentraban en el bosque para que él y Gabriela pudiesen ponerse sus armaduras de nuevo – "Es algo que hace mucha falta en esta era tan violenta" –

- "Cierto, de seguro Buda les sonreirá de ahora en adelante" – dijo Miroku mientras los aros de su shakujou tintineaban como campanas con cada paso que daba – "Del mismo modo, podríamos decir que la unión de esos dos está bendita" -

- "Aunque espero que nada malo les suceda" – dijo Sango preocupada – "A veces, ser demasiado amable puede terminar conduciendo a tu propio final, en especial sabiendo que podrían haber personas que querrían aprovechar eso para sus propios fines" –

- "Deberían ser más optimistas" – dijo Gabriela mientras sonreía con orgullo – "De todas formas estoy segura de que algún día estas guerras horribles llegaran a su final; y habrá paz de nuevo" –

- 'No sin un buen baño de sangre, por desgracia" – pensó Gerardo con tristeza, sabiendo que después del Período Sengoku vendrían el Período Edo, la Restauración Meiji y la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los cuales traerían sus propios saldos de matanzas y masacres.

- "Hehe, Gabriela, eres muy buena persona" – le dijo Shippou – "Debe ser por eso que eres elemental de luz" –

- "Hehe, gracias" – le sonrió de vuelta.

- "Y Shippou, más te vale que no estés intentando coquetear con ella" – se rió Miko encima de él.

- "Ehh, no Miko, no estoy haciendo eso" – dijo Shippou un tanto avergonzado.

- "Bueno, creo que este lugar estará bien para que se transformen y emprendamos el vuelo en Kirara" – dijo Yasha mientras les indicaba un claro que tenían justo delante.

- "Solo háganlo rápido, que no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo" – resopló Inuyasha – "Cuanto antes regresemos a ver a Kaede, mejor" –

- "¿Huh? ¿Ya no le dices 'anciana', ni 'vieja bruja', ni nada de eso?" – le preguntó Gerardo con extrañeza.

- "No es asunto tuyo…" – le dijo mientras le volteaba la cara para que no viera su expresión de vergüenza.

Dicho esto, Kirara se transformó en su forma monstruosa para luego permitir que Sango, Shippou y Miroku montaran en ella, mientras que Gerardo y Gabriela se transformaron en Dragoons y se elevaron de nuevo. Inuyasha continuó corriendo y saltando sobre los árboles para seguirlos mientras cargaba a Kagome en su espalda.

- "Bueno, solo se me ocurrió decir que todos tenemos algo particular" – dijo Miko mientras seguían su camino de vuelta hacia la aldea de Kaede – "Ni siquiera creo que podamos decir que nuestros nombres son muy comunes, ¿o no?" -

- "Aunque a decir verdad, Miko…" – empezó a decir Kagome – "…Tengo algo de envidia de tu nombre…"

-"¿Huh?" – se extrañó Miko – "Pero si tu nombre es muy bonito también, Oneesan…"

- "Sinceramente, nunca me ha gustado mi nombre…" – dijo Kagome entristecida – "Desde que estaba en preescolar, mis compañeros siempre se burlaban de mí porque tenía el mismo nombre que la canción del juego infantil" –

- "¿Se la pasaban diciéndote 'Kagome, Kagome, sal de esa jaula' todo el tiempo?" – preguntó Gerardo irritado, mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha para hablar con ella.

- "Sí," – confirmó ella tras un profundo suspiro – "Y además, está el detalle de que como nunca lo escribieron en kanji en mi registro de nacimiento, no estoy segura de cómo interpretarlo… 'Chica Jaula', 'Patrón de Bambú', 'Perdida'… realmente, no me gusta ninguno de esos significados…" -

- "Aunque recuerdo que mamá dijo que también es el nombre de una formación parecida a una estrella," – dijo Miko con una sonrisa – "Y que te lo puso porque vio un destello de luz cuando naciste" –

- "En otras palabras, podríamos decir que Kagome-sama le debe su nombre a la Perla," – dijo Miroku haciéndose el entendido – "Suena extrañamente apropiado" –

- "Además, Oneesan, yo tampoco estoy muy contenta con mi nombre que digamos…" – dijo Miko con cierta tristeza – "Como jamás lo he visto escrito, podría significar cualquier cosa, desde 'Sacerdotisa' o 'Niña Hermosa', a 'Diosa' o 'Lago de la Verdad'…" –

- "Creo que eso fue mi culpa…" – dijo Sango mirando hacia abajo.

- "Yo no te culparía por eso," – le dijo Miroku mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro – "Fue una situación desesperada cuando le pusimos el nombre; y no teníamos idea de que todo esto fuera a pasar…" –

- "Además," – dijo Gerardo – "Puede que sea una coincidencia, pero sus dos nombres forman una parte de una palabra dragoniana antigua" –

- "¿Y qué palabra es esa?" – preguntó Kagome con interés.

- "Primero fíjense en esto" – dijo Gerardo señalando a los hermosos patrones tejidos que llevaban sus ropas y las de Gabriela, los cuales podían aún apreciarse debajo de sus armaduras gracias a que no estaban cerradas totalmente – "¿Ven todos los patrones y diseños que llevan nuestras ropas?" –

- "Sí; y son preciosos," – dijo Miko extrañada ante lo que hacía Gerardo – "¿Pero que tienen que ver en esto?" –

- "Tienen mucho que ver," – dijo Gerardo alegremente – "Ya que a esos patrones se les llaman '_Kagmi_' en Dragonia; y los lleva gente de todas las clases" –

- "En otras palabras…" – dijo Kagome cayendo en la cuenta de a que quería llegar Gerardo – "Nuestros dos nombres combinados tienen un significado muy bonito…" –

- "Así es," – dijo Gabriela flotando alegremente alrededor de ella – "Creo que ya no tendrían que preocuparse tanto por sus nombres" –

- "Hablando de eso," – empezó Yasha – "¿Tienen sus nombres algún significado especial?" –

- "Bueno, en el mundo de dónde venimos, el mío significa 'Hábil Portador de Lanza'" – dijo Gerardo pensativamente – "Pero en Dragoniano, proviene de la unión de las palabras '_Jeralt_' y '_Arldou_', que significan juntas 'Río de Sabiduría'" –

- "Y el mío es el nombre de un ángel" – dijo Gabriela con entusiasmo – "Y mi hermano me dijo que en Dragonia, viene de las palabras '_Gabri_' y '_Ela_', que significan 'Pétalos de Flor Brillantes'" –

- "Y el mío solo es el nombre de un tipo de demonio del continente, el yasha…" – dijo Yasha con amargura – "Sé que yo mismo lo escogí, pero tampoco tenía muchas más alternativas…" –

Su forma mayor se le quedó viendo mientras saltaba hacia otro árbol.

- "Keh, no es que importe mucho" – resopló – "De cualquier forma, un nombre solo es una etiqueta por la que los demás pueden llamarte" –

- "En eso estoy en desacuerdo," – dijo Gerardo – "Un nombre es parte de tu esencia misma; y forma parte irremplazable de quien eres" –

- "Bueno, eso no creo que podamos negarlo" – dijo Gabriela mientras presionaba un par de botones que tenía en su Dragtenm, ahora alojado en el peto de su armadura, lo cual hizo aparecer una pequeña pantalla holográfica llena de texto frente a ella – "Además, aquí dice que un yasha puede ser tanto un espíritu maligno como un ser semejante a las hadas" –

- "Hehe, ¡en otras palabras, Inuyasha es un hada perro!" – se rió Shippou imaginándose a Inuyasha con un aspecto parecido a las hadas que aparecían en los libros para colorear que le traía Kagome.

- "¿¡Qué acabas de decir, Shippou!" – preguntaron Inuyasha y Yasha al mismo tiempo, ambos con las caras llenas de rabia.

- "Metió la pata de nuevo" – suspiró Miko.

- "Vamos, no se molesten por eso" – dijo Kagome, aunque pensaba para sus adentros que tampoco le habría hecho gracia que hubiesen hecho bromas a costa de su nombre o el de Miko, como ya lo habían discutido hacía rato.

- "Y siguiendo con la conversación," – continuó Sango antes de que la cosa se pusiera fea – "Creo recordar que todos los exterminadores teníamos nuestros nombres basados en minerales y rocas…" –

- "Hmm, así que es por eso que Kohaku tiene el nombre del ámbar; Kirara el de la mica; y tú el del coral, Sango" – dijo Miroku pensativamente – "Pensé que era porque tu rostro tenía el mismo hermoso tono del coral al amanecer"

- "Houshi-sama…" – dijo Sango sintiéndose apenada por esa línea; y para variar, por fin Miroku no echó a perder la oportunidad de un abrazo.

- "Bueno, hasta que al fin no lo arruina" – le comentó Gerardo a su hermana.

- "Ya era hora de que aprendiera" – dijo ella girando sus ojos hacia arriba.

- "Y a todas estas, alguna razón por la que escogiste el nombre de Kirara, ¿Gabriela-chan?" – le preguntó Kagome amablemente. Sango y Miroku terminaron su pequeño abrazo y se quedaron viéndola en espera de la respuesta.

- "Es porque me gustan los cristales; y mi hermano me dijo que Kirara también significaba 'Cristal', además de mica" – contestó Gabriela con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Ya veo, lo escogiste con kanjis diferentes" – comentó Sango – "Sin embargo, debo decir que nos dejaste confundidos a todos cuando lo pronunciaste por primera vez" –

- "Jijiji, aunque esa no fue mi intención" – rió traviesamente.

- "Y me imagino que a Miroku le pusieron el nombre del Buda del futuro porque tenía un gran reiryoku desde que nació" – dijo Gerardo con algo de respeto en su voz.

- "Sí, algo así" – admitió Miroku con cierto orgullo – "Sin embargo, he de admitir que estoy aún muy lejos de alcanzar ese nivel" –

- "En especial porque ni siquiera ha podido terminar de liberarse de sus ataduras terrenales" – dijo Shippou mientras miraba a Miroku malévolamente.

- "Shippou, por favor no hables cuando no piden tu opinión" – le dijo Miroku con rabia.

- "Aunque el nombre de Shippou es el que más me extraña…" – dijo Miko mientras lo miraba – "¿Siete Tesoros?" –

- "Sí, aunque casi todo el mundo lo confunde con 'cola'" – dijo Shippou con cierta molestia – "Realmente no sé en qué pensaban mis padres cuando me lo pusieron" –

Los demás se rieron al ver su cara de irritación; y simplemente continuaron volando hasta que regresaron a la aldea. Cuando llegaron, simplemente fueron directo a comprobar como estaba Kaede, ya que no sabían que tan bien le habría sentado el cambio de edades.

- "Buenas tardes, Kaede-obaasan" – le dijo Kagome mientras entraban a la cabaña - ¿Cómo has estado desde la última vez que vinimos?

- "Buenos tardes a todos" – los saludó amablemente – "He de decir que ha sido molesto acostumbrarme de nuevo a la vejez, pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto" –

- "¿Eso incluye el que vuelvas a tener ambos ojos?" – preguntó Inuyasha en tono de burla.

- "¿De qué hablas, Inuyasha?" – preguntó Kaede extrañada – "Siempre he tenido mis ojos en su lugar" –

- ¿¡Queeé!" – gritaron todos a la vez.

- "Vamos, ¿qué les sucede a todos ustedes el día de hoy?" – preguntó Kaede en tono divertido – "No me digan que se encontraron con un youkai ilusorio o algo similar" –

- "Hmm… es cierto, debe ser que nos golpeamos en la cabeza o algo, Kaede-sama" – dijo Miroku haciéndose el tonto. Los demás primero lo miraron con extrañeza, pero cuando notaron la forma en la que los miraba, decidieron que era mejor que se mantuvieran callados.

- "Bueno, dejando eso de lado…" – dijo Gerardo para cambiar el tema de la conversación – "¿No ha habido noticias de más sucesos extraños, o de luces negras apareciendo en la zona?" –

- "Me temo que no," – suspiró Kaede con un dejo de amargura en su voz – "No he recibido noticias de sucesos extraños en los alrededores; y tampoco he visto señales de Naraku o de Tenebross…" –

- "Ya veo…" – dijo Miko con un toque de decepción bastante evidente en su voz.

- "Por cierto, Miko, ¿se han encontrado bien?" – le preguntó Kaede con amabilidad – "Me he preocupado mucho por ti y por Yasha desde que me contaron lo que sucedió cuando se separaron por primera vez" –

- "Sí, hemos estado bien" – respondió Yasha alegremente – "Sin embargo, sería bueno que Inuyasha-niisan y Kagome-neesan pudieran comportarse algo mejor… tal vez deberíamos sellarles la memoria por unos días a ver si con eso mejoran" –

- "¿¡Cómo!" – dijo Inuyasha tratando de darle un golpe a su forma más joven en la cabeza. Sin embargo, como Yasha aún seguía en su forma espectral, lo único que consiguió fue atravesarlo y terminar cayéndose al piso – "¡Demonios!" –

- "¡Eso es lo que te ganas por ser tan agresivo!" – le recriminó Kagome. Miko y los demás solo se rieron al ver esto.

- "Bueno, ¿les parece bien si les muestro algo?" – preguntó Gabriela con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- "¿De qué se trata?" – preguntó Kagome quitando su atención de Inuyasha.

- "Bueno, es que he estado revisando mi Dragtenm con bastante frecuencia desde hace unos días," – dijo ella mientras presionaba una combinación de botones en él – "Y hace poco, encontré esto" –

Cuando terminó, apareció frente a ella un holograma de un cristal, el cual se transparentó, para volver a solidificarse parcialmente. Poco después, apareció un porcentaje al lado: 85%.

- "Un segundo… ¿es eso lo que creo que es?" – preguntó Gerardo viendo el holograma con los ojos del tamaño de platos de sopa, mientras los demás, exceptuando por Kagome y Miko veían la imagen con una expresión de desconcierto.

- "Sí, así es" – confirmó Gabriela alegremente – "Esto nos permite saber cuánto del Cristal de Sombras tenemos en nuestro poder actualmente" –

- "En otras palabras, ¡realmente estamos cerca de terminar nuestra búsqueda!" – dijo Miko alegremente, para luego voltearse a los demás – "¡Esto significa que ya casi tenemos todo el cristal!" –

- "En ese caso, los fragmentos que nos faltan deben ser los que están en manos de esos cretinos" – gruñó Inuyasha.

- "O mejor dicho, el monstruo elemental de Luz tiene uno," – lo corrigió Yasha – "Mientras el Dúo Bastardico tiene los otros" –

Los demás se rieron al escuchar el nombre que les había dado a Naraku y Tenebross.

- "En ese caso, lo que deberíamos estar haciendo es buscarlos a ellos para derrotarlos y obtener los fragmentos" – dijo Kagome dando una palmada.

- "Sin embargo, dudo mucho que sea tan fácil hacerlos salir de su escondrijo" – intervino Sango mientras cerraba sus ojos – "Son más escurridizos que las ratas" –

- "Bueno, ya que por ahora no podemos hacer mucho, tenía pensado pedirles algo" – dijo Gerardo poniéndose en pie – "¿Podemos ir al sitio donde encontraron el Agua del Reinicio?" –

- "¿El Agua del Reinicio?" – repitió Shippou sin entender a qué se refería.

- "Si, a los manantiales donde consiguieron ambos tipos de agua" – explicó Gerardo – "Recuerden que ese es el nombre que le daban aquellas inscripciones que vimos en la cueva de los medallones" –

- "Ahora que recuerdo, también habían inscripciones talladas sobre ellos" – recordó Sango – "¿Crees que también puedan ser escritos en Dragoniano?" –

- "Eso es lo que estoy pensando, de hecho" – confirmó Gerardo mientras asentía con la cabeza – "Además, hay algo que quiero confirmar" –

- "¿Con eso te refieres a que Naraku también ha estado usado esa Agua para sus propios propósitos?" – preguntó Miroku, captando lo que él iba a decir.

- "Muy perceptivo, Miroku" – lo felicitó Gerardo – "Eso es exactamente. Desde que vimos la maldición que le puso a Kagome; y lo que le hizo a la aldea, he estado pensando que tal vez él ha estado extrayendo y contaminando el agua…" –

- "Hablando de un ser asqueroso…" – dijo Miko con la cara llena de asco – "Estoy seguro de que esa agua tiene un significado especial; y él se la pasa usándola para sus repugnantes triquiñuelas…" –

- "En ese caso será mejor que nos demos prisa" – dijo Yasha – "Niisan, ¿vamos?" –

- "Sí, no creo que nos quede de otra" – dijo Inuyasha a regañadientes, al ver que realmente no tenían otra salida – "Además, cuanto antes encontremos y hagamos trizas a esos imbéciles mejor" –

Así que se levantaron, se despidieron de Kaede y partieron de vuelta al enigmático valle en el que se encontraba la cueva de los manantiales. Sin embargo, cuando ya se habían alejado lo bastante de la aldea para que nadie pudiera oírlos…

- "Miroku, ¿a qué se debió que nos hicieras quedar como tontos frente a Kaede?" – preguntó Inuyasha visiblemente molesto.

- "No me digan que aún no habían atado cabos" – dijo Miroku con seriedad – "¿Recuerdan lo que pasó durante la Compresión del Tiempo?" –

Los demás empezaron a recordar lo que pasó en ese momento; y entonces recordaron el día de la invasión de la aldea…

- "¡Ah!" – saltó Miko de repente – "Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Kaede no había quedado atrapada en una explosión en ese momento?" –

- "Sí, o al menos así debió de haber sido" – dijo Gerardo mirando al suelo con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado entonces – "¡Ah, y entonces yo me interpuse e involuntariamente invoqué una barrera para protegerla!" –

- "Eso es," – dijo Miroku mientras veía como los demás empezaban a entender lo que había sucedido – "Como modificamos el pasado, Kaede nunca perdió su ojo derecho, razón por la cual se extrañó cuando Inuyasha preguntó sobre eso" –

- "Aunque ella había recuperado su ojo después de que le afectó la maldición de Naraku…" – dijo Yasha mientras pensaba en el asunto con cuidado.

- "Si, pero como nunca perdió el ojo debido a lo que hicimos, para ella fue como siempre lo hubiese tenido en primer lugar" – dijo Kagome mientras miraba con cierta confusión hacia el cielo – "Realmente estas cosas del viaje en el tiempo son confusas…" –

- "Y demos gracias a que no ocasionamos nada que anulara nuestra presencia aquí…" – dijo Gerardo mientras suspiraba – "Tomando en cuenta el período en que caímos, pudimos haber causado desastres mucho mayores" –

- "Aun así, tenemos que seguir adelante y terminar con esto de una vez por todas" – dijo Sango, la cual ya se había cambiado a su traje de batalla antes de que hubiesen salido de la aldea.

- "Y hablando de eso," – dijo Gerardo con los brazos cruzados mientras continuaban su camino – "Recuérdenme hacer pedazos cierto espejo si nos encontramos con ese dueto de pestes" –

Mientras tanto…

Naraku soltó un puñetazo que le falló a Kanna por unos centímetros después de que Gerardo dijo esa última afirmación.

- "Esas molestias…" – dijo con furia – "Me resulta absurdo pensar que estén tan adelantados recolectando esos fragmentos, ¡y que además hayan escapado de todas las trampas que les hemos puesto hasta ahora!" –

- "Eso mismo digo" – dijo Tenebross cerrando sus malignos ojos rojos pensativamente – "Sin embargo, el total que mostró esa mocosa no tiene todos los fragmentos de Sombras registrados, ya que hay varios que no están esparcidos en este mundo, sino en Dragonia…" –

- "Pero no puedes regresar allá todavía, ¿cierto?" – se burló Naraku.

- "No, pero ya ese grupo de idiotas ha agotado mi paciencia; así que es hora de usar mi máxima trampa contra ellos" – le respondió Tenebross con rabia mientras alzaba un pequeño espejo circular negro a su lado: era exactamente igual al que lo contenía a él.

- "¿Y para que se supone que sirve ese espejo?" – dijo Naraku mientras lo veía con sospecha – "¿Me vas a decir que arranca almas como lo hace el de Kanna?" –

- "Para nada," – rió Tenebross malignamente – "Este espejo es conocido como el Espejo de las Tinieblas; y una vez que absorbe a alguien, los encierra en sus peores pesadillas y temores eternamente, sin posibilidad alguna de escape" –

- "Hmph, no suena nada diferente a mi Ilusión de la Muerte" – dijo Naraku con un aire de superioridad bastante molesto.

- "Heh, tu Ilusión de la Muerte no es más que un juego de niños comparado con este espejo," – dijo mientras lo hacía flotar hacia las manos de Naraku – "Así que hazme un favor y dile a tu sierva Kagura que lo coloque en un sitio donde esos idiotas lo encuentren, estoy seguro de que esto acabará con ellos" –

- "Ya veremos que tan bien resulta este plan," – rió Naraku mientras llamaba a Kagura ante él – "Ahora ve y pon este espejo en un sitio donde ellos lo sientan. Así vendrán como polillas atraídas por una flama" –

Kagura solo asintió con una expresión neutra y se fue volando en su pluma, mientras maldecía a ambos villanos en silencio. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que una esfera de luz blanca la seguía…

- "Imposible… No puede ser… ¿Acaso Tenebross-sama realmente planea usar eso?" –

En cuanto a Inuyasha y los demás, ya habían regresado al valle donde se encontraba la cueva: el lugar no había sufrido cambio alguno desde la última vez que lo habían visitado; y exceptuando porque ya no había ningún monstruo en la zona (como Goukira, la gigantesca tortuga demoníaca que protegía la cueva originalmente; o Naraku y su séquito), estaba exactamente igual que antes.

- "Hmm, bueno, este valle no parece tener nada particular en él" – dijo Gerardo mientras veía los alrededores con una mirada de decepción.

- "Sí, es que lo único interesante en realidad es la cueva," – dijo Sango mientras continuaban caminando hacia ella – "Espera un poco más" –

Gerardo solo asintió y siguió a los demás hasta la entrada. Una vez dentro, tanto él como su hermana se sorprendieron al ver como la piedra de la cueva destellaba en un hermoso color azul; y al poco rato, vieron las pilas de piedra que contenían el agua que salía de ambos manantiales: rosa y azul.

Sin embargo, la pila de agua rosa tenía una extraña raíz saliendo de ella, la cual al seguirla, llegaba hasta el valle y se perdía entre los árboles que llegaban al bosque.

- "Parece que tus sospechas eran correctas, Gerardo" – dijo Kagome mientras veía la raíz: más que una parte de un árbol, parecía ser más bien una manguera que succionaba el agua del manantial – "Esto debe ser obra de Naraku" –

- "Keh, entonces acabemos con este problema de raíz" – dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba a Tessaiga – "Ahora, ¡todos cúbranse con algo!" –

Todos los demás se pusieron tras una pared de roca cercana mientras Inuyasha levantaba a Tessaiga y la usaba para cortar la raíz, para luego salir corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás. Inmediatamente después, el sitio donde la cortó empezó a esparcir un agua rojiza por todo el suelo de la cueva, la cual afortunadamente no llegó hasta ellos gracias al sitio en el que estaban a cubierto. Cuando dejó de esparcir el agua, la raíz se marchitó y se hizo polvo, mientras que el agua que había soltado se había evaporado.

- "Bueno, con eso Naraku ya no podrá usar más el Agua del Reinicio para sus maldiciones" – dijo Miroku con decisión, para luego voltearse a ver a Gerardo – "Ahora, Gerardo-kun, si puedes hacernos los honores" –

- "Con gusto," – sonrió mientras se acercaba a ver los glifos que estaban escritos sobre las pilas de piedra – "Si, en efecto es Dragoniano Ceremonial, permítanme un momento para traducirlo, que es un poco largo" –

A continuación, empezó a recitar todo lo que estaba escrito allí:

- "_Lyacchi lisf Iadlast dea Viadfafse, nakei omsela ceballika Byoleka zimelle iadlast il yut, fyer phior cazel likarom agatunecla phaph zueklizil. Fils ciazil shiyutnal zuekle, cia agatu viadfafse cia biousakatse nicaelsi zia ical, fyer simalea gaivz ciaaael diracalza lyacchi iadlast phaph ytuigh ciaaael fis estal ical oli waspiarl ciaaael demorie yut, phaph gaivz ciaaael yiules zilnak oli gaivz ciaaael sorlee jiale ical phaph shefi ciaaael ical. Fisaael wudia diracalka lyacchi iadlast refalerlara altia coulze, fyer il ciaaael altia coulbarala 2 sodia: 1 zubloe myallade demorie oli alidlac, fyer yall nidlispza, ual kalia clyezet yiules yastolia, oli clyezet shiude sodia. Ei atiang ytuigh shillea demorie ciaaael, yiules altia sodia xanal feletei fissael demorie wudia nidlisp sodia zubloe zhoi, oli yilncl alidlac. Si, izelleka dorkale zil, lisf maltial'aael eathlara shillea 2 altia sodia, si piornal cazel yall lisfelt silazil dea Mimapalia yut… _

Esto se traduce como: Esta es el Agua del Reinicio, compuesta de un mineral conocido como Byoleka disuelto en agua, la cual solo debe usarse como pena capital para los criminales. Cuando una persona comete un pecado imperdonable, es condenado a reiniciar su vida desde la infancia; lo cual es hecho a través de darles un bebedizo de esta agua para regresarlos a esa etapa y borrarles sus memorias; para luego darles una nueva identidad y que una familia adoptiva se haga cargo de ellos. Aquellos que han bebido de esta agua sufrirán una ruptura de almas, en la cual sus almas se dividirán en dos partes: una que conservará sus memorias y personalidad totalmente, la cual será puesta a dormir para siempre, mientras que la otra será una tabla en blanco; y se convertirá en la parte dominante. Si se intenta regresarle la memoria a cualquiera que haya bebido esta agua, la parte del alma que está en blanco no podrá asociar esas memorias con los recuerdos almacenados por la parte que quedó dormida; y por eso perderá la razón. Sin embargo, escondidos en otro sitio, se encuentran medallones que sirven para unir de nuevo ambas partes del alma; pero no deben ser nunca usados excepto por los elegidos por la Profecía…" -

- "En cambio, este otro dice: _Lyacchi lisf Iadlast dea Nyarrclye, nakei omsela ceballika Naselleka zimelle iadlast il yut, fyer phior cazel phaph nulaph Iadlast dea Viadfafse. Nyarr il, nyulzil diracal lyacchi iadlakar zia, lisfelt fisaael wudia yafalia diracalka dea Iadlast dea Viadfafse, oli nulaphnal altia coulze refalerka fis iadlast yut ical. _Lo cual se traduce como: Esta es el Agua de la Normalización, compuesta de un mineral conocido como Naselleka disuelto en agua, la cual se usa para anular los efectos del Agua del Reinicio. Normalmente no se le permite a nadie beber de este manantial, exceptuando aquellos que hayan bebido del Agua del Reinicio por accidente; y no anula la separación de almas que dicha agua ocasiona" – dijo Gerardo mientras suspiraba y luego inspiraba profundamente para recuperarse de su largo recital – "Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, es una especie de manual de uso para ambos tipos de agua" –

- "Hmm, aunque es interesante ver el método que tienen para tratar a los criminales en Dragonia" – dijo Miroku pensativamente – "En cierto modo, puede que sea más beneficioso para la sociedad evitar que vayan a prisión y en su lugar, les hagan reiniciar sus vidas para evitar que caigan en los mismos vicios y fallos que los hicieron malvados la primera vez" –

- "Aunque también es un poco extraña" – dijo Sango con seriedad – "Después de todo, la tratan del mismo modo que si fuese una ejecución…" –

- "No es de extrañar, Sango-chan" – dijo Kagome mientras contemplaba con interés los glifos Dragonianos que Gerardo les acababa de traducir – "Después de todo, cuando me 'volví' Miko, ustedes tuvieron que tratarnos como si fuera una persona completamente nueva" –

- "Hehe, es una forma extraña de nacer, ahora que lo pienso bien" – se rió Miko sobre ella.

- "Aunque lo realmente extraño es hallar esas cosas en este sitio," – dijo Inuyasha de brazos cruzados – "¿Cómo es que todo eso llego desde otro mundo al nuestro?" –

- "Creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta es la misma que a cómo llegamos nosotros…" – le respondió Gabriela mientras se quedaba mirando a los manantiales – "Pero igual es extraño… nosotros fuimos llamados aquí; mientras que los medallones, manantiales y demás… ¿Será una coincidencia?" –

- "Lo dudo… como dicen, en ningún mundo existen las coincidencias, solo existe la causalidad" – dijo Gerardo – "Y a decir verdad, estoy empezando a pensar que Tenebross es la causa real de todo esto…" –

- "Y además al final menciona algo de una profecía…" – dijo Kagome viendo de nuevo las letras, a pesar de no poder leerlas – "¿Creen que en Dragonia había algún relato o leyenda sobre unos héroes que necesitarían los medallones?" –

- "Es una posibilidad" – asintió Gerardo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos – "Sin embargo, como no tenemos acceso a nada del material histórico y folclórico de Dragonia, no hay forma de saberlo…" -

- "De cualquier modo, no averiguaremos nada si nos quedamos aquí pensando" – les dijo Yasha mostrando la misma expresión seria de su yo adulto – "Por ahora, creo que será mejor que regresemos a la aldea y hagamos otro plan" –

No hubo ninguna objeción ante esa sugerencia, así que empezaron a deshacer el camino andado. Sin embargo, cuando estaban llegando a la salida del valle, Inuyasha se detuvo repentinamente, olfateó los alrededores; y empezó a gruñirle al cielo…

- "¡Es el olor de Naraku!" – gritó de repente.

- "¿¡Qué! ¡Pero si esa gallina nunca se digna de aparecer para pelear!" – dijo Yasha.

- "¿Estás seguro de que es él?" – le preguntó Kagome con preocupación.

- "No, no es él, pero ahora que detecto bien el olor… ¡Es Kagura!" – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr para seguir el rastro. Los demás vieron a Kagura volando a pocos metros por encima de ellos; y ella luego se fue volando.

- "¡Espera! ¡Podría ser una trampa!" – le gritó Sango. No le hizo caso; y los demás tuvieron que seguirlo. Después de unos minutos, llegaron hasta un viejo templo en ruinas. Entraron con precaución por si había alguna trampa puesta por allí, pero no encontraron nada ni a nadie, sin embargo, había un espejo negro colocado al fondo, el cual soltaba un inquietante resplandor oscuro.

- "¿Qué será eso?" – preguntó Gabriela mientras lo veía con sospecha.

- "No lo sé, pero se parece mucho al espejo en el que estaba encerrado Tenebross…" – dijo Miroku.

- "Esto me está dando un muy mal presentimiento…" – dijo Miko mientras veía asustada a la oscuridad que ese arremolinaba en la superficie del espejo. Un momento después de que ella se volteó, apareció un reflejo de Kagome sobre él.

- "¿Qué? ¿qué hace un reflejo de Kagome ahí?" – preguntó Gerardo con extrañeza mientras el reflejo se desvanecía. Kagome se acercó a ver, pero luego se volteó a verlo con una mirada de desconcierto.

- "¿Estás seguro de que aquí había un reflejo mío? Yo solo veo un remolino de oscuridad…" –

- "Claro que estoy seguro, ¿si no por qué…?" – no pudo concluir la respuesta porque el reflejo había vuelto a aparecer detrás de Kagome; y eso no fue todo: en está ocasión su reflejo la miraba a ella, tenía los ojos completamente en blanco; y miraba a su original con una sonrisa maquiavélica – "¡Kagome, cuidado!" –

- ¿¡Huh!" – Kagome se volteó de nuevo; al igual que los demás se acercaron al escuchar el grito de advertencia de Gerardo, sin embargo no sirvió de nada: el reflejo maligno atrapó a Kagome por la cintura; y empezó a halarla hacia el interior del espejo – "¡No!" –

En ese momento, la aguja de su Medallón del Vínculo giró por sí sola, regresándola a ella a su forma de niña y sacando a Miko de vuelta al mundo físico. Ella y los demás trataron de evitar que el reflejo maligno se llevase a Kagome hacia el interior del espejo, pero no sirvió de nada: finalmente la sombra o lo que fuese se las arregló para hacer que Kagome soltase las manos de Miko y la succionó en las sombras que se arremolinaban dentro. Miko y los demás cayeron con fuerza al suelo por la inercia que esto había causado.

- "¡No, Oneesan!" – gritó Miko golpeando al espejo – "¡Devuélvemela, devuélveme a Oneesan!" –

- "¡Saca a Kagome, pedazo de basura!" – le gritó Inuyasha mientras también lo golpeaba.

- "¡Miko, tranquilízate!" – le dijo Gerardo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, del mismo modo que Sango iba y apartaba a Inuyasha del espejo para evitar que terminaran rompiéndolo – "Solo debemos hallar una forma de sacarla de allí" –

- "Pero… pero…" – parecía que Miko había sentido algo allí que no podía explicar con palabras; y eso la estaba dejando al borde del llanto – "Estoy teniendo una sensación horrible… como si algo espantoso nos estuviese esperando en ese espejo…" –

- "Sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos" – le dijo Gabriela guiñándole un ojo – "Solo debemos ser fuertes" –

- "¡Vamos de una vez!" – les gritó Inuyasha: ver a Miko así le provocaba lo mismo que ver llorar a Kagome; y además, no podían perder más tiempo, porque quien sabe que le podría estar pasando mientras estaba allí dentro… - "Solo entremos a ese espejo y busquémosla" –

- "Muy bien, intentaré algo para abrirnos el camino" – dijo Miroku mientras sacaba un par de ofudas y se las lanzaba al espejo. Instantáneamente, el espejo reaccionó con ellas y abrió un vórtice de color negro y púrpura en frente de sí mismo.

- "Bueno, ya podemos entrar" – dijo Sango mientras desenfundaba su katana; y Gerardo y Gabriela se transformaban en Dragoons – "Pero vayamos juntos y no nos separemos, quien sabe que nos podrá estar esperando en medio de esa oscuridad…" -

- "Si me disculpan, entonces yo me quedaré aquí…" – empezó a decir Shippou mientras reía nerviosamente, pero en ese momento, Yasha salió por sí mismo, del mismo modo que lo había hecho Miko hacia un momento; y lo tomó por la cola.

- "Nada de eso, tu vendrás también con nosotros" –

- "Hehe, sí que soy valiente…" – dijo Shippou mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas de miedo. Inuyasha sólo suspiró con irritación ante la idea de tener que entrar a ese lugar con su edad reducida.

Así que todos saltaron hacia el vórtice y cayeron a través de un largo túnel negro. Sin embargo, cuando tocaron lo que parecía ser suelo sólido de nuevo, notaron que los demás no estaban… cada uno de ellos había sido aislado y separado de los demás… Estaban solos…

- "Y ahora también nos separaron…" – dijo Gerardo con amargura mientras veía la negrura que estaba a su alrededor. Trató de activar la función de comunicador de su Dragtemn y el radar con el Reigen para ubicar a los demás, pero no sirvieron de nada: ambas funciones le soltaron error de comunicación y ubicación – "Maldita sea… Por lo visto hemos caído en una trampa…" –

En ese momento, enfrente de él, apareció la imagen de su hermana, Gabriela.

- "¡Oniichan!" – le gritó en cuanto lo vio – "¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!" –

- "Gaby, ¿en verdad eres tú?" – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- "Sí, pero pareces estar muy agotado, ¿quieres que te cure?" – le preguntó Gabriela con dulzura.

- "Gracias, pero estaré bien, solo debo usar mi Isui. No es necesario que desperdicies tu luz de sanación en mí" – le respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

- "No… está bien…" – le dijo Gabriela mientras su mirada se volvía extrañamente apagada – "Toma, bebe de mí; y recupera tus fuerzas…" –

Y al momento siguiente se disolvió en agua, conservando una expresión de una triste sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que incluso eso se disolvió; y de ella solo quedo una charca de agua cristalina…

- "No… no… no puede ser… ¡GABRIELA!" – gritó Gerardo mientras trataba de tomar esa agua entre sus dedos; y derramaba sus lágrimas sobre ella.

Un momento más tarde se aparecieron sus padres, ambos con una expresión dulce y bondadosa en sus rostros.

- "Papá, mamá… Gabriela, ella… ella está…" – dijo mientras veía sus manos, las cuales estaban todavía empapadas con el agua en la que se había disuelto su hermana.

- "Lo sabemos hijo; y por eso hemos venido" – le dijo su madre amablemente – "Hemos venido a ayudarte ahora" –

- "Así es, parece que tienes mucho frío" – le dijo su padre – "Ahora te calentaremos" –

- "¿Esperen, que van a…?" – dijo Gerardo mientras los veía con horror.

En ese momento, un gran rayo púrpura cayó sobre ellos; y los incineró hasta que no quedaron siquiera cenizas. Sólo quedo uno de los brazos de su madre, el cual empezó a arder y desapareció entre las llamas al poco tiempo…

Y al poco rato después, vio lo más horrible que sus ojos habían visto: frente a él estaban todos sus amigos y familiares, muertos… Tendidos sobre una charca de su propia sangre, con los ojos abiertos y vacíos; con hilos de sangre saliendo de cada orificio de sus cuerpos y cayendo por sus manos y rostros…

- "No… por favor… basta… no… ¡NO!" – gritó Gerardo destrozado entre el horror y la tristeza…

Por otra parte, Miko estaba vagando en otra parte de ese extraño espacio; y de repente, vio a Kagome…

- "¿Oneesan?" – preguntó emocionada; y empezó a correr hacia ella – "¡Oneesan!" –

- "¡Vaya, miren quién es!" – dijo Kagome en un tono bastante sarcástico – "Miko-chan, así que estabas por aquí" –

- ¡Oneesan, de prisa!" – dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella y extendía su mano para intentar alcanzarla – "¡Tenemos que encontrar a los demás y salir de este lugar!" –

Pero en cuanto tocó la mano de Kagome, ella apartó las manos de Miko con los mismos movimientos que habría hecho para darle una bofetada. Y enseguida, se ensombreció su rostro, ocultando sus ojos…

- "¿Yo, ir contigo?" – se rió Kagome – "Por favor no me hagas reír… ¿Una sucia mocosa campesina de la Era Sengoku como tú? ¿Y que ni siquiera existe en realidad, por ser un trozo de mi alma que algún día reabsorberé?" –

- "Oneesan… ¿Cómo… cómo puedes decir eso…?" – le preguntó Miko horrorizada y decepcionada.

- "Pero si esa es la realidad" – se burló de ella Kagome – "¿O acaso el 'nacer' en esa época atrasada también te hizo una retrasada mental, que no puedes comprender nada de lo que te digo? Además, pregúntale a MI familia si quieres, ellos tampoco quieren tenerte por aquí"

- "¿¡Qué!" – gritó Miko mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos – "Pero si ellos… ellos…" –

- "Todo eso fue solo mera cortesía" – dijo Kagome mientras se reía malignamente de ella, para luego voltearse a mirar detrás de ella – "Vaya, mira, ¡si justo vinieron a decirte lo que piensan de ti!" –

En ese momento aparecieron Souta, la Sra. Higurashi y el abuelo; todos con el mismo rostro ensombrecido de Kagome.

- "Yo jamás querría tener una hija como tú" – le dijo la Sra. Higurashi con un tono de voz despectivo – "Tan sucia, andrajosa y tonta; y además, serías otra carga para nuestra deteriorada familia…" –

- "No eres mejor que los demonios que exorcizo todos los días, niñita" – le dijo el abuelo mientras mostraba todos los dientes en una sonrisa horrible – "Hubiese sido mejor que te hubiese exorcizado aquel día que viniste por primera vez…" –

- "Jamás desearía tener una hermana como tú" – le dijo Souta riendo entre dientes – "Serías una molestia; y preferiría tener tarea extra antes que tener que cuidar de ti…" –

Miko cayó de rodillas al piso; y empezó a llorar incontrolablemente…

- "No… después de todo lo que me habían dicho… ¿todas esas palabras cálidas y amables fueron mentiras?" – sollozó Miko mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar a su familia, los cuales solo se burlaban y reían de ella.

- "ESTA es la realidad, tonta" – se rió Kagome de ella estruendosamente – "Jamás hemos querido que formases parte de nuestra familia; y jamás lo querremos" –

- "No… ¡NO!" – gritó Miko…

Por otra parte, Miroku estaba caminando por otro pasadizo oscuro; cuando frente a él, vio una escena conocida…

- "¡Padre!" – gritó la voz de un niño frente a él.

- 'Esa voz… no puede ser… es imposible' – pensó para sus adentros mientras corría hacia el sitio de dónde provenía la voz.

Una vez allí, se vio a sí mismo de niño, junto a su maestro, el monje Mushin; y al lado de ellos, lo que parecía ser un violento tornado negro.

- "¡Miroku, quédate atrás! ¡No te acerques!" – le gritó Mushin mientras lo apartaba del tornado.

- "Pero… ¡mi padre va…!" – gritó el joven Miroku mientras miraba hacia el tornado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- "No podemos hacer nada por él… ya es muy tarde…" – dijo Mushin con profundo pesar, mientras cerraba los ojos. Al siguiente instante, la escena se desvaneció; y Miroku se encontró rodeado de nuevo por una inexpugnable oscuridad.

- "Una escena de mi pasado…" – se dijo a sí mismo viendo de nuevo el sitio en el que esa reproducción de su pasado había aparecido y desaparecido – "¿Qué significará esto?" –

- "Houshi-sama…" – dijo de repente la voz de Sango – "Lo he estado buscando por todas partes…" –

- "¿¡Sango!" – dijo Miroku sorprendido mientras se volteaba a verla – "Por fin te encuentro. Démonos prisa, debemos hallar a los demás y salir de aquí" –

- "Houshi-sama, eso puede esperar" – le dijo Sango mientras lo abrazaba – "Hasta ahora no le he expresado mi afecto de la forma apropiada…" –

- "Sango, ¿qué vas a hacer?" – dijo Miroku nerviosamente, pero entonces, sintió una fuerte corriente de aire a su lado – "Imposible… ¿¡acaso esto es…!" –

- "¿Houshi-sama? ¿Sucede algo?" – le preguntó Sango, pero entonces Miroku la apartó de su lado de un empujón.

- "¡Sango! ¡Huye!" – le gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo de ella – "¡No debes acercarte a mí!" –

En ese momento vio que además de Sango, sus demás amigos se acercaban corriendo a él. Trató de alejarse de ellos, pero no pudo continuar porque de repente, las cuentas de rosario que rodeaban a su mano maldita se rompieron; y la misma empezó a absorber aire con bastante fuerza. Los demás estaban rodeándolo con caras de preocupación en ese momento…

- "¡No, por favor! ¡Aléjense! ¡Váyanse, no quiero que mueran también! ¡NO!" – dijo mientras sentía como él mismo era succionado; y su visión se oscurecía totalmente…

En otro lugar, Yasha estaba corriendo solo, tratando de hallar en vano algún rastro de los demás.

- "¡Rayos, ¿dónde pudieron haberse metido?" – gruñó con un tono que estaba a medio camino entre el miedo y la exasperación – "Ni siquiera puedo hallar a Inuyasha-niisan…" –

En ese momento, sus sentidos captaron un aroma conocido; y una figura familiar apareció frente a él…

- "¿Huh? ¿Quién será?" – dijo mientras iba corriendo hacia la figura – "¿¡Kagome!" –

Sin embargo, se quedó sin aliento cuando contempló a la figura de cerca: era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, que vestía un magnífico y elegante juuni hitotoe (kimono de doce capas usado por las nobles en el período Heian). Era Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha…

- "Hola, querido hijo" – lo saludó Izayoi – "¿Has pasado un buen día?" –

- "¿Ma… mamá?" – se preguntó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos – "No puede ser… pero si tú… tú…" –

- "Inuyasha, cálmate, ahora estoy a tu lado…" – le dijo Izayoi mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo.

- "Mamá, quisiera estar contigo para siempre… pero debo buscar a mis amigos…" – dijo mientras se separaba de ella y se secaba las lágrimas – "Y además, mi nombre es Yasha…" –

- "No seas tonto, hijo mío" – le dijo Izayoi entre risas – "Siempre estarás bien mientras estés a mi lado. Ahora, vayamos a casa" –

Sin embargo, cuando Yasha tomó su mano, su madre tosió sangre; y cayó desvanecida al piso.

- "¡Mamá!" – gritó mientras corrió a revisarla. En ese momento, su olfato detectó que algo estaba mal; y en efecto, al poner sus dedos sobre su muñeca, notó que no tenía pulso – "¡No, mamá! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Por favor, no me dejes otra vez!" –

Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta que el cuerpo de su madre se desvaneció; y entonces, sus amigos aparecieron a su alrededor.

- "Cierra la boca, molestia" – gruñó malignamente Inuyasha desde detrás de él – "Mamá está muerta; y no hay nada que puedas hacer para arreglar eso" –

- "¿Inuyasha…niisan?" – se extrañó Yasha cuando los vio aparecer. Primero fue corriendo hacia ellos, en busca del apoyo de Miko y Gabriela, las sabias palabras de Gerardo, el consuelo de Kagome, o la posibilidad de mitigar su dolor hablando con la persona que ahora consideraba su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, Inuyasha le propinó un puntapié que lo apartó de todos ellos. Entonces, notó que todos se estaban riendo de él – "¿Qué… qué es lo que les hace tanta gracia?" –

- "Pobre hanyou ingenuo" – se rió Miko de él – "¿De verdad creíste que podríamos ser amigos?"

- "¿¡Qué…! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!" – preguntó Yasha con irritación.

- "Es que es así" – se rió Kagome – "Un hanyou como tú no tiene lugar en este mundo. No eres más que una bazofia para la sociedad" –

- "Exacto" – rió Gerardo mientras sus anteojos mostraban un desagradable resplandor blanco – "Algo como tú no es más que una aberración al orden natural de las cosas" –

- "Yo jamás querría jugar con algo como tú" – dijo Gabriela mientras se reía estruendosamente.

- "Y para un demonio de mi calibre no es más que una vergüenza el que estés a mi lado" – dijo Shippou mientras se reía de él.

- "¡¿Pero cómo es que Inuyasha-niisan está con ustedes! ¡Él también es un hanyou!" – gritó Yasha enfurecido percibiendo como una horrible injusticia e hipocresía el que estuvieran diciendo eso.

- "Te equivocas. Olfatea y mírame bien, mocoso imbécil" – le dijo Inuyasha mientras levantaba el rostro para que pudiera verlo bien: lo tenía surcado para líneas púrpuras, mientras que sus ojos ahora eran púrpuras con las escleróticas de un rojo sangriento. Sus garras estaban tan afiladas que parecían garfios…

- "No puede ser… ¿decidiste convertirte en un youkai completo, a pesar de la promesa que le hiciste a Kagome?" – dijo Yasha cayendo al piso horrorizado.

- "Keh, no me interesa lo que piense nada ni nadie" – dijo Inuyasha indiferente a la reacción de Yasha – "Ahora tengo todo el poder que necesito, pero aún me falta una cosa" –

- "¿Qué… cosa?" – dijo Yasha mientras tragaba saliva, intuyendo con horror lo que pasaría a continuación.

- "Deshacerme de ti para que mi poder llegué al máximo…" – contestó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y preparaba para atacarlo – "¡Defiéndete ahora mocoso, porque no tendré compasión contra ti!" –

- "No… niisan… ¡no!" – chilló Yasha mientras comenzaba a correr con las lágrimas brotando de su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Sango continuaba también caminando por otro lugar oscuro, sin saber los horrores por los que sus amigos estaban pasando, ni el que le esperaba a ella misma…

- "Esa figura… ¿Será posible…?" – dijo cuándo vio una persona enfrente de ella; y empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el lugar en el que la había visto.

- "Oneesan…" – dijo la voz de Kohaku desde más adelante – "Por favor, ven por mí…" –

- "¡Kohaku, ya voy!" – dijo mientras continuaba corriendo hacia el sitio de dónde provenía la voz. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta ese lugar, notó que Kohaku estaba allí, vestido con su traje de batalla.

- "¡Oneesan!" – se alegró Kohaku al verla – "¡Hasta que por fin has llegado! ¡Me hiciste esperar mucho!" –

- ¿Kohaku…? ¿Pero cómo estás aquí? ¿Qué sucedió con…?" – preguntó Sango totalmente confusa al ver a Kohaku sano y salvo.

- "Hehe, eso no fue nada; y además quería mostrarte las hazañas que he logrado" – dijo mientras se volteaba para mostrarle algo. Sin embargo, Sango quedó totalmente horrorizada…

Allí estaban todos sus amigos, sin duda alguna muertos y con marcas que evidenciaban que una hoz había sido la causa de las heridas que los habían matado… Y además, había una gran cantidad de cadáveres alrededor, todos los cuales parecían pertenecer a los exterminadores y sus familias de la aldea de donde provenían ambos… incluyendo su padre…

- "Kohaku… ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste hacer algo como esto…?" – dijo mientras caía de rodillas y estallaba en llanto.

- "¿Estás feliz por mí, oneesan?" – le preguntó Kohaku mientras sonreía dementemente.

- "¡No! ¡Cómo pudiste matarlos a todos ellos! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!" – le gritó Sango hecha una furia.

- "Eso es porque…" – dijo Kohaku mientras tomaba una forma monstruosa: parecía una gran babosa que de su antigua figura humana solo conservaba su rostro, fijado a su parte superior como si fuera una máscara – "¡Porque ahora soy un youkai, gracias a Naraku-sama! ¡Y ahora haré mi mayor hazaña: exterminarte a ti!" –

- "No, Kohaku… ¡No!" – gritó Sango mientras se desplomaba en el piso, sobrecogida por el horror y la tristeza…

Shippou, por otra parte, estaba lloriqueando en otro espacio de oscuridad aislado, mientras que corría desesperado, tratando de hallar a los demás…

- "¡Kagome! ¡Miroku! ¡Sango! ¡Miko! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Yasha! ¡Gerardo! ¡Gabriela! ¿¡Adónde se fueron todos!" –

Un segundo después, vio a la distancia lo que parecían ser las siluetas de los demás…

- "¡Ah, allá están!" – se le iluminó el rostro y empezó a correr hacia ellos – "¡Esperen, no me dejen atrás!" –

Sin embargo, los demás hicieron como si no hubiesen escuchado nada y continuaron caminando.

- "¡Oigan! ¿¡Acaso no pueden escucharme!" – chilló Shippou creyendo que lo estaban ignorando; y aceleró el paso para intentar alcanzarlos. No obstante, cuando llegó hasta el sitio donde los había visto, no había señal alguna de ellos: parecía que se hubiesen esfumado en el aire.

- "¿Qué… qué está pasando aquí…?" – se preguntó horrorizado; y luego soltó un gritó de terror: frente a él se habían aparecido los Hermanos Relámpago, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna y Tenebross; y lo miraban con sonrisas terroríficas.

- "Pobre pequeño Kitsune…" – se burló el Hermano Relámpago mayor, Hiten – "¿Acaso te perdiste?" –

- "Hehe, hermano, creo que hemos conseguido lo que me hacía falta…" – dijo el hermano menor, Manten – "Con esta criaturilla, ¡podré hacerme una peluca para complementar mi cinturón de piel de zorro!" –

- "¡No, Inuyasha los había derrotado a ustedes dos!" – chilló Shippou asustado.

- "Kukuku… yo los traje de vuelta a la vida para que se encargasen de ti, kitsune…" – rió Tenebross maléficamente.

- "Ahora que los demás tontos han sido aniquilados, tú eres el único que queda; y es hora de que desaparezcas como tus amigos…" – se rió Naraku; y acto seguido, todos se lanzaron a atacarlo.

- "¡NO! ¡ALGUIEN, AYUDEME!" – gritó Shippou mientras corría y lloraba.

Por otro lado, Gabriela estaba corriendo y mirando alrededor, asustada por estar separada de sus amigos; y completamente sola en la oscuridad a la que tanto temía; la cual no podía penetrar ni con sus poderes de luz a su máxima intensidad…

- "¿Dónde estarán todos?" – se preguntó mientras se detenía un momento a recuperar aliento – "¿Cómo terminé en un sitio como este sola?" –

En ese momento, vió una figura conocida delante…

- "¿Quién será?" – dijo mientras dejaba su arco alistado para defenderse de cualquier enemigo potencial; y temerosamente, caminaba hacia la figura. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo apreciar que era una niña más o menos de su misma edad y altura, con el cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones y gafas, la cual iba vestida con ropas similares a las de Gabriela, pero con acentos rojos y naranjas en vez de blancos y plateado – "Imposible… ¿Tiffany? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Y por qué llevas esas ropas?" –

La aludida, que era la mejor amiga de Gabriela en el mundo real, se dio la vuelta; y la miró con una expresión que era parte odio, parte burla.

- "Vaya, vaya, pero si es la persona que yo creía era mi mejor amiga" – dijo con la voz cargada de rabia – "¿Por qué nunca me mencionaste nada de esto?" –

- "Es que yo no podía, porque…" – dijo Gabriela, pero Tiffany la cortó levantandando la mano.

- "Fui una estúpida por creer que podía confiar en alguien como tú," – le dijo mientras se volteba – "Mejor amiga… si claro… eres la peor niña que pude haber conocido; ¡y no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida!" –

- "No… ¡Tiff, espera!" – dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia ella, pero en ese momento, una figura azul se interpuso en su camino y la derribó cuando chocó con ella.

- "Uhh… ¿¡Oniichan!" – preguntó Gabriela mientras veía la figura que la había tirado al suelo: era su hermano, el cual de inmediato la tomó por el brazo – "¿¡Pero qué haces! ¡Tengo que hablar con Tiffany ahora mismo!" –

- "Cierra la boca, estorbo" – le gruñó Gerardo mientras la halaba hacia la oscuridad – "No tendrás que hablar con nadie más ahora; y me aseguraré de que no lo hagas" –

- "¿Qué… qué estas diciendo, Gerar?" – dijo Gabriela aterrada viendo el cambio de actitud de su hermano.

- "Estoy diciendo que ya estamos hartos de ti… todo el tiempo te la pasas chillando y llorando por cualquier cosa" – respondió Gerardo con la voz cargada de desprecio – "Así que nuestros padres y yo decidimos ponerte en adopción para que no molestes más" –

- "No… ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?" – chilló Gabriela entendiendo la situación mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

- "Es simple: ya no te queremos más con nosotros," – se rió Gerardo mientras sus ojos ensombrecidos mostraban un fulgor maligno – "No te amamos; y al contrario, ¡pensamos que tu existencia misma no es más que un grave error por el que todos estamos pagando!" –

- "No… ¡NOOOO!" – gritó Gabriela mientras caía al suelo y estallaba en llanto.

En otro sitio de esta oscura cámara de torturas, Inuyasha estaba caminando; y al igual que Yasha, trataba de localizar a los demás a través de su olfato y oídos. Inicialmente el se topó con la misma ilusión de su madre muriendo, la cual no le afectó tanto como a Yasha a pesar de haberlo dejado algo entristecido, pero al poco rato de haberse recuperado de esto…

- "Inuyasha…" – dijo la voz de Kikyou desde la distancia.

- "¿¡Kikyou!" – gritó Inuyasha sorprendido – "No, no debo dejarme llevar ahora mismo por esto… Kagome y los demás me necesitan…" –

- "Inuyasha… ¡Devuelveme la Perla ahora mismo!" – gritó la voz; y en ese momento una flecha gris salió disparada desde la oscuridad, la cual no se clavó en el pecho de Inuyasha por apenas unos centímetros.

- "¿¡Una Flecha Selladora!" – gritó Inuyasha sobrecogido ante la visión de la misma flecha que lo había condenado a cincuenta largos años de sueño; y al ver que ahora cargaba la Perla, brillante y completa, alrededor de su cuello – "¿¡La Perla de Shikon! ¡Imposible, pero si Naraku la tenía casi toda!" –

En ese momento apareció Kikyou, teniendo su arco preparado para dispararle una Flecha Selladora.

- "Kikyou, ¡detente!" – gritó Inuyasha levantando la mano para disuadirla de que le disparase – "¡Yo no fui el causante de esto, fue Naraku!" –

- "Eso lo sé, Inuyasha" – le dijo Kikyou mientras tiraba su arco y flechas al suelo; y corría a abrazarlo, a pesar de su diferencia tan notoria de alturas – "Lo sé, pero necesitaba comprobarlo…" –

- "Kikyou…" – susurró mientras se dejaba llevar por el abrazo.

- "Al menos así… podré morir felizmente…" – dijo Kikyou mientras su cuerpo y vestimentas empezaban a teñirse de rojo; y a volverse líquidos…

- "Kikyou… ¿¡Qué te está pasando!" – gritó Inuyasha al percibir el horrendo cambio; y sentir con su olfato el olor a sangre.

- "Este es mi final…" – dijo Kikyou con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – "Al menos… me alegra poder… desaparecer en tus brazos…" –

En ese momento se disolvió por completo; y de ella solo quedó un charco de sangre.

- "¡Kikyou!" – gritó Inuyasha lleno de dolor. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo, al momento siguiente escuchó los gritos de una chica; y cuando llegó al sitio de dónde provenían vió a Kagome y a Miko tiradas sobre otra charca de sangre, muertas; y sobre sus cadáveres estaba él mismo en su forma adulta, pero en su forma de youkai – "No… no es posible… Tessaiga…" –

Sin embargo, cuando sacó a Tessaiga para intentar atacar a su forma de youkai; y asegurarse de que el sello que la espada le ponía a su parte demoníaca aún estuviese intacto, vió que la espada estaba rota por la mitad; y en ese momento notó que además de Kagome y Miko, también estaban los demás, incluido Yasha, en esa pila de muerte que su forma de youkai había creado.

- "No… no… no puede ser… no, no pude haber sido yo quien los mató… no…" – dijo mientras se clavaba las garras en las palmas de sus manos hasta el punto en que comenzaban a sangrar, mientras soltaba lágrimas ante la desesperación, horror y tristeza que estaba sintiendo – "¡NOOOOOOO!" –

A pesar de todo esto; y de todos los horrores y pesadillas bajo los que todos estaban atrapados, Kagome era por mucho la que estaba pasándolo peor de todos… Tan pronto como la sombra, reflejo o lo que fuese la soltó y la dejó abandonada para desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad, fue asaltada por una memoria que esperaba nunca tener que volver a recordar: la muerte de su padre.

En ese momento se había visto a sí misma cuando tenía siete años, mientras su padre estaba postrado en una cama de hospital; con su madre embarazada de Souta, a su lado tomándolo de las manos; y el abuelo sentado en un rincón, ofreciendo rezos para que su hijo pudiera sobreponerse a esto. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada: a los pocos minutos el indicador de ritmo cardíaco cayó a una línea plana; y a pesar de los intentos de los médicos y enfermeras, todo fue un vano: su padre se había ido; y nunca regresaría de aquel sueño eterno.

Kagome cayó al suelo en llanto mientras veía aquellas memorias de cuando su madre le había explicado que le había pasado a su padre; para después ser reemplazadas por las memorias de su funeral y su entierro.

Posteriormente, apareció Inuyasha…

- "Inuyasha…" – dijo Kagome abatida, con los ojos enrojecidos por todas las lágrimas que esas dolorosas memorias le habían hecho derramar; y la voz ronca y quebrada por todos los sollozos y gemidos. Se levantó y corrió a intentar abrazarlo, sin embargo, él la ignoró y continuó corriendo más allá, hacia donde se encontraba otra persona: Kikyou.

- "No… Inuyasha… ¿y la promesa que hicimos?" – dijo mientras veía las memorias de cuando ella e Inuyasha se besaron bajo las estrellas, a la orilla de aquel lago. Luego, aparecieron Miko y Yasha, riendo y tomados de la mano; y al igual que Inuyasha, ambos la ignoraron – "Es cierto… esa promesa no la hicimos nosotros… la hicieron ellos… así que no cuenta…" –

Se volteó para no verlos a ellos, ni tampoco a Kikyou ni a Inuyasha, los cuales parecían a punto de darse un apasionado beso.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad había sido reemplazada por el interior de su casa; y cuando se puso a ver bien, notó que había demasiado silencio. En ese momento, Miko apareció ante ella de nuevo, pero cuando Kagome se intentó acercar a ella…

- "¡Aléjate de mí!" – le gritó Miko – "¡No quiero que te acerques!" –

- "Miko, pero…" – Kagome estaba ya bastante mal por todo lo que había visto; y se evidenciaba fácilmente porque estaba al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo – "¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho?" –

- "¿Qué te parece haberme creado como una extensión de tu alma solo para que pudieras jugar de nuevo con Inuyasha-niisan?" – le gritó Miko con la voz llena de odio – "¿Qué te parece querer nada más absorberme para que yo deje de existir y poder volver a ser la única hija de nuestra madre?" –

- "Miko, yo jamás he querido hacer algo como eso…" – le dijo Kagome – "Yo solo… yo solo…" –

- "¡Cierra la boca!" – le gritó Miko – "¡Me iré hasta un lugar donde jamás volvamos a vernos! ¡Tú no eres ninguna oneesan, tú eres un monstruo! ¡La persona mas horrible y despreciable que he conocido!" –

Luego se fue corriendo hacia afuera de la casa.

- "¡Miko, espera!" – dijo Kagome mientras la seguía para tratar de razonar con ella. Sin embargo, tan pronto como llegó fuera, se encontró con una vista horrible: todo estaba cubierto con el shouki de Naraku; y el cielo con sombras más negras que la misma noche. Debajo de este negro manto, vió que todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban muertos; intoxicados por el shouki; y entre ellos estaban su familia, amigas, Miko; y finalmente, todos sus amigos y compañeros de viaje con los ojos abiertos y vacíos… Y encima, en el centro del negro cielo, estaban Naraku y Tenebross, sosteniendo la Perla y el Cristal de Sombras en sus formas completas, riendo malignamente…

- "No… por favor, que esto no sea real… que sea una pesadilla… no… ¡NO!" – gritó mientras se ponía en posición fetal en el piso; y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Mientras tanto, afuera de toda esa oscuridad, la luz blanca que había seguido a Kagura se detuvo frente al espejo; y otra vez tomó su verdadera forma: una criatura semejante a un ángel de alas negras, agujereadas; vestido con un kimono blanco similar al de Gerardo y una armadura de samurái blanca encima, el cual llevaba su plateado cabello recogido en varias trenzas doradas. Era Kouin. Tocó la superficie del espejo; y vió lo que les estaba pasando a todos los que estaban atrapados dentro: Gerardo estaba de rodillas viendo el vacío, Miko estaba tirada en el suelo llorando, Yasha huía de un enemigo inexistente, Sango estaba arrodillada cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, Miroku se había quedado como una estatua viendo su mano maldita, Shippou huía al igual que Yasha, Gabriela estaba llorando tirada de espaldas al piso, Inuyasha estaba inmóvil de pie; mirando la nada; y Kagome estaba llorando, acurrucada en posición fetal, todos ellos con los ojos completamente abiertos, nublados, sin parpadear…

Kouin apretó los dientes con amargura, aparecieron unas extrañas marcas rojas sobre las delicadas facciones de su rostro mientras que sus ojos brillaban en un blanco verdoso; y dio un golpe al suelo con furia y decepción – "Tenebross-sama… ha ido demasiado lejos… juramos que nunca usaríamos esto…" –

Acto seguido, se transformó en una esfera de luz de nuevo; entró al espejo; y empezó a buscar a cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Al poco tiempo los encontró; y envolviéndolos con su resplandor los sacó a todos; dejándolos tendidos sobre el suelo de madera del templo abandonado.

- "Será mejor que me encargue de ellos rápido" – dijo Kouin cuando había retomado su forma humana, mientras envolvía su mano en una luz blanca; y empezaba a pasarla por frente a los ojos de cada uno, los cuales aún seguían actuando como zombis, tal cual como estaban cuando aún seguían encerrados en el espejo. El Espejo de las Tinieblas, por otra parte, se agrietó y se hizo pedazos tan pronto como salieron, mientras que sus fragmentos se volvieron meros trozos de vidrio, perdiendo su maligna magia.

(Ending: Come)


	19. Revelaciones

Capítulo 19:

Revelaciones

(Opening: Still Time)

Poco después de que Kouin terminó de darles tratamiento con su luz de sanación, la mayor parte del grupo tuvo sus ojos otra vez con aspecto normal; y empezaron a parpadear, confundidos por el repentino cambio de oscuridad casi absoluta a la luz filtrada por la puerta y las ventanas del recinto abandonado. Gerardo de inmediato abrazó a Gabriela, la cual parecía que se quería apartar de él con temor. Sango y Miroku se abrazaron el uno al otro murmurando algunas cosas incomprensibles justo antes de que Shippou se les abalanzase chillando encima. Miko se acercó a Yasha, pero Yasha solo se le apartó con temor. Sin embargo, cuando notaron quien estaba con ellos, de inmediato dejaron sus reacciones iniciales y desenvainaron sus armas.

- "¡Tú!" – gritó Gerardo mientras se acercaba a Kouin con Ryuuga desenvainada y Fuuiryuu en su mano izquierda – "¿¡Qué haces aquí!" –

- "Hmm, me esperaba una reacción algo menos agresiva," – suspiró Kouin – "Al fin y al cabo, soy quien acaba de salvar sus vidas" –

- "¿¡Qué!" – gritó Yasha espantado.

- "Así es, yo fui quien los rescató de ese horrible espejo" – dijo mientras señalaba hacia los restos del Espejo de las Tiniblas, el cual ahora se había roto por completo. Todos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta.

- "Entonces, ¿Qué fue todo eso que vimos mientras estuvimos dentro?" – preguntó Miroku mientras revisaba que su Kazaana aún estuviera como antes; y asombrado de verse a sí mismo y a los demás a salvo. Los demás reaccionaron de forma parecida; mientras que Yasha miraba confundido a los otros: no parecían tan malos en comparación a como habían actuado dentro del espejo.

- "Todo lo que vieron, oyeron y sintieron dentro de ese lugar fue una mera ilusión" – explicó Kouin mirando al espejo con tristeza mientras los demás se miraban entre sí con cierta vergüenza – "Ese artefacto es conocido como el Espejo de las Tinieblas; y después de atrapar a sus víctimas, las azota implacablemente con sus peores pesadillas y temores; hasta el punto en que destruye completamente sus espíritus y sus mentes. Y no hay posibilidad de escape: el espejo también es capaz de percibir las esperanzas de aquellos a quienes tiene atrapados y transmutarlas en más desesperación" –

- "Pero entonces… ¿Cómo nos sacaste de allí; y por qué?" – preguntó Miko temerosamente. Creía que Kouin no podía ser tan malo, pero aún no confiaba en él del todo.

- "Por ahora no creo que sea prudente explicarlo, pequeña," – dijo Kouin mientras se agachaba para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura; y luego se volteaba a mirar a Kagome e Inuyasha – "Desafortunadamente, parece que dos de sus amigos quedaron en muy malas condiciones por haber pasado por esto" -

En efecto, Kagome e Inuyasha aún seguían tal cual como estaban dentro del espejo; a pesar de que Kouin ya había usado la misma magia que había aplicado a los demás para sacarlos de ese estado. Al parecer, no había surtido ningún efecto; y por si fuera poco, las joyas en sus medallones estaban titilando de forma inquietante, mientras que ellos estaban temblando.

- "¿Qué les sucede?" – preguntó Gabriela mientras corría a examinarlos. Movío una de sus manos frente a sus ojos, pero no sirvió de nada: no hubo ninguna reacción.

- "Al parecer, sus mentes están al borde del colapso" – explicó Kouin tristemente – "Ellos ya estaban en una situación delicada porque todavía no han terminado de acostumbrarse a estar separados de un trozo de su alma; y me temo que esto ha causado un grave daño a sus mentes. Esto esta más allá de mis habilidades de sanación…" –

- Oh no…" – dijo Sango mordiéndose el labio – "¿Y no podemos hacer nada por ellos?" –

- "Probablemente, los medallones también sean la clave en esto…" – dijo Miroku señalando a las gemas de los medallones, las cuales continuaban titilando.

- "Pero, ¿cómo?" – preguntó Yasha, que había estado muy callado desde que habían salido del espejo – "Regresar a ellos ahora no servirá de nada; y las funciones de separación ya están activas…" –

- "Aún hay una función que no hemos probado…" – dijo Gerardo mirando los medallones; y los demás se dieron cuenta de a que se refería cuando recordaron que posiciones tenían.

- "¿Tendremos que sellar sus memorias?" – preguntó Miko cayendo en la cuenta de que tendrían que hacer para salvarlos.

- "Eso me temo," – dijo Kouin levantándose y mirando al grupo con seriedad – "El sellado de memoria actúa como un mecanismo de preservación para evitar que sus mentes se destruyan a sí mismas por haber recibido un shock intolerable; así que será necesario que los dejen así por mínimo un día para que puedan recuperarse" –

- "No quería que algo como esto pasara…" – dijo Yasha entristecido mientras recordaba la broma que había dicho cuando se habían encontrado con Kaede unas horas antes. Miko le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

- "No es culpa tuya. No sabíamos que Tenebross tuviera por ahí una trampa tan horrible" -

- "Buen, creo que realmente no tenemos otra alternativa…" – dijo Miroku acercándose a Inuyasha, pero Shippou lo detuvo.

- "Miroku, ¿no sería mejor que Yasha y Miko hicieran esto?" – le preguntó mientras les dedicaba un gesto con la cabeza – "A final de cuentas, ellos son los más cercanos a Kagome e Inuyasha, si tu me entiendes" –

- "Está bien, lo haremos nosotros" – dijo Yasha mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha y sujetaba la aguja de rubí de su medallón con su mano – "Niisan, por favor, recúperate pronto…" –

- "Oneesan… por favor… no me dejes de nuevo…" – dijo Miko mientras miraba la expresión ausente de Kagome con una gran tristeza. Al instante siguiente, ella y Yasha se miraron, se asintieron el uno al otro; y cambiaron la posición de los medallones de sus contrapartes a "Sellado". Al instante siguiente Inuyasha y Kagome cerraron los ojos y cayeron inconscientes en los brazos de sus contrapartes más jóvenes. Las joyas de los medallones dejaron de titilar; y empezaron a llenarse de luz como si tuvieran una especie de medidor dentro.

- "Muy bien, con esto será suficiente," – les dijo Kouin – "Será buena idea que busquen un lugar para permitirles que descansen; y también debo decirles que mientras sus memorias permanezcan selladas, lo cual será hasta que las joyas de sus medallones se hayan llenado de luz, deberán tratarlos del mismo modo que a una persona que haya bebido el Agua del Reinicio" –

- "Adivino, porque si no enloquecerán ya que sus memorias reales están 'desconectadas', por así decirlo" – dijo Gerardo pensativamente.

- "Exacto. Sin embargo, ya verán por ustedes mismos que sucederá cuando despierten" – dijo Kouin misteriosamente – "Y si les parece bien, quisiera acompañarlos de ahora en adelante"

- "¿Eh?" – preguntó Gabriela extrañada en extremo mientras Miroku cargaba a Inuyasha y Sango a Kagome – "¿Y eso?" –

- "Lo mismo nos estamos preguntando todos aquí" – dijo Yasha mirándolo con sospecha – "¿Por qué razón vas a unirte a nosotros, si eres un sirviente de Tenebross?" –

- "Tengo mis propias razones; y las explicaré tan pronto como sus amigos se hayan recuperado" – dijo Kouin con firmeza – "Lamento esto, pero no me gusta repetir las explicaciones; y quisiera decirlas una sola vez" –

- "Bueno, al menos no parece que quiera tendernos una trampa ni nada" – dijo Miko mientras lo miraba de un lado a otro mientras los demás guardaban sus armas.

- "En ese caso, de acuerdo, puedes venir" – le dijo Gerardo con los brazos cruzados después de que había regresado a Ryuuga y Fuuiryuu a su cintura – "Pero si intentas cualquier cosa extraña, te mataremos, ¿Queda eso claro?" –

- "De acuerdo" – asintió Kouin – "Al fin y al cabo, no puedo pedirles que confíen en mí después de lo que hice durante nuestro primer encuentro" –

- "Aunque es gracias a eso que estamos aquí ahora, Kouin-san" – le sonrió Miko. Kouin la miró con sorpresa; y luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

Así que simplemente salieron del templo y retomaron la senda hasta la aldea. Cuando al fin llegaron, fueron hasta la cabaña de Kaede y dejaron a Inuyasha y a Kagome recostados en dos futon, mientras esperaban a que reaccionaran. Por su parte, Kaede estaba en las afueras de la aldea recolectando hierbas medicinales; así que no se encontraron con ella.

- "Esto me recuerda a cuando trajimos a Kagome y a Inuyasha aquí después de que bebieron el Agua del Reinicio por primera vez" – dijo Sango con cierta nostalgia.

- "Cierto, es muy similar a lo que sucedió esa vez," – dijo Miroku pensativamente – "Aunque en ese entonces no nos habíamos conseguido un nuevo aliado; y no sabíamos que eso fuera a traer tantas novedades a nuestro mundo" –

- "De cualquier modo no deja de parecer extraño que haya pasado algo tan similar…" – dijo Yasha de brazos cruzados. En ese momento, Kagome e Inuyasha comenzaron a reaccionar; y se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, lejos de tener la reacción que tuvieron cuando se despertaron por primera vez después de haber bebido el agua, solo se incorporaron y les sonrieron a los demás.

- "Hola, Sango-nee, Houshi-sama" – dijo Kagome alegremente mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo. Parecía que ella e Inuyasha simplemente se hubiesen despertado de una pequeña siesta.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" – le preguntó Miroku con cautela.

- "Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría?" – dijo Kagome.

- "Oneesan, estaba muy preocupada por ti…" – le dijo Miko acercándose a ella con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

- "¿Huh? Miko, ¿por qué me dices así?" – se extrañó Kagome – "Si somos gemelas…" –

- "¿Qué?" – dijo Yasha con extrañeza al oír eso; ya que Miko se quedó con la boca abierta y no pudo responder.

- "Yasha, ¿sucede algo?" – dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba e iba hacia él – "No me dirás que te distrajiste y te diste un golpe en la cabeza o algo, hermanito" –

Todos los demás se miraron confundidos, extrañados ante esas afirmaciones. Kouin, por su parte, solo estaba riéndose en silencio.

- "Pero vamos, ¿qué les sucede a todos ustedes?" – preguntó Kagome pensando que podría ser una broma de parte de ellos – "Hasta Gerardo-nii y Gabriela-nee están actuando raro" –

- "¿¡Qué!" – dijeron Gerardo y Gabriela al unísono, pensando que la situación se ponía más rara con cada minuto que pasaba.

- "Keh, ni modo, mejor dejamos que sigan con su broma, Kagome" – le dijo Inuyasha dando un resoplido – "De todos modos, mejor nos vamos a jugar antes de que Kaede-obaasan vuelva y nos ponga a entrenar de nuevo" –

- "Miko, Yasha…" – dijo Kagome mientras se volteaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa – "¿Quieren venir con nosotros?" –

Miko y Yasha se miraron el uno al otro, no sabiendo que hacer; y en ese momento Miroku decidió intervenir:

- "Ellos irán en un momento" – les dijo amablemente – "Por ahora, necesitamos decirles algo importante. Después podrán salir a jugar con ustedes" –

- "¡De acuerdo!" – sonrieron ambos; y después de que Kagome se hubo puesto sus sandalias, salieron corriendo.

- "Muy bien, Kouin" – dijo Gerardo después de que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente como para que no pudieran oírlos – "¿Podrías explicarnos que sucedió aquí?" –

- "Fue muy extraño… parecía en parte que tuvieran sus memorias normales; y en parte como si no las tuvieran…" – dijo Gabriela extrañada.

- "Es algo parecido" – explicó Kouin – "Cuando usan la función de sellado del medallón, este crea un grupo básico de recuerdos basados en la identidad y personalidad de esa persona; además de crearles un pequeño trasfondo e historia personal para ahorrarles los problemas a sus cuidadores de tener que inventar una" –

- "En otras palabras…" – empezó Miko, pero Yasha la interrumpió poniéndole una mano en el hombro:

- "Será mejor que se los preguntemos directamente luego" – le dijo mientras le sonreía – "No creo que sea bueno que saquemos conjeturas y actuemos de formas distintas a como ellos lo esperan" –

- "Y hablando de eso," – empezó Sango – "¿No sería mejor que salieran a jugar con ellos?" –

- "¿Huh?" – se extrañaron ambos cuando les dijo eso.

- "Bueno, creo que Sango tiene razón" – les dijo Gerardo – "Hasta ahora han tenido que actuar más como adultos que como niños debido a todas las batallas y peligros que hemos vivido hasta ahora. No está demás que se relajen un poco hasta que ellos dos se recuperen, en especial después de los horrores por los que acabamos de pasar" –

- "Oniichan, si te parece bien; yo también iré con ellos" – dijo Gabriela rebosante de alegría.

- "Por mi perfecto" – le dijo Gerardo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza – "Además, como has luchado tan duro, también te lo mereces, hermanita" –

- "Y yo también" – canturreó Shippou mientras salía tras Kagome e Inuyasha. Pensaba para sus adentros que esto le daba una segunda oportunidad con Kagome; y no la iba a echar a perder de nuevo.

- "Nosotros usaremos la tarde para descansar un poco; y le diremos a Kaede-sama sobre todo esto para ponerla al corriente" – dijo Sango mientras dejaba sus armas en un rincón de la cabaña.

- "Yo me quedaré aquí a conversar con Kouin, que hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarle" – dijo Gerardo mientras se sentaba de nuevo – "Del mismo modo, Gaby, mientras juegas con ellos, quisiera que me sirvas de ojos y oídos para asegurarnos de que no pase nada malo" –

- "¡Muy bien!" – dijo Gabriela canturreando mientras ella, Miko y Yasha salían de la cabaña.

Al poco rato se encontraron con Kagome e Inuyasha, los cuales al parecer se habían quedado esperándolos bajo un árbol cerca del río.

- "Que extraño…" – dijo Miko observando el árbol mientras se acercaban – "Este es el mismo árbol bajo el que solíamos encontrarnos antes" –

- "Es cierto…" – dijo Yasha con extrañeza – "Parece que este lugar se ha vuelto muy importante para nosotros cuatro" –

En cuanto los vieron, Inuyasha y Kagome los saludaron; y corrieron a recibirlos:

- "¡Miko, Yasha, Gabriela-nee!" – dijo Kagome tan pronto como estuvieron cerca de ellos – "¡Por fin, ya pensábamos que no iban a venir nunca!" –

- "Keh, ¿y qué fue eso que Houshi-sama quería decirles?" – preguntó Inuyasha – "Que eso nos hizo perder mucho tiempo" –

- "Sí, Miroku es todo un especialista en hacernos perder el tiempo" – refunfuñó Shippou.

- "Solamente algunas cosas respecto al entrenamiento que nos iban a dar" – dijo Yasha rápidamente para evitar que sospecharan algo.

- "Sí… Kaede-obaasan nos va a dar lecciones de arquería más tarde…" – corroboró Miko – "Mientras que Yasha e Inuyasha tendrán algunos ejercicios de esgrima; y Gabriela-nee nos contará algunas historias de sus viajes con Gerardo-nii" –

- "Jiji, espero que les gusten cuando las escuchen" – dijo Gabriela sonriendo, pensando que no sería muy difícil que alterara un poco el recuento de sus aventuras recientes para contárselas – "Bueno, ¿vamos a jugar ahora?" –

- "¡Sí!" – dijeron mientras salían corriendo hacía una explanada cercana. Una vez allí, Miko sacó una pelota del Dragtemn que compartía con Kagome; y se la lanzó a Yasha.

- "Por cierto, Kagome-chan," – le dijo Gabriela mientras continuaban jugando a pasarse la pelota – "¿Te parecería bien si me cuentas algunas cosas sobre ti, que se me han olvidado algunos detalles?" –

- "¿Huh?" – se extrañó Kagome mientras recibía la pelota de las manos de Yasha; y se la lanzaba a Miko – "Está bien, aunque Miko también podría contártela, Gabriela-nee" –

- "Hehe, es que creo que es mejor que la cuentes tú…" – dijo Miko pensando que en realidad no sabía que clase de memorias tendría Kagome ahora, viendo como el vínculo que tenía para ver sus recuerdos estaba cerrado en ese momento, al igual que el de Yasha con Inuyasha. Luego le lanzó la pelota a Gabriela.

- "Bueno… está bien" – dijo mientras tomaba aliento – "Miko y yo somos hermanas gemelas; y ambas nacimos en una tierra más o menos apartada de aquí. Hace unos meses, nuestros familiares nos enviaron aquí con nuestra tutora, Kaede-obaasan, para que aprendiésemos como ser sacerdotisas; y aquí fue donde los conocimos a todos ustedes: a Houshi-sama, a Sango-nee, a Shippou, a Yasha, a Inuyasha, a Gerardo-nii; y a ti, Gabriela-nee" –

- "Con nosotros fue similar," – dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba la pelota que Gabriela le acababa de lanzar y se la lanzaba a Kagome con una sonrisa – "Después de que murió nuestra madre, Yasha y yo tuvimos que deambular por mucho tiempo, huyendo de humanos y youkai, hasta que conseguimos este lugar en donde Kaede-obaasan nos acogió. Ella y Totosai-sensei han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, así que ella nos entregó las espadas de nuestro padre; y aquí hicimos nuestros primeros amigos humanos" –

- "Hehe, si que hemos pasado por mucho, ¿no, Inuyasha?" – preguntó Yasha, sorprendido por todo lo que formaban esos recuerdos que les dieron los medallones.

- "Sí, así es, Yasha" – le dijo Inuyasha sonriente – "Pero al menos me alegra que tengamos amigos y gente que cuide de nosotros ahora" –

- "Y aunque extraño un poco a mi familia, igual me alegro que aquí tengamos amigos tan buenos como ustedes" – sonrió Kagome.

- "Yo también, onee… digo, Kagome" – se corrigió Miko al último segundo. Todavía no había logrado perder la costumbre de llamar 'hermana mayor' a Kagome.

- "Por cierto, Kagome," – dijo Shippou repentinamente fingiendo timidez – "Tengo un regalo para ti" –

- "Espero que no sea una corona de flores, Shippou" – le recriminó Miko. En efecto, eso era lo que Shippou tenía preparado para darle.

- "Vamos, Miko, no seas tan dura con él" – le dijo Kagome – "Sé que en una ocasión se portó mal con Yasha e Inuyasha, pero está arrepentido por eso" –

- "¡Sí si!" – exclamó Shippou al ver como Kagome lo estaba defendiendo – "¡De verdad estoy muy arrepentido por eso que dije!" –

- "De acuerdo" – suspiró Miko con cierta exasperación al ver como Kagome aceptaba la corona de flores y se la ponía en la cabeza.

- "Se te ve muy bien" – le dijo Shippou, a lo que Inuyasha asintió algo ruborizado.

- "Si… te ves más guapa…" – dijo mientras la cara se le ponía roja.

- "¡Gracias!" – dijo mientras iba y le daba un abrazo a ambos. Yasha, Miko y Gabriela se quedaron todos con la boca abierta al ver esto.

- "Sin embargo, Shippou" – le dijo Kagome después de que se habían separado y continuaban el juego – "Seguimos siendo solo amigos. No quiero que malentiendas las cosas" –

- "Ugh…" – gruñó Shippou mientras sentía como el suelo a su alrededor se hundía – "Está bien, entiendo…" –

Los demás solo se rieron al ver la 'emoscena'; y poco después decidieron continuar jugando. Kagome se quitó la corona de flores y la guardó en el Dragtemn que llevaba Miko para que no se dañara. Al rato siguiente, Gabriela se cansó de que solo estuviesen pasándose la pelota; y decidió mostrarles como jugar voleibol:

- "Es así," – dijo mientras arrojaba la pelota sobre su cabeza y la golpeaba en dirección a Miko con las puntas de sus dedos – "Luego la golpean los que estén del otro lado; y quien logre ponerla primero de modo que el otro equipo no pueda devolverla gana un punto" –

- "¡Suena muy divertido, Gabriela-nee!" – dijo Kagome mientras Miko la golpeaba en dirección a Yasha – "Esos juegos que inventan en el sitio de donde vienen son cosas que nunca antes había visto" -

- 'En realidad sí, pero no lo recuerda' – pensó Miko mientras se reía para sus adentros – 'Hehe, creo que los demás pensaban eso mismo de mí antes de que nuestro vínculo se formase' –

Se pusieron a jugar de modo que Gabriela, Miko y Kagome formaron equipo, mientras que Shippou, Yasha e Inuyasha estaban del otro lado.

- "Entonces, Gabriela-nee" – dijo Inuyasha mientras le devolvía un saque a Kagome – "¿Cómo han sido sus últimos viajes? ¿Qué cosas han visto? ¿Qué criaturas malvadas han vencido?" –

- "Jiji, bueno," – dijo mientras empezaba a rememorar algunos de los acontecimientos recientes y comenzaba a relatarlos con una sonrisa – "Entre otras cosas entramos a un volcán, derrotamos a un monstruo hecho de fuego; y unimos a una pareja que no paraba de pelearse" –

- "¡Wow! ¡Increíble!" – dijo Kagome mientras hacía rebotar la pelota en dirección a Miko y ella la lanzaba en dirección a los otros tres – "¿Y consiguieron algo más de las cosas que estaban buscando? ¿Los Fragmentos Oscuros o algo así?" –

- "Kagome, se llaman Fragmentos de Sombras" – dijo Miko extrañada ante el hecho de que Kagome hubiese recordado el nombre, pero de forma incorrecta – "Y si, supuestamente consiguieron muchos; y están muy cerca de completar el cristal" –

- "¡Felicidades!" – le dijo Inuyasha mientras que Yasha le pasaba la pelota para que él la lanzara de vuelta hacia Kagome y Miko – "¡Sí que han hecho mucho!" –

- "Jiji, quisiera que así fuese, pero aún nos falta mucho para poder cumplir nuestro deber" – dijo Gabriela con cierta humildad.

- "Y todavía queda la confrontación final con Tenebross, ¿no es así?" – preguntó Yasha, algo más aliviado porque aparentemente no tendrían que cerrar todas la conversaciones para evitar que algo malo les sucediese a Kagome e Inuyasha.

- "Sí, pero con su cobardía no creo que sea tarea fácil hallarlo…" – dijo Gabriela poniendo una cara muy seria.

- "¿Por qué dices eso?" – dijo Inuyasha, pero pagó caro su momento de distracción porque no pudo devolver el lanzamiento que Gabriela acababa de hacer – "¡Rayos!" –

- "Muy bien, un punto para nosotras" – anunció Gabriela alegremente – "Y eso lo dije porque así es. Ya tenemos rato buscándolo y solo apareció un par de veces ante Gerar y yo" –

- "Y muy probablemente cueste aún más trabajo localizarlo…" – dijo Yasha pensativamente mientras todos volvían a arreglarse para continuar con el juego.

- "No seas tan pesimista, Yasha" – le dijo Kagome desde el otro lado del sitio que estaban usando como campo de juego – "De seguro podrán hacerlo, del mismo modo que Houshi-sama y Sango-nee siguen con su búsqueda de la Perla de Shikon…" –

- "¿Aunque no te parece un poco extraño que te hayan dejado ese fragmento a ti, Kagome?" – preguntó Inuyasha algo desconcertado mientras Shippou lanzaba el siguiente saque.

- "No mucho," – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras Miko recibía el saque y se preparaba para devolverlo – "De todos modos es un recuerdo que me trajeron de sus viajes; y si sucede algo, podemos encargarnos nosotros mismos" –

- "En otras palabras, ¿ya saben pelear bien?" – se sorprendió Gabriela al escuchar esas palabras.

- "No tanto como quisiéramos," – contestó Inuyasha mientras Kagome recibía el lanzamiento de Yasha – "Pero al menos podemos defendernos de youkai débiles" –

- 'Hablando de sorpresas…' – pensó Yasha extrañado mientras Inuyasha le respondía al lanzamiento de Kagome – 'Aunque Miko y yo ya sabemos pelear bastante bien…' –

- "Solo será cuestión de que sigamos practicando," – dijo Miko alegremente mientras respondía al lanzamiento de Yasha – "De cualquier modo, hoy deberíamos relajarnos y jugar; en vez de preocuparnos por entrenar y pelear" –

- "En eso tienes mucha razón, Miko" – le dijo Gabriela, sonando bastante similar a su hermano. Al momento siguiente, Inuyasha respondió al lanzamiento y terminó anotándose un tanto para él y para Yasha.

Cuando terminó el juego; la puntuación final fue de 3-2 a favor de los chicos; resultando en ellos como ganadores. Las chicas les dieron las felicitaciones; y después de haber tomado un pequeño refrigerio que Miko y Gabriela sacaron de sus Dragtemn, decidieron empezar a jugar a las escondidas.

Por otra parte, Gerardo y Kouin estaban enfrascados en una conversación que comparaba las tecnologías de la Tierra con las de Dragonia, además de los progresos científicos de ambos mundos.

- "Y como puedes ver, nuestro universo es conformado por la dualidad de ondas y partículas emitidos por Kiockse, o el Núcleo del Caos" – explicó Kouin mientras le mostraba un diagrama hecho con líneas luminosas – "Esas ondas y partículas se formaron por primera vez en lo que conocemos como la Canción del Origen; y su flujo por el universo dicta el ritmo de las melodías de todo lo que existe en el universo, lo cual nosotros llamamos la Gran Melodía" –

- "Hmm, ya veo" – asintió Gerardo – "El universo de Dragonia tiene un gran toque musical, dada la terminología que utilizan" –

- "Así es" – sonrió Kouin – "Los Dragonianos le dan gran importancia en su sociedad a la música y al canto, dado que es su forma más poderosa de utilizar magia; y es lo que los conecta directamente con el mundo y sus creadores" -

- "Entiendo. En cambio, mi universo es mucho más técnico, ya que el origen del universo es llamado el Big Bang; y todas las explicaciones son directas sin ninguna clase de matiz poético o metafórico. Y por lo que veo, esas partículas y ondas son también lo que forma el planeta de Dragonia, ¿correcto?" –

- "Si, pero solo una parte de la infinidad de ondas y partículas creadas por Kiockse" – explicó Kouin – "En total, solo 18 tipos de dichas ondas y partículas existen en Dragonia: seis que le dan origen a los elementos y las Voluntades que los controlan, tres que no tienen voluntad propia pero son controlados por las voluntades de los seis anteriores, tres que provienen de entes externos, uno que es otorgado por Kiockse como unión de todos los anteriores; uno que es creado por la misma fuerza que Tenebross y yo; y tres que permean todo el universo y son conocidos como los Elementos de la Creación" –

- "En otras palabras, cada elemento tiene una onda o partícula correspondiente" – comentó Gerardo – "Pero, ¿si el Núcleo del Caos es el que crea y mantiene todo, que es lo que crea y mantiene la "inexistencia"?

- "Ese seria el Núcleo de la Nada" – dijo Kouin con amargura – "Y no puedo decirte su nombre por ahora, ya que es parte de lo que voy a explicar cuando tus amigos recuperen sus recuerdos" –

- "Esta bien, entiendo" – dijo Gerardo – "Y regresando a la conversación previa, bueno, mi universo tiene una cantidad teóricamente infinita de partículas y ondas de toda clase de longitudes y frecuencias, pero no están organizadas del mismo modo que el universo Dragoniano. Más bien, reciben nombres dependiendo del tamaño que tengan, de su polaridad eléctrica y su función en el contexto del microcosmos. Por cierto, ¿que diferencias hay en cuanto a poder o eficacia cuando los Dragonianos recitan los hechizos o los hilan en una canción?" –

- "Es bastante simple," - explicó Kouin - "Cuando se recita, el poder de un hechizo es regular si se usa el Dragoniano Común. En cambio, cuando se recita usando Dragoniano Ceremonial, el poder se multiplica por diez debido a que ese idioma permite enviar ondas de sentimientos más densas y además permite comunicarse directamente con los Núcleos sin que ellos tengan que reinterpretar esas emociones de otro idioma o dialecto. Y si a eso le añades usar canciones para ejecutar los hechizos, el poder se triplica debido a que las melodías y patrones rítmicos permiten transmitir mas emociones en un instante que solo decir las palabras sin ninguna clase de acompañamiento. Otra diferencia es la velocidad: cantar resulta más complicado porque debes crear la canción y la letra para ello; y el Dragoniano Ceremonial es más complicado y lento de pronunciar que el Dragoniano Común" -

- "Hmm, entiendo. Ese mundo y todo lo que tienen en el si que es interesante" - dijo Gerardo entusiasmado.

- "La ciencia de tu mundo suena muy interesante también" – se rio Kouin – "Supongo que te suena aburrida porque ya estas acostumbrado a ella" –

- "Algo así" – se rio Gerardo – "No seré un especialista en física ni mecánica cuántica; y le tendré terror a los números, pero el funcionamiento de mi universo siempre ha sido un punto de gran interés para mí; y por eso lo he estudiado desde que era pequeño, leyendo libros de todo tipo" –

- "Hehe, realmente tienes madera de Investigador y de Erudito" – dijo Kouin mientras hacía desaparecer las luces que había dibujado – "De hecho, si vivieras en Dragonia, no me sorprendería nada que ya hubieses recibido una beca de parte de la familia real para estudiar una de esas carreras" –

- "Adivino, ¿una consiste en investigación teórica mientras que la otra pone esas teorías en práctica?" – preguntó Gerardo. Kouin le asintió – "Hmm, realmente suena como algo a lo que me gustaría dedicarme" –

- "Hehe, realmente eres similar a una persona de ese mundo" – dijo Kouin con cierta nostalgia – "Aunque éramos enemigos, de vez en cuando solíamos encontrarnos para intercambiar información e investigaciones" –

- "Me imagino que eran enemigos por el hecho de que eres aliado de Tenebross. Pero, ¿no usaban esas ocasiones para tratar de sacarse información mutuamente?" – preguntó Gerardo extrañado.

- "No, ya que hicimos una tregua para eso; y acordamos no atacarnos ni espiarnos mutuamente durante dichas reuniones" – dijo Kouin con seriedad – "Además, yo usaba un hechizo especial para que ni Tenebross ni sus amigos usasen trucos de espionaje ni nada similar" –

- "Pero ¿por qué no usas nada de eso aquí?" – preguntó Gerardo extrañado – "Ya que siempre he tenido la desagradable sensación de que nos vigilan" –

- "Eso se debe a que en este mundo, ese hechizo no funciona" – dijo Kouin con amargura – "Además, Naraku tiene un poder de espionaje cuyos principios aun no entiendo por completo; y por eso no he podido desarrollar un método eficaz para impedirlo" –

- "Hmm, te refieres al espejo que Kanna lleva encima" – dijo Gerardo pensativamente – "¿Y que sucedió con esa persona?" –

- "…Está muerto…" – dijo Kouin con tristeza – "Desgraciadamente, cayó en una trampa que le puso Tenebross; y esto causó que se corrompiera a si mismo con el poder de las Sombras. Debido a esto, terminó matando a sus propios amigos, novia y hermana; y cuando recuperó la cordura y vio la atrocidad que había cometido, no pudo soportar el dolor y se apuñaló a si mismo con su espada… Y yo tuve el horror de ver todo eso porque Tenebross se lo mostró a todos sus monstruos mientras se jactaba de su victoria…" –

- "Santo Dios… que horror…" – dijo Gerardo mirando al suelo, horrorizado de haber escuchado eso.

- "Lo sé… realmente fue horrible…" – dijo Kouin con tristeza – "Se que éramos enemigos y estábamos destinados a matarnos el uno al otro en algún momento, pero no deseaba que las cosas terminasen así…" –

- "Muertes horribles y crueles son pasarse de la raya, ¿no es así?" – preguntó Gerardo.

- "Exactamente. Si tengo que eliminar a alguien, prefiero hacerlo de un modo rápido y que no cause mucho sufrimiento" – dijo Kouin. Gerardo notó que ambos parecían compartir el mismo código moral – "Ver sufrir a mis víctimas solo hace las cosas mucho peores. Y la cara que él tenía cuando se suicidó es algo que aún me causa pesadillas… de hecho, me provoca ganas de llorar por la tristeza y horror cada vez que la recuerdo…" –

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos…

- "Al menos ya has cambiado de bando; y vas a ayudarnos a evitar que más incidentes horribles como ese se repitan" – le dijo Gerardo poniéndole una mano en el hombro – "Mientras este en nuestro poder, haremos todo lo que sea posible para detener a Tenebross. Eso lo juro por mi vida" -

Mientras tanto, Tenebross estaba hecho toda una fiera: había destruido las pocas decoraciones que habían alrededor; y se había puesto agresivo hasta tal punto que Naraku tuvo que encerrarse en su barrera para no recibir daños de todos los golpes y ataques que estaba soltando a lo loco.

- "¡MALDITO KOUIN!" – gritó como un desaforado – "¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARME ASÍ! ¿¡CÓMO!" –

- "Hmm, por lo que veo el que una de tus criaturas te haya traicionado te afectó profundamente" – se burló Naraku – "Si alguna de las mías lo hubiese hecho, ya la hubiese exterminado por su desobediencia" -

- "¡NO ERA CUALQUIER CRIATURA!" – gritó Tenebross soltando un odio indescriptible con cada sílaba – "¡ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR, TANTO QUE HICE POR ÉL! ¿¡Y ASÍ ME PAGA!" –

- "Hmph, no me digas que no tienes poder sobre él" – se burló Naraku de nuevo.

Tenebross le lanzó un gran rayo de sombras desde su espejo, el cual no llegó a hacer contacto con Naraku debido a la barrera. El mismo Tenebross ya sabía que esto pasaría, pero necesitaba algo para descargar su rabia.

- "Deberías controlar ese temperamento tuyo" – se rió Naraku – "A este paso vas a terminar matándote a ti mismo" –

- "Cierra esa mugrienta boca tuya…" – rugió Tenebross algo más calmado – "Y respecto a lo que preguntaste, no, él era el único de mis generales sobre el que no tengo control de ninguna clase, pero ya ajustaré cuentas con él cuando nos volvamos a encontrar" –

- "En ese caso, mejor nos movemos" – sugirió Naraku – "Seguramente ese traidor ya les estará dando la ubicación de nuestro escondite" –

- "Eres un cobarde imbécil" – le dijo Tenebross – "Los esperaremos aquí; y les plantaremos cara. Quiero exterminarlos personalmente…" –

- "Como gustes, pero es muy probable que termines lamentando esa decisión después" – dijo Naraku con una sonrisa contrahecha.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miko, Yasha y Gabriela ya se habían cansado de jugar y decidieron regresar a la cabaña de Kaede con los otros. Una vez allí se sorprendieron de ver a Gerardo practicando con su espada y a Kouin observando el sol poniente con cierta melancolía.

- "¡Onii-chan!" – le djo Gabriela a su hermano mientras se iban acercando – "¡Hemos vuelto!" –

- "¡Ah, bienvenidos de vuelta!" – dijo mientras dejaba su práctica de esgrima y guardaba su espada y escudo – "¿Cómo la pasaron hoy?" –

- "¡Muy bien!" – contestó Kagome – "¡Gabriela-nee nos enseñó un juego llamado voleibol; y nos contó sobre el último viaje que hicieron!" –

- "¡Sí!" – dijo Inuyasha emocionado – "¡De como entraron a ese volcán y derrotaron a un monstruo de fuego en una cueva llena de lava, calor y cosas así!" –

- "Ehehe, sí, pero fue muy duro…" – respondió él algo avergonzado – "Si no fuera por Miroku y Sango, seguramente no habríamos podido hacerlo" –

- "Hehe, mejor no exageremos mucho" – dijo Yasha riéndose de la expresión azorada de Gerardo – "De todas formas, creo que Kaede-obaasan ya habrá vuelto, así que deberíamos ir a saludarla" –

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo; y entraron en la cabaña a tropel. Una vez allí, los recibieron Miroku, Sango y Kaede.

- "¡Hola a todos!" – los recibió Kaede – "¿Pasaron una tarde agradable?" –

- "¡Si, y mucho!" – dijo Kagome alegremente – "Aunque me pareció extraño que no fueras a buscarnos para entrenar, Kaede-obaasan" –

- "Decidí que era mejor que ustedes pasaran un día divirtiéndose, para variar" – dijo mientras se reía – "De cualquier modo, dentro de un rato comenzaremos a preparar la cena" –

- "Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?" – preguntó Yasha – "No creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer ahora que está oscureciendo" –

- "¿Bromeas, Yasha?" – preguntó Miko – "Al menos podríamos ir a ver el atardecer; y la aparición de las primeras estrellas" –

- "Bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer por ahora" – dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos – "Así que vayamos adelante" –

- "Aunque antes, ¿no quieren que les cuente una historia?" – preguntó Gerardo, recordando que tenía ese asunto pendiente desde su viaje a Ryuusei – 'Aunque lástima que ni Rin ni Kikyou se encuentren aquí para oírla' –

- "Bueno, está bien" – dijo Kagome emocionada por saber que clase de historia les contaría.

- "Aunque me pregunto que clase de historia irás a contarnos, Gerardo-nii" – dijo Inuyasha acercándose a él – "Gabriela-nee ya nos dijo sobre su último viaje" –

- "Lo sé, aunque hay otra historia que quiero contarles, que es del lugar del que venimos" – le sonrió a Inuyasha; y luego les guiñó el ojo a los demás.

- "Será interesante escucharla entonces" – dijo Kaede comprendiendo que significaba aquel gesto.

- "¡Bueno, vamos a oírla entonces!" – dijo Yasha mientras él y los demás niños se sentaban frente a él.

- "De acuerdo, déjenme comenzarla" – dijo para luego aclarar su garganta – "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana en la que las hadas habitaban los bosques y los dragones volaban por los cielos, había un pequeño reino.

Este reino era gobernado por una gentil y hermosa reina; y un fuerte y sabio rey.

Sin embargo, los días de paz de los que gozaban pronto llegaron a su final cuando un gran y maligno demonio de hielo apareció y cubrió con su gélido manto a todo el reino. Los caballeros y guerreros más fuertes y valientes del reino pelearon con toda su fuerza durante muchos días y noches, pero al final nada pudieron hacer contra esta maligna amenaza. Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía perdido, un gran y hermoso dragón dorado descendió de los cielos y enfrentó al demonio. Ambos pelearon durante muchos días y muchas noches, hasta que al final, el demonio fue vencido; y el reino salvado. Sin embargo, el dragón desapareció poco después; y descubrieron que la reina había caído en un profundo sueño del que nadie pudo hacerla despertar.

El rey cayó en una profunda tristeza por esto; y tuvo que criar a su pequeño hijo, el príncipe, el cual era apenas un bebé cuando el demonio apareció, haciéndole creer que su madre había muerto poco después de que él había nacido. Así pasaron los años; y el reino regresó a su antigua paz. Varios años después, cuando llegó el décimo cumpleaños del príncipe, el descubrió a su padre, el rey, yendo a una torre prohibida durante la noche; y lleno de curiosidad, decidió seguirlo. Una vez allí, vio por primera vez a su madre, aún sumida en su interminable sueño; pero antes de que su padre pudiera explicarle lo que pasaba, el castillo fue atacado por un malvado hechicero que había venido a robar la corona del rey. El hechicero puso a dormir al rey con su magia; y aunque el príncipe luchó todo lo que pudo, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, el príncipe partió hacia el castillo del hechicero para recuperar la corona; y en el camino se le unieron una pequeña bruja que vivía en un bosque cercano; y un valiente caballero que vestía una armadura blanca. Juntos lograron derrotar al malvado hechicero y a sus sirvientes; y recuperar la corona. Poco después, el rey le explicó todo sobre lo que le había pasado a su madre diez años antes; y le dijo que le daba permiso de buscar un modo de revivir a su madre. Así que el príncipe, junto a sus amigos, comenzaron un largo viaje que los llevó a profundas cuevas, a una isla desierta, a una ciudad que flotaba en los cielos; e incluso al mismo mundo de los muertos para recuperar el alma de su madre. El malvado hechicero también decidió ayudarlos, conmovido por esta noble misión; y les prestó toda su ayuda, a pesar de que seguía odiando al príncipe y a su padre. Sin embargo, estos intentos de liberar el alma de la reina terminaron trayendo al demonio de hielo de vuelta a la vida, por lo cual, después de mucho llorar en arrepentimiento; el príncipe recuperó su valor; y con la ayuda de sus amigos se aventuró a las heladas tierras del norte, descubriendo que su madre era en realidad el dragón que había salvado al reino hacía diez años; revelando sus propios poderes ocultos; y derrotando al demonio de hielo de una vez por todas. Tras estas duras batallas, el príncipe y su madre se abrazaron por primera vez; todo el reino festejó el regreso de su reina; y regresó la paz y harmonía. El fin" –

Tan pronto como Gerardo terminó de relatar la historia (la cual había estado acompañada por cambios de tono de voz, gestos con las manos y alteraciones de todo tipo en las expresiones de su cara), todos los allí presentes le dieron un aplauso.

- "¡Fue una historia muy bonita, Gerardo-nii!" – dijo Kagome.

- "¡Ya tenía tiempo queriendo escuchar otra de tus historias!" – dijo Inuyasha.

- "No era broma cuando dijeron que era como un cuento de hadas" – dijo Yasha.

- "Conque esa era la historia que querías contar entonces" – dijo Shippou.

- "Estuvo muy buena," – dijo Miko – "Extrañaba escuchar ese tipo de historias desde que vinimos aquí" –

- "Sí, aunque las historias que nos contaban mamá y el abuelo no se parecían en nada a estas" – se rió Kagome – "Más que todo eran cosas como la princesa que había nacido en un bambú y regresaba a la luna; o la de los amantes que se encuentran entre las estrellas" –

- "Entonces, ¿vamos a mirar las estrellas ahora?" – sugirió Yasha para evitar que la conversación tomase un rumbo peligroso.

- "De acuerdo, ya debe haber oscurecido lo suficiente como para verlas" – dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como Kaede removía la olla que estaba en el centro de la cabaña para preparar el estofado que cenarían.

- "Solo no se alejen demasiado de la cabaña, ¿de acuerdo?" – les dijo Kaede con un dejo de seriedad en la voz.

- "¡De acuerdo!" – y salieron caminando mientras conversaban animadamente entre sí acerca de la historia.

- "Así que esa era la historia que nos querías contar entonces, ¿no Gerardo-kun?" – le preguntó Kaede con una sonrisa mientras seguía removiendo la olla.

- "Sí, esa misma era" – asintió él con una ligera expresión de tristeza – "De hecho, estaba pensando que me da cierta lástima que Rin y Kikyou no hubiesen podido oírla" –

- "De cualquier modo a mi hermana no le gustan mucho ese tipo de relatos" – dijo Kaede como para que no se preocupara – "Y fue muy bueno de tu parte que les hubieses relatado eso para entretenerlos" –

- "Sí, es que pensé que tocar la flauta no sería suficiente; y además no creo que puedan entender ninguno de los libros que me traje" –

En ese momento, entraron Sango y Miroku. Parecía que habían estando pasándola bien dondequiera que hubiesen estado hasta ese momento.

- "Buenas noches a ambos" – los saludó Gerardo con una sonrisa – "Según parece, tuvieron una buena velada" –

- "Algo así," – coincidió Sango – "De hecho estuvimos surcando los cielos cercanos a ver si encontrábamos algo extraño, pero no vimos nada fuera de lo común" –

- "¿No que iban a tomarse el día de hoy para descansar?" – preguntó Gerardo con la extrañeza impresa en el rostro.

- "Bueno, nuestro pequeño vuelo también pudo haberse considerado como un descanso en sí mismo" – dijo Miroku sonriente – "Hay veces que el mejor modo de relajarse es simplemente volar entre las nubes y meditar en la tranquilidad de las alturas" –

- "Como digan" – suspiró Gerardo. Tan pronto como la cena estuvo lista, llamaron a los niños y les dijeron que vinieran a comer para luego irse a dormir.

Durante esa noche, Kagome tuvo un sueño muy extraño: estaba ella sola flotando sobre un vacío de oscuridad; y frente a ella estaba una niña idéntica a ella, acurrucada en posición fetal y llorando desconsoladamente…

- "Hola" – saludó Kagome a la niña mientras se acercaba a ella con preocupación – "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?" –

- "Porque…" – sollozó haciendo grandes esfuerzos: parecía que había estado llorando por largo tiempo porque su voz se escuchaba ronca y seca – "Porque… mi hermana me odia… la persona a la que amo quiere a alguien más… y mis amigos y familia están muertos…" –

- "¿Huh?" – se extrañó Kagome – "¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura de eso?" –

- "Sí…" – dijo la niña todavía sollozando – "Vi todo… eso… y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…" –

Y se desplomó sobre el suelo, llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Kagome se inclinó al lado de ella; la ayudó a incorporarse y le dio un abrazo para intentar consolarla.

- "Ya, ya, vamos, vamos" – dijo mientras le daba palmadas suavemente en la espalda – "Todo eso fue seguro solo una pesadilla, un mal sueño" –

- "Pero… pero…" – dijo la niña, aunque sus sollozos habían empezado a disminuir en intensidad. Kagome se separó un poco de ella; y la miró al rostro.

- "Todas esas cosas malas no pudieron haber pasado así, al mismo tiempo, ¿no?" – le dijo amablemente mientras le sonreía, se ponía en pie; y le extendía su mano – "Es por eso que debe ser solo una pesadilla. Así que vamos, levántate; y vayamos a verlos. Estoy segura de que están bien" –

- "Sí… puede que… no, estoy segura de que tienes razón…" – dijo la niña mientras tomaba la mano que Kagome le había ofrecido; y la usaba como apoyo para levantarse – "Gracias… Kagome…" –

- "¿Huh?" – se extrañó Kagome al ver como la niña sabía su nombre – "¿Cómo me conoces?" –

- "Eso no es importante…" – dijo la otra niña mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro y le mostraba una sonrisa sincera. Luego, empezó a brillar intensamente – "Gracias por salvarme… de todo ese dolor…" –

Y luego se desvaneció.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha estaba teniendo un sueño bastante similar en el que se había encontrado flotando en medio de la oscuridad, frente a frente con un niño idéntico a sí mismo. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Yasha, pero el niño no respondió cuando lo llamó por ese nombre; y simplemente se quedó mirándose las manos mientras lloraba con una mirada llena de horror.

- "Yo los maté… yo los maté…" – se repetía incesantemente mientras no paraba de mirarse las manos.

- "Vamos, ¿qué te pasa?" – preguntó Inuyasha con irritación mientras veía al otro niño actuando como un zombi – "Deja de actuar como un idiota y levántate" –

El otro instantáneamente reaccionó y se levantó de golpe.

- "¿¡A quién le llamas idiota, imbécil!" – le gritó el otro niño – "¡Tú no sabes nada sobre lo que es perder a todos los que estimas por haberlos matado con tus propias manos!" –

Inuyasha en ese momento le soltó un buen golpe en la cara:

- "¡Dejate de ridiculeces!" – le rugió – "¡Ya tuve suficiente con perder a mi madre como para que alguien como tú venga a darme excusas! ¡Además, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que de verdad están muertos y no fue solo un mal sueño!" –

El otro niño en ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe, se volteó a mirar la oscuridad; y al parecer, entendió todo…

- "Un… mal sueño… si, eso debió haber sido…" – dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse, pero no como un lunático: más bien era una risa de alegría y alivio – "Si, creo que tienes razón…" –

- "Claro que la tengo," – dijo Inuyasha colocándose las manos en la cintura y sonriendo con satisfacción – "Ahora deberías ir y regresar con tus amigos, seguro que te extrañan mucho" –

- "Si, creo que te debería dar las gracias… Hasta luego" – y en ese momento, el niño desapareció en medio de un destello de luz.

Tan pronto como sus contrapartes hubieron desaparecido en sus sueños, Kagome e Inuyasha se despertaron al mismo tiempo; y después de mirar sus alrededores en total confusión, se miraron el uno al otro:

- "¿Kagome, sucede algo?" – le preguntó Inuyasha con preocupación al notar que él y ella eran los únicos que estaban despiertos: afuera aún estaba oscuro; y los demás seguían profundamente dormidos.

- "Sí, acabo de tener un sueño muy extraño…" – dijo recordando lo que había visto antes de despertarse – "Vi a una niña que era idéntica a mí; y estaba llorando porque había visto cosas horribles…" –

- "Yo soñé algo parecido…" – dijo Inuyasha mirándola con extrañeza – "Un niño igual a mí estaba de rodillas en el piso mientras lloraba y se miraba sus manos…" –

- "¿Huh? ¿De verdad?" – le preguntó Kagome – "¿Y qué hiciste al respecto?" –

- "Lo único que se me ocurrió," – dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros – "Hacerlo enfadar para que saliera de ese estado y luego darle un golpe para que se recuperara" –

- "¿No crees que eso fue algo brusco?" – le preguntó Kagome mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos – "Yo por otra parte abracé a la niña, la consolé; y la ayudé a levantarse de nuevo" –

- "Es que eres muy amable, Kagome" – dijo Inuyasha mientras se ruborizaba – "Recuerda que yo no tengo mucho tacto que digamos para tratar con los demás" –

- "Está bien, no te preocupes" – dijo Kagome riéndose al ver la cara de vergüenza de Inuyasha – "Aunque me extraña mucho que hayamos tenido sueños tan parecidos… ¿Qué podría significar?" –

- "Será mejor que le preguntemos a Gerardo-nii y a Kaede-obaasan mañana" – sugirió Inuyasha sonriendo – "Estoy seguro de que ellos sabrán de que se trata" –

- "De acuerdo" – coincidió Kagome para luego acomodarse de nuevo en el futon sobre el que había estado sentada – "Que tengas buenas noches, Inuyasha" –

- "Tu también, Kagome" – le deseó mientras se metía de nuevo en su futon; y al cabo de un rato, ambos habían vuelto a dormirse profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaron a Kaede y a Gerardo, los cuales estaban haciendo algunas tareas: Kaede estaba recogiendo los tazones y cuencos que habían usado para comer mientras que Gerardo estaba ultimando el equipaje que pensaba que él y Gabriela tendrían que utilizar dentro de poco tiempo. Por otro lado, Gabriela, Miko y Yasha estaban conversando algunas cosas sobre sus respectivas habilidades especiales, mientras que el resto del grupo estaba ultimando sus armas o haciendo preparativos para el viaje.

- "Gerardo-nii, Kaede-obaasan," – se dirigió Kagome a ambos – "Hay algo que Inuyasha y yo queremos preguntarles" –

- "Hmm, ¿Qué cosa?" – preguntó Gerardo mientras quitaba la mirada de los objetos que estaba revisando en su Dragtemn para mirar a ambos niños.

- "Es que anoche tuvimos un sueño muy extraño…" – dijo Inuyasha, para luego contar los sueños que él y Kagome habían tenido la noche anterior.

- "Ya veo," – dijo Kaede pensativamente después de que habían terminado de escuchar el relato, para luego poner una excusa que sirviese para que ellos mismos desellasen sus memorias usando los medallones, cuyas joyas ya estaban brillando como antes del incidente del Espejo de las Tinieblas – "De seguro tiene algo que ver con sus poderes, los cuales están parcialmente sellados por los medallones que llevan al cuello" -

- "¿Huh? ¿Esto?" – preguntó Kagome sacándolo del cuello de su kosode y examinándolo, dándose cuenta de que tenía una aguja que apuntaba hacia una posición que decía 'Sellado'. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo mismo inmediatamente después.

- "Así es" – dijo Gerardo con una sonrisa – "Traten de ponerlos donde dice 'Separación'. Eso romperá el sello" –

- "Muy bien, Gerardo-nii," – dijo Inuyasha mientras él y Kagome sonreían. Así pues, ambos movieron los diales de sus respectivos medallones de vuelta a la posición de Separación; y acto seguido, sus ojos titilaron por un momento; y sus sonrisas fueron remplazadas por caras de tristeza.

- "Puede que estemos preguntándoles esto demasiado seguido," – dijo Gabriela mientras ella, Miko y Yasha se acercaban a ellos – "¿Pero están bien?" –

- "Sí, sí lo estamos," – dijo Kagome con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – "Es solo que después del día que estuvimos con la memoria sellada; y de haber hablado con nosotros mismos en ese estado en nuestros sueños me siento algo rara, por no decir que aún estoy algo sacudida por lo que vimos en ese horrendo espejo" –

- "Aún no puedo creer que hubiese caído tan fácilmente en una ilusión como esa…" – dijo Inuyasha enojado consigo mismo.

- "Tampoco es que hubiese sido culpa tuya" – le dijo Miroku comprensivamente – "De acuerdo a lo que Kouin nos dijo, es imposible no caer en esas pesadillas" –

- "Y creo que ahora que sus amigos han tenido sus recuerdos desellados, es un buen momento para explicar todo al respecto" – dijo Kouin adelantándose y poniéndose en el centro de la cabaña para que todos pudiesen verlo y escucharlo – "Ustedes me conocen como Kouin, pero ese es solo el nombre que tomé al venir a este mundo: en Dragonia mi nombre era Yallusyert; y cuando aún era un Dragoniano, mi nombre era Feltes Lysfelt" –

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso de cuando aún eras Dragoniano?" – preguntó Gerardo con interés.

- "Sería "cuando era humano" si ustedes lo dijeran. Actualmente soy solo una criatura que se mantiene viva por una versión corrupta de la esencia del Núcleo de la Luz, o en otras palabras, de Illyusea" –explicó Kouin.

- "Entonces, ¿tú no eres un mero monstruo como los demás a los que hemos vencido?" – preguntó Yasha atónito.

- "Así es: los otros cinco generales que Tenebross creó eran solo esencias corrompidas de cada uno de los elementos a los cuales el creó y dio forma" – explicó Kouin con tristeza – "Cuando yo aún era dragoniano, yo solía trabajar con Tenebross; y éramos los mejores amigos" –

- "¿¡Tenebross también fue dragoniano!" – preguntó Gabriela espantada de que un ser tan maligno hubiese podido haber sido un dragoniano, o dicho de otro modo, la versión de Dragonia de los humanos.

- "Así es: su nombre original era Tenebross Lusyabrirt; y en su tiempo fue considerado como uno de los más grandes Investigadores que Dragonia haya tenido el privilegio de haber engendrado" – dijo Kouin con arrepentimiento – "Inicialmente, sus investigaciones estaban enfocadas a mejorar la vida de todos aquellos que vivían en Dragonia; y gracias a él, las teorías de muchas de las cosas que los Dragonianos disfrutan actualmente, como los Dragtemn y los Cristales Seirei fueron producidos" – dijo mientras señalaba a los cristales que llevaban Gabriela y Gerardo alrededor de sus cuellos; y a los relojes que todos ellos llevaban en sus muñecas.

- "Pero si él solía ser una persona tan bondadosa, ¿qué le hizo volverse un ser tan maligno?" – preguntó Sango anonadada.

- "Voy a llegar a eso en un momento" – le dijo Kouin mientras hacía gestos con la mano para que esperase un poco – "Durante varios años, Tenebross y yo trabajamos juntos en esas teorías y en muchas otras cosas para mejorar la vida de los Dragonianos. Sin embargo, esos años de felicidad y paz llegaron a un horrendo final cuando el rey Krelios Pyraze Drackma asumió el trono. Krelios terminó siendo un verdadero tirano; y bajo su despótico gobierno, el lideró guerras para arrebatarle a todas las demás tierras de Dragonia su autonomía y gobernarlas bajo su cetro desde la vieja capital de Seleila. De hecho, el también instauró las crueles políticas de esclavizar a aquellos que habían nacido sin el don de usar magia y de tratar a aquellos nacidos bajo el elemento de la Oscuridad como si fuesen animales. Sobra decir que esto causó un profundo shock y malestar entre los Dragonianos. Ahora bien, en esos tiempos, Krelios nos contrató a Tenebross y a mí para investigar y desarrollar artefactos, pero terminaron siendo totalmente lo contrario para lo que nos volvimos Investigador y Erudito: nos ordenó desarrollar armas, artefactos de tortura; e instrumentos de exterminio, todo para eliminar a todos aquellos que se opusieran a su poder" –

- "La Era Oscura de Dragonia, definitivamente…" – dijo Gerardo viendo al suelo con espanto, escuchando como el hermoso mundo que había visto en sus sueños y que había vislumbrado gracias a los Dioses Dragón durante un tiempo fue un verdadero infierno. Los demás estaban aterrados de forma similar.

- "Supongo que eso debió haber calado profundamente en tu corazón y en el de Tenebross, ¿correcto?" – preguntó Miroku cortés pero seriamente.

- "Así es," – dijo Kouin mostrando una cara de profunda tristeza y decepción – "A ambos nos pesó horriblemente el tener que crear esos horribles artefactos; y no teníamos más opción porque de lo contrario nos habría costado la vida a nosotros y a nuestras familias. Finalmente, cuando creamos la más terrible de nuestras invenciones: el Espejo de las Tinieblas," – todos temblaron ante la mención de ese diabólico artefacto – "Tenebross finalmente alcanzó el punto del colapso; y cayó en llanto preguntándose porque el mundo tenía que ser tan horrendo; porque la gente tenía que ser tan maldita… Traté de ir hasta él para consolarlo, pero en ese entonces, fuimos envueltos por una aura negra… y él nos habló…" –

- "¿Él?" – preguntó Shippou extrañado.

- "Sí… aquél que pensábamos que solo existía en leyendas y mitos… el ser del que siempre nos habían advertido que nos cuidáramos porque quería destruirlo todo… la encarnación de la Nada… Caellicauts…" –

A pesar de que nunca antes habían escuchado ese nombre, todos sintieron un escalofrío y temblaron cuando Kouin terminó de pronunciarlo.

- "¿Ese es el nombre del Núcleo de la Nada?" – preguntó Gerardo con temor, ante lo cual Kouin le asintió con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

- "¿Y qué sucedió entonces?" – preguntó Kaede. Tanto ella como todos los demás estaban a la expectativa del resto del relato.

- "Bueno… Caellicauts nos dijo que había simpatizado con nuestros sentimientos de tristeza y desesperación; y que quería ayudarnos… Nos dijo que a cambio de servirles de contenedor a su voluntad, nos daría el poder que necesitábamos para cambiar el mundo a nuestro antojo, inclusive deponer al rey y restaurar la paz a Dragonia… yo me rehusé, diciendo que no seguiría nunca a nadie que no fuese Tenebross. Por otra parte, Tenebross aceptó y entregó su alma y su cuerpo a Caellicauts, convirtiéndose en la criatura cruel y despiadada que todos ustedes conocen ahora. Sin embargo, todo eso fue para nada, ya que el rey murió poco después en el terremoto que destruyó Seleila, ya que la Sacerdotisa del Dragón de entonces, Lilia Illyusa Drackma, que también resultó ser su primera hija, estaba horriblemente decepcionada y entristecida con las obras de su padre; y usando sus poderes, le pidió a los Dioses Dragón en persona que libraran al mundo de esta pesadilla. Los Dioses Dragón también estaban enfurecidos al ver la burla que Krelios había hecho de su mundo; y por ello, decidieron consentir a mostrarle a los Dragonianos las consecuencias de desobedecer las leyes bajo las que fuimos creados: ocasionaron un gran terremoto que destruyó la capital real de ese entonces, Seleila; y causó la pérdida de miles de vidas" –

- "En otras palabras, hicieron ese trato con una entidad maligna para nada…" – dijo Miko compadeciéndose de él.

- "Así es; y peor aún, nos terminamos convirtiendo en una amenaza. Tenebross quedó totalmente poseído por la voluntad de Caellicauts; y ambos comenzamos a sembrar caos, destrucción y ruina por toda Dragonia; y debido a eso, los Dioses Dragón decidieron intervenir. Lucharon fieramente contra nosotros en la cima de la montaña más alta del planeta; y aunque yo caí al poco rato de iniciada la lucha, no pudieron derrotar a Tenebross por estar consumido por una voluntad mucho más poderosa que todos ellos. Por ello, decidieron sellarlo dentro de un cristal y luego esparcir sus piezas por todas partes a fin de que nadie pudiera resucitarlo. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar que yo guardase su alma dentro de un espejo para evitar que lo sellasen totalmente, así que en cierto modo, yo también soy responsable de todo esto; y lo lamento profundamente…" –

- "¿Y a todas estas, por qué decidiste abandonar a Tenebross y unirte a nosotros?" – preguntó Inuyasha lleno de sospechas después de haber escuchado ese relato.

- "Bueno, como acaban de escuchar, por muchos años serví a Tenebross fielmente, inclusive hasta el punto de ser el responsable directo de su regreso a Dragonia y de su llegada a este mundo. Sin embargo, cuando Caellicauts se apoderó de su cuerpo y alma, hicimos la solemne promesa de que jamás usaríamos el Espejo de las Tinieblas por ningún motivo; pasase lo que pasase. Sin embargo, él rompió esa confianza al haber utilizado ese espejo maldito contra ustedes. Cuando vi lo que él les había hecho; y la forma tan horrible en la que hizo morir a aquellos que se le opusieron en Dragonia, me di cuenta de hasta que punto había caído; y decidí rebelarme contra él y servirles de ayuda, no solo para derrotarlo; sino también para expiarme del gran pecado que he cometido" –

- "Entiendo, llevas una gran carga sobre tus hombros" – dijo Gerardo comprensivamente – "Pero, ¿qué sucedió con sus familias? Al fin y al cabo, ellos fueron parte de la razón por la que tuvieron que crear ese artefacto maldito que llevó a Tenebross a caer en las tentaciones de Caellicauts" –

- "Ellos sobrevivieron, afortunadamente; y pudieron reubicarse en Soleila junto con los otros refugiados del desastre" – suspiró Kouin – "Sin embargo, Tenebross y yo fuimos considerados como si estuviésemos muertos; y no me sorprende, a decir verdad. Realmente las personas que éramos antes de esa transformación murieron en ese momento. A pesar de todo, me alegré mucho de que estuvieran a salvo, aunque tuviésemos que eliminarlos luego con el resto de Dragonia" –

- "Hablando de una existencia difícil…" – suspiró Gerardo con tristeza.

- "Dejando eso de lado, ¿sabes en que lugar se encuentran escondidos Naraku y Tenebross actualmente?" – preguntó Miroku para interrumpir esa parte deprimente de la conversación; y ver si Kouin podía darles información de utilidad.

- "¿Pero no rompería eso el pacto que tenías con la persona que me dijiste ayer?" – preguntó Gerardo escandalizado. Los demás se sorprendieron al verlo así.

- "No, ya que ese pacto murió con esa persona" – dijo como para que no se preocupara. Luego, se volteó a mirar a Miroku para responder la pregunta que le había hecho – "Y respecto a su pregunta, Houshi-sama, sí, lo sé; y si gustan, puedo llevarlos allí cuando quieran. Sin embargo, debo advertirles que es mejor que se preparen antes, ya que lo más probable es que les espere una lucha a muerte; y una vez que estemos allá ya no podrán regresar hasta que lo derroten; si es que logran vencerlo" –

- "Entendido," – dijo Sango con decisión – "Danos un par de horas; y haremos todos los preparativos necesarios" –

- "De acuerdo" – asintió Kouin al ver como todos mostraban su conformidad con el tiempo que Sango había propuesto. Kagome e Inuyasha primero usaron los medallones para volver a juntarse con Miko y Yasha para regresar a sus edades normales; y luego, empezaron con los preparativos. Este pequeño período de tiempo lo usaron para darle preparativos de último minuto a sus armamentos; para preparar algunas estrategias de batalla; y finalmente, para rezar por su victoria en la batalla contra Tenebross y Naraku, mientras le pedían a sus seres queridos que les dieran fuerza en esta hora crucial. Sin embargo, Kagome, Miko, Gerardo y Gabriela, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaban ver a sus respectivas familias; se abstuvieron de ir a verlos; ya que podría resultar altamente posible que no quisieran que ellos resultaran lastimados y les hicieran imposible que participaran en esta batalla. Gerardo también les dio las explicaciones de porque se había escandalizado tanto; y los demás comprendieron en cuanto les comentó sobre la tregua que había entre él y los antiguos enemigos de Tenebross, aunque Inuyasha estuvo a punto de reñirle porque pensó que podría haber echado a perder sus oportunidades de dar con Tenebross y Naraku.

Una vez que terminaron con todos sus preparativos, ellos y Kouin se encontraron enfrente del Pozo Devorador de Huesos; y allí, Kouin les dio una última advertencia:

- "Ya que están listos, permítanme preguntarles algo: es muy posible que esta sea su última batalla; y es altamente probable también que terminen gravemente heridos o inclusive mueran" – les dijo en tono de gravedad – "Aun así, ¿están dispuestos a continuar?" -

- "No estaríamos aquí de lo contrario" – dijo Kagome decidida.

- "Así es, oneesan" – dijo Miko igual de decidida.

- "Exacto, no llegamos tan lejos para echarnos atrás al final" – dijo Gerardo cerrando el puño y llevándolo hacia su pecho.

- "Sí, derrotaremos a esos seres malignos y le llevaremos la paz a nuestros mundos" – dijo Gabriela con entusiasmo.

- "Como servidor de Buda, es mi deber asegurarme de que estas criaturas malignas reciban el castigo que merecen" – dijo Miroku haciendo alarde de su rango como monje.

- "Solo lo dices para ocultar tus intenciones" – le dijo Shippou en tono de burla.

- "En este caso te equivocas, Shippou" – le dijo Sango muy seria – "Puedo percibir que está diciéndolo con sinceridad" –

- "Nii-san, ¿vamos entonces?" – le preguntó Yasha con entusiasmo.

- "Si, es hora de que ajustemos cuentas con Naraku; y también con el bastardo de Tenebross…" – dijo mientras apretaba sus garras levemente para luego abrir su mano.

Kouin vió la determinación que todos estaban emanando; y les sonrió:

- "No esperaba menos de ustedes. Puede que realmente sean los Seirei presagiados por el Epitafio de las Profecías" – dijo mientras se volteaba y alzaba una mano.

- "¿Qué quiso decir con eso de los "Seres"?" - preguntó Shippou confundido. Gerardo se golpeó la frente con la mano ante ese falló de escucha.

- "Dijo "Seirei", y eso significa "Elegido de los Elementos" en Dragoniano Ceremonial" – explicó con irritación.

- "Entonces, ¿somos los elegidos?" – preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

- "No estoy del todo seguro," – dijo Gerardo pensativamente – "Por lo que tengo entendido, los Seirei tienen mucho más poder del que Gabriela y yo hemos manifestado hasta ahora; he incluso se les permite guardar los Núcleos Elementales dentro de sus cuerpos. Pero como pudieron ver, aunque nos encontramos el Núcleo del Agua, Iadlast no nos permitió llevárnoslo, ni tampoco han mencionado nada al respecto" -

Antes de que pudieran decir algún otro comentario, escucharon que Kouin estaba entonando un suave cántico en Dragoniano:

_- "Alt tok, apreio iula purkan dat lusya, paf gaivz kiesba mondour ika" –_

En ese momento, una línea de luz blanca grisácea apareció de la mano que había levantado, la cual empezó a retorcerse hasta formar un cuadro de luz del tamaño de una gran puerta, la cual se llenó completamente de oscuridad tan pronto como estuvo lista. Kouin luego se volteó hacia los demás.

- "El portal está abierto. Podemos entrar tan pronto como ustedes deseen; y personalmente los conduciré hasta el escondite de Tenebross" –

- "Estamos listos, ¡así que llévanos dentro de una buena vez!" – gritó Inuyasha, lo cual los demás contestaron "¡Sí!" a coro. Kouin asintió en silencio, y como había dicho, los condujo hacia el interior de la oscuridad. Por unos momentos no vieron más que la negrura, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se encontraron en un sitio que parecía una gran celda: era una enorme cámara de piedra oscura, aunque se encontraba lo bastante iluminada como para permitir una visibilidad decente. Dentro de este lugar, parados sobre una tarima que parecía más bien una pequeña torre con almenas, se encontraban Naraku y Tenebross. Ambos sonrieron malignamente al ver a los recién llegados.

- "Vaya, vaya, miren a quienes tenemos por aquí" – dijo Tenebross entrecerrando sus malignos ojos rojos con desprecio – "Son el grupo de tarados feudales, el par de pseudo-rei ineptos; y finalmente, el maldito traidor" –

- "¡Cierra la boca, bazofia de sombra!" – le gritó Gerardo con furia mientras desenvainaba sus armas. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- "¡Tenebross-sama…! No… Tenebross…" – le dijo Kouin mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de su antiguo jefe, mientras desenvainaba sus propias armas: un par de largas katanas gemelas – "¡Has ido demasiado lejos! ¡Habíamos jurado que nunca usaríamos ese espejo maldito; y ya hemos causado demasiado dolor y sufrimiento! ¡Para de una vez!" –

Kouin parecía que estaba queriendo hacer reflexionar a Tenebross, dada la larga amistad que ambos habían compartido antes de su maligna transformación; y que incluso él había mantenido fielmente hasta hacía poco. Sin embargo, Tenebross simplemente se rio de él.

- "Eres un iluso estúpido. ¿Realmente crees que el mundo perfecto puede conseguirse sin derramar nada de sangre? ¿Realmente crees que este pútrido mundo y todos los demás que existen pueden realmente tener una posibilidad de salvación? ¡Eres patético!" –

- "Hmmhmhmhm…" – se río Naraku – "Parece que esas palabras que dijiste fueron en vano, idiota de la luz" –

Kouin cerró sus manos con más fuerza alrededor de sus espadas mientras apretaba sus dientes. Todos en el grupo se enfurecieron al escuchar las palabras que Naraku y Tenebross le habían dicho.

- "Si alguien es un traidor aquí, ese eres tú Tenebross" – le dijo Gerardo apuntándole con sus espada – "¿Así es como le pagas a Feltes toda la lealtad que te demostró por tantos años? ¿Así le demuestras aprecio por el hecho de que incluso intentó hacer que recapacitaras? Me das asco… ¡y es hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho!" –

- "¡Feltes te traicionó porque tu mismo rompiste tu propia promesa!" – le gritó Gabriela mientras preparaba una flecha en su arco y apuntaba hacia él – "¡Eso es imperdonable!" –

- "¡Cierren sus mugrientas bocas!" – les gritó Tenebross mientras hacia que se alzaran ondas de sombras desde el piso en el que estaban parados, haciéndolos saltar a todos para esquivarlas – "¡No toleraré más estupideces de parte suya! ¡Es hora de que mueran!" –

Y acto seguido, la sombra de Tenebross salió del espejo y comenzó a lanzar flechas de sombras desde el techo. Gerardo las bloqueó con el escudo e Inuyasha lo hizo con su espada, mientras que Kouin las cortaba y bloqueaba con sus propias espadas, pero los demás tuvieron que esquivarlas para que no fuesen golpeados.

- "Hehe, bonita forma de comenzar una pelea, ¿eh, Inuyasha?" – dijo Naraku mientras flotaba en frente de él, encerrado en su barrera, de modo que nada pudiese golpearlo.

- "¡Ya veremos que te parece esto!" – dijo Inuyasha mientras cambiaba a Separación Especial su medallón, haciendo salir a Yasha con su propia Tessaiga. Ambos usaron la Tessaiga roja al mismo tiempo, creando una onda de energía azul que destruyó la barrera de Naraku.

- "¿¡Qué demonios!" – gritó en shock.

- "¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que eres el único que se ha vuelto más fuerte!" – gritó Yasha.

- "¡Maldito mocoso insolente!" – gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra él, pero en ese momento recibió una serie de ataques en toda la cara: un par de ofudas, el Hiraikotsu de Sango; y un par de flechas sagradas, cortesía de Kagome y Miko. Por lo visto, habían tenido la misma idea que Inuyasha de separarse para tener más poder de fuego.

- "¿Qué sucede Naraku?" – se burló Miko – "¿No tienes intenciones de invocar a tus extensiones, como siempre?" –

- "¡No necesito a esas estúpidas para librarme de ustedes, mocosa!" – le gritó enfurecido.

Por otra parte, después de que esquivaron la lluvia de flechas de sombras, Gerardo elementalizó su espada con el poder del agua, mientras que Gabriela había elementalizado su arco para que sus flechas se cargaran con el poder de la luz y la luna. Kouin no hizo lo mismo porque la luz corrupta simplemente habría curado a Tenebross.

- "Tenebross… espero que algún día me perdones por esto…" – dijo mientras corría hacia él, dejando una estela grisácea, para lanzarle una cuchillada tan rápida como el resplandor de un relámpago – "Issen!"

Tenebross no pudo reaccionar lo bastante rápido como para esquivar ese ataque, y terminó recibiendo la cuchillada en la mitad de su ´cuerpo´, mientras que Kouin solo susurraba "Hyu!" mientras realizaba su ataque. Empezó a gruñir de dolor.

- "¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!" – le gritó mientras usaba su ataque de la garra de sombras, el cual Kouin se apresuró a esquivar. Al momento siguiente, recibió un Mizu no Kizu de parte de Gerardo, y una Hikariya de parte de Gabriela.

- "No creas que esta pelea es solo entre ustedes dos" – le dijo Gerardo triunfante después de que lo impactó la onda de agua y la flecha de luz – "Todos aquí vinimos expresamente con el propósito de derrotarlos" –

- "Malditos elementales del infierno…" – dijo mientras apretaba sus sombríos colmillos.

Volviendo con Inuyasha y compañía, aparentemente las cosas ya no estaban yendo tan bien como al principio: Naraku aparentemente había dejado ya los juegos y había comenzado a pelear en serio, demostrado por el hecho de que empezó a liberar a los miles de youkai que formaban su cuerpo para que atacaran por todas direcciones y no dejarles ningún resquicio por donde escapar a sus enemigos. Miroku, Yasha, Sango e Inuyasha estaban muy atareados cortando a los monstruos en pedazos con sus armas, mientras que Kagome y Miko tenían que turnarse entre disparar flechas y colocar barreras para tener si quiera una oportunidad de mantenerse con vida.

- "Supongo que tendré que acelerar un poco las cosas" – dijo Miroku mientras llevaba su mano derecha al rosario de su mano maldita; y luego se volteaba a mirar a Sango – "Perdóname, Sango, pero prefiero hacer esto antes que dejar que nos maten" –

- "¿Qué?" – preguntó Sango extrañada mientras cortaba las cabezas de dos youkai con su katana y lanzaba el Hiraikotsu por el aire para destazar a varios más. Sin embargo, su cara cambió a una expresión de terror al ver lo que Miroku estaba por hacer – "¡Houshi-sama, no!" –

En ese instante, Miroku removió el rosario; y apuntó su mano maldita hacia Naraku:

- "Kazaana!" –

- "¡Eres un imbécil, monje!" – dijo Naraku con una sonrisa demente mientras lanzaba un panal de sus saimyosho al aire. Miroku logró absorber una gran parte de los youkai que estaban rodeando al grupo, pero al hacerlo, también absorbió muchos de los saimyosho; y esto lo obligó a cerrar el agujero.

- "¡Miroku, no seas imbécil!" – le gritó Inuyasha mientras corría hacia él para revisar como estaba, al igual que los demás. Naraku decidió dejar de atacarlos para gozar con la reacción del grupo de Inuyasha.

Miroku había caído al piso de rodillas; su rostro estaba empapado en sudor y su piel había tomado un tono pálido: aparentemente había absorbido demasiado veneno y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Sango lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar encima de él.

- "No… Houshi-sama… no debió haber hecho eso…" –

- "Perdóname… Sango… pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de evitar que nos devoraran…" – dijo Miroku a duras penas.

- "¡Maldita sea!" – gritó Inuyasha mientras corría a encarar de nuevo a Naraku.

- "¡Eso pasa porque son un grupo de estúpidos!" – se burló Naraku – "¡Y todo porque tienes miedo de matar a todos aquí con tus técnicas, Inuyasha!" –

Inuyasha en ese momento se dio cuenta de a qué se refería, al igual que Yasha: habían cometido el mismo error que Gerardo había cometido en la batalla contra Douin de no usar todas sus habilidades; y debido a eso, ahora Miroku estaba en peligro de muerte.

- "Nii-san…" – le dijo Yasha consternado – "Debemos terminar con esto rápido, o Miroku va a…" –

- ¡Ni te atrevas a terminar esa frase!" – le gritó Inuyasha, a pesar de que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que Yasha.

Sin embargo, a Miko se le ocurrió una idea en ese momento:

- "¡Ah! ¿Por qué no llamamos a Gerardo o a Gabriela para que lo curen?" – dijo animadamente – "Estoy segura de que sus poderes podrían quitarle ese veneno al menos lo suficiente para que sobreviva" –

- "Están ocupados luchando con Tenebross" – dijo Shippou mientras apuntaba hacia ellos: en ese momento Gerardo y Gabriela estaban empuñando espadas de luz del color de sus elementos para atacar a Tenebross, mientras que Kouin parecía haber usado alguna clase de magia para acelerar sus movimientos al costo de perder parte de su fuerza física – "Aunque si quieren, podría ir y avisarles" –

- "Por favor, Shippou-chan" – le dijo Kagome mientras sacaba su arco y le apuntaba de nuevo a Naraku, el cual ahora estaba recibiendo furiosos embates del Kongousouha combinado de Yasha e Inuyasha. Shippou asintió; y fue corriendo hacia la otra punta del campo de batalla.

- "Yo intentaré estabilizarlo…" – dijo Miko mientras se concentraba y ponía sus pequeñas manos sobre el cuerpo de Miroku, haciendo aparecer un resplandor blanco azulado sobre él – "Con esto puedo hacer que el veneno tarde más en hacer efecto, pero no podré retrasarlo por siempre… espero que se den prisa…" –

'Es posible que seas incluso mejor sacerdotisa que yo misma, Miko' – pensó Kagme con orgullo al ver lo mucho que se estaba concentrando por mantener a Miroku con vida.

En ese momento, Gerardo, Gabriela y Kouin había retrocedido de propinarle unos buenos sablazos a Tenebross, aunque la batalla ya estaba dejando sus marcas en ellos: Gerardo tenía unos cuantos rasguños y cortes en sus manos y rostro, además de que tenía las mangas de su haori hechas jirones, mientras que las ropas de Gabriela estaban cubiertas de tierras y suciedad; y la parte inferior de sus mangas y falda estaban rotas y dañadas. Por otra parte, Kouin ya estaba mostrando signos de fatiga: estaba quedando claro que su técnica de aumento de velocidad ("Shinsoku") no era para usarse por períodos largos de tiempo.

En ese momento, Shippou vino corriendo hacia ellos.

- "¡Gerardo! ¡Gabriela!" – dijo con un tono de voz que retumbó por toda la zona – "¡Necesitamos que alguien cure a Miroku, que se nos está muriendo!" -

- "¿Qué?" – preguntó Gabriela horrorizada.

- "¿Cómo que se está muriendo?" – preguntó Gerardo sorprendido desagradablemente.

- "Tuvo que usar su Kazaana para librarnos de los miles de youkai que Naraku había liberado, pero…" – el pequeño kitsune parecía muy consternado ante la situación – "Pero también absorbió los saimyosho que Naraku tenía preparados para él…" –

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero en ese momento tuvieron que interrumpirse porque Tenebross hizo que salieran varias horribles manos negras del suelo; y tuvieron que apartarse para evitar que los arrastrasen hacia adentro.

- "¡Maldita sea!" – gruñó Gerardo – "¿Acaso intentas mandarnos al Yomiji o algo?" –

- "Puede ser" – se rió Tenebross malignamente – "¡Pero en todo caso, no permitiré que curen a ese monje de tercera!"

Gerardo se volteó hacia los demás y los miró seriamente:

- "Sé que estamos ocupados con Tenebross, pero no podemos abandonar a un compañero que nos necesita. ¿Estarían de acuerdo con que vayamos a ayudarlos?" –

Todos le asintieron; y salieron corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaban los demás, aunque tuvieron que hacerlo esquivando los estallidos de sombras que Tenebross les estaba arrojando. No les iba a permitir que se escaparan tan fácilmente.

Inuyasha y los demás parecían tener la situación controlada; y la pelea con Naraku estaba más o menos pareja, ya que no estaban más los miles de youkai que él había liberado; y ya le habían cortado buena parte de los huesos y tentáculos con los que habían intentado atacarlos. Sin embargo, no estaban en muy buena forma: sus ropas mostraban el daño que habían recibido; y tenían heridas en todas las partes del cuerpo que tenían al descubierto.

- "¡Hemos venido a ayudar!" – anunció Gabriela tan pronto como estuvieron ante ellos.

- "¡Al fin una buena noticia!" – gritó Inuyasha mientras esquivaba las bolas de energía que Naraku le estaba arrojando. En ese momento Gaby corrió hacia Miroku; y empezó a cantar:

- "_Ist altyyaok, shuxuarara Illyusea phaph zyoskz biousakatse cai, Ist altyyaok, shuxuarara phaph kluceia biousakatse..._ Iyashi no Hikari!" – sus manos se envolvieron de nuevo en un fulgor blanco perlado; y empezó a pasarlas por encima del cuerpo de Miroku, el cual estaba respirando a duras penas. Poco a poco, su respiración fue retomando su ritmo normal; y su rostro recuperó su color. Sin embargo, antes de que hubiesen podido terminar, Tenebross le lanzó una flecha de oscuridad…

- "¡Gabriela!" – gritó Gerardo, transformándose en Dragoon para salir disparado y bloquear la flecha con su escudo, lo cual logró en el último segundo – "Estuvo cerca… maldita sombra traidora…" –

Estaba furioso ante lo que le había hecho a su hermana; y los demás también estaban indignados. Por suerte, Miroku ya estaba fuera de peligro, así que Sango lo apartó del campo de batalla para luego regresar a pelear, mientras que Gabriela se transformaba también en Dragoon. Sobra decir que también estaba de muy mal humor por ese ataque a traición.

- "¡Esto es un campo de batalla!" – gritó Tenebross mientras se reía de sus expresiones – "¡Aquí no hay leyes ni reglas, solo importa exterminar a los enemigos!" –

- "¡No me salgas ahora con la lógica del pragmatista de combate!" – le gritó Gerardo con furia - ¡Haré que pagues por eso!" –

A su lado, Kouin, el cual también mostraba una cara de rabia y repulsión increíbles, haciendo aparecer unas marcas verdes en su rostro. Él juntó las hojas de sus dos espadas; y dijo una sola frase: - "_Zielarza!_" –

Acto seguido, ambas hojas empezaron a vibrar como un diapasón después de recibir un golpe. Sin embargo, la vibración empezó a intensificarse con cada segundo que pasaba; y cuando ya estaban vibrando lo suficiente como para que incluso los brazos de Kouin temblasen, las sostuvo en alto; apuntando a Tenebross:

- "Kouha! ¡Ahora te otorgaré el descanso eterno!" – despegó las hojas de sus espadas con un movimiento que parecía una X, formando una onda de choque que le causó gran daño a Tenebross e incluso agrietó el espejo en que estaba encerrado. Tenebross soltó un gritó desgarrador de dolor, lo cual agarró por sorpresa a todos; y que Naraku aprovechó para tratar de matar a Kagome y a Miko con un rayo de energía. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Kouin corrió de nuevo hacia donde Naraku estaba apuntando; y sacó a ambas chicas del camino.

- "Gracias…" – dijo Kagome, pero luego tuvo que poner una barrera inmediatamente para que Tenebross no la golpeara con una de sus garras de sombras. Por lo visto, su batalla, que al principio estaba dividida en dos partes, ahora se había reducido a una sola. Naraku había perdido a muchas de las abominaciones que lo formaban, mientras que Tenebross había recibido muchas heridas gracias a los ataques de Gerardo, Gabriela y Kouin. Sin embargo, Inuyasha, Gerardo y los demás tampoco estaban muy bien que digamos: además de los golpes y heridas que habían recibido, ya estaban empezando a agotarse físicamente.

- 'A esto paso vamos a perder' – pensó Gerardo con amargura al ver el estado de sus compañeros y el suyo mismo.

En ese momento, Kouin se lanzó de nuevo para atacar a ambos villanos a la vez: acuchilló el aire en frente de él con una de sus katanas; y luego… - "Hyuuu!" - corrió a una velocidad impresionante, desapareciendo de la vista y apareciendo detrás de ellos.

- "Hatotsu!" – al instante siguiente, una triada de cuchilladas y puñaladas cayó sobre ellos: por lo visto los había atacado a una velocidad tal que ni siquiera Gabriela había podido percibirlo. Esto le dio una oportunidad a Gerardo y a Gabriela: Gabriela empezó a entonar su canto de curación, mientras Gerardo lanzaba su lluvia de sanación para hacer que todos recuperasen sus fuerzas. Obviamente, Miroku aún estaba débil por el veneno, así que tuvo que quedarse apartado junto a Shippou.

- "Ahora estás pagando por haber roto nuestra promesa, Tenebross" – le dijo Kouin severamente al ver como los demás se habían recuperado – "A este paso dudo que puedas vencernos, pero como precaución… ¿Crees que serás capaz de seguir mi ritmo? Shinsoku!" –

Al momento siguiente, desapareció de enfrente de ellos dos, pero por desgracia, ya Naraku y Tenebross se habían anticipado a esto: cuando reapareció lo hizo en el medio de dos rayos de energía que ambos villanos le habían preparado.

- "¡No!" – gritó Kouin, pero en ese momento, Gerardo y Gabriela aparecieron junto a él, mientras que Inuyasha y Yasha estaban a su lado cabalgando sobre Kirara. Ambos hanyou utilizaron el Bakuryuuha para contratacar a ambos villanos, mientras que Gerardo, Gabriela, Kagome y Miko aprovecharon la ocasión para usar los mejores ataques que tenían reservados para la ocasión.

- "_Ist Ikuak, halkeizara thafzaael beteat uasfryat dea iadlast iens_! Tsunami!" –

- "_Ist Ochsmere, filaria dea zosph phiala phiaphz LayIllyusea oli LaySaetsulia iens!_ Tasogare-ya!" –

- ¡Ve!" -

- "¡Adelante!" –

Se dispararon tres flechas: dos púrpuras y una de un color similar al del atardecer, las cuales purgaron el aura maligna de ambos villanos y se clavaron en Tenebross, causando una pequeña explosión naranja, para que luego la ola de agua y las ondas de energía invertidas que usaron Gerardo, Yasha e Inuyasha golpearan a ambos seres malignos. Naraku cayó de rodillas al piso, inconsciente e incapaz de continuar moviéndose, lo cual Gerardo aprovechó para lanzarle un chorro de agua y congelarlo casi por completo, dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto. Tenebross, por otra parte, cayó de pie, aún listo para continuar peleando.

- "Malditos cretinos… ¿Realmente creen que algo tan patético como esto acabará conmigo?" – dijo confiadamente, pero en ese momento, Kouin corrió hacia él, con sus dos espadas delante.

- "Ryouzan!" – gritó con energía. Cuando llegó hasta Tenebross, le hizo un profundo corte en X en donde se supone que estaría su torso, al tiempo que gritaba "¡Oooo, corte!" –

Luego se dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo, con las marcas verdes apareciendo en su rostro de nuevo, dejando detrás de sí una estela de hielo tan clara como el cristal, la cual congeló a Tenebross. - "Genma Muzandan! ¡Ahora te mostraré la infinidad del infierno!" – y acto seguido, soltó una cuchillada en el aire, la cual hizo pedazos el hielo, causándole heridas a Tenebross a tal grado que hizo que su espejo se hiciera añicos; e hizo que colapsara sobre el piso de la estancia.

- "Al fin… esto ha terminado…" – dijo con alivio mientras guardaba sus espadas en sus fundas. Todo estaban sorprendidos… había terminado… realmente su viaje había llegado su final… por fin habían vencido…

Todos se reunieron y comenzaron a festejar su gran victoria, felicitándose mutuamente; y riendo alegremente ante la perspectiva de que finalmente todos sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos. Sin embargo, le dieron la espalda a Tenebross; y no se dieron cuenta que el maligno monstruo estaba preparando un ataque: levantó una flecha de sombras; y la apuntó directamente hacia Gerardo y Gabriela…

- "¡Mueran, infelices!" – en ese instante, su flecha salió disparada; y a pesar del estruendoso grito de advertencia, ninguno de ellos dos logró moverse a tiempo para salir del camino de la flecha. Todos en el grupo se quedaron viendo la escena horrorizados… hasta que Kouin saltó en el camino de la flecha; y recibió el golpe por ambos hermanos…

- "¡FELTES!" – gritaron todos al ver lo que había sucedido. Kouin cayó al suelo, pero antes de que hubiese llegado hasta el fondo, Gerardo lo sostuvo; y trató de mantenerle la cabeza en alto.

- "¡No! ¡No puede ser!" – gritó Miko horrorizada y entristecida.

- "Tenebross… ¡maldito bastardo del demonio!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras golpeaba el suelo con rabia, al escuchar como Tenebross se estaba burlando de ellos.

- "No… no puede morirse ahora… no" – dijo Yasha mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. Sango estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para contenerse, mientras que Miroku se había acercado hasta ellos a duras penas; y la abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Shippou, por su parte estaba destrozado.

Gerardo y Gabriela estaban con Kouin, habiéndose destranformado y utilizando las magias de sanación y curación más poderosas que conocían, pero no tenían resultado. En medio de sus intentos se les unieron Kagome y Miko, la segunda con lágrimas en los ojos, pero de nada sirvió: la flecha estaba maldita; y provocaba heridas que no podían sanarse. Kouin estaba condenado…

- "¡Maldición, no! Yusui! Yusui!" – gritaba Gerardo con rabia y desesperación, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, haciendo todo lo que podía para evitar que Kuoin muriera. Gabriela estaba a su lado poniendo todos sus sentimientos en su canción de Iyashi no Hikari, mientras que Miko y Kagome concentraban todo su poder en intentar sanar sus heridas.

- "¡No te mueras, por favor!" – chilló Gabriela al comprobar que su canción no estaba teniendo efecto.

- "¡Esto no puede terminar asi!" – gritó Miko ya al borde de la desesperación. Al momento siguiente, Kagome dejó de usar sus poderes y se dio por vencida… realmente no había nada que pudieran hacer…

- "¡No, Feltes!" – gritó Gerardo mientras aún lo sostenía. Kouin abrió los ojos levemente; y les sonrió con amabilidad:

- "Aghh… Gerardo… Gabriela…" – dijo con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban – "Me alegra… haber podido conocerlos… y a todos… ustedes… fue grato… haber podido tener amigos… como ustedes… así hubiese sido… por poco tiempo…" –

- "¡C-claro que lo somos!" – dijo Yasha corriendo hacia él – "¡Y lo seguiremos siendo! ¡Por favor, tienes que vivir!" –

- "S-sí… tienes que… tienes que ponerte bien…" – dijo Miko entre sollozos.

- "Por favor, debes seguir adelante…" – dijo Gabriela, preparándose para cantar su Iyashi no Hikari una vez más. Sin embargo, Kouin la detuvo.

- "Esta bien así… este es mi castigo… mi expiación por todos los pecados que he cometido…" – dijo con satisfacción – "Ahora podré… regresar al ciclo eterno… de nuestra Madre… Dragonia… y rencontrarme con él; y ellos…" –

- "¡NO! ¡Aún es demasiado pronto para eso! ¡Quédate con nosotros! ¡Te necesitamos!" – le gritó Gerardo, que ya había perdido por completo el control de sus emociones y sus lágrimas empezaban a desbordarse.

- "Gracias… por considerarme así… como un amigo… fue bueno tener a alguien que pudiera creer en mi después de tantos años…" – luego se volteó para mirar a Miko y a Yasha una vez más – "De nuevo… por favor perdónenme… por el sufrimiento que les causé… Espero que de ahora en adelante… sus vidas sean felices… Les encomiendo a todos… la felicidad… y el bienestar de mi mundo…" –

Al momento siguiente, sus ojos se cerraron; y su respiración cesó por completo… La mano que Gerardo y Gabriela estaban sosteniendo se quedó lívida; y se meció hasta que llegó al suelo…

- "No… no… no… ¡NOOOOOO!" – gritó Gerardo mientras sus lágrimas salían a montones, mientras que Gabriela y los demás niños estallaron en llantos y sollozos. Gabriela y Gerardo se abrazaron el uno al otro; Miko se abrazó a Kagome, mientras que Yasha se abrazó a Inuyasha, el cual tuvo el cuidado de que su cabello tapara sus ojos para que nadie viera que estaba llorando. Miroku y Sango no pudieron hacer otra cosa que aguantarse las lágrimas. El cadáver de Kouin, o mejor dicho, Feltes, se volvió un montón de chispas de luz, las cuales se alzaron; y después de emitir un brillante resplandor, dejaron la estancia como estrellas fugaces.

Gerardo cayó al piso, pero después de un par de segundos sollozando abrazado a su hermana, levantó la mirada hacia Tenebross; y le dedicó una mirada de odio indescriptible:

- "Tú… ¡TÚ! ¿¡Cómo pudiste haberlo matado!" –

- "¡Eso fue por tu culpa y la de tu hermana, imbécil!" – se burló Tenebross – "¡Si hubiesen muerto, él no tendría por qué haberse marchado al otro mundo!" –

- "¡Maldito desgraciado!" – dijo mientras alzaba su espada y corría hacia Tenebross gritando como un desaforado. Sin embargo, Tenebross lo repelió con una onda de sombras, haciendo que cayera de espaldas hacia donde estaban los demás, causándose gran daño con el suelo de piedra.

- "¡Onii-chan!" – gritó Gabriela mientras corría hacia él. Los demás la siguieron, llenos de sorpresa y terror; y se apresuraron a intentar curarle las heridas a Gerardo.

- "Pero no se preocupen" – dijo Tenebross entre risas, mientras sostenía en alto un pequeño trozo de cristal negro: un fragmento de sombras – "¡Que ahora mismo se reunirán con ese maldito traidor!" -

(Ending: Come)


	20. El Sellado de Dragonia

Bueno, con esto llegamos al final de este largo viaje que me tomó más de tres años (o mejor dicho cinco, ya que esto lo escribí por primera vez en el 2007). Espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 20:

El Sellado de Dragonia

(Opening: Owaranai Yume)

- "Maldición…" – dijo Gerardo tratando de ponerse en pie después de que Gabriela y Miko le aplicaron sus respectivos poderes de curación.

- "Onii-chan, aún no debes moverte" – le dijo Gabriela tratando de calmarlo.

- "Esas heridas aún no han sanado del todo" – le dijo Miko – "Debes quedarte quieto por un poco más de tiempo" –

- "Déjanos esto a nosotros por ahora," – le dijo Kagome guiñándole el ojo – "Descansa un poco; y luego te reincorporas a la batalla" –

- "Sí," – dijo Yasha limpiándose los ojos de las lágrimas que aún le quedaban en los ojos – "No podemos permitirnos perderte… como pasó con Feltes-san…" –

- "Huhuhu… ¿y ustedes que creen que pueden hacer, idiotas?" – se río Tenebross mientras aún observaba el fragmento de sombras para luego mirarlos a ellos.

- "Como se ve que aún nos sigues subestimando, sombra inútil" – se río Inuyasha mientras alzaba su espada. Yasha se volteó hacia Tenebross e hizo lo mismo – "Kaze no Kizu!" –

Sin embargo, las ondas de energía solo golpearon una ilusión; y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que Tenebross estaba justo encima de ellos; preparándose para lanzar un gran rayo de sombras sobre ellos.

- "¡Coman esto! Inhakaizen!" – disparó el rayo, causándoles grandes daños a todos ellos y dejándolos tirados en el piso. Inuyasha y Yasha no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar para contratacar, mientras que Gerardo todavía estaba débil como para poder invocar alguna de sus barreras.

- "¡Uaghhhh!" – gritaron tan pronto como les impactó el rayo, dejando a todos inconscientes, regresando a Inuyasha a su forma infantil porque esto le había sacado las fuerzas que le quedaban. Los fragmentos de sombras que tanto trabajo les había costado recolectar cayeron de sus bolsillos y fuera de sus bolsas de luz.

- "Ehehehee… finalmente, la hora ha llegado…" – rio Tenebross maléficamente al ver el resplandor maligno que los fragmentos soltaban – "Con esto podré recuperar gran parte de mi poder; y podré destruirlos a todos ustedes, idiotas" –

Miko fue la primera en levantarse, al igual que Kagome. Ambas quedaron impactadas al ver el estado actual de la batalla; y al ver como los fragmentos de sombras que ahora yacían desparramados por el piso de la estancia brillaban malignamente; y se alzaban en el aire, flotando hacia Tenebross.

- "No… no puede ser…" – dijo Miko cayendo en la desesperación. Vio a todos sus amigos tirados por el suelo inconscientes; y de inmediato le vino a la mente la traumática muerte de Feltes, de la cual no habían pasado siquiera diez minutos. Kagome tuvo que abrazarla porque ya había comenzado a temblar de horror y tristeza.

- "Miko… cálmate… aún podemos detenerlo…" – dijo ella para darle aliento mientras trataba de preparar una flecha sagrada, pero aparentemente ya no lo quedaban fuerzas para imbuir su energía en la flecha; y al momento siguiente, su medallón la regresó a su forma infantil. Cayó de rodillas jadeando.

- "Onee-san…" – dijo Miko terminando de desesperarse al ver esto… Todos sus atacantes estaban inconscientes, habían perdido a Feltes; y ahora ni Gabriela, ni Kagome, ni ella misma estaban en condiciones de usar ninguna de sus habilidades. Al parecer, estaban perdidos…

- "Mejor ríndanse, mocosas" – se burló Tenebross – "Ya no les quedan fuerzas para intentar nada más; y con sus amigos fuera de combate, solo les queda esperar su final" –

- "No… no aceptaré eso…" – dijo Miko estallando en lágrimas mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes de dolor y desesperación, recordando todos los momentos tristes y difíciles por los que había pasado hasta la actualidad – "¡No dejaré que les hagas daño!" –

Como si estuviera en un trance, pronunció las siguientes palabras:

- "_Zyacc Zattyac, purophaserara thafzaael…!_" –

Luego, comenzó a cantar, rodeada por coros e instrumentos que parecían provenir de ninguna parte; y al mismo tiempo, de ella misma...

(Canción: Neptlude – Haruka Shimotsuki)

古の共鳴 Inishie no Kyoumei  
_(Resonancia Antigua)_

Qia set, risha, lathlia tuia millial!  
Qia set, aprelia pourkan sos wirya kopaw!  
Nyouhma, alzara cia kialar phaph myya zosph rinmei phiapz!  
_¡Resonancia, une estos sentimientos!_  
_¡En esta desesperación, abre la puerta a mi verdadero potencial!_  
_¡Ahora, obtendré la llave para ella, para salvar a mis preciosos amigos!_

- "¿¡Qué demonios!?" – gritó Tenebross espantado mientras veía como se dibujaba a sus pies un círculo mágico similar a los usados por Gabriela y Gerardo – "¿¡Está cantando en ambos tipos de Dragoniano…!? ¡Pero eso es imposible!" –

- "Miko…" – Kagome empezó a sentir los sentimientos y pensamientos de Miko. Esto permitió que sincronizase sus emociones con ella; y sabiendo lo que debían hacer, ambas continuaron cantando juntas. Kagome se paró al lado de Miko, tomó su mano izquierda, mientras que ambas tenían sus manos libres sobre su pecho. El círculo mágico sobre el que estaban paradas comenzó a brillar con más fuerza...

Ist Atok, Phaph Gabriela, shuxualara.  
Phaph Kagmi, shumah zosph mahae.  
_Por el bien de la flor brillante, cantaré.  
Por nuestro propio bien, ejecutaré mi magia._

想ひを込めてやこの唱に、  
風に乗せさせて。  
omoi wo kometeya kono uta ni,  
kaze ni nosesasete.  
_Pon tus sentimientos en esta canción  
Y deja que monte en el viento._

聖光（ひかり）を解き離つんや  
（力で）、皆を助けて。  
hikari wo tokihanatsun'ya  
(chikara de), minna wo tasukete  
_Abriendo el camino para la luz sagrada  
(con todo mi poder), ayudaré a todos._

Ist Cielba bialr lyacchi shull zelc ical.  
_Que este rezo llegue a los cielos._

聖なる弓弦を弾く、  
勾玉は唱を奏づる。  
seinaru gyuugen wo hiku,  
magatama wa uta wo kanadzuru.  
_Pellizcando la cuerda del arco sagrado,  
Las magatamas tocarán una canción._

黄泉の深淵を照らして、  
神は光をまき散らして。  
yomi no shin'en wo terashite,  
kami wa hikari wo makichirashite.  
_Iluminando las profundidades del Yomi,  
Los Kami esparcen su luz._

Cebalire 6 Sieshu, baprou satplsa zosph ical,  
erga lisf nalrinca dea ciaaael kizfelt.  
_Le ruego a las Seis Voces que me ayuden,  
Aún si no soy digna de su atención._

四魂は一つに、その全ての欠片が光に、  
壊れた結晶は集まり、純真無垢に満ちて。  
shikon wa hitotsu ni yuugou, sono subete no kakera ga hikari ni,  
kowareta kesshou wa atsumari, junshinmuku ni michite.  
_Unificando las Cuatro Almas en una, todos sus fragmentos envueltos en luz,  
El cristal quebrado se reunirá de nuevo, lleno de pureza._

その深き眠りから目覚めや、その固くな鎖を壊れや、  
その掛金を開いて、想いを流れさせて。  
sono fukaki nemuri kara mezame ya, sono katakuna kusari wo koware ya,  
sono kakegane wo hiraite, omoi wo nagaresasete.  
_Despierta de ese largo sueño, rompe esas duras cadenas,  
Abre esos cerrojos y que los sentimientos corran libres._

Ist Cielba, lyachhiaael niyallei oli ochsmere...  
_Concentrate en esos sentimientos y deseos..._

希ひはこの心に宿す、  
それで（全ての）影を清淨え。  
negai wa kono kokoro ni yadosu,  
sore de (subete no) kage wo shoujoue.  
_Que este corazón se llene de deseos  
Y purgue a todas las sombras con ellos._

月は心の汐を導いてで、  
もう迷はないや嘘を聴かない。  
tsuki wa kokoro no ushio wo michibiite de,  
mou mayowanai ya uso wo kikanai.  
_Con la luna guiando las mareas de mi corazón,  
Jamás perderé mi rumbo de nuevo o me dejaré engañar por las mentiras de nadie._

Ist Atok, Phaph Gabriela, shuxualara.  
Phaph Kagmi, shumah zosph mahae.  
_Por el bien de la flor brillante, cantaré.  
Por nuestro propio bien, ejecutaré mi magia._

Ist Atok, Phaph Gabriela, shuxualara.  
Phaph Kagmi, shumah zosph mahae.  
_Por el bien de la flor brillante, cantaré.  
Por nuestro propio bien, ejecutaré mi magia._

Ist Cielba, lyachhiaael niyallei oli ochsmere..._  
Concentrate en esos sentimientos y deseos..._

Phiaphz e, yall phaellera phiellar thafzaael ical.  
Zelek e, yall zosphaael vlasial coulzianal.  
_Como amigos, siempre les enviaré mi amor.  
Como hermanas (gemelas), nuestros lazos jamás se romperán._

Mientras la canción proseguía, por la cual Tenebross se había quedado impactado y no había podido reaccionar en absoluto, una gran onda de luz recorrió la estancia, revitalizando a todos los miembros del grupo y haciéndolos recuperar la conciencia instantáneamente. Por otra parte, esto también invocó una serie de rayos y flechas de luz blanca que cayeron repetidamente sobre Tenebross y le causaron grandes daños, los cuales también derrumbaron parte del techo y las paredes, sepultándolo bajo una gran cantidad de escombros.

- "Uhh… ¿¡qué pasó!?" – se preguntaron todos al despertarse.

- "¡Miren todos!" – dijo Shippou al ver a Kagome y a Miko en postura de canto dentro del círculo mágico. Se habían despertado justo en mitad de la canción y habían quedado anonadados al ver esto.

- "Imposible…" – dijo Gerardo asombrado – "¿Están cantando en Dragoniano?" –

- "Magias de Luz… pero se supone que yo soy la única que podía…" – dijo Gabriela shockeada al ver esto.

- "Y no solo de Luz… también se puede sentir un fuerte poder de Agua viniendo de ellas…" – dijo Gerardo mientras ambos se miraban el uno al otro con los ojos como platos.

Inuyasha y los demás no podían darle crédito a lo que sus ojos y oídos les mostraban. El círculo mágico finalmente desapareció cuando los ecos de la canción dejaron de oírse; y las dos niñas cayeron al suelo jadeando, extremadamente agotadas. Todos fueron de inmediato a revisar como estaban.

- "¡Miko, Kagome!" – gritaron Inuyasha y Yasha – "¿Están bien?" –

- "Sí, pero estoy muy agotada" – dijo Miko, con la cara aún empapada de sudor, para luego voltearse a mirar a Kagome – "Onee-san, ¿Cómo estás?" –

- "Bien," – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír – "Pero también estoy cansada…" –

- "¿Creen que eso habrá sido suficiente para acabar con Tenebross?" – preguntó Sango al ver como el maligno monstruo ahora estaba enterrado bajo la pila de escombros gracias a la magia que Kagome y Miko habían invocado.

- "No lo creo… ya hemos visto que esa molestia es más resistente que un tanque" – dijo Gerardo con amargura, para luego voltearse a mirar a Kagome y Miko impresionado– "Estuvieron increíbles, pero... ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para hacer eso? Que yo sepa, ninguna de ustedes tiene relación alguna con Dragonia" –

- "No lo sé," – dijo Miko tan confundida como todos ellos – "Empecé a sentir que estábamos perdidos; y de repente sentí impulsos de cantar eso. Las palabras salieron por sí solas de mi boca, como si supiera su significado desde siempre" –

- "Igual yo…" – dijo Kagome, cuyo rostro reflejaba la misma confusión de todos los demás – "Cuando Miko empezó a cantar, empecé a sentir lo mismo; y terminé haciendo dueto con ella" –

- "Es posible que tenga que ver con el agua y los medallones" – comentó Sango.

- "Bueno, es cierto que provienen de Dragonia y podrían ser la causa…" – dijo Gerardo pensativamente – "Lo que no me explico es como pudieron hacer esto sin un Cristal Seirei ni ningún otro modo de acceso a los Núcleos" –

- "Aunque nosotros hicimos algo similar cuando llegamos por primera vez a este mundo, Onii-chan" – le recordó Gabriela.

Y en ese momento, tanto Gerardo como Miroku, Sango y Shippou se dieron cuenta: Cierto… la batalla que tuvieron con Sesshomaru poco después de su llegada al mundo de Inuyasha; y poco antes de que Inuyasha y Kagome hubiesen vuelto del mundo de ellos – "Lo que dicen Miko y Kagome es parecido a lo que me pasó a mí" –

- "Eso significa que fui el único que escuchó esa voz en su mente…" – dijo en voz alta. ¿Acaso esto era algún tipo de simpatía o compasión de parte de los Dioses Dragón debido a que estaban a punto de morir?

Sin embargo, no pudieron continuar pensando en esto; y tuvieron que alejarse de la pila de rocas, ya que a los pocos segundos Tenebross se alzó y puso a volar las rocas por los aires. Ahora recuperados, Gabriela, Gerardo y Miroku alzaron una barrera para proteger a todos de la caída de los escombros. La maligna sombra estaba hecha toda una fiera…

- "Tú… No… ustedes…" – gruñó conteniendo el aliento con toda la rabia del mundo – "Malditas mocosas… esos poderes… esa luz… ¿¡Acaso una de ustedes es la Sacerdotisa del Dragón!?" -

- "¿Huh?" – respondieron Miko y Kagome confundidas.

- "¿¡Qué!?" – gritaron Gerardo y Gabriela.

- "¿Qué significa eso?" – preguntó Yasha extrañado.

- "¡La Sacerdotisa del Dragón es la persona más importante en la sociedad Dragoniana; y es capaz de utilizar hechizos, magias y canciones con poderes mucho más allá de los nuestros!" – dijo Gerardo espantado. Todos los demás reaccionaron de la misma forma que él y su hermana cuando les dijo esto.

- "Si de verdad una de ustedes es esa impertinente molestia luminosa" – gruñó Tenebross, y se alzó en el aire – "¡La exterminaré ahora mismo!" –

Luego intentó abalanzarse sobre ellas, pero fue repelido por las espadas de Yasha, Inuyasha y Gerardo. Gritó de dolor después de que recibió los sablazos de cada uno.

- "¡Nunca les pondrás tus garras encima!" – gritaron los tres a la vez. Gabriela fue tan rápido como pudo hasta las "gemelas" y empezó a usar su propio canto de curación para sanarles las heridas y el cansancio:

- "_Ist altyyaok, shuxuarara Illyusea phaph zyoskz biousakatse cai, Ist altyyaok, shuxuarara phaph kluceia biousakatse..._ Iyashi no Hikari!" – al momento siguiente, tanto Miko como Kagome se pusieron en pie sintiéndose como nuevas. Kagome volvió a poner su medallón en Separación Especial para poder tener de nuevo su estatura normal, que pensaba que la necesitaría en esta batalla. Inuyasha notó esto, e hizo lo mismo.

- "Estos malditos están resultando una molestia mayor de lo que pensaba…" – gruñó Tenebross al ver como le estaban dando la vuelta a la batalla, la cual él casi había ganado momentos antes. En ese momento, todo el grupo estaba de pie con sus armas desenfundadas, mientras Inuyasha y Yasha preparaban sus mejores ataques, Kagome y Miko preparaban dos flechas cargadas con una gran cantidad de reiryoku, y Gerardo y Gabriela ya se habían transformado de nuevo en Dragoon; y estaban comenzando a cantar los mejores hechizos que tenían – "Pero no servirá de nada: es hora de terminar con esto… _Zyacc ikuak… ah... pabut dea zosph, cebali thafzaael… doneza nyouhma!_" -

En ese momento, todos los Fragmentos de Sombras que estaban desparramados por el suelo de la estancia se elevaron; y tan pronto como el aluvión de ataques que Inuyasha y compañía estaban preparando fueron lanzados, los fragmentos se quedaron flotando delante de Tenebross, formando una barrera que bloqueó completamente todas las ondas de energía, flechas y magia que lanzaron.

- "¿¡Qué demonios!?" – gritó Inuyasha al ver como los fragmentos habían absorbido completamente sus ataques.

- "Hmph, anulé completamente toda esa parafernalia que planeaban usar contra mí" – se rio malignamente – "Y eso no es todo…" –

A continuación, la masa de fragmentos brilló de un inquietante color negro; y al momento siguiente, les arrojó un rayo de sombras aún más fuerte que el que Tenebross les había arrojado anteriormente.

- "Ryuu no Kekkai!" – gritó Gerardo mientras ensartaba su espada en su escudo y clavaba ambos en el piso, formando de nuevo el domo de energía con el emblema del dragón delineado encima. Esto logró anular el poderoso ataque de Tenebross, sin embargo, Tenebross vino detrás del rayo; y golpeó con sus garras de sombras la barrera, haciendo que se resquebrajase y que todos salieran volando por la fuerza del impacto.

- "¡Aghhh!" –

Afortunadamente se las arreglaron para aterrizar de un modo que no les causase mucho daño, pero ahora que veían a lo que se enfrentaban, la situación no podía ponerse peor.

- "Maldición…" – dijo Gerardo analizando la situación de la batalla – "Como estamos ahora, no podremos causarle daño con los fragmentos atravesados en el camino de nuestros ataques. La única forma de quitarlos de en medio sería con una flecha de luz muy poderosa, pero si hacemos eso… Gaby podría caer inconsciente… e incluso el usar tanta energía podría matarla…" –

Los demás escucharon lo que había dicho; y se desanimaron rápidamente. No podían permitir que Gabriela usase todas sus energías de ese modo. Tenebross se rio de su predicamento.

- "Hahahaha, ¿¡Qué harán entonces!?" – les gritó – "¿¡Sacrificarán a esa mocosa de la luz, o se rendirán y permitirán que los extermine!?" –

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran contestar, una extraña sombra salió de detrás de ellos; y sobrepasando la barrera de fragmentos, se las arregló para asestarle un golpe a Tenebross, dejando una estela verdosa detrás de sí.

- "No puede ser…" – dijo Miko sorprendida.

- "Es imposible…" – dijo Yasha mientras él y los demás reconocían a la sombra.

- "¡Es Sesshomaru!" – gritaron todos a la vez. Sesshomaru se veía tan calmado y altivo como siempre; e impresionantemente, se las había arreglado para atravesar la defensa impenetrable de Tenebross y atacarlo directamente con sus garras venenosas. Tenebross gritó de dolor por el escozor que esto le provocó; y uso la energía maligna de uno de los fragmentos para curarse.

- "Si crees que con eso te salvarás, patética sombra, te equivocas…" – dijo Sesshomaru calmadamente. Unos instantes después, apareció una flecha envuelta en energía púrpura, la cual chocó con los fragmentos y los hizo caer de nuevo al suelo, totalmente inertes. Luego una ofuda salió volando desde la misma dirección de la flecha y se fijó en la cabeza de Tenebross, creando una jaula de energía a su alrededor que luego lo apresó, dejándolo incapaz de atacar o moverse.

- "Increíble… solo Kikyou podría haber hecho algo como esto…" – dijo Inuyasha asombrado.

- "Me alegra saber que tienes mi poder en tan alta estima, Inuyasha" – dijo la voz de Kikyou desde detrás de ellos, mientras entraba a la estancia – "Vi a Sesshomaru entrando a este portal; e intuyendo que Naraku podría estar dentro, decidí seguirlo" –

- "Sólo entré porque sentí el repugnante olor de Naraku por aquí" – comentó Sesshomaru inexpresivamente – "No esperaba encontrarme contigo en este lugar, sacerdotisa, ni tampoco con ustedes" –

- "Aun así, su llegada es muy oportuna" – dijo Gerardo alegremente – "Gracias a lo que acaban de hacer, ahora tenemos una oportunidad de nuevo" –

- "Hmm, aunque debo decir que me resulta bastante extraño el ver a sus formas infantiles al lado de ustedes ahora" – comentó Kikyou, refiriéndose a Yasha y a Miko – "Por lo que veo, ahora podrían considerarse más como personas reales que como trozos de sus almas" –

- "Aunque el niño hanyou no parece nada diferente de su forma mayor: ambos tienen la misma expresión de tonto" – dijo Sesshomaru mientras mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica.

- "¡Cierra la boca, Sesshomaru!" – gritó Inuyasha mientras que Yasha solo bajaba su mirada. Kikyou fue hacia él.

- "No deberías prestarle atención a sus palabras" – le dijo mientras le sonreía – "Aunque eres similar a Inuyasha en apariencia, por lo que veo tu personalidad es muy distinta" –

- "Ki-kikyou…" – tartamudeó Inuyasha al escuchar como le daba ánimos a Yasha, el cual abrió la boca sorprendido pero no supo como responderle. Luego, se volteó a mirar a Miko…

- "Por lo que siento, tus poderes son muy similares no solo a los de Kagome, sino también a los míos…" – dijo mientras la examinaba con curiosidad – "Sin embargo, parece que también tienes acceso a otro tipo de poder, mucho más similar al que tienen ellos dos…" –

Dijo esto mientras miraba en dirección a Gerardo y Gabriela.

- "¿Qué significa eso… Kikyou…?" – le preguntó Miko con desconfianza. Al haber visto lo que le había hecho a Kagome dentro de sus memorias, le costaba trabajo poder creer en sus palabras.

- "Significa que es posible que seas capaz de cosas más grandiosas que nosotras…" – dijo Kikyou mientras le sonreía con amabilidad – "Es posible que si tú y Kagome unen sus fuerzas, desaten un poder que nunca se haya visto sobre este mundo" –

- "¿Se referirá a la canción que cantaron hace poco?" – se preguntó Gabriela intrigada.

- "Ah, conque eso fue esa extraña energía que pude sentir desde lejos" – asintió Kikyou al escuchar lo que dijo Gabriela. Le hizo señas para que se acercase a ellas dos, luego cerró los ojos y puso sus manos delante de ella, con las palmas en dirección a las dos niñas. Al momento siguiente, abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa – "Ahora que he examinado mejor sus auras, parece que ambas tienen un tipo de poder que complementa a la otra. Si… de seguro ustedes y Kagome tienen algo que ninguna sacerdotisa de este mundo tiene, ni siquiera yo misma…" –

- "Kikyou… ¿por qué nos dices esto?" – preguntó Kagome mientras se acercaba a ella.

- "Estoy de su lado, a pesar de las diferencias que hayamos tenido en el pasado" – le dijo con una mirada severa – "Mi mayor interés en este momento es destruir a Naraku y a ese ser que llaman Tenebross" –

- "Naraku está congelado por allá, así que si quieren darle el golpe final, siéntanse libres" – dijo Gerardo mientras señalaba el lugar en el que lo habían dejado congelado.

- "Eso puede esperar hasta que nos libremos de la amenaza que supone esta sombra" – dijo Sesshomaru pasando a un lado de ellos y tronando sus garras con un simple movimiento de los nudillos – "Ahora que esa basura no puede moverse, será un juego de niños el hacerlo desaparecer de este mundo" –

- "Además, aún tengo que saldar cuentas con él, dada la forma tan sucia en que empezó a contaminar mi mente con su aura maldita, amplificando mis emociones negativas para que intentara eliminar a Kagome" – dijo Kikyou mientras una expresión de furia aparecía en su rostro.

- "Hmph, lo mismo digo" – dijo Sesshomaru mientras sus ojos mostraban un fugaz resplandor rojo – "Intentó hacer que me deshonrara a mi mismo y a mi padre tratando de hacerme matar a una niña humana dos veces; y al idiota de Inuyasha cuando no podía defenderse bien. Eso es algo que me resulta imperdonable" –

- "Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió en ese entonces…" – dijo Sango cuando escuchó eso. Luego se volteó a mirar a Miroku – "Houshi-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?" –

- "Me encuentro mejor ahora, Sango" – le respondió Miroku con una sonrisa algo torcida por el dolor – "Es solo que en este momento no me encuentro en condiciones de unirme a la batalla… Es una lástima… la más importante de nuestras batallas y no puedo siquiera ayudar en ella…" –

- "Usted ya hizo mucho…" – le dijo Sango mientras le sonreía gentilmente – "Si no fuera por ese gran riesgo al que se expuso, probablemente ahora estaríamos muertos" –

- "Es por eso que quiero que me dejes aquí y te unas a ellos" – dijo Miroku cerrando los ojos – "Ve y pelea en nombre de nosotros dos" –

Sin embargo, Sango le dio una bofetada.

- "Sango…" – Miroku se quedó impactado – "¿Por qué…?" –

- "¿¡Cómo se le ocurre pedirme eso ahora mismo!?" – dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – "Esta batalla es importante, ¿¡pero que pasaría su un ataque desviado terminase matándolo!? ¿¡Cree que podría vivir con eso si algo así pasara!?" –

- "Sango…" –

- "Me quedaré con usted hasta el final, para asegurarme de que nada le pase" – dijo mientras mostraba una mirada de decisión; y luego alzó el rostro para ver a los demás, los cuales estaban empezando a alistarse para continuar peleando – "Tengamos fe en ellos: estoy segura de que saldrán victoriosos" –

- "Tienes razón… Sango…" – respondió Miroku animado. Luego, comenzó a rezar en silencio para pedirle a Buda que los iluminase con el resplandor de la victoria. En ese momento, la ofuda que Kikyou le había puesto a Tenebross comenzó a rasgarse.

- "Ese sello esta llegando a su límite: en cuanto se rompa, esa jaula de energía se desvanecerá y podrá moverse de nuevo" - les advirtió Kikyou.

- "En ese caso, será mejor que nos preparemos de una vez para ello" – dijo Gerardo para luego voltearse a mirar a todos – "Sé que no soy nadie para darles órdenes ni nada, pero necesitamos hacer que el siguiente ataque sea el último: usemos nuestras mejores técnicas y magias; ¡y acabemos con él!" –

Casi todos respondieron con un resonante "¡Sí!" Inuyasha solo se limitó a decir "¡Keh!", mientras que Sesshomaru soltó un suspiró casi inaudible y Kikyou puso una mirada de concentración.

Luego se alistaron para atacar: Gabriela y Gerardo tomaron sus formas de Hanryuu y empezaron a emitir sus auras elementales con más fuerza para permitir que Yasha e Inuyasha las absorbieran en sus espadas para ejecutar el Bakuryuuha. Kagome y Miko, por otra parte, se concentraron en poner todo su poder en sus siguientes flechas, para que sirvieran como golpe final para esta dura batalla.

- "Estos malditos… y esos entrometidos…" – gruñó Tenebross extremadamente furioso. Al momento siguiente, la ofuda y la jaula de energía se hicieron pedazos; y todos lanzaron sus ataques: Gabriela y Gerardo invocaron sus magias finales: una serie de rayos de luz blancos y plateados; y un gran torrente de agua; mientras Yasha e Inuyasha lanzaban un Bakuryuuha doble; y Kagome y Miko lanzaban dos flechas sagradas, las cuales se unieron en una espiral con los otros ataques.

- "Filaria-nova!" – gritó Gerardo mientras todos los ataques formaban una gran esfera de luz blanca, la cual hizo explosión poco después. Tenebross soltó un gritó desgarrador; pero luego, Sesshomaru aprovechó para lanzarle un Souryuuha; y Kikyou otra de sus flechas sagradas. Estos ataques hirieron gravemente a Tenebross, el cual terminó colapsando de nuevo sobre el piso de la estancia. Se hizo un gran silencio en el cual solo se escuchaba la respiración de todos. Todos, menos Sesshomaru, se encontraban a la expectativa del resultado de esta batalla…

- "¿Creen que ahora si hemos terminado?" – preguntó Kagome con cautela a los pocos minutos.

- "Aún no estamos del todo seguros de ello" – dijo Gerardo mientras él y Gabriela regresaban a sus formas normales.

- "Si, recuerden lo que pasó con Feltes…" – dijo Gabriela mirando el cuerpo de Tenebross con amargura. Por desgracia, sus sospechas resultaron ciertas: los Fragmentos de Sombras se alzaron de nuevo; y esta vez fueron directo hacia Tenebross…

- "¡No! ¡No podemos dejar que se fusionen con él!" – gritó Gerardo espantado. Todos trataron de intentar atrapar los fragmentos que salían disparados como balas desde debajo de sus pies; pero era inútil, ya que iban demasiado rápido.

Gabriela intentó inutilizar sus poderes poniendo un campo de fuerza de luz, pero tampoco sirvió de mucho: sus poderes aún no estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados como para crear una barrera lo bastante potente para detenerlos. Del mismo modo, Miko, Kagome y Kikyou trataron de poner barreras para parar el avance de los fragmentos, pero no servía de nada, ya que estos malignos cristales las atravesaban como si fueran mantequilla. Los fragmentos finalmente llegaron a Tenebross; y soltando un horrible brillo negro, comenzaron a fusionarse con él… Todos, menos la excepción obvia, miraron aterrados e impotentes como una burbuja negra envolvía a Tenebross, haciéndolo completamente inmune a todo intento de ataque…

A los pocos instantes, la burbuja había reventado y Tenebross se había alzado de nuevo en el aire. En vez de una sombra, ahora parecía de nuevo la monstruosa criatura de las leyendas: un gran dragón negro de aspecto maligno, cuyas escamas absorbían la luz en vez de reflejarla; y cuyos ojos rojo sangre reflejaban solo odio y deseos de destrucción…

- "Al fin, he recuperado mi cuerpo y una gran parte de mi poder…" – dijo como si despertase de un largo sueño – "Ahora es momento de que todo llegue a su final…" –

En ese momento, los alrededores comenzaron a temblar…

- "¿¡Qué está pasando!?" – gritó Yasha.

- "Ese desgraciado esta intentando usar su magia para disolver esta dimensión…" – dijo Gerardo apretando los dientes – "¡Si no lo detenemos ahora, no solo destruirá este mundo: luego seguirá con Dragonia y todas las demás dimensiones!" –

Luego tomó su medallón e hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: insertó la llave, la giró tres veces a la derecha; y luego una a la izquierda…

- "Iadlast Pawatz, Draggyach!" – sin embargo, en vez de que aparecieran los círculos mágicos, o alguna otra demostración de poder, empezó a sonar una alarma en su Dragtemn – "¿¡Qué demonios sucede!?" –

Los demás corrieron hacia él; y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que su Dragtemn tenía una advertencia de "Transformación Rechazada" escrita en grandes letras rojas.

- "¿¡Por qué pasó esto!?" – gritó mientras presionaba la advertencia para ver la explicación. Acto seguido, apareció la explicación: "Como no has recibido el Bautismo Elemental, no puedes usar el máximo nivel de Poder del Dragón ni los Ougis Mágicos".

- "¡Pero Iadlast-sama y los demás no nos dijeron nada de esto!" – gritó Gabriela. Intentó hacer lo mismo que Gerardo; y le apareció el mismo error. Se volteo a ver a su hermano horroriada – "¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?" –

- "Su turno ya ha terminado" – dijo la voz de Illyusea, el cual luego apareció en el techo con los otros Dioses Dragón. Todos se alegraron inicialmente, pero al sentir las ondas de sentimientos que ellos emitían, notaron que algo no estaba bien – "No les dimos el Bautismo Elemental porque pensábamos que con ese nivel de poder habría sido suficiente para que vencieran a Tenebross; además de que no teníamos una sacerdotisa de Dragonia presente en este mundo para que llevase a cabo esa ceremonia. Pero sobra decir que nos equivocamos gravemente en nuestros pronósticos" -

- "Por lo tanto, hemos decidido poner en marcha nuestro último recurso" – dijo Phinambrea con una voz amarga – "Sellaremos Dragonia" –

- "Un momento, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" – preguntó Gerardo abismado. No solo habían fallado en su misión, ¿sino que también le esperaba algo horrible a Dragonia?

- "El mundo de Dragonia será sellado y aislado del resto de las dimensiones" – explicó Kiols – "Todo lo que sea de Dragonia regresará hacia allá, al igual que todo lo de su mundo volverá a él; mientras que todo lo de este mundo permanecerá aquí" –

- "Del mismo modo, eso significa que todos los recuerdos que ustedes y que todos los habitantes de estos tres mundos hicieron desde que ellos bebieron el Agua del Reinicio hasta este momento, serán borrados" – explicó Tiarrashe.

- "¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No pueden hacer eso!" – gritó Gabriela con tristeza y rabia – "¿¡No podremos recordar todo lo que vivimos hasta ahora!?" –

- "¡Eso es injusto!" – gritó Kagome espantada – "Todos aquí nos hemos esforzado hasta el máximo no solo para cumplir con esta misión; sino también para que nuestra amistad perdurara todo lo que fuese posible… ¿¡Acaso eso no vale de nada!?" –

Miko y Yasha habían caído al suelo y habían comenzado a llorar al escuchar esto. Gabriela y Miko se abrazaron la una a la otra, la primera también comenzando a derramar lágrimas. Yasha fue y se abrazó a Inuyasha, el cual solo se había quedado mirando el suelo en silencio. Al verlo así, Kikyou sintió la tristeza y desesperación que esto le estaba provocando; y empezó a derramar lágrimas también. Lo mismo hicieron Sango, Miroku y Shippou. Gerardo luego fue hasta Miko y Gabriela; y las abrazó a ambas. Kagome se les unió poco después. Sentían que nunca jamás volverían a verse; y que además, ni siquiera podrían recordar los tiempos que habían pasado juntos.

- "Realmente no quería que las cosas hubiesen tenido que terminar así" – dijo Iadlast a modo de disculpa mientras de sus ojos brotaban grandes lágrimas – "Pero la seguridad de Dragonia y de los otros mundos es nuestra máxima prioridad. Es por ello que tuvimos que tomar estas medidas tan drásticas. Espero que puedan perdonar esto algún día… Si es que logran recordarlo…" –

- "¡Que el sellado dé comienzo ahora!" – gritó Pyrazsyec. Luego, los seis dragones comenzaron a cantar una canción que sonaba similar a un canto gregoriano:

- "_Ist Khallhialmyu, zosphaael cletphra malkeia dea zosphaael mountyoudour ical. Ist Ciella, shuxuaralara phaph kiarrates myallade Dragonia zia, oli cletph cia burkei myallade zia. Ist Khallhialmyu, waspiarlra myalla demorie dea ilg, oli phaelle shillea myallade ciaaael felal mountyoudour ical…" _-

Al momento siguiente, una gran abertura de color púrpura y negro se abrió detrás de ellos; y comenzó a absorber todo lo que había en la estancia como si fuese una gran aspiradora. Los únicos que no parecían ser afectados por esto eran los habitantes del mundo de Inuyasha, pero a los demás: a Gabriela, Gerardo, Miko, Yasha y Tenebross empezó a halarlos con mucha fuerza, como diciendo que era hora de desprenderse de este mundo.

- "¡NO! ¡Malditos seis! ¡Nunca me llevarán de vuelta hacia allá!" – gritó Tenebross con temor y furia mientras se aferraba al suelo de la estancia.

- "¿¡Qué!? ¡No!" – gritaron Kagome e Inuyasha mientras sujetaban a sus contrapartes más jóvenes. Gerardo había clavado a Ryuuga en el suelo y se sujetaba de ella, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía a Gabriela. Cuando vio que el portal también estaba intentando llevarse a Miko y a Yasha, recordó el final de la inscripción que había leído en la cueva de los medallones… - "…cuando Dragonia sea sellada, estas esencias serán llamadas de vuelta al Eterno Ciclo de la Vida de ese mundo por las Seis Grandes Voces…" -

- "¡No! ¿¡Por qué se los llevan también a ellos!?" – preguntó Gerardo con rabia – "¡Miko y Yasha son esencias nacidas en este mundo; y por lo tanto pertenecen a él! ¡A lo que se refería la tableta que estaba en la cueva de los medallones era a los medallones en sí, no a quienes los usasen!" –

- "Gerardo…" – dijo Kagome mientras lo veía como trataba de enfrentarse a los Dioses Dragón, aún bajo la amenaza de ser succionado por ese vórtice y enviado de vuelta a su mundo.

- "Desafortunadamente, hemos decidido que ellos dos ahora son esencias pertenecientes a Dragonia debido a que Miko puede usar poderes que llegan al nivel de una Sacerdotisa Asistente; y Yasha tiene aptitudes para el Poder del Dragón" – respondió Illyusea – "Además, debido al uso extensivo que le dieron a los Medallones del Vínculo; hemos deliberado esto con la voluntad de este mundo; y nos ha dado permiso de llevárnoslos" –

- "¡No tienen derecho a hacer eso!" – gritó Gabriela con rabia – "¡Ellos deben quedarse aquí con sus hermanos y familia! ¡No pueden separarlos!" –

- "¡Nunca dejaré que se lleven a Yasha!" – dijo Inuyasha mientras lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- "¡Lo mismo digo!" – gritó Kagome con rabia – "¡Si quieren llevarse a Miko, será solo sobre mi cadáver!" –

- "Están muy decididos a no dejar que se los lleven… que patético…" – dijo Sesshomaru mientras veía la escena con una expresión inmutable.

- "¿Dirías lo mismo si intentasen llevarse a la niña que siempre te acompaña, Sesshomaru?" – preguntó Kikyou con una sonrisa sarcástica. Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada asesina – "Y siendo honestos, siento pena por ellos, pero es un esfuerzo que esta destinado a fracasar. Esas criaturas son entes divinos del más alto nivel; y oponerse a sus designios es imposible" –

Al instante siguiente, el vórtice empezó a absorber con más fuerza; y lo primero que se llevó fue a Tenebross.

- "¡Aghhh! ¡NOOOOOOOO!" – gritó la maligna entidad mientras desaparecía dentro del vórtice. Al momento siguiente, el Dragtemn de Kagome expulsó su equipaje, al igual que los de Gerardo y Gabriela. Luego, las botellas que contenían el Agua del Reinicio y el Agua de la Normalización fueron extraídas de la mochila de Kagome; y los Dragtemn que todos llevaban en sus muñecas, al igual que los Cristales Seirei y los medallones que Gerardo y Gabriela llevaban consigo, se desprendieron de ellos y desaparecieron igual que Tenebross.

- "Aún no quiero irme…" – dijo Miko entre lágrimas mientras sentía como las fuerzas se le agotaban – "¡Quiero estar mucho más contigo, onee-san! ¡Quiero estar con mi familia, ir a la escuela con Souta, jugar con todos ustedes; y visitar a Kaede-obaasan! ¡No quiero irme!" –

- "¡Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, Miko!" – gritó Kagome haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que no se la llevaran – "¡Tu eres ahora mi querida hermana menor! ¡Por eso no puedo dejar que te lleven!" –

- "Onii-san…" – dijo Yasha al sentir como sus fuerzas se iban acabando – "Aún si fue por poco tiempo… me alegra haber podido pelear a tu lado; y conocer amigos tan buenos. ¡Pero tampoco quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero seguir aprendiendo cosas de Totosai-sensei, Kaede-obaasan, Gerardo-niisan y de ti! ¡Quiero que los tres practiquemos esgrima juntos; y poder estar con Miko y Kagome-neesan!" –

- "¿¡Quién dijo que permitiré que te lleven, Yasha!" – gritó Inuyasha – "¡Tendrán que matarme si quieren hacer eso! ¡Al igual que Miko y Kagome, tu eres una parte importante de mí!" –

- "¿…Cómo un trozo de tu alma…?" – preguntó Yasha entristeciéndose. Inuyasha chocó su frente con la suya para castigarlo por decir eso.

- "¡Ouch! ¿…Por qué…?" – preguntó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- "¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!?" – le gritó – "¡Eres la única familia de verdad que tengo ahora! ¿¡Crees que permitiré que te lleven aun sabiendo eso!?" –

- "Nii-san…" – dijo Yasha mientras sonreía.

- "Si ya han dicho sus despedidas, es momento de que terminemos con esto" – dijo la voz de Phinambrea. Al momento siguiente, los Medallones del Vínculo que Inuyasha, Yasha, Miko y Kagome llevaban se rompieron por la mitad: la mitad izquierda de los de Inuyasha y Kagome se desvaneció en el aire; mientras que la mitad derecha de los de Yasha y Miko desapareció también. Luego, ellos dos fueron soltados del agarre de sus "hermanos mayores" y arrastrados hacia el vórtice. Ambos hicieron movimientos como si nadaran para intentar alejarse del vórtice y regresar a ellos; y del mismo modo Kagome e Inuyasha corrieron para intentar sujetarlos de nuevo, pero fue en vano.

- "¡NO! ¡ONEE-SAN!" – gritó Miko mientras desaparecía dentro.

- "¡INUYASHA-NIISAN!" – gritó Yasha. Al cabo de unos segundos, sus figuras se habían perdido en el interior del vórtice.

- "¡NOOO!" – gritaron ambos cayendo al suelo.

- "¡Malditos dragones del demonio!" – gritó Inuyasha con tanta fuerza que resonó por toda la cámara.

- "¡Maldición!" – gritó Gerardo al ver esto mientras lágrimas de tristeza, rabia e impotencia corrían por sus ojos. Y al momento siguiente, la mano de Gabriela se resbaló de la suya – "¡No! ¡Gaby!" –

- "¡ONII-CHAN!" – gritó ella mientras era arrastrada hacia el vórtice y desaparecía dentro. Gerardo soltó su espada y fue corriendo hacia ella, terminando succionado por el vórtice también. Ryuuga fue succionada inmediatamente después de que ambos habían desaparecido.

- "¡NO!" – gritaron todos al ver esto. El vórtice se cerró inmediatamente después…

- "Se han ido…" – dijo Kagome incrédula mientras las lágrimas aún brotaban de sus ojos – "Realmente… se han ido…" –

- "Ahora nos iremos nosotros…" – anunció Tiarrashe.

- "Sólo falta una cosa más…" – dijo Illyusea. Al momento siguiente comenzó a brillar una fuerte luz; cegándolos a todos y dejándolos inconscientes…

* * *

Cuando despertaron, se encontraron en medio de un prado recubierto de hierba, con varios bosques al fondo.

- "Umm… ¿dónde estoy?" – dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba, teniendo su mochila al lado; y luego vio a Inuyasha y los demás tirados alrededor. Notó que tanto ella misma como los demás tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pero no le dio importancia y solo se limpió con la manga de su blusa – "Uh, ¿Inuyasha? ¡Todos despierten!" –

Cuando despertaron, se sorprendieron al ver como estaban cubiertos de rasguños y cortes; y el estado en que estaban sus ropas. También de que Kikyou, Sesshomaru y Naraku estuvieran presentes aquí. Todos menos Sesshomaru y Naraku se limpiaron la cara al notar que tenían lágrimas en los ojos

- "¿Qué nos habrá pasado?" – preguntó Shippou al ver esto.

- "No lo sé…" – dijo Kagome confundida – "Siento como si hubiese olvidado algo importante; pero no sé que será…" –

- "¡Houshi-sama!" – gritó Sango al ver lo débil que estaba Miroku – "¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué está así?" –

- "Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Sango…" – dijo Miroku débilmente – "Al igual que ustedes, me encontré aquí y en este estado cuando desperté…" –

- "Lo último que recuerdo es que había ido a recoger a Kagome a su casa; y que íbamos rumbo a la aldea de Kaede de nuevo" – dijo Inuyasha extrañado, luego se fijó en lo que Kagome llevaba alrededor del cuello – "¿De dónde sacaste eso, Kagome?" –

- "¿Huh?" – en ese momento, Kagome notó que llevaba lo que parecía la mitad de un medallón alrededor de su cuello: era de color plateado, pero parecía que había sido roto por alguna fuerza misteriosa; y tenía un agujero de forma romboidal justo en el borde del mismo – "No lo sé… ya lo tenía encima cuando desperté… y además, tu también llevas uno parecido…" –

- "¿¡Qué rayos!?" – dijo Inuyasha al notar que llevaba la mitad de un medallón dorado alrededor del cuello. Cuando se pusieron a examinarlos, notaron que el de Kagome tenía las siguientes inscripciones: Kago-, Separación Especial y Desell-, mientras que el de Inuyasha tenía: Inuya-, Separación Especial y Dese-… las inscripciones estaban incompletas y por ello no podían leerse bien.

- "¿Para que servirán estas cosas?" – se preguntó Kagome. Sin embargo, en ese momento Naraku se liberó de la prisión de hielo en la que por alguna razón estaba encerrado.

- "No sé porque motivo, pero me siento débil en este momento…" – dijo con su antipática voz de confiado – "Regresaré a eliminarlos a todos ustedes luego…" –

- "¡Espera!" – gritó Inuyasha sacando a Tessaiga antes de que se fuese y lanzándole un Kaze no Kizu, pero no sirvió de nada: Naraku lo rechazó con su barrera. Kikyou y Sesshomaru corrieron tras él mientras le lanzaban flechas y rayos de energía.

- "Déjenlo así, miren que ahora no estamos en condiciones de pelear contra él" – dijo Kagome para que notasen como estaban todos apaleados – "Por ahora será mejor que vayamos de vuelta a la aldea y descansemos un poco" –

- "Estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Sango mientras ayudaba a Miroku a levantarse – "Houshi-sama necesita que lo revisen tan pronto como sea posible" –

- "Lamento mucho causarte tantos problemas, Sango…" – dijo Miroku mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se apoyaba en Sango.

Kagome se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha mientras Sango, Miroku y Shippou se subían en Kirara; y se pusieron en camino hacia la aldea de Kaede. Sin embargo, antes de que partieran…

- "Hmm, mi mochila se siente algo más pesada que de costumbre…" – dijo Kagome mientras la ponía un momento en el suelo para revisarla. Cuando le abrió, se encontró con la sorpresa de que habían otros tres atuendos que ella no recordaba haber puesto nunca allí: una blusa azul claro con un chal amarillo sujetado por un broche de esmeralda con una falda azul claro que hacía juego, una blusa blanca con una falda rosa; y finalmente, un kosode verde con el obi azul y adornado con flores blancas. Lo que le extrañó realmente era que todos eran del tamaño para una niña de alrededor de ocho años – "¿Qué hacen todas estas ropas aquí…? No tenemos aquí niñas tan pequeñas; y…" –

Sin embargo, se quedó paralizada al ver que todas tenían notas pegadas a ellas:

El primer juego tenía escrito:

_Para mí amada hija Kagome._

_Espero que disfrutes tu segunda infancia mientras dure. No te esfuerces demasiado; y deja que las cosas ocurran como tienen que pasar._

_Mamá_

La segunda ponía:

_Para mi nueva amiga Gabriela._

_Espero que tú y tú hermano se la pasen bien con nosotros en este mundo; y que podamos compartir tantos momentos juntos como nos sea posible._

_Kagome_

Y finalmente, el kosode ponía:

_Para Kagome._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho tu visita a nuestra aldea, que te guste el atuendo que hice para ti; y que pronto regreses a tu forma normal. Oh; y que pronto vuelvas a visitarnos._

_Orimi_

- "¿Qué… qué significa esto…?" – preguntó anonadada al ver lo que ponían las notas. No tenían sentido… ¿a quienes estaba dedicada la segunda, que había sido escrita con su puño y letra; y además estaba firmada con su nombre? ¿Y que significaban las otras dos? ¿'Segunda infancia'? ¿'Forma normal'? ¿Y quien era Orimi-san…?

Sin embargo, cuando intentó pensar y recordar esas cosas, le empezó a doler fuertemente la cabeza…

- "¡Ugh!" – gruñó mientras se frotaba la frente.

- "¡Kagome!" – Inuyasha fue corriendo hasta ella y la sujetó por los hombros mientras todos los demás la miraban con preocupación – "¿Estás bien…?" –

- "Sí… es solo que vi unas notas extrañas en estos atuendos…" – dijo con dificultad, aunque ya el dolor de cabeza le había comenzado a aminorar. Inuyasha fue a revisarlas, pero solo tuvo la misma reacción que Kagome cuando las leyó…

- "¡Ah, Inuyasha! ¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó alarmada.

- "Sí… es solo que parece que no deberíamos pensar en lo que dicen por ahora…" – dijo con amargura.

- "Sí… creo que será mejor hacerle caso solamente a la que Mamá me escribió, aparentemente; y dejar que las cosas pasen por sí solas" – dijo más animada. Sin embargo, sintió que los atuendos podrían resultar importantes de algún modo más adelante; y por ello decidió conservarlos. Luego cerró la mochila y todos se pusieron en camino.

Sin embargo, durante el trayecto…

- "Está bien… onee-san…" – Kagome escuchó la voz de una niña, bastante similar a la suya propia; y le empezó a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- "Inuyasha-niisan… La verdad esto es muy extraño, pero también es muy divertido…" – Inuyasha también escuchó la voz de un niño, parecida a la suya; y le dio el mismo dolor de cabeza.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Sango en cuanto notó sus expresiones – "¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Otra vez tienen dolor de cabeza?" –

- "No te preocupes, Sango-chan" – dijo Kagome para tranquilizarla – "No es nada" –

Sin embargo, ambos empezaron a preguntarse… ¿De quién eran esas voces? ¿Por qué les había dado semejante migraña? ¿Por qué habían aparecido así de repente en este lugar? ¿Y que eran esos atuendos que habían aparecido repentinamente en la mochila de Kagome, por qué eran de tallas tan pequeñas; y que significan las notas que tenían pegadas? Desgraciadamente, no tenían forma de saber nada de lo que les había pasado…

* * *

Por otra parte, en otro mundo, dos niños estaban tirados inconscientes sobre una explanada en la cima de una colina, desde la cual se podía divisar un gran lago, en el centro del cual había una gran isla, la cual estaba unida a tierra firme por puentes ubicados en cada uno de los puntos cardinales. En la isla, se encontraba una gran ciudad: tenía dos murallas rodeándola, una de forma circular y otra de forma hexagonal. Este última estaba dividida en seis partes, dentro de las cuales se encontraban edificaciones que parecían ser casas y edificios rodeando a una plaza circular. Una plaza aún mayor se encontraba justo en el centro del hexágono; y al norte, podía verse un gran y magnífico castillo. Los vértices del hexágono estaban rematados por torres; y mientras que al norte y sur del lago se podían ver salidas hacia otros terrenos cubiertas de hierba; el este y el oeste estaban cubiertos de montañas. Los dos niños estaban inconscientes en las colinas ubicadas al oeste, justo al comienzo del terreno montañoso.

El primero que se despertó fue el niño, el cual parecía una versión en miniatura de Inuyasha. Abrió los ojos, totalmente confundido:

- "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?" – en ese momento, le llegó una palabra a su mente: Yasha – "Si, así es… mi nombre es… Yasha" –

Luego se puso a mirar sus alrededores; y notó a la niña: llevaba sandalias y calcetines; vestía un kosode a cuadros naranjas y rojos adornados con esferas blancas; y llevaba su largo y negro cabello atado en un elegante moño blanco.

- "Ella es…" – en ese momento recordó su nombre; y sintiendo que era alguien importante para él, corrió a su lado y comenzó a zarandearla suavemente para despertarla – "¡Miko! ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡No me dejes así!" –

Miko comenzó a reaccionar; y miró a Yasha con una mirada tan confusa como somnolienta:

- "Yo… mi nombre… me llamo Miko…" – dijo como si no estuviera segura de lo que decía. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio la figura de Yasha… - "¿Ya… Yasha?" –

- "¡Sí, soy yo, Miko!" – dijo él mientras la abrazaba aliviado – "¡Me alegra que estés bien!" –

Miko le sonrió inicialmente y Yasha se separó de ella mientras también le sonreía. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente pareció caer en la cuenta de algo: su mirada se llenó de terror; y cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- "¡No… no puedo recordar nada!" – chilló mientras Yasha corría a abrazarla de nuevo – "¡No sé de donde venimos, ni quienes somos fuera de nuestros nombres!" –

- "Lo sé… yo tampoco puedo recordar nada…" – dijo Yasha mientras él también derramaba algunas lágrimas – "Pero no podemos quedarnos pensando en eso… Debemos buscar como mantenernos vivos por ahora…" –

- "Pero…" – Miko comenzó a hipar; y se puso aún más triste, como si sintiese la importancia que tenían aquellas memorias perdidas – "¡Estoy segura de que hay alguien o algo importante en esos recuerdos…! ¡No quiero quedarme así!" –

- "Calma… tranquilízate…" – dijo Yasha para intentar calmarla – "Ya buscaremos una forma de resolver esto…" –

En ese momento, Yasha notó la mitad del medallón que Miko llevaba en el cuello:

- "¿Huh? ¿De dónde salió ese medallón?" – Miko se empezó a calmar y empezó a ver a que se refería Yasha. ¿Tendría esto alguna conexión con sus memorias perdidas?

- "¿Esto?" – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas para luego tomarlo en su mano y quedarse mirándolo – "Estaba aquí cuando desperté… Y tu también llevas uno parecido"

Yasha vio que Miko tenía razón; y también se puso a examinarlo. Al cabo de un rato, vieron que ambos tenían inscripciones en la cara frontal; pero como los medallones parecían estar rotos por la mitad; partes de ellas no podían leerse. El de Miko tenía: -me, Miko, Separación, Sellado y -ado, mientras que el de Yasha tenía: -sha, Yasha, Separación, Sellado y -llado.

Mientras miraban los medallones, Miko tuvo una sensación extraña; y pensó haber escuchado a una voz similar a la suya, aunque más madura, gritando con tristeza y rabia: - "¡Tu eres ahora mi querida hermana menor!" –

- "¿Onee-san…?" – dijo en cuanto escuchó eso retumbando desde el fondo de su mente. Sin embargo, cuando intentó recordar más, le empezó a doler la cabeza.

A Yasha le pasó algo similar, con la diferencia de que la voz parecida a la suya había dicho: -""¡Eres la única familia de verdad que tengo ahora!" –

El dolor de cabeza aminoró a los pocos instantes; y al haber notado que ambos habían tenido experiencias parecidas…

- "¿Tú también lo escuchaste?" – preguntó Miko.

- "¿Una vez parecida a la tuya pero más madura diciendo algo?" – preguntó Yasha.

Ambos se asintieron.

- "¿Serán familiares nuestros?" – se preguntó Miko.

- "Quien sabe…" –

- "Oye; ¿y si tratamos de unir nuestras dos mitades a ver si pasa algo?" – preguntó Miko esperanzada.

- "Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo" – dijo Yasha encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada: los puntos en los que ambas mitades estaban rotas no coincidían en absoluto, por no decir que ni siquiera estaban hechas del mismo material o tenían la misma textura. Sin embargo, antes de que hubiesen podido entristecerse ante esto, escucharon unas voces viniendo desde la distancia…

- "_Yujio mhaku, tast ieler, felanso?_" – dijo la voz de un hombre, la cual sonaba muy dubitativa.

- "_Poil plia ieler, Elaer. Kelarga une lusya fissare hag!_" – dijo la voz de una mujer, la cual sonaba tan segura como irritada.

- "¿Quiénes serán?" – se preguntó Yasha.

- "No lo sé; y no entiendo nada de lo que dicen…" – dijo Miko con tristeza. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que había escuchado esa lengua antes; e incluso la había hablado… Yasha también tuvo la sensación de haberla escuchado antes…

Yasha notó que llevaba una espada en su cinto; y la sacó como precaución en contra de los desconocidos. Aunque se sorprendió un poco al ver su gran tamaño, se sintió aliviado al ver que tenía forma de defenderse.

- "Te…ssaiga…" – dijo al ver la espada, como si siempre hubiese sabido el nombre y que la cargaba encima – "Sí, ese es el nombre de esta espada…" –

Miko se asustó un poco, pero al recordar que Yasha era quien la cargaba, se calmó. También notó que había un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco en el lugar donde se habían despertado. Fue hasta ellos y los tomó. Luego puso una flecha en el arco y se quedó preparada para recibir a quienquiera que fuese.

A los pocos momentos, aparecieron los extraños caminando por la explanada: eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello dorado; mientras que vestía una ropa extraña, tan similar como disimilar al kosode de Miko: la parte de arriba parecía un kimono verde y azul, el cual estaba decorado con gotas de agua y hojas; mientras que la parte de abajo era una falda decorada del mismo modo y del mismo color que la parte superior que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Llevaba zapatos elegantes de color azul claro. Por otra parte, el hombre era alto y delgado; de cabello negro y corto, ojos azules; y vestía ropas más parecidas a las de Yasha: la parte de arriba era verde con algunos toques púrpuras; y estaba decorado con torbellinos de viento y figuras de rayos. La parte de abajo era un pantalón largo con los mismos colores y adornos que la parte superior. El hombre llevaba una lanza, mientras que la mujer llevaba una espada y un escudo.

- "_Yujio mhaku, itnya bido nyelsaks risph ilg hallialia?_" – preguntó el hombre.

- "_Kahial miu, ablia kustsaks… kustsaks finae refalka mya kaialmyu… thelf, ualg sos thar kyustsaks ika…_" – dijo la mujer mientras veía a ambos niños con lástima. Luego dejó su espada y escudo en el suelo; se arrodilló para ponerse a la misma altura de ellos, y les habló – "_Iuji utahe, mior tastsaks oullasaks?_" -

Sin embargo, Miko y Yasha no hicieron más que mirarse confundidos el uno al otro…

- "Eh… lo sentimos… no podemos entender lo que dice…" – dijo Miko avergonzada.

La mujer tampoco parecía entenderlos, ya que los miró extrañada después de que Miko dijo eso. Sin embargo, aparentemente se le ocurrió algo después de que se puso a pensar por unos instantes. Se levantó; se señaló a sí misma; y dijo:

- "Fileia" -

Miko pareció haber captado que estaba presentándose; y repitiendo el gesto que ella hizo, dijo su propio nombre – "Miko" –

Fileia asintió con una sonrisa, luego señaló al hombre y dijo: - "Elaer" –

Luego Yasha hizo el mismo gesto que Miko; y se presentó – "Yasha" –

Fileia les sonrió de nuevo.

- "_Alt tok, tast finae jaullware kustsaks, felanso_" – dijo Elaer tras ella. También había guardado su lanza; y se había acercado a ellos.

- "_Kahial myu, nasez. Jaullwanasez, tiu silea kosfialga kustsaks oullasaks_" – dijo Fileia alegremente. Yasha y Miko ya no sentían que fuesen peligrosos; y guardaron sus armas.

- "No puedo entender lo que dicen en absoluto, pero no parecen malas personas" – dijo Miko algo más aliviada.

- "Si… no creo que tengamos necesidad de pelear por ahora" – dijo Yasha ya más tranquilo.

Fileia les hizo señas para que se les acercaran; y cuando pudieron ver la ciudad desde el sitio en que estaban, ella hizo lo siguiente: señaló a la ciudad, luego a sí misma y a Elaer; y por último a ellos. Luego los miró de forma interrogativa mientras les extendía la mano.

- "Creo que nos pregunta si queremos ir a esa ciudad con ellos" – le dijo Miko a Yasha.

- "Bueno… no creo que tengamos muchas opciones…" – dijo Yasha cruzando los brazos – "No recordamos de donde venimos… no sabemos quienes somos… no sabemos ni donde estamos… y no tenemos dinero, comida ni donde quedarnos…" –

- "Tienes razón…" – asintió Miko. Se acercaron a Fileia; le asintieron con una sonrisa, hicieron una pequeña inclinación a modo de agradecimiento; y tomaron la mano de ella. Fileia sonrió gentilmente…

- "_Alt tok, quia nyelsaks… nasez, Miko yst Yasha vakrus'ra sossaks yien_" – se volteó para decirle a Elaer.

- "_Iuji utahe, yuse idefae… quia ablia nyelsaks necraisra e uknasez felcial kustsaks_" – dijo él mientras cruzaba los brazos y les sonreía. Fileia recogió su espada y escudo; y los guardó. Luego los cuatro se tomaron las manos; y fueron caminando hacia el borde de la explanada. Una vez allí, dos grandes dragones: uno verde azulado y el otro purpureo con marcas verdes, aparecieron en el cielo y aterrizaron delante de ellos. Yasha y Miko se asustaron y estuvieron a punto de sacar sus armas de nuevo, pero cuando vieron como Elaer y Fileia los acariciaron; se dieron cuenta de que no eran criaturas malignas. Luego, los invitaron a montar con ellos: Miko se subió a la espalda del dragón de Fileia, el verde azulado; mientras que Yasha cabalgó en el dragón de Elaer, el púrpura con verde. Cuando estuvieron bien sujetos; una pequeña burbuja transparente del mismo color de cada dragón se formó alrededor de ellos; y despegaron a toda velocidad rumbo a la ciudad en el lago.

- 'Puede que no sepamos quienes somos o de donde venimos… pero al menos… me alegra saber que tenemos adonde ir hasta que lo descubramos…' – pensó Yasha mientras iban a ese lugar.

- 'Onee-san… quienquiera que seas… o dondequiera que estés… te prometo que te encontraré algún día…' – pensó Miko. Tanto ella como Yasha podían sentir que Fileia y Elaer irradiaban una gran bondad; y que sus palabras, a pesar de que no podían entenderlas, estaban llenas de compasión y gentileza… Al menos, fuese lo que fuese lo que les deparara el futuro, había alguien que cuidaría de ellos hasta el momento en que la verdad fuese revelada y encontrasen una forma de recuperar sus memorias…

* * *

Finalmente, de vuelta al mundo real…

- "¡GABY!" – gritó Gerardo mientras se despertaba de golpe en su cama, en su habitación – "¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa aquí?" –

Empezó a mirar los alrededores, completamente confundido. Luego, empezó a rememorar los acontecimientos: la muerte de Feltes, la batalla final con Tenebross, la repentina aparición de los Dioses Dragón; y finalmente… el sellado de Dragonia…

- "Un momento, ¿Cómo es que puedo recordar todo eso si se supone que los recuerdos que Gaby y yo hicimos desde que llegamos allá debieron borrarse?" – se preguntó extrañado. Luego se rio – "Hmph, parece que sus borradores de memoria no son tan eficaces como se pensaba…" –

Sin embargo, luego recordó con terror la imagen de su hermana siendo absorbida por el vórtice; y salió corriendo para buscarla en su habitación. Una vez allí, la encontró dormida, pero ya a punto de despertarse…

- "Que alivio…" – dijo suspirando suavemente – "Al menos ella se encuentra bien…" –

Gabriela se despertó de un saltó, aparentemente asustada por algo que había visto en sueños; y al ver a su hermano fue y lo abrazó – "Onii-chan, estaba muy asustada… Pensé que desaparecería dentro de ese remolino…" –

- "¿O sea que tu también recuerdas todo lo que pasó?" – se preguntó Gerardo extrañado.

- "¿Tú también?" – respondió Gabriela asombrada – "¿No que nos iban a borrar esos recuerdos?" –

- "Lo mismo dije cuando desperté… parece que no hicieron un buen trabajo con nosotros…" – dijo él sonriendo. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando notó que sí había olvidado algo – "No… si olvidé algo… ya no recuerdo como se hablaban los dos tipos de Dragoniano, ni como se veían sus letras…" –

- "¿Eh?" – Gabriela se dio cuenta de lo mismo; y trató de concentrarse para recordar la canción que había usado hasta ahora para usar su magia de Iyashi no Hikari, pero no lo logró… Las palabras que hilaban esa canción habían desaparecido completamente de su mente… - "Yo tampoco… ya no puedo usar mis canciones de curación…" –

Luego miraron el reloj que estaba en la pared… eran las 5:30 am: el sol ya estaba por salir; y ambos tenían que empezar a alistarse para la escuela. Con un gran sentimiento de tristeza y pesar, no solo por haber perdido el único enlace que les quedaba con el mundo de Inuyasha y Dragonia, sino también por saber que habían fallado en la misión que les había sido encomendada, ambos entraron a sus respectivos cuartos de baño y se pusieron sus uniformes. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora Inuyasha, Kagome y los demás? ¿Recordarían algo de lo que había pasado, o sus recuerdos habrían sido borrados realmente? ¿Y que les habría sucedido a Miko y Yasha? ¿Estarían bien en un mundo totalmente desconocido para todos ellos?

Al cabo de un rato, su madre fue a despertarlos; y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que ya estaban vestidos y todo. Después de que se saludaron y se dieron los buenos días:

- "Vaya, es raro verlos a ambos despiertos tan temprano; y arreglados y listos además" – dijo mientras les sonreía – "Está bien, iré a prepararles el desayuno" –

- "De acuerdo, iremos abajo en un momento" – dijo Gerardo mientras veía la figura de su madre saliendo hacia la cocina.

Al cabo de un rato, trajo un plato con dos grandes sándwiches de jamón. Luego les trajo una jarra de vidrio llena de agua y dos vasos también de vidrio. Cada uno se sirvió y empezaron a comer en silencio.

Después de que hubieron terminado y se hubieron lavado los dientes, los tres se subieron al auto; y partieron rumbo a sus respectivas escuelas.

- "Por cierto, ¿sucede algo?" – preguntó su madre – "He notado que se ven algo decaídos desde que despertaron hoy" –

- "No, no es nada" – dijo Gerardo mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

- "Si, estamos bien, mami" – dijo Gaby – "¿Y no hemos tenido visitas en estos días?" –

Gerardo se asombró al escucharle preguntar eso, pero supuso que sería una buena forma de saber si a ella también le habría afectado el borrado de memoria.

- "Hmm… déjenme ver…" – dijo ella – "No, realmente no hemos tenido visitas desde el mes pasado" –

- "¿Y no sucedió nada inusual durante la fiesta de disfraces?" – preguntó Gerardo tratando de ocultar la angustia que esa respuesta le provocó.

- "No, solo fuimos, ustedes salieron a ver las estrellas y luego regresamos a casa" – dijo ella tranquilamente – "Realmente no hubo nada fuera de lo común" –

Ambos hermanos se quedaron abismados ante esa respuesta e intentaron disimular su reacción lo mejor que pudieron.

Primero dejaron a Gabriela en su escuela, que les quedaba a menos de dos manzanas de la casa; y luego fue el turno de Gerardo.

Como ya estaba acostumbrado a los viajes y a los continuos enfrentamientos con los monstruos, se le hizo un tedio horrible volver al aula de clases a ver matemáticas e inglés.

- 'Detesto los números; y tengo que seguir calándome inglés a pesar de que ya puedo leer y escribir perfectamente en ese idioma…" – pensó con amargura – 'Si tan solo pudiese haber continuado aprendiendo las cosas de Dragonia que Feltes me había enseñado… Bueno, al menos podré ver de nuevo a Henry y Roger cuando sea hora del receso… Necesito saber si al menos ellos…' –

Cuando por fin la primera larga hora y media llegó a su final; y sonó la campana del colegio anunciando la hora del receso, él fue el primero que salió del aula de clases; y se quedó en el pasillo que daba a las aulas donde sus dos amigos estudiaban.

- "Muy bien, solo será cuestión de esperar un poco" – dijo con entusiasmo.

Al poco rato aparecieron sus dos amigos; y al verlo, lo saludaron con las manos. Se apartaron de la multitud de alumnos ansiosos que iban a desayunar; y se sentaron en un banco a conversar.

- "Oye, viejo, ¿Cómo está todo?" – le preguntó Henry cuando por fin comenzaron a hablar – "Deberíamos ir pensando en cuadrar otra reunión, ya que tenemos tiempo que no hacemos una" –

- "Una en mi casa estaría bien, ya que como sigo siendo el único de nosotros con un PS2, tengo todavía algunas cosas nuevas que mostrarles" – dijo Roger con entusiasmo.

- "Ah claro, a seguir presumiendo de .hack" – le dijo Henry mientras se reía – "Bueno, al menos yo también tendré uno dentro de poco" –

- "Hehe, yo también tengo planes de comprarme uno en algún momento" – dijo Gerardo. Aunque estar con Kagome y los demás había sido agradable, extrañaba estos momentos en compañía de sus amigos, solamente charlando sin tener que hacer planes para buscar algo o derrotar enemigos fuera de hacerlo en los videojuegos. Sin embargo, estos pensamientos lo forzaron a hacer una pregunta sin pensarlo – "Por cierto, ¿no han tenido encuentros extraños o algo por el estilo estos últimos días?" –

- "Hmm, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?" – le preguntó Roger extrañado.

- "Sí, sé que Gizelle puede ser algo extraña en ocasiones, pero no es realmente mala" – se rio Henry.

- "Entonces, ¿no ha sucedido nada inusual?" – preguntó tratando de ocultar la desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

- "No, realmente no ha sucedido nada" – dijo Henry extrañado al ver como Gerardo estaba actuando – "¿Te sucede algo? Te estas comportando algo raro el día de hoy" –

- "Es solo que… bueno…" – trató de buscar la forma más apropiada de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo sin que pareciera un loco – "Tuve un sueño en el que me encontraba con varios personajes de anime… y ustedes me habían comentado que habían conocido a uno también… se veía tan real que pensaba que debía preguntarles para ver si había sido un sueño o había sido real…" –

- "Hmm, ya veo…" – dijo Henry – "Pero como puedes ver, solo fue un sueño" –

- "Y a todas estas, ¿Qué personaje soñaste que conocimos?" – preguntó Roger intrigado al escuchar eso.

- "A Inuyasha…" – les dijo Gerardo de inmediato. Al escuchar eso, a ambos pareció darles dolor de cabeza, pero desapareció a los pocos segundos – "¿Están bien? ¿Necesitan una aspirina o algo?" –

- "No estamos bien…" – le dijo Henry como para que no se preocupara – "Es solo que cuando dijiste eso, sentí como si intentara recordar algo, pero no pudiera" –

- "¿Tú también?" – le preguntó Roger – "Hmm, esto si que es raro" –

- "De acuerdo" – Gerardo se levantó del banco – "Si no les molesta, quisiera estar solo por un rato… tengo algunas cosas en las que debo pensar…" –

Luego se fue corriendo; y cuando estuvo lejos del alcance de las miradas de sus amigos, tomó el camino que llevaba a las escaleras que daban hacia el techo de la escuela. Cayó de rodillas en todo el centro de la azotea; y se quedó mirando el cielo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos…

- "Maldición… ¡Maldita sea!" – gritó con rabia y desesperación. Aunque recordaba los nombres de los Dioses Dragón, ya no sabía que significan como palabras en Dragoniano; y empezó a pronunciarlos con rabia – "Illyusea… Iadlast… Tiarrashe… Phinambrea… Kiols… Pyrazsyec… ¿¡Por qué demonios tenían que hacer esto!? No les bastó con quitarnos nuestros poderes y enviarnos de vuelta a aquí… ¿¡si no que también tuvieron que separar a Kagome e Inuyasha de Miko y Yasha; y hacer que todos exceptuando Gabriela y yo perdieran sus recuerdos de todo esto!? No es justo… no es… justo" –

(Ending: Waratteta – Gabriela Robin)

Luego cayó al suelo, golpeándolo con furia mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas de tristeza. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil e impotente como en ese momento. Sin embargo, en ese momento, apareció una niña idéntica a Gabriela, vestida con la misma ropa que ella llevaba en el mundo de Inuyasha.

- "No puede ser… ¿Gaby?" – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Cuando se acercó a ella, vio que era una simple proyección… un holograma… sin embargo, ella le habló…

- "Jiji, no soy ella, pero te he traído un mensaje de tu hermana" – dijo ella mientras se reía del mismo modo que Gabriela – "Te dice que sus amigos tampoco le creen nada de lo que dice; y que se siente muy triste y sola por esto. Pero también te dice que no te rindas a la tristeza y desesperación" –

- "¿Quién eres y por qué me dices esto?" – le preguntó extrañado.

- "Podríamos decir que soy lo último que verás de Dragonia por ahora" – le dijo riéndose – "Pero descuida… en algún momento esa puerta volverá a abrirse… tú y tu hermana son los elegidos; y eso significa que en algún momento volverán a cruzar la barrera que separa los mundos. Así que hasta entonces… Onii-chan…" –

- "¡Espera!" – la niña fantasmal brilló por unos instantes y desapareció. Sin embargo, Gerardo continuó pensando en sus palabras… son los elegidos… y en algún momento el portal que conectaba los mundos les daría la bienvenida de nuevo…

- "Tantos encuentros como memorias… historias que se conectan entre sí… mundos conectados más allá de la luz… supongo que esta es la verdadera magia que todos presenciamos…" – dijo mientras miraba al cielo más animado. Luego, extendió su mano, como si intentase alcanzar a los amigos que había dejado en los otros mundos – "Sí… les juro que nos volveremos a encontrar algún día… y completaremos esa misión que nos quedó pendiente… pero hasta entonces… por favor cuídense mucho, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miko, Yasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippou…" -

_(El Fin)_

Hehe, ¡pero aún no se vayan! ¡Recuerden revisar el epílogo!


	21. Epílogo

Epílogo:

- "Hmm, nuestros dos elegidos no resultaron tan fuertes como teníamos planeado" – dijo Kiols. Los seis Dioses Dragón se encontraban flotando sobre una montaña cubierta de nubes. Era mediodía; y parecían estar deliberando sobre algo.

- "¿Y qué esperabas?" – le dijo Pyrazsyec con irritación – "Solo dos elementales principiantes que ni siquiera habían pasado por el Bautismo Elemental; y para colmo de males no tenían siquiera el set de elementos completos" –

- "Aunque normalmente estaría en desacuerdo con Pyrazsyec, debo darle la razón" – dijo Iadlast con tristeza – "No solo nos precipitamos en elegir solo a dos personas en vez de las seis necesarias para completar por lo menos a los seis Seirei, sino que tampoco tenemos ya a las dos Sacerdotisas necesarias para desbloquear todo su poder" –

- "Es muy cierto, pero las circunstancias eran apremiantes; y no teníamos mucha opción" – dijo Phinambrea con un tono decepcionado – "Además, juzgamos mal a los habitantes de ese mundo: solo dos de ellos tenían el potencial necesario para usar tanto nuestros poderes como los poderes del Dragón; y a pesar de ello, tenían otros poderes que los hacían incompatibles con los nuestros" –

- "Ese último problema pudo resolverse modificando los Cristales Seirei" – dijo Iadlast con rabia al ver cuan poco pensado había resultado este plan – "Sin embargo, debo decir que me sigue resultando imperdonable que hayamos separado a esos dos niños de sus únicas familias para traerlos a nuestro mundo; sin que tuvieran a donde llegar y ni siquiera conocer el idioma" –

- "¿Acaso te encariñaste con ellos, Iadlast?" – le preguntó Kiols en tono de burla.

- "No es por eso" – respondió Iadlast altivamente – "Como la Voluntad de Dragonia que esta a cargo no solo de la sabiduría y el conocimiento, sino también de los sentimientos y emociones, es obvio que no puedo evitar sentir dolor al ver el sufrimiento de otros. Además, una de nuestras propias leyes siempre ha sido que los niños jamás deben ser separados de sus padres, o si no los tienen, de las personas más cercanas a ellos, siempre y cuando los traten bien. Sería lo mismo que otro mundo intentase arrancarnos a alguna de nuestras creaciones, nuestros Hijos" –

- "En eso tienes razón, Iadlast; y a mi también me resultó doloroso haber tenido que hacer eso" – le dijo Illyusea en tono comprensivo – "Sin embargo, Miko tiene un gran potencial que no podría desarrollar si se quedase en su mundo. Aunque el fragmento de mi Núcleo no este dentro de ella y por ello no podamos asignarle el rol de Sacerdotisa del Dragón, estoy seguro de que con el tiempo se convertirá en una magnífica Sacerdotisa Asistente. Del mismo modo, Yasha podría terminar siendo un excelente guerrero o caballero si se dedica a no solo mejorar sus habilidades con la espada, sino también a aprender magia" –

- "¿Y por qué no pudimos enviar a Inuyasha y Kagome con ellos?" – preguntó Kiols – "Ellos dos son las mitades más viejas de las almas de las que nacieron Miko y Yasha; y por ende, tienen su mismo potencial y habilidades. Además de que no tendrían que lidiar con la ansiedad de separación y depresión por la perdida de memorias que ambos están sufriendo, que solo entorpecería sus entrenamientos" –

- "Porque es posible que el sello que formamos termine por romperse si hubiésemos enviando más seres de otros mundos a Dragonia; y por falta de tiempo, no pudimos transferir directamente a sus mentes los conocimientos del lenguaje Dragoniano mientras viajaban, así que me temo que les tocará aprenderlo del modo díficil" – dijo Tiarrashae – "Aunque a decir verdad, habría sido buena idea que nos trajéramos a Gerardo y a Gabriela, dado que son los únicos candidatos a Seirei que nos quedan ahora. En el estado en que está Dragonia actualmente, ninguno de nuestros Hijos quiere asumir ese cargo dado el gran peligro que representa, aún si la única otra alternativa es esperar su propia destrucción. Esto hace que sus ondas mentales no puedan sincronizarse con las que emiten nuestros Núcleos, lo cual los descarta como candidatos a Seirei" –

- "Cierto…" – concedió Iadlast – "Y por si fuera poco, las pocas veces que Gabriela usó su canto de curación, se podía sentir algo más aparte de las ondas que todos los elementales de Luz emanan… es muy posible que ella sea nuestra próxima Sacerdotisa del Dragón…" –

- "De cualquier modo son sólo conjeturas…" – dijo Phinambrea con un tono de decepción en su voz – "El fragmento desapareció desde que nuestra última Sacerdotisa y sus amigos, los antiguos Seirei, perecieron en mitad de su misión; y como el acceso a otras dimensiones está cerrado, no tenemos forma de verlo por nosotros mismos" –

- "Y sería una estupidez que rompiéramos el sello después de todo el trabajo que nos dio para ponerlo" – dijo Pyrazsyec mientras resoplaba.

- "En ese caso, solo nos quedan dos opciones: esperar que Tenebross nunca salga de esa prisión y dejar las cosas así, cosa que me parece muy improbable…" – dijo Iadlast pensativamente – "O esperar a que Tenebross escape, rompiendo así el sello que pusimos para que nosotros podamos llamarlos directamente a Dragonia y escoger al menos cuatro personas más para que sean los candidatos a Seirei que nos faltan…" –

- "Solo el tiempo dirá que opción será la que nos tocará escoger, al igual que la Voluntad de Kiockse…" – dijo Illyusea – "Bueno, me temo que esta discusión no va a llegar a ningún lado si continuamos así. Cerraremos esta reunión por ahora, así que cada uno regrese a su respectivo Recinto Sagrado; y dedíquense a monitorear todo lo que pase en nuestro amado planeta" –

Y así todos desaparecieron hacia el lugar en el que estaban resguardados sus respectivos Núcleos.

Por otra parte, en medio de una oscuridad insondable, ubicada no se sabe dónde:

- "Esos malditos pseudo-rei del demonio; y ese sexteto de voluntades imbéciles me encerraron aquí de nuevo…" – dijo Tenebross con rabia – "Y además ese traidor de Feltes me apuñaló por la espalda… pero no importa… ya he recuperado gran parte de mi poder… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda salir de esta infame prisión… y seguir los designios que Caellicauts dejó para mí… sí… regresar el mundo a la nada absoluta… y también todos los demás mundos… donde no habrá odios ni sufrimientos… ni habrá nada por la que esas cosas deban existir…" –

(Fin. Continuará en _Dragonia Denzale Gaiden: Los Otros Guerreros del Dragón_)

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. No estoy seguro de si este epílogo reveló demasiado de lo que planeo hacer en la última parte de esta trilogía, pero espero que tengan ansias de saber como continua y termina todo. Y sí, aún planeo hacer ese pequeño capítulo omake, aunque como sabrán, no podré hacerlo si no recibo algunas preguntas para ello, así que esperaré a que envien cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Nos volveremos a ver cuando pueda hacerlo; y cuando pueda escribir y terminar el siguiente y último acto de esta trilogía.


End file.
